The Justice Heroes Elite
by RaphaelTMNT
Summary: Mortal Kombat, DC Marvel crossover. starring Batman, Spiderman, Subzero, Liu kang, Wonder Woman, Superman, Scorpion, Flash, Ms Marvel, Wolverine, Ironman, Thor, Captain America and many other favorites. A new villian has a plan to destroy all the heroes and will stop at nothing until the world is under her control.
1. Chapter 1

_An MK, DC, Marvel crossover story. It contains a lot of adventure and intensity.  
A villainous woman by the name of Pythena has come to that of Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung with a promise to help them eliminate Liu Kang and the rest of the Earth realm defenders. But she wants something in return; There is a world she would love to take over except for one problem. There re too many high powered heroes who will stand in her way keeping her from reaching the set goal. She convinces the two of them to go along with her plan which will benefit them all. They re successful in baiting a group of the individuals into the Mortal Kombat tournament; which this year isn t really what it seems to be. Secrets will be revealed with great loses and deception . Teammates will be turned against one another. The fate of both worlds will be determined by not the most powerful hero, but the one s of true knowledge, will, determination and intellect to figure out the mystery. Main characters Starring From __**Marvel: Spiderman, Ironman, Ms Marvel, Captain America, Wolverine **__/ From __**DC: Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Superman. **__Many Other characters will show throughout the story. _

**Pairings**: Wonder Woman/Captain America, Ironman/Catwoman, Ironman/Huntress, Batman/Black Cat, a little Batman/Power Girl, Nightwing/Elektra, Spiderman/Canary. Will happen throughout story, along with more

**The Justice heroes Elite**

CHP1: Evil plan 

Two men wearing ski masks enter a drug store. They look around for a few seconds, before coming to the front of the store. One of them pulls out a gun aiming it at the head of the man who stands behind the cash register. The individual tries his best not to show fear; but it is possible he may not survive this encounter. But hearing of situations as the one which presents him; cooperating is probably the best thing to do.

"Alright old man, you know what the hell we want. Fill this bag up!" One of the thugs yells.

He throws a brown bag onto the table. Being frightened, the guy behind the cash register opens the safe. He fills the bag with money. One of the criminals grabs the bag, and the two quickly exit. Running across the street, they get into a car. The one who gets into the drivers seat starts up the vehicle driving off as fast as they can.

"Aaah, would you look at all this money! The boss will be proud with us." The guy in the passenger seat yells excited for what they've accomplished.

The man driving just smiles, not saying anything. Hearing a thump on top of the car both men's eyes widen at the sound. The guy in the passenger seat roles down his window, with a gun in hand. Instantly, he is pulled out of the window. He is surprised to see the hero in tights.

"I hope you fella's are planning on returning that money. Come on now, you should have known your friendly neighborhood Spiderman would show up." Spidy says in a cheerful tone.

He webs the thief to the top of the car. Spiderman gets in the car, through the passenger window.

"Hey what sup, your partner is a little webbed up right now. Why don't you pull the car over, that will make it easier for us all." Spiderman suggests.

"Spiderman!" The guy yells, pulling a gun from his pocket.

Spidy kicks the gun out of his hand; webbing the criminal to his seat. Spiderman moves over and steps on the breaks; he then removes the keys stopping the car. Minutes pass, with the police arriving to find the two men webbed upside down on a light post. Spiderman swings on his web through New York City, in his blue and red tights. He comes to a stop, at the top of a sky scrapper. He digs in his suit to pull out a cell phone, and dials a number. It rings for a bit before someone answers.

"Hey Tony it's me Peter, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Spiderman asks.

On the other line, Spidy can hear the loud noises of machines.

"Hey Tony are you still there?" Spiderman asks.

A few seconds pass.

"Oh hey Peter, you should turn to channel 2. The world wide voting for the greatest hero is almost done. They are just waiting on the votes from Beijing and Wyoming." Tony Stark tells.

Spiderman pauses for a second.

"You called me for this? I thought it was something important, why did you call me about this?" Spidy asks confused.

"They just announced that the winner will be the poster boy, for a new world wide security system. I'm just letting you know you made fourth place." Tony Stark tells.

Spiderman's heart rate speeds up.

"Are you serious; is there an official third place yet? Who are the three ahead of me?" Spidy asks.

"The beauty Wonder Woman, Superman, and Captain America, are the three ahead. It's going to be close; it's on a few channels." Tony replies.

Spiderman looks down at the city, to see two men beating on one guy.

"Hey thanks for the update Tony, but I really have to go." Spidy says in a hurry.

The two hang up.

**City miles**

Away 

A woman walks in a dark alley holding her belongings close to her side. The moonlight is about the only reason she is able to see in this dark part of the city. Before moving here she's done her research, fully knowing about the many maniacs and criminals which lurk in the city in which some say is un savable. But that will not scare her off; depending on the business agreement with her company will determine how long she's going to stay. Crossing the street she steps over a set of newspapers which are eventually blown out of sight. Continuing to walk, she is surrounded by a group of laughing men.

"Well well, I think we just got lucky boys. She sure is a pretty one." A guy says, licking his lips.

"Please don't do this, I have money. Besides if you even touch me you will be hearing from my lawyers." The woman stands tall not showing any fear.

She has an idea what might happen if she doesn't get out of here right now. Two men come up from behind her, throwing her to the ground. They hold her down, while she struggles to free herself. Another guy bends down, and starts cutting her skirt off. Quickly ripping it off, she is slapped in the face to keep quit. The remaining men form a line behind him. Seeing this her eyes widen as she now puts all of her strength in trying to break free!

"Now to get rid of these." He says, looking at her panties.

Something comes out of the darkness at a fast speed, hitting one of the men in the head. The guy falls to the ground with everyone else looking around taking their attention off the woman. The guy picks up the object that hit him; Having an instant shiver run up his spine as goosbumps form on his arm seeing it's bat shape. All men step away from the woman pulling out their pocket knives and daggers looking in all directions. Just as he has done so many times before he glides down taking out his first victim!

"The Batman!" A guy yells, pulling out a gun.

Rolling out the dark knight throws a Bata rang, knocking the gun out of his hand. Batman runs over, and knocks down the two men who were holding the woman down. jumping over the woman, putting himself in the middle of the remaining men. They all try and attack him at the same time. The blades on Batman's gauntlets slice into the face of a guy, who falls to the ground blood shooting from his face. A guy stabs a knife into Batman's side. The dark knight yells out in pain; but sucks it up knowing he has felt much worse. He quickly removes the knife. With the passing of seconds he eliminates the group of thugs. The woman still with tears in her eyes, runs up to Batman pulling him in for a hug.

"Oh thank you, I just moved to Gotham. I guess the legend of the Batman is true." The woman says, crying into his chest/body armor.

"It will be ok now, the police are on their way." Batman replies trying to comfort her.

Standing in place for a few moments longer he does nothing, just letting her get rid of any and all tears she may have. Slowly freeing himself from her grasp he walks over cuffing all criminals making sure none will escape before the police can arrive. After doing so he turns back to the woman questioning her on why she was attacked. Explaining that she just moved to the city gives him the conclusion she was attacked at random. Waiting it out the police force soon arrive to the certain area.

"Hello commissioner, make sure she gets home." Batman says, pulling out his grapple gun.

Pulling himself to the rooftops he travels to higher ground where he can patrol the city more therally. The men are arrested and taken away while the woman answers questions which are asked by the Gotham police force. leaving the scene, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. This has always been a good way to warm himself up for any action he'll get himself into in close combat. While doing this the communications piece in his ear buzzes. Before answering he grapples up onto a dragon statue before answering.

"Hello master Bruce, I'm calling to let you know that Ms. Kayla has called for you three times. She seems to be worried about you, after your sudden break up." Alfred tells.

Batman just stands there for a little bit, looking down at the dark city. Shaking his head at the sight of a drunk driver just agitates him. Some may wonder how he knows, but the way the vehicle drifts all but confirms this.

"If she calls again, tell her I'm away on business." Batman finally replies.

"Ok sir, will do." Alfred replies.

"I'm getting someone on the other line, speak with you later." Batman says, switching over.

"Hello Batman, you need to get to Metropolis now! The Justice League needs you." A female voice yells.

Wait Metropolis? What is so serious that they need his help, shouldn't the man of steel be more than enough. Aside from that Gotham seems to have a few extra trouble makers out tonight.

"Diana I'm busy at the moment, I'm sure you guy's can handle it." Batman rejects.

Gliding down to a lower rooftop he makes his way closer to the speeding vehicle running at full speed leaping onto yet another building keeping pace.

"Please Bruce we need you, Superman and Green Lantern are currently on a different mission!" Wonder woman yells again.

Pulling out four batarangs he throws them having almost perfect aim flattening three of the drunk's wheels watching the vehicle crash into a stop sign.

"Please Bruce?" Diana asks, but in a soft almost seductive tone.

A smirk grows on Batman's face.

"Ok, I'll do it just for you princess." Batman says in a sarcastic tone.

"Ok but hurry." Wonder woman replies.

Batman ends the transition. pulling a device out of his utility belt, pressing in his coordinates. Waiting over a few minutes the bat plane arrives 20 ft above his position.

Worlds away

The champion of Mortal Kombat himself stands in the middle of a ring with Kung Lao opposite to him staring down one another.

"Ready, begin!" Some one yells.

Liu Kang shoots a fire blast at Kung Lao, which hits him in the chest. The blasts force, knocks Kung Lao to the ground. The Shalion fighter is quick to get back on his feet. Liu Kang jumps into the air to kick Kung Lao, but his kick is grabbed. Kung Lao throws Liu Kang to the other side of the ring. He lands on his back, but Liu quickly flips back up. Kung Lao runs over and begins fighting Liu. The two throw kicks and punches on each other.

"Time! That will be enough." Another voice says.

"Lord Raiden!" Liu Kang says with a bow.

Kung Lao also bows down.

"It's good to see the two of you training hard, as the tournament is in two days." Raiden says.

"Yes of course, I know the two of us will be ready. As you know, the Mortal Kombat tournament is not to be taken lightly." Kung Lao adds.

"Good, I will see the two of you later." Raiden says.

The thunder god is quick to disappear in a blinding flash of electricity. Liu Kang heads inside to a work out area, to lift weights. Kung Lao also heads inside, but to take a shower.

In a mountain to the

West

A table sits out in the open, with target boards facing up on it. A ninja wearing the colors black and yellow, practices by throwing shurikens at the boards. After practicing that for a while, Scorpion continues his training. With a series of one hundred push ups, and sit ups.

**Populated city**

Miles away 

A man wearing sun glasses sits in a coffee diner watching T.V. A door to the diner opens, and it seems to get his attention.

"Hello Johnny Cage, it is finally nice to meet you. I'm the director of the upcoming film you will be taking part in. By the way, I'm Ritchie Edwards." The Director explains.

He sits down next to Cage, who takes another sip of his coffee. The guy wears bright colors which somewhat distracts Cage, but he tries to stay focused on the business which needs to be discussed.

"It's good to finally meet you as well. So when will filming start?" Johnny asks.

Ritchie looks down at his watch.

"Filming will start in the next few weeks. I'm sorry I came in so late, but I have a meeting to get to." But please, take my card." Ritchie hands Johnny one of his business cards.

Ritchie gets up from the table, and exits. Honestly he wonders why Johnny gets up to leave, but a familiar blond enters. She turns and walks over to cage.

"Hey Sonya, what brings you here? You look very beautiful today, you don't usually wear that much make up." Johnny asks.

Sonya blushes for a second.

"Thanks Johnny, I'm here because I heard you were meeting someone. So I thought I'd stop by just to say hi." Sonya says.

"I'm assuming you are ready for the Mortal Kombat tournament that is in a few days?" Johnny asks.

"Yes I am. It was nice talking with you, but I better not keep my date waiting." Sonya says.

She looks at Johnny's face as his smile is quickly taken off. She giggles a bit from his reaction. She walks for the exit.

"With who?" Johnny asks.

Sonya turns around and smiles.

"None of your business." She replies.

Sonya takes this opportunity to exit. Not long after Johnny takes off as well.

**Inside a Cave**

Miles away

Shang Tsung enters the cave well on guard. He can see a torch giving off light ahead, so he follows it. When he finally reaches the lit up area, he recognizes the person.

"What are you doing here, Shao Kahn?" Shang Tsung yells out.

"The question is why you are here, I was invited." Shao Kahn replies.

"So was I!" But since you are here, I will have the pleasure of killing you." Shang Tsung says, pulling out a knife.

Shao Kahn just stands in place not saying a thing.

"I'm glad to see the two of you could make it, now let's get down to business." A female voice speaks.

Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn are looking around to see where the voice came from. She steps out of a dark corner to reveal herself. Both Shang Tsung and Kahn's eyes widen at her appearance. She appears with long blond hair, Dark green eyes, and breasts almost the size of Power girl. Looking at her overall shape, the two are amazed.

"What's wrong boys, a cat catch your tongue?" She asks.

She wears black boots, and a gray and white suit.

"Are the two of you ready to discuss my offer?" She asks.

Shao Kahn clears his throat.

"Yes of course, let's hear it." Shao Kahn replies.

"Ok good, I will give you a visual while I explain what I want." She says.

"What is your name?" Shang Tsung asks.

Turning to him she throws her head back, so now all of her hair is behind her ear.

"I'm Pythena." She replies.

Pythena creates an energy ball from her hands, she lets go of it and the energy floats upward. It stops at a point, and increases size.

"What is happening?" Shao Kahn asks.

"Show me the Fantastic four?" Pythena yells.

The energy forms a square shape, and a clear image of the Fantastic four in battle appears. They are fighting a huge robot. Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung focus in on it.

"They are the Fantastic four; I called the two of you here because I want you to help me destroy them." Pythena tells.

"That guy on fire looks really tough." Shang Tsung adds.

"Oh yes, human torch he is a hottie. Show me the Titans." Pythena says.

Titan's tower is now on the screen, with Kid devil and Ravanger sitting on a couch.

"The teen titans and Fantastic four are a minor threat. I really need the two of you to help me destroy the Justice League and the Avengers!" Pythena says aloud.

Pythena goes through footage of both the Avengers and Justice League, with Kahn and Shang Tsung. She snaps her fingers with the energy window disappearing. The two men are silent for awhile. Shang Tsung breaks the silence.

"How do you expect us to kill them all? And what is your full plan? Also, what's in it for us?" Shang Tsung asks.

Pythena tells them her plan to take over the planet, once the heroes are destroyed. With them all out of the picture there will be nothing to stop her from ruling over everything.

"Also, don't worry about heroes like Daredevil or Wild Cat, they haven't got any powers. I just want the super powered heroes gone. If the two of you help me pull this off, I have the power to make you the leaders of this world." Pythena says with a smile.

Both Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn smile. Both shake hands with the woman, forming an alliance. She explains to the two why she chose them, and her ability to teleport to different dimensions.

"Just to put you both on full alert, you need to be most careful of these sold called heroes." Pythena throws the pick to Kahn.

In the image are Captain America, Superman, Ms. Marvel, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Spiderman, The Flash, Power Girl, Hulk, Thor and Captain Marvel. Both men look at the image.

"Pythena, why don't we all go back to my place to discuss the plan?" Kahn asks.

She finishes putting on her pink lipstick. She licks her lips and turns to face the two.

"Good idea, plus it is a bit dark in here." Pythena replies.

The three exit the cave.

Shalion Temple

Kung Lao gets out of the shower and dries off. Liu Kang still trains in the work out room. Liu punches hard and fast on the boxing bag.

Worlds Away

Two men exit a licker store; on there way out another guy accidentally bumps into one of them.

"Sorry about that." The guy says.

The two men put down their bags. Not really having a clear head one of the men throws the guy up against the wall.

"Have the two of you been drinking? Really bub, I don't want to hurt the two of you." The guy on the wall says.

"Too late freak show, next time watch where the hell you're going." The man says, pulling his fist back.

Three blades come out of the guys knuckles, who leans up against the wall. The man lets go of his shirt.

"Hey I was just playing man." The man says in a panic.

Both men grab there bottles of bear, and run off.

"That's what I thought." Wolverine says.

The blades slip back into his knuckles.

Back in Gotham

City

Batman returns to the cave hopping out of the batplane making his way down the stairs. He stretches out his neck still feeling pain from the blow he received from the giant squid which tossed him into the side of an ice cream truck. Not only that but his lower left rib aches from the punishing blows he took from the android. But hey this is a normal day of life for the Batman, this is what he lives for.

"Hey Bruce, how was patrol?" A voice asks.

Lifting the cowl off his head he continues forward toward the main area of the cave.

"It was fine, what are you still doing up Tim? It's like 4:30 in the morning." Batman asks.

Tim turns around to face Batman.

"I'm doing some research on this mob boss, I think I might know where he will strike next. And when he does, Robin will be there to take him down." Tim answers.

"I see, but I think it is time we both call it a night." Batman adds.

Walking past Tim he enters into the dressing area where he undresses. Taking off his upper uniform he bends over a bit putting his head into a sink running the water over his face. This sure has been one long night, but he doesn't mind he prefers it that way. Fully undressing he takes a quick shower. When done he steps into a white robe made of smooth polyester. Exiting out of the back room he travels up to the manner with Tim by his side.

**To be continue**


	2. Ten Members

**The Justice Heroes Elite**

CHP2: Ten Members 

The sun rises over the city of Metropolis reflecting off the various glass windows throughout the city of the tallest buildings and skyscrapers. It may not be the city that never sleeps, but it possess arguably the greatest protector in all of the globe. The crime rate has been steady for the past few weeks; in fact most trouble lurks elsewhere. Of course there are a few crimes here and there, but nothing to serious. Opening his eyes the Kryptonian yawns, picking up the T.V. remote turning it on.

"Breaking News, two nuclear missiles have been launched, to two different locations in the world." A news woman tells.  
Just as in the past no time can be wasted with the window of his apartment flying open with him gone in seconds.

**Inside the white house **

"Mr. President what do you want us to do?" A guy asks with a little panic.

Many officials as well as the President, look down at the radar.

"Good god! One of the missiles is heading this way!" An official yells.

"We have no chance of retreating; we must try and shoot it down. It will reach here in less than a minute and a half." The President tells.

"Someone get a hold of Ironman right now!" Another Official yells.

The officials look at the radar again, to see that another missile is heading to China, and the last to Europe. Two un identified objects appear on radar. One is heading toward the missile heading for China, and the other to Europe. What In the world, who could be behind this! Fear can be felt between all the men within the room, what will happen once this gets out to the public?

"Mr. President, we got in contact with Ironman. He is headed to stop China, and his buddy War Machine is headed to stop the other one. They don't know there is a 3rd nuclear missile headed our way, should I let him know?" The guy asks.

"It does't matter if you do or not, they won't make it here in time." The President replies.

"Hey everyone get over here to the radar! A third un identified object is closing in fast on the missile headed this way!" An official yells.

All men in the room gather around the radar. The missile that was headed for the white house, is now heading up into space. Everyone in the room jump up cheering feeling so much emotion; some even with tears in their eyes. One of the men turns on a nearby TV.

"The Crises is now over, thanks to Ironman, War Machine, and Superman! They have diverted the weapons to safe locations." The news woman tells.

The officials in the room chant Superman's name.

**Outside of**

Earth 

Superman flies the missile into space, and pushes it forward with much force. looking around, he spots Ironman and War Machine, getting rid of the other missiles. Flying over to the two he quickly gets their attention. Boy it never seems to get old being up here, the beauty of space has always been something that comforts him looking down on the earth. But things have changed within the past few months with the merging of the two earths.

"Superman! What brings you up here?" Ironman asks.

"Lets get back into Earth's atmosphere, and we can chat there." Superman replies.

War Machine and Ironman follow Superman who leads them back into the planet. Honestly he has always wondered what it would be like to fly away through the milky way in space without a worry in the world. Maybe someday there will be world peace, but it won't be today nor tomorrow. Flying down over the city that never sleeps the three come to a stop on one of the more taller building's. New York city is always on the move just as it is now with the many trains and vehicles moving about with most going to work and others to whatever else.

"I was up there as well, shortly after the first two missiles were launched. A third missile was fired off, heading toward the White House." Superman tells.

"How could we have missed one! That would have cost many lives." Ironman kicks at the ground.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, things turned out just fine. Lucky the three of us were there." Superman says.

"I have an idea where the missiles were fired from. War Machine, I want you to head back to the white house and let them know we will have everything figured out." Ironman says.

"Alright Tony, See you later." War Machine rockets off at a high speed.

Both look up to see War Machine blast out of sight. What just happened will probably have a lot of people panicking pointing fingers, but not these two. It's men and women like them which excel in these situations. Discussing with each other they're interrupted by a certain individual who swings up seemingly out of nowhere landing next to Kal.

"Hey guys, good work getting rid of the missiles. Good to finally meet you Superman." Spiderman says.

Both Superman and Ironman look at Spidy. Him showing up at this time is definitely random, but maybe he can help.

"Hey come to think of it, this is the first time the two of you have met." Spiderman says.

"How did you know that we were up here?" Ironman asks.

"I was just swinging around, and happened to see War Machine flying off. So have you guys got an idea where the missiles were fired from?" Spidy asks.

"Yes, I think I have the exact place. Superman and I are going to check it out." Ironman says, getting ready to fly off.

"Hey wait a sec; I want to go with you guys. You never know, you might need my help." Spidy says, crossing his arms.

Ironman turns to look at the Wall Crawler. But before he can speak, someone else does.

"You can come, but be on guard when we get there." Superman tells.

"Of course, after all I'm Spiderman." Spidy says.

Superman just smiles at the reply. The man of steel picks up Spiderman.

"You lead the way Mr. Stark." Superman says.

Ironman blasts off into the air; Superman follows him with much speed. Hopefully they aren't in for a surprise when arriving.

**Worlds away **

Shao Kahn enters a palace.

"Hello Prince Goro, I have much to tell you. This earth realm will finally be ours."

Goro sits listening to Shao Kahn tell him about Pythena, and her plan. The Prince sits there for a moment, before speaking. The biggest question is can this woman be trusted. That's all they need right now is to be backstabbed.

"Can this woman be trusted? Where are she and Shang Tsung now?" Goro asks, standing up from his chair.

"The two of them are completing step 1 of the plan. Not even Liu Kang himself will be able to stop us." Shao Kahn says.

Goro shows a face of disbelief; some woman comes out of nowhere saying she will eliminate all their enemies, now that is funny. But for what is the question.

"You seem to have doubts, don't worry my friend. It will all be clear to you soon. She has an army of alien fighters which can morph shape and appearance." Shao Kahn explains.

Goro sits back down.

"Can we trust this girl?" Goro asks again.

"Yes we can. After all, she came to us for help." Kahn tells.

With those words, Shao Kahn exits the room.

Lin Kuei

Temple

Subzero enters the main room, feeling tired stretching out his arm.

"Hello master, I am back. The training session went well." Subzero tells.

"That is good to hear, how is the training coming with the rest of the Lin Kuei fighters?" The eldest member asks.

"They all seem to be improving. Before you ask, yes I have signed up for the tournament." Subzero tells.

Both Subzero and the Lin Kuei's eldest member are quite for a little bit. Subzero looks up at the eldest member. Perhaps this will be the year he brings home the championship; doing that won't be an easy task with the competition he'll be up against.

"I'm going outside of the temple for a training exercise. I will be back in a few hours." Subzero tells.

The eldest member nods his head, giving Subzero permission to go. Before leaving, Subzero bows.

**Worlds away **

Ironman and Superman land, in the area of an abandoned military site, on an island. Superman lets go of Spiderman. The three begin looking around for anything that could be of importance. A tank is thrown high into the air, at Spiderman. Superman with his speed zooms over and catches the tank. He sets the tank down. Ironman makes his way over to the two. The three heroes can see someone approaching. Superman's eyes widen as the person gets closer.

"No, it can't be." Superman says nervous.

The person stops in front of the three.

"Hello Kal, it's been to long." The person says.

A tear falls from Superman's eye.

"I can't believe this, how are you back Connor?" Superman asks, giving him a hug.

"Super boy alive, now this is just strange. I heard rumors that he was killed by another Superboy, from another world." Spiderman says scratching his head.

Ironman is confused at the whole situation. Connor breaks the hug, as Ironman takes another step forward.

"This sweet reunion crap will have to wait till later; right now I want some answers. So kid, were you the one who fired off the nukes?" Ironman asks.

Connor looks straight at Ironman, as sweat falls from his face. Connor just sits there, not saying a thing. Connor begins to speak, but chocks and stops. Superman's face gets serious.

"Go ahead and answer his question Connor." Superman breaks the silence.

Connor is still silent, looking down at the ground.

"Well let's hear it, cough it up pal." Spidy adds.

Connor finally looks up from the ground.

"No, it wasn't me. It's the guys that have my soul captive. You guys must go to the mortal kombat tournament, and win. That is the only way my soul will be free." Connor tells.

Ironman, Superman, and Spiderman show faces of disbelief. Spiderman almost laughs. Connor yells out, saying it is the truth! The three men get serious again.

"Please father, you have to believe me. Be here tomorrow night, around six or seven, a portal to the world will be opened. And make sure to bring a few of the others. There are 10 spots still opened, so do choose wisely." Connor tells.

Ironman grabs Connor by his shirt, pulling his fist back to punch him.

"You're insane kid!" Ironman almost yells.

Before Ironman can do anything, he is pulled back by Superman.

"Tony just think for a second, he might be right. Connor, do you know what happened to the guys who fired off the missiles?" Superman asks.

Connor faces the man of steal.

"They can be found in the new planet. Really, the three of you should leave now. Get recruits, and come back tomorrow." Connor says.

"But Connor, there are so many un answered questions. Like, how are you able to be here?" Superman asks.

"Don't worry Kal, everything will make since soon, I don't have much time left here. You should go, I'll be ok. Just remember to be back tomorrow." Connor repeats.

"Don't worry; we will be back for you. Let's go guys." Spiderman says.

Superman picks up Spiderman and begins flying up.

"We will be back." Superman tells Connor.

Ironman joins Superman as they fly off. Once they are out of site, Connor smiles. Not long after he is laughing at the top of his lungs. Connor quickly reverts into Shang Tsung. Pythena comes from behind a nearby tree with a smile on her face. She walks up next to Shang Tsung.

"That was amazing how easily the three of them were fooled. But why did you tell them, there were only 10 spots left?" Pythena asks.

"The Mortal Kombat roster this year is full. Ten more participants, is about all that I can fit. I just want to know, how you know so much about the heroes of this world. For the reason, that you have not encountered any of them before." Shang Tsung asks.

Pythena places her hand on Shang Tsung's shoulder.

"I told you that I have studied the super powered heroes closely, for the last few years." Pythena replies.

When studying the many heroes she saved herself a lot of time by completely ignoring the un powered individuals. Which would include anywhere from Batman to the Punisher. With that, she creates a portal. Both she and Shang Tsung step through, returning to his world. The three heroes fly over the Pacific Ocean. Ironman breaks the silence between the three.

"I don't know about the two of you, but I don't believe that guy. No offense to you Superman." Ironman speaks

Superman is quite for a second.

"You know Tony; I'm going to have to agree with you. Not just that, but for some reason I don't believe that was really even Connor. There was something so strange about him." Superman says.

Both Spidy and Ironman are surprised by his response. But he's no idiot, that guy wasn't Superboy, but he decided to go along with it anyway.

"So maybe the guy seems a bit shady, but that doesn't mean he isn't Superboy, or isn't telling the truth. I say we should still check this out, he said something about a tournament. Hey Supes, you most definitely need to alert your bud Batman about this; he's like one of the best fighters slash tacticians around. Tony and I will talk with a few of the Avengers." Spiderman adds.

Superman smiles at the mention of Batman.

"Alright, I will do that. But we need to take this serious; some how I feel it might be a trap. Plus this should lead us to the one's responsible for" Superman replies.

"Agreed, but Spiderman is right. This is something we must all look into." Ironman says.

The three fly back to New York where Spidy is dropped off. Supes informs them he will be returning to Metropolis for a little while, to do a few things.

**Worlds away **

Subzero runs through a forest, jumping over a few logs scaring the many animals around. Subzero comes to a stop, when three men stand in the way of his path. The Lin Kuei warrior turns around, to see three more guys behind him.

"Hello Subzero, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I'll cut right to the chase, our boss wants you dead. So that is what we have come here to do." A guy says.

"Who are you guys?" Subzero asks.

"We are assassins." Another guy answers.

The six men with black masks covering there faces run at Subzero. One guy knees Subzero in his rib, as another guy punches him in the face. Subzero falls to the ground. He gets up quick, not showing any weakness. He can feel the pain in his side. Another guy throws a punch at him, but he grabs it. He twists the guy's arm and kicks him into the air. The assassin lands in swamp water. Subzero freezes another assassin; he then kicks his body in half. Subzero jumps high into the air, and as he comes down kicks two assassins to the ground. Another guy tries to attack him from behind; Subzero throws him over his shoulder. He then snaps his neck. The four remaining assassins retreat.

"Cowards, I hate when they run." Subzero says angrily.

Subzero runs off to continue his training exercise.

Shalion temple

Liu Kang sits at a table eating, while Kung Lao sits at a nearby couch reading a magazine. The only thing that can be heard is Liu Kang's spoon when it hits against the bowl. He drops his spoon, looking over at Kung Lao.

"Is something bothering you, for some reason you seem really tense?" Liu Kang asks.

Kung Lao looks up from his magazine.

"Everything is fine; I'm just doing something that can occupy my time." Kung Lao answers.

His attention is again turned back to the magazine.

"Is that a way of getting the tournament off of your mind?" Liu Kang asks.

Kung Lao looks up from the article again, but this time annoyed.

"Why don't you just eat and shut up. To answer your question, I wasn't even thinking about the tourney." Kung Lao replies.

Liu Kang picks up his spoon and continues to eat. Soon after Liu Kang finishes eating, and tosses his spoon and plate. He then exits the room.

Portal opens

Next to

Kahn

Shao Kahn looks up from his chair to see Shang Tsung alongside Pythena enter the room from a portal.

"So how did everything go, will they be attending the tournament?" Kahn asks.

"Yes, but only ten of them. I'm just hoping the ones we actually need out of the way, are the heroes to show up. I have a back up plan for those of them who do not show." Pythena tells.

"I am more than confident that they will all die in the tournament, but say they do succeed. What will we do than?" Shao Kahn asks.

"Don't worry; I have a back up plan for that as well." Pythena says, smiling.

Shang Tsung picks up an apple and starts eating it.

"You talk as if we should be worried about these Meta humans. Who we should have are focus on, is Liu Kang and his group." Shang Tsung says.

Pythena laughs at Shang Tsung's suggestion.

"Are you serious, the champion of Mortal Kombat? You have got to be joking, I still can't believe either of you were defeated by that low class fighter." Pythena says.

Both Shang Tsung and Kahn are surprised.

"You must not know much about him, your ignorance will be your downfall. Liu Kang is not to be taken lightly." Shao Kahn says, standing up.

Pythena walks up close to Kahn. He can feel her breath against his lips.

"When I am done with your little Liu Kang, he will be nothing but dust. Same goes for the rest of your earth realm heroes." Pythena says.

She then walks from Shao Kahn and takes a seat in a nearby chair. She puts one of her legs over the other and crosses her arms.

"I'm hungry; do you guys have anything good to eat?" Pythena asks.

Kahn looks at her.

"I will have something made for you. Later you will have the chance of meeting Prince Goro." Kahn tells.

**Worlds away **

A few hours have passed. A number of Avenger members appear at a military site, standing before Tony Stark. Tony fixes his tie before he begins.

"I called a few of you here today, to help me get behind who launched the missiles earlier today. It turns out the guy's who did it, are now on another planet. But they launched the missile from our planet." Tony tells.

Whispers can be heard through the crowd, with disbelief.

"I know all of this can be a little hard to believe, but I need two more participants to go to this world to find them. Spiderman, myself, and I spoke with Cap, who will be going. Did I mention five of the Justice League members will be joining us?" Tony asks.

The crowd goes silent right away. Carol steps forward.

"I will take part in this; it sounds like a serious matter." She says.

Tony looks down at her and smiles.

"I'm glad you will be joining us, Ms. Marvel. We need one more member." Tony says aloud.

Right away, Logan steps forward.

"I'll come, but I would like to know a little more about this mission." Logan says.

Tony dismisses everyone except Ms. Marvel and Wolverine. The two follow the billionaire inside.

"Alright now that the two of you will officially be joining us, I'll tell you all the details. We are actually entering a tournament; we must win to save the soul of Sup…" Tony is cut off.

"Did you just say tournament, I thought this was important." Forget it I drop out, you can call Mr. Banner to replace me!" Carol yells.

Tony puts his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't leave on us, let me explain further." Tony Stark says.

He explains in detail to the two what happened earlier in the day. The two are silent just looking at Tony.

Tony pours them all something to drink, he hands them there glasses.

"So are we solid, will the two of you join us in this mission?" Tony asks.

Both Carol and Logan reply with yes.

"Good, the two of you are dismissed. Make sure the two of you come suited up, tomorrow evening." Tony adds.

With those last words, the three of them exit together.

**Watchtower **

In the meeting room sits Superman, Flash, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and Hawk man. The six Justice League members sit in silence. Flash looks at everyone, and then the ceiling. Wonder what this could be about, hopefully it is a good mission, oh how he would love some action right now.

"Hey Supes why don't you just tell us, Batman is probably busy." Flash says.

Superman looks over at Batman's empty chair. He then gets up from his chair.

"Could you guy's excuse me for a second, I'm going to see if I can get a hold of him." Superman says, leaving the room.

Superman picks up a phone outside of the room. He dials a number. It rings a few times before being answered.

"Hello, who is this?" A voice asks.

"It's Superman, is Bruce around Tim?" Superman asks.

Tim sits in the bat cave, suited up.

"Bruce is at a meeting, but I will give you his cell." Robin replies.

Robin gives Superman the number, which he dials right away. He gets an answer quickly.

"Hey Bruce its Kal, I need you at the Watchtower. It's very important." Superman tells.

"I'm in the middle of a meeting right now; why not just tell me what is going on?" Bruce asks.

Superman quickly explains to Bruce, the events which happened earlier. Which include the details of Connor and the tournament. His eyes widen a bit at what he is hearing. What in the world could all this mean, he feels as though he is in some action film hearing this news. It takes him some moments to take it all in.

"This sounds like a problem, I should be out of this meeting soon. I will most definitely attend this event, I'll than figure out what is really going on." Bruce says.

The two say their good byes and hang up. Superman re enters the meeting room, taking a seat back in his spot relieved. If anything they're goanna need Batman, there is no telling what they could be up against; if there is a puzzle to be solved he's the man.

"Were you able to get in contact with him?" Wonder woman asks.

Superman looks over at her.

"Yes I was, and he has agreed to be part of this next mission." Superman replies.

Superman clears his throat, and tells the members in the room about what happened on the island earlier. Everyone's heart's speed up, with the mention of Connor Kent. He finishes up in the next ten minutes.

"Batman and I will be traveling to this world; I need three of you to join us." Superman says.

Flash is quick to raise his hand.

"I'm definitely in!" Flash says in excited.

Green Lantern, Wonder woman, and Hawk man look at each other. After a few seconds, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern volunteer. Superman gets up from his chair again.

"Alright good, tomorrow night we meet here. I will than lead you all to the island." Superman says.

He gets up from his chair and exits.

**To Be Continue**


	3. Jump of Dimensions

The Justice Heroes Elite

CHP3: Jump of Dimensions

Everyone in the meeting room is silent. Looking around Flash taps a finger over the table top waiting. Wonder whats up, Superman is acting a bit strange; and whats with him leaving the room so much, he thought this was supposed to be a meeting.

"Hey guys, do you find it strange that Superman wanted to let bats know about the mission before us all? I mean come on; Black Canary should have at least been informed." Flash Complains.

He looks over at Hal, the Green Lantern who is smiles for whatever reason. Narrowing his eyes Flash notices this crossing his arms.

"What's so funny, are you smiling because you agree?" Flash asks.

"If you want to know so much, why not ask him?" Green Lantern suggests.

"No it's not really a big deal, I was just curious." Flash replies curious if they were given all the information.

Superman re enters the room with Black Canary. The two take a seat, with the official meeting beginning.

Back on

Earth

A Day later

Hours have passed. Logan walks side by side with Rogue, down a street enjoying the fresh air; sometimes it is nice to get out when it's not related to fighting against evil.

"I have one question for you Logan. In the training room today, you seemed to be putting more effort in than you usually do. Are you expecting something big to happen?" Rogue asks.

Logan doesn't look at her, but continues to walk with his head down. Putting his hands in his pockets he looks up at the sun which begins to set over the mountain tops.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, just myself and a few others. We are going after someone that is in a different world. I'm still a bit confused, Ironman really didn't explain in detail." Logan tells.

"That sounds like fun, were you recruited." Rogue says with a tone of sarcasm.

A small smile forms on Logan's face. They walk in silence for a bit longer.

"So where exactly are you taking us? We have been walking for a long time now. Do you even have a destination in mind?" Rogue asks.

She gets no answer from him, instead he grabs her hand and leads her to a nearby latter. The two of them climb all the way up to the top, where it leads to a roof top. Logan and Rogue look down at the city together.

"Oh wow! This view is so beautiful." Rogue says.

"Yes I know, that is why I brought you here. I wanted you to see this; I come here to think about things sometimes." Logan replies.

Rogue turns to look at Logan; the soft wind blows his hair back a bit. She moves closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. His heart rate speeds up, from her sudden move.

"I don't know why you chose to bring me here. But I'm glad that you did." Rogue says.

The two look down at the city, as the sun sets. A few hours pass and it is now dark.

A City

A group of ninjas break into a museum. They enter the security room and knock out the guards. One of the ninjas shuts off all the surveillance that is throughout the museum. With that done, the ninjas begin their search for a few objects. The ninjas come across many fossils and many paintings.

"So why exactly does the boss want us to take these objects. I don't see what is so beneficial about the four ancient swords, and the ancient gold armor?" One of the assassins asks.

Another ninja turns to him.

"I'm not really sure if he has a reason for this. But as long as we do what he says, we will get paid." A Ninja tells.

The ninjas split into two groups. One group comes across the swords; they put the swords into a long metal box they carry. The other group of ninja blows down a few doors to get to the golden armor.

"Wow, would you look at that. I wonder how much it weight's?" One guy asks.

"I have no idea, but let's take it and get out of this place. I have a bad feeling the police are going to show up." Another guy replies.

It takes about seven of them to lift the armor off its stand. The men place the armor into a metal casket. They all carry it out of the room together. Within a few minutes, both groups of ninjas are putting the stuff into trucks.

"The boss will be proud with our accomplishments. I know he will like the paintings that we took as a bonus." One of the ninjas says happily.

"To bad your boss will never see the stuff; I suggest you all return what you have taken." A voice from the shadows can be heard.

The ninjas stop loading the stuff into the trucks, and are looking to see where the voice came from.

"Hey guys, do you think it is the Batman?" A ninja asks with wide eyes.

"It can't be him, we're not in Gotham." Another ninja says.

A man jumps from out of the shadows.

"You thugs should know that Bludhaven has its own hero. That's right, me!" The person says.

"Who in the hell are you?" One ninja asks.

"You freaks must be new to this city. I'm Nightwing." He introduces himself.

The ninjas pull out staffs and Nun chucks, ready to fight the vigilante hero. Nightwing jumps high into the air prefoming a front flip. He lands in the middle of of them all. They begin their attack on him. One ninja throws a kick at Nightwing, who grabs it and throws the ninja back, by pushing on his leg. Nightwing round house kicks another of them into a nearby truck, and elbows a ninja trying to attack him from behind. Nightwing disarms one of them of his staff. He swings and spins the Bo staff around, knocking down the ninjas surrounding him.

"What's happening guys? It's all of you against me, shouldn't you be winning?" Nightwing asks with a smile.

He jumps up and kicks two ninjas into a nearby wall. As he comes down, he knocks a few ninjas out with the staff. He quickly defeats the remaining ninjas. He ties them all up to a light post.

"Well that was easier than I thought. I guess it's time to inform the police about this." Nightwing says, pulling out his communicator.

"I don't think that will be necessary kid. You and I have a party to attend." Someone nearby says.

Nightwing looks up on top of one of the trucks to see a person standing, looking down at him.

"No way, what are you doing here Deathstro... Wait you're someone else." Nightwing concludes.

"That is right! You can call me Deadpool. I'm impressed with your fighting skills, and how quickly you took out my men. Where did you learn how to fight like that? I actually recruited them from family doller; but I can see you're Walmart material." Deadpool asks.

Nightwing scratches his head a bit, did this guy for real just try and crack a joke? Ok, the next thing he needs is another Joker.

"I was trained by the best. So are you going to return everything? Or suffer the same fate as your men?" Nightwing asks.

A wind blows to the west; both men are silent staring each other down. Nightwing drops and kicks the staff out of the way.

"I prefer to do things the hard way. This should be fun, I always love a good challange." Deadpool says, jumping down in front of Nightwing.

The two circle each other for a bit. Nightwing gets in his fighting stance, putting his hand up. He signals Deadpool to attack him. Deadpool runs at him, and the two begin fighting. Nightwing punches at Deadpool, but it is blocked by Deadpools kick. Nightwing flips back before he is hit in the face. Deadpool grabs Nightwing by his chest gear, and punches him in the face. He falls to the ground, but flips up and uppercuts Deadpool onto a nearby car. Deadpool with much strength pulls the car door out. He throws it at Nightwing who dodges it.

"Man, what is this guy made of?" Nightwing says to himself.

"You really are flexible, and fast. Maybe you should join me." Deadpool suggest.

"No, I don't think so." Nightwing replies, running toward Deadpool.

As he reaches him, he jumps up and kicks him into the car that is missing a door on one side. The impact of the hit sends Deadpool crashing and breaking through the door on the other side. Deadpool is quick to get up, but feels dizzy. Nightwing jumps over the car to throw a punch at Deadpool, who grabs it. He takes this opportunity to slam his knee into Nightwing's stomach. Nightwing yells out in pain as blood comes out of his mouth. Deadpool throws Nightwing high into the air. He jumps up and kicks him into the fountain, in front of the museum. Nightwing is slow to get up, as he spits blood. He gets out of the fountain and runs at Deadpool.

"So he hasn't given up, I'm impressed." Deadpool says to himself.

As Nightwing gets closer to Deadpool, he jumps over him grabbing his shoulders at the same time. He slams him into the ground. Nightwing steps back from Deadpool, but notices no movement from him. He turns around and pulls out his communicator, to contact the police. A smile appears on Deadpools face, under his mask. He picks up a nearby staff, and gets up slowly being silent. He whacks Nightwing across the back of his head, the hero falls unconscious. Deadpool throws the staff to the ground.

"Rule number one; never turn your back to an enemy." Deadpool says laughing.

He walks over and cuts his ninjas loose. Deadpool has the ninjas put the remaining stuff in the trucks. Before they leave, Deadpool looks down at Nightwing.

"I'm pretty sure we will meet again." Deadpool says.

With that, they all get in the vehicles and drive off. Nightwings eyes open to see them turn the corner. He gets up slowly, putting his hand on his head.

"I should have known he was tricking me. They better hope our paths don't cross again." Nightwing says.

The hero of Bludhaven makes his way to the roof tops, looking down on the city.

In the Bat

Cave

Batman finishes typing something on the computer. Standing over him Robin pays close attention to the information. Batman points up at the screen.

"That is where Ralph and his men will be meeting. The east end of the docks." Batman tells.

Batman gets out of the chair. He walks over to a table, with a bag on top of it. Inside the bag are a few bat suits, and regular clothes. Batman picks up the bag and throws it into the bat plane.

"If you need help with the city while I'm away, just give Dick a call." Batman says to Robin.

"Yeah, I'll most likely do that." Robin replies.

Batman jumps into the bat plane, and blasts off out of the cave.

Worlds away

Liu Kang and Kung Lao work out in the training room. Both men stop to take a break.

"I wonder why the tournament got delayed until tomorrow. I'm starting to think Shang Tsung is up to something again." Liu Kang says.

"Well aren't you the smart one. Whenever is Shang Tsung not up to something?" Kung Lao replies.

Liu Kang walks over to a machine and lies on his back, lifting weights.

"As long as we are on full alert, we should be ok." Liu Kang says.

Suddenly Kung Lao is thrown into a wall. Liu Kang looks up, to see no one. Kung Lao is kicked into a nearby machine. Liu Kang jumps up from the machine, and runs over to help Kung Lao. Liu is grabbed by his neck, and thrown into Kung Lao.

"What is going on? I don't see anyone. He must be using some kind of Camoflosh." Liu Kang guesses.

With the press of a button on his belt, a ninja appears before Liu Kang and Kung Lao.

"You are correct Liu Kang. I have come here to kill you. My boss wants nothing to do with you Kung Lao, he just wants Liu dead. So I suggest you stay out of my way." The ninja demands.

Both Liu and Kung Lao get off of the ground.

"Who is you boss? And why does he want me dead?" Liu Kang asks.

"My boss has his money on Ermac to win this tournament. He sent me to get rid of the competition. You're the champion of Mortal Kombat, we can't have you getting in the way." The ninja says, pulling out a long blade.

Thinking fast, both Liu and Kung Lao punch him in the face at the same time. He falls to the ground knocked out.

"So what should we do with him?" Liu asks.

Kung Lao picks up the ninja and puts him over his shoulder.

"I'm going to take him outside the temple. I want you to alert the guards to increase security. There might be more of them, where he came from." Kung Lao tells.

"Good idea, but hurry back." Liu Kang replies.

Kung Lao walks out of the room with the ninja.

Worlds Away

On an island

Superman, Ironman, and the rest of the heroes all gather at the island. All except Batman, who has not arrived yet. Each hero introduces him or herself to everyone. Flash runs around Ms. Marvel a little bit.

"If I weren't married, I would have taken you out on a date any day." Flash whispers in her ear.

Ms. Marvel just blushes. Flash then runs over to Superman and Ironman.

"You guy's are positive this is the right Island? I don't see any portal forming." Flash asks.

"Just give it a little bit more time, it should open soon." Superman replies.

Wonder Woman sits on a big rock, next to Captain America as they talk with each other. Spiderman, Green Lantern, and Wolverine just stare at the moon as they wait. Wonder Woman places her hand over caps.

"It must have been hard for you, when you lost Rodgers. So do you prefer to be called Cap, Bucky, or Captain America?" Wonder Woman asks.

"You can just call me Cap. Rodgers and I didn't really see eye to eye close to his assassination." Cap replies, looking into her blue eyes.

The two stare for a bit, before Captain America gets up to walk around. A loud noise can be heard in the night sky. Everyone looks up, to see the bat plane approaching. It flies over the island, as Batman jumps out and glides down to the ground, with a bag around his shoulder.

"Good, Bats is here." Spidy says, walking over to greet him.

The remaining heroes also make there way over to Batman. Superman introduces Batman to everyone who hadn't met him.

"So Batman, what happened to your flying vehicle?" Wolverine asks.

Batman turns to Wolverine, and the two shake hands.

"I left it on auto pilot; it will head back to the cave on its own." Batman replies.

A few seconds pass, and the wind speeds around the island increase greatly. Energy builds up in a specific spot, and a portal forms.

"Last one in eats mud for dinner." Spiderman says running.

Flash zooms past Spidy into the portal. Spiderman jumps in afterward.

"Wait!" I can't believe they jumped in so quickly, we should have all talked this over first." Ironman says.

Batman walks past everyone.

"We can discuss everything later." Batman says entering the portal.

Everyone else enters right after him.

Worlds away

The portal opens inside of a temple, it closes behind the heroes. They look around, to see Pythena sitting in a chair. She gets up, and approaches them.

"Hello fighters from another world, this is the temple you will stay in while you are here. The tournament will begin tomorrow." Pythena says, pretending she doesn't know any of them.

"What about Connor?" Superman asks stepping forward.

She doesn't answer him right away.

"I don't know who you're talking about. Maybe you will see that person at the tourney tomorrow." Pythena lies.

Batman pulls Superman to the side, explaining to him not to ask questions and wait for tomorrow. Pythena hands Batman and Superman the directions to the tournament's location. She marked on the map the directions from the temple to the tournament dome.

"You all need to be there by ten in the morning tomorrow. The brackets will be up, showing who you will be fighting first, after I enter your names in." Pythena tells.

She asks them all for there names, even though she already knows them. She writes them down on a pad. She digs in her pocket pulling out four keys. She again gives it to Superman and Batman, who stand in front of everyone.

"I could only get you all four rooms, so you can decide your own sleeping arrangements. The rooms are on the 7th floor. The room number is attached to the key." Pythena informs.

With that, she exits the temple. Wonder Woman walks up to Batman and Superman, putting herself between them.

"So which one of you lucky boys want to share a room with me?" Wonder Woman asks smiling.

Both Superman and Batman are surprised at her words. Ironman steps forward.

"We will discuss that stuff, when we get upstairs." Ironman says.

Wonder Woman walks from Batman and Superman, pressing the button to get the elevator. The group travels in two separate elevators. The group talks it over with, Spiderman, Wolverine, and Green Lantern sharing the first room. Ironman and Flash take the second room, with Batman and Superman taking the 3rd. Ms. Marvel, Captain America, and Wonder Woman take the last. The heroes shut the doors behind them.

Miles Away

Baraka is surrounded by a group of Tarkatan's on a field. They run and begin fighting him. He releases the blades from his arms fast, as do the Tarkatans. Baraka jumps over a few of them, kicking them to the ground. Two Tarkatans come up to him and begin blade fighting. Baraka slashes one of them in the chest and then trips him, making him fall to the ground. Baraka blade sparks and blasts the other fighter to the ground. The remaining Tarkatans come at him fast, his hands come up as his blades go back into his arms.

"That will be enough for tonight. After all, the tournament is tomorrow." Baraka says.

The Tarkatans on the ground get back up.

"Let's head back to the palace. I sure do hope Mileena is there tomorrow, I'm going to rip that woman to pieces. Nobody crosses me and gets away with it." Baraka says.

"It seems our biggest threat as far as participants go, is Liu Kang and Kung Lao. Raiden's little boy scouts." A Tarkatan complains.

Baraka turns and grabs the Tarkatan by his throat and throws him to the ground.

"I don't like when anyone thinks negatively, I will destroy Liu Kang! I've waited for awhile; it's time for a new champion." Baraka yells.

The Tarkatan picks himself up as the group continues to walk. They reach there destination quickly. Entering the Castle, they spot Pythena sitting across from Shang Tsung and Kahn talking.

"Who the hell is she, and why are you sitting in my chair?" Baraka asks, yelling.

Pythena looks up at the angered Baraka and smiles. She stands up.

"I guess we haven't met yet, I'm Pythena. I have a really good proposition for your boss here." Pythena says.

Baraka looks over at Kahn.

"Tell me your not serious; we don't need help from a woman." Baraka says.

He looks back at Pythena.

"Why don't you get lost Pythena, your presence makes me sick!" Baraka says loud.

Pythena zooms over and punches Baraka into a wall. Shao Kahn gets up smiling.

"She has many different powers, such as super speed and strength. Give her a chance Baraka, plus you haven't even heard our plan yet." Kahn tries to explain.

Baraka pulls himself out of the wall. He dusts himself off from the back.

"I'll give you one chance, you screw up even once and you're a dead woman. I hope you we got that clear." Baraka tells.

"Why don't you have a seat Baraka, this might take awhile." Kahn says.

Baraka walks over to his chair and sits down. Pythena and Kahn sit down next to Shang Tsung. The Tarkatans in the room exit.

Back at

The Temple

Carol A.K.A. Ms. Marvel gets out of the shower and wraps a towel around her. She walks over to the sink, and brushes her teeth. Rubbing her hand over the mirror she gets rid of the steam, so she can get a clearer view of herself. Her heart jumps when she sees Batman standing behind her in the mirror. She turns around to slap him, but he grabs her hand.

"What the hell are you doing in here? Were you watching me take a shower? How long have you been in here?" Carol asks angered.

Batman lets go of her hand.

"Don't worry; I got in here a little after you got out. I'm just letting you know I'm going to search around this floor, and a few others. I just want to make sure everything is safe, and this isn't some kind of ambush." Batman tells.

"Why are you telling me? Aren't you and Superman sharing a room?" Carol asks.

"Yes we are, but he is asleep. You're the only one who is up besides me."

"That is a good idea, by the way I'm Carol. Who are you behind the masks?" Carol asks with a smile.

Batman is silent, just thinking for a few seconds.

"Maybe another time Carol. You really should get some sleep." Batman replies.

Batman then exits the bathroom closing the door behind him. Carol looks down at the ground.

"They really should have had a bathroom in each room. Not three in the hallways on each floor." Carol says to herself.

She thinks to herself, remembering she had locked the bathroom door. That raises one question, how did he get in?

To Be Continue


	4. Tournament begins

The Justice Heroes Elite

**The Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 4: Tournament begins**

Pythena enters the castle, and makes her way to the front room. She spots two Tarkatans playing cards at a nearby table. She makes her way over to a table where Shang Tsung sits alone thinking. She slams her fist on the table sitting down in front of him. He looks up at her confused.

"What's wrong, did something happen?" Shang Tsung asks.

"There is no real problem, I'm just pissed that Batman and the guy in the Iron suit showed up." They are pathetic and a waste of time, there powers are the kind you can buy at a Wal-Mart!!" Pythena says with much anger.

Shang Tsung takes his hands out of his pockets and rests them on the table.

"I don't see what the big deal is; won't the two of them be easily beaten?" Shang Tsung asks.

"That is the whole point!" We need to get rid of the threats; the two of them aren't real heroes." Plus I barely know anything about either of them; I only focused on the super powered ones with real abilities." Pythena says looking down at the table.

"You need to stop worrying; everything will work out just fine." I'll speak with you later; I need to arrange the fighters on the brackets now." Shang Tsung tells.

He gets up from the table and walks into a back room.

**The next**

**Morning**

Bucky's eyes open, and he looks at the clock which says 8:35 AM. He sits up in the bed and yawns. He looks over at the other bed, to see Diana and Carol still asleep. He gets out of his bed slowly, trying not to wake the two. He picks up the Cap suit which lies next to the bed. He takes it with him leaving the room in silence. He makes his way to one of the bathrooms in the hall. Inside of another room, Clark is up and getting out of bed. He walks over to the other bed where Bruce sleeps.

"Hey Bruce wake up, it's time that we get ready." He says tapping him on the shoulder.

Bruce grunts at Clark, putting his face into the pillow.

"Come on Bruce, it's already after eight." We have to be there by ten if you haven't forgotten." Clark says.

Clark backs up as Bruce sits up, rubbing his eyes.

"Did you have a late night or something?" Clark asks.

Bruce gets out of the covers and sits on the edge of the bed.

"You know I do late hours Kal." I had to be sure this place was safe?" Bruce replies.

Bruce walks over to a corner where his bag lays. He bends down opens the bag, pulling out a bat suit and utility belt. He looks over at Kal.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, and when I get back you can go in." Bruce tells him.

With that, Bruce puts on a pair of jeans over his boxer shorts and exits the room with his bat suit. Inside another room the T.V. is on. Tony Stark gets out of bed and gets into his iron suit. Wally pulls one of his rings out and zooms into his flash suit.

"Well, it looks like the two of us are ready to go." I wonder about the others." Even if Super boy isn't here, I think this tournament will be a lot of fun." I've always wanted to take on Spiderman!" Flash says.

Tony smiles under his suit. Flash picks up the T.V. Remote and changes the channel. He takes a second to look over at Ironman.

"Don't you sweat a lot in that suit? I mean come on; the weather in this place is hot man!" Flash asks.

"That is a good question." I programmed air conditioning inside of it."

"That was smart; do you also have a heater for when it is cold?" Flash asks.

Tony smiles again under the iron.

"Yes I did." He replies.

"I guess you have pretty much thought of everything." Flash adds.

**At a Studio**

**Miles away**

Johnny Cage enters with some papers. He walks passed many camcorders that are on a set. He quickly spots the man he is looking for, and makes his way that direction.

"Hello Mr. Cage, so what do you have for me?" Ritchie asks.

Johnny hands him the papers that are in a huge envelope. The man goes through the papers for a little bit before saying anything

"Well Johnny, it looks like everything is here." Welcome aboard." Filming will start in the next few weeks." You can talk with Ms. Chelsie over there, who will hook you up with your script." Ritchie tells.

Johnny shakes hands with the man, before heading that direction. She looks up from her desk and smiles at him.

"You must be Johnny Cage." Chelsie says shaking his hand.

"Yes I am." How long will it take for you to get the script for me?" I have some place I really need to be." Johnny asks.

She sits back putting her legs on top of the table.

"I will have it printed out for you in about thirty minutes." She replies.

Johnny looks down at his watch.

"How about I pick it up later, like maybe tonight?" I really don't want to be late for this." Johnny asks.

"That will be ok." Do you mind if I ask where you are going?" She asks.

"I'm going to the Mortal Kombat tournament." Johnny replies as he begins to walk off.

"I'll be routing for you." Chelsie says with a smile.

Johnny exits the building to see a helicopter waiting for him. Jax and Sonya step out of the helicopter to greet him.

"How did the two of you know I was here?" Johnny asks confused.

"We checked at your house first, and you weren't there." So this is the only other place you would be." Sonya says.

"This guy is one of the hosts for the tournament; he is going to take us to the island." Jax says pointing at the pilot in the helicopter.

"Ok, than let's not keep him waiting." Johnny says.

The three of them get into the helicopter. Not much longer and it is air born. Another hour passes.

**Inside the**

**Tournament dome**

Superman enters with the rest of the heroes behind him. Spiderman's eyes widen at the long lines.

"Man, just how many people are going to be in this tournament!!" This is getting better and better by the minute." Hopefully there will be a huge crowd watching as well." Spiderman hopes.

"This must be the right place." Superman says.

He turns to Batman and gives him the map. Batman folds it up and puts it in his utility belt.

"I guess this line is to sign in." It will be interesting to see who out of us all will be on the same bracket." Green Lantern says.

Many minutes pass, and they are now at the front of the line. A man in one of the booths hands Wolverine a pen.

"All you need to do is sign your name on the next available spot." The guy tells.

Wolverine looks down on the paper, and writes his name by the number 326.

"Alright you can head in, but take a left." The guy tells him.

"No problem bub." Wolverine replies.

He enters the main area. He is amazed at the sight of the ring; there is no top on the dome. The sun shines bright on the ring. Wolverine looks into the audience area to hear many screams and cheers.

"Wow, there must be over five thousand people in the crowd." I think I am going to enjoy this tournament!" Wolverine says to himself.

Logan can feel himself getting nervous, but pumped up and ready to fight! Not long after the others are registered and join Wolverine. Both Spiderman and Flash, show there excitement.

"Come on guys, we need to go find the brackets!" Flash says.

"I know, I'm anxious to see who I will be fighting!" Spidy says in excitement.

Wonder Woman looks far ahead and spots four wood boards with names on them.

"Let's go up that way, I think the brackets are posted up over there." Wonder Woman says, pointing.

Flash zooms past everyone, with Spiderman running behind him. Ms. Marvel shakes her head.

"I swear those two are acting like children." She says.

The rest of the group catches up with them.

"I can't seem to find my name, there are so many on each board." Flash says scratching his head.

"I might be able to help." A voice from behind him says.

Flash turns around to see a muscular man.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"Oh sorry, my name is Liu Kang." You and your friends look to be new here." I like the costumes." I hope you all enjoy the Mortal Kombat tournament." Liu says.

Flash walks over and shakes hands with him.

"It's always nice to see a new Friendly face." I'm called the Flash." He introduces.

Liu Kang walks in front of the brackets. He looks at it for a few moments.

"There you are." You are going against a guy called Veimp." Liu tells flash.

The others stand behind the two.

"Thanks a lot Liu, I really appreciate that." Flash says.

"No problem, I hope to see you around." Liu replies.

He walks off and waves to them all. Green Lantern and the rest of the heroes move up to look at the brackets. Spiderman finds everyone's name in the group.

"This is amazing, four brackets with 100 participants in each." So how it is looking, Bats, Supes, and Flash are in Bracket 1." Wonder Woman, Cap, Ms. Marvel, and Ironman in 2, with Green Lantern and Wolverine in 3." That is really cool; I basically get a free trip to the finals, with me being the only one in Bracket four out of us!" Spidy says in relief.

"Don't get to excited Spiderman." You don't know any of the fighters of this world." Captain America says.

A man steps in the middle of the ring with a micro phone.

"I'm glad you could all make it today, we are glad to present to you the Mortal Kombat tournament!!" Things will be a lot different this year, you as the audience can now place bets on who you think will win each match." He tells.

The crowd goes wild with cheers and yelling!

"We also have a new transport system, which means the fighters have the choice of fighting here in the dome." Or they can choose to fight in another destination of there choosing." But with the huge energy window above me, you all will still be able to see them battle." The announcer tells.

The crowd is even louder than before. Liu Kang and Kung Lao stand nearby watching.

"Wow, it really is different this year." But I won't perform any different, even with that many people watching." Kung Lao says cracking his Knuckles.

"This is what we trained for, there are much more outsiders taking part this time." I still see myself in the final round." Liu Kang says stretching.

"We will see about that." Kung Lao says under his breath.

Inside of a back room, Subzero sits in silence. He can here the roaring crowd outside.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" The announcer says over the speaker.

The crowd takes a bit before it calms down.

"You all should thank Ms. Pythena for the new updates to the tournament." If it weren't for her, things would still be the same." Here she is, Pythena." He says pointing at her as she enters the ring.

The crowd cheers again. Pythena takes the microphone from the announcer and begins talking. Outside of the Dome, a helicopter lands with Sonya, Jax, and Johnny getting out. They get out of the helicopter and head into the dome fast. Johnny is first to get to a booth. He used his ID to get to the front of the line.

"How are you doing today Mr. Cage?" The guy behind the booth asks.

Johnny looks down the list and signs his name by 387.

"I'm doing just fine." Johnny finally replies.

Johnny then heads into the main area of the dome, where Pythena is speaking. Jax and Sonya join him quickly.

"Ok everyone, the Mortal Kombat tournament will begin shortly." Once we get all fighters in the waiting area." They will enter the ring when they are called up." Pythena tells.

The crowd claps and cheers, awaiting the first fighters to enter the ring. The hosts of the tourney gather up the participants standing around and take them to the huge waiting area. Wolverine looks up to see the many TV's.

"I guess that is how we will be able to watch each match, while it isn't are turns." He says to himself.

In another thirty minutes the fighters are all gathered in the waiting room. Shang Tsung steps into the ring as Pythena exits.

"It is time, Mortal Kombat begins now!" First up is Liu Kang vs. Blood brawler." Shang Tsung says.

The crowd is excited and loud!! Liu Kang and his opponent make there way past the many fighters in the waiting room. Blood Bawler accidentally bumps into Reptile, who pushes him against a wall.

"Watch where you are going idiot." Reptile says.

Blood Brawler ignores him and continues to walk. Both fighters enter the ring shortly. This gets the crowd really excited! Shang Tsung steps out of the ring with the announcer stepping back in. He holds the microphone.

"So would the two of you like to battle right here in the dome, or take it somewhere else?" The announcer asks.

The two just stair at each other, neither of them saying a word. Liu Kang finally speaks.

"We will fight right here in the dome." He replies, not taking his eyes off of his opponent.

The crowd gets loud again. The announcer exits the ring. Both fighters get in there fighting stances and back up a bit from each other. Everyone in the waiting room is tense; watching on the TV's who will strike first. Scorpion stands by a water fountain.

"I hope Liu Kang kicks this guys butt!" Flash yells.

A lot of people in the waiting room, look over at Flash. Batman walks up behind him.

"Do me a favor Wally, just shut up." Batman whispers.

Flash smiles and scratches his head. Everyone's attention is back on the screens, in a few seconds. Blood Brawler pulls a chain out of his jacket, with a blade on the end of it. He swings it around in place for a bit, before throwing it forward. Liu jumps back, and grabs the side of the blade. He pulls hard on it, pulling the chain out of his opponent's hands. He drops the chain, jumps up and bicycle kicks Blood Brawler to the ground. The crowd is loud, and chanting Liu Kang's name. Blood Brawler gets up and throws a few punches at the champion, which are blocked. Liu knees him in the stomach and uppercuts him. The man lands on his back.

"Hhm, maybe this Liu Kang fighter deserves more credit than I gave him." Pythena says to herself, standing outside the ring.

Blood Brawler is slow and dizzy to get up. Liu jumps up and knife hands him in the neck, he then round house kicks him back down. Blood Brawler looks up at Liu one more time, before his eyes shut and he falls unconscious. Some of the audience get out of there seats to stand up and clap!! The announcer steps back into the ring.

"The winner of this Match is Liu Kang!" He tells.

Liu waves at the audiences as he steps out of the ring, and heads back for the waiting area.

"I knew you would beat him quick, but I had no idea it would end that fast." Kung Lao says.

Liu stops and stands next to the man.

"Let's hope you are just as lucky." Liu says.

He does not reply, but closes his eyes standing in silence. A few more matches go by.

"Alright, now for the next match." It is Zudo vs. Spiderman!" The announcer says.

When he heard his name get called, he shakes a bit. Batman notices this, but just sits back.

"I guess that means you're the first to fight out of our group." Superman says.

He pats Spidy on his back.

"Wish me luck guys." Spidy says.

He makes his way past the fighters in the room.

"Spiderman, who goes by a lame name like that?" Cyrax says, as Spidy passes by.

Peter just grins under his mask, and continues his way to the ring. Zudo gets in first, and awaits Spiderman who gets in a little while after.

"So where would the two of you like to duke it out?" The announcer asks, putting the microphone between them both.

"We would like to take a look at the area's you have." Spidy says.

"Great, that will make you two the first today." The announcer says.

Pythena steps into the ring. She has them both look up at the energy window; it goes through the many different areas. After doing that, she exits the ring.

"So which one will it be boys?" The announcer asks.

Zudo doesn't say anything, just standing there. Spiderman has a hard time picking one. But the crowd begins yelling the lost swamp, Spidy smiles at this.

"The lost swamp it is!" Spiderman tells.

The announcer gets out of the ring. A huge light shines over both Spiderman and Zudo, within a flash of energy they are both gone. The audiences look up on the energy window, which shows a clear image of Spiderman walking around in mud. The crowd is loud and excited. Inside the lost swamp, Spidy looks for Zudo.

"I wonder where he went, I hate hide and seek." Spidy says.

He looks up to see the clouds covering the moon. He realizes there is a huge time difference in this world. As apposed to back in the dome area. He can hear frogs crocking, and insects. His Spider sense goes off, and he jumps out of the way of a metal boomer rang. He looks up in a near by tree, Zudo looks down at him smiling.

"Are you going to come down?" Or am I going to have to come up there?" Spidy asks.

Zudo jumps down from the tree, and almost slips when he lands in the mud. Spiderman shoots out his web, and it sticks on Zudo's chest. Spiderman pulls himself toward his opponent and kicks him into the mud. Zudo gets up and starts throwing punches at Spidy, who dodges them with his reflexes. He gets annoyed with this, picking up Spidy and throwing him into the swamp water. Spiderman looks down at his wet muddy suit.

"You just had to get my suit all wet and dirty." I think it's time we finish this." Spiderman says, standing in the dark water.

Zudo runs at Spiderman, and tackles him into the water. He digs his hand to the bottom and throws wet mud into the Wall Crawlers face. Spidy webs Zudo's arms together and kicks him off of him. Zudo breaks out of the web and the two begin fighting. Spiderman trips over a rock, and falls into the mud. Zudo places his foot on Spiderman's chest, pulling out a large blade.

"I win, Spider boy!!" Zudo yells, about to stab the blade into his opponent.

Just then a huge Crocodile comes out of the swamp water, and bites off Zudo's head. His body falls forward, with his blood shooting all over Spiderman. The Croc comes back, and takes the rest of his body under. Spiderman jumps out of the water and swing up into a tree with his web.

"What just happened?" I have never seen a Crocodile that big!!" Either those were some really good graphics, or my opponent just got eaten." Spidy says.

In seconds a light shines over him, and he is brought back to the dome. The crowd is at its loudest!! Spiderman stands alone in the ring, covered in mud and blood. Everyone in the crowd, jumps up and cheers. Shang Tsung enters the ring with the announcer. The announcer puts up Spiderman's hand.

"Spiderman wins, fatality." Shang Tsung says.

No one in the waiting room believes what they just saw. Superman and Ironman are wide eyed. Spiderman looks over at Shang Tsung.

"So does this mean people can die in this tourney?" I didn't think it was going to be like this." Spiderman asks.

"Yes, that is the way it is." You can be killed, or just beaten." Shang Tsung replies.

"Do you have an idea where I can go, to clean up a bit?" Spiderman asks.

"There is a bathroom on your way to the waiting area." Shang Tsung answers.

Spidy thanks him, and then heads out of the ring. He gets many cheers, and waves at the people. In the waiting room, Captain America stands in a corner thinking. Wonder Woman walks up next to him.

"What's on your mind Buck?" She asks.

He looks down at the ground, not making eye contact.

"I know where not to fight when it's my turn." Cap replies.

Wonder Woman laughs a little at what he said. Batman walks over to the Water fountain, and gets a small drink. He and Scorpion catch glimpses. They stare at each other for a bit, until Batman finally walks off. A few of the hosts are cleaning the ring, getting rid of the mud and blood that dripped off of Spiderman. Spidy returns to the waiting room, looking clean. He gets a few claps from a lot of the fighters. He makes his way over to his group.

"So how do you guys think I did?" Spidy asks.

"Well obviously you won, so you must have done something right." Ms. Marvel replies.

"You were awesome Spiderman, couldn't have done it better myself." I was however surprised when that huge Croc came out of nowhere." Green Lantern adds.

Spiderman talks with the group for awhile, except Batman who stands alone and Wonder Woman who is talking with Captain America. Another two hours pass. Many matches have gone by.

"And now we have Nitara vs. Batman!!" Come on out you two." The announcer yells.

Batman's eyes open at the sound of his name; he gets off the wall he leans on. Spiderman and Superman walk over to the Dark Knight.

"Go show him what Batman can do." Superman says.

Batman shakes his head.

"What's wrong?" Superman asks.

"That was a bit lame." Batman replies.

"Good luck bats, just remember brains beats muscle if you are out powered." Spiderman says.

"Thanks, I will remember that." Batman says.

The Dark Knight walks passed the fighters who sit around. He and Scorpion catch glimpses again, but this time he just keeps going. Spiderman turns to Superman.

"Doesn't Nitara sound like a girl?" Spiderman asks.

Superman just looks at him.

"Let's just watch the fight." Superman says.

Everyone's attention is on the TV's around. Batman enters the ring, and looks up to see his opponent fly down into the ring. She licks her lips at the sight of him.

"Wow, it is a woman." She has bat wings, now that is funny." Superman says.

Batman and Nitara stair into each others eyes.

**To Be Continue**


	5. Progressive winning

Batman holds on tight to her stomach, he moves up further

**The Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP5: Progressive winning**

Batman stares into Nitara's eyes through his lenses, with her looking back at him. She ends it by turning her head to the side and laughing. He raises an eye brow behind the cowl confused. Nitara steps forward, walking ground Batman a few times. He stays in place just looking at her. She finally comes to a stop in front of him.

"A man who dresses like a bat." She says, holding back a giggle.

Batman does nothing but frowns.

"You are interesting. I can't wait to taste your blood." Nitara says, showing her fangs.

The announcer walks up, standing between Nitara and Batman. She asks to look at the different areas. Pythena operates the energy window from outside of the ring. The two opponents look up at the screen, as she goes through the many different places.

"We will take this to the grave yard." Nitara tells.

The audiences clap and cheer, as the announcer steps out of the ring. Back in the waiting area Reptile stands around with a few others.

"This Batman guy is about to get his ass handed to him." He says.

"You got that right, this outsiders life ends today." Cyrax says agreeing.

Flash stands nearby, and can hear the two. He shakes his head in disagreement. Flash makes his way over to Spiderman and Superman, whose eyes are focused on the TV. The three of them watch together. The light shines over the two fighters, and they are transported to the grave yard. The two of them are surrounded by tomb stones with much fog. She looks up to see the moon flapping her wings, and flying into the air. She looks downward to try and find Batman. It is hard for her to see much of anything, with the thick fog. Dead leafs fall from a nearby tree, she spots this swooping down. An object comes from behind her fast. She kicks off of the tree jumping and flying into the air, dodging the batarang. She fly's down in front of the Dark Knight, kicking him into a tomb stone. Batman flips up, pulling out two batarangs.

"Are you some kind of vampire? Your reflexes are not normal." Batman asks.

She does not answer, but jumps into the air and glides down in front of him. She attempts to scratch him but he knocks her hand out of the way, with a batarang. He punches her in the face and kicks her back. The ground area behind Batman begins to move. He turns around in time, to see a skeleton pop out of the ground. Both Nitara and Batman are surprised to see this. The skeleton grabs him by his cape and shoulder, swinging him around. In the waiting room, some fighters laugh as they watch.

"This is incredibly unexpected. It's funny that an outside interference could end the match." Wolverine says, with crossed arms.

Green Lantern stands next to him.

"I agree with you completely. But this match is not over yet." He says.

The audience seems to roar as the skeleton throws Batman into Nitara, who catches him. She slams her knee into his back, and throws him into a nearby tree. The vampire takes this opportunity to fly into the air. She looks down to see the skeleton running at Batman. He throws a bat bomb at it, exploding him into pieces. A few seconds pass, and the bones put themselves back together.

"What in gods name!" Batman says surprised, with wide glowing eyes.

Batman looks into the dark sky to see her flying. He pulls out his bat grappler and shoots it up. The wiring wraps around Nitara's ankle, pulling him into the air. He presses a button on the grapple gun, pulling him closer to her. He jumps onto the top of her back. She fly's all over the place, and upside down to try and get rid of him. Batman holds on tight to her stomach, he moves up further. His hands find there way to her breasts. He realizes his mistake and let's go, Nitara blushes with anger as one of her wings knocks him off of her back. He falls many feet down into the grave yard. Batman lies on his back not getting up. Nitara comes out of the sky, landing in front of him.

"I had no idea you were so much of a pervert. It seems you can't get up, such a pity. I guess I will finish you off now." Nitara says, stepping forward.

She sits down on top of him pulling out her knife. She turns Batman's head to the side, looking down at his neck. She licks her lips, and brings her head down closer to his.

"I'm going to enjoy sucking you dry." She whispers in his ear.

He turns his head to face hers, half a smile is on his face.

"Why don't you just wait five more seconds?" Batman says.

She sits up on him, but confused. He quickly pushes her off of him, and kicks her a few feet away getting back on his feet. She is getting up to face him, but something explodes on her back. She blasts off fast into the air, crashing into a tomb stone which knocks her out. Seconds after, zombies bust out of the ground and surround her. Batman grins throwing a smoke bomb over at the zombies. He jumps in with his gas mask on, and takes down the zombies. He picks up Nitara and grapples them out of the area. He sets her down behind a tree and stands next to her. A light shines over them both, and they are brought back to the tournament dome with a loud crowd. He then takes off his gas mask. Shang Tsung and the announcer enter the ring. The announcer puts up Batman's hand.

"Batman wins." Shang Tsung says.

The paramedics come into the ring and put Nitara onto a stretcher, leaving the ring with her. Batman gets a few cheers and boos. Shang Tsung walks up next to Batman.

"Next time when you are in battle, you must let your opponent die. You have shown weakness to the audience." Shang Tsung tells.

Batman steps out of the ring, heading back to the waiting area. He passes Pythena on his way out, who rolls her eyes at him. He does not notice it, and continues to walk. Superman walks over to Wonder Woman and Captain America who are laughing.

"Hey Diana did you watch Batman's match, he was great?!" Superman asks.

Wonder woman puts her hand up, waving at him indicating to talk to her later.

"Not now Kal." She says, still laughing a bit with her hand on Caps shoulder.

Superman makes his way over to Green Lantern and Ms. Marvel. As Batman re enters the waiting area, many whispers can be heard.

"What a dummy, he wouldn't let them just tear her body a part." Darrius says.

He just ignores the rude comments and continues to walk forward. He looks over at Scorpion who looks back at him. It ends as quickly as it started with Batman walking off. Spiderman and Ironman approach the Dark Knight.

"You did awesome bats!! That is great she didn't notice you placed the bomb on her. Even I didn't know you did that, until the bomb went off." Spiderman tells.

Batman stands up against a wall.

"I do have a question for you Batman. Why didn't you just let that rotten Nitara die?" Ironman asks.

Batman looks up from the ground, but not at Ironman.

"There is one thing the both of you should know about me. I don't kill, and I won't stand by and watch anyone die. The day that happens, is the day I hang up the cape and cowl." Batman tells.

Both Ironman and Spiderman stand on the wall next to Batman. Looking up at the TV as the announcer begins to speak.

"The Next match is Kira vs. Superman! You two may enter the ring at this time." The announcer tells.

Batman, Spiderman, and Ironman are very surprised. Spidy looks at both Ironman and bats.

"Now this is just freaking strange, you and Superman's matches back to back. They must have set this up or something." Spiderman complains.

Supes walks up there way, heading for the exit. Spiderman steps in front of him, resting his hand on his shoulder.

"Alright big guy, go show her why they call you the man of steal!" Spidy says.

Superman smiles at Spiderman, and continues to walk waving at Batman and Ironman who stand against a wall. Kira waits in the ring, to see Superman flying up high and landing in the ring. The crowd is really excited to see a different type of fighter, like Superman in the ring! The announcer walks up to the two.

"So where would the two of you, like to fight today?" He asks.

"We will do it here in the ring sir." Superman replies.

The announcer steps out of the ring with Shang Tsung. Kira gets in her fighting stance, backing up from the Kryptonian. She looks at him from head to toe. She smiles a bit, at him standing up straight and stiff.

"Are you sure you're Superman? You seem more like Gay man to me!" Kira says laughing.

Superman looks down at her, but he does not show a face of anger.

"Excuse me, what is it you just said?" Superman asks, already knowing what she said.

"Do you need to clean the wax out of your ears, gay man? I know you heard me that time. Just look at the way you dress, it's pitiful." Kira replies.

"Why don't we get this show started?" Superman says as he smiles.

She pulls out two blades and runs at the last son of Krypton. She swings her blade at him, but he zooms behind her in less then a second. Some of the people in the audience stand up and clap!

"What the hell!! How did he move that fast?!" A guy in the audience yells clapping at the same time.

Pythena walks up next to Shang Tsung.

"You see now why I say your earth realm heroes are nothing to me. It is heroes like Superman who we need to worry about." Pythena tells him.

Shang Tsung doesn't reply but continues to watch the match. Kira back kicks, but he zooms in front of her before her leg even extends out the full way. He knocks her to the ground with a slight push. Some of the audience laughs at Kira. She drops her blades, and gets up to try and punch him. He runs circles around her, as she throws kicks and punches at him. She eventually stops, falling to her knees out of breath. He stands in front of her with a smile on his face. She looks up at him, with fear in her eyes.

"Are you done playing around?" Superman asks in a nice tone.

The crowd is loud, with many talking amongst each other.

"As soon as the voting booths open, I'm putting five thousand on this Superman guy. I have not seen a fighter yet, who compares with him." A guy says, in his seat.

"You got that right. When I first came here, I had my mind set that the champion Liu would win. But Superman will literally destroy him, I'm betting everyone will put there money on this guy. I'm going to put down two hundred thousand on Superman." The guy next to him replies.

Back in the ring, Kira throws a punch at Supes which he grabs. He cracks her knuckles with his strong grip. She yells out in pain, falling to her knees. Supes grabs her arm, and fly's them both into the air. He throws her down fast; she crashes into the ring knocked out. Both the announcer and Shang Tsung are surprised! Pythena smiles at there facial expressions. The two of them enter the ring.

"The Winner is Superman!" The announcer shouts.

The crowd chants Superman's name as he fly's out of the ring. Inside the waiting room, fighters discuss the match.

"How the heck is anyone in this room, going to be able to beat that guy? He has super strength and speed like I've never seen before!" A fighter yells punching a wall.

Many others in the room agree with him.

"This tournament is beginning to get really pointless. That man in the red underwear is to damn strong!" Rain yells in agreement.

Superman walks into the waiting room, and everything becomes dead silent. He walks over to Batman, Ironman, and Spiderman. Some people stare at him.

"You were awesome Supes; I know you could have taken her out in a second. But where would be the fun in that." Spiderman says.

Ms. Marvel walks up to wonder woman and Cap.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but did the two of you see how quick Superman's match went bye?" She asks.

Diana turns around to face Ms. Marvel. Captain America has his focus on her as well.

"Superman already fought? I guess we missed it. He did win right?" Wonder Woman asks.

"He was toying with his combatant, but he won easily. Shouldn't the two of you be focusing on your upcoming matches, and not each other?" Ms. Marvel asks.

"Are you jealous? We are focused, sitting around and watching so many different people fight can get boring." Wonder Woman replies.

Ms. Marvel backs up a bit, putting her hands on her waists. The announcer calls up the next two fighters who will fight in the ring.

"Jealous, are you serious?! To let you know I'm not even in to Cap, he is a friend figure to me. It's ok that the two of you talk, but just remember to stay focused." Ms. Marvel tells.

Wonder Woman looks away from Ms. Marvel and over at Captain America.

"I will be back in a minute; I'm going to congratulate Superman." Wonder Woman says walking off.

Ms. Marvel looks at Cap who is smiling.

"You feel something for her don't you?" She asks crossing her arms.

"Maybe there is a little something between us, but it is just a close friendship." Captain America replies.

"Yeah right, whatever you say than." She adds walking off.

Wonder Woman stops in front of Superman.

"I heard you won your first match, good job. So what are you going to do about Connor?" Wonder Woman asks.

"If that was really Connor, we have to win this tournament to save him. So are focus is to win as much as we can." Superman tells.

"You're the only one who has fought out of us; hopefully we all come out with wins." Wonder Woman says.

Superman puts his hand on his head, and gasps.

"What is it, did I say something wrong?" She asks.

He removes his hand looking down at her.

"I told you that Batman had won his match, and so did Spiderman earlier." Superman tells.

Wonder Woman steps back, with her mouth opened a bit. She looks away from Kal, and down at her red boots.

"Oh I'm sorry about earlier; we just had a good conversation going. You know how that goes. Any way, where is Batman?" Wonder Woman asks.

"I'm not sure, he went off somewhere with two of the others." Superman replies.

In a corner of the waiting room, Flash, Liu Kang, Batman, Kung Lao, and Spiderman sit at a table with a few other participants talking. The men drink iced Pepsi. At the table, each person discusses some of there past fighting experiences. Liu Kang is up to talk.

"When I began my training, it was in the Shalion temple. Both Kung Lao and I are Shalion monk fighters." Liu Kang tells.

"That was so cool; your life story was pretty interesting. I'm just confused on the part why Kahn wanted a rematch against you, after you had beaten him. But I guess that is how all bad guys are." Flash says.

"I can't wait to see you fight, especially since you conclude that you're the fastest man alive. I doubt you're faster than the guy in the red cape." Kung Lao says, taking another sip of his drink.

"Just wait and see Supes can't keep up with me any day." Flash says sitting back in his chair.

The guy's are quite at the table, looking up at the TV to see that Sektor won the match. Spiderman taps Batman on the shoulder.

"It looks like your up bats, let's hear it." He says.

Most fighters at the table want to know why he dresses like a bat. He does not want to share the beginning of his origin with anyone, so he declines.

"I will start off with my first night of patrol." Batman tells.

Everyone at the table is interested and listening. Sonya and Jax sit down next to Liu, not knowing what is going on. Another thirty minutes goes by, with a few more matches. The announcer stands in the middle of the ring.

"This should be an interesting one, Subzero vs. Killer rampage. You two may enter the ring at this time.

Subzero and his opponent are quick to get into the ring. The two agree to look at the different areas, so Pythena goes through them.

"The Pyramid looks promising; it's a great place to for me to rampage on this Subzero." Killer Rampage says, getting in the ninjas face.

Shang Tsung exits the ring. The two are then transported to the Pyramid. Subzero stands on an upper part of it, looking down at his opponent. Both fighters realize the steepness of the pyramid. A few miles away, a sand storm is headed to there location.

"Why don't we begin blue ninja?" He says.

Subzero jumps up a bit, sliding down and kicking into killer Rampage. Who tumbles to the ground, rolling down a few times before catching himself. Subzero shoots an ice ball at him, but he dodges it sliding across the surface. Killer rampage runs at him, grabbing him by his head and slamming him down onto the surface! It breaks open with Subzero falling through. Killer Rampage jumps in as well. Subzero lands on a platform, and so doe's Killer rampage. Both fighters look up to check out there surroundings. They can see small Egyptian paintings across the walls.

"Let's continue ninja, I don't think we should keep the audience waiting. Your death is a certainty." He says.

Subzero does not look at him; he looks down from the platform. He can see sinking sand down at the bottom.

"How dare you ignore me fool!" He says, jumping at Subzero.

He throws a punch at Subzero which is blocked, and the Lin Kuei fighter knife hands him across the neck. Killer rampage steps back holding his neck and coughing. Subzero runs over and uppercuts him onto another platform. He also jumps over, looking down at him. He gets up still holding his neck, trying to punch Subzero with his other arm. Sub grabs it, twisting his arm and throwing him back down to the ground. Killer Rampage spits blood.

"Your going to regret you stepped into the ring with me. No one humiliates me like this." He tells.

Subzero just elbows him on the neck, and then kicks him in the stomach. Killer rampage rolls over on his back in pain.

"For the record, I know three hundred ways to kill a man. Why does one talk so much while fighting, you should learn to shut your mouth sometimes?" Subzero says.

Killer rampages heart rate speeds up, at the mention of how many ways he knows to kill someone. Snakes hiss at the bottom, near the sinking sand. He gets back up and continues his attack on Subzero. All of his attacks are blocked, and Subzero swings his arm around punching him in the face! The hit knocks killer Rampage out, who falls off of the platform into the sinking sand. The audience cheers loud!! Subzero is quickly brought back to the dome. Shang Tsung and the announcer enter.

"Subzero wins." Shang Tsung says in the microphone.

The Lin Kuei warrior gets many cheers when exiting the ring. He heads back to the waiting area like the many fighters before him. Wolverine and Green Lantern stand by a soda machine.

"Subzero seems to be a good fighter, I will be sure to observe him closely with each of his matches. With that ring of yours, you probably don't have to worry about loosing too much of anyone." Wolverine says.

Green Lantern lightly punches Logan on his arm.

"I know you can hold your own as well. Plus some of these guys that we have seen fight and win today don't look like much. You'll do just fine Wolverine." Green Lantern adds.

The two of them look up at the TV, to see hosts cleaning the ring for the next match. Superman and Ironman walk down a hallway, heading to one of the gift shops.

"I hope we didn't travel to this world for nothing. Don't you think we should start investigating a little bit?" Ironman asks.

"If we are going to do anything like that, it will have to be after night fall. We will leave it to Batman; he is good at sneaking around and getting information. Plus we don't even know who the guys are who have Connor, or if that was him." Superman replies.

Ironman and Superman walk into a shop with electronics and many other things. The guy behind the front counter smiles at the two costumers.

"If the two of you need help on looking for something, just let me know." He says.

"We are just looking, not for anything particular." Superman replies.

"Hey you're Superman! I saw your match a little while ago, man you were awesome. I know you will most definitely win the whole thing, that is also what a lot of costumers said that have come through this shop!" He tells.

Superman stops in place, looking back at the guy.

"Thanks a lot; I will put in all my effort. But do know there are fighters here that can give me a run for my money." Superman says.

"Yeah right, I highly doubt that. Just remember I can help you if you can't find something." He replies.

Superman smiles at the man, before catching up with Ironman who is looking at some music stereo's.

"I might buy one of these. It would be nice to listen to some music tonight, back at the temple." Ironman says.

Superman looks over at a tournament flier that is on a comic rack. He picks it up and reads it.

"It looks like all of round 1 will be today, round two matches don't start until tomorrow. I guess that means Spiderman, Batman, and I don't have to fight again today." Superman says.

"I just hope they take the money from our world, in this one." Ironman says, looking at the prices.

The announcer steps back into the ring.

"And now for our next match, we have Mileena vs. Wolverine!" He tells.

Wolverine stands next to GL in the waiting room. His blood stream is pumped and he is ready to fight.

"Go get her, and don't forget to put in your best effort. But most importantly, have fun." Green Lantern says.

Wolverine smiles.

"Don't worry bub, I will." He replies.

Superman and Ironman exit the shop quickly, after hearing Wolverines name being called. He is the first one to enter the ring, jumping in and releasing the blades from his knuckles. The crowd cheers and applauses.

"I'm going to tear her limb from limb." He says.

Wolverine turns around to see her entering the ring. His eyes widen.

"Hot damn!" She is sexy beautiful." Wolverine says to himself.

He looks down at her legs, and makes his way up! Mileena walks in front of him, pulling out her Sai's.

**To Be Continue**


	6. Surprising Equal

The Justice Heroes Elite

**The Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP6: Surprise equal**

Mileena stands in front of Wolverine spinning a Sai. He just looks back and forth between her and the roaring crowd. CaptainAmerica and everyone in the waiting room watch, except for a few who just sit around talking. The announcer as usual walks up to the two participants.

"Where will the two of you fight? How about giving our audiences something we haven't seen yet!" The announcer suggests.

Wolverine thinks to himself, trying to remember the many arenas that he saw on screen before hand. He smiles with a decision made.

"The great farm looks promising." He replies.

The crowd claps and cheers, within moments the two of them are transported to the chosen area. Mileena stands on the open caged field, looking at a few horses galloping. She checks out her surroundings, also spotting Cows that chew on grass. Mileena sniffs the air, but cannot pick up his scent. The avenger/Xmen walks inside of the farmhouse. He bends down petting one of the pigs, who just squeals. He looks around to see many other caged animals, such as buffalo and lamas.

"This place is not like a farm, it's more of a zoo." He says to himself.

He exits the farmhouse with caution, looking out to see a field with Horses and Cows. He walks onto the field, sniffing the air as well, Logan picks up many different scents. A horse comes galloping at him fast, with Mileena on top of it.

"Let's do this bub!" He says, with his blades blasting out of his knuckles.

He jumps up high landing onto the horse next to her. Wolverine pulls them both off the animal, with them tumbling to the ground. She is first to get up, ready to attack he jumps back putting space between them.

"It's such a shame a mortal like you had to face me first. I am Mileena the leader of a Tarkatan army. You had better enjoy every moment of your life little man, because it ends now!" She yells ready to attack him.

"First off I am not a mortal, I'm a mutant. And second, I'm not the one who is going to die." He replies.

The two of them run at each other, with there blades colliding. She knees him close to his private area, his eyes water up as the reaction. He slashes her in the chest with his claws, as her blood flies out. She stabs one sai into his shoulder, and another one into his left rib. She kicks him to the ground after wards. She rests her boot on his chest, pulling the Sai out of his shoulder. She stabs it straight into his heart. A laugh escapes from her mouth. The crowd goes wild back in the stadium, with some people jumping out of there seats. Flash stands up from his seat shocked.

"I can't believe it, he lost! How is this happening, not only did he loose but she killed him!" Flash yells, slamming his fist on the table.

A lot of fighter's attention is now on flash, who turns his face to a wall. Batman gets out of his chair walking up next to him.

"Don't be upset Wally, I'm betting this match isn't over." He whispers.

Wally turns to Batman with a face of disbelief.

"You know what I think bats. I think you have been in your dark cave a little bit too long. She stabbed a blade into his heart, it's over I'll even put 20.00 on it!" Flash says.

Batman smiles shaking his hand, they both sit down afterwards. Flash right away puts his hand out for his money. Mileena pulls both Sais out of Wolverine, stepping back looking down at his apparent dead body. About to walk away from him, she notices something strange. The areas of his wounds begin to move! She realizes his body is regenerating! He jumps back on his feet to face her. At this moment, Batman puts his hand out in front of the flash.

"Don't tell me that you actually thought I was dead. Someone like me can't be beaten that easily." He tells.

Wolverine jumps over Mileena kicking her in the back of the head. She holds her balance, not letting herself fall. She throws both her Sais at him, as if a projectile. He spins around dodging both blades, running into her with his blades stabbing into her stomach and chest. He pulls them out, and watches her fall to the ground. She holds her stomach, as a good amount of blood gushes out.

"You may have defeated me this time, but there will be a next time." She says.

The part Tarkatan lays in a puddle of dripping blood as her eyes close, she finally dies. Wolverine shows no emotion on his face. He is brought back to the dome to a loud crowd. Flash pouts but is glad Wolverine won as he hands his cash over to the dark knight. He puts it into his utility belt. The announcer and Shang Tsung already stand in the ring.

"The Winner is Wolverine, fatality." Shang Tsung says.

Wolverine quickly steps out of the ring, heading back to the waiting area.

**Worlds away**

Ralph Bores and his men gather at the docks. The sun shines bright over the City of Gotham, many men in black suits stand around. Ralph steps forward, shaking hands with another man.

"I'm glad you could make it Bernard, this deal must go through right now. So do you have all the weapons?" Ralph asks.

Bernard puts his sun glasses on while smiling. He snaps his finger, and some of his men bring a few of the weapons out of the surrounding vehicles. The weapons are located in steal suit cases.

"I've got your money; let's do this quick before trouble shows up." He replies.

A flying object comes out from a corner knocking one of the cases out of the mobster's hands. The men look around to see Robin jumping off of a wall. The men pull out there guns shooting at him. He blocks a few of the bullets with his cape. He knocks a few of the thugs to the ground.

"Don't just stand there boys, get the damn bird boy!" Ralph yells.

Robin knife hands a guy on the neck, who coughs blood. He kicks and throws a few of them into the Gotham Lake. Bernard pulls out a chain swinging it, Robin dodges it. He round house kicks and uppercuts the mob boss into a nearby truck. He throws bird wiring around the legs of Ralph, who tries to run. He falls down hard, as the boy wonder pulls him back.

"Do yourself and your pals a favor, keep your activities out of Gotham." He tells.

Robin ties them up, leaving a legitimate call to the police. He returns to the bat cave un dressing, and heading up to the manor. Tim heads into the kitchen wetting a rag; he puts it over a bruise on his arm. He walks into the main dining room turning on the TV.

"In latest news the reporter Lois Lane is missing. She was last seen at Archens manufacturing company building." A news man tells.

Tim watches rubbing the wet rag over his arm. He thinks to himself knowing that the crime rate in Gotham has been increasing as of late, he pulls a small phone book out of his pocket. The two first numbers he spots are that of Stephanie Brown and Dick Grayson. He puts the book back into his pocket.

"I think I should be able to handle this myself, If something ever happens to Batman it will be up to me to carry on his heroics. Robin can handle Gotham for a little while." He concludes.

Tim sits back on the coach and relaxes, because when night fall hits it will be time to work. Back in the city of Bludhaven, a ninja stands in the middle of a room. The room is filled with many different weapons from all around the world, with ancient suits of armor.

"Lets begin; I will have a prize for the one who can take me down!"

Deadpool is the ninja who stands in the middle of the room, surrounded by five of his own ninjas. Three of them run in and try and attack him at the same time. They throw kicks and punches at him, which he blocks sliding to the ground. He leg grabs one of them, tossing them over and into a wall. He elbows and neck grabs two other ninjas, slamming one of them onto the cement floor. Deadpool quickly defeats the rest of them.

"You've got to be kidding me right? No wonder that Nightwing punk defeated you all so quickly! You fight like pussy cats." Deadpool says, laughing out loud.

A few of his ninjas look at him with questionable faces, because of the joke he just cracked. Deadpool walks over to one of the displays rubbing his hand against one of the blades of a sword.

"There are just a few more things we need out of this city before we leave. If that winged vigilante shows up again, don't disappoint me boys." He says.

Deadpool pulls out a sword from its holder. He performs a full kata using it. His ninjas watch him as he performs many different advanced moves. Deadpool jumps up kicking a sand bag off of its chain that holds it up.

"I'm not trying to change the plans or anything, but can't we find what where looking for in another city. Like how about New York?" One of the ninjas asks.

Deadpool throws the sword into a dart board; it sticks right into the middle. Some of the ninja's eyes widen at his accuracy! Deadpool turns to face them.

"The precise things I seek can only be found in this city. Don't tell me you're afraid of the knight with wings!" Deadpool says again laughing.

The ninjas are quite not saying a word, Deadpool exits right afterward.

**Worlds Away **

Ironman has just finished his match and blasts out of the ring, waving to the cheering crowd. Kenshi and Superman have just introduced themselves to each other.

"Ten others including myself have come from our home planet, to take part in this tourney. Are reasons for coming is a bit strange, it's nothing you really need to know about." Supes tells.

Kenshi listens to Superman talk for a bit, before he says anything.

"I'm a blind fighter; I have been this way for longer than I can remember. I'm use to being in the darkness, although it would be nice to see the beautiful colors of the world." He tells.

Superman looks over at the blind man almost feeling sorry for him. Pythena walks into a dark back room, turning on a light to see Kahn sitting at a desk. He looks up at her as she looks back at him, with a confused face.

"I don't even want to know what you were doing in the dark. Everything seems to be going the way I planned, each hero that has fought from the other world! They have won there matches." Pythena tells.

"So will the plans remain the same? The winner of the tournament will fight Shang Tsung?" Shao Kahn asks.

Pythena walks toward Kahn, sitting herself on top of the desk he sits at. She puts her hand on his chin, bringing his face up to hers.

"You know babe I think you should be the one they face in the final round. You're such a powerful man." She says, bringing her lips to his.

Kahn pulls back standing up out of the chair. She looks up at him confused yet again.

"You're a very beautiful girl, but no woman can seduce me. If that is what you want, I will fight against the winner of the final round." He replies.

She sits up straight on the desk, just looking at him for a few seconds.

"When the time comes, I will have to enhance your strength and abilities. Superman will be the person you will fight; there is no one among them all who can defeat him." She tells.

He turns his head away from her.

"Once again you have underestimated the other fighters. Very well I will be prepared for this man of steal. That is what they call him right?" He asks.

Pythena replies by nodding her head. The two of them can hear the roaring crowd outside of the room. Ms. Marvel swings and throws her opponent out of the ring. Shang Tsung and the announcer are quick to get in, announcing her as the winner. She enters the waiting area shortly after wards.

"Nice job Ms. Marvel, I didn't know you could change your body molecules like that."

She looks over to see Superman standing up against a wall with his arms crossed. She stands next to the kryptonian.

"Thanks it means something coming from you. Why don't we gather up those of us who have fought, and go out to eat somewhere? I don't know about you big guy, but I don't think I want to hang in this place all day." She suggests.

Supes puts his arm around her.

"If we are going to go anywhere, we should wait until everyone from our group has fought. It shouldn't be too much longer." He says.

Supes takes his arm from around her, and walks into the crowd of fighters. He spots Flash and Batman sitting at a table, talking with Liu Kang and a few others. Superman takes a seat across from Sonya. Wolverine and Green Lantern, sit at a table playing cards with some other fighters.

"Next match is Hazel Flame vs. Reptile, hurry in you to." The announcer speaks.

Reptile cracks his knuckles.

"It's about time; I don't think I could have waited any longer." He says.

Reptile jumps into the air, doing a front flip over a lot of participants. Hazel Flame awaits him in the ring. Reptile is quick to request the match take place in the dome. With that he and his opponent are left alone to face off.

"So now there is a green ninja, there are way too many participants dressed as ninjas. You should have come up with a better idea bud." Hazel Flame tells.

Reptile just smirks at his comment. The lizard ninja is quick to begin, as he jumps up and punches his opponent across the ring. Hazel Flame pulls out a two sided staff blade, using it to keep him from falling.

"I see you've got a little quickness to yourself ninja, but they don't call me flame for nothing!"

He ties the staff onto his back, as his hands heat up. Both his arms are now in burning flames. Reptile is a bit surprised at this technique, but no where near afraid. He throws and shoots fire balls at Reptile who runs back and forth in an attempt to dodge them. Not to long one side of the ring is on fire! Reptile makes his way over to the safe side.

"You had better keep moving boy, or you will be burned alive."

He shoots a few more fire balls at him, but this time one of them hits Reptile right into the chest. The ninja ends up on his back. Hazel Flame takes this opportunity to shoot as many fire balls onto reptile as he can. He sits there as the whole arena is now covered in flames. The audiences cheer loud.

"I win!" Hazel flame says, smiling.

Movement can be seen throughout the flames, as reptile jumps up high into the air on fire. He lands in front of Hazel flame, throwing punches and kicks onto him. Reptile brutally beats him knocking him out with a punch, as a tooth is knocked out of his mouth. Water hoses come from each direction, getting rid of all the fire. Reptile stands in the ring soaking wet, with his defeated opponent. The crowd is loud as the smoke clears.

"Winner Reptile." Shang Tsung says.

Reptile steps out of the ring, with his half burnt gear.

"I'm definitely going to change suits, this one is basically destroyed." he says, to himself.

Reptile does not return to the waiting area, but to the locker he bought. He pulls out a different suit and changes into it. A few more matches go by.

"Our next match is Veimp vs. The Flash."

Batman turns to him, but only to look up at the TV, to see that he is already in the ring. Kung Lao's eyes are wide, at how he just seemingly disappeared. Superman just smiles. Veimp walks into the ring to see a smiling Flash.

"What's up with the tights man, this isn't exactly a Halloween party!" Veimp tells.

Flash turns to Shang Tsung and the announcer.

"We will take care of this match, right here, inside of the dome. Try not to blink guys it will be over that fast!" Flash tells with much confidence.

Veimp shows a face of anger. The two of them exit the ring, as Flash turns to his opponent.

"Alright fella I'm going to end this quick, this will prove to everyone who is the best around here!" Flash tells.

Veimp has had enough, tightening up his fist he runs at him throwing a punch. Flash runs around him five times before his fist fully extends. Veimp jumps back a bit afraid, as Flash runs around him with great speed throwing in many punches. Veimp is quickly knocked out. Everyone in the audience's jumps out of there seats throwing up stuff!! This is the loudest they have been all day! Even Shang Tsung and the announcer are at a loss of words, for his performance.

"Thank you everyone thank you, you're all the best?" Flash says bowing down a few times.

"Damn this is going to be a hard one!! This guy is just as fast, if not faster than that guy in the red cape earlier. I don't know who to put my money down on!" A guy in the audience says.

"It looks like Superman has competition after all; I thought this whole thing would be a blow out for him. I'm still putting fifteen thousand on Superman; I didn't see this guy fly." Another man tells.

Everyone is excited in the audience, discussing Flash! Shang Tsung and the announcer are now in the ring. Flash zooms toward them both, giving them both speedy hand shakes.

"Flash wins, flaw lawless victory." Shang Tsung says through the microphone.

This gets the crowd even more pumped up. A huge amount of the crowd chants his name. Flash runs around the ring a few times in less than a second, showing off. Now everyone in the crowd chants his name. He stops in front of the two men.

"So over all how do you guys think I did execution wise, and I do except constructive criticism." Flash says, smiling.

"You sure are an energetic one, I think you did superb. Better than a lot of the fighters out here today!" The announcer replies.

"There was nothing I could see, but your opponent falling to the ground." Shang Tsung says, grinning a little bit.

Flash laughs at his comment.

"I told you it would be quick, after all I'm the fastest man alive!" Flash says, zooming out of the ring.

He spots some cute girls who blow kisses down to him; he stops in his path bowing down to them. The waiting area is filled with confused and angry participants. One guy goes to the extreme of pushing over a table!

"How the hell is anyone going to be able to compete with a guy that fast, except for Super wonderful?! I came to this tournament to compete; those two are on a whole different level than the rest of us!" A guy yells.

Everyone's attention is on him. Wonder Woman has her head down, smiling at his frustration. Ermac comes up behind the fighter, tapping him on his back.

"I'm going to have to tell you to lower your voice; some of us are concentrating for our upcoming matches." He tells.

The guy takes a few deep breaths, picking the table up and sitting back down. Many fighters in the room agree with him. Flash re enters the waiting area, zooming over and sitting back down next to Batman. Everyone in the room's attention is turned to that table.

"Am I not the fastest man, or am I?" Flash asks.

Kung Lao shakes his head while smiling.

"Ok you get your props, you are pretty darn fast." He tells.

Spiderman congratulates flash by shaking his hand. Sonya notices everyone staring over at them.

"Can we help any of you?" She asks.

Right away most of them turn, and go into there separate areas. Batman and Superman just sit back in there chairs silent, as everyone else starts up a conversation. Over another hour goes by.

"And now we have Shady vs. Captain America."

Cap finishes his dr. pepper he got from the soda machine, making his way to the ring. He is grabbed by his arm, and turns to see Wonder Woman.

"I just want you to know I hope you do well, I'll be charring for you." She tells.

He smiles at her as they give each other a hug. After doing so, he enters the ring ready to fight. His opponent stands in the ring stretching, trying to get warmed up.

"Where will this battle take place?" The announcer asks.

**To Be Continue **


	7. End of Round 1

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP7: End of round 1**

The sun sparkles bright over the stadium. Shang Tsung stands off to the side along with the announcer. The two opponents appear to be intensely focused on one another.

"We will take this battle to the vacant castle." Shady looks away from Cap. "It seems to be my kind of place."

The two of them are quickly transported to the destination of choice. Captain America looks around observing his surroundings within the castle walls. If not for the torches on the walls, there wouldn't be any light. Cap walks down the long dark hall with his gun in hand, along with his shield in the other. He notices a window and decides to take a peek outside. There is a full moon which is partially covered by clouds, along with immeasurable stars.

"Hopefully this guy decides to show himself soon, I hate to wait around." Bucky takes a deeper thought into the circumstances. "He is probably trying to find me as well; after all, this entire place is massive.

Cap only takes a few more steps forward, before hearing the sound of something tumbling producing a clatter resonance. It echoes throughout the many halls. But it is quite clear which direction the sound came from. Captain America takes off running in hopes of discovering Shady. He ventures down and through two halls, finally coming across a suit of armor which lays across the carpet in pieces. Cap quickly concludes that it was knocked over in order to indicate his opponent's location. He is hit across the head from his backside plunging to the ground.

"Looks like I found you Mr. colorful." Shady spits on the ground crossing his arms. "Now get up so we can start this little match."

Captain America jumps up, aiming his gun at Shady who kicks it out of his hand.

"Do you really think that piece of man made weapon will harm me?! You must not know me."

Shady stands in place while his entire body begins to glow, Cap takes a few steps back not sure what to do at the moment. This individual quickly creates Shadows of himself that surround Captain America laughing. Back in the stadium, including the waiting area everyone continues to watch.

"Wow that sure is some technique he has there. Hopefully cap overcomes this and is victorious." Spiderman says looking at the shadow figures.

Close by is Wonder Woman with clinched fists, she watches with much emotion and intensity.

"I say that America dude is finished, besides what sort of coward uses a gun."

These words from somewhere in the group of participants angers Diana, but she keeps herself from saying anything. One of the dark shadows grabs and throws cap upward. Shady takes the opportunity jumping up kicking him across the hall. Cap lands on his feet throwing his shield at Shady across the way, but it is caught by a shadow. It throws the projectile back at Captain America who catches it.

"I hope you have more tricks up your sleeve than that, because if you don't this fight will be over very quickly." Shady says.

The shadows of Shady sink into the ground as if they were ghosts. They re appear from beneath Cap, holding him by his ankles. Shady runs across the room, soaring into Captain America kneeing him in the abdomen. He tops it with an uppercut. The avenger falls into a display black knight armor knocking a few of the sections off. Cap kicks up now back on his feet. Shady slides across the floor, punching and kicking at Cap who blocks the hits. Cap performs a spinning round house kick, putting Shady off balance. Cap takes the option to smash his shield into the face of Shady, who falls unconscious. The Shadow's immediately disappear back into the body of Shady. Captain America picks up his gun, watching as he and Shady are brought back to the stadium of the shrill crowd.

"Good match Captain; we will see you in round two." The announcer informs.

Cap steps out of the ring walking across the grass, waving at the spectators. Shortly after he re enters the waiting area to first be greeted by Flash.

"Good match man, for a second there you had me worried but I knew you would end up on top." Flash congratulates.

Cap gives him a smile while patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks a lot, by the looks of it we will all advance past round one. I think what remains of our group who hasn't fought yet is Green Lantern and Wonder Woman."

Flash scratches his chin a bit.

"Speaking of which, you didn't happen to cross paths with Batman exiting the ring did you?" Flash looks around trying to spot the caped crusader. "He just left from the table not saying where he was going."

"No I didn't, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Captain America replies.

Flash agrees zooming off into the crowd. The tournament continues on and with a couple more matches, it is Green lantern called up to fight against Chameleon. Both enter the ring at the exact same time, coming from different sides.

"We would like to duke it out here in the ring, I would prefer not to have outside interferences." Green Lantern tells.

Shang Tsung steps out of the ring along with the announcer. Green Lantern seems to be in a hurry creating a hammer with his ring. Chameleon doesn't have time to react, as the hammer stretches diagonally drumming him across the face. The impact of the attack results in Chameleon being knocked up over twenty ft. Before he even descends fully, Green Lantern creates a hefty shoe stomping over his opponent. The green light around Hal disappears as he goes back to normal. Chameleon lays knocked out in front of Green Lantern. The Audience laughs and cheers, standing to their feet. The Announcer enters the ring alone.

"Lets all give a hand to the Green Lantern!"

The spectators applaud him once again. The shifts in ideas now become apparent among the audience. It had begun with a simple notion that the man bearing the red cape and boots would sweep the tourney, but it has since changed. The feeling can be felt between each individual that the tournament will be won by Green Lantern, Superman, or the Flash. Pythena walks up behind a Shang Tsung with amplified eyes.

"I know it is probably hard for you to take it all in, these warriors are a great deal more powerful than anything you've ever encountered." Everyone looks up as Green Lantern flies out of the ring. "Don't worry too much about it; everything will be taken care of."

Shang Tsung crosses his arms grinning.

"So far what I've seen the only one's to worry about are Superman, Ms. Marvel, the flash, and Green Lantern."

"You haven't seen Wonder Woman in action yet, I think you will find her strength to be impressive as well."

Green Lantern enters the waiting area, and isn't surprised when he is stared down by many. He walks over taking a seat across from Superman.

"That was quick, I felt sure you were goanna let the fight drag." Superman says.

"I could have done that, but I prefer to send a message to all fighters early." Green Lantern looks up at a T. V. smiling. "I'm sure round one should be over soon; it has been a few hours now. From what I can remember I believe round two starts the day after tomorrow, it gives all the remaining participants rest and more time to prepare."

Superman shakes his head agreeing.

"Yes you are correct, originally it was going to take place tomorrow but they updated the schedule just over an hour ago."

Various other matches pass by, and it is now the 2nd to last fight of round one.

"And now we have the sparrow Vs. Wonder Woman!"

"Hmm that sure is something; I can't believe it took this long for you to finally fight." Cap pauses for a second just glaring into her face. "Good luck Diana."

She gives him a smile while giving him a hug. Wonder Woman then makes her way to the ring waving to GL and Supes on the way. Liu Kang sits back in his chair looking up at nothing in a deep train of thought. Kung Lao taps him over the shoulder.

"What's eating you, you look very worried and uneasy?" Kung Lao asks.

"It's nothing much at all." Liu sits up in his chair. "I was just thinking this tournament almost seems impossible for a mortal to win. But that is what has me all hyped up, the chance to defeat the odds."

Kung Lao can feel that Liu is enjoying to moment, and decides to think about it a little himself. The Site of Wonder Woman flying into the ring is already enough to get the crowd raucous. Her opponent possesses wings, flying into the ring as well.

"I don't care of her opinion, but I would like this match to take place in the sky haze." The Sparrow concludes.

Wonder Woman looks over at him rolling her eyes at his obvious rudeness. She shifts her body turning to Shang Tsung and the announcer.

"I guess it's whatever, that will be fine."

The Announcer walks out of the ring with Shang Tsung. Wonder Woman and the Sparrow are immediately sent to the chosen arena. Once there it is than known that their flying abilities would be proven extremely essential. The two of them stand on separate floating blocks within the sky. Wonder woman looks down and is surprised at what she discovers.

"Either we are up very high, or this world has no bottom. It would be like falling forever."

The sparrow laughs at the expression on Wonder woman's face. He jumps off of his block onto another, and continues to do this getting closer to his opponent. Diana jumps off of her block flying as well as punching into the Sparrow. This individual grabs his stomach bending over out of breath.

"For a lady, you sure pack a punch." He looks up at her with watery eyes. "But there is no way I will loose to a girl."

He jumps back a bit; throwing a punch at her that is grabbed. She cracks his knuckles which are located in the palm of her hand. Using her free arm she swings across punching him in the face. The blow to the head knocks him out cold, she grabs him by his ankle as he nearly falls off the block. The two of them are brought back to the stadium. Wonder Woman lets the Sparrow drop to the ground. It is than that the paramedics come in and retrieve him.

"The winner of this match is Wonder Woman!!

She quickly flies out of the ring with the entire crowd cheering her on. Shang Tsung looks up at her with clinched fists. Once in the waiting area she is first greeted by Spiderman and Superman.

"You sure did take that guy out quickly; I thought you would entertain us all, but that's ok. It's good enough that you won." Spidy says.

"I guess it wouldn't make senesce to leave now, we might as well watch the final match of this round. But it sure will be nice to leave this place; it feels like we have been in here forever." Wonder woman tells.

She excuses herself from them walking off; Spidy can't help but look down at her rare end.

"Wow she is such a babe." Spiderman mumbles.

Superman looks down at him with an eye brow up.

"She won't be a distraction to you now will she?" Supes asks.

Spiderman's eyes widen behind his mask, realizing that Superman heard him clearly. He thinks about it for a second, remembering that he did in fact have splendid hearing.

"No she won't, but you do have to admire a woman of her beauty and strength." Spidy replies.

"Don't think about it too much, plus we are here to find Connor. Even if we have been tricked, someone wanted us here so we must stay around to find out why." Superman says.

Spiderman shakes his head agreeing. The final match comes and goes quickly closing up the first round of the tournament. It is than that Pythena steps into the middle of the ring.

"I would like to thank you all for coming once again, round two will take place in two days. But there is plenty of events that everyone can attend in that stretch of time. Tonight just across from this stadium, a party will take place consisting of food, music, and dancing. I encourage you all to attend."

The announcer steps into the ring next to Pythena.

"Don't forget to vote for who you think will take the tournament, the voting booths are now open. The person or persons who guess right will get the money they put in back, including that of those who guessed wrong."

After the announcer is finished speaking, he gives everyone the permission to leave. Flash zooms around in the waiting room, finally stopping in front of Ironman, and Wolverine.

"Have either of you seen Batman, I'm beginning to think he got lost in this place?" Flash asks.

"He didn't pass by this way, I'm sure we'll see him on the way out." Ironman replies.

The three of them exit the waiting room together.

"Whelp only two hundred participants remain; fifty were eliminated from each bracket. We most definitely need to take the day of rest to our advantage." Sonya says to Johnny.

Many spectators still stand in the bleachers cheering on the participants as they walk by to the exit doors. When Superman and Flash come into site, the crowd gets even more energized. They chant their names, and some yell out for autographs. Flash smiles at the site of fame.

"I'll see you guy's outside the stadium, but for now my fans need me!"

Flash zooms off in a hurry toward the crowd. Superman shakes his head laughing a bit at Flash's child like excitement.

"If we take too long you can all travel back to the temple without us." Superman tells.

He gets out of the line to the exits, following flash to the bleachers.

"For once I just wish I were number one to a crowd." Spidy complains looking down onto the ground. "Who knows maybe my day will come soon."

People jump ahead of each other trying to get their pads or cards signed first! Supes just does it as any other normal being would, but Flash does it speedily signing various cards and pads in seconds. A woman steps ahead of everyone with her little girl in hand, she passes a camera to her husband who stands in the crowd.

"We would really like to have a picture with the two of you, if that is ok."

Flash pats the little girl on the head.

"Of course that will be fine; you can have as many shots as you'd like."

The pictures are taken as Superman and Flash continue to write their autographs. Pythena stands nearby watching the activities of Superman and Flash.

"Just as I expected, the two of them are spectator favorites. But after everything is said and done, this world and their world will be ours." Pythena tells.

She and Shang Tsung leave the field entering into a back room. The lines for the voting booths are packed!

"So who are you voting for?"

"I'm goanna have to go with my boy Flash, the dude's got ridiculous speed. No one can touch him except maybe for the guy in the red cape. How bout you?"

"I'm not sure yet, I'll have my mind made up once we get closer to the front. But it will either be Superman or the green lantern."

Many conversations go on throughout the line. A little over an hour passes before Flash and Superman are finished signing autographs. They walk out of the exit side by side. The two of them talk and laugh about the days events. When outside of the stadium, they find a familiar comrade standing up against a wall with crossed arms.

"Hey Batman, why is it that you are still here? Where're the others?" Flash asks.

"They must have left with the rest of the crowd earlier; I didn't see any of them. I was looking around to see if I could find anything strange, but came up with nothing. Hopefully this tournament isn't just a set up for something big." Batman tells.

"What do you mean by that?" Superman asks.

"Let's just hope we aren't going to regret attending this affair. I'm willing to bet someone has something to gain from this all, but than again I might be wrong." Batman replies.

The three of them are silent for a few moments.

"What I think our whole group should do tonight is attend the dance! That should relieve any stress we might have. Of course we would have to come without our patrolling slash hero costumes on." Flash suggests.

Batman leans forward off of the wall.

"You Clark and Everyone else maybe, but I have work to do. Tonight is the night I want answers. Something just isn't right about all of this." Batman says.

"In all honesty you just need to chill out a bit. You just seem so uptight about everything, trust me bat's a little fun would do you well." Flash advices.

"You might be right, but I don't plan on sharing my true identity with any of the avengers. Or anyone for that matter." Bat's tells.

"Alright that's enough; let's make our way back to the temple. We've probably kept everyone waiting long enough." Superman says.

The three of them begin their journey back to the temple. Miles away both Kung Lao and Liu enter the Shalion temple. Awaiting them in the front room is Raiden.

"So how did the two of you do?"

Before saying a word, both shalion fighters bow to their sensei.

"Well I guess you could say we did well, considering we both passed the first round. I'm not going to lie to you, but this is goanna be a tough one to win." Liu replies.

Raiden glances back and forth at each of his students.

"I know who you speak of; it is the fighters from another world. But I can feel the confidence throughout you both, just believe in yourselves and you can accomplish anything."

"Thank you lord Raiden, it is greatly appreciated." Kung Lao says.

"Dinner is being prepared for the two of you and should be ready in the next ten minutes. I think it would be a good idea if you guy's just rest for the remainder of the evening." Raiden tells.

Liu looks up at a close by clock seeing that it is thirty minutes past five. Superman, Batman and Flash return back to the temple. They take the elevator up to their floor, by way of Bat's and Supes parting ways with Flash. When inside their room, Bruce takes the cowl off of his head, sitting down in a chair.

"I really do think you should take Wally's advice, a little relaxation never hurts anyone. Come on Bruce, you wouldn't even know where to begin looking for answers." Superman says.

Bruce stands up, getting un dressed out of the rest of his suit. He gets into a pair of tan slacks, and a sky blue tea shirt. He additionally puts on some shades along with a hat, with black Nike shoes.

"I'm going on a short walk, which should give me a little more time to think it over." Bruce tells.

He opens the door slightly; looking out to make sure no one is present in the hall. All is clear, so he exits the room walking down the hall to the elevator. Wolverine talks with room service on the phone.

"Could you please repeat again how much weight in total you'd like?"

"No particular weight, just make sure it is over 400." Logan says.

Hal and Peter just sit around waiting for their ordered tuxedoes to arrive.

**Miles away**

Pythena, Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung work on the preparations for round two. Kahn looks over the shoulder of Shang Tsung, getting a glimpse of the fighters who remain.

"Maybe you are right about this Superman; so far our men in the booths count him having a splendid amount of the votes. But it isn't quite clear between him and the one who goes by Flash, who holds the most votes." Kahn says.

Pythena discusses further matters with Kahn, while Shang Tsung continues to set up each individual 2nd round match.

**To Be Continue**


	8. Close Call

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP8: Close call**

Baraka along with a couple Tarkadens barges into the room which Shang Tsung works in. The sorcerer glances up from what he is doing, presenting a face of agitation.

"If you have come here to talk, it will have to wait till later." Shang Tsung looks down over the brackets. "If you're that anxious, Pythena and Shao Kahn are just in the next room."

Baraka signals the two tarkadens to have a seat on the nearby sofa. He strides over taking a seat across from Shang Tsung at the lengthy table.

"I just spoke with prince Goro, and he informed me that he will begin fighting against tournament participants who make it past round 3. Shouldn't he be fighting sooner?" Baraka asks.

"You of all people should know Goro loves a challenge, he is waiting for a handful of the weaker fighters to be eliminated." Shang Tsung looks up from what he is doing. "If it is those super powered fighters you are worried about, don't worry. Pythena has orchestrated a plan which includes them all being demolished."

Baraka sits back with a wide smile across his face.

"That's great, but that does nothing. The real problem is Raiden and his group of earth defenders that is who Pythena should be targeting. Those meta humans have nothing to do with our world."

"I guess Kahn didn't let you in on the whole plan, but we are going to take over this globe and the one they come from. Pythena came to us directly for help to accomplish this plan."

Much excitement runs throughout Baraka, but he still does not fully trust their new found ally. Over two hours pass and the sun has fully set over the mountain tops. Logan reaches over turning off the water handle. He steps out of the shower wrapping a towel around his body. He opens his nearby hand bag, getting ready to shave. He doesn't spend more than five minutes in there before finishing up and leaving. When in the hallway, he looks over to see Batman.

"If you are looking for any of the others, you probably won't find them. They all left for the primetime event." Batman informs.

"I already knew, but thanks for telling me any how. Not to assume anything, but youaren't going are you?" Logan asks almost certain.

Batman looks down pulling something out of his utility belt, throwing it to Logan.

"Here are some coupons I picked up earlier from the stadium; you can use them tonight or on something in one of the gift shops."

The avenger/Xmen glimpses through them, seeing what discount each of them gave in depth. He looks up from the slips to an empty hall. A nearby window is open in company of the wind from outside brushing against the plants.

"Now I can see why this guy hasn't been killed yet, his awareness and technique is crazy. For someone with no super human abilities, he is a bit impressive."

Afterwards Logan walks off into his room getting dressed.

**Lin Kuei temple**

Subzero along with many of the other Lin Kuei fighters spar amongst each other. Standing before them is the grand master, who takes notes of each individual fighter. After doing so he calls time, which ends the training session.

"I'm glad to see that most of you are showing improvement from the past few weeks, but loads of you still have a long road ahead of you. Our goal by the next mortal kombat tournament is to have at least ten of you representing along with Subzero."

The grand master has the entire group of rookies step aside, he sends a veteran fighter out to the middle of the room to face off against Subzero.

"I want you all to watch them carefully, pay close attention to their execution of moves."

Outside of the temple reptile runs through a forest jumping over a log. The resonance of splashing water is present seeing that the ninja continues crossing through a lake. He looks around, making sure he isn't being followed before proceeding. When coming to a stop Baraka awaits him by a camp fire. Another individual steps from behind a tree.

"I'm glad to see you made it on time, we must hurry and discuss the future plans before anyone gets suspicious." The sorcerer Quan Chi leans a bit on the tree. "Baraka has some information that is sounding promising."

"Oh really, and what might that be?" Reptile asks, not sounding too intrigued.

Quan Chi steps forward putting a hand in front of him.

"Patience Reptile let Baraka speak before forming your opinion. This looks to be a perfect opportunity to resurrect lord Shinnock."

The ninja decides to listen taking a seat on a nearby rock. Baraka clears his throat before speaking. He starts off by telling them about the new alliance between Pythena the outsider, Shang Tsung, and Shao Kahn. Across from the tournament dome, many people enter the building where the revelry will take place. Most of the attendants are directed outside through the back doors, with many tables set up and a view of the beach. Clark and Diana enter with wrapped arms taking a seat near the beach front.

"Wow that really is some view, it sure is stunning tonight." Clark sits back, opening a menu. "So do you think we should start off with some appetizers first?"

The princess stares into the night sky, seemingly lost in her thoughts. Diana wears a pink dress with long pink gloves, while Clark wears the casual black suit and tie. He takes a moment to observe her; she notices a smile from him.

"Is something wrong?" Diana asks.

"Ah it's nothing really; you just look so beautiful tonight. Where did you get that outfit?"

She looks away from him blushing.

"Tony Stark purchased this for me just an hour ago, I'm glad you like it."

"Figures, I should have known it was him. Tony's got so much money it's amazing, just like someone we know."

Diana rests her elbows on the table's surface.

"I really wish Bruce would have come, sometimes it just feels like Batman has completely taken over his life."

"Yeah maybe so, but that is a part of who he is. Both Batman and Bruce are the same individual, just two different sides trying to bring some good to the world."

Bucky walks across having a seat next to Diana, it is than that Clark changes the subject.

"So are the others all here yet?" Clark picks up a menu. "There certainly are a lot of things to choose from."

"Yeah most everyone should be making their way through the front entrance, but I do believe Wolverine and Batman might be running a little late. I didn't see either of them." Bucky replies.

Wally enters alongside Peter, the two of them head right over to the bar area.

"Don't worry about reaching for your wallet, this one's on me." Wally tells.

Both of them order large sprites, sitting at the stools in front of the bar. Tony, Carol, and Hal make their presence known walking across the cement floor finding a table.

"You must enjoy having that super speed; I bet you're never late for anything. I can't even count how many times if I had just been there minutes earlier things could have been different." Peter reveals.

"You'd be surprised, because even with my immense speed even I haven't made it on schedule every time."

Most everyone's attention is taken away from what they are doing, with the sound of booming music. It is then that a DJ enters the main stage along with his crew. Through a microphone they encourage everyone to come out on the dance floor, which a lot of people do almost instantly. Wonder Woman stands up from her chair, grabbing Bucky by his wrist.

"Come dance with me, it will be a lot of fun."

He smirks looking optimistic at the princess.

"It would be my pleasure." Bucky replies.

"While the two of you are out there I will order some buffalo wings and nachos as an appetizer." Supes tells.

The two of them leave the table holding hands while walking out onto the dance floor. Tony steps onto the dance floor as well, he just looks around finding a woman who stands alone. Hal and Carol just sit at the table watching.

"The two of them sure have taken a liking to one another, it's almost like love on first site wouldn't you say?" Carol asks.

Hal rubs his chin for a few moments reflecting on it.

"I guess that means I'm not the only one who noticed, so what do you have planed for tomorrow? I think I'll just sit back and relax, training won't be necessary for most of us."

She sits forward resting one of her legs over the other.

"I haven't really decided yet, but I might just go on a little tour of this island."

Hal stands up from the table walking forward.

"I've decided I'll go for a few rounds, if you change your mind you can come on out." Hal tells.

He disappears into the crowd of dancers. While the bar tender looks the other direction, Peter webs a can of Pepsi pulling it over to his side. He leaves money in its place. The fast paced music switches over to a slow pace. Diana relaxes her head on the shoulder of Bucky as they dance around in circles.

"Hey Pete I'll be back in a minute, I need to ask Superman something really fast. You should really go out there and dance, it looks enjoyable." Wally tells.

Not far away up a hill and on the pinnacle of a brick temple is Batman slouched over, looking down on the entire event through his binoculars. He looks in all directions, making sure there isn't any form of deception. But he appears to come back to a certain someone, the princess of Themyscira. Her appearance of much attractiveness seizes his concentration. The dark knight finally comes to a realization there is nothing gruesome about the party, deciding to take his search for answers elsewhere. He places the binoculars back into his utility belt gliding off of the roof top.

"I saw you looking down on the dance, what are you some kind of assassin? You're good at sticking to the Shadow's but so am I"

Batman looks over to see a suited up fighter with crossed arms standing up against a tree. He takes a few steps forward to get a clearer view.

"I remember you from the tournament, your that ninja. Isn't it Scorpion you go by?" Batman asks.

"I see you have a good memory as well, but I have to tell you something. I don't like guys who sneak around, why don't you cut to the chase and tell me what you're really here for."

"I'm sorry but that's just none of your business. I'd back off if I were you; you're getting into dangerous territory." Batman replies.

Scorpion laughs at his comment seeing it as a challenge. He pulls out his rope spear twirling it around.

"I don't know what it is your thinking, but I'd put my weapon away if I were you. Take my word for it; you don't want to fight me." Bats tells.

"I've heard enough of your talking, and you're obviously hiding something! Maybe If I beat on you enough you'll have a change of heart." Scorpion says.

"As I said before it's none of your concern, but if you insist just try me."

Scorpion smiles under his mask, seeing as the dark knight has accepted his challenge. Hanzo wastes no time, throwing the rope spear out at Batman who jumps out of the blade's lane. As a quick counter he pulls out four batarangs throwing them at the ninja spectre. Two of them pierce Scorpion in the shoulder as he dodges the other two remaining. Both Scorpion and the dark knight perform a flying kick, knocking each other to the side. Scorpion once again throws his rope spear out at Batman, who just knocks it down with his gauntlets.

"Had enough yet? Quite honestly you're just wasting precious time of mine. I have things that I have to do other than fighting." Batman notifies.

Scorpion leaps forward into a front flip, coming down behind Batman kicking him into a bush.

"I don't care who you are or what you want, we will fight till the end. Either you will kill me, or I will kill you."

The Dark knight gets to his feet knowing that he won't kill Scorpion, and really has no desire to fight him either. The battle continues as Scorpion races over toward Batman, throwing a few punches and kicks. Some of which are blocked, while others he lands perfectly. Batman steps back putting power into a round house kick, knocking Scorpion off balance. Batman steps into it punching him across the face, watching as Scorpion goes down hard. The ninja shows signs of dizziness, but is quick to get up kneeing bats in his left side of his ribs. The dark knight yells out in pain as he is uppercut fourteen feet into the air. The ninja spectre takes the opportunity to throw his rope spear up. It tears right through the stomach of Bats, but doesn't quite make it out of the other side. Scorpion pulls it out and watches as Batman falls to the ground in a somewhat bloody mess.

"Well it looks like this fight is over, quite honestly I expected a much better match." Scorpion says.

He looks down on Batman, and can tell he is in tremendous pain.

"You really are pathetic; I guess I'll take the liberty of beating on you some more before I finish you."

It is obvious Batman cannot get up after Scorpions previous attack. Hanzo walks over stomping on the dark knight's chest, watching as more blood squirts out from his body. He then picks him up by a bat ear on his cowl brutally striking him in the face, before slamming his head to the ground. He now bleeds from his nose and mouth.

"I could just leave you here to die like a dog, but I'd rather finish you off with something remember able." Scorpion tells.

He steps back a few yards spinning his rope spear at a high speed. He focuses looking down at Batman's chest, in the area of his heart's location. The rope is thrown with more than enough distance but the blade just drops to the ground. It all happened so fast, but Scorpion notices the rope had been sliced while air born. He looks up in time as he is slashed across his chest and punched to the ground.

"You messed with the wrong man bub!!"

Scorpion jumps up putting some space between him and this unknown person.

"And who are you supposed to be? I take it you must be a friend of that bat." Scorpion asks.

"The name's Wolverine and you don't have much longer to live! How dare you attack and kill Batman!! I'm goanna cut you open and watch as the roaches feast on your dead carcass.

"I think I'd rather not waste my time on another worthless fighter, who knows maybe you'll fight against me in the tournament. Until than, so long you fool."

Logan watches as Scorpion disappears into thin air. The avenger falls to his knees, punching at the dirt in rage! It destroys him within; given the reality he didn't show up sooner. Many thoughts float through his mind, but what sticks out most is what he would have to tell the others. And how would he do so. The sound of Batman calling for him can be heard within. But after a few seconds, he realizes something. Standing and turning to his other side, Batman lays in the dirt alive calling for him. Logan immediately makes his way over to his side.

"Batman can you hear me?" Logan asks.

"Help me u..uu.. up. No wa..Wa..way will I d…..d..di.e like this." Batman struggles to say.

Logan takes off his tuxedo vest, wrapping and tying it around Bat's stomach to stop the bleeding. After doing so, he puts Batman's arm over his shoulder lifting him up and walking slowly.

"The infirmary is near by; it is the same one that the participants in the tournament earlier in the day went to if needed. After they patch you up and everything, I'll take you back to the temple. Just don't die before we get there."

Logan proceeds down the hill with Batman slumped over on his side. Back in the party area Peter and Wally have moved over to the side of Superman.

"Besides going by Superman, what is your civilian identity?" Peter asks innocently.

All he gets from the big man is a smirk.

"You most likely won't get an answer from him; he probably wants to keep it private." Wally says.

The three of them sit back, but it isn't too much longer before they are served their food. Over another four hours pass before the event ends. It is than that everyone exits from the premises.

"Wow that was actually really fun, hopefully they have more of these parties. Heck there was a lot of fine babes in there as well!" Wally says.

Bucky puts a hand on his shoulder laughing.

"Yeah I'll have to agree with you, that was a lot of fun. It took off a lot of the pressure from the tournament."

The group talks amongst one another while on the way back to the temple. Back across from the stadium, Logan looks through the glass window watching over Bruce who lies on a comfort table hooked to oxygen. His wounds have since been cleaned and patched up. The nurse by his bed side after some time finally leaves exiting the room.

"It's a good thing you brought him when you did, if it had been five minutes later he would have passed on. He will be just fine; all he needs now is a lot of rest. Your friend won't be able to get up on his own for at least two or three days. Do you have any idea how this happened?"

"No clue misses ah umm." Logan looks down at her name tag. "Ms. Deana, I just found him this way." Logan replies.

She lifts up her clipboard writing something down.

"Well I have another patient to check up on, you can stay here as long as you wish. He probably won't be up and back to 100% for two weeks at quickest."

"That can't work; he is a participant in the tournament." Logan replies.

"I'm sorry but that's just the way it is, he will have to be taken out of the event. Just let him rest, that is the best way for a nice speedy recovery."

Deana puts the clipboard down to her side walking down the hall. Logan looks downward at her legs and backside whistling. She turns around as a response, but he hastily looks the other way. Logan then looks through the glass to see the eyes of Bruce open. But what happens next surprises him more. Bruce sits up taking the oxygen off of his face, hopping off of the table. It is then that Logan enters the room.

"What in the name of god do you think you're doing, in your present state you shouldn't be up?" Logan asks.

Bruce takes off the hospital pajamas throwing them to the side. He steps over to the chair located by the table picking up and getting dressed into his bat suit. Logan watches at the side amazed, at how Bruce moves around as if he hadn't been injured at all. Bruce puts the cowl back over his head last, turning to Logan.

"Let's get out of here before she makes another round to this room." Batman says.

Logan wants to say something but is at lost for words. Instead he just shakes his head agreeing. Batman takes the lead as they hurry through the hall to the exit. Once outside they are almost soaked down with the heavy rain all around.

"We will just call it a night and make our way back to the temple. Let's just keep it between us what happened tonight." Batman tells.

Logan shakes his head agreeing walking through the downpour.

"Hopefully you don't have another encounter with that ninja; you might not be so lucky next time."

The comment seems to have the dark knight stunned, or perhaps angered. Whatever it may be it is known that he puts much thought into it.

"There is one thing you don't know about me Logan, and that is I don't repeat the same outcome twice. I'm sure you understand what I'm saying, but if he and I meet again it won't be the same."

"Whatever the case, I'm glad you made it ok. Just try and be more careful when sneaking around, I won't always be there for your assist."

Back at the temple Diana finishes up in the bathroom, slipping into a long tea shirt returning to the room. Both Carol and Bucky are sound asleep. She tip toes across the carpet over to Bucky's bed. She looks down at him having much desire in her eyes. Rubbing a hand across his face, she bends down a bit bringing her lips closer to his. Feeling a bit uneasy she pulls back standing, walking across the room and getting into bed with Carol. At Shao Kahn's fortress Shang Tsung looks over his completed round two brackets.

"It all looks good; you have done a fabulous job as usual. I'm about to go get some shut eye." Pythena emphasizes.

Shang Tsung looks over to see her wearing a robe in the midst of her bra and thong revealed. He does a proficient task of trying to hide his interest. She blows him a kiss goodnight leaving the room.

**To Be Continue**


	9. A day of rest

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP9: A day of rest**

Driving through the streets of Gotham is a fresh group of individuals, who appear to keep a low profile. Not much attention is drawn to them, as there is a large amount of felony throughout the city keeping the police force diligent. The large pickup truck turns into a dark alleyway, before coming to a complete stop. The group sits in the vehicle for some time, making sure they weren't being watched. After some time, three of the passengers exit out of the vehicle walking to a nearby street light.

"Whelp there it is Mr. Deadpool, but I'm sure it is crammed with all sorts of crazy alarms."

Deadpool marches over patting his teammate on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it; I've got the map and layout of Gotham Museum. When we get inside I don't want the two of you acting like monkey heads, I prefer Gorillas." Deadpool says laughing.

"Yeah whatever you say boss, but on a more serious note, what about the bat?"

"Don't you worry about the Batman." Deadpool wraps an arm around the ninja's shoulder. "I got a call from him this morning; he informed me the he will be hibernating within his dark depressing cave."

Deadpool runs ahead of his ninjas crossing the street while laughing. The two of them exchange glimpses, which regard that of Deadpool. Not wanting to waste time, the two sprints across the street catching up with Deadpool. The three of them get their equipment ready for the planned stealthy break in. Deadpool leads them to the rooftop, and too his surprise a roof vintage has apparently been busted into. They do not see it as a problem entering into the entrance created by an unknown person, so that is what the three opt to do. There is much space while they crawl through the vent, making the mission that mach easier.

"You have any clue when we can make our way down?" I'm a bit uncomfortable when in enclosed area's."

Deadpool only nods, trying to keep their presence from being noticed by any possible security guards. They continue through making many lefts and rights before Deadpool stops. Digging into his utilities located around his waste, he pulls out a laser gun. He uses it to melt the nails to create an opening through the vent, pulling the top off and throwing it to the side. Deadpool moves aside as one of the others sprays a lot of something into the room beneath them. Once the dust clears, it reveals lasers which would trip the defense system.

"Alright you're up Jerald, go down there and disable the security system. After you take care of that, we will follow you down." Deadpool says.

Jerald has that of super human reflexes and agility jumping down into the almost definite death trap. He maneuvers his body dodging the sensitive beams, performing side and back flips. While doing this he promptly locates the panel which will shut everything down, pulling out and throwing shurikens at it. The panel electrifies for a few moments before exploding. At this time the lasers disappear, with that of Deadpool and the remaining ninja entering from above.

"Good work Jerald; let's just recover the chest plate from that armor over there." Deadpool tells.

The other ninja opens up a huge bag dragging it across the room. The feeling of victory is replaced with fright, given the loud sound of a whip striking the marble floor. The bag is dropped as the three of them turn around to see what caused the noise.

"Meoow, good evening boys, I hope I'm not getting in the way."

One of the ninja's recognizes this individual instantly. Deadpool has nothing but desire in his eyes, how is it they hit the jackpot on a mission like this?!

"I'm taking it that you're Catwoman right? I've read about you in the Gotham newspaper."

"Well I'm impressed; I see someone did their homework. Just step aside, I've come for that relic and won't be stopped."

Deadpool walks over picking up the burnished item pitching it too Catwoman. She reaches out catching it, but is surprised it was given to her by these unknown ninjas.

"Have you ever been told you're sexy? What would it take for the two of us to get a date?" Deadpool asks trying too sound like a gentleman.

Catwoman smiles while blushing a bit.

"Maybe another time sweatie, because tonight you have a date with the police."

Catwoman stretches her whip some ft away activating and tripping a backup security system. She blows a kiss to Deadpool, using her whip to get to the ceiling she exits through a window.

"I always knew kitty cats were deception artists. The two of you must hurry; let's get that armor and dip." Deadpool informs.

Within the city of New York, Scott summers has just returned from patrol along with Iceman, Storm and Beast. He walks into the T.V. room having a seat on the sofa, picking up a nearby remote turning on the news. The number one headline is the disappearance of Lois Lane, along with another group of reporters. Scott takes a silent gasp thinking back on the day's hard work. He is startled a bit with the hand of someone resting on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Scott it's just me, I merely want to know how the mission played out?"

"It actually went fine Emma, considering they retreated. Not that it is really a problem but have you seen Wolverine?"

She walks around the couch having a seat by his side.

"I guess he didn't tell you, but he went on some mission along with some of the Avengers. Logan didn't give me any real details."

**Dimensions away**

Everyone sleeps soundly within the temple. It rains outside also thumping against the glass windows, awaking Peter Parker from a unpleasant dream. It was that in fact of him watching as his uncle Ben was gunned down by some common thug. He tries not to think about it, but to instead think good thoughts which will enable him to fall asleep. After some time he finally does. With the rise of the sun bringing light to the plains, Liu Kang arises stepping out of bed and getting dressed. He wears black sweat pants along with a white sleeveless shirt, exiting his room making his way down the many steps to the main lobby.

"Good morning Jay, have anything planned for later in the day?" Liu asks.

"Nah nothing much, me and a couple of the other guys are going up to the grave yard for some voluntary work."

Liu and his clan member finish the conversation shaking hands before going their separate ways. The champion of mortal kombat makes his way to the main room, bowing down to Raiden.

"Did you have trouble sleeping, usually you're not up and moving this early?" Raiden asks.

Liu stands up tall stretching.

"With some of these new opponents within the tourney, I find it important to stay focused and that means being at my complete best. If anyone comes looking for me, just let them know I'll be up on the hill top training." Liu informs.

Raiden nods watching as his student opens the front entrance leaving the premises. Liu takes a deep breath looking up into the sapphire sky, appreciating its magnificence more than usual. After some moments he begins jogging making his way onto the grassland.

**Temple**

Clark awakes looking over into the other bed not seeing Bruce! He speculates if he even returned from wherever he was last night. But it doesn't bother him much, remembering that the dark knight is an early Springer. After a little over two hours most everyone else is awake. Bucky sits up over his pillow staring over at Wonder Woman who runs her fingers in the hair of Carol who lies up against her. It is then that someone knocks at the door. Carol sits up getting out of the bed, strolling across the carpet and opening the door.

"I just wanted to know if the three of you would like to join the rest of us. Flash just discovered there is a restaurant downstairs, which we all can order some breakfast." Tony tells.

The three of them concur to the idea. Carol requests both Tony and Bucky to leave the room so that she and Diana could get dressed. Bucky seizes some clothes to change in, exiting along with Tony.

"I don't know about you but I'm kinda enjoying this place, it's a pleasant change of scenario. Plus this is a good way to test our skills in a tournament." Bucky says.

Tony strokes his buddy on the shoulder as they walk down the hall. Logan steps out of the laundry room approaching them.

"Everyone is already downstairs getting tables; I'll see the two of you along with the ladies whenever you're ready. No one seems to know where Batman or Superman are, they're probably out exploring." Logan tells.

Wolverine walks to the halls end getting into the elevator. Hal sits at a table located close to the pool reading a newspaper while drinking a banana flavored smoothie. Peter sits to his left wearing shades to hinder out the sun.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question GL?"

"Sure go ahead." Hal replies taking another sip.

"Well um did you notice your teammate Wondie has something going on with cap? I might be mistaken however."

"Why does it matter, are you jealous?" Hal asks smiling flipping the page.

The wall crawler doesn't answer right away. It is obvious that she is incredibly attractive, but there was no way he felt that way about her.

"Of course not, that would be eccentric." He finally replies.

Not even a mile away from the temple, Superman flies above looking below for someone. He is almost certain his search is over looking down on a man who sits under a tree meditating. He gradually descends to the ground disembarking in front of the person, realizing he is right.

"Good morning Bruce, why is it that you're this far from the temple?" Supes asks.

"You should stop stressing so much Kal." Bruce opens his eyes. "I can get more quite and concentration out here, which is why I'm here."

The Kryptonian notices the bandages wrapped around the stomach and chest of his ally, but decides not to ask why. Bruce stands picking up his shirt and putting it on.

"I have some things that I need to get from the room, so if you'd like we can return to the temple." Bruce says.

Superman decides to meet him there flying off. Bruce uses the same path he used when coming to this peaceful spot, a dirt road just a few yards away. He puts on a straw hat along with shades to help cover his face just incase he is approached by any of the avengers except for Wolverine who already knows his secret identity. At the castle of Shao Kahn, Prince Goro looks over some of the tournament footage.

"So what round do you plan on jumping in?" Pythena walks in next to Goro. "I don't believe I was informed when you planned to do so?"

"It isn't something for you to be concerned with; however I am very impressed with some of the fighters you have invited to the tournament."

Pythena walks over to a near table pouring her a glass of wine. She looks on the screen to see the recap of Baraka butchering his adversary.

"That Ironman seems to be a powerful force himself, but I'm sure without that armor of his, that of his abilities would drop to nothing. Not to say I plan on loosing to anyone in this tournament, but it will be interesting to see who holds the mortal Kombat title in the end." Goro tells.

Pythena can feel that the presence of the JLU members along with the Avengers brings much excitement into that of the Prince. The two have different thoughts on which the competition is actually between. Pythena believes it will be won by Superman, Ms Marvel, Wonder Woman, GL, Captain America, or Wolverine. While Goro believes it can be taken by anyone. She feels Spidy is also a contender but his cockiness seems to get the best of him in battle.

"So once your plan is fulfilled we will rule this world, and that of where these beings came from! That is great but I feel we shouldn't stop there, spreading our rule throughout other dimensions would be all too satisfying." Goro tells.

Pythena throws her hair back smiling.

"Two great minds must think alike, that was my plan from the very beginning!"

Goro sits back feeling all too good, this was like a dream come true. He is offered a glass of wine from Pythena accepting. Within the residence of the temple, Diana, Carol, Bucky and Tony enter into the restaurant. Tony asks for them to be seated outside seeing as that was where everyone else was. The four follow the waitress, who seats them at a table next to their acquaintances.

"Took you guys long enough, we were about to order without you." Wally lets his irritation be known. "Now let's eat before its lunch time."

Logan picks up a menu looking at the different dishes. Just outside the front of the temple is Bruce who walks into the main lobby waving at the woman who stands behind the desk, who does the same back. He is swift getting over to the elevator, not trying to delay. Diana taps Peter on the shoulder putting her hand out.

"We're short a menu, after your finished can you pass it over here?" She asks sweetly.

"You can have it now, I've already decided on the pancake special." Peter says, placing it in her hand.

She thanks him setting it on the table top. Upstairs Bruce exits out of the elevator seeing that the hall is empty and silent. The first thought that comes to mind is that the others must have gone out somewhere. Usually the voice of Flash and or Spiderman could be heard. He walks over opening the door to his room with a slide card.

"Flying back I saw some of our group downstairs, they were sitting by a pool. I'm goanna get dressed in something casual so that I can join them." Supes tells.

Bruce removes his hat and shades throwing them onto his bed.

"Why don't you hold off on that, the reason I came back was so that I could purchase some clothes for myself. If you'd like I can do the same for you as well? I thought we would be in and out of this place immediately, which is why I only brought three bat suits and three pairs of clothes."

"I don't want to be a problem for you." Superman replies.

"Don't worry about repaying me; Just think of it as a small favor." Bruce replies with his billionaire smile.

Supes decides not to reply knowing that he didn't want to try and argue with someone who rarely looses. Both of them jump a bit with the sound of a knock at the door. Bruce steps off to the side not wanting to be seen, signaling Superman to answer it. Not asking who it was nor using his vision to look through the door he just walks over opening the door.

"You've been a very bad boy; it's time you've been spanked!" A woman says pushing Superman into the room.

Another woman comes in following her closing the door behind her. One is dressed as a nurse whiles the other as a police officer. Bruce comes from behind the corner comprehending something is terribly wrong! He is quickly pushed onto a bed with the nurse getting on top of him licking his lips. Superman could easily throw her through a wall but doesn't, this all must be a huge misunderstanding. Unless Bruce!! It couldn't be, did Bruce in fact set this all up! He is speedily pushed into a chair, and cuffed to it by the woman in the police suit.

"What are you doing stop!!! You must have the wrong room, we've never even met!" Bruce cries out.

The nurse holds him down while unbuttoning her shirt revealing her bra.

"Of course not silly, you ordered us out. But I see you like to play hard to get, I love a good actor."

Bruce tries to say something else but she brings her lips down to his, sticking her tongue into his mouth. At this time his eyes are wide! How in the world could this happen to him of all people, maybe it was Clark/Superman who set this up! But why would he? Superman breaks out of the cuffs as the woman sucks on his neck.

"Wow you're strong! Very strong in deed, that's a turn on."

She bends down trying to pull down his red underwear, but it is this action which is enough! Superman pushes her back as she soars through the air a few feet; he zooms over catching her before she goes through the wall. Downstairs Wonder Woman gets up from the table.

"I just remembered that I just forgot something up at the room, I'll be right back." Diana tells.

"Enough!!" Superman yells out.

The nurse gets up off of a blushing Bruce, it is very rare for him to feel this way but given the circumstances he does.

"What is wrong with the two of you, did you change your minds?!" The woman in the nurse suit yells out.

"As we were trying to say you must have the wrong room." Supes tells, setting the woman on her feet.

Both woman dig into their bras pulling out one card each. The accident can be felt greatly between them both; they had come to room 550 when it was in fact room 450 they were supposed to be in. They had been off by one floor!!

"We are incredibly sorry; it was the room below this that needed our services."

Bruce gets off of the bed walking over to his bag and pulling out his wallet. To Superman's surprise he gives them both a twenty!!

"I don't want either of you feeling troubled, so just take the money and go. Don't worry neither of us will be notifying anyone of this misunderstanding." Bruce says putting on a forged smirk.

The women take their money leaving almost instantly. Bruce turns over looking at an irritated Superman.

"This stays between the two of us! As far as I'm concerned this didn't happen." Bruce tells.

Wonder woman flies through an open window on the 5th floor. She notices two women coming out of the room of Superman and Batman!! What in the world could this mean?! She was not going to make any predictions just yet. But it made her think seeing them placing money in their bras! She decides to just stand by and wait till they pass; maybe they'll spit out what happened.

"That was definitely different; too bad they didn't want more. We could have really given them something to remember."

"What do you expect they were true gentlemen, wow but they sure were real hoties."

Diana watches as the two ladies get into the elevator. Some sort of pain runs throughout her body, but it isn't physical but more spiritual. Could it really be this way, could Superman and Batman drop that low of turning to prostitutes?! In her mind they were both beyond good looking and could get any woman they desired. Maybe they aren't even in the room; perhaps Bats and Supes let someone else borrow the room this just couldn't be. She steps forward walking toward their room biting at her bottom lip. When reaching forward to knock she hopes there is no one inside. Both Bruce and Kal look over at one another answering at the same time with a simple. "Who is it?"

Diana's head drops thinking the worst, but she knows that she cannot just run off.

"It's Diana, can I come in?"

Relief can be felt between both men, grasping it wasn't someone else from their recent encounter. Superman walks over opening the door, only to have Wonder woman staring at him.

"Well aren't you goanna come in?" Superman asks sounding concerned.

She glimpses over at Bruce who looks through his wallet. That was enough to confirm Bruce in fact paid for their pleasures and she now knew!

"You know what it can wait till later; I've kept everyone else waiting long enough." She says rudely.

Wonder Woman leaves almost slamming the door behind her. Bruce shakes his head but couldn't stop himself from smiling. It was obvious that she had seen the women leaving the room, and believed he and Kal had been messing around with them. Not wanting to cause a scene he decides not to go after her. He could explain to her later what had happened.

"Gee I wonder what's wrong with her; she must not be feeling too well." Superman emphasizes.

Bruce gets up from the chair placing his wallet within his pocket strolling toward the door.

"I'll be back shortly; I'm just going across the street to get us some outfits." Bruce says opening and closing the door.

The sound of a closing door causes Diana to turn around and look, walking the other way is Bruce, she roles her eyes turning the opposite direction of him walking to her room. Back at the hideout of Kahn, Shang Tsung has returned to the castle with the results of which fighter was favored most by the fans to win the tournament. He is greeted in the front room by Baraka.

"What is all that you hold there?" The Tarkada asks.

"It's the poll results, some people must be hoping for an upset. Ms Marvel has the second most votes to Superman; the flash is only under her by nine votes."

**To be continue **


	10. The Orb of opportunity

**The Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP10: The Orb of opportunity**

The day to loosen comes and passes quickly leading up to the opening of the second round of the competition. Liu Kang enters into the dome over an hour before the event is set to proceed. As much as the shalion warrior has been trained, he can sense the presence of another individual near by. Emerging from a corner is Wolverine skimming down on a flyer he holds. Liu relaxes realizing there is no danger opposing him.

"If I can remember correctly you're one of the fighters who traveled from another world. So what do you think of the mortal kombat tourney so far?" Liu asks.

"It's actually not too bad; whoever set this thing up picked a good spot. The surrounding turf is striking."

Wolverine walks past Liu continuing on his trail. Once out of site he pushes down on his ear piece located within his cowl.

"I hope you're having better luck than me, why don't we just forget this bat's. Perhaps this isn't a setup, maybe it is as simple as winning this competition. In my opinion you think too much." Wolverine says.

Batman sprints along the top of the dome looking down inside, no matter what anyone says there is a swirl of deception which plays in his head. Batman grapples over to the other side of the dome changing the vision within his lenses, trying to locate something to follow up on.

"You could be right Logan, but I've been around long enough to know when something just isn't right." The caped crusader moves around swiftly noticing Liu Kang walking the opposite direction of Logan, but someone follows him from behind holding an ax!! "Wolverine behind you!" Batman yells gliding down.

Wolverine leaps out of the blade's path, uprising the razor claws from his knuckles. The individual who stands before him is a seven ft Viking. Batman comes down on the Viking's back trying to wrestle him to the ground, only to be thrown up against a wall. Laughing is the enormous brute with extent dignity and fortitude. Batman grabs the wrist of Wolverine who attempts to attack the unknown person head on.

"Before any further action, why did you try and attack my friend here?" Bat's asks.

The Viking drops his weapon charging the two grabbing them by their necks, throwing them into a stack of chairs. He looks down on the two laughing frenziedly. Wolverine jumps up kicking into the giant, only moving him back a bit. The Viking punches Wolverine a few feet backwards smiling at how easy it is. Batman roles over to the side getting up while pulling out two batarangs.

"I'm goanna ask you once and only once, why in the world are you attacking us!" Batman demands.

The Viking reaches out to grab the dark knight who jumps over his shoulder. Before getting to his back side, Batman is grabbed by his ankle and thrown in the direction of Wolverine. Bat's pulls out his grapple gun slinging himself to the top of a wall.

"You sure are a clever one, very impressive." The Viking looks up at Batman displaying a huge smirk. "Come down here so I can crush you!"

Trying to catch the giant off guard Wolverine tries to cut at him only to be grabbed by the arm and thrown to the side. What makes it shoddier is the fact he didn't take his eyes off the caped crusader. Batman glides down throwing the explosive batarangs at the obvious destroyer, being grabbed by his cape and thrown to the side as well. The Viking again snickers at how effortless it seems. The Viking falls forward being attacked from his backside. He catches himself before completely falling to the ground. The leviathan brushes himself off turning to his attacker. Standing before him is Liu Kang who is obviously confused.

"I'm not sure why you all are fighting; the tournament will be progressing in less than an hour. There is no need for all of this nonsense." Liu tells.

"Why don't you tell that to this brainless idiot?" Wolverine takes a stand keeping his guard up. "He attacked us and didn't have the decency of telling us why."

Liu turns over to the Viking surprisingly being kneed in the stomach, along with being uppercut ten ft. Wolverine along with Batman charge the giant kicking him back into a glass display. Liu wastes no time joining by their side, watching as the Viking stands.

"Why don't you stop wasting everyone's time and just tell me why you are attacking us?" Bat's asks.

The Viking walks over picking up a table throwing it at the three, who all jump out of its path. At this point the champion of the tournament himself is confused on the actions by this unknown individual. Batman shoots his grapple gun in the direction of the Viking who dodges the sharp tip, which ends up in the ceiling. The Dark knight pulls fiercely on the gun bringing down a huge portion of the ceiling over the Viking.

"It's about time, that maniac was driving me insane. Do any of you have a clue why he attacked us?" Wolverine asks.

There is no time to reply, as the rumble in front of them gradually moves. The Viking busts out of the top, running past and knocking the three of them over. Liu jumps up attempting to go after him, but is grabbed by Batman.

"Let him go, I've placed one of my bat trackers on him. Whatever that was all about, whoever sent him is probably expecting us to try and follow. I will check up on this later, besides if I can recall he is one of the participants in the tournament." Batman tells.

"You can't be to sure about that, for all we know that could have just been some random act." Liu takes a look around at the destroyed area. "Maybe it's best we report him to the tournament hosts, they will have proper consequences for his actions."

Both Batman and Wolverine look over at one another, and it is clear they're on the same page.

"Quite honestly I'm not sure if we can even trust the hosts; there is undeniably a lot more going on than what any of us know. Whatever it is I will get to the bottom of this, it almost feels like we're doing exactly what they want." Batman informs.

Liu steps forward showing apparent signs of a little panic.

"What are you talking about, and who is this person you speak of?"

"He doesn't know yet, but we all need to watch our backs in the meantime. It seems someone might be trying to get rid of a few contestants early. Whatever it is we do, the top priority is to find out what is really the purpose of this tourney." Wolverine adds.

Batman navigates through his utility belt locating the bat tracker. He takes a look at where the Viking travels, immediately knowing that he is somewhere outside of the domes borders still on the move.

"How confident are you on your speculation, do you truly believe that there might be a setup?" Liu asks wanting to be 100% sure.

Batman nods his head looking up from the tracker.

"Now looking back on the events which lead up to us traveling to this world, I'd say we were bated. Someone did a good job of it to, but there is no time to dwell on past mistakes."

The dark knight places the tracker back into his utility belt. The three stand silent for some moments thinking about what they should do next. Wolverine bends down picking up a piece of shattered glass.

"I think we can all agree that the best course of action for now is to just go with the flow. In fact it would do us all well to put this little encounter behind us for the time being, and just worry about our upcoming matches." Wolverine suggests.

The two agree, knowing that if anything they must be alert. Wolverine leads them to the waiting area where they're greeted by other participants who arrived early.

**Kahn's castle**

Pythena enters the main room with Baraka at her side. Shao Kahn sits at a table in a corner of the room looking over some papers. Pythena walks across the room placing one hand on the table's surface.

"Shouldn't you already be at the arena, setting up preparations with Shang Tsung?" Pythena roles her eyes informing him of her distress. "Whatever you're doing hurry and finish, so you can help with more important things."

Kahn glimpses at the two before looking back down on his notes.

"Instead of wasting time the two of you should be on your way, Shang Tsung might need some assistance. I will be over there as soon as I can." Kahn tells.

Just then the front door to the room opens with that of a seven ft being entering. Pythena turns her attention to this individual. He takes a few steps closer before stopping.

"So were you able to destroy the one called Wolverine? Don't let this be bad news Adalzm, as you can see I'm not in a good mood." Pythena asks.

"I'm sorry to disappoint but he had allies, one dressed as a bat and the other seemed to be some material artist kung fu kinda guy. I figured it best for me to leave the situation. He will be easily disposed of, I knew it would have been better to try and take him down at night fall."

Pythena automatically knows that Batman was present, but has no idea who the other was. She leans up against the table thinking about what to do with the circumstances.

"Did any of them try and follow you? It is very crucial that our plans are kept secret from anyone."

"You don't need to worry about that at all, according to how I was picking the three of them apart so easily I'd say they were afraid to follow. I only left given the fact that I didn't want any other participants to walk in on what was happening."

The two talk back and forth for a little bit longer before the conversation ends. It is at this time that Pythena exits the room along with Baraka and Adalzm, when outside of the castle's front entrance Baraka takes to a different path than the two, informing them he has something that must be taken care of. Pythena nods following Adalzm the Viking to the tournament arena. The Tarkada rechecks his surroundings a few times over before proceeding into a forest area. He sprints down a familiar path reaching the meeting point without much delay.

"I would have been here sooner, but I had to shake the giant and beauty off my trail. Next time we set up another one of these meetings, it will be safer to have them during twilight hours." Baraka tells.

Quan Chi unwraps what appears to be some kind of poster. Reptile sits on an enormous rock tapping a finger over its surface.

"I know the two of you have a tournament to get back to, so I will make this as swift as possible. Based on the information you have given me Baraka, you need to steal the sapphire orb from Pythena."

Reptile steps up interrupting the sorcerer.

"Have the two of you been keeping information away from me. If we're going to work as a team to bring lord shinnok back, I must know all the information which has been gathered." Reptile tells.

"Have a seat Reptile all will be explained, Baraka just gave me this information around three hours ago. As I was saying we must obtain that orb, it contains unimaginable power which Pythena plans to use to power her army to conquer this world. But if we get our hands on it, we'll have more than enough power to resurrect Shinnok." Quan Chi tells.

**Inside the**

**Dome **

Over an hour passes with the beginning of the 2nd round. Every seat within the stands has been bought out. The energy and excitement can be felt between everyone throughout the dome. The announcer steps into the ring causing the crowd to get blaring.

"Hello everyone and welcome to round two, before we get started I would like to tell you all a few things. As you should already know there are only 200 remaining participants, and by the end of the day there will only be 100. But moving on to the polls, the fighter favored to win this tournament by your votes is Superman! Now for our first match it is in fact Superman vs. Reg the magician!"

Superman gets up from his chair walking past the many contestants, which some show faces of resentment. He stops in front of someone who frowns.

"If you don't mind I would like to speak with you after my match. You know you can tell me when something is bothering you Diana." Supes tells.

He rubs a hand over her shoulder only to have her shrug him off. She looks the opposite direction of him as he continues his way to the ring. What she had seen the other morning still bothers her a bit, but she figures it isn't her business therefore shouldn't say a word. Supes enters into the ring along with his opponent.

"So where would the two of you like to battle today?"

Reg steps forward with an exceedingly huge smirk on his face.

"I will take on this so called man of steel in Halloween town." Reg quickly says.

Superman nods agreeing to the suggestion. The announcer steps out of the ring as usual. At this time the two opponents are zapped to the fighting area. Superman looks around to dead leaves blowing all around, and the smell of pumpkin pie brings a smile to his face. Supes looks around to see kids trick or treating; the full moon is the last touch which brings on the Halloween spirit completely. The man of steel is so caught up in the moment he doesn't realize when a kid bumps into him falling back.

"Watch where you're going mister!" the kid yells kicking across the leg of Supes.

Superman just smiles not feeling the hit at all, the child runs catching up with his friends. He is brought back to reality with the echo of screaming children. He looks across the way to see children running from a huge fire breath shooting pumpkin! On the top of it is Reg himself.

"Are you ready to begin Superman, I'm goanna prove to everyone that you can be beat? I'd say this would be a great world for your demise!" Reg tells.

Superman fly's into the air soaring toward the pumpkin who blasts fire balls at him. Supes just punches the heat balls out of his way flying forward. He punches right through the pumpkin watching it splatter to pieces.

"Impressive Superman, but I have a lot more up my sleeve."

Reg chants a series of words, within seconds ghosts surround the area along with skeletons ripping out of the bottom surface. Superman steps back taking a deep breath, stepping forward and blowing out his ice breath. The skeletons are frozen solid; Supes then blasts them to pieces using his laser vision! Next he zooms in circles around the ghosts at incredibly expeditious velocity destroying them instantly.

"Just like I've told many others who have opposed me throughout my life, you're goanna have to try harder than that."

Reg stands in place wide eyed, but at the same time excited for the challenge.

"So I see you're the type of guy who likes to get straight to the point. Well fasten your seat belt, because now you're in trouble!"

Reg chants yet another set of words with a large amount of energy forming around him. He begins growing fangs along with claws. Superman takes a few more steps back, grasping he is transforming. It doesn't take long for the transformation to be complete. The man of steel doesn't show much emotion looking up at the now bronzed Tyrannosaurs Rex. The dinosaur swings its tail at Supes who grabs it throwing the 70+ ft T-rex some distance away into a lake. Superman takes to the sky following in the direction of his opponent. The spectators back within the stadium show their appreciation for the Kryptonian's skills. The T- Rex immediately hops out of the lake back onto dry land.

"I think I've had about enough of this." Superman says to himself.

Supes looks around to see many trees coming up with an idea to finish the match. He flutters downward pulling a tree out of the ground, flying over and whacking the Dino across its head! Reg goes upward like a baseball falling to the ground over 100 ft away. Reg returns to his human form knocked out. The two are immediately brought back to the dome. Superman grins at the sound of all the cheers.

"Winner is Superman!!"

The paramedics come into the ring and take Reg along with them to the infirmary area. Superman hovers out of the ring waving to the spectators flying to the waiting area. He comes to a stop locating Spiderman standing next to the Green Lantern.

"Hey good stuff supes, that sure was an entertaining match. You seemed a bit out of focus at first, but other than that you were great." Spidy tells.

"Yeah I guess I was huh, it's just that entire area reminded me of some of the Halloweens I had back in Smallville as a child. Those were the good old times."

A few matches pass by with most everyone sitting around with their eyes glued to the screens.

"Next up we have Mokap vs. Ms. Marvel, one of them being another crowd favorite."

Mokap is the first to the ring very energized that he had passed round one. Everyone including Mokap look up to see Ms Marvel enter into the ring, coming down in front of her opponent.

"If it is fine with her, I would like to fight here in the ring." Mokap tells.

She agrees to his suggestion which is when the announcer steps out of the ring. Mokap starts things off fast sprinting forward toward his opponent casting a few punches and kicks which are precluded. He punches at her some more as she counters slapping him to the ground. He takes a stand spitting off to the side.

"That's interesting not only are you super powered, but you know a thing or two about hand to hand combat. Too top it off with beauty makes it just that more sexy." Mokap says.

Ms Marvel catches him off guard by reaching forward grabbing him by his shoulders flying them both into the air. The spectators look up some distance astounded at the site. Ms Marvel rockets down fast sending Mokap head first into the ring's surface knocking him out.

"The Winner of this match, by way of knock out is Ms Marvel!"

Back in the waiting area Batman is approached by that of Captain America along with Spiderman.

"Hey Bat's why do you choose to always be alone, heck it almost depresses me seeing you sitting around just staring into space. It almost makes me question if you have a life." Spidy tells.

Batman looks over at the wall crawler with an eye brow up behind his cowl.

"First off I do have a life; right now I'm just trying to figure out what is going on before it is too late." Batman replies.

"Yeah whatever you say Bat's you keep telling yourself that. If I were you I'd try and relax a little bit, it's obvious you carry to much of the worlds problems on your shoulder. Besides at the end of the day you're just a man with no super powers, don't get me wrong I love all your really cool toys and stuff."

Cap walks over placing a hand on the shoulder of Spiderman applying a tight grip.

"You've said enough, I'm sure he understands what you're saying. Maybe you should think a little more before you speak, do you forget what this man has done. He has worked up his status to a legend."

"Enough lets just forget this conversation ever happened." Batman looks down pulling a stack of cards out of his utility belt. "Anyone for a game of poker?"

Both nod consenting in the idea. Within a back room Goro stands over Shang Tsung who looks over the set of wins and looses so far in round two.

"Since Pythena is so obsessed with destroying those fighters from the other world, why not have them face each other now?" Goro asks.

"Patience Goro, we must keep the spectators hyped for this event. As you should already know a handful of those fighters are crowd favorites."

Shang Tsung continues to observe the matches, watching as several contestants are eliminated.

"Next up we have Sindel vs. Wonder Woman."

Captain America immediately sets down his cards standing up.

"The two of you can start up without me, I'll be back soon."

Batman and Spiderman look up from their cards at one another.

"Its official, Cap has a crush on the Amazon princess. I can't blame him though; she's like everything a man could want and more. Is it just me or did I just repeat myself." Spidy says shrugging his shoulders.

Batman looks around locating Flash who tries to flirt With Sonya and Ms Marvel. He just shakes his head displaying a small smirk.

**To Be Continue **


	11. Notified

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 11: Notified **

Subzero walks past the waiting area over to the brackets looking at the remaining fighters within round two. The Grand Master studies it for a little bit figuring out each bracket conference will end in that of round seven. It is then that the champ of each individual bracket will face off in the semi final, with the two winning contestants moving on to the final round.

"It seems like it will be a decade before the final, but don't worry ice ninja for I'm your next opponent. I intend on winning the entire event and claiming my prize."

Subzero does not reply staying focused, eventually with his opponent walking past him. After some time of thinking, Subzero returns to the waiting area as round two continues. Within the ring stands Sonya against JJ Hunter. JJ twists the arm of Sonya grabbing her by the neck; and throwing her to the ground. He takes advantage of the moment stomping and kicking at his defenseless opponent. She rolls away in the opposite direction in order to create some space between them both. Sonya sits up straight kicking off the ground standing before Hunter.

"I had watched your match in round 1, I'd have to say that I'm not very impressed. It seems you know the basics of a soldier, but not that of a true material arts master." JJ Hunter tells, throwing a sharp dagger across the way.

Sonya moves out of the blade's path running at her opponent with determination. She jumps over him wrapping her legs around his neck and slamming him head first into the tiles. JJ gets up a little drowsy from the move trying to stand firm. Sonya runs forward slapping and elbowing JJ Hunter to the ground for a knock out. Just as the many fighters before her; she is applauded and congratulated for her win.

"Congrats Sonya you have made it past round two. But I can assure you that there is much excitement ahead."

Sonya looks over her back shoulder to see a smiling Shang Tsung. She walks a few feet from him rolling her eyes before turning and giving eye contact.

"Whatever you might have planned sorcerer, will fail."

Sonya exits the ring without saying another word, returning to the waiting area. Wolverine walks over to a soda machine inserting a few coins receiving his Pepsi. Only taking just a small sip of the soft drink, something catches his attention certain whispers are picked up by his good hearing. Not just that but the intensity between the two builds by the second. Logan takes another sip looking around to see if he is being watched by anyone. After clearing himself of that, he takes off toward the nearby door where the certain activity takes place. Placing one hand on the door knob he opens the door slowly. His eyes widen with the hairs on his back straitening up, but at the same time not surprised; with the sight of Captain America planting little kisses on the neck of Wonder Woman who giggles. The door slams closed behind Wolverine! Captain America jumps forward in that of a fighting stance startled, not sure of who just entered but relaxes a bit when he realizes it's a teammate. Wonder Woman turns her face the opposite direction in order to hide her blush.

"What in the world do the two of you think you're doing, the mission is to important for thi.."

Wolverine stops in mid sentence shaking his head with a long sigh. The three do not speak for a long period of time. Wolverine finally looks up from the ground seemingly ready to say something; but is cut off by the opening of the door, zooming in is an energetic Flash.

"I thought I saw you come in here Wolverine, So what are the three of you up too? I hate being left out so someone fill me in." Flash asks.

Logan begins to speak but is cut off by Wonder Woman who shoots him the look to not say a word.

"It's nothing for you to worry about Wally; we were just discussing the tournament proceedings." Diana replies biting at her bottom lip.

Flash notices this having his doubts that he was told the truth.

"Ok.. whatever you say princess," Flash places a hand on the door, "I'll see you guys in the waiting area."

Wolverine leans up against the wall looking both Cap and Wonder Woman in the eyes.

"I'll keep your little affair a secret, but don't count on it staying that way for long. The way things are going the others will find out soon, if they haven't already."

Wolverine exits the room, closing the door slowly. Cap walks behind Diana wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Let's try and keep this whole thing a secret until we return back to our world if we can. The best way for us to do that is to stay professional, which is how we will present ourselves."

The two close up their conversation with Wonder Woman leading them to the exit. Not too much longer the announcer calls for Master Ocho and Ermac who arrive quickly.

"So where would the two of you like to battle this out?"

Both fighters agree to that of the Eloat's Float Fortress. The two are sent to the destination. Ermac looks around realizing almost instantly that he along with his opponent stand on an island which floats in the air miles above the rest of the land.

"I'm sorry to have to be the one to have to tell you this, but I'm going to cut you into eight pieces Mr. Ocho. It's a shame you have to duke it out against me."

Eight chains rip out of the body of Master Ocho with sharp blades at the ends, reaching out and stabbing into Ermac. He swings the ninja in circles smashing him into a miniature size boulder. Ermac pulls all eight blades out of his body throwing them off to the side. Using one of his inside abilities Ermac lifts up a huge log.

"So I see you know a thing or two about telekinesis, very impressive." Ocho notifies.

Ermac directs the log at high speeds directly at his competitor who slices in half with a sword. Master Ocho teleports behind Ermac kneeing him in his back sending the ninja a few feet into the air. Ocho then spits out eight shurikens which are in flames! Ermac catches them using his telepathy, sending them back toward Ocho. The shurikens end up within the body of Master Ocho who stands near the island's ledge; falling back and off the island and to his death. Ermac is brought back to the dome of cheering spectators.

**Worlds away**

Johnny Storm walks around the mall with both his hands in the pockets of his brown leather jacket. He walks past the electronics store taking a seat next to the massive water fountain which is displayed in the middle section of the building. Johnny looks down at his watch shaking his head, annoyed at how long his sister is taking. Johnny stands up from his seat noticing a sports store, but is stopped in his tracks with the sound of an explosion outside of the mall. He quickly sprints toward the exit to get outside.

"Well it seems like action follows me no matter where I go; Flame on!"

Standing before the now human torch is that of Rhino, Electro and Dr. Doom. The Fantastic four member fly's into the air hovering over the three.

"I shouldn't have to ask what the three of you are up to, it's obvious that it is never good."

Human Torch looks around to see many civilians retreating from the area in screams. Not far away can the sound of police sirens approaching be heard.

"Just curious what are the three of you doing together?!"

Human Torch scratches his head realizing the randomness of what appears to be a team up. Doom, Rhino, and Electro? Rhino runs across the parking lot charging and smashing into an SUV vehicle, ripping the door from the passenger side. Stepping into it Rhino throws the door up at Human Torch who easily dodges it. The door cuts a light post in half which falls forward smashing into a car setting off it's alarm.

"Say Dr. what's in the suit case, you know I can't let you guys leave here with that?"

"Why don't you get lost flame boy, we haven't time for pests like you." Electro replies blasting Human Torch with a lightning bolt.

Before he can drop to the ground Rhino grabs him by the ankle tossing him into the sidewalk splitting it open. Human Torch gets up quickly flying into the air shooting fire balls at the massive foe. Rhino effortlessly punches the balls out of existence, Torch dives down to punch Rhino who grabs his fist throwing him into a bench shattering it into dozens of pieces covered in flames. Both Electro and shoot blasts at Torch. Rhino lifts up a nearby vehicle displaying a large grin on his face.

"It's lights out for you Torchy." Rhino says with a deep tone.

As Rhino steps forward the vehicle is taken out of his hands as he is punched some distance the other direction into a truck. Holding the vehicle up straight with one hand wears that of red boots and cape along with an iconic symbol across the chest! Human Torch stands wide eyed watching as the individual sets down the vehicle gently.

"Not to be immature or anything, but you're looking sexy." Torch compliments.

The police vehicles quickly surround the area. Human Torch looks into the woman's sky blue eyes, and for a moment feels in love! Her long blond hair blows in the direction of the wind.

"Now this is an interesting term of events; what brings you here Super girl?" Dr. Doom asks.

"Why don't you hand over whatever is in that case to the authorities, and maybe this visit will be brief." Super girl demands

A small laugh escapes from the mouth of doom who holds the item. Supergirl notices Rhino charging her from the left side, turning grabbing him by his horn and throwing him through the ground.

"Wow I like this girl, she gets straight to the point." Torch says, feeling soft inside.

"I'm feeling really good today so please don't put me in a bad mood, just hand over whatever it is you have taken." Super girl notifies.

Human Torch looks into the sky to see a strange looking shuttle floating close to one hundred ft over Dr. Doom and Electro.

"It looks like our ride arrived just in time, it was nice playing around with you two but we have more important matters to attend." Doom informs.

The ship aims and shoots laser beams onto both Human Torch and Supergirl blasting them both to the ground. Rhino rips out from under the surface as the ship continues shooting on the two.

"See you later failures." Rhino yells out running next to Electro and Doom.

A light from the ship shines over the three teleporting them inside. The ship continues to blast away as the two watch it zoom out of sight. Human Torch powers down returning to normal. A few police officers approach Johnny and Supergirl who get up from the ground brushing themselves off.

"Do any of you know what exactly it is they just escaped with, I can tell whatever the item may be is significantly important?" Johnny asks.

"According to our sources they got away with some very powerful energy devices which when put together creates some type of super soldier."

Johnny thinks about the horrors of what this could bring, but chooses not to express or show signs of his opinion.

"Don't worry about it officers, the fantastic four will be on their trail in no time." Johnny tells.

Johnny Storm steps off to the side with Supergirl as the police tape off the area.

"So are you at all busy later? I mean if you're not doing anything maybe we could go out or something." Johnny says nervously scratching his head.

"Well that was quite the direct approach," Supergirl giggles, "Maybe another time fire boy, I've got some things I need to take care of."

Supergirl pats Johnny on the shoulder before flying off. Johnny watches her disappear in the distance. Ironically his sister comes out of the door just seconds later holding two bags. Susan looks around the parking lot surprised at the destruction which has been done to the parking lot.

"Don't even ask Sis, I'll let you know all about what happened in just a moment." Johnny says smiling still looking into the sky.

Within the city of Metropolis the police enter into the apartment of Lois Lane looking for any answers that could lead to her sudden disappearance. Two police officers tape off the area putting on rubber gloves to search the area.

" Say chief why are we searching her apartment when it was the new love park for couples she was last seen developing a new story."

"There is one thing you will learn in life kid, and that is things aren't always what they seem. There might be something in here that can lead us closer to the victims location."

The announcer steps into the ring ready to name the fighters for the next match.

"Next up we have Jade vs. Batman! should be a good one, both had very impressive first round wins."

There is a mixture of boos and cheers from the crowd.

"By the sound of it neither bats or his opponent are fan favorites; sucks for them."

Flash puts one hand in his bag of Doritos eating a couple more.  
"Guess that's what happens when you have no cool abilities."

Batman enters into the ring seeing his opponent already waiting.

"Is there a particular place you want to combat, or do you want to just begin here?"

Jade steps forward suggesting a location by the name of Crystal mountain. The caped crusader agrees to her suggestion as they are transported to the mountain. Jade steps forward looking down and seeing the whole turf beneath them is covered with many types of crystals and rock. The ninja spins her staff around a few times as a way of warming up.

"You seem to be pretty good with that, where did you pick up that skill?" Batman asks trying to create conversation.

Jade replies by kicking at the ground catching a crystal that pops up off the ground and slinging it toward the Dark Knight. Batman jumps out of the way but at the same time throws a batarang which she catches on her staff.

She pulls the projectile out of the staff throwing it off to the side. Batman steps up running full speed toward his opponent beginning his attack. Jade blocks a series of his punches and kicks using her staff. The caped crusader ducks down various times avoiding being hit by Jade's staff. Finding an opening Bats kicks the staff out of her hand tackling her to the ground. The Dark Knight wrestles her down further before being kicked off to the side. Both get up quickly not trying to give the other an advantage. Jade throws her staff off to the side reaching into her boot pulling out a long hand knife she swings the blade at Bat's with much precision staying focused and determined to win.

"Strangely dressed but at the same time resistant!"

Jade kicks at Batman who grabs hold of her foot throwing her off balance.

"No matter how hard you try rodent I will be victorious."

Batman jumps back but is still hit across the face by a round house kick. The caped crusader falls back the other direction landing on his back. Jade puts a boot to his neck applying pressure. Batman reaches up grabbing her by the ankle tossing her off balance, she comes down smashing her hand knife into the crystal rock surface cracking it open. Batman's eyes widen, a bit confused but at the same time intrigued. Underneath the crystal displays that of what seems to be a very familiar green rock! There is no way it could be in this world as well, that's impossible!

"I wonder what's going on with the bat, he must be show boating," Ironman paces back and forth near Ms. Marvel and Green Lantern who sit, "Than again his opponent isn't a complete bust."

Both Jade and the Dark Knight continue to fight taking blow for blow. Batman once again catches the leg of Jade pulling her closer to himself before throwing her upward. As she comes down Batman tightens his fist uppercutting her, traveling a few feet up before coming down into his arms unconscious. Not even a second passes as they're returned to the dome. The Paramedics are the first one's into the ring; Batman sets Jade down on the cart, watching as she is carried away. Batman walks over to exit the ring only to be stopped.

"Yet another surprising win within this round, Just as I had told you before your kindness to not finish off your opponent will be the death of you. It only shows how weak and deliberate you are; stupid fool."

Batman just walks past the sorcerer ignoring his words and traveling back to the waiting area. Liu Kang stretches preparing himself for his upcoming match. The Shalion fighter looks over his shoulder spotting Johnny Cage.  
"Just thought I'd come over and see how you are, what a day it's been so far. Good thing I wasn't betting on some of these matches, I would have lost a lot of money."

Liu just gives his friend a nod while continuing his workout. Johnny realizes Liu is in deep focus and doesn't want to be bothered.

"Well I guess I'll see you later, good luck with your match."

Cage walks in the other direction into the crowd of participants. Before entering into the waiting area Batman stops in front of an unforgettable ninja.

"So it would seem you survived, I must say I really believed you were dead, guess my efforts from the other were unsuccessful. If I were you I'd stay out of my way."

Everything goes silent for a few moments hearing only the sound of the crowd.

"The encounter we had the other night was unnecessary and should have been avoided. Just know that if some how we face off in the tournament, you will see a different side of me from last time."

Neither says another word as Batman walks past Scorpion into the waiting area. Wonder Woman looks around to see Spiderman sitting at a table with a couple others just sitting around and talking, deciding to join them.

"Tell me Spider did I miss anything, who out of our group has fought in round 2? I really haven't had the chance to see much." Wonder Woman asks.

"You didn't miss too much, everyone in our group who has fought was victorious. You just missed Batman in the last match, I really do admire his material skills."

Diana smiles for a second but then remembers what she had seen a day ago. Next within the ring Kung Lao enters with his opponent Tina who carries with her a sword. The two elect to fight one another in the ring. The announcer steps outside of the ring.

"I come from a far away village and have been trained exceptionally well. I came here to this tournament with no intentions of loosing, and I will fulfill my goal." Tina informs.

Kung Lao does not reply but instead begins the match by running at his opponent top speed. The blades she holds is knocked out of her possession and kicked off to the side. Tina punches at the Shalion warrior who grabs her fist twisting her arm, throwing her to the ground.

**Back room**

Kahn watches the match closely anxious to see the outcome.

"It seems to always be this way when it comes to Liu Kang and his comrades so be it, soon enough they will all be taken care of accordingly."

Baraka sits close by looking up at the screen watching as Kung Lao counter hooks Tina a few times uppercutting her.

"I would worry less if I were you, just try and stay focused on the task ahead. It's about time I get ready for my upcoming match."

Baraka heads toward the door exiting making his way to the waiting area. Shao Kahn looks up at the screen in time to see Kung Lao knock out Tina. The leader of Outworld just shakes his head. Some distance away Raiden enters into the temple of the elder gods. The massive room is dark but the torches from the wall create what light there is. Raiden walks up the dozens of stairs entering into the main room. Raiden takes a few steps before kneeling down in the center of the room. He is silent for some time before chanting certain phrases which create flames around him, five ft away from him in each direction in the shape of a triangle. Raiden waits patiently watching the light energy forming in all corners of the room, this certain procedure never seems to disappoint the thunder god. Raiden bows down as the elder gods come into site.  
"It is a pleasure as usual to meet face to face, what is your reasoning for summoning me; I'm sure it couldn't be anything good."

Back within the dome Liu Kang enters into the ring against his opponent Peakol Slash. The battle ground decided by both fighters is that of the castle town. The two are transported to the battle ground. Liu scratches his head looking around at the dozens of town's people who mingle around working hard.

"I wonder how I'm supposed to find my opponent within this mess; I better get started so that this doesn't drag on to long."

The Shalion fighter looks straight ahead toward a hill some distance away from his position observing the town's enormous castle standing tall. He quickly takes his attention off of it putting his focus back on his task. Something else that catches Liu's attention is the smell of fresh hot bread, straight out of the oven! Close to the center of the market is a fountain of rich marble; near the area a group of children sword fight with one another. Liu looks over to his left watching as someone steals an apple out of a fruit basket, but what is more ironic is that the individual is in fact his opponent. Liu runs after Peakol who makes his way into an alleyway. Liu is grabbed by his arm and stopped in full stride.

"Hey there foreigner you should slow down a bit, you might knock someone down going that fast. What kingdom are you from? I'm sure I've never seen you around here before."

"Look sir I don't have time for chit chat, there is something that I must be doing right now." Liu says pushing the older male off to the side.

Liu follows his opponent into the alleyway; looking up to see clothes hanging from lines many ft above. Further down the alleyway is a smiling Peakol who takes a bite into his apple. Liu steps forward shooting a fire blast over at Peakol who dodges it; taking the opportunity to jump off the somewhat narrow walls making his way into an open window just twenty ft above. Liu follows his opponent jumping off the walls himself.

"I don't have time for all this cat and mouse stuff!"

Just as Liu enters through the window his eyes broaden with his spine going cold. Laying out on a couch are two women making out! The two of them turn their attention to the champion of Mortal Kombat.

"Hey cutie would you like to join us?" Both women ask giggling.

Liu just shakes his head with half a smirk continuing after Peakol. Liu jumps out of yet another window heading up to the rooftops where his opponent waits.

"I'd say this would be a perfect spot for your defeat." Peakol says.

Liu Kang jumps forward performing a flying kick which knocks Peakol over. Liu kicks at his defenseless competitor, who eventually just grabs him by the leg throwing him off balance. Peakol jumps up punching and kicking at Liu who blocks all of his attempts; Liu counters stepping back and uppercutting his opponent who falls to the surface knocked out.

"Wow it's really over that quickly, all that running he did just for the match to end this quickly." Liu says almost laughing.

The champion of Mortal Kombat is brought back to a blazing crowd as his hand is raised declaring him victor. Liu Kang steps out of the ring walking back to the waiting area.

**To Be Continue**


	12. Enemy locked on?

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 12: Enemy locked on**

An immense amount of fear is perceived through the eyes of Raiden, now knowing the truth of what is the plans behind the tournament. The scary reality is that he has no idea who is the one behind it all; it could be anywhere from a participant to the tournament hosting squad! The elder gods were un able to identify any parties involved, but the thunder god has a good idea of who was. Near that of the tournament arena round 2 has come to a close, with it being announced that one fighter out of each bracket favored by the crowd votes will get a bye up to that of round 6! All fighters exit the waiting area and head out to relax for the remainder of the evening.

**Worlds away**

It has just passed that of six o'clock and exiting out of their home is little seven year old Kate along with her older brother Greg at twelve. Their mother yells out to the two informing them not to stay out passed thirty minutes; this is most deserving seeing as she is baking their favorite pie. Kate follows her older brother down the sidewalk heading for the park nearby.

"Hey sis when we get there I want you to sit on the bench and stay put. Some of the older boys can be a bit rough. I'd rather you not risk yourself getting hurt, but I promise I'll bring you back again tomorrow."

"Ok I'll do it, but we better be coming back tomorrow."

The older brother nods his head informing her that it will be that way. Arriving at the park things are just as expected; all of Greg's friends are already waiting for him. He looks back at his sister who smiles walking off to the side and taking a seat on the bench.

"What took you Gregory? It's about time you showed, at least we have enough people for teams now that you're here."

The boys waste no time getting started, running out onto the field just past the swings and slides. Greg is most anxious to begin, seeing as it was his team who lost by two scores just two days ago. He and his teammates start off with the ball kicking it back and forth to one another making their way to the other team's goalie. Sitting over on the bench is Kate glancing over at the swings, tempted to get on one of them; besides the boys were out on the field, so that means she can't get in the way. Trying to rise everything becomes a blur before blacking out! The youngsters play for what feels to be a lengthy amount of time. Everyone seems to loose track of time, and just like that over an hour passes. Greg and his friends say goodbye to each other agreeing to meet at the precise spot tomorrow. Striding off the field something feels empty within him, possibly all the running around has drained him of his energy. Looking down at his watch, it's obvious he will receive yet another lecture for staying out too late; it's about time he along with his sister go home.

"Wow she really left without me?" Greg looks over to see an empty bench, "Guess I can't blame her, sitting around and watching is never fun."

Enjoying the soft breeze Greg begins his way home, not going too fast or slow. Walking on the other side of the street is a man with burgundy colored hair who shoots him a small smile. He doesn't give the man much eye contact knowing that he must get home quick. For some reason something just doesn't feel right, maybe it is just the fact that he is late getting home yet again; but for some reason something in his gut tells him otherwise. Coming up to his home, already standing with on the front lawn is his mother.

"Get your butt in the house this instant, I'm getting sick and tired of you always being late! Now where is your sister, don't tell me you let her out of your sight again; you should know in a city dangerous as this you must keep your eyes on her at all time."

What; his sister? But to his knowledge he believed she had returned home not too interested in watching he and his friends play. This is definitely not good, he thinks up a quick reply to get himself out of more trouble to bye a little more time.

"Oh really she isn't inside, when at the park about maybe fifteen to twenty minutes ago she had told me she was coming back to the house," Greg thinks up something else to say before this becomes a problem, "In fact I think she is at her friends house up the street, I'll go and get her."

He watches as his mother turns her back to him rotating to the front door.

"You had better be back in ten with your sister, or you're grounded!"

He replies with a yes mamma, looking the other direction walking off of the front lawn. Hopefully his theory is correct, if he is wrong there is no telling where she could be. Right now all he can do is pray for the best. Stepping out onto the sidewalk a variety of pain runs down the back of Greg who doesn't know why, this might be due to his nervousness. Crossing the street and traveling up a few blocks he walks up to the steps of Kim's home, also known as the best friend of Kate ringing the door bell. After a few moments her father appears opening the front entrance.

"Hello and how are you doing today Greg; is there anything I can help you with?"

"I'm doing just fine; Kate wouldn't happen to be inside would she?"

"I'm afraid not, the last I checked Kim was working on her homework upstairs alone. Is everything ok?" He asks sounding concerned.

"Everything is fine, I'm sure she'll turn up soon."

The two say their goodbyes with Greg walking down the steps and back out onto the sidewalk. Now what is he to do? Whatever he decides he cannot return home just yet, he can stall a little more time trying to search for her and if he is unsuccessful, it's a possibility that she will return home on her own. The place that makes the most sense to begin is where he saw her last, which was back at the park. Not wasting another minute he takes his path up in that direction. Kicking a rock off to the side he almost jumps out of his skin the next second; A scream is heard in the direction of the park!! Not another minute will waste; Greg takes off in a flash. scurrying at top speed he comes to a stop, staring at a woman that he knows as Ms. Tilma; she holds out a phone dialing a number trembling and shaking.

"What's going on out here." Someone asks approaching her as well; it's no secret that he heard the scream as well.

It isn't long before more and more civilians enter out onto the scene creating a small crowd. Stepping forward is Greg watching as Tilma gets off the phone with tears in her eyes turning to him. Looking down near the turf he notices her dog circling around something. Before he can say or do anything; there is yet another shout out for help from a civilian. Pushing forward past everyone, there is nothing but misery and reservation running through his mentality. Dropping to his knees the boy is directly in tears; how could someone do this to such a young life? Her face is almost unrecognizable, cut up so bad; not just that but the chest and abdomen are sliced open.

"Oh God please help us." Tilma bends down pulling Greg into her.

He buries his head into her shoulder crying even harder than before. His sister had just been murdered, and he didn't know why. Maybe this wouldn't have happened had he just kept his eye on her more frequently. It isn't long before the sirens of the police is present.

**City of Cleveland**

**Ohio**

The final train at the particular position comes to a stop with various passengers getting off. An assured individual exits off with his luggage, strangely wearing shades seeing as it is passed daylight hours. Traveling down the stairs a ride is already awaiting him; greeting the driver and putting his luggage in the trunk getting into the vehicle.

"It's good that you've decided to do business with us," The driver looks through the mirror view to see the passenger looking out the window, "It won't take us long to arrive, so just sit back and relax."

Passing a bridge the several lights of the city generate some luminosity throughout the conurbation. Just as he had said the ride comes to a immediate stop in front of an office building.

"Don't worry about your bags, just head inside; I'll have them in there for you in just a moment."

The mysterious person opens the back door stepping out and entering into the building. Already sitting in the front room is a group of men debating at a table going over different things.

"Welcome Mr. Morlun, I'm glad you're here; now we can get into more essential matters. Have a seat so that we can begin."

Not trying to argue he does as he is asked. Pulling up a chair Morlun takes a seat at the end of the table.

"Once you have helped us here in Ohio with the territory transfer, we'll help you take down the wall crawler; or what he is known by most as Spiderman."

The poise can be seen through the grin of Morlun. The conversation between the men lasts for over a few hours.

In that of another state A body is brought into the morgue inside that of a black zip up sack/bag. It is a worker along with a police officer who brings the body into a back room; the worker exits the room afterward, having a lot of paper work to catch up on.

"Any clue on what weapon was used on the victim?"

The police officer pulls out his weapon aiming up into a certain corner before putting it down; recognizing the masked man almost immediately.

"You would think I would've been use to you sneaking up on me; anyhow what brings you here Nightwing?"

The masked hero jumps down from the ceiling being certain not to make much clamor. Standing tall he walks over un zipping the bag, revealing the thrashed carcass.

"What was her name? Nightwing asks bowing his head, "Anyone who can harm a child in such a brutal way such as this belongs in hell!"

"There is no doubt about that, but there is something fishy about this case. The way she has been cut open and brutally beaten would have taken some time to happen; by the way things look she was killed out in the open. The thing that bothers me is that no one saw anything. Now you know that is bullshit, someone saw something but just isn't willing to speak...yet. To answer your question her name was Kate Robinson."

Nightwing punches at the table before zipping the bag up over the body.

"Any clue when the professionals will be in to perform an autopsy? I would love to get my hands on the animal who did this, I'm not sure why anyone would cover up for such a horrendous assault."

"Its probably best if you left now before someone comes; I'll try and contact you with any further updates."

With that Nightwing jumps off a wall grabbing onto the ceiling and exiting the way he came through. Once outside he makes his way up to even higher structures; leaping from building to building. If anything he needs some fresh air to clear his head; he comes to somewhat of a sliding stop seeing as someone steps out of the shadows in front of his trail.

"What are you doing here, you shouldn't come out of nowhere like that or you might get hurt," Nightwing lets out a slight smirk, "What are you doing here in Bludhaven Huntress; or is there even a reason?"

She throws her hair back walking over and sitting on the building's edge. Dick just looks at her for some time watching the wind blow her hair back and forth. Nightwing turns from her looking down on the city; just as he attempts to leap downward Huntress snaps at him. Turning to her he is a bit confused on what she wants.

"You wouldn't mind sharing what's bothering you; and don't tell me otherwise?" She asks.

"I'm not discussing that right now, you'll be better off asking me that again a little later."

"Ok I'm cool with that; how bout you and I patrol together? Just for tonight, I know you have an ego just as the bat; but you're also more laid back. So what do you say?"

"I guess so; lets not waste any time, I'm sure there is something brewing down there somewhere."

She follows him diving off the building.

**Worlds away**

The two Shalion combatants enter into the Shalion temple after their evening routine. Awaiting them in the main lobby being no surprise is Raiden. Both members bow down to the thunder god showing their admiration.

"I take it the two of you have been out all day; it's good to know you're both staying up on your training and conditioning. Follow me this way I have some news to share with you both."

Both Kung Lao and Liu Kang look at one another a bit mystified on what this could be about. Nevertheless they follow their master down the main hallway. It has been a long day and both of them would like nothing more than to be able to get some shut eye for the upcoming round tomorrow.

"The Elder gods summoned me earlier in the day with some disturbing news. Just as the many Mortal Kombat tournaments before this, someone is using it as a way to gain supremacy."

"So were the elder gods able to identify the individual?" Liu continues following Raiden down the hall along with Kung Lao at his side, "I'm willing to bet Shang Tsung has something to do with all of this."

"If it had been Shang Tsung I'm sure the elder gods would have known right away. I'd keep an eye on the travelers from the other dimension, it may not be them but we need to keep our eyes sharp."

Just outside of the Shalion temple near the mountains walks Captain America along with Wonder woman. Neither of the two say a word just enjoying the view in addition to the soundlessness.

"In some ways I feel a bit Sorry for Green Lantern, Ms. Marvel, and Superman; I wonder how they'll manage not fighting for another three rounds," Wonder woman places a flower over her left ear, "This gives us an opportunity to look into this whole Conner scenario further; I'm sure Superman can dig up some more information."

With no warning Diana is pushed off to the side while Cap jumps in the other direction. A laser blasts a hole into the ground right between them both. Looking up above them floats an unknown being holding a laser canon. Captain America observes the rest of there surroundings at once seeing they're surrounded.

"What is the meaning of this and please don't tell me you have no answer?!" Cap yells out.

The ambushers reply by beginning their attack on the two heroes. One of them stretches their arm out grabbing Cap by his throat throwing him into Wonder Woman. The two tumble a bit with Wonder Woman ending up on top of. She blushes a little but realizes the situation immediately hoping off of him. Both the heroes take a stand ready to take on the aggressors. Diana steps forward flying at top speed within a circle punching and knocking out as many of them as she could. Coming to a stop only three of them remain; wide eyed while backing off.

"I'm not sure where you all came from or what your purpose was; if you were by any chance sent let your boss know to stay away or this will become a personal war!" Wonder Woman tells.

One of them nods; afterward the three of them retreat. Both Bucky and Diana look at one another not sure what the meaning of that was. Shortly after the three of them return to a castle entering into the central extent. Laying out on the sofa is Pythena.

"So how did the attack go?" She asks sitting up.

"Well what do you think? Don't tell me you actually thought we had a chance; the Amazon Princess's strength is incredible."

"Of course I didn't expect you to actually defeat the two of them; I always love to put fear and pressure into my victims before I finish them off. That was merely my way of informing them to watch their backs."

**To Be Continue**


	13. A Misunderstanding

**Justice Heroes Elite**

CHP 13: A misunderstanding 

The night passes by promptly just as the 3rd round starts up. Hovering over the dome close to 100 ft above is the iconic hero of metropolis. Today may be a vacation from the tournament but there is always problems to be solved, the slight appearance of Conner Kent days ago has led them to this unknown world. Perhaps there is no mystery to the whole circumstance; Maybe it is as simple as following what they were told. If they're to win the tournament he will be free; but of what? Something just doesn't seem right, nothing is ever that simple. Looking down the man of steel locates what appears to be some type of garden, a bit interested he descends to the location. Sniffing the air brings a smile to his face remembering some of his childhood memories.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Looking over his shoulder standing with crossed legs is Ms. Marvel. Hhhmmm he wonders how long she has been watching him, but than again it doesn't really matter.

"That's for sure and smells just as good as it looks," Supes takes another sniff of the flowers exhaling smoothly, "So what is on your agenda for today given the reality you don't have to fight either?"

"It's tough to say, this isn't exactly supposed to be a vacation. In a little bit I may return to the temple and change into something more comfy, since I won't be taking part in any action there really is no need to be walking around in this." She replies.

Inside the Dome Johnny lagel has been defeated by Subzero stepping out of the ring holding his head with a massive head ache. Both fighters return to the waiting area to their respected areas. The next fighters called to the ring are Kung Lao along with Spiderman!

"Whelp it looks like I'm up, wish me luck guys." Spidy says.

"Don't take this match lightly, I've seen some of this guy's previous matches he is definitely a formidable opponent. Stay on guard at all times, this guy is definitely quick with much precision." Green Lantern informs.

"Yah yahh, so the guy is a material artist; but I've dealt with much worse throughout my days and nights of patrol." Spiderman replies.

Not saying another word the wall crawler sprints off making his way to the ring. Hal just shakes his head while smiling. If anything he has learned it's that the web slinger is an energetic, confident individual. Arriving to ring side already awaiting him is the announcer along with the Shalion fighter. Leaping up into the air he performs a front flip landing in front of his opponent bowing down to the audiences in all directions. As a result he receives numerous cheers.

"Thank you thank you, don't worry I'll put on a great show for you all," He bows some more getting the spectators pumped up, "Are you ready Kong Fu man?"

Not thinking to much of why he said that Kung Lao grins as a response. Whoever this nutcase is, it's obvious he's full of himself.

"You've mistaken me with another fighter, the name you referred to me as was eliminated in the 2nd round just yesterday."

"Sorry about that; how bout you and I battle at the candy globe? If you ask me it looks like it could be fun?"

Spidy stands there for a few moments hoping that the MK warrior will agree with his suggestion. Nodding his head Kung Lao agrees to fight within the suggested location; stepping out of the ring is the announcer watching the two being zapped. Hollering out loud is Spidy who falls out of the sky and into a puddle of mud.

"Wow I thought when we were transported to an area it would be on the ground, they might want to fix their machine; not all of us can fly." Spiderman complains, trying to clear his suit off as best he can.

Something is very strange about the mud, it is a bit stickier than usual. The wall crawler soon realizes that he is in fact covered in chocolate not mud. It almost makes him laugh just thinking about it; Something such as this would only happen in a kids movie. Standing to his feet he steps out the puddle of Carmel chocolate. Something else that catches his attention is the surrounding homes which are made of Gram Crackers! What in the world is this place; this would be a dream world for many.

"Ok I think it would be in my best interest to hurry and locate my opponent; the sooner I do that the quicker I'll be out of here."

There is no doubt that the world freaks out the hero from New York city. Within an area near by is Kung Lao who also walks around observing his surroundings. His eyes narrow at what appears to be a strawberry milk fall over a mountain! What really catches his attention causing him to second guess himself strolls across a field many yards from where he stands. It resembles that of a gummy bear, but is the size of a ordinary bear!

"What in the name for all that is good! This is unbelievable, I wonder what the habitants of this planet are?" The Shalion monk says to himself.

Just as it looks as though things couldn't become any weirder, the clouds above made of marshmallows begin raining skittles! But what is really trendy about it is when they hit the surface the Skittles liquefy! All of a sudden Kung Lao feels as if he is a part of fairy tale.

"Wow this place is something else," Kung Lao wonders if this is an actual world or if it was created special for the tournament, "The tourney representatives surely out did themselves this year."

The thought of this destination causes him to laugh, what in the world kind of stuff is this. Progressing forward to commence his search for his challenger, the Shalion member is whacked across the back of his head tumbling to the ground. Reaching over he picks up his hat setting it back over his head before turning to find out who was responsible. Standing before him is Spidy holding a massive candy cane.

"Well it looks like I found you, lets get this show on the road." Spiderman says.

Jumping to his feet Kung Lao kicks the item out of his grasp stepping back a bit putting space between the two of them. Spidy shoots out his web wrapping it around the wrist of his opponent pulling him toward him while upper cutting him. The MK fighter lands on his back rolling over getting back up. Throwing kicks along with punches only results in failed attempts. The speed and flexibility of the wall crawler is beyond that of any man. Kung Lao soon realizes this thinking up a new tactic for defeating his nemesis. Very clear of their surrounding both jump out of the conduit of speeding arrows!

"It looks like we had better watch our backs, this place seems to have interference just as some of the other areas." Spiderman informs.

What appears next takes their attention off of each other; just over a hill marching toward them is a cluster of Ginger bread men suited up in soldier uniform. They carry with them weapons such as swords, bow and arrows, hand guns etc. Peter lifts an eye brow behind his mask scratching at his head. Now the question is whether to fight against Kung Lao or find out what the deal is with this. The apparent leader of the soldiers calls out for them to attack the two of them!

"I'd say it be a good idea for us to take these guys out, before we resume," Kung Lao prepares himself for a collision, "I'm sure it won't take long any how."

Shaking his head the wall crawler agrees, if anything he'd rather not want to have unnecessary interferences. It doesn't take long for the Ginger bread men to surround the tournament fighters. Reaching out is Kung Lao snapping the arm off one of the attackers taking his weapon. Using the now equipped blade he slashes and slices into the surrounding foes; all of them bleed brown sugar with a mixture of cinnamon. Spiderman webs one of their arms together punching in it's face. He leaps over another of them webbing by the head swinging him around before throwing him into a group of his allies.

"Retreat, we must bring in more recruits!" One of the ginger bread men yells out.

Neither Spiderman or Kung Lao attempt to follow them seeing it as an opportunity to finish the match. Performing a flying kick the Shalion fighter puts Spidy into a pile of rocks. Looking for a quick victory the web slinger webs up a massive stone swinging it across and smashing it across the head of Kung Lao. He jumps to his feet watching as Kung Lao falls to the turf knocked out. Moments later they're both brought back to the dome.

"Well looks like I'll be advancing to round 4, for a moment there I wasn't so sure." Spidy says relieved.

There is no doubt in his mind that Kung Lao is a splendid combatant, from what he saw his moves were swift and precise. The truth of the matter is he would have been defeated had it not been for his superhuman strength and reflexes. Stepping out of the ring brings a good feeling inside; he wonders what will be within his path next round.

Staring up at the wide screen inside the back room sits Shao Kahn shaking his head with understanding. Now he can finally see what Pythena meant, if that fighter was able to defeat Kung Lao that easily, they're definitely a force to be surmised with. Whatever the case, it won't be an issue with the plans set for these particular individuals.

Spidy enters into the waiting area passing by Wonder Woman who has been called to the ring.

"Good win Spider, I'll be joining you soon." Diana says winking.

He nods walking the opposite direction looking for the rest of the group. Walking over to a close by table he has a seat next to Ironman along with Green Lantern.

"I'm sure the two of you were watching, but you have to agree that the world I just battled in was completely insane! I don't know about you, but I'd rather not have one of my favorite desserts trying to attack me."

Both GL and Tony laugh at his comments. From all the matches which have taken place so far, that was probably the most unpredictable as far as the surroundings go. Just outside the dome is Kung Lao who dumps his head into a fountain of water as a way of cooling himself off. Turning around he notices a close colleague of his.

"I'm sorry about how your match turned out. It seems as though this year's competition has certainly upgraded. I'll have to stay on guard at all times, there're a lot of newcomers this year."

"You May be the current champion of Mortal Kombat; but in order to retain that you'll have to push yourself near and beyond your limits." Kung Lao replies, drying the wetness from his face.

Inside the dome the match between Uork and Wonder Woman has began. The princess of Themyscira grabs the kick of Uork gently tossing him onto the smooth tiles. Jumping back up he sprints soaring over Diana Wrapping his arms around her trying to execute a master lock. Easily breaking the hold she spins around grabbing him by the throat slamming him head first into the floor. Standing to his feet once again but this time a bit off balance.

"What's the secret to your strength; let me guess possible steroids right? It really doesn't matter because I'm going to defeat you regardless of that."

"You can believe whatever you want, but I'm naturally this way," Wonder Woman stretches out a bit, "Enough talking, I'm getting the feeling you're trying to delay."

He again charges her this time in an attempt to tackle her onto the foundation. Without any effort at all she pushes him off balance watching him fall once again. The crowds with the stands chuckle at the pathetic efforts of Uork. Rolling his eyes he again stands.

"I wouldn't make a joke out of me if I were you *****! You must think you're so cute humiliating me like this, that is all about to come to an end now!"

It is no doubt that he's beyond frustrated but nevertheless Diana is shocked by what he had just called her. It doesn't affect her much, plus it's not like it's anyone she cares about. He runs at her once again being grabbed by his shirt collar she slaps him across the face several times throwing him to the ground once more. At this point the fury and aggravation can be seen in his face. How is it that he is getting his butt handled to him by a woman? To make matters worse she's beyond gorgeous! The entire situation drives him nuts, while at the same time hearing more spectators laughing within the stands.

"Alright that's it, I've had enough of this. This match is over as of now."

He again takes a stand running at the princess, but this time she pulls out her lasso swinging it roughly before wrapping it around his neck. He is swerved violently before being smashed head first into the tile surface this time knocked out. The announcer steps into the ring declaring her victor.

"Now you gotta say that was sexy, Wondie is sure something to watch. I doubt if she put much effort into that win, regardless she looked great." Spiderman says.

"I'll have to agree with you, as far as style points go id give her a 9/10." Ironman replies.

Sitting off to the side is Green Lantern who also agrees with both his current teammates. Dozens more matches pass by. It is then that Drahmin along with his opponent Batman are called to the ring. Both enter into the arena shortly after.

"I'm assuming you both would like to battle here in the ring, but I'm not always right." The announcer says.

Drahmin suggests a destination that appears on screen called holiday town. The Dark knight looks it over a bit before finally agreeing; observing previous matches makes him a bit skeptical with all the outside interferences. While the announcer steps out of the ring they're both teleported to the location.

What is noticed instantly is the change in weather along with the large amount of snow under his boots. Bat's looks into the sky examining the countless flakes coming down. What is more intriguing is the numerous trees around covered in lights with many ornaments. This is absolutely a town of local holiday; he can clearly hear the jingle bell rock being played but has no idea where it comes from.

"Funny that my match is taking place within an environment such as this, about a month from now it will be Christmas in Gotham." Batman deems.

Stepping forward he begins his search for Drahmin, the frosty climate doesn't affect him much; the entire bat suit was designed for all kinds of different weather conditions. Not even walking up a block the caped crusader looks over to see a family of three walking together holding hands. It is a mother, father and a young boy who couldn't be any older than eight. The sight repulses him, why is it that he had that taken away! Right in front of his eyes his mother and father were taken away from him; what he would give to have his parents back. Deep in thought he is knocked over being brought back to reality.

"Looks like I found you winged fighter. I'm not fond of bats or rodents for that matter, I'm going to finish you off quickly so you won't feel too much pain get my drift?"

Batman gets up brushing off snow from parts of his cowl. Throwing a batarang at Drahmin who dodges the projectile but slips falling into the snow. While down he creates a snow ball throwing it at Batman who puts his cape in the way blocking the somewhat childish attempt of an attack. It doesn't stop there as he continues to create and throw snow balls at the dark knight who for the most part either dodges or punches them out of existence.

"Please tell me you're done playing around. I'm not sure what the meaning of your actions are, is this your way of warming up?" Batman asks a bit frantic.

"Stop asking questions and fight, are you afraid?" Drahmin replies.

Neither of the two answer the question of the other. Bat's runs over to strike his opponent only to be thrown up high falling to his back near a snowman. Getting up he again shakes himself off. Readying himself for another attack he is grabbed from behind! It can't be Drahmin as he stands right in front of him, but the freezing grasp all but reveals the ambusher. How could a snowman come to life put together by children!

"Well now this is interesting very fascinating," Drahmin looks over at the snowman who holds Batman within a master lock, "Hold him steady frosty, Hahanah."

The snowman smiles with it's mouth made of buttons. Watching as Drahmin approaches with a blade in hand, with much strength the Dark knight rips off the arms of the snowman kicking it's face in. He leaps out of the way just in time kicking the blade out of Drahmin's hand. Drahmin throws a few punches at the caped crusader only to be countered , taking power hits. Kneeing him in the stomach Batman uppercuts him onto a bench close to that of a Christmas tree.

"Lucky shots bat, you and I both know you cannot win. I'm sure I wont win the entire tournament but I promise I'll eliminate you!"

Before they can continue something fly's above them circling around. Underneath the cowl Bruce's eyes widen, it can't be! Above them is Santa Clause in a slay with flying reindeer keeping it air born.

"Here I was thinking I've seen it all." Bat's says to himself.

Jumping out of the slay and down into the snow is a group of seven elves. Both Drahmin and Batman look at one another equally puzzled on what this could mean.

"Sorry to say but the two of you are on the very naughty list of Santa, We'll take care of you accordingly."

It is at this point that Batman feels as though some of these worlds have been put together by the tournament management, how in the world would the two of them be on any list?

"Hohoho merry Christmas, even in death you should enjoy the holiday." Santa says flying out into the darkness with Rudolf the red nose reindeer leading the way.

The elves begin their attack on both Batman along with Drahmin. One of them bicycle kicks Drahmin into a light post. The caped crusader grabs the leg of one that kicks at him easily throwing him off to the side. Another two crawl up his back while another wraps its arms around his ankle trying to bring him down. The spectators watching back in the dome snicker at the sight of elves attacking the tournament fighters. Getting up is Drahmin who kicks one of them a few feet in the other direction as if he were a soccer ball. Batman reaches back pulling them both off his back throwing them into an approaching elf. The impact knocks all three of them out. Seeing as the circumstances may have put the dark knight off guard Drahmin tries to attack him from behind. Feeling the presence Bat's elbows Drahmin in the face spinning around power punching him to the ground knocking him unconscious. The remaining elves run over to continue their attack on Batman but he and Drahmin disappear being brought back to the arena. Trying to hold it in he half smiles at the cheering crowd, something he hasn't received much of.

"Winner by way of knock out, Batman."

The crowds applaud him even louder than before. Stepping out of the ring he walks down the path leading to the waiting area. While entering into the halls located up against a wall is Wonder Woman. What is she doing out here alone, a bit concerned he stops in front of her.

"Why are you out here alone, it's not like you to be alone?" He stands in place for a few moments waiting for her to answer, but she doesn't, "Is it to crowded with the rest of the fighters; if so I'd have to agree with you sometimes a little peace and quite is good."

It becomes even more awkward when she doesn't reply. It's moments like this where most people scratch their heads. Batman reaches out placing one hand over her shoulder.

"Diana what's wrong, just talk to me you know I'll listen."

She slowly removes his hand from her shoulder; at this point Batman can feel there is some tension inside of her. Was she upset at something he did?

"I thought I knew who you were Bruce, that is until I saw something the other morning."

So it finally comes out, she is thinking about the mistake which happened the other day with the women in their room! There was nothing he or Kal did wrong, just a blunder.

"Tell me Bruce is that how you spend your time off? Why am I even asking, I forgot you're a playboy."

"You've got the whole situation figured wrong you see..."

Bat's is cut off by her snapping.

"You're not a very good liar, and I'm not sure why you got poor Clark involved."

"Diana that is enough!" Batman says getting a bit pumped.

"Oh stop your complaining Bruce, it's all fun and games until the truth comes out. I wonder where Alfred went wrong with bringing you up." Wonder woman says almost smirking.

At this point Bat's clinches his fist ready to punch her across the face. Why is she being this way, this is not like her at all. Is she trying to push him over the edge?

"One more thing before I go, I know how men love to fantasize about women. If you ever imagined me being one of your *****'s, screw you Bruce it'll never happen."

Not saying another word she begins to walk off, but is grabbed by the wrist.

"Dammit Diana if you'd just listen I could explain what happened."

She pulls from his grasp turning around slapping him across the face while continuing the other direction. He rubs a gloves over the now sore area surprised by what just happened.

"Lets say what you're thinking did happen, why the hell would you care?"

Turning back she looks him straight in the face about to say something but doesn't just turning the other way. He watches as she disappears down the hall. Perhaps she'll listen to Superman, after all who wouldn't. With the passing of another two matches both Wolverine and Baraka are called to the ring.

**To be continue**


	14. From good to bad

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 14: From good to bad**

Stretching in the ring looking at the various surrounding spectators brings a grin to the face of Logan. Although he isn't quite sure why he agreed to the trip, the competition takes his mind off of any doubts he may have. Across from him is a warrior who displays blood lust within his eyes, the tarkada fighter is more than ready to begin the match. Before the announcer can step forward to clarify where the match will take place Pythena steps into the ring. It becomes a bit strange when she passes the announcer walking over to the side of Baraka; resting a hand on his shoulder and whispering something in his ear. As a response the tarkada smiles wildly staring down Wolverine with even more confidence than before! Watching on a screen in the hallway the Dark knight observes all of this rubbing his chin. What could this mean? Finally a lead for him to work off of, if there is anything Batman has learned throughout his career as a detective/crime fighter is when something big is being plotted/arranged. Pythena steps out of the ring grinning at the now suspicious Wolverine. What would a tournament host have to say to one fighter that can't be heard by the other.

"So where are we taking this bub, I'll let you choose."

Examining Wolverine the Tarkada is impressed; this guy unlike his previous opponents shows no signs of fear. It doesn't matter if he's afraid or not, the fact is Baraka will not fail; the match must end with him as the victor. Watching the area's flip through on screen; the mortal kombat fighter lifts a finger pointing to a particular area. The decision is made; both participants are transported to Hell's Solitude.

"The end of the road draws near for you Wolverine; I will have your blood!"

The X men member listens to the echoing voice of his opponent. Taking a knee Logan lifts up his mask wiping the sweat from his head. The heat within what resembles that of a volcano/mountain is beyond intense, so severe in fact that much steam flows all around through the air. Standing upright he slides the mask over his face.

"This place alone could probably defeat someone, where are you Baraka?" Yelling out he looks down over a ledge at a pit of lava, "That explains a lot."

Falling forward a miniature size boulder shatters over the head of Wolverine who barely catches the edge before falling down below to his death. Stepping forward is the Tarkada the one responsible for the attack; Logan pulls himself up ready to begin.

"Lets go bub, consider that your only freebie."

Running forward Wolverine unleashes his claws, but is surprised as Baraka lets loose his own pair of long blades. The battle begins with both fighters slashing at one another; the blades of both fighters collide up against one another. Inside the dome Shang Tsung makes himself present stepping out of a back room. Catching his attention immediately is the extreme battle on screen. Watching for a few moments brings excitement within him, this is exactly the type of match which brings so much thrill to the Mortal Kombat tournament. Looking over to advance toward Pythena he is beat to the punch. It is so fast that even she jumps a bit startled who stands in front of her.

"Ah hey miss Pyth.." Flash scratches his head looking up, "I'm sorry what is your name again?"

It is no secret that she is annoyed by his random appearance as it is displayed all over her face. What does this superhero want with her; she can't wait for the entire plan to be complete so she can be rid of these heroes! But Perhaps he has a question regarding the tourney; after all she is part of the management. Putting on a false smile she rest one hand on her waist.

"The name is Pythena; how can I help you Flash?" She asks pleasantly.

Her tone enables him to relax a bit dropping his somewhat raised shoulders.

"Well I just wanted to you to know that you're um, say ah shessh how would you say beautiful. You're so hot you've caught me on fire." Flash says biting at his tongue.

Lost for words would be an understatement, what did he just say to her?! She turns from him trying to hide a blush. Wally notices this smiling, so far so good. Reaching out he moves a strand of hair from her face rubbing a hand across her ear.

"It was nice talking but I really have to be going now."

Zooming off out of sight, Pythena is left with her mouth wide open. What was the purpose for any of that, from what she can tell the Flash has a crush on her. That only makes things a bit more complicating, but it will not be a problem.

"What A strange man." Pythena utters.

Tapping her on the shoulder from behind is Shang Tsung.

"What was it you told Baraka before the beginning of the match?"

"It has no relevance so just forget it." She replies snapping a bit.

Inside the halls just outside of the waiting area Flash comes to a stop in front of a teammate. Both look around to make sure they're not being watched before speaking.

"I did just as you asked bats, I placed the device on a strand of her hair. So how sure are you that thing will not fall out?" Flash asks.

"It isn't something to worry about, when you were talking with her did you feel that she might have expected what you were doing?"

Looking up shrugging his shoulders; he believes she was completely surprised and caught off guard. Most people in that situation aren't thinking of some sort of setup.

"Nah I'm sure she hadn't a clue, thing is I think she actually digs me. So what is your purpose of suspicion regarding her?"

"You've done a good job Flash, that is all you need to know. If you are asked by anyone who may have seen anything, don't tell them a thing." Batman replies.

Shaking his head hating to be left out of details, Flash makes his way back to the waiting area. Why must the caped crusader always be so stubborn, he could have at least shared some information with him. It's no wonder he hasn't got very many friends, the dude keeps to himself far more than normal. Being pulled off into a corner a hand wrests over his mouth. He is let go turning and viewing the person responsible.

"What's going on; by the look on your face I'd say it's pretty serious," He looks the Amazon princess up and down, "Well obviously you don't want to talk, guess I'll see you around."

Turning the opposite direction Flash whistles while walking off. Reaching out Wonder Woman forcefully grabs him by the arm pulling him back.

"What is it you and Batman were talking about; please don't tell me it was nothing either!"

Oh no this isn't good, he was just told not to share any of the info with any of the team members. That's just great oh well he is the fastest man alive, perhaps he can come up with something convincing; but he had better be quick.

"Well um you know, I was just trying to hook up with this one chick and um we all know how good Batman's counterpart is with the ladies. So he just gave me a few pointers here and there." Flash says putting on a wide smile.

This doesn't last long receiving a frown from Diana causes him to gulp. It feels as though she can see straight through his lie, she's almost as intimidating as the bat!

"Whenever did you have trouble talking to women? If I can recall you've never had problems doing so." Diana says glaring down into his eyes.

Feeling as though he is pinned in a corner about to be executed, a smile of guilt forms upon his face. Thinking quickly he stands tall brushing himself off.

"Oh crap would you look at the time, I promised I'd meet Spiderman at this instance; gotta go." Flash tells.

Wonder Woman screams out his name watching him zoom off out of sight in half a second. What is up with Wally, it must have something to do with Batman; the thought of him makes her want to shove her face into a pillow and scream!

**Hell's Solitude **

Smashing a rock into the left side of Baraka's head Wolverine trips him lifting him over a shoulder throwing him above a ledge. The Tarkada survives stabbing a blade into the rocky like turf. Pulling himself up murmuring he runs at Wolverine swinging his blades all around.

"He has most certainly lost a lot of energy." Wolverine says to himself, dodging the reckless attempts by Baraka.

Whenever someone chooses the go ahead style of fighting it could mean one of two things; first they might feel they have no chance to win unless they score a quick KO, or two they want the fight to end. Stepping forward Logan stabs his claws into the stomach of Baraka who shouts out in agony! Slouching over Baraka puts both hands on his stomach applying pressure to the area of the wound.

"Lucky Shot, you will need a lot more of that if you expect to defeat me," The Tarkada spits blood ready to continue, "I'm curious to where you came from; I know you arrived here from another world with some friends?"

Stepping back a few ft Logan's eyes narrow, how would a typical tournament participant know about that? Bingo! It must have something to do with that Pythena women. If there is some sort of deception planned, she's definitely the candidate. Not answering the question of his chosen foe The X-men member begins his attack once again.

"Oh well I guess it's not important anyhow." Baraka mumbles.

Moving swiftly the MK fighter darts the attacks of Wolverine trying not to take even more damage. Catching Logan's arms in stride, Baraka lifts him throwing him into a wall. The blood lust fighter runs forward at bursting velocity punching ruthlessly on the defenseless Wolverine. After a few power shots to the head Logan is knocked unconscious. Of everyone watching the most astonished is Spiderman! Never in a hundred years would he have thought Wolverine would loose to some unknown like that. But unlike the normal tradition of every other match the two fighters are not brought back to the dome! Everyone continues to watch as Baraka beats on Wolverine.

"I know you probably can't hear a word I'm saying, but I told you it would take all the luck in the world for you to pull off a victory against me."

Lifting Wolverine up high over his head he walks forward looking down at two separate pits. One which is made up of spikes and the other Lava!!

"Do it!" Pythena says under her breath getting energized.

Making his decision he tosses Wolverine into the pit of spikes smiling seeing them rip through his flesh. Blood pours everywhere leaving the audience and participants with a disturbing sight. Standing up from a table Green Lantern has had enough; yes it is true that he has seen many loose their lives throughout this tournament, but not quite like that. He didn't know Wolverine on a personal level very much, but the pain of loss runs through him as if an insect were trying to suck the life right out of him. It can't even be imagined what Spidy and his group are feeling. Being brought back to the arena, Baraka raises his arms up high declaring himself victor.

"Winner of this match by way of fatality, Baraka!"

The crowds applaud the winner; the Tarkada does something that he rarely ever does bowing down receiving even more cheers. Entering into the ring clapping Pythena steps in front of Baraka.

"You have done well, continue to do things my way and I see a bright future for you involving my upcoming plans. Wolverine was part of their lethal force, you have done great."

Using a finger she removes some hair which covers her eye noticing a certain someone entering. Feeling the tension and anger within him causes her to smile and chuckle.

"Hey blonde if you don't mind I'd like to have a word with you," Marching forward is the web slinger Spiderman, "I'm not sure what's going on here but I'm sure it has always been once a fighter has been KO'd the fight is over! What I just witnessed, wait let me rephrase that; what we all just witnessed was the match ended after he was killed."

Tightening his fist Spiderman stands in place wanting to hear a good answer, but for some reason feels he will be given an excuse.

"Well I'm sorry, do you want an apology?" Pythena asks with sarcasm.

Following her words she tries to cover her mouth to hide laughter but has no luck. Making things go from bad to worse she stares the wall Crawler straight in the face giggling evilly. Wow she has some nerve; what disrespect! The only thing that this tells Spidy is there is a possibility she had the match planned out from the beginning. Dashing and leaping forward he punches at Pythena who dodges and grabs his wrist slamming him onto the tile floor.

"What's wrong is the little baby about to cry, perhaps this tourney has proved to be mentally too tough for you. I'm sorry about what happened to your friend, but I had nothing to do with that." Pythena tells in disdain.

Getting up slowly Spidy turns the other way heading toward the ring's exit. His sudden surrender brings a smile to her face, she is once again in full control.

"You're a liar!!"

Spiderman turns around webbing her in the face jumping up and kicking her to the ground. Running forward Baraka tries to attack Spidy, but has no luck being webbed up by his legs tumbling to the ground. Ripping the web off her face is an enraged Pythena!

"I think I should go out there and stop this before things get really ugly." Captain America sets down his shield.

Not even taking a step he is grabbed from behind. Turning around he glimpses over at the Amazon princess, who also shows emotion in her face. It's noticeable she feels for the Avenger members, the loss of a teammate always hurts.

"You wait here, I'll take care of it." Diana tells.

Cap nods holding back a tear. Inside the ring Pythena blocks the attempted strikes by the spider countering and slapping him off balance and onto the ground. Rubbing the area of his face, he realizes she is definitely stronger than that of a human. Getting up to throw a punch something wraps around his wrist.

"That's enough Spiderman, if you don't stop I'll have to take you down myself. You have reacted in the wrong way, drop it before you're disqualified."

Spidy calms his mental strain taking a few deep breaths and is surprised when turning to see that it is in fact Batman who holds onto wiring wrapped around his wrist. Without any effort at all he rips the wiring off throwing it to the side. Noticing the group of security approaching the ring, he decides to take Batman's advice.

"It would seem he is the brains of your little group, I'd take his suggestion and leave." Pythena utters.

He does not say a word exiting, what really bothers him is the terminology of Batman. Only a coward would say such things, but than again he was most likely looking out for his best interest and trying to keep a low profile at the same time. Stopping in place Wonder Woman watches from a distance seeing that Batman had beat her to the punch. Whatever the case someone has to have a talk with him, after what just happened he will need someone at Spidy's side. Back near the ring Pythena calls off all security; throwing her hair back and smiling at the fact that she has now got into the head of one of her hated enemies.

"Diana take him back to the waiting area, and don't take your eyes off him." Bats tells.

"Yah sure thing."

Bats glares at her facial tendency, she's clearly still heated at him for something which he didn't do. But that could be discussed later, right now they have bigger problems. Trying to wrap an arm around him he just shrugs her off walking past she and bats at a prompt pace. Looking back at Batman she exhales.

"Just let him go, he'll need some time to himself."

He follows her out of sight and into the back room. Just when things seemed to be going so well, little by little it seems to be falling apart. Somehow they all need to come together keeping their minds on the important task ahead. The announcer steps into the ring apologizing to all viewers in the stands for the slight interruption. After saying a few words the tournament continues on; the next fighters are called to the ring; which are Hoxz and Ironman. Trying to catch up to the wall crawler Diana stops seeing as he exits the dome.

"Hera I sure hope he doesn't do something he'll regret."

Arriving to the ring fairly quick, both fighters consent to battle within the dome a bit skeptical with all the outside interferences. Stepping out of the ring the announcer gives them the ok to begin.

"I haven't really seen any of your past matches, but I'm sure with all that Iron around your body it's hard to move. Try Dodging this!"

Ironman easily rolls off to the side watching Hoxz shoot some blast from his mouth. Taking advantage of him being off guard Tony charges up a beam blasting his opponent out of the ring and into a brick wall which shatters on impact. Hoxz stands to his feet outside the ring, walking a bit off balance before falling to the ground unable to continue.

"The Winner of this match by way of knockout; Ironman!" The announcer says stepping back into the ring.

He is applauded by many, conversations within the audience speak of his quick victory. Some have even considered changing their booth vote over to this individual. Ironman blasts off into the air exiting the ring while waving at the cheering crowds. Some hold up tea-shirts, notepads and other merchandise for an autograph.

"Look at them they just love these super powered fighters; it looks like the days guys like us were appreciated is over." Kung Lao says watching from a distance.

"That may be true but I didn't come here to loose; it doesn't matter if I win them over, as long as I'm still champion in the end. Though I will have to say the chances of that are next to none." Liu tells.

It's too bad he won't have the same chance as Liu, remembering back on the loss to that Spider guy only infuriates him. He felt for sure this year would be his time, but that is what most believe when entering; and if you don't you've already lost. Round three comes to a close with the final four matches finishing up. At this time many of the spectators make their way over to the booths, while the participants egress off the premises. Hovering above Ms Marvel spots Green Lantern side by side with Ironman flying down by their side.

"So what happened, how'd we do as a group? Will everyone be in round 4?"

Walking in silence neither of them say a word. Not receiving a reply after another few seconds she becomes worried.

"Wolverine is dead."

Ms Marvel looks over in the direction of the familiar dark voice! This is no joke, the expression on Batman's face says it all!!

**To Be continue **


	15. What a night

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 15: What a night**

It is just two days before thanksgiving with the energy being felt throughout all of Central city. Most probably shop stacking down on food for family members who may be traveling in from out of town, while others may be planning reunions for the upcoming holiday. Whatever it may be, around this time of year is unquestionably the time for sharing and spending time with others. Stepping into a five star restaurant along with a group of friends is Victoria Harrison along with her fiancée Ken Wilson. She wears a bright blue dress along with fur coat to go along with it. Standing at her side he's dressed in a nice white tux and red tie with his blond hair brushed back in a slick appearance.

"Hey over this way," A friend of theirs yells out holding up a menu, "You two better hurry, we almost ordered without you."

Rushing over to the table both take the last two seats. This meeting between them all was made weeks ago with the set up of this reservation. Picking up a menu Ken advices the waiter to take the order of the rest of the group; by than he and his wife to be will be prepared.

"So what are you goanna try tonight hun?" Observing some of the different choices, using a finger pointing out a specific dish, "I guess I'll try the shrimp exclusive; sounds like it'll be good."

Taking her jacket off Ken rests a hand on her shoulder moving it down her arm. It is now that the sapphire diamond around her neck stands out sparkling. Flipping through to the combo section she selects a steak combo. The waiter takes the order of everyone before making his way back into the kitchen.

"So has anyone besides me been keeping up with the news? That bombing just outside the city of Philadelphia just three days ago was hectic!"

With everyone now in attendance ten sit at the table. Of them all is Travis Hunter, the most talkative and always up to date on what's happening in the world.

"Now that you speak of it I remember, it's just been overshadowed by the recent terrorist attack of those three missiles! One in which was heading for the white house; I tell yah I'm not sure what this world has come to."

Looking out a nearby window Victoria notices someone outside the restaurant looking in on their group; seeming to come to some sort of conclusion. His burgundy hair is what stands out before he disappears across the street.

"I don't know about the rest of you but the U.S. Government needs to do something about these attacks. We need to show these guys we're not afraid; besides we have Tony Stark, he should suit up in his little armor and lead the rest of the military and go hunt these people down." Chelsea says.

"I understand what you're saying, but if we're to start pointing fingers we could start an unnecessary war; that would not be the smart way of tackling this problem." Vince adds.

Shaking his head Travis expresses his opinion agreeing with Vince. Sitting there talking with each other sure blows off time, before they know it they're being served.

**Gotham City**

Just as it always does the city has much going on, some of which is good while others at the same time not so good. The champion/protector known to all as Batman, has been a no show for the past nights. But things have been held at a steady pace; Tim Drake may not be the dark knight, but he is good enough to hold everything together for this period. Grappling from one building to the next Robin searches for two high security Arkham breakouts! This is no surprise, quite honestly he can't remember how many times he or Batman has had to continue the process of taking inmates back after escaping.

"The sooner I take care of this the better," Pausing for a second scanning the city for any extra unnecessary activity, "Hopefully this is a group of low profile individuals."

With any luck this isn't someone of the level of Penguin and or Joker, the city without them is already tough enough to handle. Sirens flare down below, it is a car chase; and judging by the amount of police vehicles it must be something big. Using his grapple gun the boy wonder follows the pursue.

Near the area of the docks walks Deadpool along with his only remaining teammate. They were successful in obtaining another part of the armor, but unfortunately the police caught up with them. The two of them are opportune to have got away.

"So how many more pieces do we need before this armor of yours can be constructed?" The two creep around staying to the shadows, "I hope it's all worth it, especially with the mess you've got us in."

Continuing forward Deadpool looks over a map using a small flashlight as a way of seeing. By the looks of it they aren't far from their next item; just follow this side road and make a left crossing the street into a warehouse.

"You don't have to worry about this being worth it, once we have collected all pieces we'll be ready to begin putting everything together. Please tell me you're having fun, just think of this as an adventure and try and enjoy it." Deadpool says gleefully.

Thinking back on the past few days it has been nothing but stress and hard work; it will be nice when this is all over. But for now it wouldn't be such a bad idea to take Deadpool's advice. Pacing further up the ninja narrows his eyes watching two persons entering into the building he and Deadpool are headed for. Putting a hand out he signals for Deadpool to stop.

"Perhaps it would be smart to wait around and see if the two who entered will leave. Who knows maybe they'll be quick." He suggests shrugging his shoulders.

"I like the way you think, they'll be in and out before we even get there." Deadpool says running across the street and laughing.

What is wrong with this guy? He's never met someone quite like Deadpool before; by looking at him you'd never be able to guess what he is really like. The ninja stands following after him. Feeling a bit more reckless along with the fact that they're four objects away from being finished Deadpool kicks the door open skipping inside.

"Honey I'm home," Deadpool teases pulling out two pistols aiming over in the direction of the persons, "I'm here to collect my prize, if you stay out of my way you will not be harmed."

Entering short after is the ninja who steps up next to the side of his teammate. All of a sudden Deadpool's eyes widen lowering his weapons while whistling. Standing before them are two women of beauty.

"Sorry for the scare ladies, I hope you can forgive me."

Watching Deadpool approach the two the ninja stands in place putting a hand over his face. The situation has become a bit awkward, by the way these two are dressed one might think it's Halloween. One of them displays that of pale like greenish skin with hardly any clothing while the other resembles that of a circus clown! Bending down to his knees Deadpool kisses at both their wrists with his mask on. The two ladies look at one another snickering.

"By the way I'm Deadpool; and you two are?" He stands brushing himself off of the dust on the cement floor, "Maybe you two should join us, you look like you know how to have some fun."

Looking each other in the face, this time smiling.

"Harley why don't you show this gentleman what we're all about."

"No prob red, I'd love to." Harley replies.

Deadpool watches her open a box over at her right side pulling out a massive hammer. Not prepared or thinking at all, Deadpool is whacked across his chest being sent back a few ft the other direction. Bystanding isn't what the ninja is accustomed to doing but at the moment he isn't quite sure what is going on.

"Guess it's my turn now."

The surface beneath them shakes, vines erupt ripping through the surface wrapping around both Deadpool and his team member lifting them.

"Well if this is your way of saying hello I like it; but could you let us down now we have business we need to take care of."

Harley and Ivy can't help but laugh, most would be afraid for their life if they were in his position. What an odd fellow.

"Somewhat of a simpleton wouldn't you say Harley?"

Shaking her head she agrees completely; wherever he is from it must be far from Gotham. Having full control over the plants Ivy lowers Deadpool in front of her.

"How bout a kiss goodbye." She asks smirking seductively.

"Sounds cool as long as you let me down after this."

Again the two females laugh; he has no idea of what he has agreed to. He's basically signed his own death certificate; but that would only be if he were human. His regeneration factor would keep him alive from her toxic kiss.

"Well so it's you two who escaped Arkham Asylum; guess my prediction was wrong."

The voice captures everyone's attention, but it's hard to know where it comes from. Whatever the case the voice is very familiar to both Harley and Ivy. Smashing into the warehouse through a glass window gliding down a few ft away from the two escapees the boy wonder/Robin throws out a few birdarangs cutting down both Deadpool and the ninja.

"I hope you enjoyed your time out of Arkham, but I'm afraid your vacation is over."

"Wait hold on a minute, who in the world is this guy. Where did you come from, is this all some sort of act? By the way I dig the costumes." Deadpool says smiling.

The ninja bends down picking up a piece of destroyed tile throwing it over at Deadpool connecting with his arm.

"Wake up you idiot, what bird boy over here is saying is these are some crazy bitches who escaped from an asylum. If you were paying any attention he is here to take them back. I knew there was something fishy about these two when we entered the building."

Thinking for a few moments he brings everything in coming to a realization; he just never imagined these two would be criminals. But than again it isn't jail they're being taken back to, it's a loony bin. Picturing the two of them in stray jackets is to much; Deadpool busts out laughing. What is this? Is there some sort of joke that everyone missed besides him?

"Pull yourself together pal, we need to get that item and get the heck out of here."

Deadpool rubs at his somewhat teary eyes agreeing; locating and picking up his two pistols.

"Now if you three would excuse us we have an artifact to take, after that we'll be on our way."

Just as Deadpool steps forward impending the boxed merchandise; a birdarang knocks one of his hand guns to the side.

"Unless you want some jail time, you and your buddy should leave. That is private property and doesn't belong to you." Robin tells.

Turning to Robin Deadpool smirks shaking his head.

"I don't know if I mentioned but it is bird hunting season!" Deadpool says with a laugh shooting at Robin who dodges the bullets.

Making his way over to the boxes he orders his teammate to keep Robin busy. Not wanting any chances of seeing the walls of Arkham again Poison Ivy joins in as well. Just as Robin leaps forward to engage the ninja a vines rip through the tiles wrapping him up tight.

"It was nice knowing you Robin; I hope Batman won't be to angry loosing you." Ivy says.

The ninja begins kicking and punching on the boy wonder. While at the same time both Ivy and Harley exit through the front entrance. What a night it's been so far, non stop drama. Now because of these two idiots all he can do is watch as two of Batman's lethal enemies just walk away free. Now bleeding from his lower lip Tim finds the strength to break free from the vines using his spiked gauntlets ripping free. Grabbing the next punch thrown at him he knees the ninja in the lower stomach upper cutting him the other way.

"I've got it, finish up with the bird and lets go." Deadpool tells.

Nodding the ninja gets up bicycle kicking at Robin who blocks countering using a round house kick knocking the ninja into a box. Seeing that his teammate might not get the advantage he throws down a smoke bomb running forward and kicking Robin into a group of boxes which tumble. During all the commotion Deadpool grabs his acquaintance somewhat dragging him to the exit, taking off fast. Kicking and pushing the boxes off himself Robin stands shaking his head.

"What in the world just happened?"

Taking off after the door he hopes there is a chance that the two ninjas are still in sight. Opening the door there is nothing but that of a few passing cars with no sign of Deadpool or even Harley and Ivy. Just great, all of that and he ends up empty handed. Using his grapple gun he pulls himself back up onto the rooftops.

**Central City **

Ken and the rest of the group have finished eating. Getting up from the table they shake hands saying some last words. Victoria is the first to leave heading out the front door of the restaurant.

"Alright I guess it's about that time it really has been a great night. We should definitely do this more often."

All of them share a final laugh agreeing. Leaving a tip for the waiter they all exit out of the restaurant together. The temperature outside is immediately felt, when breathing they're able to see their air. Walking over to their separate vehicles something doesn't seem right, wait where is! Looking down at the side of his SUV Ken's eyes widen, laying there in a puddle of blood all cut up is undoubtedly Victoria!

"Some one heeeeellllp!" He screams at the top of his lungs collapsing in tears.

There is no question about it, she's dead. He is quickly surrounded by his friends and many other bystanders who seem to come out of nowhere. He covers his face into his hands crying away. But the strange thing is the huge diamond necklace still hangs around her neck; so whoever did this wanted her dead. It's impossible; a lot of someone must have saw what happened, she has obviously been murdered out here in the parking lot. But the way she has been so brutally cut up and beaten would have taken time, but Ken and his friends followed out not even a minute after her. This is now looking like an impossible case. The police and ambulance soon arrive making sure no one leaves before being questioned. Close to 200 people observe the crime scene from afar.

Whatever did this was not human. How was this able to happen in public without anyone seeing it happen?

**Worlds away**

Sitting crossed legged in the dojo room is Liu Kang who meditates, keeping his spirit and will power at it's highest. Keeping his nerves in tact is always a top priority before going into battle. Tomorrow the tournament will continue, and still he hasn't figured out who has brought some form of deceit. It could be almost anyone from the tournament host to a participant.

"I see you're putting in extra hours as usual. You must remember that a true warrior always needs his rest; without that all else fails." Raiden says entering into the extent.

Liu opens his eyes standing and bowing down to his master. So far he hasn't messed up, but he will almost have to be perfect if he is to win again this year.

"Perhaps you're right lord Raiden, I'll get my rest and prepare in the morning for the opening of the next round." Liu tells.

Stretching out and yawning Liu steps out of the dojo heading to his stable. He may not say it much but Raiden is proud of what he and Kung Lao have been able to accomplish so far in life. Joy builds inside him knowing that there is so much more they can accomplish.

Some distance away at the temple of where the avengers and JL members stay; everything is quiet. There still has been no sign of Spiderman, most of them worry that he won't return to the temple. The sudden death of Wolverine most certainly affected him most. Walking in the hall Wonder Woman and Ms Marvel stop in front of supes.

"Any sign of him?" Diana asks.

"No luck, and I never memorized his heartbeat or else I would be able to track him down that way. Batman left close to an hour ago, I don't know if it was to go out and look for Spiderman or for his own personal reasons." Supes replies.

"This isn't good at all, he's going to need someone to talk to. I guess we'll have to just wait it out and hope he eventually shows." Ms Marvel says.

Kal-El lowers his head closing his eyes hoping he will show soon, everyone should be here for one another. Ms Marvel and Wonder Woman return to their room as Superman does the same. Flash, GL and Tony Stark play cards keeping themselves busy.

"Man you're pretty good at this Flash, you sure you aren't quickly moving cards around?" Tony asks smiling.

Wally has won two games in a row while Tony won the first; Hal has come close but still no luck. Entering into their room sitting at the coffee table is Bucky who reads a newspaper. Diana and Carol walk past him over to the beds.

**Distance away**

Just outside of the tournament dome close to 400 yards away is Batman who is bent down on the top of a shrine looking through his binoculars down at the dome. What happened earlier was wrong, the match should have been over no one should have lost their life. It has now become his top priority to find out what is really behind this tournament.

"Hey bats we need to talk."

The Dark Knight is a bit startled but eases seeing that of the wall crawler stepping toward his side.

**To Be Continue **


	16. Bat Spy

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**Chapter 16: Bat spy**

Looking away from the avenger back into his binoculars the dark knight sigh's, "Go ahead and speak, but if you wanted someone to converse with your thoughts and feelings on the events which happened earlier you came to the wrong place."

Looking down on Batman who kneels observing something out in the distance, Spidy stays quiet for some moments trying to come up with the correct words to say. As funny as it may seem, there is no other person he'd rather speak to right now; which is very strange, really who wants to seek out Batman for something such as this? Especially when you have Superman around? Guess sometimes things just work out differently.

"Well here goes, you and I both know what happened to Wolverine earlier in the day was wrong, I'm starting to think someone has it out for all of us; and won't rest until we're dead."

Pulling the binoculars down from his lenses placing them back into his utility belt, he looks up at Spidy.

"It doesn't take a detective to figure that out, but if you don't mind perhaps you should return to the temple with the others. You being here will only get in my way. I'm not asking you I'm telling you."

"Look Bat's I know you're into the whole solo working alone gig, but it was a friend of mine who was killed. If you're going to do something, I'm coming with you."

Both have their attention taken off each other seeing the last of the lights go off in the dome. Glimpsing down it is just the last of the genitors leaving the arena, given the size of the place it's no wonder they're just now finishing.

"I'm sure we've all lost a friend or two in life, return to the shrine and take the rest of the night off. If needed go talk with Diana, she always has inspiring words."

Tightening his fist Spiderman grabs Batman by his cape a bit infuriated at his sarcastic tone.

"Maybe that is who I should have went to in the first place; I can't believe I wasted my time on you. Makes me kinda feel sorry for the boy wonder or whatever it is they call him; It's no wonder you haven't got very many friends."

Not saying another word he lets go of his cape jumping off the top of the shrine swinging away out into the darkness. What the wall crawler said is true, he doesn't have many friends. But the mission presented in front of him to protect the city which most times seems has no hope is his destiny. He is the light in the darkness, the savior which the city needs for a prospect of a bright future. Waiting for all movement to clear down near the dome, Batman uses his grapple gun lifting down at the entrance door. Before proceeding he looks around making sure he's alone. Confirming this he sets his lenses to night vision scanning the area for any security finding none. Using a few utilities he unlocks the front entrance stepping inside.

**Lin Kuei **

**Temple **

The grand master/Subzero steps into the main room surveyingmembers of the clan finishing up their final session of the night. Throughout these last few weeks he has seen a lot of potential from several individuals who could be moving up to the elite squad in the near future. Taking a seat he watches as the last of them exit the room.

"Would you like me to leave the light on Subzero?" The final guy asks about to shut the door.

"You can just shut it off, the moonlight coming in from the window is enough."

Giving him the thumbs up he does as he is told shutting the door behind him. He's not sure what it is about the dark , but it seems his focus doubles. Maybe it is that way for everyone, whatever it may be he closes his eyes reflecting on the tournament thus far. His eyes open at the sound of the balcony window cracking. Standing he walks over opening the door walking out onto the extended balcony. From where he stands it would be close to a seventy foot fall!

"Looks like I got your attention, up here grandmaster." A voice whispers.

Looking up Subzero discovers the female individual instantly, hanging on a wall using some type of ninja grip wear. Hopping off of the wall she lands in front of him.

"I'll answer any questions you may have, but for now you need to follow me."

Using a rope hook connecting with a tree below, she leaps off the veranda. Trying to ask a question Subzero just shakes his head irritated. Who was this woman, and how did she get passed security all the way up to the top floor? Guess he'll have to follow to get some answers; gearing up he does just that, but takes the stairs. Moving quickly but quietly he tries his best not to alert any of the Lin Kuei members. Once outside he exits out of the front gates where she awaits.

"Lets continue on, it isn't much further." She tells.

Running into the forest ahead Subzero follows. What is this a game of cat and mouse? Wherever this place is it had better not be too much further, he is beginning to have a bad feeling about this. About 300 yards in they come to a complete stop. Looking around there are numerous trees, but they are far apart from one another.

"This is probably the best spot we'll find with some open space. By the way I'm Elisa Kimberley, I'm an assassin who has been sent to take you out. I could have done so when I saw you on sight, but I way prefer a good challenge."

Subzero's eyes narrow at his foolishness on following this woman to begin. But he is far from surprised, truth is he somewhat was expecting this. But the real question is who wants him dead?

"Do you have any questions before our death match?"

Subzero looks up, would she really tell who her boss was? Guess it's worth a shot.

"Who sent you, what is the meaning of this?"

"Sorry that's the one question I won't answer. Anyway enough talk, lets begin."

She does just that running at Subzero pulling out a long blade.

Back at the temple where the Avenger and Justice League members stay, Diana Prince exits out of a doorway which leads to the rooftop. Wearing only a pink robe along with bunny slippers. Strolling over near the roofs edge she stops running her fingers over the railing. What a beautiful night it is and the view below makes it even better. Closing her eyes she lifts her head up sniffing the air displaying a smirk. Just than two firm hands rest on her shoulders. She tries to frown but can only smile, she couldn't stay mad at him for long. Besides she's actually in the listening mood.

"Ok Bruc.." Turning she stops what she was goanna say.

Standing behind her as a surprise is Bucky, wow is his touch similar to Bruce's! Boy does his touch bring shockwaves through her body heating her, it's funny to think about; given the fact Batman is 100% human.

"Oh sorry Cap, I thought you were someone else." She says blushing.

Bucky perceives this, but decides not to inquire what's wrong. Walking up now standing side by side he also places his hands on the railing. Both enjoy the moonlight along with the magnificent view.

"Just one question how'd you know I was up here?" Diana asks moving a strand of hair from her eye.

"Well I figured you might be up here when you didn't come back to the room. It usually only takes a person twenty minutes to complete a shower."

Sliding over closer to him she leans her back up against the railing looking into his eyes.

"I think we both know that our relationship with one another, is different than with any of the others. But I feel we might be going a bit to fast, it would probably be in our best interest to slow things down a bit."

Shaking his head Bucky can't evade but look down in the area of her chest. Yes the fabric of the material covers most of the area, but in the middle section is somewhat of a wide opening. Wow she doesn't wear a bra at the moment! The thought excites him, but he forces himself to look up at her.

"I agree with you, it almost feels like someone has cast a spell on us," Bucky says laughing, "I've never developed feelings for anyone this fast before."

Diana again finds herself blushing leaning further back hiding a smile. Stepping forward he strokes at hair at the side of her face.

"Neither of us should be ashamed of what we're feeling, guess this is part of being human."

Both of them are silent for a few moments before laughing together. Really who's human these days, to be able to survive and do what they do it requires super human abilities. Taking his hand off her he walks in the direction of the exit.

"Wait don't go, just stay a little longer and watch the stars with me." Diana says.

Looking over his shoulder she displays a puppy face. Not being able to say no he turns walking back over to her side. Pulling herself up off the railing she turns looking up into the sky.

Inside the tournament dome, the caped crusader has no luck finding what he's in search for. But remembering back on a certain scenario which happened close to two days ago comes to mind. Yes the ambush by the unknown Viking, he was sent by someone; there's a possibility getting back on his trail could lead to an explanation. Pulling a certain device out of his utility belt he locks in on the bat tracker he had placed on the giant, relieved that it's still enabled.

"I've wasted enough time here, with any luck this will lead me somewhere useful. That giant was sent to kill me, so I'm willing to bet I might find out more than I'm looking for."

Silently exiting out of the dome he follows the trail on the tracker.

Back inside the forest Subzero still battles against the assassin who was sent out to execute him. The list of people who could possibly want him dead isn't very long; but why not have this done at the tournament? What type of coward sends an assassin to try and take him out when he's completely off guard.

"Getting tired there ninja, your moves seem to be slowing." Elisa says throwing a right hook which is blocked.

Back flipping into the air Subzero puts a little space between them both.

"I'm not a ninja, the way of the Lin Kuei is totally different. Why don't you just tell me who sent you; why didn't they come after me themselves?"

Dashing forward she jumps kicking into his chest knocking him that direction onto a log. Kicking off the object he makes sure not to stay down long. Stepping forward shooting an ice ball, his eyes narrow at how easily she predicted and dodged the move. Whoever her associate may be, they know enough about him. Pulling a dagger out of her boot she goes on the offence again. Having enough of the games he catches her by the wrist twirling her around smashing the palm of his hand into her shoulder! With the snapping sound he lets go of her seeing as she cries out in pain holding her now broken shoulder.

"Now that this little session is over, do you mind telling me what I want to know?" Subzero asks crossing his arms.

Looking up at him in disgust she spits off to the side.

"Go screw yourself, I'll never talk."

Using her other arm she quickly throws down a smoke bomb ceasing the moment. Soon as the smoke clears the grand master shakes his head, she got away to easily. What was with him tonight; whatever the case the best idea is to return to the temple before something else happens. Taking off in the direction of the temple he does just that.

Still standing on the rooftop, a few minutes has turns to thirty. Both Bucky and Diana converse about past as well as current events. They find much interest in the others experience.

"So what is it they call the three of you? If I can recall it's something like trimly, but even that doesn't sound right. Regardless of that I find it funny that tall dark and broody is a part of it; if you were to ask me I'd say you Superman along with the Green Lantern are the big three of your league." Bucky says.

"It's actually called Trinity, and it's not all about physical strength. Batman is a great tactician."

Both of them look down in time to see a kangaroo galloping by passing the temple in a hurry. Seems as though everyone is an a hurry these days.

"Have you ever been told you have such beautiful eyes?" Bucky asks.

Moving strands of hair from her face she looks him in the eyes. Neither speaks just taking in the moment.

"You sure do know how to say the right words to a woman." She says leaning forward bringing her face closer to his.

All of a sudden butterflies form in his stomach, her beauty is to much to overcome. Seeing as she closes her eyes bringing her lips to his he does the same. He wraps his arms around her back feeling the soft touch of her lips. Breaking the kiss she brings her lips back to his this time deepening it with more passion. Opening his mouth her tongue enters rubbing up against his exploring throughout. massaging his hand over her back, he becomes aroused at the motion of her lower body rubbing up against his. Reaching down he presses a hand over her butt, lifting her right leg up near his waist. They find themselves speeding up the pace; Opening her eyes Diana pushes off of Bucky quickly trying to fix her hair and robe. But it is to late, Flash stands at the entrance door wide eyed!

"I didn't see anything." He quickly says slamming the door zooming away.

He stops in his tracks hearing Diana yell out his name. Zipping back up onto the rooftop through the entrance door he lowers his head.

"Gee I'm sorry, how was I suppose to know you two were up here about to make love," Looking up at Diana's face growing red in anger he sigh's, "Ok I was just messing around cut me some slack. So you two haven't done you know what have you?"

Walking over in irritation, she grabs the speedster by his arm pulling and dragging him near the roofs edge.

"Hey let go, it's not like I did anything wrong." Flash complains.

Cap just stands in place embarrassed by what just happened. There is nothing more awkward than a teammate walking in on you making out with another teammate.

"Let's make one thing clear, if Superman or Batman finds out about what you just saw you'll wish you weren't born! Do I make myself clear?"

Wally becomes nervous feeling like when he was a young boy being lectured by his mother? It's funny how intimidating the Amazon princess could be; almost as frightening as the bat himself!

"You have my word, what's the big deal any way it's not like either of them will care; besides we're all grown. Could you let go of me now?" He asks smiling.

Letting him go he squeezes at the area of where she held her tight grip, trying to relax the muscles.

"Don't worry about a thing, your secret is safe with me." Flash says zooming out of sight afterward.

Feeling like a total idiot Bucky looks away from the princess both standing without saying a word. After some time they catch glimpses, again causing her to blush.

"Wouldn't it be better if they just know, keeping secrets only leads to disaster." He says stepping forward.

"I understand how you feel, but we'll let them know after this entire mission is over I promise."

Her assurance brings a smile to his face. Walking over she plants a kiss on his cheek leading them both to the exit.

Coming to a halt in front of an enormous castle, Batman's exceedingly impressed with it's configuration. Looking over his tracking device once more, he verifies this is certainly the place where his attacker lurks. Progressing slow making sure not to alert anyone of his presence is what is imperative continuing on. Examining the area he pulls out his grapple gun pulling himself to the rooftop.

"No need to follow this signal anymore, It's the one behind this all I'm after." Batman says to himself.

Slumping over somewhat, he continues forward tip toeing searching for any type of entrance which won't make much sound. But during it all something comes to mind! Yes he had placed a tracker on Pythena earlier in the day, so if she is located beneath him as well; there's a possibility she could have been involved. But why would she want him or any of the Justice League members dead? He's never seen or heard of her in his life until they traveled over to this world. The only rational explanation would be the avengers, since the merging of the two earths just over a year ago; there's no telling what enemies they may have had before the earths became one. For now the thoughts would have to wait; using a special designed lens within the cowl he locates all entrances. Moving forward he chooses to enter through an open window jumping off the roof and into the open access.

"Well looks like my prediction was right, she's in this palace somewhere," Bats says looking down on the device, "I'll follow her signal, she'll most likely hold relevant info."

Before taking even a step he sets his lenses to night vision enhancing any light which may be in the room. Moving with precision exiting out of the extent, he looks in all directions before moving forward. Turning different corners traveling down several halls he arrives at the door; and on the other side is the sound of voices. Putting the tracking device back into his belt, he places an even smaller gadget on the door. Looking over his shoulder he finds a statue to hide behind incase an unexpected person walks by. Once there he adjusts his ear piece greatly increasing the quantity of the voices, making it clear as if he were in the room.

"Could you please stop with the annoying tapping, before I come over there and break your arm?" Pythena asks now becoming irritated.

Sitting over on the other side of the table, Baraka looks up giving her the middle finger while smiling. Placing her feet up on the table top she rolls her eyes sitting back. From the moment the two of them met it's no secret that they don't like each other very much.

"How about you both stop, we have more important matters we should be discussing. Have you got word back from Elisa? Hopefully Subzero is no longer part of the equation." Kahn asks.

"No not yet, but I'm sure your snowman is dead. She's a higher level of skill than Adalzm, I wouldn't worry to much."

"You mean the Viking? He's got much potential, but his cockiness will be the death of him."

Batman's eyes widen, so it was in fact Pythena who sent the giant to attack them!

"Oh how I can't wait for our dare Superman to complete the tournament and win. We have such plans for the boy of steal." Pythena utters.

Sitting back for what seems like hours the dark knight finds out more than he bargained for. Wow so that's their plan, whatever he does he cannot let any of his Super powered teammates win the tournament, especially not Kal-El. This woman has really thought it all out, but what is this backup plan she speaks of? It doesn't really matter, he got what he wanted and now it's time to go. Standing up running over and retrieving his gadget he begins his way out. Taking the path he used to get in; coming down a certain hall it has been blocked by a gate. Probably momentarily for maintenance. Re directing he takes another path which leads him to a large library close to 80 yards in all corners. Looking for an exit the lights to the room click on.

"Well look what we have here gentlemen, an unwanted guest," A group of ninjas enter into the room surrounding him, "If I can recall you're a tournament participant. What are you doing in here?"

There is no point in trying to lie, his best chance is to try and fight them off. Pulling out two batarangs he readies himself.

"Looks like our guest speaks with actions, should we inform Pythena of his presence?"

"Nah we got this, plus I hate to say it but she's a bitch. I hate taking orders from her, Shang Tsung and Kahn."

All of them agree forming a circle around bats with some even laughing. Just as they're about to attack one of them screams being pulled up into the ceiling by something.

"What the hell is going on, whoever is up there come down and show yourself coward." One of them yells.

The ninja is dropped back down unconscious. Leaping down the individual reveals himself jumping off walls before landing making his way to the side of Batman man.

"No need to fear your friendly neighborhood Spiderman is here. Really bats do you always get yourself in these situations?"

"Were you following me?" Batman mumbles trying not to let their enemies here.

"Well what do you think, you're the detective. By the way I wasn't angry with you earlier, it was just an act so that I'd be able to keep a close eye on you."

It's funny he never smiles much, but for this moment he does. The wall crawler is a clever one. Any questions either of them may have will have to wait, for now they must survive while trying to escape the fortress of Shao Kahn.

**To Be continue. **


	17. Mob Boss

Justice Heroes Elite

CHP 17: Mob Boss

It was just over seven month's ago, when things had been remotely normal. But that all changed in a flash on the merging of the two earths; the greatest minds from either world still have yet to crack the mystery. Fighting side by side as allies is one individual from each earth, but find themselves within yet a completely different dimension with the calling of a mission. Acrobatic as well as flexible, Spiderman leaps over the shoulders of Batman kicking into one of the heavily armored foes.

"Hey bats, wanna have a little competition on who can take out the most enemies?" Spiderman asks with much energy.

Internally the dark knight smiles but doesn't show signs of it on his face.

"So no answer aah, guess that means you except my challenge."

Performing three quick take downs ending with a ko strike Batman looks to the exit as he and Spidy finish up with the fighters. Not speaking amongst one another both hustle for the exit not wanting to draw anymore attention to themselves. Traveling down the hall they stick close to the walls taking to the path Batman entered the castle through; leading the way.

"Once we're out of here I'll update you on what I've learned," Pulling out his grapple gun he pulls himself upward to the vent where he had entered,"Things have just become a lot more interesting."

Both enter into the small space, advancing to the rooftop.

"So you ready to fill me in on what info you've picked up," Spidy watches as Batman glides off the castle top not paying him any attention, "So he's playing it that way, guess I better keep up if I want to learn anything."

Diving down he blasts his web over onto a dragon statue keeping pace with the dark knight.

**Back within the castle**

Standing from their defeat, some have suffered sprains while others have injuries ranging from various broken bones. Some still lay unconscious, while the remainder of the group rise; none have a clue as to what happened with the two intruders, but it's all too obvious to them the vigilantes escaped. looking over his left shoulder the chief of the group turns bowing down.

"Would you care to explain what exactly you and your squad are doing," Looking around Pythena places a hand over her waist, "This place is a mess?"

Most in the room look at one another, not sure what to say, beside that no one feels the need to tell what had happened. She may not know it but not a single one of the squad members respect her the slightest.

"Our dear mistress, we were ambushed by a large group of assassins who I belive came for the orb."

Standing in place she listens to the chief, but is a bit skeptical on how this large group was able to enter and exit the castle only being seen by the particular squad.

After clearing themselves a lot of distance from the castle, the Avenger and justice league member come to a stop.

"It would assume my earlier suspicion of this tournament is right, we were baited."

Batman could have let Spiderman hear the direct recording he had managed to pick up; but he instead tells him personally leaving out bits and pieces of important information. If he's right about the wall crawler, this information won't stay just between them for long. It's true they could all decide to quit the event, but then that would bring up this B plan; something Pythena has not discussed with anyone. Whatever the case, he must make sure none of the Avengers/Justice League members step into the final unless it is he or Iron man. Given the reality of being mere mortals it would fail, the resurrection of King Trezz Grihmv must be stopped.

"Alright I've followed you so far I think, but what does this Trezz guy have to do with pythena. You haven't given me any reason why we should even be afraid of this guy, if he is somehow brought back to the world of living."

Walking off to the side Batman sighs reflecting, deciding to give Spidy even more information.

"According to what was said this Trezz person can rival even the strength of a kryptonian, which is the race of Superman. On another note Pythena Grimv is someone to be cautious of at all times, and before you ask yes she is one of the daughters of Trezz."

Spidy's eyes widen at the late development, but at the same time maintains his composure.

"Perhaps you should take your meds bats, have you forgotten we're favored to win this easily; don't you worry about a thing." Spiderman implies patting tall dark and broody over his shoulder.

If only the wall crawler could know the full truth, it's not that simple. Returning back to the temple the two call it a night. Entering into the room Kal-El is already asleep, moving around slowly as well quietly; something he is widely accustomed to doing.

The night comes and ends just as quickly with the continuation of the tournament. Captain America runs around dodging the bullets of Marchicko. Much of the audience show their distaste for the match-up.

"You Better stay Perfect Mr America, one mess up and I'll blow your head open!"

Flipping off to the side he throws out his shield disarming his opponent This action buys him a little breathing space, thinking up his next moves. Making a quick decision he charges Marchicko realizing his great vulnerability without his weapon, showing no real threat with hand to hand combat. Just like that he's ko'd with a few strikes to the head, advancing Cap to the next round.

"Winner by knockout and therefore will be moving on to round 5; Captain America!"

The crowd gives off mixed opinions not to enthusiastic of the particular match. Sitting back within the waiting room alone, burns him up inside knowing he can't share any information with his teammates! Well not until it's ok with the caped pointy eared detective.

"Hey Spider you doing ok over there? I know the loss of Wolverine must be eating you up inside, but remember we're here for one another."

Ms. Marvel's words don't make anything better, besides what really has him irritated is the fact he has to keep a secret from most everyone. He wonders if this is how the dark knight always operates, keeping information from his teammates.

"I'm actually doing fine, just thinking some things over is all."

He lies figuring this would get her off his back with asking any more questions. The recent death of Logan does sit within his head, but there is something else that captures his main focus. He isn't 100% sure, but something tells him even he wasn't presented with all of what Batman has found out.

"Well I'll be leaving the dome within the next five minutes, as you know Superman and myself don't have to compete again until the 6th round."

Entering into the waiting area Cap takes a seat near where he had been before he was called up. A few matches pass with Ironman being called to the ring along with his opponent. It is quickly decided the match will be decided in the Keltic desert. Emegrotz and Ironman are taken there beginning right away. Several sand storms twirl out in the distance.

"Prepare for battle man of Iron." Emegrotz informs charging up his energy beam.

Taking to the air Ironman barely escapes the energy wave, using his position as an advantage he shoots down at his opponent, who moves around dodging the attack from down below. Both lock in on one another trying to figure the weakness of the other, both would love nothing more than a quick victory.

"Why don't you come down here, so we can finish this."

Tony locks in on the suited objective firing away a series of missiles and energy waves of his own. But this time Emegrotz is unable to dodge taking all of what comes his way. With the clearing of the dust/smoke Ironman is declared the winner being brought back into the dome with his defeated opponent.

**Worlds Away**

Within the city of New York Felicia hardy enters into a building attending a magic show which has come to town. Taking a seat there is a lot which has happened in the past few month's which she thinks hard on. Just like probably most everyone the thing which bothers her most is the fusion of the two earth's; even the greatest minds of both worlds haven't been able to figure it out just yet. But what amazes her most about this other earth is that of Superman; a definite icon as well as symbol of hope.

"Good, it looks as though the show is about to begin."

The curtain in front of the room slides open with cheers and even whistles from spectators. Standing before the audience is Chelsie lewis who bows down pulling a rabbit out of her hat getting several reactions from the crowd.

"How original, hope that isn't her only trick," Felicia looks away from the stage and onto the many people who sit around. She hasn't spotted him yet, but there is no doubt he's here, "I'll wait it out, he'll show up soon."

For her first act Chielsie calls up a volunteer, having no trouble with various individuals interested. The show drags on for some time, but a certain person gets up from his seat pulling out a cell phone making his way toward the exit. Looking closely she realizes this is indeed her target. Not wanting to look suspicious she decides not to follow him just yet. Waiting a little over a minute she gets up exiting as well not trying to loose his trail. Stepping out of the building she looks around walking over to the nearest alleyway. Stepping in she changes attire taking to the rooftops now as the Blackcat. Locating her target who steps into a vehicle driving off she leaps from building to building keeping pace.

"Hopefully he leads me to their main stronghold."

After traveling up to around three miles the vehicle comes to a stop; changing positions Blackcat swoops down getting closer. She listens in on the conversation seeing as her target diles up someone.

"Whatsup Vince, I just got back from the magic show and am outside the warehouse."

Not saying much more the door to the building opens with them entering. Using a rope hook she pulls herself up on top of the warehouse building walking over to a glass window; bending down she places a small gadget on the window placing an even smaller object within her ear. This helps to enhance the sound below.

"So how'd the showing go, was my little prize in attendance?"

Taking a seat across from Vince he lifts up the cup of coffee set for him taking a drink.

"When you told me she was a hot number, I had no idea she was so jaw dropping. I tell you what, we're goanna have some fun with that little slut once she is brought in by our boys. Hopefully she isn't a struggler, I prefer it when they just lay back and take it. Zatara is all I was able to catch, what is her first name?"

Vince sits up placing his hands with on the table top.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of her up until today, rumor has it she does work for the justice league. Zatanna is a very beautiful, but is also very dangerous which is why I'll be sending my best guys to obtain her."

Hearing that she is an acquaintance to the JL worries him, but he chooses not to bring it up to Vince. Blackcat thinks back to the magic show remembering the individual they speak of, stopping them from trying to capture her doesn't fall under her interest, if this is one of their main strongholds than what she came for shouldn't be too far. Taking the small piece out of her ear she also removes the small device from the window knowing she will no longer need to use it for the moment, walking over to the west side of the building she peaks within another window smirking at what she sees. Using the claws built within her gloves she cuts into the glass slowly as a way not to draw attention. Setting the glass off to the side she jumps through hopping from wall to wall landing on her feet. Walking over to a cage rubbing a few fingers over the cold bars.

"Don't worry I'll get you guys out of here somehow." She emphasizes looking iinto the eyes of a Gorilla.

Taking one step back, the room lights up with several Men busting through the front entrance.

"Well, I'd say we've gotten lucky boys," A guy whistles, "Looks to me like this pussy cat is in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Exploring her surroundings she counts up to six attackers who surround her. Perhaps she could have checked for surveillance before breaking in, that is the only explanation to why she has been found so quickly. Regardless of that the Gorillas which had been stolen from the downtown zoo are here; somehow she needs to take out this group and contact the police as an anonymous caller. Doing that shouldn't be much a problem.

"I'm curious what brings you to a place like this? You know boys she's a pretty one, maybe we can have a little fun with her before we put her down."

All of them seem to agree in some form or another with several smiles and smirks. Ready to attack she jumps out of the way just as glass from above shatters with someone coming through. The certain person manages to land on their feet, looking over at Blackcat.

"Well you obviously aren't Catwoman, but you aren't working with them either. Black Canary at your service before you ask; I'd like to ask you a few questions after we take out these criminals."

Blackcat just nods watching as Canary runs forward beginning her attack. This has got to be one of the most random occurrences as of late; where in the world did this blond come from?

There is no way they have come here for the same reason. Perhaps she is one of the heroes of this other earth, but that is just a guess as she could also be some type of vigilante. Looking to jump in she stands watching as Canary takes out the final thug, looking back over in her direction.

"Now that they're taken care of, you mind telling me what you're doing in this place? I've seen my share of masked men, and can almost say you don't work for Vince Barne."

Blackcat crosses her arms observing Canary from head to toe. obviously not speaking won't help out the situation. But how does she know of Vince?

"Lets just say I had a hunch that this particular group of men were responsible for the abduction of those animals." She says pointing.

Not being able to say or make another move, the front entrance again opens, this time with four men suited in black, Vince along with an eight foot cyborg.

"So I see you found my little hideout Canary, who's this your newly acquired partner? Too bad you didn't come here with a few more of those league members; the two of you will be a perfect test subject for my most recent project."

Tapping the cyborg Vince sets it to attack mode.

"See you ladies later, that is if you survive of course; lets go boys we have much business ahead of us."

Vince exits along with his henchmen leaving the cyborg who wastes no time attacking. Grabbing Canary by the throat, it leaps up throwing her into Blackcat watching them tumble. Lighting up within it's eyes, both look at one another jumping out of the way dodging it's laser beams. Dashing forward at super speed it catches Blackcat out of the air by her ankle throwing her into and shattering a nearby table.

"X79 will destroy all in it's path!" The cyborg yells out, shooting it's beams at Canary who eludes them.

Blackcat quickly gets back up, just as the machine aims the palm of its metallic hands at them both. Locking in on the two it blasts out heaps of flames but fails to hit either of the two seeing as they run in opposite directions. X79 continues firing off uncontrollably quickly feeling almost the entire room in flames. Just as it jumps up over toward Blackcat it turns into a rabbit just as the flames convert to waves of water soaking both Canary and Blackcat. The water clears out of the room fast leaving everything left behind drenched. Both look down at what was a cyborg is now is a pink bunny.

"What in the hell." Black Canary lets out unsure what just happened.

Blackcat is equally confused but the sight of the little pink rabbit does bring a smile to her face.

"Looks like I got here just in time; yrd ffo won."

With that Blackcat and Canary are completely dry. Looking up she isn't surprised to see Zatanna hover down beside them both.

"How did you know where to find me? Isn't your show still in session?" Black Canary asks.

"Why don't the two of you follow me ; it won't be long till the police arrive, us being here will only get in their way." Zatanna suggests.

Both follow her out of the only exit entering into the main room which is empty. Vince and his men are most likely far away from here now. Traveling down a few blocks the three settle in up on the rooftops gazing down on the lights of the city.

"Light me up." Canary holds out a cigarette.

"erif no." Zatanna says.

Black Canary walks over to the ledge smoking taking away some of the stress on the day.

"I really don't know either of you, but what brought you to the warehouse? I also find it funny that Vince and his group of guys have it out for you. Your name is Zatanna isn't it, pretty girl like yourself better stay on guard."

Zatanna looks at her in disbelief, why would they want her she isn't personally involved with the particular group.

"The man you followed out of my show near the end was someone of interest, he's got a criminal record. Whatever the case the animals will be returned to their home."

What in the world, how did she know she was at the magic show! Maybe it's better she doesn't ask. Stepping over next to Black Canary, Blackcat looks down stepping up on the ledge of the building.

"You two enjoy the rest of your night."

Diving off the building top Blackcat leaps down onto another building.

"Hey wait!" Zatanna yells out running forward but is grabbed by Canary.

"Let her go, I know we both have questions but something tells me this isn't the last time we've seen her."

**Worlds Away**

The final match in the round takes place between Batman and Mosko in that of the candy factory. Mosko stands over seven feet tall grabbing Batman by his neck throwing him into a pile of jaw-breakers. The dark knight doesn't stay down long, getting up he throws two explosive batarangs at Mosko who dodges them. The two projectiles blow open a massive gummy bear.

"You're goanna have to do better than that if you expect to beat me."

Stepping forward Mosko throws two sharp projectiles at Batman who catches one out of mid air. Tossing the projectile off to the side, he picks up a large candy cane running at his opponent wacking him across the head watching as the object breaks in half with his opponent falling to the ground KO'd. Both are brought back to the dome.

"Winner and therfore will be advancing to round 5.. Batman!"

The audiences show several opinions, being obvious from the start of the event he isn't a fan favorite. Stepping out of the ring he does what every victor of each match does, making his way to the waiting area but realizes that was the final match of the day; he can travel to the nearest exit. Doing so through a back door, he is a bit surprised as a certain person lands in front of him from out of the sky.

"You're out quick, whats the rush? You're such a mystery, thats what I like about you," she places her hands on his chest rubbing a finger over the bat emblem, "While you guys have been battling all day Superman and I have been trying to search for any clues that could lead us to the one's responsible for the missile strike."

Looking up Miss Marvel removes her hands from the caped crusader just as the man of steel swoops down next to them both.

"So how'd we do, will everyone be continuing to the next round?"

Now isn't this interesting, out of everyone from their group they've chose him to try and speak with. After the years they have worked with one another you'd think Superman would know when not to approach him with questions.

"The others will be out shortly; we need to stay focused and prepare for whatever may be ahead of us."

Moving forward Batman walks past both Ms. Marvel and Superman not saying another word. Looking at each other both get the clue he doesn't want to talk for whatever reason.

"Should I follow him?

"No just let him go, he'll be fine it's probably been a long day." Supes replies.

Another fighter with much on his mind, the current Mortal Kombat champion; the pressure to retain his title seems almost unreachable. But thinking back on what he has done in his past, nothing is impossible.

"So these meta's continue to impress, but they have no idea what we have in-stored for them." Shang Tsung says evilly within a back room.

**To Be Continue**


	18. Redemption or not?

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 18: Redemption or not?**

The school bell rings with all students being dismissed exiting out of Rockherds high. Among them is Kimberly making her way through the crowds of students. Stopping by her locker she is greeted by a few of her friends exchanging a couple words. Laughing she walks out of the building. Outside in front of the premises meeting up with a few friends side by side they walk in the direction of home. In the group is Kimberly, Jay, Samantha and Dara.

"So how did you all do on you physics exam," Keeping pace with the group Jay places a binder of notes into his bag, "As you all know I was exempt from it due to passed scores."

Whether he took the test or not, it wouldn't have mattered seeing as it is his strongest subject. Aside from being on honor roll he's one of the more popular students in the school. All three girls glare back at him giving the cue they don't want to talk about it. From there the three talk amongst themselves with Jay basically just tagging along. Traveling down several blocks Samantha and Dara say their goodbye's to both Jay and Kimberly, taking a different turn to get home. Traveling up another block Jay walks up with Kimberly to her front door.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow Kim, remember to call me later." Jay reaches out hugging her.

Beginning to walk the other way he is grabbed by his wrist. Looking her in the eyes he is a bit confused on what she's doing.

"Why don't you come in for a minute, I can get you something to drink?" Kimberly asks.

"That's really kind of you but I've got some things I need to take care of."

"My parents won't be home till another Five hours."

Freezing in place his spine seems to go cold, he isn't sure if it is because of her seductive tone, or her beauty. Any guy at Rockherds high would give anything to be with her; it's no secret she is one of the most attractive women in the school.

"I guess I can make time." He replies with a grin.

Unlocking the front door he enters after her watching Kimberly toss her bag off to the side he does the same. Closing the door behind him She walks forward wrapping her arms around his neck bringing her lips to his. The two join in a passionate kiss; wrapping her legs around his waist he carries her over to the couch setting her down. Still with locked lips she allows him to enter his tongue. After a few moments she pushes him up.

"Lets go to my room, you never know when someone unexpected might walk in."

Smiling both head for the stairs making their way up to her room. Once there she locks the door pushing him onto her bed. She kicks off her boots lifting up her shirt revealing her bra. Her skirt soon follows now standing only in her bra and panties. Sitting up jay kicks off his shoes removing his shirt as well. Kim steps up onto the bed getting on top of Jay continuing what they had started.

**Worlds away**

The tournament now sits at the beginning of round 5 with only six fighters remaining in each of the four brackets; excluding that of the four on a bye to round 6. Soon the tournament will end with the final two contestants in round 9; but just like in the past there is more to the MK tourney than most have a clue on. Just to think this event started off with 400 fighters and is now down to the final 28! But none should let it get to their head, this is around when opponents are toughest. Entering into the ring is Reptile along with Wonder Woman.

"Is there a particular place you'd like to battle; there are plenty of fighting areas which no one has traveled to yet."

Catching the glimpse of one another both look back at the announcer.

"There is no point in leaving the dome, besides all that will do is delay my vic.." Stopping in mid sentence Wonder Woman does not want to show disrespect to her opponent, "We'll fight here right in front of the crowd."

Standing off to the side the cold blooded individual has nothing to say confirming the decision. Stepping out the ring the announcer looks on watching the match begin. Taking a few steps back Reptile fades out of sight using camouflage!

"Oh don't tell me you thought I was going to make it easy on you wonder lady; I've seen your strength. This will help even the playing field."

Though she cannot see him that doesn't mean she is totally defenseless. She has to give it to him, obviously he's studied her and most likely several other participants who remain. Closing her eyes she tries to block out all sound bringing any and all focus in on his presence. It's been some time since she has had to fight without sight, but it really is no problem. Some may believe Reptile to be simple minded but that is far from the truth, picking his spot he dashes forward to attack but is grabbed by his neck.

"How did you?" Is all that comes out of his mouth being slammed into the tile turf.

With no signs of movement Diana is declared the winner. Waving to the crowds she makes her way back to the waiting area. It doesn't surprise her that only one has fallen out of their group, but soon that will change as things are nearing the end. With the passing of another match Spiderman is called to the ring along with Sonya. It is decided they will battle in the Lizards den. Visible on screen to the audience is Sonya who pulls out her hand gun which has a built in flashlight turning it on. Moving with much precision she stays weary of her surroundings. Hopefully there aren't very many habitat interruption if any. With much caution she moves down the hall way looking in all directions. Jumping up a bit startled by a few lizards who pass by her feet; but then off to her left side she is kicked down to the ground.

"Well looks like I found you sooner than I thought," Reaching out Spidy helps Sonya to her feet, flipping back in the other direction putting space between them, "I'm just goanna let you know now, I can dodge bullets easily."

Who is this person, why in the world would he help her up when they're fighting against each other? Not only that he's making friendly conversation as if this were some sparring session? But hey she kinda likes this, it brings out more of her competitive side. It's true she spoke with him back in the waiting area a day or two ago; she just didn't expect this friendly behavior.

"Alright than spider, lets see if you can back up your words."

Trying to catch him off guard she instantly begins firing off, but with much flexibility the wall crawler does what he does best avoiding the bullets with ease. Setting the weapon down she runs at him throwing a round house kick which is blocked and grabbed. Swinging her around he throws her into a nearby rocky wall. Standing quickly she stretches out her back feeling slight pain. Standing in place the web slinger does nothing, probably waiting for her to continue her attack. It's obvious he has all the confidence in the world; but no one is invincible. Reaching down she pulls a pocket knife out of her boot running at him swinging the blade around trying to connect with his flesh.

"Wow you're definitely a lot more agile than I thought watching you!" She says having a hard time trying to lay a hand on him.

Flipping back he kicks the blade out of her possession, but just as he attempts his next move his eyes widen behind his mask seeing as a gigantic Equana approaches looking over his shoulder! Sprinting forward he wraps one arm around Sonya, webbing and pulling them up to higher grounds on a platform 40ft above the main area. Once there she kicks off him throwing a grenade in his vicinity which he jumps out of the way of. Webbing her feet to the ground he runs over back handing her across the face koing her! Before Sonya's body is able to hit the ground he catches and lifts her up. Both are brought back to the dome where the paramedics take Sonya out of his arms.

"Winner and will be advancing to round 6 Spiderman!"

The audiences cheer, but being in this position before he waves only a little causally walking back to the waiting area. But on his way there he runs into Ironman in the hallway.

"That was a good fight you just went through, it'll be interesting to see what's in stored for us in the next round. We're coming down to the last fighters. I still can't believe we have no information on the one's responsible for the firing of the nukes; some detective that Batman is right hahaha."

Standing in place Spidy crosses his arms, Ironman nor anyone in their group except he and the dark knight have any clue of what's going on. Not only do they know who is responsible for the missile launches, but they have also been lured into this event. The capped crusader is definitely keeping information even from him, it was clear in his voice; which is why what he does know should stay between them. Trust seems to be an issue with the tall dark loner.

"Don't worry about it Tony, we'll have this thing figured out hopefully sooner than later."

Continuing his way back to the waiting area Ironman walks in the opposite direction. The tournament continues on with Pelq and Subzero being called to the ring. When in the ring both decide just to fight inside the dome. The grand master can't help but look past this opponent, if he is right and is victories he'll be in for a tough road moving forward.

"I've seen some of your past battles, very impressive. But destiny is why I will continue on to win this tournament." Pelq says staring down the Lin Kuei member.

Taking a few steps back the grand master decides not to attack just observing his opponent. The word destiny is what gets him thinking, there is many ways one can think about it. To him there is no such thing as destiny; he truly believes each individual creates his or her own destiny by the things they do in life which lead them down a certain path.

"Maybe you feel that is meant to happen, but I'll show you why destiny is a myth and nothing more. You've done well to make it this far, but this is where your road to the final ends."

Pulling out his two sided blade the words of Subzero mean nothing to him, in fact he expected he'd say something of that nature. But words said by either of them won't change or alter the outcome of this match. Spinning the bladed staff he runs at Subzero ready to attack. Swinging the blade Subzero flips out of the way avoiding the sharp weapon! Working fast Subzero creates an ice blade using his abilities. Pelq stands off to the side impressed with his handy work.

"Very nice ice man, you've earned style points for that."

Continuing their weapons collide together creating a loud sound as well as force. Subzero slides back slashing at his chest area. Pelq moves forward kicking him in the face forcing him off balance, and leg trips him before he can regain balance. While down Pelq takes advantage of the moment trying to stab at what appears to be a defenseless opponent. But Subz rolls out of the way getting back on his feet. Swinging yet again he catches Subzero across the arm drawing blood. Within a back room Prince Goro watches anxiously, surprised by some of the contestants who still remain. One of the doors in a corner of the room opens with Shang Tsung entering.

"I'm sure by now you have been given the news you will not be taking part in the tournament," Walking over he has a seat at a close by table, "I wouldn't worry about it if I were you, Pythena has a place for you within her future plans."

Goro cracks his knuckles smiling impressed with the combo Subzero puts on Pelq which ends with an uppercut. With no movement from the fighter Subzero is declared the winner. Turning his attention to the sorcerer, he is a bit un happy with the circumstance.

"I hope this woman knows what she's doing, one mistake could come back to bite us. So based on the brackets who does she have projected as the final two?"

"Well based on her prediction, with both the man of steel and the flash in bracket 1, Superman will emerge victorious. The winner of bracket 1 will face the winner of bracket 2 in the semi final round; in which he'll most likely face Ms Marvel or Wonder Woman. It doesn't matter which of them battles against him, they'll be defeated. Bracket 4 has no real fire power, so for the final it will most likely be Superman from bracket 1 vs Green Lantern from 3."

Turning away from Shang Tsung Goro thinks about it for a few moments. It may be early to crown the champion, but she might be right; seeing the abilities of these particular individuals is really quite amazing. Everyone likes an underdog, but this isn't some adventure film it's life. This tournament was supposed to be mortal based, but because of the appearance of this Pythena person things are working a bit different this year.

**Worlds away**

Squeezing at a rubber duck she closes her eyes relaxed by the heat given off by the bath water. Waving her arms she twirls the bubbles taking a deep breath. Being a super hero has never been easy but this week has been chaotic with the amount of crime globally. Pushing herself up she steps out of the tub wrapping a towel around her body. Draining the water she exits the bathroom walking out to the living room laying out on the couch turning on the T.V.

"Just in Helen Fey has turned up and is ok, she was merely keeping things close and personal. Judging by some of the information she has collected, it might be enough to put one of the biggest crime lord's away!"

Sitting up the breaking news is probably the best news she has heard all week. For a second she was thinking the worst; good thing she'll be ok. Getting up off the couch Kara Zor-El dries off completely getting dressed. Putting on a jacket, hat and scarf she heads out the door. Taking a bus she makes her way to down town metropolis. With the holiday season drawing near it's the perfect time to begin her shopping. Stepping off the bus she blends right in with everyone else. Walking down the sidewalk she looks through various glass windows coming to a stop glimpsing over a dress which appeals to her. Not wasting time she steps into the store. Going through the clothing section she spends over an hour in the store. When finally exiting with two bags of stuff she sets her eyes on the Metropolis mall! Taking another step her eyes roll feeling her butt being grasped.

"Hey sweet stuff you is fine as hell, so what's your number?"

Putting on a forged smile she turns to the two men trying to keep from doing something she'll regret.

"Oh hey gentlemen how's it going, I'm sorry to say but I'm with someone." She says trying to sound cheerful.

Reaching out one of them pulls at her wrist; but with her strength she easily pulls away. The other of them runs up behind her wrapping his arms around her trying to apply pressure. Elbowing him in the stomach he grabs the area falling to the ground coughing up blood. Kara's eyes widen; she had an idea she put a little bit too much strength into that. Seeing what his friend goes through the other guy backs off.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, you have a nice day now." Kara says, walking away as quickly as she can not trying to create a scene.

Just outside the city; Samantha enters into the home of Dara.

"Good evening miss Louis, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing quite fine Sam, Dara should be up in her room; don't stay up to late now, but hey who listens to me just have a good time."

Both smile at one another before Samantha skips up the stairway. It's a little past Nine O'Clock PM, but the night is young. Entering into the room Dara sits up on her bed grinning over at her long time friend. Setting her stuff down she makes herself comfortable feeling at home.

"I'm glad you were able to make it over here tonight, we're goanna have some fun. I tried to text Lisa but she hasn't replied to any of my messages."

Talking amongst each other the two laugh, bringing up past memories. In the middle of a conversation both are startled as the front door busts open. Standing in the door way is the mother of Dara looking completely distressed!

"I'm sorry to tell you this girls," Pausing a tear roles down her cheek, "But Kimberly is dead."

Just like that everything goes completely silent with only the T.V. from downstairs being heard. The hearts of both girls drop feeling as if they've been stabbed in the heart several times over! Hearing the words of the investigation from the television downstairs all but confirms this. At that of the Morgue two detectives enter into the room where the body lays covered by a sheet. Lifting the sheet one of them looks away covering his mouth.

"Any idea on what the murder weapon is?" One of them asks.

Everywhere from her neck down has been sliced up. Judging by this brutality one must assume the person who committed this crime knew her personally and hated her more than anything.

"We have not been able to identify the murder weapon; it's strange but judging by the wounds several items were used. But it gets even weirder, looking over her stomach wound it would seem the murder weapon grew in size as it was pushed deeper into her body changing shape. Don't ask how I know this or what weapon was used; we're looking at an almost impossible crime."

The news stuns both detectives leaving them speechless. Slightly disturbed by the deceased body one of the detectives re covers up the body.

"So is there any other important information we should know? After we head out of here we're going to speak with the girl's parents."

"It hasn't been publicly revealed but we believe she was raped before she was murdered."

Hearing this only disgusts the detectives further, but doing this job they must be prepared and ready for anything. Honestly they've seen it all, but it never seems to get any easier the more cases they encounter.

**Worlds Away**

Stepping out of the waiting area to get a little fresh air Captain America takes a walk down one of the long hallways. He comes across some of the souvenir shops, but decides now wouldn't be the appropriate time to take a look. Passing them by he continues down further but comes to a stop re directing his path walking over to the side of the capped crusader.

"Please tell me you have something; I just got an update from Ms Marvel, she nor Superman have any new information on the missile launch. I'm starting to wonder why we're even here."

Walking in silence for a few seconds Cap feels as though he is being ignored, but at the same time is not surprised.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, things will fall into place just wait and see."

Walking at the same pace both come to a stop hearing the voice of the announcer through one of the intercoms. He calls for both Batman and Scorpion to report to the ring! This is it the time has finally arrived; the rematch between he and the man who almost took his life days ago. But there are no guarantees, he could very well loose this match; his main goal will be to try and stay alive. Somehow he must power through and be victorious, to stop the plans of Pythena if anything else. Departing from Cap he does just that with Scorpion already awaiting him.

"I know you two as well as everyone else are probably tired of hearing me say this, but where would you like to battle?"

"The Dragons reservoir will do just fine." Scorpion answers quickly.

Whatever the reason may be for this shouldn't matter, after what happened nights ago the ninja spectre should not feel threatened by the dark knight one bit. Hearing no response from Batman the announcer exits out of the ring.

"Prepare yourself mortal, you may have survived our first encounter but not even you can be that lucky to repeat."

Standing in place both are zapped being teleported to the destination. But unlike most matches which take place outside the dome both are in sight eliminating the step to seek out the other. Throwing out his rope spear he barely misses Bats who uses his grapple gun to pull himself up on the statue of a dragon. Gliding down he kicks at Scorpion putting him on his back flipping off to the side pulling out a batarang.

"I should inform you things don't always turn out the same way twice; especially with myself."

Not paying much attention to his words Scorpion flips up teleporting behind Batman wrapping an arm around his neck applying as much pressure as he can. Dropping the batarang he tries to escape out of the neck lock. At his finger tips he pulls a small gadget out spraying something in the eyes of Scorpion who immediately lets him go.

Lasting over forty minutes the match comes to an end with Batman the victor. For the first time in quite a while he receives cheers from the audiences. It has been a long time since he's been in a fight like this; it brings back past memories.

**To Be Continue**


	19. Caught in the act

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 19: Caught in the act**

Being punched from all directions at what seems like light speed , Luke sagel falls

defeated seemingly lifeless by the way his body hits the tiled ring floor. Flash speeds around covering almost all square inches of the ring in just mere seconds. Being applauded is nothing new to him, in fact it is beginning to feel natural with the amount of wins and in the fashion he's made his way to victory each time. Zooming out of sight he is in the waiting area at the blink of an eye standing next to Wonder Woman. This win by far is the best, Being in the final four within his bracket is something that doesn't surprise him. But now that it has finally come oh how good it feels.

"Well it looks like all of us have made it this far except for the guy with the claws; sorry but his name leaves me at the moment. But with things closing in, it looks like some of our group will be fighting in round six. Hopefully I get lucky and face Batman or that Subzero guy; it should be me against Superman for the final in bracket 1."

Listening to Flash she steps forward pushing off the wall which she leaned up against. Thinking about what he just said makes her laugh; mainly toward the confidence in his voice when mentioning if he were to battle the Dark Knight. Sure anyone would rather take on Batman than the man of steel, but it sort of came out as disrespectful through his tone. But than she must remember this is Wally; the thing that bothers her most is Kal! After what he and Bruce did the other morning, it's strange that he shows no signs of regret. Oh how interesting it would be if Lois knew her man was sneaking around with other women. This type of behavior could be expected from Bruce with his playboy status, but with Supes it is almost unbelievable.

"Ah hey Diana did you even hear a word I said? Is everything ok?"

Flash is a great teammate but sometimes she prefers if he could just zip it sometimes, just like now. She leads them both to the closes exit where others also exit out. When out both try their best to locate the rest of their group. The part about Superboy was something she never believed was truly him; the reason she agreed to travel here was because of the supposed individuals responsible for the nuclear attacks back in their world targeting world leaders. These beings cannot go unpunished for such assaults. The first to come into sight is Cap, walking over to the two.

"Well at least I've found you two, I'm starting to wonder if the others already traveled back to the temple."

Before he is able to say another word someone pulls at his lower gear. Turning around he looks down to see a young boy holding two cups of smoothies. Handing one to Wonder Woman, the other is given to Cap. Flash looks down at the boy narrowing his eyes while crossing his arms. What is this all about, what about him? He's like the fan favorite/peoples champ.

"My mom.. ah made th.. that for you hope you enjoy." The boy says grinning.

Wonder Woman thanks the boy rubbing a hand through his golden toned hair, while Captain America takes a sip smiling giving the hint it's pretty good.

"Hey what about me kid, everyone loves the Flash." Wally says in a somewhat kid like tone.

"You all have a nice day now.. I've got to be going."

Both Cap and Diana laugh at the expression on Flash's face seeing as the boy runs off completely ignoring him. Bringing the glass to her lips she drinks as well; Flash just stands in place thinking about how random that was. Gee why couldn't he be appreciated more like that. When out of sight the boy comes across a woman who wears a trench coat and brown hoody to match it.

"You've done an excellent job young one."

Handing him twenty coins he smiles sprinting off through the crowd in high spirit. Removing the hoody Pythena giggles evilly. Oh how she can't wait to see how this plays out; she's been keeping a close eye on the entire group but found something to work off of with these two. At full speed he runs into an individual who walks by falling over and loosing a few coins. Picking them up he glances up at the 6ft+ figure! Getting to his feet he just runs off; under the cowl Bruce raises an eyebrow.

"Kids." Is all that comes out of his mouth.

Continuing forward Batman looks for everyone except Supes and Ms Marvel who're probably back at the temple. Getting this far was an accomplishment, but he'll need to be point on with a little luck to continue this streak of his. Being the only one to know what is really behind this tournament doesn't bother him at all, plus if the remainder of the group did know some of them may become antcy. Looking straight, Wonder Woman along with Flash and Cap come his way.

"Honestly Bats I'm surprised you're still in this thing; I had you making it to round 3 at best." Flash articulates.

Just as he does most times he shows no emotion to the comment staying professional. In some ways he himself is a bit surprised he is still around; especially after what happened to Wolverine. Swinging down next to the group Spidy takes the two empty cups out of the hands of Diana and Captain America dumping them into a nearby trash.

"Well congrats to us all for making it this far; if somehow Superman is defeated I see a fellow avenger taking this." Spidy says confident smiling beneath his mask.

Flash is the first to look over at him almost grinning. This guy isn't being serious is he; sounds to him like it's a challenge. Does he really think any of the avenger members could defeat himself, Superman or Wonder Woman? Wow that's the first thing that's been worth laughing about since they got here.

"Really web man, there is no chance on god's green earth someone from your group is taking this. Your little avengers have nothing over the Justice league, not speed, strength, power or even brains."

"Oh yeah we'll see about that."

Stepping forward the capped crusader gets in the way of them both. This is not some competition they're all here as a team.

"Enough, there will be no more talk of this. For the rest of the time we're here there will be no mention of either team, We are all a team am I understood."

Both look at each other and then back at Batman nodding. Regardless of what he says in the back of their minds it's totally on. The others may not know it, but in the minds of these two it is a two way race/challenge between the AV and JL. Agreeing to return to the temple it is decided they'll meet back up with GL and the others there. They're all adults and should be able to find their way around.

**Worlds away**

A bus comes to a stop in a city just outside of New Jersey. Several people exit off the bus, seeing as the stop is in front of the mall coupled in with it being around the holiday season it comes as no surprise. But one out of the many walks in a separate direction down the side walk. The air around is cool and thick with snow coming down at a slow but steady pace. He disappears into the crowd blending in with the many who walk around. Walking down a few blocks he enters into a building pulling out a ticket.

"I'm here to see the show of Sandra Bridey." The individual hands his ticket to a guy who stands behind a glass window.

The gentleman who stands behind the glass rips part of the ticket in half handing the other part back to the customer.

"You enjoy the show, Sandra is the best! I heard she may be giving autographs after the show, so if you stick around you might just get lucky."

Continuing down the long hall he makes a right entering into the theater like surrounding. There must be at least 10,000 in the audiences; searching around it takes him some time to find his seat. Sitting he places the ticket in his lower jacket pocket. Most of the crowd cheer hearing her hit a high note sounding so smooth and beautiful; it's almost un human! It's no wonder she's one of the most popular singers globally. She's Beautiful, intelligent, and has a voice which can wow anyone. Sitting back he takes off his hat scratching his Burgundy hair grinning. Some miles away within another city three 20ft machines March around destroying anything in their path.

"This is the police how can we help you?"

"Their are some damn humongous machines destroying everything! Send the swat, Army and whoever else you can!" A person replies on the other line standing at a pay phone.

He jumps out of the way just in time as the area is blown up by a laser beam. Lifting a van the machine throws it into a nearby drug store killing one instantly snapping his neck. A few others surrounding the area are injured. With the many screams of civilians running in the opposite direction of the attackers. To the relief of the people one of them is knocked over. A familiar icon stands over it pounding away.

"Holy crap it's the Hulk!" A guy stops running pulling out his cell phone starting to record, "I'm so posting this on youtube!"

Some continue to run while others stick around excited to see the incredible Hulk in action! Loading up it's beam the Hulk is blasted and tossed into a pickup truck. Standing the Hulk rips the door from the vehicle flinging it at the robot like a Frisbee. Another of them blasts it out of existence before it can reach it's teammate. Maybe it would have been a good idea had he traveled with some backup, three against one is not what he had in mind.

"Wow this is so awesome, I've never seen him in person before!" Another individual holds her hand over her heart trying to slow her heart rate.

Being grabbed by his throat the Hulk is slammed into the cement street causing all of the surrounding area to shake. While on the ground one of them places it's robotic foot onto his chest keeping him down while they all load up their laser beams! At this time a few others begin vacating the area, if the Hulk is in fact taken out they will most certainly be next. With incredible speed one of them looses it's head which explodes on impact from something which zooms out of the air colliding with it. Flying forward she punches the other two away from him sending one of them into a building.

"Oh my heavens, Power Girl and Hulk teaming up; talk about wicked!" Another person begins recording from his cell phone.

Trying to shoot her out of the air neither of them have success due to her super speed dodging them easily without really any effort at all. She sorta laughs punching one of the blasts out of sight.

"Come on is that the best you Cyborgs got?" Power Girl taunts zooming over and ripping an arm off one of them.

Throwing it off to the side she again zooms in but this time into the chest plate of the robot ripping it's chest plate open tearing out it's circuits, watching the machine tumble to the ground powerless. Jumping back on his feet Hulk wraps his arms around the leg of the other robot which attempts to attack Power Girl keeping it from moving. Seeing through it's chest with her splendid sight she uses her heat vision melting through destroying it's power source. Lifting it up Hulk throws it off to the side turning his attention to the final one as well as Power Girl. Pulling itself out of the brick wall it locks in on them both. Running Forward Hulk charges and knocks over the robot while Power Girl flies over landing on top of it punching through it's chest pulling the power source out.

"Well that was easier than I thought, what a bummer I barely even got warmed up." Power Girl says almost disappointed.

The surrounding civilians who still remain cheer happy with the ending results; it's no doubt this will make the evening news. Using her JL device Power Girl teleports one of the robots to the watch tower where it can be examined, and most importantly figure out the source where they came from. Flying into the air Power Girl taps Hulk on the shoulder.

"Nice fighting by your side green man, you have a swell rest of your day." Power Girl tells flying off out of sight.

To be honest she will most likely be late for her meeting, darn just when this day was going so good. It isn't long before the Police vehicles and ambulances arrive, but by than the Hulk has also made himself scarce from the area. With the passing of another hour the show of Sandra Bridey comes to an end with all involved thanking the audiences for coming. Waving to the crowd she exits through a back door to the dressing room. Sitting at her desk she looks into her mirror smiling at her accomplishments.

"Great Job Sandra, the way you're moving you'll be an even bigger star than Cherry Rox. Your fanbase is fast growing and you're pulling in numbers off the charts."

Smiling she stands turning to her agent bringing his face to hers. Pressing her lips up against his they join in a hot passionate kiss. Moving his hand down her dress he grabs her butt, and it is at this time she breaks the kiss.

"We shouldn't be doing this here, maybe some time later."

"I take it your boyfriend doesn't know about us yet."

"Yes and I intend for it to stay that way, besides Trevor is an actor and kisses other women more than I can count."

Moving up behind her he rubs up against her. Feeling this sends shockwave's throughout her body. The whole situation with him and her boyfriend is so confusing; it must be possible to be in love with two separate people and she is living proof of it.

"You and I do a lot more than that."

Both smile at this; turning back to him she gives him another kiss. Walking over to a back area she undresses getting into something more casual. But when exiting the building she will need to disguise herself, to try and get away from the paparazzi. Saying goodbye she exits out of the room wearing dark shades, a jacket, and hat. Outside the back of the building a limo awaits her. When asked where she'd like to go she replies with "Home please and thank you." So the driver does just that. But watching from afar is a certain person who attended the show.

**Worlds Away**

The day has come and gone with the moon shining bright over the mountain tops. Most everyone sleeps getting ready for tomorrow, but there are those who have not yet called it a night. Out of his uniform Kal-El dresses in a brown hat, matching jacket, pair of blue jeans, and his glasses to go along with it.

"I'm going out for awhile, I'll be taking a key so the door will be locked. Don't wait up, I'm goanna see if I can find out anything."

With that Kal exits out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him. Walking over in nothing but his boxer briefs, Bruce turns off the lights. Picking up one of his three utility belts he brought on the trip to this world. Opening up a certain pouch a familiar green light flashes back at him; but he closes it just as quickly. The utility belt is dropped down next to the others. Getting under the sheets he plays out different scenarios in his mind which could occur and their outcomes. Inside the Castle belonging to Shao Kahn the matches for round 6 have been set and finalized.

"Is there anything that surprises you as far as who still remain?" Walking up behind Pythena he looks over her shoulder at the bracket Shang Tsung created, "I'd say you've been point on so far."

"Besides three of the remaining fighters no, but they will all fall here in the next two rounds. I can't wait to see the Kryptonian dead below my feet."

It has become obvious to both Kahn and Shang Tsung Superman is the one she wants to defeat most. Why that may be is unknown, but maybe it's his strength, or perhaps his status being the most iconic hero to the many from his world; a true peoples champion. Whatever it may be, both men have grown tired of her nagging about this individual. It'll be nice when this is all over and they can enjoy being conquers of this world.

Within the temple where the JL and AV members stay Diana lies awake unable to sleep. It has nothing to do with what's on her mind, but rather what she's feeling throughout her body. She has no idea why, but it bothers her that she's in heat! Why is this happening to her; maybe it was something she ate hours ago. Looking over Carol still lays asleep, but over in the other bed she can hear movement.

"Hey Bucky are you awake?" She whispers trying not to wake Carol.

Moving over on his side he looks over across the room directly at her.

"Yeah I'm up, honestly I'm having a hard time sleeping."

"Stay where you are I'm coming over."

Her saying that doesn't make him feel uncomfortable, in fact at this particular moment there is nothing he'd want more. Slowly lifting the sheets from herself she walks over getting into the bed next to Bucky. She may not know it but he's been up for the past forty minutes unable to fall asleep for the same reason as her.

"Are you excited for tomorrow, I just can't wait for this all to be over so we can return home. It seems like we've just been wasting our time here."

"As much as I'd like to go home we've made it this far, so I'd like to see this thing through."

Moving over close to him she gets under the covers laying back a bit. Moving even closer to him she rubs a foot over his getting an instant reaction from him. Gulping he tries to hold it in but his erection grows. Moving his hand over he moves it over the smooth surface of her legs. Just as she has wore every night since they've been here is a T-shirt and panties. Smiling seductively she rubs a hand over the surface of the area.

"Di..Diana I thought we were goanna hold off on any of this." He whispers.

Sitting up she moves over getting on top of him resting her hands on his chest.

"I know but things change, neither of us should have to wait."

Moving her lower body up against his she can feel just how much he wants her. Thinking about it causes her to blush. Grinning she lifts up her shirt revealing her breasts which shine from the moons light which comes through the window. He can't believe this is actually happening, the speed in which his heart races only excites him further. She helps him remove his shirt throwing it off the bed unto the ground. Lowering her chest onto his she wraps her arms around his neck bringing his lower lip into her mouth sucking it. Neither of the two feel regret, which is odd considering the other day they agreed not to do anything else envolving each other on this mission. Releasing his lower lip she licks him over his lips.

"Have you uhm..done this with ah uhm.. Superman or Batman?" He asks sounding interested.

Stopping what she's doing she almost laughs but stops herself not trying to awake a certain someone over in the other bed.

"Maybe in their wildest fantasy's." She replies bringing her lips to his.

Both join in a passionate kiss, twirling their tongue in the others mouth. Speeding up the pace Bucky brings his arms up rubbing his hands over her bare back. Moving one hand down into her panties he grasps her butt. Breaking the kiss she smiles kissing and sucking at his ear.

"You are one dirty man Mr. Barnes." She whispers into his ear.

Bringing her lips back to his she deepens the kiss further speeding the pace of her lower body. Moaning through his mouth she feels tons of pleasure throughout her body just as he. But it is as if the life is sucked out of them both as the light to the room turns on! Diana jumps off Bucky but reveals her nakedness in the process!

"What in the hell are you two doing? Are you seriously kidding me, we're here on an important mission and you two are over here having Sex! Oh my goodness you two are unbelievable; wait till the others find out about this!"

Diana jumps up out of the bed basically nude standing up to Carol.

"I'll have your head if anyone finds out about this, their focus should be on the mission and nothing more!" Diana yells raising her voice.

"Is that a threat Princess, you might want to watch your tone!"

Sitting up in the bed Bucky shakes his head not believing this just happened.

"Could you both please just lower your voices so we can talk this over like normal people? Carol it isn't what it looked like we were ju.."

"Bucky please spare me, so maybe you didn't have sex; but you were obviously in the process of four play." She says sounding smart.

Stepping up Diana slaps her across the face sending her to the ground. Turning away from Carol she picks up her shirt putting it back on. Getting up Carol rubs her jaw walking toward the door.

"I wonder who I should tell first; hhmm I think Superman.. or maybe your buddy Batman would be a good idea. Or possibly I'll just keep this to myself. Good night!" She yells out slamming the door.

Diana tries to go after her but is grabbed by Bucky.

"Let her go she needs to cool off; you kinda went over board by hitting her. Please Diana just forget about it."

Sitting her down on the bed she takes a few deep breathes.

"I'm sorry Bucky but she reacted like a bitch, but than I guess I did as well. Hopefully she doesn't say a word, I don't want this to ruin my professional and social relationships with my friends."

Bucky sits by her side wrapping an arm around her. Walking out in the hall Carol is furious, she tries to remember which room Green Lantern and Wolverine chose; with the absence of Logan she'd be able to spend the rest of the night their. Taking a wild guess she knocks at one standing in nothing but a T-shirt. Inside the room someone gets up out of bed putting on a shirt and shorts walking toward the door.

"What happened you lost your ke.." Bruce stops

Looking her in the eyes Bruce scratches his head; looking back at him is Carol completely confused. Neither of them says a word; placing his hand on the door he attempts to close it but she puts her hand in the way.

"Ah may I ask who you are? If I can recall these rooms were reserved for the group I traveled over here with."

"I'm sorry there must be some kind of mistake, so if you could leave now I'd like to get my sleep."

Attempting to close the door again, she holds it open. Now he is becoming agitated, they may be teammates for this mission but that doesn't mean he would like to share his identity.

"You know you look very familiar to me; what's his name Brand.. no that's not it," She takes a few moments looking down at the ground, "Yes of course Bruce Wayne the billionaire playboy. He's one of the richest well to do people back where I come from. Never met him but I've seen him on T.V."

"That's nice to hear, but honestly I don't care."

Again he tries to close the door, but has no success.

"Dammit Carol am I goanna have to call security!"

Instantly his eyes widen, darn he just made a big mistake! Moving closer to him a grin appears on her face.

"Tell me, how exactly do you know my name?"

Stepping off to the side a bit he invites her in to the room; walking past him she enters with him closing the door and turning on a light. Seeing the batsuit laying in the corner her heart races; this man must be the Dark Knight. Turning to him he can see the disbelief in her eyes, but then out of nowhere she blushes.

"Ok are you going to tell me what you want, we should all be getting our sleep saving our energy for the tournament tomorrow."

"Wow seriously I had no idea you were so hot under the cowl. Who would hide a face like this."

Reaching out she rubs a hand over the side of his face.

Removing her hand he takes a seat at the end of his bed.

"Now is not the time to flirt, what's going on?" He says now speaking in his Batman tone.

Hearing this all but confirms and satisfies her claim. Who would have thought a rich stud/pretty boy would be Batman.

"I know this may sound crazy but I'm going to need to stay the night in here with you. Please I'll explain everything later I promise."

Turning from him she walks over to the other bed. What is this; incredibly random would be a great word to describe what is happening right now.

"Wait hold on there, that is where Superman sleeps. I'll tell you what I'll sleep on the ground and you can have this bed."

Turning to him she walks over sitting by his side.

"Now that wouldn't be fair, I'm kinda invading your space," Taking her eyes off him she rubs her hand over the sheets looking over the bed, "These things are king size and should be able to fit us both."

Attempting to speak she puts a finger to his lips.

"I didn't say it was up for debate, that's how we're going to do it. The left side of the bed is yours and the right is mine; one thing that I need to make clear is there will be no touching. If you do I will break every bone in your body." She says removing her finger from his lips.

Nodding he stands removing his shirt and shorts and as a reaction Carol whistles winking at him. Walking over she turns the light off. Bruce gets back into the bed making sure to stay out on the far left. Moments later she gets into the bed next to him taking a deep breath. It may be dark but the moon does provide some light.

"So you wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Tomorrow just get your sleep." She replies rolling over on her side facing the opposite direction of him.

Laying on his back he shakes his head a bit annoyed. His first mistake was going out to answer the door without checking who was on the other side; but honestly he thought it was Kal-El returning early. But that's still no excuse he never makes mistakes like this. And 2nd he let her figure out who he was not staying on guard. Laying their tightening his fist he promises himself this will never happen again.

**Worlds away**

Inside a bar the music booms with dancing and all sorts of different entertainment taking place throughout the building. Three individuals exit out of the place to take a smoke break. When out in the alleyway two of them throw another of them into a barrel of trash.

"I thought we made it clear we wouldn't be dealing to children!" One of them yells kicking at him pulling out a pocket knife.

He orders the other guy to pick him up as it continues to rain hard. Holding tight the other guy stabs him to death as he cries out for mercy through it all bleeding from his nose, chest, eyes and mouth.

"Now dispose of this garbage so NCIS, the police or whoever else can't find it."

Before either of them can make a move lighting strikes revealing the shadow of something slouched down on the building top. Turning both men pull out their hand guns aiming up in the area; but whatever it was disappeared.

"Guess it was just nothing." one of them says.

Turning back over to the body one of them is whacked across the head with a certain object falling to the ground.

"So the Devil finally shows it's face!" The other guys says firing of.

Using his acrobatic ability Daredevil dodges the bullets bringing himself closer to the attacker. Whacking him across the head a few times with his clubs he knocks the individual out. Tying up he and his accomplice DD gets ready to depart. After doing so the police are contacted with Daredevil returning to the roof tops. The night is young and there is still much work to do. Entering into her five million dollar home Sandra Bridey gets out of her clothes and into the shower. Spending some time in there she cleans up getting out and drying off. When done in the bathroom she gets into her expensive leather robe. Standing on the 7th floor of her home she looks out the window down onto the magnificent/breath taking city. But looking down across the street standing on the sidewalk looking up at her is a man who was at her show! His red Burgundy hair is hard to forget. At this point she becomes a bit scared, screaming as a door to the room she stands in opens.

"It's alright babe it's just me."

Taking one second to look at Trevor she looks back down across the street and the man is gone! How could that be, no one could be humanly that fast! Walking up behind her Trevor places his hands on her shoulder in which she jumps at the contact!

"Wow babe what's going on, talk to me." He asks now becoming worried.

"I think someone is stalking me; I saw him in the show and after the show and just now across the street!"

Trevor walks past her looking out the window but sees no one. Maybe she's just had a long day.

"Are you sure you aren't being paranoid, I don't see anyone out their." He tells.

"Baby please listen to me I'm not crazy he was there," Emotion now builds up within her tears coming to her eyes, "I think someone is out to get me."

Embracing her she cries into his chest. He holds her up close and tight never wanting to let go; he'll never let anything happen to his soul mate.

"I'll tell you what I'm goanna move in with you and hire some security how does that sound?"

Looking up with tears still in her eyes she doesn't know if she's loved him more than this moment ever. She brings him in for a kiss smiling.

"I'd love that sweetie."

**Worlds away**

Waking up in the night Bruce's eyes broaden feeling Carol's body up against his with one of his legs trapped between both hers with her head resting on his bare chest. To top it off one of her hands rest on his lower stomach! Talk about awkward; what was it she said? Oh yeah there will be no touching, and if he touches her she would break every bone in his body. I'm sure she didn't do this purposely but it's still awkward. Shifting his body a little bit he looks over in the other bed to see Kal fast asleep; it's no secret he'll have questions about this in the morning. Fully laying back down it only makes things worse with her moving over further onto him. Closing his eyes he just tries to fall back asleep even though he can feel her breath over his lower lip and chin. Eventually he does fall back asleep. With the passing of hours the sun rises awakening both Supes and Carol. She realizes almost instantly she is basically on top of the Dark Knight. Seeing that he is asleep she runs a finger over a few of his scars fascinated by them, having no idea Kal-El watches from the other bed.

"Obviously I'm out of the loop what happened with you two last night?" Supes asks with a bit of laughter in his voice.

Startled by hearing his voice she moves away from Bruce waking him by her movement. Rubbing his eyes he sits up looking over to see Clark is up as well.

"So are either of you going to tell me what happened?" Supes asks.

Glimpsing over at the Kryptonian he looks back at Carol.

"What happened to no touc.."

"Don't worry Superman your friend here was a real gentleman, if you want to know anything just ask me," Moving over she kisses Bruce on the lips getting out of the bed, "I'm goanna go take a shower, I'll speak with you both afterward."

Walking over to the door she winks back at Bruce who frowns, what in the heck is she doing; is this some kind of game. Once she exits the room it is Kal this time who frowns.

"You know that is a teammate and you shouldn't have been doing that, but please do enlighten me; maybe the circumstance will change my opinion of this."

Falling back onto his pillow he roles his eyes; sleeping on the floor is what he should have done in the first place! Now this has backfired on him, whatever the case he needs Ms Marvel to explain to he and Superman why she needed to spend the night in this room. But what really bothers him is she's acting like he and she did something they didn't actually do. He'll explain his side of the story to Kal; but whatever she has to say is what's going to be most important.

**To Be Continue**


	20. Inside Team battles

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 20: Inside team battles**

Waking up from what was a long night of patrol he sits up stretching out what feels like a back which has been through a meat grinder. It makes even trying to get out of bed a tough task. Maybe he should give it a break tonight, but that is out of the question; it's nice to think that maybe criminals would take a break from crime. But he knows all to well that isn't going to happen, it is not known to him why he continues to fight a battle which will probably never be won; but that is a choice he made a long time ago. Grunting he forces himself out of bed making his way over into the bathroom where he showers getting ready for the day ahead of him. Drying off Matt Murdock steps into his work uniform making sure his tie is straight. Running his hand over braille he is able to pick out the shades he'll wear for the day, exiting from his home carrying his cane close to him. The slight wind which blows over his face is relaxing, calming his nerves from all that is on his mind. Sniffing the air confirms he's close; the sweetness of Dale's Donuts cannot be mistaken for any place else. Waiting for all vehicles to pass, he crosses the street entering into the bakery which smells of rich Carmel combined with the freshness of glazed donuts! Enough to make anyone's mouth water. Taking a seat over in one of the booths, he sits back resting his hands with on the table's surface.

"I'll be over with you in a moment sir." A waitress tells.

Removing his hands from the table he nods as a response. This place just opened two month's ago but he's grown attached to it in that short time. Not only do they serve the best desserts but they've got some of the most kind people working here. Walking up to his left the waitress places a cup of Italian roast Coffee in front of him. The employees have become familiar with some if not all of what he enjoys.

"Would you like anything else?"

Taking a sip he sets the cup down feeling better already, this brand seems to always energize him almost instantly.

"No thanks that will be it for now, I'm actually meeting someone today." Matt replies.

Patting him over the shoulder she walks off heading into a back room. Hopefully his client didn't get lost trying to find this place; it probably would have been easier had he caught a flight and went to them. Moving a hand up to his face he squeezes at his jaw, which took a little punishment when chasing the car robbers last night.

"Excuse me are you Matt Murdock?" A female voice asks.

"I'm glad you finally found me, have a seat and you can start giving me the details." He replies looking in her direction.

Shaking hands she walks over taking a seat across from him setting her purse on the floor. Honestly this is the first time she's been in hell's kitchen, but it does have some similarities to other places she has visited including her home town

"Before we get started are you miss Leslie?"

Throwing her hair back she ties it into a pony tail.

"Actually I'm some what a colleague to her, she's emotionally going through a lot right now which is why I have traveled here in her place. By the way I'm Helena Bertinelli; I've done some research on you and figured you are the best guy for the job."

Listening in he makes sure to catch all of what she says. With the information being given to him, it becomes quite clear as to what type of case he will be dealing with. According to what Helena says Tina Leslie was raped by Jierk Thomas a multi millionaire. But Jierk argues saying it was consensual, saying the bruises she sustained was due to rough sex not him trying to force himself onto her. Boy he's heard that one before, but the public status of Jierk will make it hard to win this case; let alone who knows who he may pay off!

"Why did you come to me with this, seriously I don't see us winning this one. The only one who will suffer in all this is Tina; she'll have to relive every single brutal detail. I'd love to help, but you should have went to someone of higher status."

Trying to see through his shades she looks him in the eyes not believing what he just said, but than again he is probably right. As far as the public is concerned Jierk is a gentle well to do kind of guy who puts together charities monthly. Things will probably not go in their favor, but that doesn't mean they can't try.

"Regardless if she wins the case or not we need you, you're the best she can afford." Helena says reaching over placing her hands over Matt's.

Sliding over she moves next to his side bringing his hands to her face. Before making the trip here she was informed he was in fact blind, unable to see a thing. Observing the reaction on his face she blushes a bit.

"Have you ever been told you're beautiful?"

The two of them laugh together as a reaction. Finishing up his Coffee he leaves a tip with Helena helping him up both exiting out of the bakery together. She has no idea of his sonar like vision created by sound, and he does a great job performing as if he were completely blind. Truth be told if it weren't for the amount of security Jierk possess; she would have paid him a more personal visit. Or should she say Huntress would have given him face to face time. She would easily be taken out if she tried to battle him on her own.

Being brought into an interrogation room is Jay Hawkner, hands shaking and feet trembling. It wasn't long ago he was with Kimberly before she was brutally murdered. Truthfully it hasn't sunk in just yet, the thought is unreal; the question which comes back to him is why her? She had so many dreams and potential, and most importantly he loved her. Burying his face into his hands he sheds a few more tears still remembering her scent, touch and lips. The the door to the room opens with two detectives entering one having a seat across from Jay, while the other closes the door standing off to the side.

"I know this must be a hard time for you Mr. Hawkner, your parents are in the waiting area just to let you know. But we really need any information you may have. According to a few sources you were the last person seen with her."

Thinking back he figures they must have spoke with Dara and or Samantha, the four of them walked part of the way home together. Seriously the entire situation sucks, their is so much speculation going on, with even some fingers being pointed in his direction! But he himself knows he didn't do a thing to harm her.

"Yeah I walked her home, and that was it; we hugged and went our separate ways," The agitation can easily be depicted in his voice as if it were a painting of a lost soul with everything against it, "Why do I get the feeling you guys are assuming I had something to do with this."

Rolling his eyes Jay rests his head on the table's surface looking away from both detectives. Why does he have to be here, if anything he's a victim as well; after a tragedy like this who could blame him for being at lost for words.

"I'm just assuming your cooperation with miss Kim's death, now if you really want to help her we need for you to start remembering. Was there anything that seemed off when you left campus? Did you feel you were being watched?"

Sitting back he tries to refresh his memory but can't pick out anything that seemed off, being under distress only makes it that much harder.

"No I.I..I really can't remember I'll need more time to think," His tone now a little panicky, "I just want to go home now please."

"Are you sure you don't want to tell us more; because I think you didn't just give her a hug goodbye but you forced yourself onto her and raped her and probably killed her after she threatened to tell. We're going to need a sample of your DNA kid."

Hearing this his eyes widen, at this point he better come completely clean or they may not take him serious. Sitting up he clears his throat.

"Ok so I didn't go straight home, so we had sex in her room but that doesn't mean I killed her. I promise I won't withhold any more information, Kim and I were in love."

"That's good to hear, so I'm going to ask you again did you see or feel something wasn't right yesterday. Was Kimberly at all acting off?"

This time he puts a lot of thought into it, removing a tear from his eye. Come to think of it there was an individual unknown to the area who he'd never seen standing a few yards off campus.

"It just came back to me, but there was a man who I'd never seen in the area. He didn't look intimidating, but he did look in our direction once."

"What did he look like, anything will help like how tall, the color of his eyes or hair?"

Just as he is about to reply the two detectives are called out of the interrogation room.

"You can try and get whatever information you want from this kid, but he is not our killer. Whoever did this is a professional, some of our people are even saying it's not human. We need to keep the details of her death quite, we don't want a huge global reaction."

**Worlds Away**

Stepping out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and another in her hair she almost screams seeing the capped Crusader standing off to the side of the wall with crossed arms.

"Can't this wait, I'm not even dressed?" She says turning away from him.

Walking out he grabs her by the wrist tightening his grip.

"Let me be clear if any other of your buddies find out about my secret, it's going to be your head! And keep it away from Shield; yeah I know all about that."

Pulling her arm away from him she looks at him in total disbelief! How in the world does he know of Shield. It makes her wonder if he already knew her identity before they even met; the more she learns about him the more interesting he becomes. A true case of a mystery man, who's to say he hasn't deduced the entire Avenger's team! Turning back to him she smiles causing him to frown.

"So you think this is some kind of game I.."

"It has nothing to do with that, and don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"Aside from that what was with the kiss? It made absolutely no sense, and has only got Superman thinking; and more importantly why did you need to spend the night?"

Turning and walking opposite from him she looks over her shoulder.

"I promise as soon as we get to the Dome I will answer your questions." She says walking down the hall entering back into her room.

Tightening his fist he wants to yell out, it feels as though this woman has her fingers wrapped around him playing him as if he were her puppet. He eases up feeling a familiar grip over his shoulder.

"You know Bruce I think she has a thing for you."

Quickly removing the Krytonian's hand he stands up straight facing his colleague. The two of them have been through a lot together as far as battles are concerned, surviving some of the most difficult tasks overcoming the impossible.

"Actually I saw her more as your type, say if things don't work out with Lois maybe you can hit her up."

It is now Superman who frowns, Batman realizing the joke should have been avoided just walks past the man of steel. Following him both men enter into the elevator not saying a word to the other. Hearing the conversation between Batman and Ms Marvel he is able to conclude his earlier analysis was wrong of what may have happened between them last night. While getting dressed into her uniform Carol doesn't say a word to either Bucky or Diana. Inside of the tournament Dome Flash has already arrived chatting with the champion himself.

"So how much time do you put into your workouts each day, you're pretty built with some of the best definition I've seen?" Flash asks.

The two are the only participants who have arrived walking the halls.

"Well as far as physical workouts I put in anywhere from 7 to 12 hours, leaving me some time for my other sets of conditioning. It's not all about the body, but the spirit and mind must be prepared as well."

Wally really does take his words to heart, after all he's the champ until defeated. But what he likes about him most speaking with him, even with all the super powered fighters in the tournament he welcomes the challenge with open arms and tremendous confidence! But I guess that's what it takes to be champ, you have to feel nothing can stand in your way or you will be beaten, broken and defeated.

"That is so awesome, do you think there is a chance I could ever meet this Raiden guy. The way you speak of him interests me." Flash asks.

"There is a possibility but it is probably slim at best. Things are at peace for the most part, he doesn't show his face around much unless there is trouble."

Nodding Flash understands, guys with the high status and priorities like himself probably wouldn't be around the public much. But just the sound of it makes him excited; Raiden the Thunder God! Hanging around, the two continue to talk with eventually everyone else showing up including the viewers/bidders. The good thing for those who remain there will be no long agonizing/nerve racking wait, seeing as there aren't very many of them left. Sitting at a table Flash continues talking with Liu about his past tournament experiences. Being pulled off to the side by Supes Ms Marvel isn't the slightest surprised one bit. Not saying a word he waits for Batman to make his way over.

"So you wanna tell us what's up?" Superman finally asks.

Looking away from him it gets no better seeing as the dark knight gives her the bat glare.

"Ok Bucky and I got in a fight, it was over nothing really. In fact he and I are on good terms now."

Without a word the two stand just staring her down before looking at each other and then back at her. You know there has to be more to it than that, for whatever reason she isn't telling them the whole truth. Neither of the two were born last night and can tell when they've been lied to.

"Really that's the best yo.."

Batman is cut off by Superman stepping forward.

"Thanks for clearing that up for us, now we can focus our attention on the task at hand."

Saying nothing more Krypton's last son walks off leaving the two. He can't believe it why is he letting her get off so easy? But than again perhaps it is for the best they just put it to rest.

"Whenever or if you ever want to talk you know where to find me." Bats says leaving her as well.

The two fighters called to the ring first are Liu Kang and his opponent Seph the jugglar. It is getting so close, with a win here either fighter can put himself in great position to reach his ultimate goal to win the tourney. You can almost reach out and touch it , fan favorites or not both came here for one thing and one thing only; to become or remain the Mortal Kombat champion.

"So where would the two of you like to decide this?" The announcer asks as he has done so many times before.

Both participants agree to just battle it out right in the ring in front of all the spectators. Stepping out of the ring the announcer signals for the match to begin. Neither fighter tries a direct approach just circling the other looking for an opening.

"It is a pleasure to be in the same ring as you Liu Kang, I've heard so much about you from very far away. Too bad we had to meet under these circumstances; let the best man win." He says out of respect for the champ.

Smiling Liu shakes his head thanking him, but now isn't the time to make friends; only one of them will be advancing to the final round of the bracket. Running forward it is Seph who begins his attack on MK's finest. Blocking the punch Liu is able to react fast enough to back flip out of the way of a round house kick landing on his feet. Moving forward he throws out a strike which is grabbed having himself thrown to the ground by Seph. Flipping up Liu uppercuts Seph who lands on his feet.

"Very impressive Shalion warrior, can you tell me one thing? Myth has it back where I come from you were trained by the great Raiden! Is there any truth to that?"

Out to the west a slight wind closes in blowing Liu's hair out in that direction, the fresh air is definitely relaxing calming his nerves and spirit. Thinking past this fighter is something he can't do, but it's tough seeing as if he does win this match his most likely opponent to face in the bracket final will be non other than Spiderman! An individual who has taken out both Sonya and Kung Lao!

"Yes it is true, he has taught me a lot of what I know."

Not delaying both move on the attack giving the other the best of what they've got not holding back. Taking a knee to the stomach and a knife hand to the throat Seph falls to the ground out cold!

"Winner of this match and therefore will be advancing to the final in bracket in bracket 4 Liu Kang!" The announcer says.

The Shalion fighter is applauded by many, it sure does feel good to have made it this far. If Johnny Cage is to win his match against the wall Crawler than it will be Liu vs Johnny. For now he can just sit back and see how things turn out with all of the other matches. Stepping out of the ring it is Batman and Subzero who're called to the ring. The match up brings mixed feelings amongst the crowd. When in the ring it is the Lin Kuei's best who suggests the polar express which the dark knight agrees to. Without a word the two are transported to the destination. Looking across the way both are able to see the other. One thing is for sure the temperature is bitter, both being able to see his breath from the below zero atmosphere.

"I hope you are able to adjust to different temperatures Batman, or this might be your last fight ever."

Staying on guard Batman is able to jump out of the way of the ice blast throwing a batarang in the direction of where Subzero stands having it frozen and shattered. Running out he engages the Lin Kuei member in close combat slicing at his arm with the blades on his gauntlets. Subzero steps back putting pressure on the damaged area.

"Good one, guess I under estimated your speed; you can be assured it won't happen again."

Loading up another ice blast Subzero shoots it off at Batman who blocks it with his cape, kicking at the ice fighter having his legged grabbed and thrown down into the snow. Flipping up Batman punches Subzero into a large pile of snow throwing an explosive batarang in the area watching as Subzero is tossed the other direction into a pit with Polar Bears. Not wasting anytime he jumps down into the pit as well resuming the battle. Jumping up Subzero whacks him across the face knocking him off balance. Sitting within a back room Shao Kahn watches anxiously impressed with this Batman. He's already known what Subzero is capable of, but the fact this unknown fighter is keeping pace with him is incredible.

"This Batman is one we should keep our eye on."

All who are present within the room are he and Shang Tsung, remembering back Pythena did mention she knew nothing of this individual. But with the amount of strength she possess it's no wonder she looks past him and fighters like Liu Kang. But this guy should be taken note of, after all he defeated the ninja spectre Scorpion in a slugfest.

"He may be an impressive fighter, but he will pose no threat to us. Pythena has made it clear she could instantly destroy the earth realm heroes; and this guy is on the same level as them all as far as strength is concerned." Shang Tsung replies.

Oh the waiting is becoming problematic; he can hardly wait to see Liu Kang dead at his feet lifeless/brutally destroyed!

"Remember to keep your guard up, who's to say this woman doesn't turn on us once this is all over. I'm not saying she will, but lets be real she came out of basically nowhere bringing us into her plans." Shao Kahn tells.

Nodding both look over at the door with Pythena entering closing the door behind her having a seat over on the sofa.

"I hope our little love birds had a splendid time last night, both their drinks were spiked by a special potion which comes from my world." She snickers laying back.

Both men look at her having no clue what she speaks of just turning their attention back to the monitor where Subzero faces off against the Dark Knight. Looking up she runs a finger through her hair remembering she did not inform either of them what she did to Wonder Woman and Captain America. Anything that can tear their group apart with in is a good thing. Up on screen the two fighters come extremely close to the bear cubs provoking the adult bears! Subzero is smashed into a wall by one of them while another of them bull rushes knocking Batman into the 29 below water! Quickly getting out he leaps over grabbing Subzero grappling them out of the pin. Back on the top surface, the Lin Kuei fighter shows know movement. Bending down Bats puts a gloved finger to his neck, realizing he's knocked out. Moments later he is brought back to the dome.

"Winner of this match and will be advancing to the final in bracket 1 Batman!"

Exiting out of the ring there is a sigh of relief, he has taken a step closer to stop Pythena's plans dead in it's tracks. But there will have to be a few more things which need to happen for that to be a reality. The next two to be called to the ring are Spiderman and Johnny Cage.

"Good match Bats you did well, wish me luck." Spiderman says passing the capped crusader in the hall.

Patting him over the shoulder he nods as a way of replying. Approaching the ring sight Spidy watches the paramedics cart off Subzero who still lies unconscious. Continuing forward past them he flips into the ring in front of the announcer.

"We'll do this right here in the ring, those outside interferences are ridiculous." Spidy tells with much energy.

Hearing this causes the announcer to smile, boy have they seen a lot of matches decided by elements within the fighting area's outside this dome. Johnny is a little bit late arriving to the ring but does eventually show, agreeing to the terms of Spiderman. The match begins as soon as the announcer exits out of the ring.

"Just think about it this way Cage, even though you're going to loose this match; you will still be starring in one of the hottest films set to release next winter." Spiderman says trying to start conversation.

"Wait who told you about that? We'll see just who's going to win this match."

Taking a few steps back Spidy stretches his legs out looking up at Johnny Cage who raises an eyebrow. Is this some way of showing disrespect? The time for anything like stretching should have been done back in the waiting area.

"To answer your question I got the information from your friend Sonya, she's actually pretty easy to talk with. So have you two ever conside.."

Spidy is cut off with Johnny shooting one of his energy balls at him dodging it with his great flexibility.

"Hey what was that all about, I wasn't even done talking." Spiderman complains.

"You do realize this is a match don't you? Which means we're supposed to be fighting." Johnny says.

Thinking about it, maybe he was a bit to talkative; jumping up he webs Johnny's feet to the ground running over and punching him across the face watching him fall to the ground unconscious. Performing a back flip Spidy bows to the cheering crowd. Both Shang Tsung and Kahn can't believe their eyes; one of earth realm's best fighters was defeated by just one punch! Pythena notices their facial expressions just smiling. Now they can see why she has no fear of mere mortals.

"Winner of this match and will be advancing to the final in bracket 4 Spiderman!" The announcer says.

**Worlds Away**

Inside a space Shuttle Dr. Doom works alongside Electro looking over a set of directions trying to put together the ray gun which will be installed into the android. In a room neighboring to them is Rhino and Dock Ock who work on the Android's programming system, after all they don't won't it to be completely brainless if it is to be effective.

"Stand back Rhino that is expensive equipment, in which we cannot afford to have get destroyed. Why don't you go see if Doom has something for you to do." Otto suggests.

Stepping away from the area Rhino walks over to the door which automatically opens scanning out his presence. Standing off to the side he can see both Electro and Doom are very busy and trying to get their attention at this time would be a bad idea. So he does what he has done for most of the day, just watch and learn.

"What is the point of us creating this thing, we should be able to take out the X-men and Avengers without this thing if we're to get more recruits. I'm getting tired of trying to figure this thing out." Electro says becoming annoyed.

Paying close attention to detail Doom just ignores Electro continuing on moving all the small parts into one area, while holding the instructions in his other hand. Even the slightest mistake could prove big in the final results so everything must be perfect. It becomes so intense he can feel the sweat run down the side of his face.

"Patience Electro, everything will turn out our way. In time we will obtain more followers, but for now I need you to stay focused on this."

Shaking his head he understands focusing back in on the several parts which lay out across the table. Maybe when they get further in there will be something Rhino will be able to help them with.

**Worlds away**

Sitting in silence listening to Flash and Spiderman talk Diana's eyes open to hear her name being called to the ring. But hearing the name Ms Marvel causes her heart rate to pick up! Talk about bad timing, this is the worst time the two of them could have been fighting!

"Oh this should be good, but Ms Marvel is totally goanna own. Yeah Wondie may be pretty and all but this is not her fight to win." Spiderman says.

Reaching over Flash pinches the wall crawler on his shoulder.

"What are you blind, Ms Marvel is the one who is outclassed. I'll be surprised if she even lasts three minutes. On another note they're both pretty, that is something we agree on."

Walking past them Wonder Woman smiles, they're still going at it who's got the better team. But she won't spoil it for them, in fact a little competition between friends can be healthy. Walking through the hall she holds her head down taking deep breaths.

"Diana is everything ok."

Looking up she is surprised to see Green Lantern who looks concerned for her.

"Everything is fine Hal, it was just a long night is all." She replies continuing to the ring.

Already awaiting her is the announcer alongside Ms Marvel, talk about awkward she never even got the chance to apologize for last night. Guess it will have to wait till later, now is definitely not the time to do so.

**To Be Continue**


	21. Best of the best

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 21: Best of the best**

Among the spectators this is one of the most anticipated matches that they've waited to see happen, there was no argument these are the two most dominant female contestants which were in this tournament. Aside from Krypton's last son, it wouldn't surprise some if either of these two were to win it all. Standing in place the two just stare the other down, the events which occurred last night have a lot to do with their loss for words. In fact neither has said a word to the other after the heated encounter, resolving the issue is going to be a top priority; being at odds will only destroy their focus.

"I don't know about you but I'm still sticking with the Flash; I put down $7,000 on the speedster. I'm wondering if anyone will even be able to touch him who still remains."

"Maybe so, but I'm standing by Superman and nothing will change my mind. If there is someone who can keep up with that Flash it's him." Another of them says.

Things are now beginning to get very exciting with things coming down close to the end/the final fighters. At this point the best of the best are all that remain, and soon the champion of mortal kombat will be crowned. Asking both fighters where they'd like to battle, neither replies still just focused in on the other. The intensity between them both builds, just as it does amongst the audiences with some chanting Ms Marvel and others Wonder Woman!

"We'll battle at the pigeons nest." Ms Marvel finally speaks.

Turning to Wonder Woman the announcer checks with her to see if it is ok. It takes her a few moments but she agrees to the terms with the announcer stepping out of the ring. Just as all matches which take place outside the dome they're transported to the battle location. Appearing high up in the sky it is a good thing Ms Marvel is able to fly, or she might have been defeated instantly from falling Sixty ft down. Hovering downward she eventually makes it to the ground. But the funny thing is this fortress or whatever it is floats in mid air, miles from the rest of the land below.

"What a strange place, but I like it," She is able to see several birds pass by through the clouds, "Hhhm I guess I better hurry and find her so we can get this started."

Taking flight she believes doing this will speed the process as she will be able to gaze down on the entire area. The breeze does feel good, she moves over just in time to dodge a cluster of cardinals who pass by. Keeping her eyes down on the fortress below she is knocked out of the sky and into a massive bird feeder, smashing part of it open. Shaking herself off she looks up to see Wonder Woman who floats looking down on her.

"So are we going to skip the warm up and get right to it? I personally like the warm up." Wonder Woman says smiling while cracking her knuckles.

Getting up off the ground Ms Marvel fly's up at full speed beginning her attack. Throwing out a punch it is grabbed with her arm being twisted behind her, Wonder Woman bringing her lips close to her left ear.

"You don't really think you have the battle experience to compete with an amazon of my status do you?"

Yelling out she breaks the arm lock turning and throwing another punch at the princess of Themyscira, who blocks it countering and kicking Ms Marvel all the way back down to the ground; the impact causes the area to fall through a bit.

"Oh haha oh what's going on Spider..boy do I hear crickets. Your little Ms. Marvel can't even touch Wonder Woman." Flash says pumped, feeling very satisfied so far.

Spiderman does not reply just watching with clinched fists up at the T.V. screen. What the heck is happening, Ms Marvel needs to get it together or he'll never hear the end of this! Feeling a hand patting him over the shoulder only agitates him further!

"Hey cheer up pal, there's always a winner and looser; unfortunately for you this was over before it even began."

Keeping his eyes on the screen he tries his best to try and ignore him, after all Batman is right; they're here as one team and one team only. Getting back into the air she continues her attack against Wonder Woman. This time she connects with Diana's chin using the palm of her gloved hand. Quickly grabbing her by the head she knees her in the face, elbowing her down to the turf below. Ms Marvel doesn't wait around flying down to stay on schedule. Flipping out of the way Wonder woman leaps up wrapping her legs around Ms Marvel's neck tossing her down.

"Not bad, at first I thought this might be a walk in the park." Diana informs.

Getting up Ms Marvel fixes her hair just looking at her opponent.

"Thanks, but the soft talk can wait for later."

Both run forward continuing throwing different strikes at one another, some of which are blocked. Pulling out her lasso she throws it out having it wrap around Ms Marvel's ankles tightening it. Trying to fly up she is pulled back down punched across the face into a tree. Disturbing the peace, causes some birds to fly down and start pecking at her. Pushing past them she zooms over at Wonder Woman who grabs her by her hair smashing Ms Marvel's face into a stone.

"Oh hera that can't be good," Diana's eyes widen stepping away from Ms Marvel tapping her on the shoulder, "Have you ever seen anything like it?"

Rubbing her eyes she looks up mouth opening surprised at what stands before them at close to forty five ft tall! Yes it is none other than a massive pigeon! Moving forward it knocks both of them over using it's belly Flying off past them both.

"Now that was interesting, I'd hate to be dinner to that thing." Ms Marvel says.

Looking over her shoulder Ms Marvel moves out of the way of a punch delivered by Wonder woman which shatters a rock. Re positioning she kicks at Wonder Woman having it grabbed twisted and herself being thrown to the ground. Getting up Wonder Woman's fist catches Ms Marvel across the face, her hands dropping down to her sides with Wonder Woman connecting with a few right and left hooks. Spinning around she ends it with a round house kick watching Ms Marvel fall to the ground out cold! Being brought back to the dome the audiences are piercing! But some disappointed; behind Superman, Ms Marvel was the 2nd most betted on fighter!

"Winner and will be advancing to the final in bracket 2, Wonder Woman!"

For the most part she is applauded, even by those who may have betted against her. Sitting within the waiting room Spiderman does nothing but shake his head with Flash getting up from the table standing behind him.

"If that is not a butt woopen I don't know what is." Flash says.

Before either of them are able to say anything else Ironman walks over placing a hand on both individuals.

"I hope you both are ready, stay focused any of us could be in this next match with the amount of participants we're down to. By the way good when over Johnny Parker."

Walking off Tony doesn't say another word leaving the two in silence. Flash can see that Spidy doesn't want to talk so he just keeps his mouth shut; besides they should be thinking about their upcoming matches. Lifting up Ms Marvel; Wonder Woman exits out of the ring taking to the air waving to the cheering fans. Once out of sight and in the hallway she looks down to see another of her teammates landing in front of him.

"I'll be back soon, I'm going to take her back to the temple. If anyone asks you can just let them know."

Turning away from him she looks for the closes exit but is grabbed by her wrist before she is able to progress on.

"Diana can you tell me what it is Ms Marvel and Captain America were arguing about? She hasn't given the details to Superman or myself." Batman asks.

Looking back over at him she opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out. She stands in place thinking back, realizing what this has to do with! So I guess she didn't tell anyone about her and Bucky; in fact she created a cover story for why..wait that brings up where did Ms Marvel spend the rest of the night? Feeling her heart drop once again Wonder Woman takes a deep breath.

"How would you know of that Bruce?" She asks very curious.

Studying her face he can see there is much more to the question than presents itself; her facial gives it away easily. Now it is him who thinks, realizing it comes back to what she saw some mornings ago.

"It's nothing you haven't figured out already, and yes she did spend the night in my room. But you need not worry, she and Superman took the two beds while I slept on the ground."

Now the pressure is back on her, what were the two arguing about? More like what lie will she have to come up with? Whatever it may be she better come up with it quick and it better be good, because this man here is one of the best at knowing when something is true or not. Throwing her head back she puts on a smirk winking at him. Raising an eyebrow behind the cowl he wonders what this means?

"I'll tell you later, I really should be getting her back to the temple."

Whistling she steps away from him causally walking off but stops in place smiling at the sound of his voice. Somehow she knew she wouldn't be getting off that easy. Looking back at him he approaches coming up behind her.

"Seriously when you get the chance I'd like to have a word with you alone."

Shaking her head she gives him the thumbs up leaving exiting the building.

**Worlds Away**

Sitting in class TJ Howard can't help but keep looking up at the clock wondering when class will get out. It has been a long day and sadly his attention span has degraded immensely. Tapping his pencil over the desks surface he scratches at his head not really paying any attention to what comes out of his teacher's mouth. Taking a few last notes the class is dismissed from class.

"You all have a great day now and don't forget to get your packets signed."

Once outside he sets down his skateboard, setting one foot on the board and uses the other to pick up speed. Soon after he steps a board cruising down the stairs; but just as he has done a few times before he runs into a school official! Trying to hold back a grin he gets up brushing himself off.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Howard; hand over the board son. You were warned last time if this happened again it would be confiscated again. But this time your mother will have to come pick it up for you."

"What are you kidding me?"

"I kid you not," The board is taken from him, "You're a good kid and I respect that, but you need to be a little more controlling when on this thing. Have a great rest of your day."

Shaking his head he watches the adult take part of his property back into the school. Just when he was finally feeling this crappy day was finally going to change for the better. Just as he turns he bumps into another student causing their books and a few papers to fall.

"Oh I'm so sorry Liz, I didn't know you were right behind me," Bending down he helps pick up her stuff, "So are you doing anything this weekend?"

Taking the stuff from his hands she smiles looking him in the eyes.

"Are you asking me to the dance?" Her smile grows.

"Well yeah sure..I mean I'm not doing anything so if you'd lik.."

He does not finish as she runs up to him wrapping her arms around him for a hug. Well I guess her answer is a yes! Great finally something is going his way, for a moment there he believed things would continue to go down hill.

"I guess I'll see you later than." She says breaking the hug.

Seeing as she walks off he looks around for another friend of his Tiaha, most the time the two of them walk home together given they live on the same street. Waiting near the front of the school she finally appears walking over to his side.

"Sorry it took me so long, but if you're ready we can go now."

Both step off school property heading home. Not even walking a block, a van pulls up next to them honking. Both stop in their tracks watching the driver pull down his window.

"Excuse me young lady are you Tiaha Daye?"

Shaking her head she informs him that it's indeed her.

"I'm glad I found you, your father instructed me to come pick you up. I'm a distant relative, and he says it would be great for you to meet some of your other aunts and uncles."

She doesn't speak just surprised with how random this is. Her father nor mother told her anything of this. Shrugging her shoulders she says goodbye to TJ stepping into the vehicle.

"Now you stay out of trouble young gun." The driver says to TJ.

Starting up the vehicle the two head up the street taking a left. Once again he is alone, but that is ok; because he's got a date for the biggest dance of the year. Well the first thing he's going to do when he gets home is start planning for what he'll wear and ask his mother to retrieve his skateboard from the school.

Within an apartment in the city of Gotham, there are two new individuals to the residence setting their things down closing the door behind them.

"Say Ivy how long will we be staying here? You have to believe the bird alerted Batman that we've escaped."

Sitting over on the edge of a bed Ivy sniffs at one of her flowers happy to find this rare brand which doesn't grow around in this city at all. Being out of Arkham and free sure does feel good, but they will have to keep a very low profile for now if it is going to stay that way.

"Don't you worry about Batman, my plants will have him for supper if he comes anywhere near us. As I said before if we lay low it shouldn't be a problem."

"I sure hope you're right red, he just seems to always find a way of figuring out everything."

Setting the plant down Ivy gets up onto the bed laying out on her back loving the softness of the pillows. Back in Arkham they had the worst scratchy material for everything involving furniture. Within another part of the city the one known as Deadpool still lurks around, for there is still one more object which needs to be collected. Wearing a long brown jacket over his ninja attire and matching hat he walks the foggy streets of Gotham with both hands in the pockets located on the coat. The weather doesn't bother him to much as it may some others, but he'd rather it be warm; but really who doesn't like it that way. Passing an alleyway he witnesses a man run right by a woman pulling her purse away from her fingers running in his direction.

"Wow what the hell," The man stops in front of Deadpool who blocks his path, "I'd say Halloween has past buddy, now if you'd excuse me."

Knowing guys like this he won't return the stolen property if asked; stepping up he karate chops him across the neck koing him. Falling over the man drops the purse, in which Deadpool picks up handing to the woman who approaches.

"Oh thank yo..well you're a weird one," She takes her purse from him looking over his attire, "Thanks again." Is all she can say walking past him.

Continuing he doesn't think much of her reaction knowing he has a lot to do; and the sooner he gets it done the quicker he can get out of this corrupt city. It seems every five minutes something bad happens in this place. Before entering into his short term residence he looks around before entering.

"Good to see you made it back in one piece," The last member of his group sits over in a chair reading a newspaper, "I tell you what this town is crazy, you've got to watch your back every second of the day."

Seriously Deadpool couldn't agree more, but he doesn't mind the dangers which come through his life. It actually serves as an energizer for a guy such as himself.

**Worlds away**

With the passing of another match the most anticipated fight has finally come! Yes it is the fastest man alive against the man of steel! Being called to the ring Flash is the one to zoom in while Superman just fly's in. Both wave at the audiences who cheer their loudest they ever have since this event began! Things are even being thrown from the stands!

"Sounds like they really like us Supes, lets give them a show. I'll try not to take you out to quickly so they'll enjoy it just that more."

"You got that right, but I wouldn't declare yourself victor so quick. I'm going to give you my best and I expect the same from you." Superman replies.

Just as the announcer is about to ask where they'd like to duke it out, Flash picks up speed running around not being able to be seen by the naked eye because of his acceleration. This action gets the crowd even more hyped. Completing a few circles around the ring he comes to a stop in front of the announcer.

"We'll decide this at the grassy meadow." Flash says.

Looking over at Superman the announcer can see he nods agreeing to the suggestion. Stepping out of the ring even the announcer is excited for this match up. The two power houses are sent to the destination with everything becoming quite because of the intensity.

"You know both of them very well, so who do you think has the edge?" Spiderman asks.

Scratching at his chin he gives the question some thought, these may be the most lethal members of the Justice League. The two of them have similarities but than they also have their own strengths which the other may lack in.

"Good question you got me there, I guess we'll just have to watch and see. But what I can say is this will make for a good show." Green Lantern replies.

Arriving to the battle ground both can see the other because of the wide open grass land with not a tree in sight. Superman floats above glancing down on Flash enjoying the moment he zooms down out of the air punching at flash who is knocked 100 yards the other way. Just as Superman fully sets his boots down to the ground Flash is back over to him in less than a second landing over 98 hits in just four seconds! Zooming at light speeds around Superman he takes away his air ending it with a powerful uppercut which sends the man of steel over 100 +ft up into the air! The audiences are on their feet, flabbergasted by what they're seeing!

"Wow what power and strength, these guys are in an entire different league than the rest of us." Spidy says being just as surprised as everyone else.

He'd never seen either of the two in action not holding back, so this really is a treat. He can hardly believe the speed of them both, he'd never seen anything quite at this level.

"Unexpected isn't it, but once you've worked with them as long as I you grow accustomed to it."

Turning to look over the back of his shoulder he can see Wonder Woman standing behind him. After dropping Ms Marvel back at the temple she has returned.

"Yeah I guess you are right, now I can see why back on earth; I mean your earth..I mean our earth since they are combined, why these two are so idolized."

Him trying to explain himself makes her chuckle, he's got an easy personality that almost anyone can open up to him because of it. Watching together the fight rages on with 10 minutes turning to over an hour. Back in the meadows Supes charges back down punching into the ground causing much of the surrounding area to tremble but has no luck knocking Flash off balance. Dashing over the speedster Elbows, kneeing, and landing twenty eight punches in 2 seconds knocking Supes over. Standing on one knee Kal shoots out laser beams from his eyes but does not connect; Flash dodging each of his attempts.

"Come on Supes you're going to have to do better than that."

Speeding over to punch him yet again Superman manages to grab both his wrists smashing his face into his. Falling off balance Flash is unable to do a thing as Superman grabs him by the neck punching him half a mile in the other direction. Tumbling and spinning falling to the ground. While down he takes one moment to sniff the grass grinning and getting up. At top speed he is back to Superman in no time knife handing him across the neck and using the palm of his hand connecting with Superman's chin. The man of steel falls again, but gets back up. Many sitting within the dome have their fingers crossed, some wondering if this match will ever end. The uniform on both fighters has been damaged, and both possess bruises of their own. Jumping forward Supes wraps his arms around Flash flying them both high into the air.

"Wow what a battle, and we're going to defeat these two how?" Shang Tsung asks now beginning to question Pythena.

She just grins savoring the moment, hopefully now they've finally got a look at what true power really is. Zooming back down out of the air he smashes them both into the turf below creating a huge explosion on impact. Diana puts a hand to her heart, what in the world are the two of them doing; it's just a tournament. Feeling a hand rest on her shoulder she jumps a bit.

"It's all about ego now, neither of them will quit until the other is unable to continue. Just relax it should be over soon."

Turning she looks Batman in the eyes/lenses knowing he is exactly right. But for what? To try and prove who is the best/true peoples champion? Men, they're so darn stubborn sometimes; but hey she and all women can't live without them vise versa. As soon as the smoke clears some hearts drop while others stand cheering! Superman stands while Flash lies unconscious! It is then that the two of them are brought back to the dome to a roaring crowd!

"Winner and will be advancing to the next round..Superman!" The announcer tells.

Coming from out of nowhere is Spiderman along with GL. Spidy steps next to Supes lifting his arm over his shoulder helping him out of the ring while Green Lantern picks up Flash. The audiences still cheer as they exit out of sight.

**Worlds Away**

Sitting within his room TJ finishes up his homework putting everything away into his bag. Looking up at the clock it reads 10:45 PM. Turning on the T.V. he sits back on his bed relaxing, not being very tired he decides a little T.V. could help.

"Breaking news a student known as Tiaha Daye, never made it home; she was last seen leaving school, and if anyone has any information on her whereabouts whatsoever please call this number."

Tj's heart jumps; that man she had entered into the vehicle with, who was he? Obviously not who he said he was, and how did he know her name? Wait a minute maybe he should just calm down a bit, after all she hasn't been gone 24 hours yet; so he'll just wait till morning. But than again every second counts in these situations. Getting up out of bed he Turns off his TV getting into his shoes and a jacket. Making sure his parents are asleep he slips out the front door quietly. Walking across the street and two houses over he rings the door bell. Standing for a few moments it is in fact a police officer who opens the door.

"How can we help you kid?"

"Let's just say I was the last one who was with Tiaha, and I think I know who may have her."

The boy is immediately invited in being escorted to the living room where the parents of Tiaha and another police officer sit.

"Hello Mr. and misses Daye, I've got some info that you might all want to hear."

Taking a seat across from them he starts from when school got out up to the point where this man drove up next to them claiming he was a family member of hers. It is at this point where the mother begins sobbing, confirming they never told anyone to pick her up. This also scares TJ inside, just the thought of what his friend could be going through! His hands begin to tremble, but he isn't sure why.

"Can you tell us what this guy looked like, and what he was wearing?" One of the police asks pulling out a notepad.

TJ gives the question some thought before answering thinking hard.

"Yes I remember he was wearing shades and had orangish, redish or burgundy colored hair. His clothing was causal, and for the most part he seemed like a pretty cool guy."

TJ sits around continuing to answer as many questions as he can, whatever will help bring his friend back home to her parents alive is all he wants.

**To Be Continue**


	22. Shady alliance

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 22: Shady alliance**

Within the audiences and even in the waiting area the viewers can't believe what they're seeing! The defeat of Ironman to Captain America has to be the biggest upset of the event yet! Cap may have been aided by the missile launchers which were present at the battleground; but he did deliver the final blow. The victory does produce cheers, but at the same time many are stunned.

"Talk about surprising, I totally didn't see that one coming. Tony might not sleep for days." Spidy says.

Today many who were involved with betting lost some money, but there are still those who have put down on the winning fighters. It is now down to the final 8; but who will take it all is still up for grabs. It's funny, but due to Cap's win over Ironman he'll be fighting against Wonder Woman for the bracket final. From the moment they got here he never would have expected he'd make it this far; but now that the moment has arrived he will enjoy every moment of it. Flash has regained consciousness and is able to walk on his own. It doesn't take long before all participants exit out of the dome.

**Worlds Away**

Zelsztech is an up and coming company increasing in size, revenue and popularity rivaling even the most successful businesses globally. Currently it is the fastest growing amongst all it's competitors, and could even top Stark industries at this rate! The main building to it stands tall in the city of Chicago; The man responsible for it all leans up against a wall looking out a window down onto the city. Things sure couldn't be going better for him, and if anything stands in the way of his success they will be taken out!

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you Klint, but miss Frost has arrived and is ready to speak with you."

Still looking through the window it snows at a steady pace, with a slight wind moving to the north.

"Send her in."

Exiting out of the room his assistant does just that walking down the hall. Right now his main focus is to gather more clients as well as business partners; in doing so it will help to put his company within the elite. He comes out of his train of thought hearing the door open. Looking over he feels his heart jump, but he has no idea why; wow is she beautiful! Looking Her in the eyes his mouth drops, seeing this she blushes looking away. Why is she doing this? Men look at her like that daily, she should be use to it by now.

"I guess I'll leave the two of you."

The assistant exits closing the door walking down the hall to finish up some paper work he neglected to complete hours ago. Straightening his posture he fixes his tie clearing his throat. Both try and speak, but at the same time causing her to laugh. Now it is both of them who feel like children again, butterflies and all.

"Thank you for coming here Emma, and I'm sure you hear this all the time but you're gorgeous."

"Why thank you mister gersayer, to what do I owe the honor," Walking over she takes a seat over on the expensive leather sofa placing one leg over the other, "So what exactly is it you want to discuss with me?"

Smiling he walks over to a tiny refrigerator pouring them both a glass of Champagne Walking over having a seat next to Emma handing her a glass. Taking a sip she sets it off to the side giving him eye contact.

"Actually I brought you here because I'd like to talk about the X-men. I've got a proposition for you."

Repositioning she moves over closer to him.

"I'm listening." She replies grinning.

**Worlds Away**

Hours pass brining the passing of the day and rising of the night. There have been some surprises up to this point who may have won a match or two, but for the most part things have turned out the way most people would have thought. Sitting within the room neither Bruce or Kal say a word to the other, it might be due to the reality they will be fighting against one another tomorrow. Having enough of it all Bruce sits up from the bed walking over pulling a pair of black dress pants over his boxers and white dress shirt containing a collar to go with it. Supes just sits off to the side confused on what exactly it is his friend is doing. Opening up a pair of the new black socks he had bought from the gift shop he puts them on as well.

"May I ask what you're doing?"

Getting no reply from him Kal is not surprised, but it is intriguing; what exactly is he up to getting all dressed up. Bending over Bruce pulls a black tie out from his bag putting it on as well.

"You remember the entertainment area Pythena mentioned which would be available to all spectators don't you? Well that's where I'm going, I need some time to think."

Putting a black dress jacket over the shirt he says goodbye to supes exiting out. Thinking about it almost confuses him, why would Batman go out to dance and party? Back in their world it would make sense seeing as he has to appear in public to avoid suspicion. But this flat out just doesn't add up, but than there's really no reason to question him. Entering into the elevator he is taken to the first floor. Remembering back on the night he was attacked by Scorpion, it becomes crystal clear where the place is located. Stepping out of the elevator he exits the temple continuing down the path.

**Shalion Temple**

Entering into the kitchen area Liu pours himself a glass of orange juice; it feels good to have made it this far, but for some reason it isn't enough. Until he gets to the final round, between he and whoever it may be he'll never be satisfied. Thinking about it puts even more pressure on him seeing as his next match is against Spiderman! Watching this certain individual over time he's completely dangerous and could take him out with one hit if he's not careful.

"Liu how are you doing?"

The voice brings him back to reality taking a drink of his juice and setting it down on the countertop. Looking over he can't believe the princess herself stands before him. What is she doing here at the temple?

"You look surprised to see me, I heard you're doing well in the tournament. But I also heard Shang Tsung is one of hosts, which is why I am here. Liu you need to be careful; we both know what that man is capable of."

Walking over the champion of MK doesn't speak just staring down princess Kitana. It has been quite some time since he saw her last, but it is a definite treat she has stopped by regardless of the circumstance or why; she's here and that's all that matters.

"So how were you able to get in here; lets face it the security around here has upgraded with the tournament in session?" Liu asks.

Other than that he wonders why she has come here at this time of night, during the morning or day would have been more appropriate. But she is a friend and has fought by his side in the past, so making an exception is no problem.

"I was escorted by Kung Lao, he seems to be taking his elimination from the tournament well."

"Yeah he is, but whenever someone is eliminated from this event it's never easy; Kung Lao is simply just good at not showing it. You don't have to worry I'll stay alert, Shang Tsung can be a tricky one."

Speaking with one another they take this opportunity to catch up, it has been some time since they saw each other last. Some distance away Bruce enters into what they call the outside entertainment center. Looking around he walks over taking a look in the massive pool where several individuals have fun splashing water and some playing water polo in another area of the large body of water. Glancing over he spots the bar area making his way over having a seat on one of the stools.

"What can I get for you sir?" The bar tender asks.

"I'll take something light..do you have any sprite?"

"Yes we indeed do."

Pulling out a plastic cup he fills it with ice also pouring some of what is in the can of sprite into the cup. Handing the cup to Bruce he slides the can forward as well. Lifting it up he takes a sip setting his hands on the smooth polished surface. Sitting back this is actually relaxing, if he had spent another minute in that room he could have potentially went nuts. One thing that is most likely felt between he and his teammates is for the conclusion of the tournament. Good thing he left Gotham in good hands, but he expects crime rate has gone up; especially if his foes have any idea the bat is nowhere in sight.

"Excuse me sir, may I have this dance?" Someone asks tapping him over his left shoulder.

Spinning around in his chair he faces the person his eyes extending a bit; He's already noticed her beauty, but this is different. There really are no words which can explain what stands in front of him for this moment. She wears a dark purple dress, high heels and long gloves which match.

"Oh I'm sorry, guess I froze a bit; how did you know I was here? Were you stalking me?" Bruce asks smiling.

Putting out a gloved hand she takes his helping him out of his seat. Leading them both to the dance floor it's hard to hear over the music and laughter of the many around.

"Carol you look..how should I say." He is unable to finish seeing as she puts a finger to his lips.

"Sssh Bruce, just dance."

Scratching his head he does as he is told, but feels weird her calling him by his name. Traveling over to this world he had no intentions of sharing his identity with anyone who didn't already know who he was. Placing one hand on his waste she rests the other on his shoulder, while he does the same.

"Really though how'd you know I was here?"

The thing he really wants to ask is why she got all dressed up for apparently him, is she trying to send a message? Not only that but she smells almost as good as she looks; some type of raspberry possibly.

"Later rich boy, lets just enjoy the moment."

Why is it always later with this woman, it's becoming a bit old; but it's nothing of importance just a bit irritating. The two of them move at a slow pace along with everyone on the floor due to the music which plays. The defeat to Wonder Woman earlier doesn't bother her much, sure she loves the competition; but what is important is they find the maniacs responsible for the air strike. Whoever was targeting the world leaders has some real nerve; oh how good she'll feel once they're brought in. Moving her head forward she rests her head on his other shoulder.

"Seeing you on T.V. back in our world as a billionaire bachelor playboy; I assumed you were another Tony Stark."

They both laugh together at her remark. Thinking back Bruce remembers watching a press conference of Tony around the time the two earths combined; he was speaking about a budget involving a new weapon which would be distributed to the army. Moving her head from his shoulder she looks him in the eyes.

"But you are nothing like him are you; stop me if I'm wrong but that side of you is merely a mask isn't it? This is the real you."

"Well aren't you the detective, but I'd rather not talk about it; bad memories."

Hearing that gets her attention; what exactly is the story behind this man. He's a hard one to figure out. With the passing of another ten minutes the two lock arm to arm walking over to a table. Bruce pulls out a chair for Carol who thanks him having a seat. Walking over to the bar area he retrieves his ice cup of sprite bringing it over to the table. Starting up another conversation the two exchange laughs speaking of past experiences outside of the hero life. Walking over they're interrupted with someone tapping Bruce over the shoulder.

"I'm sorry sir but someone told me to give this to you."

Taking the envelope from the man he opens it eyes narrowing not believing what he reads. Ms Marvel can see something is wrong just by observing his face. Getting up from the table he brushes himself off.

"Well it looks like I must be going. Sorry about this inconvenience Carol, but something important has come up."

Looking up she doesn't quite understand what is going on, neither of them are from this world so who could have sent him a letter? It must be someone from their group, or possibly a fighter he had defeated in an earlier round in the tournament. But how would they know he is Batman? Talk about confusing; for some reason she knows if she asks what this is about she will be given a false answer. But what the heck it's worth a try.

"May I ask what this is about?"

"Until I know more it needs to stay confidential."

Know more; confidential? What the hell is going on, is there something she is missing! Stepping away he heads for the exit but she jumps up grabbing him by his wrist.

"Please let me come with you, who knows what you might be up against?" She asks, but almost demands at the same time.

"You don't have to worry I'm in no danger and it is nothing you need to worry about. I'll go alone, but before I take care of this I need to return to the shrine; so I'll walk you back."

Wanting to say something she just doesn't. You wouldn't define him as an alpha male, he doesn't push others around to get his own way. But he is good at using other tactics to get others to see things his way or agree. Exiting out together she is disappointed it ended so fast, she was looking forward to find out more about him. But I guess she can't complain, it was certainty better than nothing. Walking back to the shrine the conversation is limited but the two do speak. Making their way into the elevator they're taken up to their floor with everything silent exiting out.

"Well I had a good time even though it may not have lasted long." She says.

"Yes I did as well." He forces himself to say.

He doesn't like showing too much affection, mainly because of what happened to him years ago on that dreadful night. He was forced to become a man at such a young age; the night was the birth of the mission/crusade boiling from a promise he made to the two people he loved most. There is no turning back, the dark knight was born that night; whether he knew it at the time or not. His destiny was chosen for him; one in which he vowed what happened to him would never happen to others.

"So do I get a goodnight kiss?" Flickering her eyelashes a bit, as a way of teasing.

"Goodnight Carol, and thanks for the company."

Walking past her he enters into his room shutting the door. Smiling she walks down the hall to her room entering as well. Walking forward taking off an ear ring she opens her eyes to both Diana and Bucky who both look at her like they've seen a ghost.

"So who did you doll yourself up for? Must have been someone special." Bucky asks accidentally whistling.

Putting a hand to his mouth both women look at him frowning. Boy did he just make a mistake, but it's something that will probably be forgotten in the next few minutes.

"Are you going to answer him?" Diana asks really wanting to know.

Looking at the both her smile widens as she looks away blushing but both notice this becoming even more interested. Having a seat over next to the dresser she lets out a small laugh.

"Please could you two stop looking at me like that, it's nothing."

Undressing he gets into the bat suit, but Kal is nowhere to be seen; he probably went out for whatever reason. Putting on the utility belt he exits back out of the room fully suited up entering into the elevator but notices one of the doors down the hall is cracked open. It's probably nothing, most likely the guys trying to let a little air flow into the room. Getting down to the main floor the letter is inserted into one of his pouches located on the utility belt; stepping out of the shrine heading down his set path.

**Shao Kahn's Castle**

Roaming the halls a group of the security squad meet up in one of the seventeen dungeons in the massive building. It won't be long before they're back on the clock, each individual is awarded a thirty minute break for every five hours.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm becoming fed up with this crap; working for the three of them is a nightmare."

Most around agree with what he says, for the most part they're treated well, but the food is crap and the working conditions suck. None of them fully know what's going on, but rumors have been spreading around about the take over of earth realm.

"I'd just like to know who here would screw Pythena?"

Everyone looks over at this particular person wondering if he is being serious or joking around. Why would he even ask something like that, especially at a time like now.

"I'm being serious, aside from her being a total bitch she does have a sexy body, nice ass and pretty face."

The question does get a lot of them thinking with some agreeing with the individual while others decide not to comment. Some find it to be disturbing he even asked; if Pythena ever found out about this conversation they'd all be dead meat. Within one of the main dining areas Goro sits reading while Baraka carves away at a rock. Lowering the book Goro takes a look over at the Tarkada.

"What exactly is it you're creating, isn't there something more constructive and or relevant you could be doing?"

"You're one to talk, I could say the same for you." Baraka replies.

The prince just ignores him continuing to read; trying to question him is pointless. Tarkada's are stubborn viscous beings who aren't much for listening. But one thing is certain, they do make great soldiers.

Arriving to the hospital after a good distance of walking, Batman can remember this place as if it were yesterday. This is where he was brought when he was almost killed by Scorpion the ninja spectre. Pulling the envelope from out of his utility belt he refreshes his mind with which hall and room he is looking for.

"Do you need help finding anything?" A nurse asks walking up to him, looking a bit nervous.

This is probably due to the bat suit, but coming here as Wayne could have been risky if this is some sort of setup.

"No I'll be just fine, I'm here to see someone; but I'd appreciate if you'd take me to them."

Giving her the room number she nods asking him to follow her. Looking around he can see several patients, some of which are in pain and others who aren't as much. Taking a few turns traveling down a few halls they come to the specific room. Opening the door a smile instantly forms on his face, this must be the work of God. So many questions surround this! How did they get here; let alone survive what everyone thought they didn't! A plan begins to brew in his mind.

Flying high above Superman looks down on the beautiful land below feeling good about how things have turned out so far.

"Help someone..please!"

Listening in Superman can tell the voice comes from the north about 10 miles away from his current position. Zooming in the direction increasing his speed he arrives in less than three seconds. Below is a large group of screaming people who look down in a large watery ditch where a girl has fallen in with a group of Crocodiles!

"Try not to move too much, someone went to go get a rope and then we'll get you out of there." One of the adults yells down to her trying to get her to remain calm.

But she is much to scared to do so screaming out alerting the Crocs which swim at her. Seeing enough of it all Superman zooms down grabbing hold of the child pulling her out of harms way. Landing in front of the crowd of people with the girl in his arms everyone cheers! Some even recognize him from the tournament chanting his name.

"You all have a nice night now." Superman says setting the girl down, flying off waving to them all.

Everyone around continues to cheer watching him disappear into the night sky.

**Lin Kuei temple**

Within the dojo area several of the members continue to train, which include some sparring, lifting weights, working on execution of moves, or just studying up on their techniques. But what happens next catches them all off guard as a window crashes through with a huge bat figure gliding down into the middle of the room!

"I need to speak with Subzero!"

The Lin Kuei members stop what they're doing turning their attention to this particular individual. This bat person has some nerve breaking into their home making demands! Looking around Batman can see this is going to be a little bit harder than he originally thought.

"Well if that's the way it's going to be, than so be it." Batman says readying himself.

This really gets all clan members present in the room pumped. Taking a quick count there is close to 10; good thing it isn't earlier in the day or there would have been a lot more. Running forward three of them come at him from different angles. Knowing he'll need to take some of them out quick he leaps up performing a quick takedown/KO on two of them, knife handing the other finishing him off with an uppercut. The others come in to attack him as well but are all defeated, which brings up several claps with Subzero revealing himself from a dark corner.

"Impressive Batman, so defeating me at the tournament wasn't enough; you came here to kill me. Let me tell you something, never try and assassinate an assassin at his home turf."

Subzero steps into his fighting stance getting ready to battle against the Dark Knight yet again. But this time it will be him who is victorious.

"You've got it all wrong, I've come here for your help." Batman explains.

Subzero does nothing but laugh, which doesn't surprise the capped crusader at all. If he were in Subzero's shoes he wouldn't believe it either.

"Tell me do you remember an assassin by the name of Elisa who was sent here to kill you?" Batman asks.

It is now that Subzero stops laughing becoming serious. How would Batman know of that, unless he is apart of her group. But the other night when Batman was spying on Pythena and her crew he picked up this bit of information as well as much more.

"You aren't the only one; Pythena had sent an assassin to get rid of myself as well. But like you I survived; I'll give you the details on how I collected this information if you're willing to listen."

Subzero nods informing him to continue. How could it be, that beautiful host wanting him dead; he's never seen her before in his life.

"But there is more, she's not exactly working alone. Shang Tsung a long with a man by the name of Shao Kahn are her partners."

"What did you say Shao Kahn! He and Shang Tsung haven't been on good terms since their last encounter?" Subzero asks.

Batman assures him that it is in fact Shao Kahn, somehow he and Shang Tsung must have looked past their differences.

"So why have you come to me for help; and how do you even know you can trust me?" Subz asks.

"I don't, but I'm following my gut feeling. What I am about to tell you needs to stay between us."

Subzero listens in paying close attention even being wide eyed on some of the information which is given to him. Pythena can't be serious! So this whole tournament was just a setup to get what they want, to be able to take over earth realm and the world of where this Batman comes from. Hearing about this B plan also has Subzero stunned, both men have no idea how to counter something they won't be able to see coming. And for now it is best they stay on the down low and not confront Pythena.

"I have a huge favor to ask. I need to know if you can keep someone here for awhile, if it does come down to this backup plan it would be nice to have someone under cover." Batman asks.

The grand master puts some thought into this; it's hard to say yes seeing as he really doesn't know this guy. But they're obviously on the same side.

"I think I might be able to make it work, but this person will have to stay in one of the outer cottages. I don't want the rest of the Lin Kuei asking too many questions."

Batman understands shaking his head satisfied with the reply by Subzero. Walking up to the Dark Knight the grand master shakes hands with his newly acquired ally. What Pythena has planned doesn't sound good at all. It is around this time that the rest of the Lin Kuei members who were taken out awaken. Subzero gives them the cue to stand down informing them it was all a misunderstanding. Looking up another individual comes jumping through the already broken glass window landing in front of Subzero and Batman.

"Ok Bats you've got some explaining to do; what is going on here?"

"I'm not surprised you're here, I had an idea you were on my trail again." Batman replies.

Shaking his head that is not what Spiderman wanted, he hates when his question is answered with something completely off topic. So it was Spiderman who had the door cracked open back at the shrine; that is how he knew to follow him. Just as Spidy is about to speak, an alarm to the building goes off informing there are intruders who have broke in down on the main floor!

**To Be Continue**


	23. Upset specials

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 23: Upset specials**

With the sound of the alarms the grand master Subzero steps into action informing all Lin Kuei members in the room to follow him to the area of the breach. Looking at one another both Spidy as well as the capped crusader look at the other unsure if they should follow or not; after all this could be enemies to the Lin Kuei which has nothing to do with either of them. Right now would not be an ideal time for them to be making more enemies; but shrugging his shoulders the wall crawler follows.

"Come on bats.. before we miss all the action." Spiderman says.

Following the avenger Batman goes through his normal progressions making sure he will be ready for whatever it is they may face down there. Traveling down the many stairs it feels like deja vu; how many times has he been in situations like this? It's become so natural it's life, always heading toward the action and not running in the opposite direction. Entering into the main room it is nothing but chaos! Some of the Lin Kuei members are even being thrown around stomped and beaten! But the heart rate of both Batman and Subzero rise but for different reasons. Standing before them; the obvious leaders of the group are none other than Elisa and Adalzm! The two assassins which were sent to kill them both for dissimilar reasons!

"What in the freakin world! It's the Batman!" Adalzm yells out astonished; what business does the dark knight have being here.

With one arm wrapped in a cast from her first encounter with Subzero Elisa looks around and is startled a bit seeing another individual that Pythena had given them a picture of.

"It's not just the bat Adalzm, it looks like that spiderboy is here as well. What the hell could this mean." She says growing a bit worried.

What would the people they were sent to hunt and kill be doing in the same vicinity; mainly referring to Batman and Spiderman being here in the Lin Kuei temple! They're in no way associated with Subzero whatsoever, this does not make sense!

"Ah yeah hey Blondie, the name's Spiderman not Spiderboy. I hate when people get it wrong; I mean really do I look like a boy to you?" He asks straightening up.

It is at this moment Elisa calls off her men telling them to stand down; right now there is too many questions which need answering. Is it possible that they're on to Pythena and were having a meeting on how they were going to stop her? Anything is a possibility, but the Spider and Bat being here is a bad sign no matter what. Clearing his throat it is Adalzm who steps forward cracking his knuckles.

"Alrighty than, before we kill you all I want some answers ice boy! What are the rodent and creepy crawler doing here in the temple?"

Pulling out two batarangs Batman is stopped from attempting any further action with Spidy reaching over lowering his hands. Taking a few steps forward he has an idea which they may believe, and if not..oh well at least he tried.

"We actually came here with a proposition for Subz until you and your group rudely interrupted us. We were so impressed with his fighting skills we offered him a spot in our group. And yeah that's pretty much when you guys showed up."

Almost instantly both Elisa and Adalzm laugh which pretty much gives the hint of what they think.

"So that's your story; is that really what you're rolling with?" Elisa asks smirking.

"Yeah sure why not, it's the truth after all." Spidy replies laughing a bit, but more in an innocent kind of way.

What a strange individual, and contains so much confidence it's unlike anyone they've encountered before. Both the Dark Knight along with Subzero keep their guard up unsure what will happen next.

"Change of plans boys; masks now!" Not even a second passes as Elisa throws down smoke bombs.

The move is a success knocking out all lin Kuei members in the area, Spiderman, Subzero and Batman. Waiting over a minute the smoke does eventually clear with everyone removing their gas masks.

"Very clever Elisa I have to give it to yah. Now that they're out cold lets kill them all." Lifting his ax his blood is pumped ready to brutalize his victims beyond recognition.

"Uhm excuse me, what part of change of plans did you not understand."

Turning and looking back at her with confused eyes he has no idea what is going through her mind. The two of them are obviously not on the same page; she can't seriously be suggesting they leave them alive is she? Even the minions which have come to tag along are confused, wasn't that the purpose of them coming here was to take out Subzero. Not just that but now as a bonus they can finish off both Spiderman and Batman!

"Let's go, leave them. I'll explain on the way back; it's best to keep them alive for now, they'll only be out for about ten minutes so we really should get going."

Hearing her words many of them try and argue back but have no luck in changing her mind. Pythena left her in charge so whatever she says goes. Marching them all out through the front entrance the door is closed with them all exiting off the premises casually.

"My reason for keeping them alive is simply this; by day if they were not to return to their friends, they'd start investigating which could lead to Pythena. But as far as we know, we're just a bunch of assassins and I'm sure those simpletons have no clue who we work for. Keeping them alive for now will keep us from potentially being sought out."

Nodding Adalzm is satisfied now knowing exactly what her thought process is. Good thing she's the one in command, she's the brains of this operation. Continuing forward they enter into the forest area traveling down the same path which had got them here. With the passing of time the first to awake is Spiderman rubbing his head with blurry vision but seems to clear up after some time; trying to stand he feels light headed taking a seat. The type of gas or smoke they used must have been a different compound unlike anything he's encountered before; usually he's barely effected by this sort of stuff. Sitting around in silence it isn't long before everyone around him begins waking.

"Man what happened?" A Lin Kuei member asks shaking his head blurry vision and all.

It takes some time before anyone is really up and about; it is not quite known exactly what their attackers used but whatever it was packed a punch. The good news is the eldest member of the Lin Kuei was not present during this attack. This must never happen again, Subzero doesn't take failure lightly and the fact he and his clan were defeated at their home turf makes it that much worse. While most of the Lin Kuei begin cleaning the trashed area Subzero calls over both Batman and Spiderman.

"There is no time to waste, I'm going to gather up my best fighters along with the two of you; together we're going to strike back! If Pythena thinks she can just send her people marching through my front door to kill me and think I will do nothing she's got another thing coming!"

Moving forward Batman places a hand over his shoulder shaking his head.

"I know how you're feeling, but we can't attack. Pythena as well as Kahn and Shang Tsung have no idea we've figured out their plan; right now we've got the element of surprise. The cards are in our favor, if we were to attack now and fail what than?"

The question stuns both Spidy and the grandmaster unsure how to respond. But standing around and doing nothing after being attacked shows weakness; but than again sometimes patience can be the most powerful weapon of all. Walking over to the side of Subzero Spiderman places a hand over his shoulder.

"Sorry bats but I'm goanna have to agree with Subz, if we sit around doing nothing we're like sitting ducks. Who's to say she won't try and assassinate us all one by one?"

"Trust me Spiderman, your life in no way is endangered; however for some of us it's.." Batman realizes what he is about to say stopping.

It's at this point Spidy becomes confused, and Subzero realizes Spiderman may not know the whole truth of what's going on. Pythena has a bigger plan for those with meta human strength and abilities while the rest of them at human level are expendable.

"Ah ok, I think it's time you come clean Batman; what information are you leaving out from us?" Spidy asks with crossed arms.

"Who said anything about him, I've told him everything. For reasons I cannot explain right now, is why it's best you don't know. Trust me on this one; you will thank me later." Batman replies.

So he finally has confirmed what he already knew; what is so important that the Dark Knight could be hiding. For now he'll just have to go with the flow, but keeping this many secrets from teammates is just ridiculous. I mean come on he barely even met this Subzero guy and he has been given all the info while who knows if he has even been given half!

"Alright now that we all have a clear understanding he and I will be leaving, as tough as it may be for your clan I advise you don't go after them." Batman tells.

Just as he is about to make his way for the exit he is grabbed by the grandmaster.

"Just one question, why did they leave us alive?" Subzero asks.

Pausing for a few moments he turns to Subzero.

"I'm afraid that is one question I don't have the answer to. We'll keep in contact, but for now he and I need to be going."

Without another word both Batman and Spiderman exit out of the fortress of the Lin Kuei taking to a dirt road. It is true they've attained a new ally, but who's knows just how much help they will need in the near future.

**Worlds away**

Just as it has been for the past few nights the city of Gotham has had much going on from robbers to gang activity increasing. Grappling from one building to another Robin has received a distress call from the bat beeper which is connected to the police notifications/alarms. Gliding down he smashes the glass entering into a building which stocks expensive art and other things of that nature.

"Party is over gentlemen and ladies, put back whatever you have taken or are attempting to take off with. I really don't want to get my hands dirty."

Gliding down from where he stands Robin now positions himself right in front of the criminals. Making sure to take count and see where everyone stands enables him to plan his next five moves incase any of them attack. He may not be on par with Batman, but he is learning from the best. But something that catches his attention is a masked man dressed in yellow and red; but he's never seen such a fellow here in Gotham.

"Get lost capped man, we have some things to take and you won't get in the way." One of them pulls out a gun aiming it at Robin.

The masked man in red and yellow lowers the individual's weapon cracking his knuckles.

"Don't bother I'll take care of this guy myself; legend has it this city is haunted by a giant bat, but I can see you obviously aren't it. Sorry to say boy, but you've come to the wrong place at the wrong time."

Robin's eyes widen to see the masked individual loading a large amount of energy in the area of his hands. Without warning it come so fast the blast knocking him in the other direction into a large amount of boxes.

"Hurry up and get that stuff loaded into the helicopter so we can get out of here. I'll finish off this little twerp."

Walking over the masked man stands ten feet away from the boy wonder aiming at him once again.

"Any last words before I put you out of your misery boy?"

"Nah not really, lets see if that blast of your's is faster than me."

Just as Robin is about to make his move to get out of the way he is pulled out of harms way by someone else watching as the blast destroys the boxes and everything in them. He is let go once the certain person grapples them to higher grounds.

"What in the world..Nightwing what are you doing here?"

"Good to see you as well bro, so who is this guy?" Nightwing asks.

Hearing the two of them he shoots yet another blast up at them Robin jumping to the left and Nightwing to the right both avoiding the attack.

"Well since the two of you ask, the name is Shocker and I'll be your first class ticket to hell!"

Aiming he shoots at Nightwing who shows off his impressive acrobatic ability dodging the attempts easily. Taking advantage Robin pulls out two electric birdarangs throwing them out at Shocker who is blind sided being electrified falling to the ground. Both Nightwing and Robin jump back down to the main floor where Shocker lays. Quickly jumping up he smiles blasting off at them both who again dodge.

"Shocker come on, lets get out of here we've got everything." One of the men yells.

"Go on ahead I'll catch up." Shocker replies.

Blasting out over at Nightwing Shocker this time connects sending him a few feet in the other direction. Turning Shocker solutes Robin.

"See you later, whatever you name is."

Robin clinches his fist watching as Shocker runs off to the nearest exit where a helicopter awaits outside already air bourne. Throwing down a latter Shocker grabs hold as the fly off out into the night. Climbing up he enters into the vehicle.

"We did great Shocker, Professor Jonathan Crane will be pleased."

All Shocker can do is grin, thank goodness the police were a no show or things could have got ugly and fast. Back inside the building Robin helps Nightwing to his feet.

"Why didn't you go after them?" Nightwing asks.

"I had to make sure you were ok first."

Smiling Nightwing playfully punches Robin over his arm.

"So what are you doing in Gotham anyway?"

"Lets get out of here, than we can talk." Nightwing replies.

Exiting out of the warehouse both make their way to the building tops. Traveling some distance getting to the center of the city they come to a stop standing on one of Gotham's many sky scrappers.

"So Dick what brings you here? I'm not complaining in any way; in fact it's good to see you." Robin says.

"Well word of Bruce being out of the city on a mission found it's way to me; I thought I'd swing by and see if you were handling things."

Hmm interesting, wonder who he got the information from; the circle is small who knows about that.

"So where'd you get that information; I mean it hasn't been broadcasted or anything?"

"Wow Tim you're full of questions tonight, but that's ok; anyway it was Barb who informed me. Any how that guy we ran into back there is not from around here. I say ten to one he is from the earth which joined with ours. Talk about chaotic, hopefully things will return to normal soon, if ever." Nightwing says.

Robin couldn't agree more, that Shocker person definitely isn't from around here. Maybe if everyone just waits it out the worlds will defuse; but a problem which could come up is that many have mingled and live in cities which were not apart of their original world. Looking down both take this moment to enjoy the view of the city, trying to savor the moment. Hearing the sound of a whip both turn getting into fighting stances but relax seeing who stands behind them.

"Meow you boys seem uptight tonight, what happened; did you fail a mission."

Just staring her down neither of them reply.

"That's what I thought, where is the bat? I have a little inconvenience that is a strong point of his; I'd like his assist." Catwoman informs.

Selina is a hard one to figure out sometimes, you never know when she might be asking for real help, or using you to gain something for herself.

"He's patrolling!"

Both Nightwing and Robin yell out at the same time causing Catwoman to raise an eye brow beneath her mask. Something is definitely going on, the two of them are acting strange.

"Oh yeah where at? Come to think of it, I haven't seen or heard of any heroics he's done for the past few nights." Catwoman says now crossing her arms frowning at the two.

A guilty smile forms on the face of Nightwing but Robin steps forward trying to keep things professional.

"He's out tracking down the Ridler, he's keeping this one close to the chest so we're out of the loop." Robin says.

"Last I checked the Ridler was still in Arkham." Catwoman replies.

Now it is Nightwing who steps up next to Robin.

"Yeah he was but he just escaped a few days ago; and yeah since than Batman has been on his trail."

Smiling Robin shakes his head informing that what Nightwing said is true. Moving forward she walks past them both rolling her eyes, do they believe she was born last night. Something about the way they speak just doesn't seem right. Walking over to the building's ledge she prepares to jump but is grabbed by her wrist.

"Hey why don't you inform Robin and I what's going on, we might be able to help." Nightwing suggests.

Pulling his hand from her she snarls a bit causing Robin to giggle a bit standing off to the side. Nightwing looks over at his best pal with narrowed eyes.

"No thanks bird boy, I'll handle this myself. But if and when you see Batman, tell him I said hello."

Leaping off the building she uses her whip to make it over to another close by. Both Robin and Nightwing watch her disappear into the night.

"So what do you think will happen when she finds out Ridler is still in Arkham?" Robin asks.

The question brings a smile to the face of Nightwing.

"Hopefully Bruce will be back before that time. I'm returning to Bludhaven in the morning, so if you'd like we can patrol together for the rest of the night."

"Sounds good to me bro, hopefully we have better success than earlier." Robin says.

Checking the police radio through his ear piece Nightwing points them in the direction where they will begin. Taking the lead Tim follows Dick as they jump from building to building.

**Worlds away**

The night comes and goes bringing up the next round of the tournament. The first two who are called to the ring are Green Lantern and Baraka. As much as he disagrees with how Batman does things the wall crawler has kept his mouth shut. When asked where he had been last night he replied with saying he was out jogging.

"I hope you're all ready because from here on out, any fighter who wins will be advancing to the semi final round!"

The audiences roar as a reaction, things are really getting down to the wire. Being asked where they'd like to battle, it is Green Lantern who suggests to remain here in the ring. Baraka agrees with the announcer stepping out. Baraka releases the blades from his arms yelling out pumped and ready to begin.

"I'm goanna put you down just like what I did to your friend with the claws."

Green Lantern narrows his eyes not sure exactly what he is talking about, but giving it some thought he realizes what the Tarkada refers to.

"Wolverine was a good man, but truly I didn't know him very well. But trust me you don't want to make this match personal." GL tells.

"I'm sensing fear within you Green Lantern, it is the first sign of defeat."

Hal decides not to reply to that just focusing. Creating a hand using the ring he reaches out slapping Baraka across the face with much in the audience laughing. the blow knocks Baraka over. Flying up into the air close to twenty ft Green Lantern creates a missile launcher shooting down at Baraka who dodges the missiles. Creating a baseball bat GL whacks Baraka across the head, but before he is able to fall the bat turns into a hand. Lifting Baraka forty ft up Green Lantern slams him into the tiled turf below koing him!

"Winner of Bracket 3 and will be advancing to the semi finals..Green Lantern!" Many cheer not surprised by.

Sitting in the audience side by side is Wally West and Carol Danvers but out of uniform. Both clap for the victory of Green Lantern.

"Any idea where Tony might be?" Wally asks.

Carol shrugs her shoulders, his guess is as good as hers.

"So beautiful who do you think will win now that I'm out of it?" Wally asks bringing his face close to hers.

Smiling she pushes him back a bit.

"Well Superman is the obvious choice, but hey maybe we'll see another upset."

The next two fighters to be called to the ring are Wonder Woman and Captain America. When in the ring it is decided by them both they will take their fight to the wild safari. Being transported there both can see the other standing in swamp water.

"Well Captain you've come far but I'm afraid you've reached a dead end."

Before either of them is able to do a thing a massive snake of 110 ft long busts out of the water taking a bite into Diana who slaps it in the other direction some yd's away holding the area of the bite.

"Are you ok?" Captain America asks.

"It's nothing, merely a flesh wound I'll live." Wonder Woman replies grinning.

That's one thing she wishes she had, the tough skin of a Kryptonian. Running forward Cap goes for a direct approach but is grabbed by Diana being thrown into a tree. Getting up he throws his shield over at her but she catches it throwing the shield back at him which knocks the breath out of him seeing as it hits him in the stomach. Just as she attempts to walk forward she feels light headed putting a hand to her head.

"Diana are you sure you're ok?" Cap asks holding his stomach.

Looking over at him her eyes begin to burn like crazy and eyes watering! How in the hell could a snake bite have such an affect on her so quickly! Taking another step she now begins to tremble falling to her knees.

"Diana!" Cap yells out running over to her side.

Placing a hand over her shoulder he moves strands of hair from her face.

"Tell me what's going on, what are you feeling?" Cap asks.

About to reply she coughs up blood causing Captain America's eyes to widen. Wow what a chain of events, but what happens next sends a chill up his spine as she falls forward with her face in the dirty water seemingly lifeless. Lifting her up in his strong arms he can see that she has passed out. What kind of snake was that? Putting a finger to her neck he feels for a pulse and can see the poison is working fast and she won't survive if she doesn't receive medical attention. Still holding her he walks over retrieving his shield and it is at this time the two of them are brought back to a silent dome.

"Winner and will be advancing to the semi finals Captain America."

The paramedics are quick to get into the ring taking Wonder Woman out on a stretcher. Captain America returns to the waiting area while Batman along with Superman make their way over to where they take Wonder Woman. The next two who are called to the ring are Liu Kang and Spiderman. Flipping into the ring Spiderman begins stretching.

"After what just happened to Wondie I think we we'll just battle here in the ring." Spiderman says.

The announcer looks over at Liu Kang who stretches his arms.

"I agree with Spiderman the dome will do just fine."

Confirming the battleground the announcer steps out of the ring standing off to the side. Starting quickly Liu Kang shoots off a fire blast which Spidy easily dodges webbing at Liu Kang's arm who rips it off.

"Well aren't you a strong one, not just anyone can pull off my web so easily."

Running forward Liu begins his attack on the wall crawler throwing several punches and kicks having no success on any of them connecting with the super human agility of Spiderman who dodges the blows. Tripping Liu he grabs him by the neck throwing him to the ground. The MK champ doesn't stay down getting up continuing to try and attack. Placing his hands on Liu's shoulders Spidy jumps over him kicking him in the back still managing to land on his feet. The crowd cheers at the great execution in move of Spiderman.

"So I see..you're toying with me." Liu says turning to Spidy.

"Perhaps so, but what would be the fun in me taking you out quickly. These people should get their money's worth; after all you are the champ until beaten."

Just as Spidy runs forward to attack he is Surprised and knocked back by a fire blast of Liu Kang.

"I'd take me a little bit more serious, if you aren't careful I might steal one." Liu says with a wide smile.

"Keep dreaming." Spidy says getting up grinning underneath his mask.

It's funny but both fighters feel the same thing, the growth in respect for the other builds but it is not known why. Back within a room Wonder Woman has been connected to air supply and is also being drained of the venom.

"So how does it look doc, will she make it?" Superman asks with much concern.

"She's a very strong woman, and had it been anyone else the bite would have been close to an instant kill. She should make a full recovery, but she will need to rest."

"When Will she regain consciousness." Batman asks walking up next to the two.

All three look over at the princess who still lays with her eyes shut looking at peace.

"Well it just depends, it could be anytime."

Superman thanks the doctor who exits out of the room leaving Superman and Batman who walk over standing on different sides of the bed. This tournament thus far has been full of surprises, much of which have been completely unpredictable. Moving a hand through her hair Supes feels powerless not being able to do a thing for her.

"Hey Bruce you watch over her, I'll be back in a bit."

Batman watches as his best friend exits out of the room. Pulling a chair up he has a seat next to the bed grabbing hold of Diana's hand grasping it. Leaning forward he whispers something into her ear, even though she wouldn't be able to hear. Sitting their for over ten minutes his eyes open to hear his name being called; letting go of her hand he takes a stand.

"Rest easy now princess."

Walking over he exits out of the room. On his way to the ring he walks past Spiderman who holds his head.

"What happened?" Batman asks.

"I guess I underestimated him, he got me with a few quick moves at the end there." Spidy replies

Hearing this completely surprises the dark knight, Spiderman has been defeated by Liu Kang! What in the world, with his enhanced strength and agility you would have thought it would have been a walk in the park. Inside a back room Pythena punches smashing a table in half!

"How in the hell did that happen! I knew the cockiness of Spiderman would catch up to him, but not to a mere mortal! Your Liu Kang is nothing, that was completely lucky! Spiderman on any other day one shots him!" Pythena yells out turning to both Kahn and Shang Tsung.

Both men can see she is heated and replying or saying I told you so won't help the situation. But she is most definitely right, 99.9% Spidy should win but that .1% came into play today. Perhaps it was luck, or maybe even destiny. Whatever it may be, Liu will be continuing on.

"So where would the two of you like to fight?" The announcer asks.

Neither fighter answers grinning at the other, it is now Superman vs Batman! One that should make for an interesting showdown indeed.

"I'd like to suggest the gloomy forest." Batman says.

Supes is surprised that bats would choose somewhere outside the ring after all the matches they've seen which have been determined by outside interferences. But maybe he is actually trying to win; the thought is funny to think about. Both men know Bruce has no chance of winning, it would be 1,000 to 1. It would be like trying to find a baby mouse in the bat cave.

"I guess I'll agree to that." Superman informs.

The two of them are transported to the area of the battleground. Looking around Batman is nowhere in sight. It is hard to see with all the surrounding trees but the moon does provide some light. The wind blows Superman's cape back and forth. Closing his eyes the Kryptonian focuses in listening finally picking up the heart beat of Batman. Flying at top speed appearing in front of a surprised Batman who stands in a tree! Reaching out he grabs him by the neck flying him up and throwing him into the grass below.

"So tell me Batman do you want me to get this over with quickly, or make a show of it." Superman asks hovering above.

Spitting at the turf Bats pulls out a few explosive batarangs throwing them all up at Superman which all hit him in the chest exploding; but to no surprise it has no affect on him.

"Really Batman, your toys are nothing to me."

Flying down in front of Batman he kicks him 40 ft into the air going the other direction; but before he is able to reach the tree Supes zooms over appearing behind him elbowing him into the ground. Getting up again Batman shakes himself off, pulling out two smoke bombs but they're knocked out of his hands before he is able to use them. Being grabbed by his bat ears Superman tosses him over into a tree face first! Falling to the ground Batman now bleeds from his nose.

"Had enough Batman, I can end this when ever you want." Superman says.

Getting up once again Batman runs over punching at Superman who grabs it back handing him across the face sending him fifteen ft in the other direction. Batman lands on his back but this time doesn't get up, just repositioning digging into his utility belt.

"Are you seriously trying to win Bats, you and I both know their is nothing in that utility belt of your's that can take me down."

Walking forward slowly Superman approaches the dark knight. Opening up a certain pouch a familiar green light stares back at Batman. Pulling the object out he places it on a finger.

"Kryptonite!" Superman says fear creeping within him.

Getting up Batman wipes the blood from his mouth, approaching Supes who steps back in the other direction.

"You know what they say, if you can't win..cheat." Batman says running forward.

The first punch which is thrown by Batman is blocked, but he knees Kal in the stomach smashing the palm of his hand into his face. Within the back room Pythena screams out in a language which neither Kahn or Shang Tsung can understand. Turning to them her face is red from frustration and anger.

"Where in the f**** world did he get kryptonite! Who is this man!" Pythena yells looking back up at the screen.

Her plan seems to be crumbling beneath her feet; who is this Batman guy? There is no way she is going to sit here and Watch Spiderman and Superman loose back to back to mere mortals!

"I'm guessing you didn't do your homework on this one." Shang Tsung emphasizes.

Looking back on screen she watches seeing as Krypton's last son is uppercuted into the air. Pulling out his grapple gun he shoots up having the wiring wrap around Superman's neck pulling him down kneeing him in the face. Even with the kryptonite in his possession Superman is still able to fight back landing a few blows on Bruce cracking and bruising a few ribs. Moving forward with a combination of kicks and punches Batman finishes it with a left hook knocking Superman down. Standing over Superman, Kal shows no signs of movement becoming clear to Batman he is in fact knocked out.

"What in the name.." Spiderman is unable to find words to finish his sentence.

Both fighters are brought back to a silent dome, many had their money riding on Superman. Sitting with his mouth open Wally can't believe what he's seeing.

"Wow talk about hot, what a turn on." Carol says flashing her eye brows looking down into the ring where Batman stands over Superman.

"As hard as it may seem, winner and will be advancing to the semi final Batman!" The announcer tells.

The dome is silent for some moments but after some time many begin cheering even those who had their money on Superman. You have to give it to this individual, he has done the impossible and taken down what many believed was unbeatable! Standing from their seats in the back room is Kahn and Shang Tsung.

"I guess we'll leave you Pythena, I'm sure you need time to think."

Looking over at them both with a face of cherry red they exit as quickly as they can. But truth be told even they can't believe Superman was defeated by the capped crusader.

**To Be Continue**


	24. Backup Plan?

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 24: Backup plan?**

Entering into a dark cave with lit candles around a table is Nitara the vampire. Awaiting her is a being from her world who traveled alongside her to earth realm for the tournament, but did not take part. Things did not turn out the way either of them would have thought, but the unexpected should come as no surprise when speaking of the Mortal Kombat tournament. If there is one thing about it which is consistent; that would be you never know what the outcome could be. It's been that way from when the tournament began centuries ago.

"So any luck finding our targets Nitara? The sooner we do this the quicker we can return to our world."

Having a seat across from her, Nitara takes a drink of blood from the wine glass. Not only does it relax her, but it brings almost instant energy.

"I'm glad that you ask, but I've only been able to locate one of them. Their rare blood types will be able to resurrect princess Dieya Acacia, the most powerful female vampire in the history of us all. Just think of it Rosea, with her at our side our people can rule all of earthrealm and outworld."

The two sit at the table discussing their future plans and hopes of what things could be, but they're very far away from accomplishing any of them. It may take some time but it will be worth it; but the task won't be easy, especially with Shao Kahn in the way. Taking a sip of blood from her glass Rosea takes a look over at Nitara who sort of just looks into the flames light.

"Oh yeah you never told me who eliminated you from the tournament."

Looking away from the flame the two catch glimpses, but Nitara looks away just as quick. Sitting back a grin forms on her face but she isn't quite sure why. Rosea notices this becoming more interested, it must have been an embarrassing defeat. Or perhaps it is something else, maybe she found something to her liking.

"He goes by Batman, but he isn't my type. Honestly he's too much of a do gooder; I didn't see but I was told he saved me from being terminated by the dead spirits which lurked around in our battleground. Not to mention he is human."

Setting her elbows on the table's Surface Rosea again looks Nitara in the eyes.

"Just point me in his direction and I'll turn him! You never know, he could make a great mate for you."

Rolling her eyes Nitara stands from her chair walking over to a sink.

"Did you not hear a word I said, that man is not for me. Let's stay on topic, we're getting off track."

Picking up a folder off the countertop Nitara walks back over to the table having a seat across from her colleague. Pushing it across the table, Rosea grabs hold of it opening it but is confused.

"Who the hell is this? I've never seen her before, but I can tell she is obviously another vampire; but I'm not sure what this has to do with anything?"

Nitara laughs at the expression on her friend's face who frowns as a reaction.

"Actually she's a Succubus, and is from a world far from here; but she says she'll offer us assistance in the next year if we are unable to resurrect Dieya on our own."

Ok now this is strange, who exactly is this person? And if she's from another dimension how did Nitara get in contact with her? Knowing Nitara all too well it's best she doesn't ask very many questions. So doing what she does in most cases like this she puts on a smile and just nods.

**Tournament dome**

With the defeat of Superman, now only four contestants remain! The champion of Mortal Kombat stands among the four superstars, each having a different path to reach this point. But the question everyone is asking themselves, is will it be Liu Kang, Green Lantern, Batman or Captain America? The obvious choice amongst the spectators is Green Lantern, but after what just happened the past few matches you can't be to sure. Stepping out of the ring Batman places the Kryptonite ring back into his utility belt. Walking up to his side is both GL and Spidy.

"Good win Batman, but was the Kryptonite really necessary?" Green Lantern asks.

"You know I do things for a reason GL, there was more to that match than any of you could know."

Spidy just tags along just listening to the two.

"So what is this Kryptonite stuff?" Spiderman asks.

Both look over at the wall crawler replying with "Don't worry about it.", which makes Spidy giggle somewhat leaving both GL and Bat's feeling a bit awkward at them speaking the same words at the same time. Entering into the hallway Captain America approaches the three.

"Good news guys Wonder Woman has awoke and the doc says she will be free to leave in the next hour. Until than I'm going to stay with her."

All of them are happy to hear the news continuing forward but are stopped by Cap.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, but she asked to see you." Captain America says pointing at Batman.

"Tell her you couldn't find me..I mean, I've got a lot to do but I'll speak to her later."

Shrugging his shoulders while nodding Cap doesn't think much of it just continuing forward back to the medical area. The three do the same exiting out of the nearest exit and that is when it hits him. Is it possible Diana heard what he whispered in her ear? That is the main reason he declined to speak with her at the moment, hopefully it will pass and she'll forget. Somehow he knew that would come back to bite him in the butt. Looking up the three can see Superman who floats above hovering down in front of them. Wow is he fast, just a moment ago he was down and out inside the ring and still managed to beat them outside.

"Once we get back to the shrine you and I need to talk; there is a lot you need to know." Batman says directly to Superman.

"Good and I'm hoping you have an explanation for what you did back there. Anyway I spoke with Carol and Wally in the stands, they said they'll meet us back at the Shrine." Supes tells.

Besides Alfred if there is someone he can trust, it is this man; and Superman deserves to know all of what's going on. After what just happened he's goanna have to; but it must stay between them and Spiderman. Enjoying the nice breeze the group continues on their path.

**Worlds away**

Hours pass bringing up the beauty of the full moon with not a cloud in sight. Fully suited up Daredevil kneels down at the top of a building looking down on his city; he has got himself a lead on the several robberies which have ranged from stolen material arts equipment to antiques. Watching a blue van drive off he makes sure to follow it keeping pace jumping from building using his staff's grapple hook. What feels like a cat and mouse chase the vehicle leads him to a business building on the west side of town.

"Perfect, hopefully this is the place." Daredevil says to himself.

A man steps out of the vehicle with a dragon statue made of ivory entering into the building! Using his grapple hook Daredevil pulls himself over to the building being very careful not to make very many sounds. Looking through a window on the 2nd floor he observes as the guy he followed here enters into the room bowing down to a woman.

"I've done as you asked my lady, the piece of work is unharmed and in perfect condition."

Taking the object from him she sets it on a table nearby.

"You've done well Trevor. We must continue to collect as many items as we can; the police may be on to us but there is no turning back now."

Listening, this is about enough information to confirm these people are indeed the one's who he believed they were. Smashing through the glass he enters landing in front of the two.

"Sorry to say but I'll be closing down your business indefinite."

Both the woman and Trevor look over at Daredevil unsure what to say; it's obvious neither have seen or probably even heard of him before.

"I've got him my lady."

Running over Trevor punches at Daredevil who grabs it twisting his arm kneeing him in the stomach back handing him across the face and round house kicking him to the ground knocking him out cold. Turning his attention over to the woman she stands back a bit smiling.

"Impressive, I've seen my share of masked men; it's funny how many of you are material artists."

"Really I'd rather not hurt you, please just tell me where you're holding everything."

Moving around she circles him just observing his attire, this is an interesting one for sure; definitely different to the individuals she is use to fighting against.

"If you're able to defeat me maybe I'll consider it."

Jumping forward a bit she knife hands him across the neck smashing both her palms into his chest sending him in the other direction a couple ft into a table. Pulling out both his clubs they're kicked out of his hands with her grabbing him by the head smashing her knee into his face elbowing him to the ground. The move draws blood from his nose.

"Nice meeting you masked man, but I've got places to be; oh and if you were wondering this is in no way one of our hideouts. I knew someone like Trevor wouldn't be able to cover up his tracks."

"Who are you?" Daredevil asks spitting blood.

He gets back on his feet standing before her.

"Another time whoever you are?"

Turning from him she walks for the exit but is grabbed by her arm and as a reaction throws out another strike but this time it is grabbed, but she knees him down in his area causing him to let go grunting. Punching at him again he dodges her fist flipping back to create some separation. Moving forward the two engage in combat matching the other blow for blow. But with a side kick to the rib and a left hook Daredevil falls again. While down she places a boot on his back applying pressure to keep him down.

"I guess you should know who you're dealing with..I'm Lady Shiva. You're lucky, I could have killed you; but we'll save that for another time. I'm curious what is it you go by?"

Looking over both can see that Trevor begins to awake after being KO'd. Applying more pressure she demands him to answer her!

"Dare..Daredevil." He finally says.

Smirking she removes her foot from his back.

"Well than Daredevil, I'm sure we will meet again; until than bye bye." She says blowing him a kiss throwing down a smoke bomb.

With the clearing of the smoke both Shiva and Trevor are gone along with the dragon statue. Great after all his work he's done finding the one's behind this they get away that easily! But than again it's rarely ever that easy, he'll just have to get back on their trail. Walking over picking up his clubs he exits out of the way he came through. Using his athletic ability Daredevil leaps from building to building returning home. Entering into the back room where he keeps all of his equipment he takes off his mask setting it down just as his phone rings. Walking over he picks it up answering.

"Hello you're calling the residence of Matt Murdock how can I help you?"

"Hey how's it going Matt, it's me Helena?"

Oh wow it's her! The woman he's had his mind on almost all day. After their walk in the park the other day which lasted for over three hours, talk about a quick connection. Some people just seem to have that type of affect on you.

"Hey is everything ok Matt?"

Alright he needs to pull himself together, yes she is completely gorgeous and sexy but she's probably already taken and most importantly she's come to him to help out a friend of hers. So basically she's just another client.

"Oh yeah I'm perfectly fine, Just wondering why you're calling at this hour is all. Is everything alright with Tina Leslie?"

"Yeah she's perfectly fine, but that's not why I'm calling. How should I say this, I mean would you like," Helena stops in mid sentence trying to come up with the best words, "It may be unprofessional but I'd like to see you again; I don't know maybe a cup of coffee?"

Wow could she be feeling the same way as him, this is crazy! Standing there he is stunned not sure what to say a shiver creeping up his spine.

"Oh I'm sorry, forget we had this conversation." She says breaking the silence.

Just as she is about to hang up she hears his voice.

"I'd love that Helena, I guess you beat me to it. I'd like to get to know you some more."

Feeling all fluffy inside she can't stop herself from grinning, what a relief, for a moment there she believed she had made a huge mistake.

"Good, how does Dale's Donut shop sound; around 9:am tomorrow?"

"Perfect, I'll be there." Matt replies.

Both say their goodnights hanging up. It's been a while since he's felt this good; taking off his patrol uniform he steps into the shower. Back in her hotel room Helena lays out over the bed turning on the T.V.

"Incoming news it has just been confirmed that the body found this morning is in fact that of Tiaha Daye."

Just wanting to relax she turns off the T.V. laying back on the soft pillows closing her eyes. A smile creeps up on her face with the thought of Matt re emerging.

**Worlds away**

Walking down the hall from her room Wonder Woman has finally found a little extra time to try and speak with him. Knocking on the door of Superman and Batman she calls out for them both but gets no answer.

"They went out, but I'm not sure where."

Looking across the hall stands Green Lantern.

"How'd you know they were going out, did they say what time they'd be back?" Wonder Woman asks.

"I didn't speak with either of them, but Spiderman informed me he was going with the two of them to take care of something. Please don't ask me what, I have no clue."

With those last words Hal enters back into the room leaving it unlocked for Spiderman incase he forgot to take his key. What she has to say can wait, turning she walks back toward her room. Far away walking in the area of the forest is Superman, Batman and Spiderman who have just left that of the hospital heading for the Lin Kuei temple. Both Supes and Spidy can't believe who they just saw alive! But with Batman sharing every single detail with them involving Pythena, they realize it is best to stick to his plan. Arriving in front of the temple it is Batman who steps ahead of them both knocking at the door. It isn't long before someone opens.

"Oh it's you guys, who's the man in the red cape?" The door man asks.

"He's a friend, if you could we'd like to speak with Subzero." Batman informs.

Opening the door fully the Lin Kuei member invites them all in. Entering both Spidy and Bats are surprised to see that the entire space has been cleaned looking as if the battle the other night never took place. The eldest member sits over in a chair looking over the three wondering what this is all about. Before long Subzero himself enters coming from a back room being notified by a colleague of them being here.

"I had no idea I'd be seeing the two of you so soon again," Looking over Subzero notices Superman, "So I'm guessing he's in the loop as well."

Nodding the Dark Knight confirms that the grandmaster is spot on. But from here on out no one else will be included, this circle needs to stay as small as possible until things are figured out. The more people know, the greater the chances of Pythena finding out they've figured her out. He originally had no intentions of including Spiderman or Superman, but things have played out in a certain way where that would only complicate things if he tried to hide things from them.

"I guess I'll go with the obvious. What brings you here at this point in time?" Subzero asks.

"We're ready to bring W.."

Batman puts a hand to the area of Spiderman's mouth.

"Remember what we discussed Spiderman, we can't say his name out loud. You never know if Pythena could have us bugged."

The words of Batman make Spidy laugh.

"Well if we were bugged, I guess that would defeat the purpose of your plan. After all she'd know we've collected all info on her plan."

Moving toward the web slinger he gives him the bat glare, but Spidy doesn't stand down. Stepping between them Supes uses his hands to separate them.

"As they both were trying to say we're ready to move our undercover person to one of your outer cottages." Superman tells.

Standing in place Subzero listens to the instructions on how exactly they will do this. The individual cannot be seen with any of them so they must be careful with how they do this. Receiving all the information they map it out on how exactly it can be done to perfection. After doing so the three heroes exit from the Lin Kuei temple.

"I sure hope this all works out and doesn't come back to bite us." Spidy says.

"Really I don't see any reason to worry, everything will turn out just fine. It's good to know who was behind the missile launch and the fake impersonation of Conner." Supes tells.

Walking through the forest the three stay on guard looking around at the many trees, you never know when an assassin of some sort could be following. The likelihood of that is slim, but better safe than sorry.

**Shalion Temple**

Sitting within the dojo Liu Kang meditates over by a fire place; now more than ever he must have his mind body and spirit at peek condition. Tomorrow he will be facing his toughest task yet, but if he is somehow able to pull through he will find himself in the final match against either Captain America or Batman. But the one known as Green Lantern is his only focus for now. Opening his eyes he sits up walking over to a window looking out at the moon.

"You've done well Liu Kang, and I want you to know win or loose tomorrow I'm proud of you."

Re positioning he is not the slightest bit surprised to see Raiden standing through the doorway. It is true he has done a good job, but the battle is far from over and it is always about finishing. But there is a chance for victory, watching some of this particular individual's previous matches it's obvious his power comes from that ring he wears. Maybe if he is able to disarm him of it he could win.

"Thanks Raiden, it means a lot."

Before he leaves Liu bows down to the thunder god. It isn't much longer before he exits the dojo as well to get some shut eye. The next day brings up the continuation of the tournament. The audiences are excited as usual hearing the announcer call both Captain America and Batman to the ring gets them even more excited. Sitting within the stands out of uniform as a group is Diana, Wally, Kal-El, Carol, Tony Stark, and Peter Parker. They all can't help but feel excited for their friends; reaching over Diana taps both Peter and Supes on the arm.

"So how exactly were you both eliminated?" She asks.

"Too make a long story short we just got beat." Peter replies.

Not liking his reply or tone she reaches over playfully pinching him.

"Ouch what was that for? Ok we'll tell you about it later." Peter says as a reaction.

The first to enter into the ring is Cap, stretching out a bit awaiting his opponent. With a grin on his face Wally moves over having a seat next to Peter.

"Now isn't that something, two Justice league members in the final match." Wally tells.

Looking up at him Parker isn't quite sure what he's talking about; but after a few moments it finally comes to him.

"You're dreaming pal, Cap is going to win this match; do you want to put money on it."

"I'm telling you Spider, the final match will be Batman vs Green Lantern. GL will win undoubtedly, but two JL members in the final and no Avengers! I'd say that will prove just how dominant my team is to yours."

Hearing them go back and forth causes the rest of the group to just smile, none of them have any intentions of breaking it up. It is best to just let the two of them enjoy themselves; but their argument does raise a singular question in the minds of them all. Who will be declared the winner, the fighter of the shadows or the one who represents the American way? Guess they'll just have to sit and find out. The audiences grow louder as Batman appears from the hall area walking the tiled turf entering into the ring.

"So where would the two of you like to decide this?"

Both agree to stay here in the ring, which gives the announcer the cue to get out. Captain America may not be the most powerful of the heroes but he is a threat through the eyes of Pythena; a problem which needs to be taken care of.

"Not that it will happen; but say Green Lantern was to loose. What than?"

Looking over at Shang Tsung Pythena takes it as a legit question seeing as there were three incredibly fluke matches which occurred the other day.

"That would land us on the backup plan. Trust me when I tell you boys it will work for sure; it may take a little more time but we'll be world conquerors."

The three watch from a back room as the match begins, Cap throwing his shield forward which connects with the chin of Batman knocking him over onto the ground. Running over he kicks at him while down but bats grabs him by an ankle throwing him back in the other direction. Getting up Batman throws down a few smoke bombs leaping up coming down on Cap striking at him with a combination of punches. Just as Bats tries to deliver a snap kick he moves out of the way running over to retrieve his shield.

"Nice moves Batman, you're a lot quicker than you look when watching. But I guess that is probably how it is with everyone."

Discontinuing any conversation, Cap runs over swinging his shield hitting his target across the stomach; Batman holds in all pain not trying to show any weakness. Throwing his fist forward he cuts into the arm of Captain America drawing blood from the blades on his gauntlets. Throwing out a knife hand Cap has it blocked and countered with Batman kneeing him in the stomach jumping up and kicking him to the ground.

"Come on Bucky, hang in there; you can do it." Diana whispers.

No one can hear her because of the piercing crowd except for Superman with his increased/advanced hearing ability. Hhm if anything he would have thought she would have been mutual; sure she and Cap have become really good pals. But something tells him it might be a little more than that. The crowd begins to really get into it some cheering for Captain America and others Batman. Throwing out his shield again Batman this time dodges pulling out two batarangs.

"That's a nice little security blanket you've got there, but I hope that's not all you rely on." Batman says.

Flipping up into the air bats dodges the shield which comes back around into the hands of Captain America landing on his feet. Throwing forward both explosive batarangs one is blocked by the shield while the other causes some damage to Cap's upper right arm. Running forward Captain America punches at the Dark Knight but has it blocked. Using his right leg Batman kicks the shield out of Cap's left arm.

"Clever one aren't you Batman; Wonder Woman told me you were a good fighter and tactician. I guess she was right about you."

Throwing a few strikes to Batman's lower chest he uppercuts him. But as the Dark Knight comes down he smashes his fist into the side of Cap's face not stopping adding to it with several strikes of kicks and punches. Through it all Captain America's arms drop down to his sides As Batman finishes it with an uppercut. Falling to the ground back first Captain America has been KO'd! Wally smiles uncontrollably how good does this feel!

"Winner and will be fighting for the championship of the Mortal Kombat tournament..Batman!" The announcer tells.

The audiences applaud him growing to like this individual, two very impressive wins in a row. Stepping out of the ring entering into the hall area he does not return to the waiting area but rather just stands waiting for the next match. From this spot he has a clear view of the ring if that is where they choose to battle.

"Seriously though, you guys have worked alongside him for who knows how long; how is he able to accomplish these amazing feats? I mean lets be real he's one hundred percent human; how in the world is he in the final, while the rest of us are sitting up here?" Carol turns looking over at both Diana and Kal.

With crossed arms Wally just shakes his head knowing if he had faced him just how quickly he could have defeated Batman. There is no amount of prep in his mind that would tip the scale in Batman's favor; truth be told if Superman weren't playing around with him he could have won easily. All you have to do is speed blitz the guy and there is nothing he can do about it; on another note Flash has no weakness such as Kryptonite so a fight against Batman would be a piece of cake. But he has to give the guy props, he made it to the final regardless of how he may have got there. Down below Cap has awoke and is helped out of the ring.

"It's hard to put a finger on it, but that's just the way he is. Batman always seems to find a way to get the job done." Supes replies.

The group becomes silent as GL and Liu Kang are called to the ring, both walk side by side entering to a cheering crowd. When being asked where they'd like to battle like the two before them they choose to stay here in the ring. Both fighters shake hands before backing off from the other creating space. The match officially begins with the announcer stepping out.

"Good luck to you my friend, and let the best man win." Liu tells.

Smiling GL gives him the thumbs up, both get caught up in the moment realizing just how far they've come. Creating a fist Green Lantern punches Liu in the other direction. But the Shalion fighter is able to land on his feet holding the area in which he was hit. Running forward he jumps out of the way of a missile which is shot from the ring. Performing a bicycle Kick Liu knocks GL onto the ground. Getting up he tries to create a sword but nothing happens. He then tries to create a hammer but that also doesn't work. Moments later the green energy around him disappears!

"Damn this isn't good." He says to himself.

Remembering back the last time he charged the ring fully was close to a week ago after a battle back in the city of Minnesota on a mission with Martian man hunter! Talk about bad luck, this is about one of the worst times it could give out. Good thing he knows a thing or two about hand to hand combat. Not worrying about it the match must go on running forward he engages in close combat with Liu throwing out a few strikes.

"Wait what the heck is going on?" Wally asks confused.

"It looks as though GL's ring might have given out on him." Supes replies.

Shooting Hal back in the other direction with a fire blast; Running over he continues his assault at full speed landing many blows onto the body of GL. Jumping up performing a flying kick to the head of Hal he is knocked over and out cold! Liu receives instant cheers but many are stunned, wow what a chain of events leading up to this point.

"Winner and Will be fighting against Batman for the championship..Liu Kang!"

Standing within the back room Pythena can't believe her eyes, two nobodies are going to duke it out in the final are you serious! Both Kahn and Shang Tsung smile at the expression on her face, talk about completely priceless.

"So I guess now you should tell us about that backup plan of yours." Shang Tsung says grinning.

Look at the two of them, they must be enjoying this moment; all along they've been telling her Liu is a threat. But she still sees it as luck, had Green Lantern's ring not went out like that so quickly in the match Liu would have got stomped! And this man in the bat suit is just as fortunate, neither of them are worthy of her time; having the strength of an Amazon she could crush them in mere seconds! Lowering his shades even Tony Stark can't believe what he just witnessed.

"So it's goanna be Batman vs Liu Kang for the final. Wow talk about randomly under whelming." Peter says.

Standing from his seat Kal/Clark pats Peter over the shoulder.

"I'm going to disagree with you, give the two of them credit they've done a magnificent job to get this far. Not to mention they're both very talented material artists, it should be fun to watch." Supes tells.

Exiting out of the ring Liu enters into the hallway area but someone steps within his path. Seeing the Dark Knight standing before him sends chills through his back knowing that this is in fact it; the winner between them both will be the Mortal Kombat champ.

"Good win Liu Kang I look forward to battling against you tomorrow." Batman tells.

"Same here Batman, but I'm not going to lie to you but you very well may be my toughest opponent yet. Yeah sure some of the others had super abilities, but because of that it clouded their focus; but you're like me, a focused disciplined mortal material artist. I've watched you this whole time leading up to this point, the most impressive thing about you is not your physical ability; but your mind."

Letting his words sink in Batman is astounded, how was this individual able to know all of those characteristics considering the amount of time they've spent together, which really wasn't much. It's no wonder he came in to this event as the previous champ, discipline, focus and dedication are what describe him best.

"I'm in for one hell of a fight." Batman says putting his hand out.

Both men smile shaking the other's hand. Moving up next to Pythena Shao Kahn rests a hand on her shoulder.

"The tournament is called Mortal Kombat after all, two mortals battling it out in the end just seems how would you say..ideal."

**To Be Continue**


	25. Battle of Material Artists

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 25: Battle of Material artists**

Being awoken by the rising of the sun Liu sits up in bed yawning; well the day has finally come for him to either retain or fall to the dark warrior/knight. Whatever may happen it's going to make for a great final battle no matter who wins. Getting out of the bed Liu walks over to his closet getting dressed. After doing so he egresses out of the room and ultimately the premises. Jogging up the mountain side he enjoys the gleaming ventilation, which also helps him to think a little bit more clearly.

"I'm sure he'll do just find, if anything we don't have to question his focus." Kung Lao says.

Both he and Raiden stand by a nearby window looking out on Liu who works on his vascular endurance.

"Yes I believe you're right Kung Lao, but he will be facing a formidable opponent later this evening; either of them could be the victor. But I have faith Liu will be able to get the job done."

Still standing in place looking the two watch as Liu disappears out of sight. Traveling further up the mountain slope the champion of MK comes to a stop in front of a tree having a seat crossed legged. Awakening opening his eyes Kal looks over into the other bed but there is no Batman in sight. Far out within the vicinity of the Lin Kuei temple the dark knight stands in front of the place known as home to Subzero; alongside the grand master himself. Another individual accompanies them as well.

"The tournament will be ending today, and with that myself and the others who traveled here alongside me, will be returning back to our world. I know this may sound crazy, but I need you to stay here for a while; no more than a few month's."

A lot of what goes on right now doesn't make sense, but later it will all come together. Neither Subzero nor the other person are sure about this plan, but with the device Batman holds; he'll be able to return back to this world at any time thanks to this certain person. It's really quiet remarkable how this certain situation has played out involving this person; and in time it must be explained to the rest of the team. But for now this will stay a secret between them; the only other two in on this are Spidy and Supes. Making the meeting as short as possible Batman breaks away from the two returning back to the shrine where the rest of his team hang. Out East within the area of a towering city walks both Johnny and Sonya, reflecting over the events of the tournament.

"What I find funny is you and I both were taken out by the same guy, talk about strange. But he was a tricky one, not to mention his splendid reflexes and speed."

"Yeah I noticed that, but what stood out to me most was how converse he was. What I mean is it seems as though he was trying to befriend me."

The movie star/material artist also experienced that when fighting against Spiderman. But both can't help but think about the conclusion of the tourney. With Shang Tsung being one of the hosts you just have to assume there's going to be some sort of dark closing.

"I'm sure Liu will retain, he's going up against that guy who calls himself Batman. But I guess we'll just have to wait and see; when you make it this far that says something."

She agree's one hundred percent with his words, but that is another matter they'll have to stand by and watch play out on it's own. Whatever the case they will attend the event later, to watch as Liu Kang and Batman face off for the championship. Over back in the area of the Lin Kuei temple a certain person appears out of nowhere through flames standing in front of Subzero.

"Scorpion! What are you doing here?"

The sudden appearance of the ninja Spectre is random and has endless possibilities. Him being here on Lin Kuei grounds without permission is prohibited, so this had better be good.

"You mind telling me why those outsiders were here? And don't try and cover it up, I especially recognized the one who eliminated me from the tournament."

Is it possible the ninja spectre was spying on him, how else would he know any of this. Come to think of it why would he have any business being in this area, but answering his question with a question is going to get them nowhere fast.

"Well if you haven't already figured it out yourself, Pythena and Shang Tsung had a plan which could of destroyed us all; but it was stopped. But now there is this B plan she spoke of, in which none of us have a clue of. Not to mention Shao Kahn is also in on this."

Receiving this information causes the eyes of Scorpion to broaden; Shang Tsung and Kahn working together again!

"Does Liu Kang have any idea of this?" Scorpion asks

"No he does not, and for now it can stay that way. As of right now we don't have a clue what they have planned now."

Moving over closer to the ninja Subzero begins explaining in depth what information was given to him. With the passing of several hours brings up the final match! The area in which the final will take place has been relocated to another area. The ring stands about the same size as the one which was located in the dome. The bleachers hold the same amount of people, but there is no top to cover the area. Sitting within a front row seat Peter Parker looks up at the stars wishing he had been one of the contestants in the final.

"So are you excited this thing is finally coming to an end; gee I know I am" Carol asks tapping him over his shoulder.

"Yeah I guess so, but I don't know...something feels empty inside of me for some reason."

Sitting back within her seat she puts some thought into what he said, feeling the same way. Honestly he tries to be truthful with his teammates, but that was a lie! Bats, Superman and himself have with them satisfying information; the question is when will Pythena strike? For now they'll be sitting geese. Excluding the three of them, emptiness should be what everyone else feels; or could see this as a massive waste of time. Yup somewhere down the line they must be included. Around the four corners of the ring torches have been lit.

"I'm glad you could all make it here tonight, and I'm glad to be able to say welcomeeeeee toooo the finaaalll!" The announcer says with much energy!

This gets the crowd into it yelling out in thrill, just to think this thing started off with four hundred fighters and now has come down to the final two.

"Could both Batman and Liu Kang come to the ring at this time!"

The audiences now become turbulent hearing the two of them being called to the arena! This should make for one superb match; it's not what a lot of people would have predicted from the beginning of this thing but it should be a witty one regardless. Both fighters enter into the ring from different sides getting an immediate crowd response!

"One thing I won't miss about this place is the screaming; talk about disturbing the peace." Tony says putting his hands to his ears.

Inspecting from her seat Diana smiles at his annoyance; honestly the loud noise doesn't bother her one bit. Even if they're unsuccessful on finding out who was behind the missile attacks this was still a nice way of getting away from it all. With the announcer stepping out of the battleground, everything grows silent. Looking over at a firery torch the wind blows Batman's cape back and forth while Liu looks out into the audiences.

"Lets be sure to give them all a show." Liu tells.

Looking each other in the eyes they both get into their fighting stances, both running forward to begin their attack on the other. Batman blocks the left hook of Liu while the Shalion fighter does the same to a kick by the capped crusader.

"Wow it'll be great to see who wins this, It's tough but this one could go either way." Hal says.

Punching bats in the stomach Liu backhands him across the face knocking him to the ground; but Batman flips up from it smoothly getting back up blocking a kick of Liu Kang upper cutting him. Landing on his feet Liu shoots one of his fire blasts at Batman who blocks it using his cape. Pulling out a batarang he throws it forward watching it explode near the chest of Liu Kang sending him back a few ft. But maintaining his balance the champ does not go down.

"I have to give it to that bat guy, he's got some nice toys." Jax says leaning forward in his seat.

Both throwing out a punch their fists collide, with Liu quickly adding in a knife hand to the neck of Bats using his free hand. With the Dark Knight flipping back he kicks Liu with on his chin. Just as Liu runs at the capped crusader he stops in place seeing as Batman puts a hand out in front of himself.

"As much as I would have liked to see where this match could have gone, it must end now."

Narrowing his eyes Liu Kang is stunned, what is Batman talking about. Of course the match will eventually end, once one of them is KO'd by the other! He had better stay on guard, something just doesn't seem right.

"What exactly are you talking about? What do you mean you wish you could have saw how this match could have ended?" Liu asks crossing his arms.

"I need you to defeat me in the next two moves; but it needs to look believable. I'd say a flying kick followed by an uppercut would be good."

What in the name of all that is good? Both Liu Kang and Kal-El's eyes widen at the words of Batman; yes with his super hearing Superman is able to hear every single word said! The real question is why would Batman do this? If there is one thing Superman knows among all his teammates, it's that Batman is the one out of them all that displays the greatest resilience. Quiting and or giving up is never an option in his book; he must have some rational reason for this.

"Wait huh...are you sure everything is ok? Is there something I'm missing?"

At this point Liu is becoming more and more confused, is this some sort of trick?

"Now is not the time to question me! Just do it!" Batman demands.

Sitting within his seat Clark now becomes very uncomfortable, man he sure does hope there is a really good reason for this. This action is completely out of character for Batman. Tightening his fist Liu steps back a bit putting a good amount of room between them both. Taking a deep breath Liu steps forward running at Batman performing a flying kick, and before Bats is able to fall back the other way with much strength he uppercuts him. Falling back first to the ground there is no movement by Batman!

"What in the? Wait did Batman just get beat?" Wally's eyes widen looking down into the ring.

Everything grows silent within the dome; how could the final match end that quickly, after all the hype and build up...this is it? Talk about disappointing and under whelming, no one could have seen this coming. After a few more moments of the capped crusader not moving the announcer steps into the ring. Crossing her arms and raising her shoulders, Diana knows something is up; not in a million years would Batman fall that easily.

"Well everyone it looks like we have a winner...GIVE it up FOR LIU KANG! Defeating all odds he's still your MORTAL KOMBAT CHAMPION!" The announcer yells out.

Everyone is surprised to see Batman stand up raising the arm of Liu declaring him victor. But the audiences can't help but cheer, even in defeat this dark fighter still shows great sportsmanship.

"Ah ok, who else here feels like Bats totally dropped the match. Heck it's obvious he wasn't even knocked out; I swear this guy gets weirder the longer I'm around him." Peter says, feeling positive about his assumption.

Hal Jordan rubs at his chin completely on the same boat as Spidy, hell he's fought alongside the guy on un countable missions; but whatever the reason it's probably a good one if he would embarrass himself in front of all these people. Just as Batman heads for the exit Liu runs up next to him grabbing him by the cape.

"Hold on just a second there, you aren't getting off that easy. Now you're going to tell me why you forfeited the match. You at least owe me an explanation, I'm not understanding this at all?"

Looking into the champ's eyes he can see that this is something he so desperately wants. But who could blame him, no true competitor likes to be handed things; especially not a victory of this caliber. Throughout the entire area many chant the name Liu Kang!

"Just listen to them, you're the peoples champ; and I have no right to take that away from you. I completed my mission in stopping the evil threat; I forgot to mention I don't fight for sport." Batman says turning from Liu continuing for the exit again.

Not satisfied with the answer he runs out in front of Batman.

"You aren't making sense, what evil threat are you talking about?"

But then something comes back to Liu's mind; yes Raiden did speak of some sort of deception which was being plotted, but they were unable to verify who it was? This has to be what the Dark Knight refers to.

"I understand, so who is the one you refer to! I need to know what you know?"

Staying quite for a few moments he just stares at the Shalion member; as he said before the smaller the circle the better.

"Maybe another time champ...something tells me we will be seeing each other again in the near future."

Again he moves past the champion of MK but this time Liu doesn't follow him. Diana watches the face of Kal and knows he can hear everything what is being said thanks to his different expressions. Standing from her seat she walks over having a seat on the left side of Kal.

"So you wanna tell me what was said down there?"

Glancing over at the princess he gives her the look as if he has no idea what she speaks of. Just like Batman said, the less people know the better. Plus it's better if they don't have to much on their mind.

"I guess I must have been day dreaming; well it's good we'll be returning home soon." Kal replies with a forged smile.

Diana almost rolls her eyes at his reply, it's obvious he doesn't want to share what he heard for whatever reason. Has he lost his marbles, they can't go home until they locate the missile launchers. The people who did this can't just get away with what they did.

"How about I rephrase my question a bit, who are the one's responsible? You and Batman know don't you; I believe the rest of us should be updated so we can go after them."

In most scenarios his eyes would widen but he realizes that would all but prove he was hiding something, so he just tries his best to stay cool. Clearing his throat he turns to her leaning forward a bit.

"Since when do I withhold information princess, that type of strategy is not down my lane." Supes replies.

"Yeah maybe so but you and I both know who does."

The two of them just stare at the other for some moments not sure of what to say. It's hard to keep secrets from Wonder Woman, in time she will probably figure it all out. But telling her is not in his interest; what stands before them is a stack of dominos. If he tells her, she'll tell someone else and before you know it somehow the information could get back to Pythena. Truthfully he does not agree with Batman's method to not attack, it just doesn't make sense. Why should they sit around and wait for her to follow up with this Backup of her's. Unless...is it possible Batman didn't tell he or Spiderman everything? His strategy does raise a few red flags, but he doesn't question bats much and he won't now.

"Well if he is hiding something, I have no clue. What makes you think he's got something?"

Now it is becoming pretty clear to her by Superman's speech pattern that he isn't telling the whole truth; if she had to guess, there's a chance he could be in on this. But than again she's probably just being paranoid, Superman has always been a trustworthy teammate. Down outside the ring Batman approaches that of Pythena which causes Peter to gulp.

"What is it that I can help you with?" She asks, speaking over the still roaring crowd.

"I'll say this once and only once; I need you to send my teammates and I back to our world within the next hour."

Looking him over she moves a strand of hair from her eye. It's interesting why they'd want to leave so soon, most people in their shoes would at least rest up for the remainder of the night and travel out in the morning.

"Why so rude, don't you want to stay for awhile and enjoy the festivities? Or has your latest defeat made you want to completely forget about this place?" Pythena reaches out pulling a cherry out of a nearby plate eating it.

Licking her lips she smiles at Batman who frowns.

"We'll be returning back to our shrine to pack up, and I expect to see you there shortly after. Do yourself and favor and try not to be late."

Turning his back he walks away from her looking for the quickest way he can exit the entire area. He must be extremely disappointed with the loss to Liu Kang, but than who could blame him. No one wants to get this far to just loose. Whatever, she'll let them have it their way; in fact this will make it that much easier for her. Walking past the bleachers where almost all his teammates sit he signals them to follow.

"What is he doing, none of us want to leave that quick; I mean come on we should at least try and enjoy ourselves." Wally says.

Getting up from her seat Diana grabs Wally by his arm.

"Lets go everyone."

Everyone else also stands from their seats getting up and following Wonder Woman down the stairs. Liu catches as the last of them exit out of the tournament vicinity. Who are these people, how is it they were invited to the tournament. Many questions are beginning to rise evolving around these individuals; and what did the man in the cape and cowl mean by they would see each other again. Whatever the case he must speak with Raiden as soon as possible. Returning back to the shrine Batman informs everyone to pack up and get ready to go. Hal, Diana as well as Carol try and question him but Supes steps in front of them shaking his head informing them to stand down. When inside their room Kal speeds back into his uniform in seconds.

"I heard every word you said Bruce; why did you throw the fight?"

Recovering his bag from a corner in the room bats lifts it up setting it on top of the bed. Any and all clothing which lays around including his extra utility belts are put in as well.

"It wasn't my place to become champ, besides we have bigger matters on our hands. The less distractions the better."

Finishing packing up the two of them exit out of the room together walking down the hall and stepping into the elevator. Making it down to the first floor both are surprised to see Pythena standing out in the lobby with the opening of the door. He told her to be here ASAP but he had no idea she'd get here this fast.

"I hope you two enjoyed the tournament, it was a pleasure to have you both take part." Pythena informs looking over at the two who approach her.

Both of them maintain their postures as not to give her the slightest chance to figure they know all about her plan.

"Yeah it was a great pleasure and we enjoyed the experience." Superman tells.

Awaiting the rest of the group they all come into sight all in their uniforms as well. Having them all gather around her she creates a portal in which they all step through. Once they're all out of sight she takes a deep breath. Oh if only her first set of plans were a success, it would have made this all a whole lot easier. Stepping out of the portal onto a building top, the group quickly realizes they're in the city of New York.

"Man that's funny, I wonder how she was able to get us to this particular spot. I mean who's to say she couldn't have accidentally transported us into the ocean or something?"

Everyone just looks at Spiderman but have nothing to say.

"Talk about a waste of precious time; thanks a lot Mr. Stark."

Walking toward the buildings ledge she turns looking back at the group.

"Maybe I'll see you around some time." She says grinning at a particular person.

Turning away from them she fly's out into the night sky. Everyone else looks over at Batman except for Supes.

"Uhm ok so I guess I'll ask, what is Ms Marvel talking about Bats?" Spiderman asks.

"Honestly...I have no clue."

The group talks amongst themselves, some even raising their voices because of them leaving empty handed without finding the criminals. Spiderman is tempted to say something but Superman shoots him a look to keep his mouth shut. The wall crawler does wonder how he did that; especially since he wears a mask, now that is strange. It isn't long before everyone says their good bye's departing going their separate ways. Supes and Wonder Woman use the JLA teleporter to get themselves to the watch tower. The only two left standing are Spiderman and Batman; the two of them just look down onto the city.

"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to. Am I right that you let yourself be defeated back there?" Spiderman asks.

It's funny that this city never sleeps, someone is always doing something. I guess over time the people of New York have made it a tradition, and many have become accustomed to it. This city may have it's problems, but nothing compares to Gotham in the mind of the Dark Knight.

"Like I told Superman, I'm not apart of that world; and he is their champion. All that aside, if I were trying to win it would have been a tough task which could have went either way. Liu Kang is a great well disciplined champion, and he deserves to still remain Mortal Kombat's finest." Bats replies.

The web slinger isn't one bit surprised, he was absolutely point on.

"So do you have some special plans on how we can prepare? How soon do you think it will be before Pythena and Shao Kahn will spring their attack on us?"

Spidy turns to look over at Batman but he's already gone! Wait how did he do that, isn't he supposed to be human? I guess all he can do for now is watch his back; he wonders how he could contact Superman or Batman if he is to see a sign of some sort that could relate to that of Pythena. With the passing of some hours Batman arrives back in Gotham standing over a building top, looking up to see the bat signal come up into sight. Just as he pulls out his grapple gun a familiar face hovers down in front of him.

"Superman what are you doing here?"

Seeing the tears fall from his best friend's eyes tells him something is very wrong! It must be something that probably occurred while they were on their mission.

"Clark what's wrong?" He finally asks.

The Kryptonian takes a few moments to collect himself before speaking.

"Bruce it's Lois...she's missing. It's all over the news."

If that's possible a question mark is what appears in his head right now. First off why would Superman come to him for something like this; and 2nd shouldn't he be able to find her easily?

"I know what you're thinking Bruce, but this is different," Supes stops in mid sentence to catch his breath, "I can't hear Lois's heart beat."

Listening to the info in which Supes tells him leaves him at lost for words completely stunned. This doesn't sound good at all, is it possible Lois Lane/Kent is dead?

**Worlds away**

A great deal of time passes with Liu Kang returning to the Shalion Temple. Most people in his shoes would be excited beyond words, but the way in which he won was not satisfying whatsoever. Raiden alongside Kung Lao enter into the main room where Liu stands with his arms crossed.

"What is bothering you Liu Kang? You've made us all proud with your accomplishments." Raiden asks.

Walking over Liu has a seat with on the sofa.

"It's nothing Raiden...nothing at all."

**9 Month's later**

A lot has changed through this span of time, with the events of the tournament now a distant memory. So much has happened that most have forgot or let go of the attack Pythena was plotting. There's a good chance she herself has dropped her plans of attack against them. Out in that of a public park is that of a robotic android who blasts out fire beams from it's arms! It is barely past midnight, but the civilians who're around depart from the area as quick as they can. Aiming over at a tree, an object comes out of the shadow hitting the cyborg across it's head. Looking within that direction a masked capped man holding a staff runs at it. Using a purple laser it scans the individual.

"Attacker identified as Red Robin."

Stretching it's arm out 10 ft it knocks this masked hero in the other direction into a park bench. Getting up Red Robin is quick enough to dodge the laser eyes. But before he is able to do another thing someone or something comes out of nowhere ripping the cyborg in half smashing it's head in!

"Superboy what brings you in this part of town?" Red Robin asks confused.

Rubbing his hands together Conner Kent smiles walking over to Red Robin. Yes some time ago Conner was indeed dead, but he has since returned.

"I just happened to be looking for you, it's actually titans related. So if you have some time I'd like to discuss it with you." Superboy tells.

Looking around Red Robin makes sure there are no civilians around. After doing so he gives Conner the ok to begin speaking. Superboy quickly goes through the details making it short and sweet; it is then that both individuals turn their attention to the robot.

"You have any clue who's responsible for this thing?" Superboy asks.

"Not yet, but it shouldn't be hard to find out."

Going their separate ways Conner recovers the destroyed parts of the robot taking them with him as he fly's off. Exiting out of the park Red Robin makes his way to the city grappling himself up to the rooftops. Before he's really able to relax the sound of a voice startles him; and as a reaction he jumps a bit.

"Were you able to find Lance Ricco in crime alley?"

Turning Tim's nerves settle to see that it is just Batman, you'd think after all this time he'd be use to Bruce sneaking around. This time it was a little more sudden than usual.

"Yeah it's all taken care of, I'm sure he'll be behind bars in the next hour or so."

Moving up Closer Batman stands next to Red Robin with them both looking down on the city as it begins to rain lightly. One thing is for sure the night is still young, and there is much work that needs to be done.

**To Be Continued**


	26. Threat Forgotten

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 26: Threat forgotten**

Jogging out in what is a pressingly gloomy afternoon is a member of the Shalion Temple, making his way over to a neighboring village close to ten miles away to deliver a message. Aside from the tournament months ago, things have been really quite and peaceful. Though he was unable to accomplish his goal to become Mortal Kombat champion, Kung Lao has since got over his missed opportunity and moved on. In a few more years he'll get another shot at it.

"Hello and welcome, you must be the spokes person for the Shalion Temple. come right this way and I'll lead you to my office."

With the opening of the gates Kung Lao moves up next to the person; the gates closing automatically afterward. Out in the open area several children run around playing with one another, ranging from team sports to other activities.

"So who exactly are you anyway, are you the guy ahead of things regarding this area? And if you must know, I go by Kung Lao and am a student to Raiden himself."

"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners. I'm Danek and am in charge of what goes on here, it's good you were able to make it over here to discuss business."

Continuing forward through the area of much wide opened space Kung Lao notices some similarities of this temple compared to the Shalion Temple; but there are also many differences. With any luck, maybe the sun will come out before night fall. This dark like atmosphere is somewhat energy draining, but than again it could be a lot worse; so there's no need to complain. Traveling up a set of stairs made of rich marble, Danek pulls out a key entering into his office alongside Kung Lao.

"That's what I love about this room, not much sound can get through. Why don't you have a seat across from my desk and we'll get right into it."

Walking over the Shalion member pulls up a chair having a seat in front of the table re adjusting to try and get as comfortable as possible. Danek stands off to the side in another corner of the room opening a drawer retrieving a few papers. Just as he turns to Kung Lao someone comes crashing through a nearby window! It is quickly identified as a woman, who dresses in all black; very attractive with her attire very revealing, showing more skin than necessary.

"Who the hell are you?" Danek almost yells.

The woman turns to him with a grin, reaching out grabbing him by his neck throwing Danek into his chair over by his desk dropping the papers in the process. Running over she jumps up having a seat in the lap of Danek turning his neck!

"Get away from him!" Kung Lao yells jumping up from his seat

Using one hand she knocks him off to the side easily without much effort. Turning back to her target, hissing at him a bit she drives her fangs deep into his neck as he cries out in agony. Wrapping her arms around him she sucks away! Shaking his head Kung Lao's vision becomes very blurry, moving his hand over he retrieves his hat putting it back over his head. It isn't long before there is no more sound from Danek indicating he has in fact passed on. It is then that this woman pulls her fangs from out of his neck still in his lap turning her attention to Kung Lao. The Shalion fighter's eyes broaden to see all the blood around her mouth, nose, chin and even her upper chest! Talk about messy and disgusting, good thing he hasn't eaten lunch yet!

"Sorry you had to be present for that hun, but we need his blood," Getting up off the now dead victim she licks her lips with a sigh, "Soon we'll own everything, enjoy your life while you can."

Smiling at him seductively, she turns from Kung Lao grabbing hold of the corpse, leaping out of the window flying away. Kung Lao yells out for help instantly, not knowing what else to do. That woman was obviously a vampire, but he's never seen her before in his life; and what did she mean by we need his blood? Wait...we! How many was she referring to? They just might be in trouble; and how was she able to fly without wings; the only other vampire he has ever seen is Nitara, but she uses wings to fly.

"I heard someon..."

The certain person stops what he was going to say seeing the blood splatter over the top of his leader's desk top.

"A vampire killed him, and took his body along with her; but I don't know why." Kung Lao informs.

Hearing this sends a shiver up the spine of this particular individual, why would anyone want to hurt their leader? He was one of the kindest people you'd ever meet.

Many miles away out in the city a few business men have transferred from a different location. With them they've brought a few new weapons which could be useful down the line. Standing before the large group is the leader of them who gives a presentation on how each projectile works.

"If we do ever try and sell these weapons on the market, I'm betting we could make close to Eight Hundred Fifty million. But in order for us to produce more of these bad boys we're going to need the original blue prints. Right now they're being held in a private facility which is highly guarded." The person tells.

The many men within the room talk amongst themselves, coming up with a plan on how they can attain the blue prints in one piece. With these weapons there will be no one who can stop them, even the military would have it's hands full.

"I think I know just the two who can get the job done. Actually let me rephrase that, I know two individuals who will get the job done. Tell me captain, have you heard the names Sektor and Cyrax?"

**Worlds away**

Entering into a restaurant with locked arms is both Emma Frost the White Queen along with Klint Gersayer. Letting go of the other the two of them have a seat in a booth next to a window. Picking up a menu, both glance at the several different dishes trying to decide what they'll have for lunch.

"I'm so glad you're my business partner miss Frost, without your image I doubt Zelsztech would be where it is now. The only real competition left is Stark Industry, but than you have Ballew Industry and Wayne Corp not far behind."

Looking up from her menu Emma can't help but smile, must men always see everything as a competition.

"I don't see what the big deal is, your business is handled differently than all of what you mentioned; besides everything is competitive these days. Lets not forget you're at the top." Reaching over she rubs a hand over the side of his face.

As a response he just chuckles as she removes her hand lifting her menu once more; being at a five star restaurant is always tough, mainly because of the tons of great choices. Maybe now would be the great time to ask him; but a few days ago she accidentally...well more of curiosity caused her to read some of his thoughts. Something from his past interests her greatly, a burning memory of pain; the loss of his younger sister. But that's not what has her worried, it's the rage and anger she felt within him; how could he possibly contain it? It's scary to think about; but not wanting to invade his privacy any further she was unable to figure out the details which took place with the accident.

"Uhm Klint do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Setting down his menu he gives her eye contact.

"Sure go ahead, I'll answer just about anything."

Before she's able to speak the waiter comes over with a notepad and pen.

"So what can I get for the two of you on this bright afternoon?"

Klint informs the person they haven't quiet decided what they'd like to eat, so he just orders out their drinks and a few appetizers. As soon as the waiter is out of sight he turns his attention back to Emma.

"So what was it you wanted to ask me?"

Thinking it over somewhat, she decides it's best just to keep her mouth shut and not bring this to his attention. Plus who knows how he'll react if she were to tell him she read bits and pieces of his mind.

"Oh it's nothing, just forget about it."

Out in the city of New York a familiar face exits out of an ice cream store holding a vanilla cone. Walking down the street he enjoys the icy cold sweetness.

"Hey Pete wait up, I want to talk to you."

Looking over his shoulder Parker smiles at who approaches him slowing down as they walk up next to him.

"Good to see you MJ, so what's up?"

"Are you busy later this evening, there's a party taking place later and I haven't asked anyone out yet. So I was just thinking you and I could go together."

Finishing up his cone Peter throws what's left of it into a trash which they pass by.

"Yeah sure I'm down, just call me or send me a text on the place and time. I'll try my best to be there, hopefully I don't get caught up in anything."

Moving over closer to him she puts an arm around him.

"Don't disappoint me tiger, I'm sure Spiderman can take one night off." Mary Jane says playfully pinching him on the cheek.

Both friends laugh together hugging one another before MJ crosses the street waving at him while winking. Seeing this makes him feel warm inside. Walking up the street turning the corner, his eyes narrow to the sound of an explosion and screams of people.

"Just when I was thinking this would be an easy going day."

Looking around he finds the closes alleyway making a run for it lifting his shirt revealing the Spider symbol. Pulling his mask over his face he removes the rest of his clothing putting on his gloves webbing himself to the rooftops now fully suited up. Swinging from building to building it doesn't take him long to arrive to the area containing all the commotion.

"Oh just my luck, Hobgoblin!"

Flying around on his glider the villain laughs aloud throwing his pumpkin explosives down on civilians who run in all directions trying to get out of harms way.

"Hey look Hobby we can do this the easy way, or I'll be forced to take you out personally." Spiderman says swinging over closer sticking to a skyscraper.

Hovering by the goblin throws a few of his bombs at Spidy who dodges them with his super human agility and speed webbing some of them throwing the explosives away from people.

"Not today Spiderman,things are different and it will come as a bonus of me finally putting you down in your permanent resting place."

With on his glider he shoots out missiles at the web slinger who again dodges jumping off a few walls keeping his balance. the projectiles are responsible for a huge down pour of shattering glass.

"I'm curious Hobby what exactly are you up to this time? Was this merely a way of getting my attention, or are you after someone in particular?" Spidy asks swinging from one building to another avoiding a pumpkin bomb.

Firing off a few more missiles at Spiderman, Hobgoblin increases the speed on his glider to full blast traveling in the opposite direction. This confirms the villain has problems not concerning him by the looks of things; but what exactly is he up to? Usually he isn't the type to make a scene in broad daylight unless it is something important. Picking up his pace Spiderman swings from building to building using his web trying his best to keep Hobgoblin in sight.

"Oh look up there everyone, it's Spiderman! Go get him Spidy!"

After what seems like a wild goose chase, Spidy finally comes to a stop on the top of a building. Looking down he scratches at his head watching as some type of Meta lifts a pickup truck throwing it into a nearby 7 Eleven, with dozens of people running and screaming!

"Come and get us Spiderman!" Hobgoblin yells out hovering above his colleague.

"Man I should have known he was up to something like this, but hey this is a day in the life of Spiderman. There is no room for complaining."

Grinning underneath his mask he webs a light post swinging down to kick at the massive brute, but with much energy and power the being claps which gives off such force; Spiderman is sent back in the other direction into an ice cream truck which passes by! The driver immediately stops looking out the window over at the hero.

"Are you ok Spiderman?"

"Yeah I'll be just fine, but you need to get somewhere safe." Spidy replies pulling himself out of the vehicle's side, leaving a huge dent.

The driver does as he is told quickly getting as far away from the area as he can. Turning his attention back to the attackers, Spidy runs at full speed leaping into the air punching at the massive individual having his fist grabbed and cracked being thrown off to the side yet again. Luckily for his Spider sense it enables him to move out of the way just as the villain shoots purple lasers from it's eyes!

"Hahaha, you're no match for us Spiderman! Finally the day has come for me to finally be rid of you, it's been a long time coming, but I'll enjoy it regardless." Hobgoblin says feeling good about the situation.

It is then that Hobgoblin begins laughing, but within moments he's knocked off his glider and his massive teammate is punched into a car. Spidy stands to his feet approaching the one responsible. But before he's able to speak she turns to him with a smile.

"Wonder Girl at your service, or if you prefer to call me Cassie that's fine to. So you must be the amazing Spiderman I've heard so much about; but if you're going to try and take on an A.M.A.Z.O you will need backup."

"Oh so that's what that thing is called. So do you work with the Justice League or something?" Spidy asks

Both look over to see the Amazo getting back up, as well as Hobgoblin who remote controls his glider back over to his side.

"Actually I'm a member of the Teen Titans if you ever heard of them."

Rubbing at his chin he doesn't recall ever hearing of them, ever since the merger of the two earths he has kept to his city not paying to much attention of what goes on outside of it involving other heroes. The Amazo charges the two of them at full speed just as Wonder Girl lifts Spidy up avoiding the missiles of Hobgoblin landing on top of a roof several ft above the ground.

"That was close, thanks for the save beautiful."

"Spiderman wait." Wonder Girl replies yelling out.

Swinging around Spidy is able to dodge a few of the blasts attempted by the Amazo but is eventually hit before he's able to reach either of the criminals. Wonder Girl just shakes her head flying out to join by his side.

**City of Metropolis**

Getting in from his job at the Daily Planet Clark Kent Sets his hat off to the side putting his coat in the closet. Walking over he has a seat on his bed reaching out grabbing a certain picture. It brings several different emotions within him; happiness of better times as well as the pain of loss! Not knowing what happened to her is the greatest pain of all; he's basically searched every square inch of the planet but she was found nowhere. Setting the picture back off to the side he suits up, using his JL transmitter beaming himself to the watchtower.

"It's good to see you finally made it, the others are all waiting for you in the conference room. But before you enter I'd like to have a word with you."

Superman follows Batman who leads them to a back room where it is much more silent. Through the glass windows they're able to see a great view of the earth.

"You don't have to say it, but I know exactly what's been bothering you for the past few weeks. The police may think they've investigated all angles to this, but there's a possibility they may have missed something. I promise I'll find her."

Bats places a hand on the shoulder of his best friend's shoulder trying to give him re assurance of hope. But just as quickly Kal removes the hand of Batman.

"You know what they say, the quickest way to heal is to move on. It would seem you never learned that one important fact in life," Supes begins his way toward the exit, "She's gone Bruce, just like your parents. But I won't die with her like you did all those years ago with them."

Exiting out Superman basically slams the door marching away. Talk about a sword to the throat, those words of his were rough, but than it is to be expected due to what he is going through. The chances of someone of her status being alive after missing this long are zero to none, but there is still a chance. Moving forward Batman exits out of the room as well bumping into someone who passes by.

"Oh hey Bruc...I mean Batman, so I'm guessing it didn't go that well."

Looking down at Zatanna he raises an eye brow beneath the cowl wondering what exactly she's talking about. She couldn't have known what he and Superman were speaking about.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I've got some things on my schedule maybe we can talk later."

Walking past her he makes his way for the main area, but she runs up next to him wrapping both her arms around one of his.

"I don't think you were informed, but my magic show is coming to Gotham in a week and I'd like for you to be there."

Looking down at her again she gives off a puppy face which causes him to grin pulling her closer to him.

"Ok I'll be there Zee, but if for some reason I'm a no show, don't be surprised. Crime never takes a break."

"Thanks Bruce, you're the best." Zee replies reaching up wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him on the cheek.

Skipping away she hums to herself leaving a stunned Batman who just shrugs his shoulders continuing with what he has planned for the day.

**Worlds away**

Moving with much caution the superior of the group signals for his men to proceed further, all heavily suited up for potential battle. Five different groups enter the building through separate entrances. As soon as they kick the doors through, they begin shooting down the guards who're caught completely off guard.

"What we have come for is just up ahead." Cyrax informs to his group

Down another hall opposite to them Sektor blows open a door using a missile which leaves behind a lot of dust and even flames! A few more guards are shot down as they try and approach. Sektor informs the rest of the group to stay put as he moves forward. Inserting a chip into their main computer he hacks the main server. Moments later Cyrax and his group of men come into sight entering into the wide room.

"So have you been able to upload the blueprints yet?" Cyrax asks in his robotic voice.

"Yes it is all here, but it'll take several minutes before it is all fully uploaded into my system." Sektor replies.

The large group of men standing behind the cyborgs smile, excited with their accomplished success! This couldn't have been written out any better, these two fighters will be of great value in the future as well. Both Cyrax and Sektor will be a huge part of their success.

Out in the area of the mountains a certain someone enters into a dark cave; the candles around the tables are the only source of light. Alongside her she drags two dead corpses, walking over and placing them each in a separate coffins!

"So I see you've found two of our many rare blood types needed, good work Rosea." Nitara congratulates.

"Seriously though, Danek tasted bitter, but whatever," Walking over to one of the tubs they have located in the cave, she strips down completely naked getting into the pool of water, "Once Dieya is resurrected things will get a lot easier for you and I."

Nitara couldn't agree more, once she returns they'll expand their empire from out of their home world throughout many other area's. What's the point of having power if you don't have an entire kingdom to rule!

**Worlds away**

The moon shines bright within the night sky, Batman gliding down from a rooftop his eyes set on a vehicle which passes by at un natural speeds for the particular area. Pulling out his grapple gun it helps him to navigate and continue forward when there are huge gaps between buildings. The communications device within his cowl begins beeping.

"Hello Batman it's Hawk Girl, do you have a minute?"

"I'm busy..Batman out."

Reaching up he turns off the device being sure to keep pace with the vehicle up ahead. This group of drug dealers have finally showed their faces and he's not about to let them get away so easily. Out in the city of New York another hero returns home through his open window. Lifting up his mask Peter throws it off to the side reaching out for his phone to check if he missed any calls.

"Hopefully it isn't to late for me to attend that party, it's about time I start having a little bit more fun. All this patrolling will eventually get to a guy's head."

Looking over his messages he can see that he has a few missed calls, two two of which being Mary Jane. Walking over next to his closet he un dresses out of the Spider suit walking back over to retrieve his phone re dialing MJ. It takes a few moments but he does get an answer.

"Oh hey Pete, well I hate to say but the party is over; but if you'd like you can come over to my place where we can hang out."

Looking over at the time he thinks about it for a second.

"Yeah that sounds cool, I'll be right over."

"Alright see you than." She replies.

Getting fully undressed he steps into the bathroom taking a quick shower before getting dressed into some causal clothes. Walking over to a mirror he looks at himself a few times deciding this will do just fine exiting out of the room and eventually the house. It isn't far so he just decides to walk.

"I wonder where Hobgoblin is now, and what was he doing with that Amazo."

Peter thinks back on the battle he had against the two criminals earlier in the day; but what he really isn't understanding is how they so easily escaped he and Wonder Girl. There's no way he's loosing his edge, that was just one lucky get away. But smoke bombs is elementary to him, they shouldn't have left his sight off of something like that. Traveling down a few more blocks he finally arrives at her place ringing the door bell. He wonders how the Justice League members he attended the tournament with are holding up. He hasn't seen or heard from any of them since they've come back. Well maybe Superman is a exception seeing him several times on the news.

"Come right on in, and do make yourself at home." Mary Jane says cheerfully.

Peter moves forward stepping into the house closing the door behind him. Reaching over MJ grabs him by his wrist leading him up the stairs.

"I know you like to cuddle, so in doing so you can tell me what happened throughout your day. Honestly it's obvious something is bothering you."

"Yeah sure if you say so." Peter replies chuckling.

He follows MJ to her room without another word, as much time as he has dedicated to Spiderman lately, this will be a great change of flow. Things may not have worked out the way either of them wanted while dating, but they're still really good friends. Heck who's not to say they still have a possible future together?

**Worlds away**

Just outside the Shalion Temple Kung Lao walks back and forth un able to get that revolting sight off his mind! It was like staring at death itself, but in the form of such beauty. Why was he unable to help, he just watched as the life was sucked out of that man! But the real issue, is to be prepared for what may be coming their way in the future.

**To Be Continued**


	27. Unknown Attackers

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 27: Unknown attackers**

Finally finishing up what they had set out to do, the secret agency returns back to base with all their equipment. Having both cyborgs on their side made things run even smoother. The main man of the organization congratulates his men as they all enter into the large space.

"Good work everyone, I'm glad to see you all made it back in one piece. Now we can get ready for our next set of business."

Walking in front of the group, Sektor hands the chip of information over to the main guy in charge who grins! Taking the information from the cyborg the certain individual enters into a back room.

Worlds Away

Traveling at full acceleration within the bat mobile, something grabs the attention of the Dark Knight; an enormous light of energy forms in the area of down town Gotham. Not even thinking about it, Batman re routs heading in that exact direction. Out some distance away within another city, Tony Stark sits within his main office looking over some papers. Looking up from the papers, Virginia Pepper enters into the room approaching him.

"It's good to see you're here, I was just about to close up shop. Could you do the honor of finishing documenting all of this?"

"Yeah sure thing, but there is someone out in the front room who would like to speak with you." Pepper tells.

Narrowing his eyes he wonders who'd want to speak with him at this time of night. Fixing his collar Tony exits out of the room a bit surprised to see who awaits him sitting over on the sofa. If he can recall this is non other than Klint Gersayer the billionaire. It couldn't have been more than a week ago that Emma Frost had given him a visit concerning this man. In fact her intentions were to try and get him to agree with a possible merger between Stark industries and Zelsztech.

"I'm sure I already know why you're here, and the answer is no; but thanks for stopping by."

Moving forward Klint comes up behind Tony placing a hand over his shoulder.

"You sure are quick to terminate the suggestion, just think about how both our companies could benefit from this. At least give it a little more thought Mr. Stark."

Walking from the owner of Zelsztech Tony puts a finger to his chin, knowing he's already made up his mind. In most cases when he has done so it doesn't change, and it is no different in this situation.

"I'm guessing you know your way to the exit, and if not I can get miss Pepper to escort you out."

"That won't be necessary Mr Stark. Thanks for your time, but if you do however change your mind; here's my card." Klint tells setting it over the table top.

Recovering his jacket which hangs over a racket, he exits out of the building and into a limousine which awaits him. Back in the city of Gotham Batman arrives to the area of suspicion, eyes growing in size at what he observes roaming around! Three of them to be precise, one shooting flames from it's mouth down onto the several civilians!

"What in the world!" Is all that comes out of his mouth.

All of them stand close to thirty feet tall, with skin made of rich tough golden like scales! He's never seen anything like this in all his years of patrolling alone, or even with the Justice League; this is an entire new species which he's never encountered before. But there is a chance these could be some type of robots. Regardless of what or where they came from, the three beasts are dangerous and must be taken out ASAP. Tuning in to the police radio, the capped crusader finds out the swat as well as the air force are on their way. It's funny how quickly the government can find trouble, but than again being as massive as these three it's almost as simple as flying a kite.

"Batman come in...this is Red Robin. I'm picking up some unique signals within your location on radar; what's going on?"

"I'll get back to you once the situation is stable, Batman out."

Hopping out of the Batmobile, it is nothing but chaos with over twenty bodies laying out around the street with flames surrounding the area. But the screams of people fleeing, is something he's grown accustomed to over the years. It is the music and or tune of Gotham, as sad as that may be. Obviously talking to them will be ineffective, meaning getting right to the point is the only option. Pulling out two explosive batarangs, he has no idea how powerful these things are; but he'll find out soon enough. The communications piece within his ear begins to beep again.

"Hey Batman, it's Green Lantern. Is everything ok down there? I'm picking up some strange live shapes within your vicinity." Green Lantern tells standing within the JL watch tower.

Throwing one of the batarangs forward, bat's just ignores the message from GL. Now is not the time to talk, besides he should be able to take care of these creatures on his own. The batarang connects with the flesh of the closes of them, but does nothing. With unexpected speed the unknown life form dashes forward grabbing Batman by his neck throwing him into a nearby building shattering the glass on impact!

"What the hell! Is that Batman?" A civilian says sitting within his seat enjoying his ice cream cone.

Everyone within the diner known as "Icy sweet fudges craze" look over at the dark knight who stands to his feet.

"You all need to get out of here now, don't you realize it isn't safe? Just look outside!"

Not saying another word Batman exits through the front entrance, the damage done to the Diner's window is nothing compared to what these things will do if they aren't stopped soon. While two of them destroy the surrounding buildings, the other of them lifts a vehicle throwing it into another which explodes on impact taking out a civilian who was passing by! Running out Batman shoots out his grapple gun wrapping the wiring around this particular beast's neck. But with it's incredible strength he is pulled directly at it being knocked into the middle of the street feeling a strike of pain through his back. Maybe retreating is his best option for the moment, and return when he's properly equipped to take them on. Extending and opening it's wide mouth, the life form charges a large amount of energy! Getting up to his feet Batman drops down just in time as a speeding object comes out of nowhere smashing into the head of the 30 ft creature sending it in the other direction several yards onto it's side, the object working sort of like a boomerang returning to it's wielder/owner.

"You shouldn't be out here civilian, this is no job for a mortal. I'll get you somewhere safe."

Looking up Batman stands glancing over this individual. What stands out most is the choice of clothing and massive hammer he carries.

"And you're?" Bats asks.

"Thor at your service, but the questions can wait."

Flying over at high speeds, Batman is grabbed by his wrist and flown up to the top of a building.

"Lets get one thing straight, I'm no civilian; and second...what are you doing in my city?" He asks with the bat glare.

Rubbing at his chin Thor isn't sure exactly what this strange mortal is talking about? His city, now you've got to be kidding. Well unless he's secretly the governor; but dealing with his share of masked men, that is doubtful. Boy has the merging of the two earths made life that much more complicated.

"Who do you work for?" Batman asks.

Why is he even still here, down below there are three unknown enemies attacking and destroying everything in their paths. But maybe it is best he answers a few questions, but it'll have to be quick.

"I'm a member of the Avengers, which you may have heard about or not."

Right away a bit of understanding comes to that of the worlds greatest detective. Moving forward Batman puts out a hand in front of the Avenger. This action confuses Thor further, what is this all about.

"I don't know if you were informed, but I worked side by side with a couple of your colleagues a few months back. It's only fair I return the favor...I'm a member of the Justice League and am known as Batman."

Hearing this brings nothing but soothe to Thor; he doesn't recall being told about this individual by any of his teammates. Truth be told he heard about the myth of Batman close to a month in of the merger; but that can now be put to rest, seeing as he stands before him. Aside from that almost every day, either on television or in public the Avengers are always being compared to this Justice League! Smiling he finally shakes the hand of Batman.

"I've got questions, and I'm sure you may have some yourself; but we need to put a stop to this threat." Thor tells.

"Agreed, you go ahead I'll join you shortly."

Nodding Thor leaps off the building flying down toward the three creatures. Just his luck, sooner or later these outside heroes from the other earth will have to learn their boundaries. This is the city of the bat, and if he is to keep the criminals of Gotham in check; not just anyone can come flying in here, whenever he or she feels it necessary. Question is, how did this Thor person get here so fast? True maybe the event is being broadcasts on T.V., but something just isn't adding up.

"Bat jet initiate." Batman says pressing at something with on his right glove.

Down below Thor dodges two different fire blasts from one of the beasts hammering it into the ground. Lifting a damaged sports vehicle Thor throws it into another of them who just catches and crushes the car easily. Lifting the Mjolnir Hammer toward the sky, Thor hovers into the air with thunder and lightning striking down onto the hammer! Zooming forward with great speed he bashes the hammer into the closes creature's face sending it back in the other direction close to 200 yds into a building!

"I don't know who sent you predators, but I know where you're going!" Thor yells out spinning the hammer picking up velocity.

Dark gray clouds begin forming within the area, rain coming down hard with thunder and lightning all around. Batman can't help but cross his arms. This Thor person really is something else, he's never seen anyone quite like him before.

"Hey excuse me sir, I might be able to help."

Thor looks over his shoulder, stunned to see a little boy approaching him. Right away he stops what he is doing turning to the child. At the same time, the creature which was knocked into the ground pulls itself out, while the other which was put through a building does the same.

"Look kid you need to get out of here, this isn't a place for kids. Get to safety!" Thor yells out.

"Could you back up a little bit." The kid replies.

What is wrong with this person, is he trying to sign his own death certificate? Life can be tough sometimes, but there are less painful ways to go. Plus whatever problem he has should be easy to fix, mainly due to his youth. Deciding to ignore the boy Thor turns his attention back to the massive attackers walking forward.

"Shazam!"

Hearing the sound of thunder and lightning forming together, Thor looks back over his shoulder to see it strike the kid directly! Just as he runs forward toward the boy he stops in place with wide eyes!

"What sort of Treachery?"

"There is no such thing as that here. As I was saying, you might need my help. Before you ask I'm Captain Marvel, but introductions can wait for later."

Showing off his great speed Captain Marvel speeds forward taking flight punching one of them many ft into the air. Standing in place Thor observes this and can see he's got a formidable ally at his side. Lifting his hammer a smirk grows on his face as he joins in flying forward to attack another of them. Still observing from the building top, Batman now knows there is something going on. Captain Marvel wouldn't just appear in Gotham randomly like this. Looking out in the distance, he relaxes a bit to see the bat jet approaching.

"After this is over, there are going to be some questions that need answering."

As it comes in closer Batman uses his grapple gun as a way of quickly entering into the vehicle. Taking over the controls he re directs the flying vehicle shooting down a few ice missiles which connect with two of the enemies.

"Oh good it's Batman, the more help the better." Captain Marvel says grabbing one of them by it's arm swinging it around throwing it into another of them which has a hard time moving because of the ice.

Out in the distance the military chief calls off his men to stand their ground.

"It looks like the Justice League and whoever else have this particular situation contained. We're however needed in the city of Atlanta; we must stay in constant communication with the unit over there."

Swinging his hammer in circles Thor knocks one of them down which flips back up spitting some type of acid at him which he dodges. Considering the size of these things it's impressive how fast they're able to move around. Grabbing the neck of Captain Marvel one of them slams him down onto the ground. He is stomped a few times over before he is able to grab it's foot throwing it off balance, flying up and punching it into a parked Pepsi truck. Shooting out wiring from the bat jet into the back of an enemy. Batman electrifies the beast many times over before ejecting the wiring from the vehicle. Out of nowhere within the sky is a flash of light with yet another familiar face showing up.

"Looks like I made it in time."

"Good to see you Green Lantern, your help will be greatly appreciated." Captain Marvel says.

Judging by his entrance into the city, both Marvel and Batman conclude GL used the Justice League teleport system. Using the Ring GL creates a hand grabbing one of them by the neck throwing swinging it around before smashing it face first into the cement turf. While on the ground Green Lantern creates a huge monster truck smashing it into the side of the creature's head. Spinning his hammer at high speeds Thor whacks another of them across the chest knocking it back in the other direction. Just then the same familiar light which Batman had seen earlier returns, being the thing which in deed lead him to this part of the city. Everyone is blinded for little over a second, but when they regain their sight the creatures are gone!

"Ok now that is just weird, what happened to them? Something that size can't move that fast?" Green Lantern says hovering down to the ground.

Both Thor and Captain Marvel join him, all three stunned by what just happened. Putting the bat plane onto auto pilot setting it's destination to the bat cave, Batman jumps out of the jet gliding down in front of the others.

"Batman do you have any clue what just happened?" Green Lantern asks.

Just as Batman is about to speak, people begin appearing out of nowhere cheering the four of them on. Seeing this as a distraction, Batman signals for them all to follow him grappling himself upward onto the top of a building. The others follow flying up to his side.

"I'm guessing those things were sent by someone who was watching, and once they saw we had the upper hand they beamed them away. But that is only an observation, I'll have to look more into this." Batman informs.

"I guess now that things are a bit more under control, I should let you all know there are more of those things. In fact there was a spotting of them in Japan, Australia, Canada, Mexico, and even different parts here in the U.S. But don't worry their are fellow Leaguers and proper authorities taking care of it."

Green Lantern explains to them what he had been observing from the Watch Tower, and when Batman didn't reply, he figured he was in a scuffle with a group of those things; which is why he teleported himself down to Gotham. Thor confirms this; he himself had already encountered a few of them a few hours earlier in the city of South Dakota. Keeping a close eye on the news station he was able to know exactly when those things would enter into another city. With all the other appearances they were making around the globe, you knew it wouldn't be long before they invaded another city. Receiving this information from Thor and GL, both Captain Marvel and Batman are surprised they didn't know about any of this sooner.

"Ok so they both have clean cut reasons for how they ended up here, but what were you doing in Gotham Marvel?" Batman asks.

Just as the others, Captain Marvel had his reason for entering into Gotham. Finishing up a mission just outside of Gotham, he too saw the massive light; it was just a little to suspicious to be unchecked. Pulling a device from his utility belt, Batman sets the batmobile to return to the cave. The four of them stand in place discussing the unusual events.

Distance away

Sitting within the front room of their new home is seven year old Daisy Hendeers. Hopefully this will finally be it, a place that they can all call home. Maybe she'll finally get a set of friends which aren't short term. It is passed 2 o'clock in the morning, but she can't fall asleep; which is why she left her room. Ever since they ate out at the restaurant earlier in the day, she seems to have extra energy. Hearing a certain sound coming from outside, she gets excited!

"Hey mom it's the ice cre.." But she stops in mid sentence.

Realizing the time of night it is, probably would only get her into trouble if she were to wake her mother. Remembering the dollar her brother had given her earlier, she smiles running over to retrieve it. Moving slowly she walks up to the front door exiting out slowly and quietly. Waving she runs over toward the ice cream truck driver who stops.

"How ya doin Ice cream man, I'd like to get something."

Lifting his bakery hat, the ice cream man scratches at his orange Burgundy hair.

"Go ahead kid, tell me what you'd like?" He asks with a wide grin.

Many hours pass with the rising of the sun, all creature's which were present around the globe mysteriously disappeared just as the set in Gotham. Opening his eyes to the sunlight which comes through the window, Peter stretches but stops feeling movement on his lower chest. Looking down he is surprised to see MJ fast asleep, with her head resting on his chest. Guess he must have accidentally fell asleep while they were cuddling, he truly had every intention of returning home last night. Moving over slowly he lifts her head from him setting it on a pillow. Standing to his feet he stretches walking toward the door.

"Aren't you goanna give me a good morning kiss?"

Stopping in place Peter bites at his lower lip, seriously he was under the impression she was a deep sleeper. Well that's how it was when they were together.

"Good Morning MJ, it was nice spending some time with you last night. But I've really got a schedule to keep, but we should definitely do this again some time." Peter replies.

Turning for the door again he stops hearing her call out his name. Looking back she asks for him to come back to her side. Not arguing he does as he is asked walking back over. Bringing his face down to hers Mary Jane presses her lips up against his. Strangely he finds himself kissing her back, deepening the kiss MJ opens her mouth entering her tongue into Peter's! Panicking a bit he breaks the kiss! If he can recall, both of them agreed to just remain friends.

"What's wrong tiger...cat catch your tongue?" She asks with a giggle.

"Oh no it's nothing like that, it's just I've got a lot to do. But I promise I'll call you later."

Standing Peter walks over to the door waving back at MJ who blows him a kiss causing him to have butterflies. Opening the door he closes it behind him walking down the stairs and exiting the premises.

Blossom Esplanade

"Hello sir welcome to the Blossom Esplanade, may I ask where your partner is?"

"Partner; what exactly do you mean by that?"

"You can't enter unless you have a date, if you don't have one we can easily have a blind date set up for you."

Oh isn't this just great, just when he thought he planned for it all. He must think up something fast, and it had better be a good one.

"Oh no that won't be necessary, she's already inside waiting for me."

The gentleman standing behind the glass window is a bit skeptical, but decides not to ask anymore questions accepting this person's payment opening the gate with the click of a button. The individual enters through wearing a light brown trench coat, dark brown gloves and hat to match; as well as a pair of shades.

"Now that I've got in, I need to figure out which area's Lois Lane had visited when in here. This here might not be much, but it's better than nothing."

Placing a hand into his left pocket Bruce pulls out a letter Lois had wrote month's ago, but what is important is her finger prints are all over it. Bringing a gloved hand up to the shades, he presses on a button which as a result scans the prints through the dark shade's lenses. After the scan is complete he places the letter back in jacket's side pocket. After the amount of time which has passed, any prints she may have left behind have probably been wiped clean. But you just never know, plus he hasn't got a lot to work with. Just as he begins to walk forward Two men approach him from both sides.

"If it is fine by you sir we'd like to see some ID, no offence but the way you're dressed doesn't seem like you're here with anyone. If I had to guess I'd say you are some type of detective." One of them says.

Oh great, now he has got himself into yet another hole!

"Oh thank goodness I finally found you, I told you to meet me over at the east end sweetie."

Locking arms with Bruce this woman walks him away from the two men, who just forget about questioning him any further Once out of sight she leads them over to a bench where she takes a seat.

"So let me guess, Superman sent you to keep an eye on me didn't he? Look Kara I appreciate the sa.." Looking down on her she frowns, "I mean Karen, sorry about that. If you'd like you can leave at any time, I've got some work to do."

Rolling her eyes Power Girl can't believe how un grateful this man can be, she basically saved his ass back there. It's no wonder he's a complete loner, and it'll stay that way if he doesn't lighten up a bit.

"Look I know you want to go at this alone, but without me you're going to get kicked out of here sooner rather than later. Don't worry I won't get in your way, plus lets not forget I'm pretty good with solving mysterious as well."

"That's fine by me, but lets get to work and stay on task."

Looking up she is definitely surprised he agreed to let her stay around, but that was a positive on his part. Standing she walks past him signaling for him to follow. Moving forward he does just that keeping pace. While walking his eyes seem to wonder downward catching a glimpse of her butt in the tight blue jeans, but he looks away just as quickly trying to stay professional.

"Hold on a sec. Do you have any clue where the security room is located?" Bruce reaches out grabbing her by the wrist.

Looking up she thinks about it, but remembers seeing a sign which read "Employees only".

"I think I might have an idea, just follow me this way."

After some time of looking around they find the place. But before entering, Bruce makes sure no one has their eyes on them, and checks for any possible alarms which may go off upon them entering. After clearing that up, both enter.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Karen/Power Girl asks.

"I'll let you know if I find what I'm looking for."

Using the shades to his advantage, he scans the area trying to find anything. Looking over at Karen he asks her to see if she can find any of their past security footage, they must have backups somewhere. Continuing to look around; his heart rate speeds up! Just outside the room down the hall , both can hear footsteps! Stopping what they're doing, both look at the other!

"Karen can you get us out of here?"

Looking around she gives off a nervous smile shaking her head back and forth.

"When they enter we can just fight them off; unless you've got a better idea Mr. detective."

"I'm not sure, but fighting against them is not an option. I'm out of uniform, and that wouldn't look good on my resume as Bruce Wayne; people might start thinking."

Both just stand in place silent, trying to think up something fast; it is then that a grin appears on the face of Karen. Walking over in front of Bruce.

"This may not get us out of here, but it'll make things a lot easier. After all this is a park dedicated to lovers, I'm sure they'll understand."

Hearing her words almost scares Bruce, what exactly does she mean? Reaching out she pulls the shades from his eyes removing his hat as well.

"Take off the jacket." She tells.

Raising an eye brow he does as he is told removing the gloves as well. He isn't sure what exactly her plan is, but hopefully it'll work. Throwing his stuff off to the side she begins removing his shirt, in which he put his hands over hers to try and stop this action. Karen shakes her head moving his hands off to the side re assuring him to trust her. Moving back he removes his shirt to reveal a black tank top, dropping the clothing to the ground.

"Now what?" He asks with obvious agitation.

"You may or may not agree with what we're about to do, but remember you're the one who got us into this mess."

Walking forward she runs her finger over his rock hard abs, looking him in the eyes. Bringing her arms up, she wraps them around his neck bringing her lips to his. He is caught totally off guard but decides to play along kissing her back. Breaking the kiss she leads him over to a sofa located within the room commanding him to lay down; doing as he is told he realizes what her thought process is. Once they're found, they'll still suffer consequences but it won't be as severe. Kicking off her shoes she removes her shirt setting it down, getting on top of Bruce.

"When they find us, I'll do the talking."

Re positioning a bit she lowers herself down onto him bringing her lips back to his. Truly neither of them can believe they're even doing this; and it'll have to stay between them, no one else must ever know! If this had been Diana or Selina, it would have been a lot less awkward for him. Feeling her tongue enter into his mouth really brings him into the moment, but both truly wish it hadn't come down to this.

**Worlds Away**

Within the Nether Realm, Quan Chi runs around teleporting himself to a specific chamber. When inside he takes a knee bowing down to someone.

"It's good to see you Lord Shinnok, I've come with some news that is neither good or bad. Soon we should be able to get you back to Earth Realm, whenever Baraka is able to steal the orb from this woman."

Quan Chi goes into detail while Shinnok just stands in place listening. Without the orb there is still a chance he'll be able to return to Earth Realm, but it'll be a lot tougher and take even more time. Shinnok doesn't mind the wait, after all he'll be the ruler of all realms soon enough.

**To Be Continue**


	28. Scorpion's roundup

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 28: Scorpion's roundup**

Being a super hero is never easy, you will have your defining moments, times of defeat and even great victories. But sometimes you will even find yourself in certain situations which make you want to scream at the top of your lungs, which is what both Karen Starr and Bruce Wayne find themselves in. Wrapping her arms around his neck she deepens the kiss moving her lower body up against his. His eyes open at this motion; why in the world is she getting in to it so much, this is all supposed to be an act. With his hands still on her upper back he moves them down away from her bra. Closing his eyes once again Bruce's hands travel down further; him entering a hand into her pants. Moaning into his mouth Power Girl's eyes open breaking the kiss.

"If you value your hands dark knight, I'd keep them away from there. You know how easily I could break you, so be a good boy and keep it PG. You can touch anything else, but that is off limits."

"Oh really." Is all he can say.

Looking down at him, she's confused on what exactly that's supposed to mean. His tone brings chills to her back, but she chuckles seeing that he stares at her covered breasts which rest on his chest.

"Who knew Mr. Wayne could be so dirty." Karen says bringing her lips back to his.

With her super hearing, she is able to know that whoever approaches isn't more than five steps away from the door now. While grinning she places his lower lip into her mouth biting at it somewhat, with the door to the room opening. With wide eyes Bruce pushes up but is held down by Karen.

"Wait Power Girl it's just Boo.." Bruce is cut off by her tongue entering into his mouth.

Pressing her lips up against his she kisses him roughly; the security people standing off to the side must believe they're truly a couple. Removing her lips from his she kisses at his neck.

"What's wrong sweetie, you've seemed to have frozen on me?" She asks.

Looking him in the face Karen can see that something is definitely wrong, not to mention why haven't any of the guards said a word. Placing her hands with on his chest she sits up on top of him looking over her shoulder! Biting at her lower lip she jumps off of Bruce as fast as she can!

"Look guys this is totally not what it looks like; I can explain!" Power Girl almost yells.

Standing with crossed arms with a slight grin is Booster Gold, next to Wonder Woman who catches glimpses with Bruce rolling her eyes while exiting out of the room! Shaking his head, he can only imagine what she must be thinking.

"Wait hold on a sec, how did you know how to find us here in this exact spot?" Power Girl asks now becoming suspicious.

Getting up off the sofa Bruce walks around recovering his clothing which is all around the ground.

"After Superman sent you to check up on how Batman was doing involving this investigation; he asked me to travel down here and return to him with a full report. Well I guess you could say I was begging him to get me involved in a mission, and there was nothing available at the time; so he just sent me here to free himself of my annoyance."

"What about Wonder Woman? I'm sure something like this didn't require the two of you." Karen again asks.

"Well it's not like we could just enter this place in our league attire, so we just came dressed casually as one another's date. But enough about that, you two were so getting it on!" Booster says with energy.

Before speaking Karen walks over picking up her shirt lifting it over her head putting it back on slipping into her shoes. Bruce also recovers the rest of his clothing getting dressed placing the shades into his side pocket. While Karen explains to Booster what happened Bruce continues to look around for anything, which could lead to something. Pulling a small device out of his jacket Bruce connects it to the main computer within the room downloading as much footage from their security system as he can. With any luck there will be some shots of Lois. After giving Booster the important information Karen makes her way to the door.

"Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen, I'm late for a meeting at Starrware," Turning for the door a smile grows on her face looking over at Bruce, "I had no idea you were such a good kisser."

Bruce's fists tighten seeing as the door shuts while Booster's mouth drops somewhat. Waiting for all files to transfer onto his device he pulls it out putting it into his pocket. What is wrong with her, is she trying to make an already bad situation worse?

"Man I have to give it to you Bruce regardless of the situation, anyone who can get some from Power Girl must be a player. I wonder what would happen if you two were to actually do it; one would have to imagine you'd be crushed in the process."

While Booster continues to talk Bruce just seems to glare at him.

"But hey if Superman and Lois found a way to make it work, I'm sure you and Powe.."

"Shut up!" Bruce finally says.

Booster Gold does as he is told asking what Bruce found involving the case. The detective/crime fighter explains to him that he may have downloaded some of the last imagery of Lois when she was last seen.

**Worlds Away**

Within the chamber of Shinnok Quan Chi has set out a map across the table, explaining to the sorcerer on what exactly they'll have to do in order for his return to power to run smoothly. With the rising of this woman Pythena, working side by side with Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung this will be the perfect opportunity for him to return without drawing a lot of attention.

"What about Raiden and the elder gods, will they soon have a clue of this? It doesn't really matter if they do or not, but the more time I have the element of surprise the better." Shinnok asks.

"With everything else that is going on, I doubt they'd have a clue; but that is something we shouldn't worry about until the time comes." Quan Chi informs.

Shinnok nods understanding completely, for now they'll have to take it one step at a time. Outside of the chamber close to a mile away is Scorpion the ninja spectre who approaches two familiar individuals. But his main priority is not to be seen, all he needs is information. These certain individuals have been very suspicious for the last few days, if he had to guess they've got something big planned. Finding a good hiding spot behind a brick wall he tries his best to listen in.

"Good to see you Moloch, I'm sure you haven't spoke with Quan Chi yet; but he's got a really great proposition for us both."

The massive fighter known as Moloch sets his weapon off to the side giving his full attention to Drahmin.

"As I was saying, if we're to work alongside Quan Chi to help bring Shinnok back to the world of the mortals in return we'll be able to return to earth realm indefinite. The last time I had even set foot there was back at the tournament several month's ago; so what do you say to the offer?" Drahmin asks.

Moloch crosses his arms bringing a few fingers to his chin really putting some thought into this. With Sorcerers you can never be to sure if they'll keep their end of the deal, but on the other hand this is a great opportunity to get out of this place!

"I accept their offer; but could you tell me what is it exactly that we'll be doing for them?" Moloch asks.

Listening from his hidden position Scorpion can't believe what he's hearing, so they're merely using Pythena as a way of shielding themselves in a sense. He remembered hearing about her from Subzero, and if he can recall the Lin Kuei member informed him she was working with two of Earth Realm's deadliest foes! And now when you throw Shinnok in the mix that equals a recipe for disaster!

"I'm sorry to say, but I can't let you succeed. Shinnok must not be aloud to return!" Scorpion tells.

He may not be known as one of Earth Realm's heroes, but Hanzo Hasashi is still deep within him; and he will not stand by and let earth realm be destroyed.

"Well if it isn't Scorpion, so when did you become a do gooder? You would be doing yourself a favor by working with us." Drahmin says.

"I will not disgrace the name of my family or clan by doing such a thing. There is only one way this thing will go down." Scorpion says getting into his fighting stance.

This action from the ninja causes Drahmin to laugh while at the same time Moloch lifts up his weapon. There is no trying to consult or talk with these two, action is about the only way to handle business when in the Nether Realm. Pulling out one of his swords he stares the both of them down wondering which of them will attack first. This is something he must stop before it becomes a reality, all those super powers trying to rule all at once will lead to total chaos! Truth be told he really has no idea of the full extent/potential of Pythena.

"Though you may already be dead ninja, upon defeat we shall brutalize your soul to the fullest. That of course can be changed if you decide to do the smart thing and join our side." Moloch tells.

Seeing this as a perfect opportunity Scorpion teleports behind Moloch kicking the weapon out of his hand, jumping up and elbowing him in the back of his neck. Landing on his feet using his free hand Scorpion picks up the weapon belonging to Moloch whacking him across the face with it throwing the weapon far out afterward.

"You will pay for your insolence ninja!" Drahmin yells out running at Scorpion.

When getting over to Scorpion he swings at him a few times but has no luck connecting on any of the attempts. With the tip of his blade Scorpion slashes at the chest of Drahmin kicking him down to the ground. From behind Moloch charges trying to grab hold of him but Scorpion is able to flip over him kicking him in the back of his head.

"Are the two of you done playing so that I can finally put an end to you?" Scorpion asks.

But before he's able to perform his next move someone appears out of nowhere from his backside knocking him over down onto the ground. Attempting to get up is even more painful as he is kicked across the face.

"It would seem some souls will never change, you're a fool to try and stop the resurrection of Shinnok Scorpion. Do you truly believe you and your one man army will be able to stop us?"

Shaking his head to clear his somewhat blurry vision Scorpion looks up to see Quan Chi who looks down on him with crossed arms. His timing is interesting to say the least, either he's got really good timing or he somehow knew Moloch and Drahmin were being attacked.

"You will not succeed sorcerer, I shall see to it personally; besides there are plenty of others who couldn't agree more."

Scorpion stands to his feet but teleports out of sight leaving behind flames before any of them are able to do a thing. It was clever for him to escape the situation, but what's really on their minds is where did Scorpion go. Wherever it may be Quan Chi can feel that his presence is no longer in the Nether Realm.

"What we do now master Quan Chi?" Moloch asks.

"You will do nothing, Scorpion has no allies and is nothing but a minor nuisance who cannot come through on his empty threat."

**Earth Realm**

Standing outside the Shalion Temple within the area of the garden is Kung Lao who has something on his mind which continues to distract him fully. The scene of Danek having the life sucked out of him continues to play throughout his mind, which could be compared to a broken record in a way. Nothing but intensity goes through his body, especially not knowing who that woman was or who she's working with. What she and her followers may have planned could be very lethal, he wonders if the elder gods are over seeing these events and taking the proper precautions. Feeling the hand of someone resting over his shoulder causes him to ease up a bit turning to face them.

"Is everything alright Kung Lao, you've been out here pacing for the past hour; I'm really beginning to worry about you?"

Looking over the face of Liu he can tell that this is certainly true, the scene from yesterday may be replaying in his head several times over; but what really bothers him is the uncertainty of the future.

"It's really nothing Liu, after what happened the other day at the neighboring temple; it has just got me thinking."

How could something that beautiful do something so horrible, but than again she was obviously some type of vampire.

"Perhaps if you spend some time in the dojo working out, it will help take it all off your mind. It always works for me, but that is all up to you. If Raiden or anyone comes looking for me, just inform them I'll be at the market getting a few things." Liu tells.

Kung Lao nods watching as Liu Kang waves eventually disappearing out of sight. Things may be at peace for the moment, but no one should be dropping their guard, especially not Liu or himself; being part of Earth Realm's defense they must be prepared for any threat which may come their way. Something tells him it won't be long before they must again rise to the challenge of defending this realm.

Out many miles away within the Lin Kuei Temple several of the members stand inside the main room listening to the eldest member give a speech. About to go over their training exercise for the day he stops in mid sentence observing the middle section of the room where flames form, Scorpion eventually coming into sight. Running out from a corner in the room is Subzero who steps in front of the eldest member as a way of shielding him from any possible attack.

"What business do you have ninja, and you better answer quick!" Subzero demands.

Taking a knee Scorpion bows down to the eldest member with Subz stepping off to the side getting the idea he isn't here to fight. At this time the eldest member signals for the rest of the Lin Kuei members to lower their weapons.

"What is it you've come here for Scorpion?"

Hearing the question from the eldest member Scorpion stands to his feet.

"I have come here to form a short term alliance with the Lin Kuei," It burns him up inside to be teaming with his most hated clan but he's got no other choice, "I fear it is true that the one known as Lord Shinnok will be returning to reclaim Earth Realm." Scorpion informs.

Subzero as well as the eldest member can't believe what they've just been told. But how would Shinnok be able to return? He may have the resources, but where would he get that kind of power? Un crossing his arms Subzero himself approaches Scorpion.

"Are you sure this is true; what makes you so sure he'll return?" The best of the Lin Kuei asks.

"I was actually in a scuffle with Quan Chi and a couple of his hench men back in the Nether Realm. Trust me, this is something we need to take serious and be on high alert." Scorpion replies.

Subzero's eyes broaden to the mentioning of Quan Chi, this is beginning to become even more serious. Anything that involves Quan Chi is never to be taken lightly, but the Lin Kuei alone wouldn't be enough to stop Shinnok and his army.

"Please tell me you have more up your sleeve than just us?" Subzero asks.

"I'm already ahead of you, after I'm done here I'll seek out Liu Kang himself. The thunder god along with his two stooges will greatly help to balance the scale for our success. So will you and your clan put our differences aside and see that Earth Realm's future is secure?" Scorpion asks feeling weak for turning to the Lin Kuei.

Reaching out Subzero shakes hands with Scorpion.

"Yes, as long as it is to protect Earth Realm. Is there anyway of preventing him from returning, I mean you do have full access to the Nether Realm?" Subzero asks.

"It would be next to impossible for me to try and take them on alone; You have no idea how many followers he has within the Nether Realm. I would be defeated rather quickly without the slightest sweat."

Scorpion stands in place continuing to speak with both Subzero and the eldest member. Some distance away within the area of the outside market, Liu Kang carries with him a basket. All he has come here for is some snacks and extra fruits for the festival which will be taking place at the Shalion temple tomorrow.

"Well if it isn't the champion of Mortal Kombat himself, we're all proud of you Liu. So what can I get you today?"

It's true after retaining the MK championship many have taken notice of him within the area. He has become that guy that many look up to and or idolize. Before he's able to answer the salesman something catches his attention which leads to him turning looking over at these men dressed in black and gray carry with them guns! The group approaches a certain individual grabbing him by his arm.

"If you could come with us sir, we've got a few questions we'd like to ask you." One of them tells.

"I already know what this is about, and I will not give up my set of blue prints!" He yells.

Seeing this as a problem Liu walks over pulling the guy from the other who holds the gun.

"Look I've got no idea what's going on, but this gentleman won't be going anywhere with you. Based on your uniform I can see that you obviously are not the police." Liu tells.

Asking the others to stand off to the side the man in uniform pulls out a taser.

"Look Mr. Kung Fu I'd get out of the way or be electrified."

That reply alone is enough to let him know these guys are definitely not with the authorities; and are probably of an illegal organization. With a smile Liu quickly kicks the taser out of the man's hand uppercutting him before he's able to do a thing. Performing a flying kick another of them is knocked back in the other direction ten ft.

"Look I don't want to fight any of you, can someone please just explain to me what's going on?" Liu asks.

At this point most of the shoppers and even sellers have stopped what they're doing looking on. Everyone just gets the feeling something exciting is about to happen. To see the champ in action outside the ring would be the greatest thing in the world! The man that they had been after makes a run for it while Liu reaches out calling for him to come back; but he's unsuccessful as the guy is soon out of sight.

"Stupid Shalion warrior, now look what you've done!" One of them yells out.

Wow has he become that popular that even these guys know who he is? But being consistent at what you do, eventually you'll be recognized. After he takes care of these guys, he needs to catch back up with the man they're after. Whatever it is they want, it must be very important.

"Lets take care of this little punk so we can get back on the track of our real target." Another of them says.

Not giving them a chance to get organized or ready, Liu flips up disarming them all of their weapons bicycle kicking one of them to the ground; having great reflexes blocking a punch and kick from one of them at his backside. Leg tripping the certain person he twists his ankle, being knocked over by another of them who comes from his right. Flipping up he cross faces the individual kneeing him in the stomach throwing him down to the ground. Everyone watching from the side begins chanting "Liu Kang!". Countering another kick Liu smashes a fast right hook into his face KO'ing the guy instantly! Just as he turns to another of them someone teleports out of nowhere tapping at his shoulder. Turning to face the individual, his eyes widen to see Sektor who punches him into a huge stack of Oranges and Apples!

"Mr. Silvan didn't get far, my unit was able to pick him up once he escaped from you all." Sektor says to the men who begin picking up their weapons.

All of them aim their guns at Liu, but Sektor steps forward informing them to set them down.

"Let him be, there is no point in killing him; besides he won't affect our business in any way." Sektor says in his robotic voice.

All bystanders are impressed while astounded to see as Sektor teleports the entire group of men out of sight. Just as Liu is about to stand, a large amount of flames form in front of him with a familiar fighter looking down on him. Putting out a hand the individual helps him to his feet; but what would this particular person be doing here? He's neither friend, nor allie so this is very interesting in deed.

"Is something going on? I mean lets face it, I've never really ever encountered you off tournament grounds Scorpion." Liu asks.

Glancing around at the people which stare at them, Scorpion informs Liu to follow him; having so many watching from the side would be completely unnecessary. Once they're out of sight the ninja spectre begins speaking.

"I've already met with Subzero and the Lin Kuei on the matter; but it would turn out the one known as Shinnok could soon be upon us."

Almost instantly after hearing the words of Scorpion, Liu Kang's heart jumps.

**Worlds Away**

A super cyborg zooms around in the city of Seattle terrorizing and destroying everything in it's path. Standing in it's way trying to bring it down is Captain America! The avenger throws out his shield but is unsuccessful at connecting with the head of the robotic enemy. Shooting lasers from it's eyes, Cap runs as fast as he can avoiding the lethal attack.

"Where did this thing come from, it's got massive power for being a machine," Captain America runs over finding a building to hide behind for the moment, "A better question would be, is who made it?"

Peeking his head from the corner Cap comes out once again to engage the enemy blocking one of it's laser blasts with his shield but is tossed back a few ft. Getting up he watches off to the side as it is whacked across the head, with maybe the most powerful projectile in the world.

"Thor thank goodness." Cap says to himself relieved.

The cyborg easily flips back up, facing the son of Odin firing off another set of laser beams which Thor easily knocks away using his hammer. Flying forward at high speeds he smashes the hammer into the chest area of the cyborg sending it into a parked truck! From a distance several civilians watch, but make sure not to get to close. Pulling itself out of the truck, the cyborg shoots missiles at Thor who spins his hammer at full speed sending them back in it's direction! But with great jump ability, the cyborg leaps 30 ft into the air landing in front of Thor.

"Well I can see you're a clever one, but it doesn't matter; I'll put you down regardless."

Standing off to the side, Captain America does nothing but watch wondering what will happen next. At this point there isn't much he can do, plus he might get in Thor's way if he tries to get involved. Something such as this should be a piece of cake for the god like avenger.

"I'm going to ask once and only once, who do you work for?" Thor asks.

The machine does not reply, but instead transforms it's hands into weapons quickly powering up it's energy canons! Swinging his hammer forward once again Thor bashes it across the head knocking it back in the other direction a few ft. With one hand he spins the hammer at high speeds with dark clouds forming in the area, thunder and lightning striking down on the hammer giving it even more power. Flying over to deliver the final blow Thor comes to a complete stop.

"What in the name?" Is all that comes out of his mouth.

He watches as the cyborg is torn apart before his very eyes; but it happens so fast that he really isn't sure what he just witnessed. When it is all set and done the cyborg's head as well as arms have been torn from it's body with a man in red boots and cape standing over the demolished enemy. The individual dressed in red and blue turns to Thor with a smirk on his face walking toward him. It isn't long before Thor realizes who this person is; heck he's been the most talked about hero since the merging of the two worlds.

"Well it would seem I've finally met the man of steel. I've heard many great things about you Superman." Thor reaches out shaking hands with the Kryptonian.

Moving from his position Captain America makes his way over to both Supes and Thor. Seeing the two of them together sends shockwaves down his back.

"I'm taking it you're the mighty Thor, you're quiet the hero yourself," Supes turns shaking hands with Cap, "It's good to see you again Captain, I really do wish I had more time to talk but I'm sort of busy at the moment." Superman informs.

Before any of them are able to say another word, Superman's JL communicator goes off in which he asks both avengers to excuse him for that moment walking off to the side.

"Hello Booster, I'm a bit busy at the moment try and make this quick."

Supes listens in nodding his head, but at a certain point his eyes widen with his mouth doing the same.

"They did WHAT! Where are they now?" Superman asks raising his voice somewhat.

Both Thor and Cap look at one another wondering what's going on, hopefully it isn't something to serious.

"Alright Booster, I'll be there in a minute; tell Power Girl to wait for me in the conference room! Don't you worry about Batman, I'll get a hold of him as soon as I get there...Superman out."

Turning his attention back to Thor and Captain America he can see that both of them look extremely worried.

"Is everything ok?" Thor is the one to ask from them both.

"Yeah everything is fine, I've got something I need to take care of. But don't worry, I'll definitely see the two of you around." Superman tells.

Using his Justice League teleport device he is transported to the watchtower in seconds. Once there he marches to the conference room with his fists tight!

**Wayne Manor**

Down inside the batcave, Bruce sits at the bat computer with his uniform on the mask hanging off to the side typing away trying to open up the files within the set time of Lois's disappearance. It would have been easier had he jumped aboard when this case began, but there is no room to complain and he'll just have to make the best of things. Opening another document his JL communicator goes off again, he's been ignoring it for the past thirty minutes. What is so important that they'd need him right now; but you just never know. Reaching over he picks it up answering the call.

"Batman here, what seems to be the problem?"

"Get up here to the tower, we're having a team meeting and I need you here for it." Superman tells.

Giving his teammate the ok Batman ends the transaction, putting a gloved finger to his chin. Something about Superman's voice just didn't sound right, there is definitely something going on and he'd better get up there and see what. Minimizing everything on screen he lifts the cowl over his face teleporting himself to the JL tower using his device. Walking past Martian both say hello to one another as he continues forward. Walking past the lounge is when things become weird; everyone seems to stare at him with even some snickering. Even Zatanna looks at him in a strange way which really gets him worried. Continuing forward he comes to a stop in front of the conference room where Wonder Woman stands with crossed arms looking up at him.

"Before you and I enter I would like to clear some things up about what you saw earlier."

It is then that the door to the conference room opens with Superman standing in the doorway.

"You can speak with Diana in a bit, but for now I need you in here."

Supes grabs Batman by his arm pulling him into the room shutting the door behind them. Looking around there is no one else in the room except the two of them an..and...and Power Girl!

"Why don't you take a seat Bruce, this might take a while." Superman says pulling out a chair for the dark knight.

Now it all makes sense, the looks he was getting on his way here! Almost everyone must know what happened between he and Power Girl back at Blossom Esplanade! And it doesn't help that she smiles at him one bit. Shaking his head, he can't believe he's actually being questioned by a teammate involving something like this.

**To Be Continue**


	29. Plan Comes Into Play

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 29: Plan comes into play**

Out in the lounge area of the watchtower, the league members talk amongst themselves speculating on this latest news. It isn't fully known if what is being passed around is fully true, but it doesn't matter; this is something to talk about, which does not involve patrol or saving the world. Sitting at a table away from everyone else Zatanna listens in on what some of the leaguers are saying. There is no way it could be true, Batman would never stop in the middle of a mission for pleasure; especially not with a teammate!

"Yeah the way I heard it is Power Girl totally took control of the action, pretty much dominating the bat." One of them says snickering.

"He seemed to be walking fine when he passed us, I felt sure she would have crushed him." The group giggles together.

Listening off to the side Zatanna just rolls her eyes at what she's hearing. Hopefully this is just all a misunderstanding, there's no way Bruce would do something like that. Standing within the conference room is both Superman and Batman with Power Girl who sits. Looking the dark knight in the eyes Supes can tell he isn't going to follow his previous instruction.

"Didn't I just ask you to have a seat."

The capped crusader doesn't reply at all just looking away from Kal over at PG who taps a finger over the table top. Moving over a little bit Superman grabs the chair pushing it forward forcing Batman into the seat. Power Girl almost laughs but stops herself from doing so just holding it in. Walking across the table Superman has a seat as well, staring them both down. It's a bit surprising that neither of them says a word, which means they must have done what everyone's been talking about.

"Power Girl hasn't said a word since I brought her in here; so you mind telling me what's going on." Superman asks Batman directly.

You would think how long the two of them have been working together and how well they know one another, that Supes should know the rumor which has been going around has been vastly blown out of proportion.

"Look Clark we were in a situation which we thought was something else and needed to get out of."

"Oh so you thought using my cousin in a way such as that was your only way out. You're one of the most clever guys I know around, you could have found another way!" Supes says.

"I'd watch your tone Smallville, it was her idea." Batman replies.

About to say something Superman is a bit stunned with nothing coming out of his mouth, turning his attention back to Power Girl who still taps a finger over the table's surface not giving him eye contact at all. She continues to do so but eventually the silence between the three becomes awkward; a grin forming on the side of her face.

"Look what do you want me to say, I had to think up something quick; heck this wouldn't have happened if you didn't send Booster. Both Batman and I figured it was security on the way."

Superman just shakes his head listening to what she says, not really agreeing with how they handled the situation.

"I hope you realize how unprofessional you two handled this, I don't care who's idea it was just don't let.."

Supes is cut off by Power Girl.

"Wait hold on a second there, you do realize I'm not Kara I can take care of myself; besides I don't know of any woman who would pass up a freebie with Bruce Wayne." Karen says, but puts a hand to her mouth realizing what she just said!

Sitting in place Superman's mouth drops a bit while Batman sits back in his seat his mouth opening as well. Both stare her down as she blushes, having no clue why she said that out loud.

"Look I'm sorry it came out like that, are we done here yet? All we were doing was making out, it was nothing more than that; so are we free to go? Plus if this had been you, no one would be questioning you on the matter." Power Girl says standing from her chair.

"Have a seat Karen, we aren't quiet done here yet."Superman says.

"Excuse me yes we are, if you want anymore details just ask him." PG says pointing at Batman.

Pushing in the chair she walks for the exit opening and closing the door leaving the two of them. Once outside she looks into the eyes of Wonder Woman before completely walking off. Still sitting within the conference room Batman explains to Supes in depth what happened making sure he fully understands without any further questions or concerns. Seeing as the two of them were at a park devoted to couples, if PG and himself were caught in the security area searching around they would have suffered pretty high consequences. But thinking back on what the purpose of the park is, Karen realized if they were found in the position of making out, the security people would see it as a couple who just found a random place to pleasure each other.

"Ok now I see, so were you able to find anything involving your investigation?" Superman asks.

"I downloaded a large amount of their past security footage, but it will take a couple days to sort it all out. Let's remember the last Lois was seen there was month's ago; but don't worry I'll contact you if I find anything important."

Standing up from his chair Batman pushes it in with Superman doing the same both JL members walking for the exit Supes opening the door. Both are a bit surprised to see Wonder Woman standing in the doorway.

"Oh hey Diana, what are you doing standing outside the door," Supes puts a hand up to his head scratching at his hair feeling a growing suspicion, "You weren't listening in on our conversation were you?" Superman asks.

The princess looks up at both men but keeps a straight face.

"I've got work to do back in Gotham, but if you guys need me you know how to reach me."

Batman pats them both over the shoulder heading down the hall. Knowing something is on the mind of Diana Supes takes her by the wrist asking her to follow him into the conference room. While in stride down the hall Batman stops in place hearing his name being said within the lounge area. His eyes narrow to see Power Girl sitting at a table with Flash, Canary and Zatanna.

"For being all dark and gloomy, he actually isn't a bad kisser; I noticed he was especially good with his tongue." Karen says with a grin.

Both Flash and Black Canary laugh while Zatanna frowns a little bit. Is Power Girl really bragging about this; why would Bruce do that with her, she's totally not his type? The magician wonders if it had been her if Bruce would have went about it the same way.

"Seriously though he isn't such a bad guy, who know's maybe I could be the light to his darkness." Power Girl teases.

But seeing the serious expressions and Flash's terrified face she realizes it could only mean one thing. Re positioning she turns looking up at Batman who gives her the bat glare.

"I'd like to speak to you in private." Batman informs.

Not wanting to cause any problems she waves to the others.

"It looks like I'm in trouble guys, I hope he doesn't spank me to hard...you won't, will you?" PG says to Batman as a way of teasing.

"Enough jokes, this will only take a moment of your time."

Leading them both out into the hall he explains to her that telling everyone about what happened isn't necessary, and will only cause distractions. She quickly reveals to him it wasn't her who told everyone in the first place, and that since whoever did so she'd make it less distracting by giving the details to anyone interested in knowing. Making it clear he doesn't want her speaking with others about it, the two go their separate ways. Inside the conference room Superman finally breaks out the question.

"I've noticed you've been acting a little strange towards me since we've got back from the tournament some time ago. I thought it would pass off but it hasn't, would you mind telling me what's going on?" Superman asks.

Part of her is glad he finally asked, but at the same time she's surprised it took him this long to say something.

"Well obviously you have no clue I saw exactly what you and Batman were doing with those women. It's quiet sad really, you're supposed to be someone everyone looks up to."

Listening to her words almost makes him laugh; so that is why she's been a bit off for some time.

"I had know idea you had seen that, I guess I should clear up a few things which happened that day. It may have looked like something from your prospective, but it was all just a misunderstanding."

**Worlds Away**

Entering through the front gates Liu Kang continues forward to the Shalion temple calling out the name of Raiden. It doesn't take long for the thunder god to appear right in front of his path, the student of Bo Rai Chu bowing down to Raiden.

"Judging by your urgent tone I'd say something is wrong, if so than speak Liu Kang."

Standing up straight Liu brushes himself off clearing his throat before doing so.

"I'm not sure if you've had any idea of this, but I've just received word from Scorpion, the ninja who attends most Mortal Kombat tournaments that Shinnok could be returning to Earth Realm soon. I'm not sure how reliable a source the ninja is, but this is something you should be aware of."

The eyes of Raiden broaden at the news given to him by the Shalion fighter! But that just isn't possible, the sorcerer by the books should have no way of returning. Something is definitely going on, even though Scorpion is someone you wouldn't trust fully he wouldn't come to them with information like this unless there were some truth to it.

"Where is Scorpion now?" Raiden asks.

"I really don't know, he sort of just disappeared leaving only flames behind and I didn't ask where he was headed. But lets take this worse case scenario that Shinnok is indeed on his way back; how should we prepare for that?" Liu asks.

The thunder god crosses his arms giving it some thought before answering. The best any of them could do at this point is to stay alert and inform as many of earth's defenses as they can. For now that is about all they can do, seeing as they have no idea when this supposedly will occur.

"For now just keep your guard up, if and when this threat is confirmed I'll inform the elder gods myself."

Back inside the Nether Realm the ninja spectre Scorpion returns but makes it his main priority to keep a low profile and not to be seen by anyone. There is no doubt in his mind that Quan Chi will return to Shinnok to report the ninja; in fact he probably already has. The only time he ever works for someone is if there is something in it for himself; but with this late development that would be very unlikely.

"Subzero and the Lin Kuei along with the Shalion fighters are hardly enough, it might result in civilians having to fight if Shinnok does so happen to bring with him his army."

Continuing down his path, he makes sure not to be out in the open moving in the area's which provide shelter.

**Worlds Away**

Standing within one of the backup facilities of the Avengers, Ironman works on one of the many computers located within the area. Looking up from what he does the ceiling inside the room opens; Thor entering from above with some type of machine in his grasp. Hovering down next to Ironman Thor sets the destroyed robot onto the ground.

"Whenever you have the time, it would be beneficial for you to try and figure out where this thing came from. When I encountered it earlier it seemed to have been attacking at random." Thor informs.

Bending over somewhat Ironman lifts up the destroyed enemy taking it over to a table setting it within the middle area. Stepping back somewhat he walks over to the end of the table punching in a code on the pad which activates the scanner. Both teammates watch as the mess is scanned, with Ironman walking back over to his computer.

"It might take some time, so if you'd like just make yourself at home." Ironman says.

Thor just shakes his head but stands in place not minding the wait at all. In a way it's strange to meet up in battle with the heroes of this other earth, but at the same time it's a good thing that there is more help around. But with the good there comes the bad, with even more super powered criminals populating the earth. With the passing of four minutes the scan comes to a complete stop giving the results of unidentified.

"So what now, we've got to figure out where this thing came from. When I engaged it in battle, it seemed like something even the military wouldn't be able to create."

Looking over some stuff with on his computer Tony doesn't reply right away; having his attention on the screen in front of him. He's got a lot on the agenda for the remainder of the week, starting off with several meetings. Sometimes being the owner of Stark Industries can be very time consuming, but he wouldn't give it up for anything. Eventually he looks up from his screen to see the scan came up with no results.

"It looks like I'll have to give this thing a closer look," Ironman steps away from his computer walking over to the destroyed cyborg/robot, "Whoever created this thing really didn't want it to be traced back to them."

Tony has some of the best high tech systems there are, so whoever is behind this is probably a professional. Just then through one of the intercoms is the voice of Captain America which comes through informing any available members should report to his location to help with a situation.

"You can stay here and finish up whatever it is you're doing, I'll take care of this." Thor informs.

Flying up Thor exits out of the same way he entered through the ceiling which is still open. Carrying a small device at his side he's able to see the exact coordinates of Cap. Out within a city some distance away the police sit in the living room of both Bob Hendeers and Kiray Hendeers. The officers go over with them the details of when they last saw their daughter.

"Did anything seem off about Daisy before the two of you turned in last night. Remember that any and all information will help us with this investigation."

The two parents look at one another trying to think of anything that may lead to a clue. If their daughter has indeed been taken, in most cases the more time goes by that something isn't done; the chances of them finding her alive degrade.

"Well I guess she was a little more energetic than usual, but what little girl isn't when her birthday is only three days away." Bob informs.

One of the officers writes this information down.

"At around what time did this occur?"

"I'd say right around dinner, we were given a invitation to a really big event. A lot of big names attended such as Ted Harikson, Lex Luthor and Klint Gersayer to name a few."

Both officers look at one another one of them writing this information down.

"If possible we'd like a list of all who attended; this sounds like we could have a potential lead. Within an environment with that many people, someone could have eyed your daughter out and followed you folks home."

Bob shakes his head getting up from the sofa heading upstairs to find the booklet which listed everyone who attended. Seeing as it was a private event, most spots were reserved with record being kept of all who attended.

"We're also going to need to speak with your son whenever he returns from school, he may have seen something you didn't."

"Yes that'll be just fine, he'll be home a little after three thirty."

Looking down Thor puts the device away landing with force at the side of Spiderman. The wall crawler hides behind a wrecked car which was done by the things which are attacking.

"Man these things sure are something else, good thing you showed up I'm sure Cap, Hulk and I would've had a hard time taking them."

Peeking from the corner of the vehicle Thor takes a look what they're up against. His eyes narrow at what he's seeing; he's already encountered these beings before!

"I've seen these creatures before, I actually fought alongside the Justice League to take them out; but they disappeared before we were able to defeat them." Thor notifies.

If he didn't already, he's now got the full attention of Spiderman, but before either of them is able to do a thing another of their teammate's jumps down on top of the car looking at them both.

"So are the two of you going to get involved or just watch?" Spiderwoman asks jumping off the vehicle running toward the enemies.

Lifting up his hammer, Thor somewhat zooms into the air passing Spiderwoman knocking one of them over with his weapon. With great leap ability Hulk latches on to one of them but is knocked off to the side. Moving from behind the vehicle Spidy follows the rest of his team not wanting to let them down; but really he'd like to know what these things are. With it's great strength one of them reaches out whacking an approaching Spiderwoman knocking her out cold. Swinging from one building to another Spiderman tries to look for a good opening to try and begin his attack.

"Man these things really are something else, talk about tough skin I'm starting to wonder if anything phases them." Captain America says throwing his shield out.

The projectile connects with one of them but does little damage traveling back into the arms of Cap. Flying around circling one of them Thor picks up speed getting ready to try and put it down for good. Another of them shoots some type of laser from it's eyes seeming to stun the Hulk running over and grabbing the brute by his neck. Opening it's mouth it blasts something in the face of the Hulk which knocks him out also causing him to revert back to Bruce Banner. Just as Thor is about to set up for his move all the creatures disappear in a blinding flash of light.

"What in the world! I can't see a single thing, what's going on?" Spidy asks yelling out.

It isn't long before they all regain their sight, but just as it had been before they're nowhere to be seen. Yelling out in frustration Thor hovers down punching into the ground below. However they keep teleporting like that, must be the work of someone else. As far as any of them can tell, those things are completely brainless.

"So it would seem they've got away from me again!" Thor says tightening his fist.

Moving from their positions, both Captain America and Spiderman make their way over to the side of Thor.

"I don't know, but something just doesn't feel right. I'm not understanding why they appear and destroy things and leave just as soon as they're going to be taken out!" Thor says kicking at the ground.

Listening to Thor while observing the area Spiderman notices many civilians who stand around who were probably watching no doubt. But that's when it hits him!

"Ah guys I think I might have an idea what this is about! They didn't just leave...they took Hulk and Spiderwoman with them!"

Realizing what Spiderman says is true, both Thor as well as Cap find their blood pumping a lot faster than normal! What could this mean, was this all at random? Or did someone have this planned out? None of them have answers, but the sooner they get back to base the better so they can sort this all out.

Outside the earth's atmosphere inside that of the JL watch tower a few of the leaguers watch on screen seeing that there is a problem in Nepal, a part of the group beaming themselves down to the area. Right away Green Lantern recognizes the things with march around destroying the area.

"I must warn you all that these things are tough, so don't take them lightly. They might be big, but be careful; they're a lot faster than they look." Green Lantern tells.

Flying forward GL glows a bright green creating a massive mountain with his ring smashing it into the head of the closes of them which falls off balance. Adding on to his attack he creates a jet flying and crashing into the head of the creature knocking it over.

"Maybe these guys are faster than what you say, but there is no way they're touching me. I've never seen anything this large move at light speeds." Flash says zooming forward.

Increasing his acceleration and speed Flash runs around one of them jumping up and punching it in the area of the stomach actually having an affect on it because of the speed he goes at enhancing the power in the hit. Flapping her wings Hawkgirl takes flight holding her weapon close to her body.

"Do you have any idea where these things came from, they're certainly foreign to the Justice League?" Hawkgirl asks.

Gliding down on top of one she swing her weapon at it but is unable to fully follow through being grabbed by her ankles and thrown off to the side. Using her wings she's able to stay airborne not falling to the rough surface below.

"I'm not sure where they originated from, but Captain Marvel along with Batman and myself encountered foes similar if not identical to these." Green Lantern replies.

Creating a boulder GL blocks the attempt of a punch from the beast which fights against him. Quickly creating an enormous shovel he smacks it across the face knocking it off balance once again. Creating a hand he grabs it by it's neck throwing smashing it into the ground below.

"Maybe it would have been a good idea to have brought Martian along with us, he might have been able to read their minds. But something tells me there wouldn't be much to find out." Green Lantern says.

Getting back up from the ground the creature doesn't appear to really be hurt at all, but hey it usually is never easy anyway. Spotting a free tire which was part of a now vehicle in flames, Flash dashes over picking it up with an idea in mind. Standing in place he sizes up the creature before proceeding while in place he spins his body in circles reaching up to speeds of sound throwing the tire out at the creature which falls back a bit roaring out.

"Wherever these things come from, it's probably dirty; let's just say a shower would be very sufficient for these guys." Flash says.

Flying toward one of them at full speed Hawkgirl is grabbed by her shoulders and slammed down into the street below being held there. Creating a shark with his ring Green Lantern bites into the arm of the creature which he engages, knocking it over creating a massive boot. Re positioning in the air somewhat he creates a missile launcher aiming it down on the fallen foe, but with a huge flash of light the beast is gone!

"You can't be serious, this is the same thing which happened last time." Hal/Green Lantern says to himself hovering down to the ground.

Speeding over to the Side of GL Flash puts a two fingers to his chin looking around.

"So is that what they did last time you met with these things? How were they able to do that anyway? Not to mention what happened to Hawkgirl?" Flash asks.

Both men look around, but she's nowhere in sight.

"I'm sure she just returned back to the watch tower, it's possible she got called in for something urgent. To answer your other question, yes these things disappeared on me the first time I fought against them. I think there might be more to this than what we know." GL says.

Making sure the area is clear of any danger the two beam themselves back to the watch tower. Both men do find it weird that she'd leave during battle.

**Worlds Away**

Inside the facility of the group who call themselves the Panda Masters, both Sektor and Cyrax enter into a back room bowing down to Hideakin Ioa the man responsible for the entire organization.

"You two may now stand, I'm quiet thankful that you're both apart of my organization. At this rate I'll have to put the two of you as 2nd in command with the type of production you've been producing."

Both cyborgs stand in place listening to what he has to say. It is true though, so far since they've joined they've had no problem completing any of the missions assigned taking out anyone who has tried to stand in their way

"I do have a new mission for you both, there is a set of documents which could come in handy for our organization, but the one's who hold this are really lethal. If I'm correct you've previously been apart of this group, they call themselves the Lin Kuei!"

**To Be Continue**


	30. More Taken

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 30: More taken**

Being transported back within the watch tower, both Green Lantern along with the Flash make their way over to Black Canary who seems to be looking over the daily maintenance. Both just stand in place watching her for a little bit, knowing at this particular moment it's probably best for neither of them to mess up her concentration. Setting some of the papers off to the side, she notices them.

"What can I help you two with?" She asks in a somewhat agitated tone.

The two JL members can tell she's obviously moody, which is why they should get straight to the point.

"We're sorry to get in the way of whatever it is you're doing, but have you by any chance seen Hawk Girl?" Green Lantern asks.

Thinking about it for a moment she looks at them both shaking her head, informing them the last time she had seen Hawk Girl was close to an hour ago. Her answer doesn't help them out one bit seeing as they were just with her on a mission not even ten minutes ago! There is no need to panic just yet, she'll most likely turn up soon. If not than they'll have to put together a search party.

Down within earth a man sits within a cafe; seated outside enjoying the bright sunny weather. He wears shades to block out the sun, looking over the menu not sure what to order. Hearing footsteps approaching, he lowers the menu displaying a smile.

"Hey Diana, it's great to see you made it. Heck it's great we both found time in our busy schedules to finally do this."

Standing Bucky walks around pulling out a chair for Diana, who takes a seat. Just as him, she to wears shades over her eyes to try and conceal her identity from the civilians. Dating while being a member of the Justice League or Avengers can be chaotic as far as time is concerned. Walking back over Bucky sits back within his seat.

"So what are you going to get?" Bucky asks.

"I'm not sure yet, but I can honestly say there are some good choices."

Looking over the choices for a minute or two, both decide what they'd like. Once the waiter comes over they notify him of what they'd like. Taking the order he walks away entering into the kitchen area. Reaching out across the table Diana places her hands on the tops of Bucky's.

"So has anything out of the ordinary happened for you today? Me personally it's just been another day in the world of a superhero." Diana asks with a smile.

Bucky thinks about it for a second but there isn't anything really which happened out of the ordinary, which he can recall. But than again there is one thing that sort of stands out within his mind which happened recently.

"I'm not sure what to make of it, but earlier when patrolling with a few teammates; with the disappearance of our enemies, we also lost two of our own."

Sitting back this news puzzles her, but what could that mean?

**Worlds Away**

Coming closer to the Lin Kuei temple, Cyrax stops his group in their tracks awaiting the signal of the other groups before they proceed. Being one of the leaders in the Panda Masters is a great privilege, overseeing what goes on in the group builds leadership skills.

"Cyrax, what exactly are we waiting for? Sitting around doing nothing will not get the job done."

Looking out many yards away, all within the group observe a red light which shines before dieing down.

"That is our cue to move forward." Cyrax tells.

Leading his unit with great caution, Cyrax scans the area to make sure there is no one around watching them. Getting the results back the group moves forward in the direction of the Lin Kuei temple. Coming up closer to the entrance, two Lin Kuei members come into sight who train with one another. Neither of them is able to react being shot down by a few of the Panda Master members. Fully on guard Cyrax steps ahead of everyone kicking the front door open!

"What is the meaning of this?" Is all that comes out of the eldest member's mouth.

Over in another corner of the massive room a wall explodes, due to that of an explosion. With the dust clearing, Sektor enters along with close to twenty other guys. Shooting a missile from his chest, the cyborg knocks over one of the statue's located in the middle of the room. Entering the room from a nearby staircase, Subzero's eyes widen at what he sees!

"Sektor and Cyrax! What is the meaning of this?" Subzero demands.

"If you give us what we came for than this meeting will be a lot shorter than it has to be; but if not we will take it with force. Now if you could kindly hand over the documents, to the Lin Kuei weaponry we'll be on our way."

They can't be serious, there is no chance the Lin Kuei would give up such top secured information! What exactly are Cyrax and Sektor up to, and who are these strange people with them. Aside from that, there is no way the Lin Kuei will give anything to an outsider free; even if they were previously apart of the clan. Creating an ice ball, Subzero shoots it off at Sektor who dodges the attack shooting a missile at Subz, who freezes it before it's able to reach him.

"I suggest you and your little group leave now before the Lin Kuei and I have to exterminate you all. It is something I'd rather not do to past members, but it will be our only option." Subzero tells.

With his chest opening Cyrax shoots out a net toward Subz who jumps out of the way dodging the attack! It is at this time that the remainder of the Lin Kuei members present within the room begin fighting against the group who call themselves the Panda Masters. Sitting within his chair the eldest member just watches.

"I see the Lin Kuei is still stubborn as ever!" Sektor yells out in his robotic tone knocking one of the ninja's over.

**Worlds Away**

Entering into the massive theater area, Tony Stark fixes his tie pulling out his ticket from his pocket trying to locate his seat; a woman pulling it from his hands.

"Don't tell me you forgot where we're sitting already? Remember we're in row six, g6 and g7."

Locking arms with him she leads them both to their seats. Removing his shades he looks up at the purple curtain which at the moment covers the stage. Since he's got off the plane over an hour ago, the city of Gotham is just like he heard. Before he was even able to get into his taxi, he was almost robbed! Thank goodness the police were nearby, and intervened.

"Aren't you excited Tony? Sandra Bridey is the greatest pop star of this decade, who knows maybe with someone of your stature, we could get some alone time with her. Lets be real, this type of thing is down my lane; so why is it you agreed to travel with me to Gotham?"

Still staring at the curtain he looks down at his watch wondering when the show will begin. There are things he's got on the agenda for later in the day. Feeling Torah patting him over the shoulder he turns to her.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

Shaking her head she looks away from him, realizing he didn't listen to anything she just said. It's true she adores Mr. Stark very much, but it is things such as that which annoy her about him.

"I was just asking, what is it you came to Gotham for?"

Looking up on stage the curtain opens with much of the crowd cheering watching as Sandra comes into sight waving to the crowd wearing a bright yellow and orange dress.

"I will actually be attending a fundraiser which will be hosted by Gotham's very own prince billionaire Bruce Wayne later this evening."

"Where did you here he was a prince? That sure is a first for me." She speaks loud trying to be heard over the cheering.

"He's not actually, but with all that money he might as well be. Everyone knows I use my money to help better this world, but this seems to be your typical spoiled kid with too much money he hasn't got a clue what to do with it." Tony replies.

Sitting back she looks away from him and up unto the stage. Outside of the city some distance away, the Teen Titans battle against an unknown group of enemies. Yelling out loud Conner jumps high into the air landing and punching into the turf below trying to knock the enemies off balance. The attempt by Super boy is unsuccessful.

"Man these things sure are tough, I'm really starting to wonder where they came from."

Running out past Super boy, Red Robin leaps into the air throwing out a few birdarangs; in which some are dodged while others connect with the intended target. Even than it does little to no damage against these enemies who stand at roughly seven ft tall.

"I wonder what these things are made of, from what I can tell they're actual living organisms. I highly doubt they're cyborgs or robots." Red Robin tells.

Flying forward Wonder Girl wraps her lasso around one of them tightening it around it's waist. Swinging it around for a little she smashes it face first into the cement pavement. Taking to the air as well Super boy hovers above them zooming down smashing his fist into the side of the the closes of them. The life form is knocked back, but digs it's claws into the turf before it ends up in the side of a truck.

"Man you got to hand it to these things, they sure are tough." Super boy says.

Using his laser vision he shoots out at another of them which grabs that of a huge piece of glass deflecting it back on Super boy tossing him in the other direction a few yards. Just than something seems to come out of nowhere at top speeds that the human eye couldn't even begin to comprehend/follow!

"It looks to me like you guys could use some help. But don't worry I'll take care of these guys in a flash, after all they can't hurt what they can't touch."

Zooming around at high speeds Kid Flash knocks a few of them over with ease, feeling really good about his handy work. Pulling out his staff Red Robin runs forward trying to engage the life forms in battle but is knocked back by one of them which shoots a blast from it's mouth. Before Red Robin hits the ground, Super Boy catches him out of mid air setting him down.

"Just like you I'd sure like to know where these things came from, they aren't anywhere near the toughest enemies we've faced, but are still unique regardless." Conner says flying forward.

Punching into another of them, this time Super boy sends it into a building with the shattering of glass and the screams of civilians as a reaction. Running circles around one of them, Kid Flash punches it high into the air, and as it comes down he zooms over catching it by it's throat and throwing it into a nearby bench.

"Much to easy, these guys may be durable but they don't put up much a fight. It's really disappointing, I really wanted to get in some good action today." Kid Flash says.

While Wonder Girl lifts up one by it's ankle, two more of them come from her blind side grabbing ahold of her body while she struggles to get them off. Coming down on another of them Super boy punches at it, while it reaches up grabbing him by the throat not letting go. Just as Red Robin and Kid Flash are about to jump in, a blast of light takes away their sight for several seconds; and when they regain their sight the enemies are gone, but so are Super Boy and Wonder Girl!

"Oh ok, so what just happened?" Kid Flash turns looking over at Red Robin, "That is like not cool at all, Cassie and Conner just like got wiped out or something!"

Walking over to the side of Kid Flash, Red Robin narrows his eyes trying to make sense of what just happened; but for the first time in awhile, he has no clue. Hopefully both Super boy and Wonder girl will be just fine, and find their way back from wherever it is they've gone.

"I don't know Kid Flash, but this doesn't look good at all; lets relocate with the rest of our team. I'll try and figure out what happened when we get back to base." Red Robin informs.

Back within the city of Gotham, the show of Sandra Bridey continues on, with the entire audiences enjoying themselves. With the passing of another hour and forty, the show comes to an end with everyone standing to their feet applauding Sandra along with the entire band. She bows down blowing even occasional kisses to everyone around.

"Wow she truly is amazing isn't she Tony, I think Bridey is my new idol." Torah says with sparkles in her eyes.

"Speak of the devil." Tony says looking across the room.

Standing while clapping suited in a black tuxedo is non other than Bruce Wayne himself. With the event he has set up for later, you'd think he'd be in his mansion helping set everything up. But than again he's probably paid people to do that for him. Clearing his throat, Tony begins walking toward Gotham's finest but is grabbed by Torah.

"And where do you think you're going? You weren't just going to leave me now, were you?"

"It would seem I'm not the only big name who attended this event. Look over there, it's Wayne! I'll be seeing him later tonight, but I guess I'll have a quick word with him since he's here."

Taking his hand into hers the two of them walk over together, but just as they approach, a group of women jump in front of them; all clearly fans of Bruce Wayne and obviously have never met him. He's surrounded with some of them touching him, while they ask many questions all at once. Using his charm he sort of just brushes past them, right in the direction of Tony.

"Greetings Mr. Wayne, I'm Tony Stark and will be attending your fundraiser tonight. I heard there's going to be lots of good food and music." Tony says putting out his hand.

Reaching out Bruce shakes hands with him, and after a few moments the memory of the man comes back. A grin forms on his face remembering working on the same team with him as Batman, months ago at the Mortal Kombat tournament. The world may know Tony Stark and Ironman to be one, but that will never come to reality with Bruce Wayne and Batman.

"It's great to finally meet you Mr. Stark, I've heard about you a lot since the merging of the two earths. I don't know if it's a good thing or not, but a lot of people compare the two of us. I know one things for sure, I don't go flying around fighting crime like yourself." Bruce says in his playboy tone.

All three of them laugh together; Tony loving the sense of humor from Wayne.

"But overall I love what Stark Industries is doing, your company is really helping to make this world a better place, something we need more of. I don't recall seeing you on the guest list.'"

"I'm sure you didn't, this was a last minute thing." Tony replies.

"Oh I see, than I'm sure it's probably been updated. May I ask who the beautiful lady is?" Bruce asks taking her hand into his lightly kissing at the area of her wrist.

"The name is Torah Fesico, it's a pleasure meeting you Mr. Wayne." She says with a smirk.

Looking at them both Tony raises an eyebrow quickly changing the subject.

"Being a bachelor like yourself Bruce, please enlighten me on why you came to this event alone. I mean come on you're practically a magnet when it comes to women?" Tony asks.

"Well actually I did come with someone, but she had to leave during the middle of the show. But you said you're attending my event tonight, so perhaps you will see her." Bruce replies.

The three of them just stand there within the middle area of the room just chatting while more and more people continue to exit the theater. Off to the side a man approaches the three of them with a paper in hand.

"Sorry to interrupt, but management of the show informed me that Sandra herself would like to meet and speak with you Mr. Wayne."

Wait what? Are you serious, so you mean to tell me now even the hottest pop star wants to meet this guy. The fists of Tony tighten, becoming a bit annoyed with this Bruce Wayne! The gentleman holding the paper turns to Tony, with his eyes widening a bit.

"Oh wow Tony Stark, I don't believe any of us knew you were attending as a spectator. Just follow Bruce to her preparation room; I know she'd love to meet you as well."

Hearing this eases him up a bit; Bruce taking the slip of paper from the individual.

"Shall we." Bruce says.

The employee working with the organization shows them which hall to go down to get to the room of Sandra. Walking down the hall, Tony places his hands within the sides of his pockets. Coming to a stop in front of the room, Bruce is the one to knock with a woman answering the door.

"Oh it's just you, she's right over there."

Entering into the room, they walk over approaching Sandra who sits in front of a mirror. Re positioning she looks up at the three of them.

"No way...NO WAY! Wow...I can't believe I'm looking at both Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark standing in front of me!"

Both Tony and Bruce smile at her excitement, but maintain their straight postures trying to stay professional. Standing from her seat she just seems to stare at them for a few moments as they do the same, admiring her presence just as much.

"I'm very sorry about that," Sandra says breaking the silence, "You're both even more handsome in person. Can I get you guys anything to drink?" She asks walking over to a refrigerator.

Both men just shake their heads informing her they will be just fine, but Torah accepts the offer. Coming back over she hands the glass of wine to Torah, asking if they'd like to have a seat; Torah also being the only one to do so. After some time the two of them finally take a seat as well. What feels like hours finally comes to an end with the four of them standing up from the table, Sandra, Tony and Torah laughing.

"Well that sure was fun; I'm going to be in Gotham for a few more days, so how about dinner tonight? I'd love for my fiancee to meet you all?" Sandra asks.

Bruce informs her tonight he'd be unable to make it because of his big event, Tony also confirming he'll also be attending the fundraiser.

"Ok, so how about tomorrow night? Please, I'd really love it?"

Both men look at one another and then back at her both saying that would work for them. Looks like Tony will have to cancel his early morning flight out of Gotham for tomorrow morning. Exchanging numbers with them both she informs them she'll come up with a time/place and give them a call. Saying goodbye the three of them exit out of her room, heading their separate ways.

**Worlds Away**

The Lin Kuei fought hard against the Panda Masters eventually causing the group to retreat. The Masters were unsuccessful at obtaining what they came for, being completely out numbered by the Lin Kuei on their home turf.

"We will have to increase security, I'm sure they will be back soon and we need to be ready for them."

Looking around at the damage within the area, Subzero shakes his head at what occurred seeing the damage throughout the main room.

**Gotham City**

The day comes and goes bringing up the rising of the moon. The Wayne Manor is opened to many guests who begin entering through, showing their invitations. Dick Grayson stands in the front area greeting most everyone who comes through but is finally relieved of his duties by another individual. He may not live with Bruce, but he volunteered to help out with the fundraiser. Entering in wearing shades Tony looks around, impressed with the overall structure of the place. This guy sure knows how to throw a party, this is a lot of people!

"Is there anything I can help you with? The food and drinks should be out in another fifteen."

"I was just looking for Bruce, the man responsible for all of this."

"Master Wayne is running late, but I'm sure he'll be here soon. I wouldn't wait up, sometimes he adds things to his agenda." Alfred informs.

Shaking his head, Stark walks away from the older man thinking to himself. What could this guy be doing that he's late to his own party? Looking around to see if there are any big names around, Tony's eyes narrow to see Emma Frost talking with a group of people! What the heck is she doing here? Walking over in the direction of her, someone steps out in front of him.

"Hello Tony, what brings you to a place like this?"

Looking down at Carol Danvers, his eyes again widen. What business does she have attending a fundraiser by Bruce?

"That's my business, but the real question is why are you here; and did you know Emma Frost is here as well." Tony says.

Pointing over in her direction, Carol looks and judging by the expression on her face it's obvious she had no clue she was present. But thinking about it a little, Tony knows exactly why Emma's here. Not long ago she came to him on the behalf of Klint Gersayer, to try and get him to combine Stark Industries with Zelsztech! And now she must be here to try and convince Bruce to do the same with Wayne Enterprises!

"Is everything ok Tony? Seriously, you look like you've just seen a ghost or something." Carol asks.

"I'll be fine, all I need is a drink." Tony replies.

Taking him by his arm, she forces him to mingle with her talking with several different people. He may not know the secret Bruce Wayne keeps from everyone, but she does. Getting invited to this event was easy, but her reason for coming isn't fully known even by her yet. There is just something about him that makes her want to know more. Walking around, Dick heads over to Tim who enters through the front entrance.

"It's good to see you, I'm a bit surprised you came; I figured you'd be busy or something." Dick tells.

Stepping into the mansion Tim informs Dick that he needs to talk with Bruce, concerning something which happened earlier on patrol. Some distance outside the city of Gotham is Batman and Green Lantern who chase after two dangerous foes.

"Hal can you hear me? Can you see Penguin or Toy man from your position?" Batman asks through the built in intercom in the bat plane.

Flying up above the city, Green Lantern creates a huge body of water in the path of the criminals to try and slow them down; but toy man quickly freezes it solid with an explosive ice bunny rabbit. With their vehicle coming to a stop, the two hop out running into a massive abandoned warehouse.

"Yeah I can see them clearly, they just entered into a warehouse. I'm not liking this Batman, it feels like a trap to me." Green Lantern finally replies.

"Stay in your position, I'm on my way."

Flying the bat plane over the building, Batman sets it to autopilot jumping out and gliding down in front of the place. GL hovers down next to him; Bats nodding his head informing Green Lantern that they will in fact enter the old fashion way. Stepping forward, GL is the one to kick the door open with both entering. Just outside of the building over five hundred people surround the area with even the newscasters pulling up in vans setting up shop.

"For those of you watching at home, it is believed the building right behind me is where the duo of both Toy man and the Penguin lurk. The two of them are responsible for over forty murders over the past week, one of those being a senator. But we can rest easy, there are reports that both Batman and Green Lantern are inside, and will finally end their murder spree."

**To Be Continue**


	31. Poisonous Deception

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 31: Poisonous Deception**

Entering into the large dark space, both JL members are still able to see thanks to the moon's lighting which comes through the several windows around. The one thing that is certain, is they must stay fully on guard and stay weary of their surroundings. Setting his lenses to detect mode, Batman scans the area for anything dangerous such as explosives or anything else lethal which is programmed into his database.

"Well if it isn't the Green Lantern and Batman, I'm glad the two of you were able to make it to our little tea party. Incase you're wondering, I can assure you there's enough for everyone. So why don't you super boys take a seat and stay awhile."

Hearing the very familiar voice, the fists of Batman tighten switching his lenses back to standard mode while at the same time shaking his head. It would seem they've got yet another high profile criminal to deal with. It is then that an overhead light turns on near the middle of the room, revealing a certain individual who stands next to a table pouring two glasses of tea.

"It would seem the two of you are our guests of honor, which means you get the first servings."

Stepping forward while pulling out a batarang, Batman makes it clear neither Green Lantern or himself are here to play games.

"I had no idea you escaped Arkham Mad Hatter, but that's exactly where you will be returning soon. Now where are the Penguin and Toyman? If you all turn yourselves in without a fight, maybe you will receive less harsh treatment when taken in." Batman says.

Taking a few steps to his left, Mad Hatter lifts up another glass pouring another portion of tea.

"I'd love to discuss your offer...but only over a cup of tea, don't be afraid I've saved two seats for you both."

Moving forward it is now Green Lantern who grows agitated with what feels like some form of role play!

"We've heard enough, perhaps a little physical action will get you to cooperate!" GL says creating a large fist.

Walking in front of him, Batman signals for his teammate to stand down. Doing as he's asked the object created from the ring ceases to exist. If there is one thing Batman has learned throughout his time as being Gotham's protector, it's how to go about handling the city's criminal master minds, or what most would call crazies.

"You know what I think? You super heroes have to much energy, but don't worry I've got just the thing to fix that. And maybe afterwards you will have the respect of being worthy of the greatest tea in town."

Both Green Lantern and Batman look at one another both unsure what that's supposed to mean. But an even better question, is what business do both Penguin and Mad Hatter have outside of Gotham. Just then four more lights are turned on which are located in the four corners of the massive space. It is then that both Penguin and Toyman come into sight, standing next to Mad Hatter.

"I couldn't agree more with Hatter, I'm glad you could join us Batman; and it makes it even sweeter you brought a friend along for the ride." Penguin says.

While smiling Toyman snaps a finger, and as a reaction from out of the darkness appears a huge group of men carrying with them knives, baseball bats, metal bars etc. Getting into a fighting stance Batman gets himself ready for battle. This comes as no surprise for either of them, they had a great idea this would be some type of ambush; for anyone else normal it would be, but for them this is just another day at work.

"Lets take them out as fast as we can GL, but be sure to keep your eyes on the three of them, we don't want them to escape or anything like that." Batman whispers to his teammate.

Shaking his head informing the Dark Knight he understands, GL creates a green carpet under the feet of the men who approach them pulling it up knocking a lot of them down. Running ahead of Green Lantern Batman engages in battle with a few of them who approach. Taking to the air GL creates an Eagle which grabs one of the men below with it's talons.

"When should we unleash our surprise?" Toyman asks.

"Not just yet, let them fight; and when the time comes it will make their failure that much more sweet. They have no idea this is just the smoke screen." Penguin replies.

Reaching out one of them grabs Batman by his neck tightening their grip, through an arm lock while three more of them come over punching on him. Using his upper body strength Batman tosses the guy off of him knocking down the others as well. Creating a large piano Green Lantern smashes it into the head of a criminal knocking over a good amount of them who stand around.

"The three of you should just give up. But I won't lie, I'm curious to why you've lead us to your hideout; seriously that won't help your chances of escaping?" Green Lantern asks looking over in the direction of the three.

Just then a window in the west side of the building smashes in with someone coming through, the glass shattering all over the ground below. Everyone is caught off guard watching as the individual within the darkness throws out a massive projectile resembling that of a shield! It passes the head of Toyman who ducks down, with it traveling back to the wielder as if it were a boomerang. Seeing as the individual steps into the light a smile forms on the face of GL.

"Captain America! What in the world are you doing here?" Green Lantern asks.

Outside of the building more and more bystanders seem to crowd the area coming from different directions; some having no idea what's going on. But looking over the many other civilians standing around, as well as police vehicles and newscasters they know it's something very big.

"We've just received word that some witnesses confirmed that Captain America has now entered into the building which stands tall behind me. While we all wait anxiously, we can only hope these criminals will be brought down."

Many watch at home with crossed fingers hoping this will end without anymore casualties. Without much delay Cap makes his way over to the side of Batman and GL. The three of them working together should be able to put an end to this entire ordeal quickly, as well as send Toyman back to prison and Hatter along with Penguin back to Arkham. Thinking to himself Batman does find it strange to see Mad Hatter working with the Penguin and Toyman; talk about a random team up. But the real question is why? What are the three of them really up to, and is it possible they've got even more criminal acquaintances?

"Hahaha, so I finally get to meet the great Captain America in person!" Penguin laughs pulling out one of his umbrellas shooting at the three, "As if the world didn't have enough of you!" Penguin yells out shooting.

Lifting his shield up to block the bullets Cap realizes there is no point seeing that Green Lantern has created a shield around the three of them. Taking in the words of Penguin, Batman concludes he's referring to the merging of the two earth's. With the good that came with this other world also came the bad; in a sense balancing out.

"The three of you should just give up, there's no way you're getting past us, and if somehow you did you're completely surrounded. Yes that's right the Police have the entire area surrounded." Captain America says.

Hearing what Cap has to say the three of them smile which, makes the three heroes start to wonder; GL taking down the shield. What exactly is going on here, there's probably nothing to worry about but they most definitely have to keep up their guards.

"Why're you all just standing around, you know why we paid you, so get over there and kill the three of them." Hatter yells out.

Doing as they're told the group runs over toward the three one of them swinging a bat at Captain America who blocks the attack with his shield kicking the guy off to the side. Just then another guy swings a knife at him, but with his quickness Cap dodges the attempt knocking the guy over using his shield. Creating a snake Green Lantern wraps it around one of them swinging him around; honestly this is child's play for him, and if he was trying this entire group could have been taken out the moment they came into sight. Jumping over one of the criminals, Batman knife hands him across the back of his neck, leg dropping another of them who approaches.

"I think it's time that we unleash our little surprise to these heroes. We'll see just how many of them they will be able to save." Toyman says.

"No not just yet, we'll hold off a little bit longer." Penguin says.

Grabbing the wrist of a criminal who punches at him, Cap twists it having the guy drop his hand knife due to the pain. Performing a quick combo Batman takes down three of them at the same time throwing a batarang into the head of another knocking him out. Creating a huge wide screen T.V. Green Lantern finishes off the rest of them. Looking over at GL Batman raises an eyebrow under the cowl.

"A plasma screen...really?" Batman says.

Shrugging his shoulders Green Lantern just smiles; the three of them turning their attention to Penguin, Mad Hatter and Toyman. There is no way they're going to escape, it's almost impossible with what awaits them outside not to mention the JL members along with the Avenger.

"I guess there is no point in asking if you guys are just going to take the easy way out and just turn yourselves in. It's fine by us, we'll just take you out like we did your men." Captain America says.

The six stand in total silence just eyeing the other side down, and for some reason Batman just gets the feeling this is far from over, and these guys have something up their sleeve. Why else would they have lead he and Green Lantern to this place knowing they were hot on their trail; this could possibly be a cover up for something bigger happening.

"I guess you super heroes have a choice to make. You can either try and stop us, or try and save the people."

Hearing the words of Mad Hatter brings chills up the backs of them all. What people are they referring to, it comes as no surprise to any of them, it's rarely ever that simple. Putting a hand into one of his side pockets Penguin pulls out a device grinning.

"Hold on what are you doing?" Green Lantern asks.

"There's got to be close to over five hundred people outside, observing and waiting to see what their heroes will do; but let this be the first of your many great failures to come. Poisonous gas may be more of Joker's thing, but hey if it works don't stop it."

Just as Penguin presses the button the device is knocked out of his grasp by that of a batarang thrown by Batman!

"Too late!" The Capped Crusader says sounding a bit panicked.

Running over to the nearest window Captain America looks outside with his eyes widening watching as the poisonous gas rises from the sewer area, which confirms that's exactly where the machine releasing that stuff is located! It is almost instantly that people begin gagging and coughing!

"So what's it going to be heroes...us or them?" Mad Hatter asks.

Turning to the three Batman tightens his fist with agitation as well as frustration.

"If you think you're going to get away with this you're wrong! One thing I can promise you, is that I will find you; there is nowhere you can run or hide that I cannot follow." Batman says.

Within the area some of the thugs which were knocked out begin to arise, giving them the cue which option to take. Pulling out two gas masks from his belt, he places one over his mouth and tosses another to Captain America who catches it.

"There's no time to waste, we must hurry." Batman says running for the exit.

Shielding himself using the ring's power, both Cap and GL follow the Dark Knight outside to the chaos which surrounds the building! Some lay in the middle of the street and others on the side walk chocking and coughing up blood. Trying to get away from the area some are trampled by others and killed. Noticing a large body of people where the gas has not yet reached Green Lantern creates a round shield over them.

"Everyone just try and stay calm, stop where you are and just relax. It shouldn't take us long to get this thing under control." Green Lantern informs to the frightened civilians.

Setting his lenses to another mode Batman is able the locate where the four machines are located underneath them. Pulling out a few explosives, he throws them forward in the location of each machine; blowing up the upper surface creating quicker access to them. Looking over across the way Captain America holds a young boy in his lap who is becoming unresponsive.

"Hang in there little guy, we're going to get you some help."

Making his way over to Cap Bats taps the Avenger over his shoulder.

"We'll radio in for more help, but for now we can't attend to any of the injured; we must first put a stop to those machines producing the gas. I hope you've got experience in disarming weaponry, I'll take out two of them, and you will be responsible for the others." Batman says.

"No problem, I'll get right on it."

Both heroes still wear their gas masks; Captain America setting the boy down on the side walk heading in the direction where Batman points him out to go. Seeing the large opening from the explosives he jumps right into the sewer system just as Batman does on the other side of the street. Both men use flashlights to better help their vision to work fast. Looking up above Green Lantern just shakes his head watching as Penguin and the entire group exit from the area by plane! Right now the only thing which is important is to try and save as many people as they can.

"This is all my fault, I could have easily stopped this from occurring." Green Lantern says to himself hovering in the air keeping the shield around the civilians.

With the passing of some time, both Batman and Captain America finish up deactivating the machines, both returning to the surface. But at this time there are close to eight helicopters which hover over the area with their lights shining down on the streets. More police vehicles have arrived along with ambulances coming from all directions. Also arriving to the scene is even more newscasters.

"How many of them do you think are dead?"

Looking around at the individuals who lay around seemingly lifeless Batman doesn't know how to answer the question of Cap; this has been incredibly upsetting for them all.

"Try not to worry about it, we win some we loose some; we can't dwell on our defeats. But as I said back there, I will find them. Do you think you and Green Lantern can handle it from here? I've got somewhere I need to be?"

"Yeah go ahead, we'll take it from here. So how is it you're going to find them?" Cap asks.

"I've got my ways." Batman says pulling out his grapple gun making his way to the rooftops.

Putting a hand to the area of his mouth, Captain America removes the gas mask just watching the Dark Knight disappear into the darkness.

**Worlds Away**

A great distance away from the Shalion Temple, Liu Kang jogs down a sidewalk in that of a large city just enjoying his time away from the Temple. Truth be told he spends a lot of his time away from there and in the city when there isn't a tournament taking place.

"Excuse me sir would you take a moment to look at this?" A gentleman asks stopping Liu in his tracks.

Still jogging in place Liu takes the booklet looking it over. the moon shines bright over the city which reflects off the many windows around contributing to the beauty. Looking over the piece of paper which he holds there isn't much that interests him; mainly a lot of furniture and other house supplies.

"Thanks for sharing sir, but I don't need any of those things." Liu tells, handing the booklet back.

Both men shake hands before traveling in opposite directions of one another. Continuing forward down the street Liu stops at the corner. Waiting for the light to turn red he crosses continuing down another street. Walking down a few blocks he comes to a stop in front of a restaurant by the name of Roy Cham's Chimmy's. Entering into the place he has a seat close to one of the windows. Looking outside the window he just watches the many vehicles pass by.

"Well it's good to see you again Mr. Kang, it's been what...close to a year since the last time I saw you. How's life been treating you?"

Standing from his seat Liu shakes hands with the diner owner himself Roy; the place has become one of his favorite places to eat in the last couple of years when in this part of town.

"I've been doing just fine, the reason for me not being around was because I was taking part in a sports event far away from here. It required a lot of training and for me to spend a lot of time away from this area." Liu tells.

It is true he just came up with that story through the back of his mind; but it's not like he could just tell a civilian he was taking part in the Mortal Kombat tournament, which to the general public is unknown. Plus bringing it up would raise too many questions, and answers which many would be unable to accept.

"So what is it you'd like to eat tonight?" Roy asks.

Sitting back within his chair Liu picks up the menu opening it to the main dishes. Seeing that his favorite dish is still present, he orders quickly with a large Pepsi to go with it. Taking the order, the store owner walks back into the kitchen area. Sitting in silence Liu just tries to enjoy himself, but has a hard time doing so observing a group of men who surround a woman.

"Come on beautiful let me buy you a drink, I'm only trying to be nice. I'm tired of bitches who're ungrateful!"

"I already told you guys that I'm seeing someone, could you please just go away." She says looking away from the men.

Reaching out one of them grabs her by the wrist firmly pulling her out of her seat.

"Now listen here little lady, my friend offered you a drink and you will accept; and as a thank you, he'd love it if you'd come back to our place for some fun." The man says with a smirk licking his lips.

Looking around, Liu notices that a lot of people sitting at different tables listen in on what's going on, but don't do a thing about it. Seeing as another of them slaps her across the ass while laughing, Liu has had enough standing from his chair walking toward the individuals.

"I hate to get in on others business, but I'm sure I heard the woman say no. I don't want anyone to get hurt, so just back off and let her be." Liu says.

The group of men seem to just stare at him for awhile before looking at one another and laughing aloud as a group. Shaking his head the champion of MK had an idea this might be the type of response he'd get.

"And who the hell are you supposed to be, her father?"

All of them again laugh together enjoying this fully. Liu starts to wonder if maybe these guys are drunk, they just seem a bit off.

"Just remember what I said, she obviously doesn't want to be bothered so just get lost." Liu says turning away heading back over to his table.

Turning their attention back to the woman one of them forces her back into her seat with force.

"Look babe if you just go along with the flow, it'll make everything that much easier. A pretty piece like yourself must not go unused."

Looking over his shoulder to see one of them running their fingers through her hair, Liu tightens his fists turning back around. It seems as though sometimes certain people just don't get the message, he'll try his best not to have this thing result in a fight.

"Look guys, I'm sure there are plenty of other pretty women out there but she's made it more than clear that she's taken."

The biggest of them steps forward looking down on Liu cracking his knuckles.

"Oh really, and what are you going to do about it if we don't take no as an answer?"

Walking past the guy Liu doesn't reply coming up next to the woman putting his hand out, in which she takes. Helping her up, he leads them past the group of men. But before they're able to get far one of them places a hand with on the shoulder of Liu.

"And where exactly do you think you're going with her?" The guy asks with his grip tightening on the shoulder of Liu.

"You have five seconds to remove your hand from my shoulder, and if you don't I will be forced to do something I do not wish to do." Liu Kang says.

With a smile the guy now squeezes at his shoulder area indicating he has no intention of backing off. Placing his hand with on the top of his Liu twists the bigger man's wrist kicking him into a table which falls over. If they didn't have the attention of the diner, they do now.

"Now if you gentlemen could excuse us, I'm going to see that she gets out of here safely." Liu says, leaving the rest of the group with wide eyes.

Coming out of the kitchen area is one of the workers wondering what just happened. Lifting and putting the table back in place, one of the men explains to the worker it was just an accident and there is nothing to worry about. With the woman at his side Liu exits out of the restaurant, enjoying the fresh night air and breeze which goes out to the west.

"Thanks for helping me back there, those guys really weren't going to give up. Oh and by the way I'm Chyou, and you are?"

"Liu Kang. It's really dark out, and if you didn't drive I would call for someone to come and get you. These days the world is to crazy to walk alone after dark." Liu tells.

"That won't be necessary, I just live down the street."

Offering to walk her home she accepts, both not wasting anytime moving forward. He wonders if his food will arrive while he's gone for this short time; but really how long could a walk down the street be? The two of them are silent as they continue forward, but neither of them could be prepared for what awaits them. Just as they pass by an alleyway something zooms out from the darkness taking hold of Chyou, pulling her into the darkness. Hearing her screams Liu runs in after her. As he gets closer his eyes widen at the sight of another woman on top of her biting into her neck! Running over to pull the woman off of her he's punched off to the side. Pulling her fangs from the neck of Chyou she hisses at Liu with her nose and mouth dripping with blood. Lifting up her victim she fly's away into the night sky leaving a confused Liu Kang. What in the world just happened?

**Worlds Away**

Entering into the batcave there is much on the mind of Batman, involving the events which occurred tonight. How could he have not been prepared for what they had faced tonight, he makes it a point to make sure that doesn't happen again. Walking into a back room he undresses out of the bat suit, getting into his tuxedo and dress clothing. Knowing there's a lot of guests within the Manor currently, he chooses to enter the manor through his 2nd option; which leads to his bed room. Walking down a few halls and a flight of stairs, Bruce makes his way to the main room which is packed with people.

"Well it would seem the main man has finally arrived," Someone says approaching Bruce while looking down at his watch, "But you're over an hour and thirty late. Well I guess better late than not at all, wouldn't you say Mr. Wayne."

Putting on his playboy smile Bruce shakes hands with the man. Walking around He makes his presence felt speaking with several different individuals. From behind someone taps him over his back, in which he turns around facing them.

"Hello handsome, mind if I have a few words with you?"

Scratching at his hair he doesn't believe he's ever seen this person before.

"I'm sorry, but have we met?" Bruce replies with a question.

"No we have not Mr. Wayne, I'm Emma Frost and I'll only need a little bit of your time."

Putting on a smile he accepts, offering to get her a drink. Locking arms she walks over with him to the area of all the refreshments. It's been awhile since she's been in a room filled with so many big name faces. Leading them over to a non crowded part of the room Bruce looks her in the eyes.

"So what is it you wish to know?"

**To Be Continue**


	32. Powerful Mind

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 32: Powerful mind**

There's no doubt it's packed inside that of the Wayne Manor with many attending the fundraiser of that of Bruce Wayne, making it hard to hear over the music and many talking amongst one another. Standing in front of Bruce Emma thinks about how she would like to word everything without trying to scare him off. Tonight being here at this event she's met a lot of different people, some in which she thought she'd never be in the same room with.

"Well Mr. Wayne I'm sure you've at least heard of Zelsztech on a few different occasions; I've actually come here on the behalf of Mr. Gersayer himself. He would like to propose a business partnership, one in which both parties involved would benefit off of greatly."

Lifting up his glass Bruce takes a sip, setting the glass back down on that of a coffee table which leans up against the wall. Whenever it is anything involving Wayne Enterprises he must always put a lot of thought into it before speaking, especially with something like this.

"Yes I'm aware who Klint is, but I'm not sure why he would send someone to discuss something of high importance such as this. I'm going to be honest with you, I'll need to speak to him personally before I'm able to give an answer. Here's my business card; he can set up an appointment with my people in the front office."

Handing the card to her, he walks off in the other direction but doesn't get very far as she runs up next to him grabbing him by his arm. Emma knows just how long it can take when setting up appointments, especially with someone as busy as Bruce Wayne. Being in charge of a company this successful will leave a person with hardly much free time. Standing in place he agrees to listen to the details of what she has to offer regarding Wayne Enterprises and Zelsztech. Through it all she's stunned that his eyes never leave hers; most men usually take occasional glimpses of her chest area! Finishing giving him all the details he looks down at her rubbing at his hair putting on his playboy smile.

"I see, so he wants to partially combine certain facilities of our companies to better help production of weapons and materials. But I would still like to speak to your boss." Bruce says.

"Well I don't really work for him, I'm sort of there as a friend helping out whenever he needs it. Trust me Bruce you won't be disappointed." She says moving up closer to him in a seductive fashion.

Seeing the expression on his face she backs up blushing a little bit, she had no intention of doing that; it kind of just happened. Fixing her posture she stands up straight bringing her eyes back to his.

"Whenever you see Klint, which I'm sure will be very soon; just give him my card." Bruce says.

Before he's able to walk off she takes hold of his hand, causing him to raise an eyebrow as a reaction.

"Care to dance Bruce, I'm not all business?" She asks smiling.

Shaking his head he agrees to do so, following her out to the dance floor. Off to the side somewhere Tony Stark has met shaking hands with both Dick Grayson and Tim Drake. For the most part it is Tim and Dick asking the questions. The main conversation evolves mainly around that of Ironman, as well as Stark Industries.

"Don't you ever feel insecure, I mean with everyone knowing you're Ironman. What's to stop the bad guys from coming to your front door. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night." Dick says.

"Well when you've got as much money as me, you tend to not worry about these things. Besides if I didn't come out, I'd be labeled a vigilante; sort of like the one the people of this city call the Dark Knight. Really I'm surprised higher authority still hasn't been able to bring him in." Tony replies.

"Well maybe that's because they really don't want to; Batman has done a lot of good for this city over the years." Tim adds.

While out in the middle of the room along with a lot of others dancing both Emma and Bruce somewhat flirt with the other.

"So is there anyone you're seeing Brucie? Is there a special woman in your life?"

"Relationships can be very complicated when it comes to someone like me. With all my work, it makes it hard for me to be in anything long term. What about you?"

"I'm seeing someone named Scott, he's a really great guy. So what do you do on your free time, I've heard you've got quiet the reputation and have been labeled as a party boy. So the women you sleep with are just apart of your life style; having no feelings for any of them?" Emma asks.

With their hands locked together he twirls her around, keeping pace with the speed of the music.

"You shouldn't believe everything you read Emma, I'm not like that at all," He spins her around again, "If you took the time to know me you'd see that I'm not such a bad guy."

Continuing to dance neither of them says another word, but honestly she's very suspicious of this man. Most men would be drooling over her beauty; and this guy is supposed to be some type of bachelor playboy? He's more of a gentleman than most men in her life, but this could be an act of his to look good in the public eye.

"I know you're probably a man of privacy, but I hope you don't mind if I take a peek."

"Excuse me, what do you mean by that."

Resting her head up against his shoulder a smirk forms on her face. Reading peoples minds at random is something she doesn't enjoy doing without permission, but there is something that is just to weird about this particular individual. Calming herself she enters into his mind. Walking down a sidewalk is a family of three, exiting out of a theater running ahead is a little boy. One thing leads to another with the family ending up crossing through an alleyway. But that's when it happens, the piercing melody of two bullets! Taking a knee is that of the boy in the bloody mess of his deceased parents! But what really grabs the attention of Emma is the boy's eyes; it displays so much pain, rage, sorrow and...destiny. Digging deeper into his mind she wants to know more. In doing so her eyes widen at the sight of what looks like over thousands of bats flying right at her! With the clearing of the bats is an irritating clamorous laugh, one which resembles that of some kind of circus Joker! But then she's brought to yet another sight of a grave reading R.I.P. Jason Todd displaying a bloody crowbar on top of it! But from the turf below out rises an arm! It is at this point she's seen enough trying to pull out of Bruce's mind she's unable to! Everything becomes blurry as dozens of bats come flying from all directions!

"Emma are you ok?" Bruce asks feeling her arms drop as her body leans up against his.

Re positioning he tries to look her in the eyes, but when doing so her body falls forward; but using his quick reflexes he's able to catch her body before it's able to hit the ground. Many who dance turn their attention to the two of them.

"Don't worry everyone, it looks like she just fainted; she may have eaten or drank something that didn't agree with her system." Bruce says aloud.

Lifting her up Bruce carries her out of the room to somewhere quite, Alfred observes this from a distance following Bruce. He comes to a stop two rooms over laying her out over a couch. Entering in Alfred places a hand over his shoulder.

"Is everything alright Master Wayne, is there anything I can do?" Alfred asks.

"I'm not really sure what happened, one second we're dancing and the next she's fading away. If you could get her a cold wet rag and ice water, that would be great." Bruce says.

"Right away sir."

Exiting out of the room Alfred leaves Bruce alone with Emma. Reaching down he checks her pulse making sure everything is normal, if she takes too long to awake it might be a good idea to call an ambulance. Removing his hand from her arm the door to the room opens with Bruce turning expecting to see Alfred but is surprised to see who approaches.

"Carol! What in the world are you doing here; I don't recall seeing you on the guest list?" Bruce asks.

Walking past him she has a seat on the couch next to Emma rubbing her fingers through the unconscious woman's hair. She observed the whole thing from afar, and wanted to make sure Emma is ok.

"Good to see you to Bruce, " Carol re positions looking up at Gotham's finest, "Or do you prefer Batman? Don't worry I've been a good girl, no one else knows about your secret but me. But I will be honest, I'm disappointed I haven't heard from you since our mission close to a year ago."

Walking across the room Bruce looks outside a window.

"It's not like you left your contact information." Bruce says.

Looking over at him she just rolls her eyes.

"Lets get real Bruce, you know you could find me. You just didn't want to, I'm sure you keep a database of all heroes stashed somewhere."

Looking over at her he wants to say something back but doesn't, making his way for the exit.

"You can stay with her until she awakes, I can't keep my guests waiting. Maybe later you and I can talk." Bruce says before exiting out."

Entering back into the main area Bruce puts back on his smile walking over to another set of people starting random conversation. Breaking away from both Tony and Dick, Tim makes his way over to Bruce. Waiting for them to stop talking Tim taps him over the shoulder.

"Hey mind if I have a word with you; it's really important." Tim tells.

"Sure that'll be fine."

Saying goodbye to the group of people Bruce walks off to the side with Tim, and it is at this time Tim explains to him what happened to both Wonder Girl and Superboy on patrol earlier in the day.

**Worlds Away**

Inside of Roy Cham's Chimmy's Liu Kang finishes up most of his meal, but because of what he experienced back there within the alleyway with Chyou has made him loose his appetite. The picture of that vampire sucking the life out of her continues to replay within his mind. The waiter comes around asking him if he's finished, looking up Liu shakes his head informing the individual he's had enough. Picking up the dish the worker takes the dish and utensils.

"Wait a sec." Liu says to himself putting a finger to his chin.

If he can recall it was just the other day that Kung Lao experienced a scenario similar to this when visiting a neighboring village close to a mile away from the Shalion temple! This has got to be the same person/vampire Kung Lao encountered, or at least someone from the same group! It might be time to start taking this threat serious, but where would they start? If that woman was a vampire who drained the life out of Chyou, it sure wasn't the same type as Nitara; which probably means this has nothing to do with her. He wonders how she was able to fly without wings; it reminds him of a certain participant back at the tournament some time ago.

"Is there anything else I can get you Liu?"

"No that'll be fine, I'll take the bill whenever you can"

Thanking Liu Kang for stopping by he does just that heading into a back room. Sitting in place for over a minute Liu waits for him to return. After he does Liu leaves payment exiting out of the restaurant, but one thing is for sure it's going to be one long journey back to the Shalion temple after what he just saw tonight. Seeing that the light turns red Liu crosses the street passing all the vehicles.

"Once I return I must speak to Kung Lao about this; I need to get an idea of the vampire he came across. As of right now this doesn't seem to be a real threat to Earth realm; lets just hope these are just random occurrences."

But what is really is really strange is both he and Kung Lao have encountered a vampire less than three days apart! If it so happens it's the same one, that's even more peculiar. Jogging forward he takes his mind off of it thinking about something else. It doesn't take him long to reach the bus stop getting onto a bus.

"You having a nice night sir?" The driver asks.

"For the most part yes, but it's had it's ups and downs." Liu replies getting onto the bus and paying.

Some distance away a certain person enters into a cave which gets it's lighting from the torches on the wall. Dragging alongside her is a bloody body, traveling over to one of the empty coffins she places the body within it closing the top.

"It's good to see you have again returned in one piece, along With another rare blood type. That only leaves less than ten." Nitara says.

Taking a seat on the black leather sofa Rosea wipes the blood from her mouth. There may not be much more to go, but it won't be an easy task to find these people; but it isn't impossible either. The two of them just sit silent within the cave.

**Worlds away**

Feeling lightheaded, her eyes finally open looking up to see a familiar face. What just happened, the last thing she can remember was talking with Bruce Wayne and then dancing afterward. Wait but then she tried to read his thoughts!

"How are you feeling Emma? What exactly happened back there on the dance floor." Carol asks.

Sitting up the Xmen member sets her feet on the ground putting her hands to her head. She really has no clue what just happened, from what she can tell Bruce is no mutant. But if he is 100% human, why wasn't she able to pull out of that nightmare?

"You can keep a secret can't you?" Emma asks.

"Yes of course, you can tell me anything." Carol replies.

Sitting back with crossed legs she tries to remember every detail of what she saw. It's strange but it seems as though parts of his memories were locked off from her to observe by some type of barrier. Whenever she tried to break through it, an amplitude of bats would appear!

"I tried to read Bruce Wayne's mind, and before you say anything I know I shouldn't have. But there was just something about him that just seems so mysterious and weird."

Sitting and listening to what Emma has to say Carol almost smiles at the mention of bats. But the fact she was knocked unconscious when trying to read this man's mind really makes Ms Marvel wonder. From what she can tell no mind has ever been to powerful for Emma to enter into.

"For being such social maniac with others, you'd guess I was in the mind of someone else. All I experienced in his mind was adversity; There's got to be more to this man than anyone could come close to knowing." Emma says.

While Emma may be completely confused, Carol has a great understanding of what she saw. It may not be known how much this man has been through; but tragedy is the key in which lead Bruce to becoming Batman! But she promised she wouldn't tell a soul, and that is a promise she will keep. Just then the door to the room opens with Alfred entering with ice water and a cold rag.

"Well it would seem you've awaken; the young master asked me to bring this for you." Alfred informs.

Accepting the ice glass of water Emma thanks Alfred telling him the wet rag will not be needed. Standing together the two of them exit out of the room together, making their way back to the main area. Some distance away within the city of Metropolis, a jeep liberty pulls up into that of a McDonalds drive in.

"Thank you for choosing McDonalds, what can we make for you tonight?"

Sitting within his vehicle the customer takes his time on deciding what he wants to eat. Looking over the menu he decides on what he wants.

"I'll take the big Mac meal with an order of large fries, two apple pies and a large sweet tea."

The employee repeats the order to the customer making sure he got everything right, with the customer confirming that he's got it spot on. Pulling up to the first window, the customer rolls down his window. The MCD employee at the first window narrows his eyes at the appearance of the customer who seems to be dressed for a Halloween party. Giving him the price of his meal, the customer hands him a twenty dollar bill.

"So who're you supposed to be? what I mean is the costume if you're wondering?" The employee asks handing him his change.

"My name is Deadpool, and this really isn't a costume; I wear this sweet number all the time." Deadpool introduces himself cheerfully.

Both laugh as he continues forward to the next window, but for different reasons. Receiving his food at the 2nd window Deadpool drives over coming to a stop in the parking lot, deciding this would be the best spot for him to eat. Shaking his large cup of sweet tea Deadpool waits for it to get cold lifting up his mask past his mouth taking a sip.

"Man I love this stuff, it always gives an instant boost of energy." Deadpool says placing it into the vehicle's cup holder.

Digging into his bag he pulls out the Big mac taking a bite into it. Closing his eyes while chewing he really enjoys the taste of it. But just as he opens his eyes the bright shining colors of blue and red are present. Looking over next to him a police vehicle pulls up next to him, with a female officer stepping out walking over and tapping at his window. Rolling down his window, he wonders what this could be about.

"How can I help you officer?" Deadpool asks lifting up his cup of sweet tea taking another sip.

"First off I'm going to ask you to remove the mask from your face, and second the vehicle you're driving according to the licence plate was involved in a murder case just two day ago but went missing."

Setting the sweet tea back within the cup holder Deadpool now finds himself in a dilemma. Looking back up at the officer he smiles pulling the mask back down over his mouth.

"Well I think we both can see I've ordered fast food; but I also ordered it to go!" Deadpool says stepping on the gas!

The Jeep Liberty speeds off at high speeds entering out onto the road with the rest of the vehicles. Pulling out her gun, the officer decides not to shoot; instead radioing for backup. Getting into her police vehicles she drives forward going after him. Sitting within his vehicle Deadpool, realizes he made a huge mistake when taking this Jeep in the middle of the Arizona desert just thirteen hours ago! He had no idea it was linked to a crime; but with it sitting out in the middle of nowhere with the keys in the ignition it seemed to be calling to him. Obviously the vehicle was dumped in the desert by the criminals involved.

"Boy is my luck really bad." Deadpool says.

Still traveling at high speeds he runs a red light, slowing down is not really an option at the moment. Not until he gets the police off his tail, they may not know it but he had nothing to do with the crime which was committed. Turning to his right into another lane he causes two cars to crash into one another. Continuing at this for over another forty minutes; Deadpool is now broadcast on all major news stations! Several helicopters shine search lights down on his vehicle, while many other police vehicles close in on him. Lifting up his mask he eats a few fries, pulling down his mask afterward.

"What the heck!" Deadpool yells out feeling his vehicle being lifted upward.

It isn't long before the jeep is twenty ft into the air; it is also at this time Deadpool turns off his engine realizing there is no point in keeping it running. He doesn't know who's beneath his vehicle, but if he had to guess it is probably Thor. It isn't long before the vehicle is set down on a sidewalk.

"Step out of the vehicle civilian."

Looking out his window Deadpool can't believe who stands before him, it's none other than Superman himself! Since the merger of the two Earth's he's the most talked about and idolized hero of them all! Opening the door Deadpool runs over shaking hands with Superman!

"I hate to sound like an obsessed fan, but It's great to meet you! I can't believe I'm standing in front of the man of steel himself, rumor has it you're invincible. That is totally awesome man, I really love the colors. Captain America may have a lot of the same colors, but he's got nothing on you."

Looking down on Deadpool Superman raises an eyebrow; this guy sure is a weird one.

"Look Superman can you just explain to the police this is all just a big misunderstanding; see what happened is I took a vehicle which had been involved in a crime which had been ditched by the real crooks! You're the man of steel, the peoples champ...they'll believe anything you tell them." Deadpool says.

"Ah I don't think I'll be able to do that. If I were you I'd try and get a good lawyer." Superman informs.

Turning from Superman Deadpool runs back to his vehicle opening the front door pulling both the apple pies out of the bag. Walking back over to Superman he hands them both to Krypton's last son.

"This is my gift to you Superman; I would give you the remainder of my fries but they're kind of cold now." Deadpool says.

Supes doesn't know what to say, is this masked man really serious? This must be some kind of act to try and get himself out of trouble. The area around begins crowding with civilians and police vehicles.

"Thanks for your offer, but I'm going to have to decline; and I'll also have to take you in."

"Wait hold on I didn't even introduce myself yet, my name is Deadpool. But really I'm one of the good guys."

Just as Superman takes another step closer to Deadpool he stops in place looking in the area of the street where a massive amount of energy forms. Once it is finished, standing in the middle of the street is some type of creature standing close to seventeen ft tall.

"Now that is one big ugly monster, I guess I'll sit back and watch you work your magic." Deadpool says.

Turning it's attention to the civilians the creature breathes flames from it's mouth with many running and ducking for cover.

"I'll be right back, but don't go anywhere." Superman says flying off toward the beast dropping the two pies.

"Yeah we'll see about that." Deadpool says under his breath.

With his Super hearing Supes was able to pick up even that throughout the rest of the commotion. Just as he reaches the creature the man of steel falls to the ground; Looking up at the creature sweat falls from his face realizing the creature has a piece of Kryptonite drilled into it's chest. Lifting it's foot it stomps on the man of steel.

"Hhm wonder What's going on here, it looks like all tall and mighty might need my help." Deadpool says.

Running over to the back of the jeep, Deadpool opens it up pulling out a huge missile launcher. Moving up closer he fires the massive projectile off at the creature connecting with it's shoulder. The enemy is tossed back a few feet falling flat on it's back. Feeling weak, Superman is still able to stand to his feet, turning and looking back at Deadpool.

"Aim for the green section with on it's chest."Supes says taking a knee.

Waiting for it to get back up Deadpool stands up straight focusing in on the particular section of it's body. He's only got one more shot left in this thing, so he had better make it count. Waiting for exactly the right moment he pulls the trigger firing off the final missile which blasts exploding into the chest of the creature destroying the Kryptonite. Feeling his strength return to him almost immediately, Superman stands to his feet flying toward the creature.

"I don't know where you came from, but I know where you're going...and that is down."

With everyone's attention on Superman, Deadpool devises a way to escape without being seen. Pounding on the creature for a little bit it isn't long before it falls to the ground knocked out. The many civilians standing around cheer on Superman who turns looking in the direction of where Deadpool was, to see the Jeep Liberty driving off in the other direction.

"Would you all just excuse me for a sec." Supes says.

Zooming over at top speed in under a second he stand in front of the vehicle putting his hand out to stop it in place. But to his surprise there is no one driving the thing; using his X-ray vision he can see a huge rock was placed on the gas to get it going. Grabbing hold of the vehicle's door, Supes removes the rock turning off the engine

"Wherever he went, he couldn't have gone far." Superman says.

But maybe he should cut the guy a break, after all he couldn't be too bad a person seeing as he helped back there with the creature. Just then a huge flash of light surrounds the creature, and in a matter of seconds it's gone!

"What in the name!" Superman says observing this.

Even the large crowd of civilians can't believe their eyes. Some distance away in the city of New York, seven year old Tommy Pac takes out the trash; but seeing that of a baseball roll out in front of him a few yards away he runs over toward it. Reaching out to pick it up an individual steps out from the shadows.

"Hello Tommy, your father tells me you love baseball. I'm your uncle from the city of San Diego, if you'd like to come over to my car I could get you a jersey of your favorite player."

Looking up at this man displaying that of orangish Burgundy hair he's a bit skeptical seeing as his father has never mentioned this uncle. But then again he does know his name, so that should be legit enough.

"That would be awesome!"

"Right this way little pumpkin." The adult individual says grinning.

**To Be Continue**


	33. Team Effort

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 33: Team Effort**

Following this unknown individual to his vehicle, Tommy is excited only having that of the Jersey on his mind! Lately there hasn't been much that's been happening around here, and with his parents working so much of the time he's had to spend a lot of his time alone. Coming up to the vehicle, the adult man asks Tommy to stand in place while he opens the door. Opening up a box within the back seat of his van, the individual pulls out a Jersey of an all star New York Yankees player! Turning around he hands it to the boy shutting the door.

"THANKS A LOT uncle..."

"Ted, I'm your uncle Ted. So is your father or mother home?"

"No, right now my mom's out of town and my dad is working the late shift."

The Adult man smiles a bit looking away from Tommy and up into the night sky.

"So how about your sister, how's she doing?"

Tommy informs him she's been doing fine, but is asleep pointing up to her bedroom window. Patting the younger boy over the head he sends him off telling him to stay out of trouble and to notify his folks that he had stopped by. Watching as Tommy enters back into his house, the supposed uncle Ted takes one more look at the window of Tommy's sister grinning. After doing so he gets into his vehicle driving off.

**Worlds Away**

The night comes and passes with Liu Kang returning to the Shalion temple watching the sun rises over the mountain tops. Last night was a long one with all that had happened, but there are so many questions left un answered involving the particular individual he encountered last night. Aside from that matter, there's the potential issue regarding that of Shinnok. If anything that's what everyone's main focus should be on, as he said to himself before the incident last night could have been a random occurrence that they don't really have to worry about. Walking toward the main entrance Liu looks over in the area of the garden spotting Kung Lao; re routing toward him.

"Good morning Kung Lao, what is the reason for you being up this early? You should be sleeping in and enjoying the time off, but I guess some just like to keep busy." Liu asks.

"Good morning to you as well, I thought by now you would have known I'm an early bloomer. But anyway where are you coming from, I didn't see much of you yesterday afternoon or night?" Kung Lao replies with a question.

Liu smiles knowing that Kung Lao is obviously in high spirits unlike yesterday, he seemed so tense which made the champion of MK uncomfortable himself.

"I'm glad you ask cause that leads to a question I'd like to ask you about the vampire woman you encountered at the neighboring temple. I think we possibly could have come across the same vamp, but it seems highly unlikely due to the distance."

Hearing this from Liu causes Kung Lao's heart to jump a bit, but when he says distance; where exactly did he encounter this person? Speaking to Liu directly, Kung Lao asks for in depth details what Liu went through last night. Doing as he's asked Liu Kang explains to him what had happened starting from when he entered into the restaurant. He does his best to try and explain what the woman looked like within the alleyway, asking Kung Lao even more questions seeing as he got a better look at her.

"Say we both did encounter the same vampire, don't you find it strange that something like that could happen in totally far apart locations. Who's to say she isn't really after us." Kung Lao says.

Looking down at the grass which the wind blows back and forth Liu looks back up at Kung Lao.

"No I don't think so, she gave me one look before flying off with her victim. If it had been me she wanted, I probably wouldn't be here right now. From what I could tell she posses both super speed and strength."

Both Shalion members stand in place discussing it for a little while, trying to figure out who this person is and if she's anything to worry about. Regardless if she is or not, Shinnok's return would bring on a global threat which is why their focus should remain only on that.

"Do you think we should alert Raiden about this?" Kung Lao asks.

"As of this moment...no, but if you or I encounter her or anything like her again it will be something we can bring to his attention." Liu replies.

Far out within the city area the police close a huge section away from the public. The authorities have caught up with the group who call themselves the Panda Masters; it wasn't long that the particular group stole top secret information concerning the FBI as well as most of the police force.

"Panda Masters you're surrounded, drop your weapons and surrender and this entire ordeal will end without casualties. There is no way you're going to escape." An officer informs through in intercom.

Surrounded is close to over twenty of the vigilant group, with both Sektor and Cyrax being present in the group. The good thing for them is this is only a small portion of the Panda Masters; it's well known between them all that a good margin of them probably won't be making it out of here alive. Moving his arms away from his chest, Sektor fires off four missiles at the police. Many of the police force run away from that of a police vehicle which is blown sky high in flames.

"Well it looks like they aren't going to come in easy, not surprising at all. I'm not sure where these guys came from or who they work for, but once we bring survivors in we'll need answers."

"That sounds like a plan, but some of my boys tell me you're familiar with those Cyborgs Jax. Who're they?"

Both Sergeant James and Jax kneel down behind a police vehicle looking over at the criminals which carry with them some very high tech weapons. Surrounding the outlaws is close to over sixty police vehicles and helicopters hovering from above.

"Yeah I've encountered them both in a tournament, they go by Sektor and Cyrax. But we won't get into that now, what's important is that we take these guys down." Jax says.

Standing from his position Jax fires off at the Panda's using a machine gun but ducks down as they shoot back. The chaos is being broadcast on all the major news stations; many at home wondering how this entire thing will unfold. Running up and taking cover behind the vehicle next to James and Jax is a familiar face.

"Sonya what are you doing here? aren't you supposed to be back at base?" Jax asks.

The sound of gun fire and yelling from both sides makes it tough to hear.

"Yes I was, but I was notified that there was no progress in bringing this group down so I got here as fast as I could."

Turning away from her Jax sets his eyes back on the battlefield and is surprised watching that of Stryker and a few others closing in on the group close range which causes the rest of the police force to stand down from shooting.

"You two stay here, I'm going in." Jax informs

Re positioning Sonya reaches out to grab him but is unsuccessful in doing so.

"Jax wait here, they should have it under control!" She yells out.

It isn't known if he didn't hear her or ignore the words of his squad member, but he runs forward in the direction of the Panda Masters. Approaching that of Sektor he drops his weapon punching at the cyborg which grabs his hand twisting his metal arm and throwing him down to the turf kicking him in the face. Not staying down long Jax gets back to his feet kicking at Sector who blocks the move karate chopping him across the neck. Blasting out another missile Jax jumps out of the way watching as it blows up a police vehicle.

"What is going on with the two of you? Is this the work of the Lin Kuei?" Jax asks with certain anger in his tone.

Sprinting Toward Jax Sektor kicks him a few times in the upper chest grabbing hold of his head smashing his face into the passenger window of a car belonging to a civilian! After doing so Sektor lifts Jax up by his neck throwing him into two other police officers. Using one of his installed nets on an officer, Cyrax steps forward stabbing a blade into the individual's left shoulder. Through it all there are fallen warriors from both sides, and in the end both Cyrax, Sektor along with seven of the team members escape. The others from their group are either unconscious or dead. It isn't long before Jax regains consciousness putting a hand to his head realizing he bleeds a little from his head. Most likely due to the contact with the glass.

"Lets round these guys up and take them back to the station so we can try and get some answers regarding their little gang." Stryker informs to the police officials who still stand.

Standing upright Jax can feel that of a hand resting on his shoulder turning to see Sonya who hands him a piece of cloth. Right away he puts up to the area of his cut looking up into the sky wondering just who exactly are the Panda Masters.

"How are you feeling Jax?" Sonya asks.

"I'll live; hopefully we'll be able to get some legit information out of one of these guys." Jax says.

**Worlds Away**

Fast asleep under the sheets; a knock at the door awakens Kal-El who reaches over grabbing his glasses getting out of bed while yawning. Looking over at the clock displayed on the wall it is a little after eight in the morning. He truly wonders who would be coming to visit him this early; if he can recall it isn't until 1 o'clock until he's due at the Daily Planet. Using his X-Ray vision he's able to see through the door surprised to see who stands on the other side. Reaching out he opens the door inviting the person in closing the door behind them.

"Well I must say I'm a bit surprised you stopped by to my apartment. So what's on your mind Bruce, can I get you anything?" Clark asks.

"No I'll be just fine." Bruce replies taking off the shade's and hat.

When coming here it was important no one recognized him, or people would be asking questions like why is Bruce Wayne is in Metropolis? Walking over into the kitchen area Clark starts up a thing of coffee.

"Don't keep me waiting, why are you here?" Clark asks turning to his friend/teammate.

Setting both the sun glasses and hat with on the countertop Bruce turns to Kal.

"I need to know more about the last day you saw Lois."

So that is why he's come here, at some point you just have to accept the fact that someone is gone and is not coming back. Opening up a cabinet Clark pulls out a small thing of brown sugar and cream. With a few moments passing and getting no reply from Kal he realizes this isn't something he wishes to talk about.

"I'm sorry for waking you, I guess I'll be on my way."

Picking up his shades and hat he makes his way for the exit but stops in place hearing the voice of Supes.

"Wait...I'll tell you what I can remember, but I doubt it really matters anymore. Just wait here for a second, I'll be right back."

Turning back around Bruce walks over having a seat on the sofa watching as Clark enters into a back room. Tragedies affect people in different ways, had his parents death occurred when he was a bit older he may have had the strength to move on past it. There is still no body; which means there is still hope Lois could be alive somewhere. If anything he needs to try and give his best friend some hope; but if he had to guess she's probably at the bottom of the ocean or buried somewhere. Someone like her wouldn't be gone this long without contacting someone. Bruce looks up to see Clark entering back into the room with a few photographs, taking a seat next to him.

"These were taken on the day I last spoke with her. These photos are mainly of her and Evern Jay, a reporter from Minnesota."

Taking the pictures from the hand of Clark Bruce looks through them, and for the most part Clark isn't in any of them except for one picture. And in that photo is Clark standing next to an individual who holds a massive metal looking suitcase. Why would someone be carrying around something that size; it must be heavy!

"What is this one of?" Bruce asks.

"That is one of me and Evern, taken just outside of Lois's apartment. He happened to be exiting out of her place after a meeting they had there. Evern informed me that she wasn't feeling well and that I should come back later."

Clark goes on to explain that the photo was taken by Evern's assistant, and that afterward he left the premises not seeing or speaking to Lois at all. The last time he had spoke to her was a few hours before that photo was taken.

"I don't really see how these photos will help at all seeing as Lois didn't go missing until after we left for that Mortal Kombat event. She was last seen at the Blossom Esplanade remember."

"How was this Evern guy towards Lois? Did it seem from your prospective that he could potentially want to harm her. It's a possibility he could have been keeping an eye on her routines and then striked at an opportune moment?" Bruce asks.

Sitting back on the couch Clark puts a hand to his chin trying to remember if there was any suspicious behavior regarding Evern.

"No from what I could tell, he seemed like an ok guy."

Sitting in place Bruce listens to what Clark tells him in depth of the last time he saw or spoke with her previous to the photos. It isn't long before Clark is finished giving all of what he can remember.

"Thanks for your time, but if you don't mind I'd like to borrow this entire stack of photos so that I can make copies for myself. Don't worry I'll get them back to you ASAP." Bruce tells.

Nodding Clark informs him that'll be just fine. Making his way for the exit Bruce places the shades over his eyes and hat over his head exiting out of the front entrance. Back within the city of New York walking down the sidewalk with an ice cream cone in hand is Peter Parker. Just two days ago he received an invitation to an art show from an old friend from middle school. The event is set to begin no longer than fifteen minutes and he still has several blocks to go. But it really shouldn't be a problem if he's just a little bit late.

"Ghee this has been some week, besides the time I spent with MJ I haven't had much free time. Hopefully these next few days will be a little easier going." Peter says to himself.

Taking another lick at the cone his heart drops at the sounds of screams and what resembles that of an explosion! Man can't he just have an hour where there is nothing going on; this week has truly been chaotic with non stop trouble. Finishing up his cone as fast as he can the stick is thrown into the trash. The next thing on his mind is looking for the closes alleyway finding one straight ahead. Looking in all directions making sure no one is looking, he continues forward into the alleyway. Moments later he exits out as Spiderman swinging around toward the area of where the screams originated. Arriving to the location in under a minute Spidy swings coming to a stop hanging off a flag poll, with his eyes narrowing.

"What in the world is that thing?"

Down below is a nine foot creature with a rough scaly red skin texture. People run in horror trying to get away from the beast which now shoots flames from it's mouth! Shooting out his web Spidy brings himself down in front of it.

"Shows over buddy, I'm not sure who you are but I'm taking you down." Spiderman says.

The creature does not reply or even pay Spiderman any attention, just continuing to blow fire out around the surrounding area. As a reaction Spidy scratches at the upper area of his mask.

"Ok so I'm a complete ghost? Man I hate the brainless ones." The wall crawler says to himself.

Running at top speed Spiderman leaps into the air kicking into this unknown enemy only knocking it off balance. Turning it's attention to the wall crawler it swings out it's tail tossing Spidy into the side of a school bus which passes by. All of the passengers go wild excited to see a glimpse of Spiderman in action. The driver speeds up trying to get them all out of harms way; down on his knees Spidy waves to the children as they're eventually out of sight. Looking back in the direction of the attacker he's whacked across the chest by it's tail again being smashed through a bus stop bench!

"Darn that thing is fast for being that big; but you know what they say the bigger they're the harder they fall."

Taking a stand Spiderman brushes himself off running toward the creature once again webbing it around the neck jumping over it while at the same time trying to pull it down. But to his surprise it pulls at his web catching him by his neck out of the air slamming him into the ground before throwing him into the side of an apartment building. Getting up slowly Spidy grunts stretching out his back.

"Ok now I'm just confused, what is this thing? Better yet how does it posses strength and speed like that?" Spidy asks himself.

As far as what he thinks, this thing is the creation of some mad scientists, but than again there are many scenarios in which this thing could have been constructed. He highly doubts it's an actual living species.

"Well I guess I'll just have to keep going at it, maybe I'll eventually find it's weak point. I guess that would all depend if it even has one." Spidy says to himself.

Moving from his position, Spiderman jogs out to his right lifting up an Aston Martin DBS 2011 launching it over at the creature! This time Spiderman is successful in knocking the creature over onto the cement ground. Quickly running over to follow up on his move Spiderman jumps up high, but as he comes down the enemy's tail stretches out wrapping around his neck and throwing him off to the side. It is then that the beast gets back on it's feet looking in the direction of Spiderman.

"Oh oo oh...ok so this guy is that good? Hhm I'll have to come up with a different tactic if I want to take this thing down. I can't let it leave this area; keeping the civilians safe is top priority." Spiderman says.

Before he's really able to do much of anything the creature jumps into the air close to over twenty ft in distance landing on top of him while stomping the web slinger. Trying to grab it's foot, Spidy is unsuccessful in doing so due to it's strength. Attempting to stomp Spidy again the creature is stopped from doing so! Hearing that of a piercing scream Spiderman covers his ears, watching as the creature is tossed back in the other direction; but he isn't sure how.

"Need a hand Spider?"

Removing his hands from his ears Spidy looks up to see a beautiful blond haired woman standing before him with a smile on her face.

"Yeah sure, but who are you?" Spidy asks standing to his feet.

"I'm Black Canary, but there's no need for introductions. Honestly I've seen and read about you in the papers. But lets not stand around talking, we need to take this thing down now." Canary informs.

Making her way past Spiderman, she sprints over at the creature punching and kicking at it jumping out of the way just as it shoots fire from it's mouth. Following close behind Spiderman runs in but this time dodges the tail of the creature using his super human reflexes.

"Alright ugly, it's time for you to go down!" Spiderman yells out.

Punching at the creature Spidy's fist is grabbed and he's thrown off to the side with the creature running in the opposite direction jumping 40 ft into the air making it's way onto the building tops. Neither Black Canary or Spiderman can believe their eyes; something that size shouldn't have hops like that.

"Wow should he even be able to do that? I mean really, that was pretty impressive." Spiderman says.

"Just when you think you've seen it all. Come Spider, lets see if we can cut it off on the other side."

Before Black Canary is able to say or do a thing Spiderman runs up behind her wrapping an arm around her waist, he webs them both up to the building top. Traveling on foot the two of them try and keep pace with the unknown enemy jumping from several rooftops. Up ahead both of them observe that of the creature coming to a complete stop. Coming up next to it the two of them stop as well.

"Any idea's on what this thing is?" Spiderman asks looking over at Canary.

"That's funny, I was about to ask you the same thing." She replies.

Roaring aloud the creature charges the two of them swinging it's tail while trying to bite at them both. Breathing another round of flames from it's mouth, both Black Canary's jacket and shirt catch on fire! Acting quickly she removes the jacket tossing it from the building top along with her shirt!

"Hello Roxanne!" Spiderman says whistling.

Looking over at him she smirks while at the same time blushing. Seeing this makes him feel bad, he didn't mean for it to come out that way; that was totally unprofessional. Both turn their attention back to the unknown foe; Spiderman shooting out a thing of web wrapping it around the monster's legs. But with relative ease the creature breaks out of it grabbing Canary by her throat throwing her into Spiderman who catches her; but unable to sustain balance they both tumble down with Black Canary ending up on top of him.

"Wow this must be my lucky day; either that or I'm dreaming." Spiderman teases.

Still on top of him she looks over her shoulder to see the creature preparing to shoot fire from it's mouth once again. It happens so fast that she really isn't sure what to think, watching as the creature is lifted from the rooftop by it's neck, and smashed head first into the sidewalk below! Moments after the one responsible fly's up hovering down in front of them.

"So what exactly are the two of you doing?" the person asks with a grin.

Both Spiderman and Black Canary glance at the individual and then back at each other.

"Thanks for the save Ms. Marvel; and incase you're wondering this is not in any way what it looks like." Spiderman says.

Canary sitting up on top of him shirtless in most situations could only mean one thing. Hearing the somewhat hurried/desperate tone from Spiderman causes Ms Marvel to chuckle.

"Oh sorry." Canary says finally getting off of Spidy, both heroes standing.

The three of them look down on the creature and to their surprise it disappears with a flash of light. It may not mean much to the ladies, but Spiderman has seen this before; and it was at that time in which both Hulk and Spider woman went missing! Could this event today be related to that?

"It was nice partnering up Spider we'll have to do it again sometime, but I've got to get back to the watchtower. I'll see if I can figure out where that thing went; if I find out anything, I'll let you both know." Black Canary says winking at Spiderman.

Using her JL teleport device she's gone in seconds, leaving both Ms Marvel and Spiderman. Walking over toward him her smile grows.

"I had no idea you could be such a little bad Spider. You two must have really been going at it before whatever that thing was arrived. I'll give you credit, she's very attractive."

"Look I already told you, there was nothing going on; we were trying to take out that thing. Her upper clothing was burned during the scuffle." Spidy tells.

"Whatever you say Pete. But I'd really like to know...out of us both who do you think is prettier?" Ms Marvel asks in a seductive tone.

Biting at his tongue, Peter becomes nervous feeling the hairs on his back standing. With clinched fists he tries to think of a way out of this.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, I've got to get to an art show; nice talking with you though." Spiderman says leaping off the building.

Looking down and watching him swing out of sight brings a smile to her face. Up in that of the Watchtower Canary heads for her quarters, but on her way there she passes by both Super girl and Booster gold who look at her funny.

"Don't even say a word." Is all she says.

**Worlds Away**

Inside that of the Lin Kuei Temple Subzero trains in the dojo alone. Most of the other members have gone out on their set morning routine which requires a lot of cardio exercise. Being the grand master is a major responsibility, and he must be sure to stay in top form at all times. While punching on the sand bag, he stops feeling that of a hand resting on his left shoulder, turning to face the person.

"It's been awhile hasn't it Kuai, how have things been?"

"Good to see you as well Sareena, how was your travels in the Himalayas?" Subzero asks.

"I guess you could say it was alright but it's good to be back. So what's happened in the past year besides the Mortal Kombat tournament?" Sareena asks.

Subzero pretty much replies by informing her things have been pretty quite for the most part with not a lot going on. Stepping back she challenges him to a friendly sparring session. Stepping into the middle of the room where the mats cover the space he accepts her challenge.

"Just to let you know I won't be holding back." Subzero says.

"Good I would expect no less."

**To Be Continue**


	34. Trio of the Bat,Spider, and Bird

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 34: Trio of the Bat,Spider, and Bird!**

Circling one another both Sareena and Subzero eye the other down looking for a good opening. Moving Forward Sareena is the first to try and attack, but has her fist grabbed with Subzero kicking her in the stomach; lifting her up and tossing her to the ground. She may look beautiful on the outside, but within she's truly a demon; which is unknown to most. Punching at the mat she gets up throwing out a few kicks at Subz who easily dodges.

"Nice form, but you need to work on being more precise." Subzero says ducking down from another kick.

Using her speed and strength she's able to land a good hit near the left side of his rib, knocking him off balance. Reaching out to grab her, she slides down leg dropping him onto the mat. Standing she looks down on Subzero who lays on his back, smirking wildly! Bending down she gets on top of him resting her lower body on top of his while resting her hands on his chest. Trying to sit up, he's unable to given the fact she pushes down on him.

"I'd say I've got you in the perfect position, but the question is...what should I do?" She asks seductively.

While trying to get up again his eyes widen feeling that of her lower body rubbing up against his in a circular motion; observing the grin on her face makes it even worse. Now taking the situation more serious he effortlessly tosses her off of him. Landing on her right hip she chuckles while looking over at him. Standing to his feet, Subz brushes himself off looking over at Sareena with clinched fists.

"Why in the world did you do that? That was beyond unprofessional!" Subzero asks wanting a good answer.

Standing to her feet she can't help but smile; he's kind of hot when he's angry.

"Honestly I'm surprised, I had no idea the Grandmaster could be aroused so quickly. But than again, what man wouldn't want this." Sareena replies looking down and touching at herself a little bit.

Not hearing an instant reply like she expected, Sareena looks up at him realizing he's at lost for words. Seeing as he walks toward her, a shiver creeps up her back unsure of what he's going to do. Perhaps she crossed the line with her action moments ago. Coming within touching distance of her Subzero stops in place bringing his face down to hers.

"Don't ever DO THAT AGAIN!" He says making himself clear.

Turning away from her he walks for the exit, but taking his 4th step he stops in place turning back to face her.

"Wait just a sec, why did you do that in the first place?" Subzero asks.

Holding back a smile, this makes her feel a bit warm inside. Whenever a guy wants to know why; in most cases means he's a little bit interested.

"Someone like you shouldn't be alone in your quest of battle. A warrior should always have something to live for; like a family and or wife. Besides the legacy of Subzero shouldn't die with you, but rather continue to live on." Sareena says.

Standing in place he crosses his arms becoming a bit confused on what any of that is supposed to mean. Giving it some thought he's got an idea of what she might be trying to say; but that's crazy! Now Subz begins to wonder if something happened to her during her trip to the Himalayas.

"SAREENA we're both Lin Kuei, that can never happen! Besides we wouldn't be able to...you know...wait why am I even talking to you about this?" Subz says.

Walking forward she shakes her head disagreeing.

"If you're referring to sex than you're wrong; I've got the body of a woman. But if you meant reproduction, well than that's something that will have to be tested." Sareena says looking him in the eyes.

Looking back at her, he truly can't believe what she's saying; it almost seems like when she left for her journey, someone else has returned in her place. He wonders if this is someone else, but until there is actual evidence Subz will just keep this to himself.

"This conversation is terminated; You and I are goanna pretend this never happened. It is best we forget about this." Subzero informs.

"Yeah maybe so, but if you ever change your mind you know where to look." She says.

Looking away from her, honestly he feels like he wants to strangle her by the neck for some of the ridiculous things she's saying. Just as he's about to turn for the door it opens with the eldest member entering welcoming Sareena back.

"I hate to be a bother Subzero, but I think you should know there's been a breach on the outer edges of the temple over on the west side. I can send a squad out to analyze the situation, unless you'd like to check it out yourself."

"No problem, I'll be on it right away; I'll take three others alongside me." Subzero says while bowing down.

Just as he's about to exit the room, Sareena volunteers to come alongside him, and before he's able to decline the eldest member agrees saying that would be a great idea. Seeing as she's been away for a long time, if there is something wrong this would be a good time for her to get back into action. Frowning beneath his mask Subzero wants to say something, but doesn't exiting out of the room with Sareena following him.

"Why do I get the feeling you're angry with me?" Sareena asks.

Getting no eye contact from him or even a reply confirms her assumption. But to be honest it was his older brother she had feelings for, when they first crossed paths in the Netherealm some years ago. Entering into the main lobby, Subzero gets the attention of two Lin Kuei members informing them to follow him. Dropping whatever it was they were doing the two follow that of Sareena and Subzero out of the front door.

"So where exactly are we going?" One of them asks.

"There might be someone unwanted on our premises, and if that's the case they must be removed. Keep your guard up, there may be more than one." Subzero says.

Traveling out to the area as fast as they can, when they arrive they're surprised to see that of a humongous gorilla looking animal, except for the fact it has dark blue fur!

"Ok I'll bite; does anyone have a clue what in the hell this thing is?" One of the Lin Kuei members ask.

But there is no reply, due to the fact none of them know the answer to that. Without warning the strangely colored gorilla growls while slamming it's fists forward with Subz jumping out of the way. Taking a few moments Subzero is able to create an ice sword, dashing forward to attack. Roaring at the tops of it's lungs the blue gorilla Knocks Subzero off to the side with the sword falling out of his hand.

"Darn this thing looks really tough, but it isn't anything greater than what we've trained for." One of them says.

Moving ahead of the group Sareena recovers the ice sword turning and running at the beast but is grabbed by her neck and slammed head first into the turf, lifting her over it's head Sareena is thrown into a nearby tree being knocked out. Shaking his head feeling a bit dizzy, he gets up running out in front of his clan members creating an ice blast freezing the gorilla solid!

"Now I'll rip it's heart from it's body." One of the Lin Kuei members says stepping ahead of Subzero.

But with a burst of strength the gorilla bursts out of the ice pounding at it's chest charging Subz and his team. Freezing down at it's feet doesn't slow it down one bit, reaching out and smashing one of their heads into a rock knocking the other of them over. Taking off toward a nearby cliff with an idea in mind is Subzero. Just as he had predicted the ape follows him, and as it closes in Subzero flips up kicking it across the neck watching as it falls over eighty ft to it's death. But surprisingly before it hits the ground a huge light appears overhead taking the attacker with it!

"What in the...just happened?" He asks himself.

Just then the edge of land he stands with on begins to crumble and he's unable to grab hold of anything due to how fast it happens. With wide eyes he readies himself to freeze the surface down below as much as he can to better help his survival. But out of nowhere he is grabbed by his wrist and pulled back up onto safe grounds.

"Looks like I arrived just in time bub, what happened?"

Looking up Subzero is a bit surprised to see the person he had agreed to let stay out in an outer cottage of the Lin Kuei temple. Many believed Wolverine had died at the Mortal Kombat tournament close to a year ago, but only Subzero, Batman, Superman and Spiderman knew the truth. When Batman had first come to Subz about Wolverine staying with the Lin Kuei, he was a bit skeptical. But when bats explained to him Pythena's plan to take over both their worlds, he agreed to this seeing as they'd have the element of surprise as far as Wolverine goes; not to mention he's a worthy warrior.

"Good timing Logan." Subzero says standing to his feet.

Being here close to a year Subzero and Wolverine have gotten to know each other a little bit, even getting in several secret training sessions. But for the most part they haven't seen much of the other, seeing as Wolverine isn't a member of the Lin Kuei coupled in with the fact Subzero spends close to 95% of his time there. In Fact the Lin Kuei as a whole doesn't even know Logan is staying in one of their outer cottages except for Subzero himself.

"Honestly I'm not sure what that thing was; any normal gorilla wouldn't have been able to break out of my ice blast. But as of now it will no longer be anything to worry about." Subz tells.

"Well than, I guess I'll return back to my camp sight before anyone sees us together." Wolverine says.

But before he's able to go the surrounding Lin Kuei members begin to awake with Sareena approaching the two of them. The others do the same as well, but before they're able to get close Subzero demands them to return to the Lin Kuei temple as an order. The two members bow down doing as they're told, except for Sareena who just stands in place removing her hand from her head.

"What part of return to the Lin Kuei temple did you not understand?" Subzero asks.

Not replying or even paying Subzero much attention Sareena moves in even closer with her eyes on Wolverine.

"What are you about 5'4?" She asks.

"Yeah something like that, but I'm a lot more dangerous than I look." Logan replies.

Standing off to the side, at this particular moment Subzero feels like a ghost; being completely ignored. Something is wrong with this woman, from the moment she encountered him in the dojo there's just been something off about her.

"I'm sure you are," Sareena looks away from Wolverine and back at Subzero, "Is he a friend of your's?"

"Return to the Lin Kuei temple Sareena, don't make me have to ask again." Subzero replies.

Turning away from him she rolls her eyes wanting to say something; but at the same time she doesn't want to get on his bad side. Walking away she does as she is told returning to the Lin Kuei temple. Both men watch as she eventually travels out of sight.

"I don't know if it is possible for you to get in touch with the manbat, but I think now would be a good time for you to return to your home world. I have a good feeling that whatever her name was has given up on trying to conquer our worlds."

"Manbat... I think you meant Batman. I'd have to agree with you on that one; the last time I spoke with Batman was close to five month's ago. He made his way into this world using the device I had given him. He informed me to wait it out another seven month's, so I guess I've still got some time to wait here."

Looking up at the gray clouds which begin to come in both men know a storm is most likely on the way, so it's best they finish up this conversation sooner rather then later. But the thing Subzero has always wanted to know, is how Wolverine survived being thrown into a pit of lava by Baraka? Most likely that's probably what it looked like to those watching; it's obvious that's not what really happened. But than there's the dimension/teleport device! Where did Logan obtain something of that high caliber, not to mention find his way to a hospital near tournament grounds and get in contact with the capped crusader? One day he'd like to know the story behind this, but right now isn't that time.

"Well I guess this is where we part ways; I'll check up on you in a day or two." Subzero informs.

"Sounds good, see you than."

Wolverine is the first to begin walking heading back to the small cottage he's been staying in. Just thinking for a little while Subzero makes his way back to the Lin Kuei in the next ten minutes.

**Worlds Away**

Entering into his hideout located just outside the city of Metropolis Deadpool takes a seat on the sofa resting his feet on top of the table lifting up the remote and turning on the T.V. Beneath his mask he smiles seeing that of Cherry Rox, the most beautiful and best singer globally; between her and Sandra Bridey as far as the public is concerned they're top tier among other singers.

"Before I die I'd love to meet Cherry in person, she's such a fox." Deadpool says sitting back.

Sitting for over another few minutes Deadpool sits up taking a stand and walking over to the kitchen area. Opening the fridge, his eyes narrow to see only a thing of orange juice along with left over hot dogs from two nights ago. Shaking his head he reaches forward pulling out the bottle of juice, shutting the fridge and returning back over to the couch.

"Once I'm under less heat, I need to get out of this dump and relocate; after that I need to put together a new team." He says to himself.

With the passing of some time the sun sets while the moon rises bringing up clear skies in that of Gotham City except for a few clouds here and there. In front of the five star restaurant known as GC City side, a limo pulls up with both Sandra and her fiance Trevor stepping out onto the purple carpet. Off to the side is the paparazzi who take several photographs of the two as they enter into the diner. Trevor informs one of the workers in the front they have a reservation and are lead to their table moments later.

"So is there anything I can get you guys to start off with?" The waiter asks.

"I guess we'll take two waters, but we're waiting for two others and will order when they arrive." Trevor informs.

Writing the information down the worker thanks them for coming, letting them know he'll be back with their waters ASAP.

"Trust me Trevor, you'll love them both; they're really great guys." Sandra tells

"The way you speak of them, I'm sure I will."

While sitting and waiting the two of them talk to one another, and within the next five minutes it is non other than Tony Stark himself who enters in walking over to their table. Sandra is the one to introduce them to one another. Taking a seat it is Tony who takes over to conversation telling Trevor a little bit about himself, along with some small details of Stark industries. The three of them talk back and forth loosing track of time realizing that thirty minutes has passed by.

"Wow I wonder what's taking Wayne, do you think something came up and he won't be able to make it?" Trevor asks looking over at Sandra.

Pulling out her phone she checks to see if she has any missed calls, but there isn't any displayed.

"I'm sure he would have called if that were the case; I'm sure he's still coming, someone of his status probably has a lot on his plate. How about the three of us order in the meantime, so we don't starve." Sandra says with a laugh.

The two of them agree with her picking up their menu's looking at the different choices. Outside of the restaurant a couple miles away, within a business building in uptown Gotham a new set of individuals have arrived. Sitting at a table with his hands on the table's surface is one of Gotham's most lethal criminals. Holding up binoculars and looking through from a building across the street is the dynamic duo themselves.

"So are you ready to move in?"

"Not yet Robin, I want to see who this new business associate is who Blackmask has been speaking of." Batman replies.

Pulling out his grapple gun Robin aims for the building across from them.

"Damien what did I just say?" Batman almost yells.

Robin informs Batman he was just trying to get in closer; bats shakes his head telling him to stay put. If they were to get any closer they'd be in serious danger of getting seen. Putting the grapple gun back within his utility belt the boy wonder crosses his arms leaning up against the wall. Looking back into the binoculars the dark knight observes the door opening with someone entering in with a weirdly shaped head.

"Yo bats, I'm glad I found you I need your help."

Pulling the binoculars from his eyes, Batman as well as Robin look up to see a certain someone dressed in blue and red sticking to the building looking down on them.

"Spiderman! What are you doing in Gotham, I thought I made it clear I didn't want any outsiders in my city." Batman says.

Using his web Spidy swings down putting himself in between both Batman and Robin.

"Wow I guess this is the first time I've met the boy wonder; nice to meet you kid I'm Spiderman." Spidy says putting out his hand.

Robin just seems to stare at him which causes Peter to raise an eye brow behind his mask; from what he heard Batman's sidekick was supposed to be the light to his darkness. It sure doesn't seem that way at the moment. If he had to guess it's probably been a tough start to patrol tonight for these two.

"Ooo...K," Spidy says turning from Robin to Batman, "As I was saying I need your help to bring down Hammerhead. Rumor has it he's trying to partner up with some guy called the Blackmask."

Before Spiderman is able to continue talking Batman stops him, while at the same time handing him the binoculars.

"Take a look in the building across from us, at the eighth floor 3rd window to the left. Is this Hammerhead anywhere in sight?" Batman asks.

Lifting up to the binoculars Spidy looks through, the window in which Batman instructed, but if Hammerhead is in there it will be tough to tell due to the amount of men in black suits which stand around. But watching for a few moments more, three of the men exit out of the room, and there he is as bright as day!

"I see him, he's right there!" Spiderman says.

Reaching out Batman takes the binoculars from Spiderman putting them back into his utility belt.

"Robin and I will take care of it, you can make your way back to your home town. Your assistance will not be needed." The dark knight says.

Hearing the words of Batman causes Spiderman to laugh a little With bats narrowing his eyes wondering what's so funny. Batman may not know it, but Spiderman finds it to be funny how he always tries to push everyone around making all the decisions, and through it all believes he's right. Still leaning up against the wall Robin just looks back and forth at the two.

"Look bats I know it's your city which equals your rules, but I've made a living of dealing with guys like Hammerhead." Spiderman says.

"So have I; and I won't ask you again to leave!"

"Ok that's all fine, but I guess you're going to have to make me; I'm not going anywhere. Look bats I'm not trying to be a hard case, it's just that I have history with this guy. Plus look at it this way, if the Joker or one of Gotham's criminals was in New York I wouldn't be shooing you away like this."

Moving forward Batman gets in the face of Spiderman giving him the bat glare, but the wall crawler doesn't budge at all.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Spiderman asks.

Backing off from Spidy Batman turns looking in the direction of where Blackmask and Hammerhead stand.

"Alright than, tell me what you've heard about this deal involving Blackmask and Hammerhead." Batman says.

Moving up next to Batman Spidy informs him he received his information by eavesdropping on a few of Hammerheads men, back a few days ago and heard they'd be meeting here in Gotham. According to what he heard the guys saying, both Blackmask and Hammerhead were planning a short term partnership to bring more money in off the streets and to add more fire power. If he heard correctly they were also recruiting more individuals to join their team, but have to go through some training.

"Well now that I know what this is all about, I'll put an end to this before it even begins." Batman says pulling out his grapple gun.

"You mean we're going to put an end to this, with Robin and I at your side we can take care of this quickly without any issues."

Looking back at both Spidy and Robin, Batman looks back over at the building across from them.

"The two of you are strictly backup; if things look to be getting rough you can make your way over." Batman says grappling over to the other building.

"Whaaaat! Backup, what kind of stuff is that?" Spidy says complaining watching as Batman swings himself across the way.

Looking away from Batman Spidy turns to his young sidekick.

"Is this always how it is for you; oh hey Robin you're just backup?" Spidy asks trying to impersonate Batman.

"Not all the time, it really just depends on the mission. But really I'm not one to sit around, Batman is great but he isn't always right."

Pulling out his grapple gun Robin shoots it over at the building across from them following Batman! Scratching at his head Spidy just shrugs his shoulders; guess tonight will be the trio of Batman, Robin and Spiderman! Honestly he could get use to the sound of that! Shooting out his web Spiderman follows Robin. Without warning for any of them the window comes crashing through with Batman standing tall in front of the group!

"It's over Blackmask, your plan to create an alliance with Hammerhead is being wiped out before it even starts." Batman says.

A few of Blackmask's men run at Batman but he calls them off telling them to stand down.

"So your this Batman I've been hearing about, I've heard all about you ever since I've entered Gotham. But I think I'll show you why they call me Hammerhead." He says charging forward.

Just as he comes within a foot of the dark knight, bats jumps up over him kicking hammerhead into the wall. Hammerhead shakes himself off turning to Batman.

"You're quick Batman, I'll give you that; but rule number one never come into a lions den alone. Boys $40,000,000 extra for whoever can bring me the Batman's head!" Hammerhead tells.

Getting into a fighting stance Batman signals for them to come and attack.

"Who said he came alone."

Everyone looks in the area of where Batman had come through to see Robin enter as well pulling out three birdarangs. not even a second later Spiderman enters as well.

"Spiderman! How in the world does this bug know where I was! The price has been upped, whoever can kill the spider, bat and bird will earn a $100,000,000 bonus!" Hammerhead informs.

Both Spidy and Robin make their way over to the side of Batman. It is then that the huge group of men run at the three heroes attacking at full force. Blocking a punch Batman back hands one of them across the face while Robin jumps up elbowing and leg dropping another of them. Using his spectacular flexibility and speed Spiderman takes out close to four of them all at once. Truthfully this is a fun experience for Spidy fighting at the side of the dynamic duo; and although Batman may not admit it he feels good to have Spidy in his corner. The trio quickly and easily defeats the group of mobsters turning their attention to Blackmask and Hammerhead who're already gone!

"Well we should have known those cowards would escape during us fighting. So what's the plan now? Are we goanna go after them?" Spiderman asks.

Just then the three of them can here that of police vehicles coming to a stop in front of the building. This is probably the work of Blackmask and Hammerhead; by calling the police anonymously, this would give them little to know time to question the mobsters.

"No we will pick back up on their trail another time, besides we disrupted their meeting which means they'll have to reschedule. Robin and I will get back to you if we find out anything. But in the meantime I want you out of Gotham."

Spiderman again chuckles at Batman's words, as if he couldn't make it any more clear. Turning to Batman and Robin, Spidy's heart jumps a bit to see that they're gone! He heard they had a way of disappearing, but that was fast!

"Guess that's my cue to leave as well." Spidy says.

Making his way over to the already shattered window he leaps out swinging into the darkness. With the passing of another forty minutes Bruce Wayne finally arrives at GC city side walking out onto the purple carpet entering into the restaurant. He is taken over to the table by one of the waitresses.

"Oh wow so Mr. Wayne finally decides to show up; where have you been out partying? You're like an hour late." Tony asks.

Both Sandra and Trevor laugh at what Tony says, Bruce taking a seat next to him. But moving out his hand Tony accidentally spills a thing of sauce on his shirt. Sandra is the only one to laugh with Bruce smiling.

"You guys don't go anywhere I'll be right back." Tony says getting up from the table.

He heads for the bathroom where he plans to clean up the small mess. Bruce decides to order something to go so he doesn't keep them waiting seeing as he's so late. Talking with Sandra and Trevor for over five minutes the phone of Trevor's rings with his agent being on the other line. Finishing the conversation Trevor stands putting the phone back in his pocket.

"Sorry hun but I've got to go, there are a few things I have to take care of down at the studio. Nice talking to you Wayne even if it was a short time; tell Tony I'm sorry I had to go."

Giving her a kiss Trevor heads for the door exiting out. For over a minute both Bruce and Sandra just sit in silence just sort of staring at each other, Sandra is the one to finally look away blushing.

"Is everything ok?" Bruce asks.

Looking back at him she smiles.

"Tell me Bruce, are you a good or bad boy? I could give you pleasure beyond your wildest imagination." She says smiling seductively!

Leaning forward she removes her foot from her shoe lifting it up and rubbing it in the area of his crotch! Through it all she licks her lips with much desire in her eyes winking at him.

"Why don't we just leave now and go back to your place? Come on Brucie, I want you to show me just how much of a playboy you are."

Reaching down he removes her foot from his area pushing out his chair.

"Ouch that's the first time I've been rejected, but don't worry when I want something I get it. You can't resist something as beautiful as me for long."

Looking down on her, Bruce cannot believe THE Sandra Bridey is trying to hit on him!

"Look Sandra I won't lie, you're incredibly gorgeous and Sexy, but Trevor is a good man and I'd hate to ruin that."

Standing as well she slips her foot back into her shoe walking over in front of Bruce placing her hands with on his chest. Looking away from her and outside of the window he can see the bat signal shining bright.

"Look cutie Trevor doesn't even have to find out about this. Plus we aren't married yet," Standing at the tip of her toes she whispers into his ear, "I want you to make love to me."

Putting his hands up against her waist he pushes her away.

"I'm sorry, but this just isn't going to happen. Perhaps you should call off your wedding, if I had to guess I'd say you're not settled enough yet."

Just then the waiter arrives with Bruce's food handing him the box. Bruce thanks him before he walks off.

"Look Sandra I have somewhere I need to be, I apologize for being late to the dinner. Don't do this to Trevor, good men are hard to come by." Bruce says.

To her surprise Bruce gives her a hug before exiting out, most likely so things are less awkward between them both. She loves when a man plays hard to get, and when he's as good looking as Bruce it makes her want him even more. She didn't think it was possible a man could reject her, Gotham's finest sure is something else. While in her train of thought she feels someone tapping at her shoulder, turning to see Tony.

"Where'd everyone go? Sorry I took so long, on the way out I ran into a few fans who were asking a lot of questions." Tony tells.

"Well my fiance had to report back to the studio here in Gotham, while Bruce had something come up."

Tony shakes his head understanding fully.

"So do you need a ride back to your place?" Tony asks.

Zoned out a little bit a smile creeps onto her face.

"Actually there was something I wanted to show you, but we'd have to go back to your hotel. I mean that is if you aren't busy."

"Oh sure that'll be fine, what is it you want to show me?"

"You will just have to wait and see." She replies.

Waiting for the waiter to return Tony pays the bill with the two of them exiting out together. When outside the driver of Tony's limo awaits the two of them; being a gentleman he opens the door for her entering second. For the most part neither of them speak through the ride. After some time they arrive to the hotel quickly making their way up to his room before anyone can see them due to their celebrity status. Walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed Tony picks up the remote turning on the T.V.

"So what was it you wanted to show me?" He asks.

"Hold on, do you mind if I use your bathroom really fast."

He replies by telling her "Go ahead." changing the channel to the local news. His eyes narrow hearing the newscaster speaking of someone by the name of Killer Croc who has escaped a place called Arkham Asylum. Tony shakes his head, wondering if there is a city out there more twisted than Gotham. With the passing of another ten minutes the door to the bathroom opens.

"How do I look?"

Still with his eyes on the T.V. Tony re positions turning to look over at Sandra.

"You look...DAMN! I mean...you're beyond th the mmost...beau beautiful doesn't even descri!" Tony is unable to finish his sentence dropping the remote.

Walking toward him seductively, she wears nothing but her panties and Bra. He's unable to keep his eyes off of her with his mouth open. Coming up next to him she picks up the remote turning off the T.V. sitting in his lap wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know you want me Tony, just say yes and I'll give you a night to remember. Trevor will never know, this will be our little secret."

While in his lap she begins moving her lower body up against his.

"So what do you say?" She whispers into his ear.

"Yes...yes I want you." Tony replies.

Grinning she pulls herself off of him, helping Tony to remove his shirt. While in the moment he kicks off his shoes. After doing so he gets up further into the bed resting his head on the pillows. Smirking she removes her bra to reveal her breasts throwing it off to the side. Getting into the bed she gets on top of him resting her chest over his bringing her lips to his joining in a deep passionate kiss. Entering her tongue into his mouth, he does the same moving his hands up and down her back. Kissing him roughly she breaks the kiss sucking on his upper lip.

"I say we cut the chase and get right to it." She says reaching down and unbuckling his pants.

**Worlds Away**

Within the Dojo both Liu Kang and Kung Lao train, staying in top form due to the uncertainty of what they could be facing if Shinnok does indeed return. Liu lifts weights while Kung Lao practices keeping his form of Material arts crisp and precise. It is late and soon both of them will turn in for the remainder of the night. Watching as the door to the room opens both are surprised to see who enters.

"Kitana what are you doing here?" Liu Kang asks.

**To Be Continue**


	35. Goblin Fly

**Justice Heroes Elite **

**CHP 35: Goblin Fly**

Walking and entering into the room Princess Kitana walks past Liu Kang taking a seat over in one of the chairs located within the dojo looking up at both Kung Lao and Liu Kang she crosses one leg over the other with much on her mind concerning certain information which was given to her not long ago.

"I'm sure the two of you have already heard about the potential return of Shinnok; and I have come here to ask if I in anyway can assist you in stopping this from happening?" Kitana asks with much concern.

Both Shalion members look at one another knowing fully they have no plan for this rumored threat as of right now. According to Scorpion the sorcerer is currently lurking somewhere in the Nether Realm, and that wouldn't benefit them at all to try and act now. Even if they did make their way over into the Nether Realm to try and stop this before it begins, they'd be defeated easily. Not to mention their souls would be taken and they'd most likely spend the rest of eternity there.

"As of right now, there isn't much we can do except wait and hope this thing is unsuccessful. As long as he isn't present within Earth Realm, there just isn't much we can do." Liu Kang says.

**Worlds Away**

Walking into a dark alleyway is a tall 7' foot plus individual who wears a light brown trench coat and dark brown hat to go with it. It isn'st the greatest disguise to try and hide his physical features, but it will have to do for now. With his escape from Arkham Asylum, Killer Croc will have to be especially careful to stick to the shadows; the Arkham authorities are no doubt on his trail. But it isn't them he has to worry about so much, but rather the one who glides around in a cape and cowl. A masked avenger who has somewhat taken the law into his own hands, tracking down Gotham's most lethal criminals.

"If the bat shows up in my path; my only option is to loose him." Killer Croc thinks to himself.

Trying to fight one on one with the Dark Knight could go either way in his mind; but if he were to be defeated he'd find himself back behind the walls of Arkham. Out of all the inmates which are being held there; he probably despises it most, but than again who would want to be locked up? Observing that of lighting from a building up ahead, Croc continues forward wondering where he should go from here. His old hideout is an option, not to mention Batman never did know the location of it.

"Enjoying the night air Croc? I hope so, because it will be your last for some time."

With clinched fists Killer Croc begins looking in all directions trying to locate where the voice came from. He may not know the answer to where, but the who is all to obvious. He has heard the dark tone on several occasions and there is no doubt in his mind that it is the bat.

"Come on out and show yourself Batman, so I can drop you dead!" Killer Croc yells out.

Frustration would be the perfect word to describe what he currently feels; how on earth has Batman caught on to his whereabouts so quickly. He just escaped from the Asylum no more than twenty minutes ago! Taking a look up at the building tops, Croc frowns seeing as Batman glides down in front of him. Moving back a little to create space between them both, Batman pulls out two batarangs.

"I hate to have to send you back to Arkham, but you and I both know if I don't; you will only cause trouble. You leave me no choice Croc, and I know you won't come quietly. Doing things by force is my specialty anyway."

"Confident as usual Batman; but one of these days it will be your downfall. I'm willing to bet that time has finally come!"

Charging forward Killer Croc wraps his arms around the Dark Knight applying a tight grip smashing them both into a nearby dumpster. Kicking Croc off of him Bats throws an explosive batarang which blows up on impact tossing Croc even further in the other direction. Getting up fully Batman wastes no time running over at Croc to continue his attack. Reaching out Killer Croc grabs Batman by his shoulders throwing him into a brick wall head first! Tumbling to the ground Batman's vision is blurry and all he can do is watch as Croc opens that of a sewer lid entering and shutting it behind him.

"Uhh, he got away." Batman says standing while at the same time feeling dizzy.

Catching back up with Croc can wait for another time, there are much more important things he's got on his belt which need to get done. Grappling himself up to the building tops, he just looks down on the city with his vision soon becoming clear. Sitting with on a train with his eyes closed is Peter Parker who is making his way back to the city of New York. It'll be a couple of hours before it comes to his stop; so for now he can just get a little shut eye.

"Long night?"

Sitting up Peter opens his eyes to see a woman standing in front of him with long blond hair. It reminds him of his encounter/team up with the JLA member who goes by the name of Black Canary. Boy would he really like to see her again; they only met once, but there is just something that he felt between the two of them.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Peter replies.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No, go right ahead."

Setting her purse down, she takes a seat next to him. For the most part there aren't very many people present within the train, except for the two of them along with five others. He isn't sure why Gotham's Knight protector is so stubborn; even if Batman and Robin do find out any information about Blackmask and Hammerhead, you can almost be certain they won't speak a word of it to him. Wait a minute; how would they even be able to contact him?

"I don't know about you, but this world must be coming to an end. Lately the violence has been picking up here on our home turf, not to mention globally. I hate to say it, but I'm not even sure that Superman can turn things around. Many seem to think he's the savior of us all, but that is just elementary talk in my opinion." She says.

Looking up at the ceiling he gives it a little thought, but he wouldn't go as far as saying the world is going to end. In his opinion things could be a lot worse if that was the case.

"We all just have to try and stay positive within these hard times. Superman may not be our savior like some people say, but he does inspire a lot of good; and lets not forget there are many others out there like him." Peter says.

"Maybe so, but I'd say evil is toppling the side of good. I don't know if you heard about this or not, but it's been all over the news since yesterday morning when it was reported. But apparently a young girl at the age of seven was brutally murdered in her room by a complete stranger who entered her home. From the reports they're unable to tell who or what did that to her. Her mother was out of town, while her father was out working late; they say the brother was the only one in the home when it occurred but he was asleep."

Peter's heart jumps when hearing this information, who in there right mind would do something like that. But then he laughs at himself a bit; with the amount of maniacs in this world nothing should be surprising as far as what they're capable of. Regardless of that, the thought of what she must have went through disgusts him to no end!

"I mean really what can we do, people like you and I can only do so much."

"Yeah I guess you're right." He replies.

Some distance away Wonder Woman walks the streets but out of uniform, wearing a pink shirt with blue jeans and blue sneakers. The only part of her patrol attire that she wears is the metal bracelets, but they're hidden under the long sleeve shirt. Looking out in the middle of the street while cars pass by, massive light energy forms out of nowhere with some type of robot/machine appearing. Many cars which pass by crash into one another trying to avoid whatever this thing is.

"Great Hera." Diana says to herself.

But then the weirdest thing happens with the robot turning it's attention directly to her. Using some type of booster pack it hovers into the air blasting off and landing in front of her. At the moment she isn't sure what this is all about, but she'll keep her guard up just incase there is any sort of deception.

"Diana Prince, I have come to battle you to the death. There is no option; I'll show you why the Amazon's are inferior to all." It says in it's robotic voice.

Moving back a little while getting into a fighting stance she can't believe what is happening. What is this thing, and how does it know of the Amazons? If she had to guess she'd say it's not from this world based on it's design.

"Who sent you?" She finally asks.

"Question rejected, only objection is to defeat and bring in Princess of Themyscira."

Tightening her fists she wishes she had at least been carrying the lasso with her; most of the time she does, but tonight she doesn't. It really shouldn't matter, whatever this thing may be should easily be beaten. Just as she gets ready to attack a man steps in front of her.

"Run while you got the chance lady, I'll try and hold it off. And before you ask, yes I heard all of what it said." The unknown individual says.

Moving up she puts a hand to his wrist shaking her head back and forth.

"Trust me, just get out of here I'll handle this." She says.

The certain man is very defiant and stubborn only telling her to run once again while pushing her hand away. Just then the eyes of the robot light up as it blasts out lasers which rip through the stomach and chest of the man who falls to his death. Blood splatters everywhere with Diana jumping back to try and avoid it but gets a little on her shirt!

"HERA!"

"Distraction terminated, now to begin main mission."

Many civilians who stand around, scream out in horror trying to get as far away from the area as possible; some by vehicles and others by foot. Putting it's hand out toward her it transforms it's entire arm into a massive blaster! Totally caught off Diana is hit by the laser beam which it fires off tossing her back in the other direction into a jewelry store.

"Hey miss are you ok?" One of the store workers ask.

"I'll be just fine, just stay in her and you should be safe." She says getting to her feet.

She exits out of the window she came crashing through making her way out onto the sidewalk. Down the street the robot approaches her, but at a very slow pace. Deciding to take it to the air, she speedblitzes the machine punching it into the side of a building. Reaching forward she grabs it by it's head pulling it out of the wall smashing her fist into it's face sending it in the other direction into a truck. Flying over she stands over it with crossed arms wanting answers.

"Why don't you enlighten me on why you're here to defeat me. I'd make it quick before I turn you into scraps."

Looking up at her, the robot stretches out it's arm punching her sky high reverting it's blaster hand back to normal. Catching herself, Diana hovers in the air looking down on this thing truly wondering who is behind this creation. By the sound of it, she'd say it belongs to an enemy of her people. Her eyes widen as it teleports out of sight but re appears behind her, knocking Diana out of the air and into a bus stop bench which shatters on impact. Looking up at the machine she puts a hand to her shoulder, still feeling some of the pain from an encounter she had earlier on patrol hours ago. Before she or the attacker are able to do a thing, the robot is knocked out of the air by some type of projectile.

"What is th.." Standing she doesn't finish her sentence, looking up at an individual who floats up in the air catching the projectile which knocked the robot out of the air.

That certain person turns their attention to her flying down toward her, and as they get closer she realizes the projectile is in fact some type of hammer. Landing down in front of her, he uses a finger moving a few strands of hair from her face.

"Why would something be attacking a woman as beautiful as you? Anyhow, you need not worry I Thor will take it from here."

Before he's able to take off she grabs him by his arm pulling Thor back.

"I appreciate the help, but that thing came here to fight against me. As a warrior I will not back down, and I'm going to ask that you stay out of my way."

Looking at her he almost wants to laugh, what would this simple civilian know about being a warrior.

"And you are?" He asks with a somewhat smart tone.

"Wonder Woman." She replies flying at top speed toward the robot.

Standing in place with his mouth wide open, Thor can't believe he has met the Wonder Woman! As much as Superman gets talked about among the public, she is the biggest role model among almost all women. For now he'll stay back, but if it looks like things are getting out of control he'll jump in. Just as she's about to reach the robot someone zooms in at top speeds beating her to the punch; dashing around at high velocity beating the machine down!

"Is everything ok Wonder Woman, you weren't answering your JL communicator so I decided to beam myself down here and make sure everything was ok." Flash asks.

Coming to a stop she stands in front of him with a frown on her face. Looking away from her and down on the robot, he looks back up at her realizing she wanted to be the one to finish it off.

"Oh ok...whenever did you care who takes out the bad guy? I mean really who's keeping score?"

Just then the battered robot reaches out grabbing Flash by his ankle while at the same time the two of them disappear in a flash of light leaving only Wonder Woman who stands alone! It is then that she looks over her shoulder to see Thor approaching.

"Was that a friend or teammate of yours? If so we might have trouble, something similar happened to a few of my teammates. But the enemies we encountered were nothing like that, but rather living specimens." Thor informs.

Wonder Woman isn't sure how to reply, or what to even say completely confused on what Thor is saying, and why that robot would even do whatever it did to Flash. If she could recall it came here for her in the first place! Talk about strange, this is something that will immediately have to be taken to Martian, Superman and Batman.

"I'm sorry to leave in such a hurry...Thor, but I must find out what happened to Flash." Wonder Woman tells.

Using her JL device, she instantly teleports herself to the watch tower. After she is out of sight Thor just stands in place for a few moments wondering what to think of this. Honestly all of them could be facing trouble; A.K.A super heroes. This isn't the first time he's seen one of them being zapped away like that; and honestly he's feeling like it won't be the last either.

"Guess it's time I return to base." He says to himself.

The rest of the night seems to pass by slowly bringing up daylight. Considering what has happened in the past with the strange disappearances of heroes on the battlefield; it is starting to feel as though these occurrences aren't random at all, but rather planned organized attacks. Opening his eyes to the sunlight which comes through the curtain, Tony looks over at the clock to see it is a little after eight thirty AM. Laying back he can feel the body of Sandra, which brings back all the great memories of last night. Moving over a little bit, he rubs up next to her; loving the feel of her naked body up against his.

"Good morning sweetie." She says with a grin, but with closed eyes.

Moving over even closer to her side he brings his lips to her neck planting little kisses which causes her to smile even more.

"Last night was incredible, and something I will never forget. But enough about that; how did I do?" Tony asks.

Opening her eyes she rolls over looking him in the face displaying a seductive smile.

"On a scale of one through ten, I give you an eight point nine." She says wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'll take that as a complement."

Pulling him down on top of her the two join in a passionate kiss wanting even more of the other. Breaking the kiss Tony turns to his other side moving over and reaching down he lifts up his boxer briefs putting them back on.

"What are you doing hun, what about our session for morning sex?" She asks with a smile.

Getting out of the bed Stark walks over recovering his socks and pants putting them on the chair next to the balcony door. Walking back over he takes a seat at the end of the bed looking back over at Sandra; amazed at her beauty, still not believing he just slept with her. It'll probably be some time before it fully sinks in.

"I'm sorry gorgeous, but I have a plane to catch which is scheduled to leave at 11:45." Tony replies.

"Can't we just get in a quickie?" She asks.

Moving over next to her Tony gives her another kiss getting up and walking toward the bathroom turning and looking back at her.

"I'm going to take a shower, so I can get ready to return home. You should probably return to wherever you're staying before Trevor starts to worry. You've got my number, so just give me a call sometime." Tony says entering into the bathroom.

Hearing the mention of Trevor makes Sandra feel a bit guilty, but it is something she won't let get down on her. Getting out of the bed she gets fully dressed, writing a note for tony on a notepad leaving it on the table gathering her things and leaving the room.

**New York**

Within a police station, a group of detectives discuss a homicide case which involved seven year old Elizabeth Day. The squad goes over the details of her death but really aren't sure what to make of some of their findings. The thing made obvious to them is that several different weapons were used on her, which would make one guess whoever did this had some time and was comfortable not thinking someone would walk on them! For the most part they have agreed to keep away most of the gory details from the parents, as well as the public. The sad thing is, her brother Tommy was in the next room asleep when this occurred, which confuses many in the group wondering why wasn't he able to hear anything? Downtown walking the streets of new York is Peter Parker, who yawns due to his lack of real sleep the past night.

"I think a thing of hot coffee would be a great idea right now." Peter says to himself.

Walking down a few blocks he comes to a stop in front of a shop which sells coffee as well as other refreshments. Turning away from the shop his eyes broaden to see a familiar foe gliding around in the air throwing down pumpkin bombs on the civilians!

"Hob Goblin!" Peter says tightening his fists.

Looking around he makes his way for the nearest alleyway running at full speed. He wonders what Hobby is up to this time; just like their last encounter this is seeming quiet random. Exiting out of the alleyway he swings from building to building as Spiderman.

"Bout time wall crawler, for a second I thought you'd be a no show." Hob Goblin yells out.

Oh OK! So this was all just an attempt to get him to come out by attacking the people; the thing Spidy can't quiet put a finger on is the lack of common sense by Hob Goblin. With the merging of the two earth's there're even more heroes around; and him trying to hurt innocents trying to get Spiderman to come out, could draw the attention of Green Lantern, Superman, Wonder Woman etc.

"I'm starting to think you've got an unhealthy obsession with me. The last time we met, this was your exact reason for attacking the civilians." Spiderman says.

"If it works, than don't stop it, is the way I see it." Hob Goblin replies.

Just as Spiderman swings forward getting closer to Hob Goblin he is shot out of the air from behind landing on top of a vehicle. Shaking himself off he looks up into the sky seeing another individual who fly's around using a jet pack of some sort.

"Oh I guess I forgot to mention I've got a new temporary partner in crime. He mainly does business in a city called Gotham, but for now that won't be so. Allow me to introduce you to firefly!"

Using his great reflexes and athletic ability, Spidy dodges a fire blast which comes from firefly blowing up the vehicle leaving behind flames. Shooting out his web Spidy pulls a stop sign out of it's place toward him and throwing it up at Hob Goblin who is knocked off of his glider.

"And he scores! Just look at the crowd going wild." Spiderman says to himself.

Shooting out his web, Spidy is able to catch Hob Goblin out of the air before he falls to the ground. Swinging him around a little bit Spiderman tosses him into a brick wall putting his hands up.

"And the extra point by the field goal unit is good!" Spiderman says with much energy.

But being off guard he is shot and tossed back in the other direction by one of Firefly's flame blasts. But he is quickly able to flip back up unharmed by the attack. Using a small gadget out of his bag Hob Goblin is able to call the glider back to his side jumping back on top of it.

"You may be great Spiderman, but the numbers don't favor you at all!" Hob Goblin says pulling out a pumpkin bomb.

Putting all of his arm into it Hob Goblin launches it toward the web slinger. But with the reverberation of a blustering scream; the bomb explodes in mid air! Turning and looking over his shoulder, Spiderman feeds his eyes on the woman who has been on his mind for the past seventeen hours! But what is Black Canary doing here?

"Why do you look so surprised Spider? I'm here to help you, and the how and why can wait for later." Canary says winking at him.

Hovering down closer to Hob Goblin Firefly whistle observing the overall body frame of Canary. Neither Spiderman or Black Canary pay his remark much attention maintaining their composure.

"Well I'd say the numbers are even now. So which of them would you like my lady." Spiderman says in a very gentleman like tone.

Seeing that she frowns at what he just said, Spidy chuckles to himself. It may be hard to believe, but for some reason he has a crush on her. But right now he'll have to put all that aside and focus. He won't lie to himself, but he's glad to see her again; especially this soon.

"Guess I'll take Hobby." Spiderman says running forward dodging a missile which is shot from Hob Goblin's glider.

Running forward Canary follows him into battle against the two super criminals.

**To Be Continue**


	36. Things getting weirder

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 36: Things getting weirder**

While both Canary and Spiderman come closer to the two criminals, the super villains make their way even further into the air trying to give themselves an edge/advantage over the heroes. Reaching back, Firefly pulls out a large flame launcher which he custom made himself a couple of weeks ago. It doesn't bother him at all that this will be his first time testing it, in fact he prefers it this way. Hopefully it is powerful enough to make the Spider and Canary road kill.

"You just stay back and watch, while I work my magic." Firefly says to Hob Goblin who hovers in place.

Hob does as he's asked just smiling while standing up straight looking down on both the web slinger and JLA member from his glider. Moving in with much acceleration, Firefly aims his weapon down on them both shooting away carelessly. Truthfully he could care less what or who he disintegrates, as long as he's successful in taking out the two of them.

"Woooh, didn't your mother ever tell you it's dangerous to play with fire flame boy?" Spiderman asks using his web to escape the fire.

Reaching out he grabs hold of Canary pulling her to the building tops getting them both out of harms way. Looking down on the general street, there aren't any people around; the area almost looks like something out of one of the old western movies when the town has been evacuated. But just like in those movies, there is a face off between opposites; being the only ones who still remain.

"Thanks for the save Spiderman, if you make it a habit I might have to thank you in return." She says.

Just then his heart begins to race, at her saying what he wanted to hear. But he really shouldn't be thinking about any of that, when in the Spider suit he is all business patrol and crime fighting.

"I'm up for some suggestions," Spidy turns to Canary, "How do you think we should go about bringing the two of them down?"

"Easy, if we ground the two of them they're at their weakest. I don't know about Hob Goblin but Firefly isn't any kind of real threat in hand to hand combat." Black Canary replies.

It is something he pretty much figured but decided to ask anyway, just to get her input and possible extra information on this Firefly which could come in handy.

"Ok lets go take these guys out, and afterward lunch is on me...if you don't have anything to do that is." Spiderman says leaping off the building.

Black Canary tries to call out for him but is too late seeing that he engages with Firefly. Not wanting it to become a 2 on 1 she jumps off of the building and down onto the glider of Hob Goblin grabbing hold of him.

"Let go of me you good for nothing blond, you'll regret the day you messed with Hob Goblin. You and Spiderman should be enjoying, what is going to be your last moments."

Leaning back a bit Hob Goblin quickly smashes his head into hers, which causes Black Canary to let go of him falling backwards off of the glider. But as she's about to reache the ground she flips into it helping herself from getting hurt. Standing with on his glider still hovering in place Hob Goblin claps.

"Bravo...bravo indeed, nice moves there blondie. But you're going to need a lot more than just some fancy moves to defeat us." Hob Goblin says.

"Oh don't worry, I've got a lot of different tricks up my sleeve." She replies.

Pulling out two separate pumpkin bombs, Hob Goblin throws them in the vicinity of Canary who jumps out of the way of them, which explode when colliding with the street. Gliding forward toward her he shoots off a few missiles, which aren't able to get far exploding due to Canary's scream. Up above Firefly falls from the sky being disarmed of his booster pack tumbling to the ground.

"Man that was so much easier than I thought it be." Spiderman says swinging down in front of the fallen criminal.

Lifting up his flame blaster he warns Spiderman to stay back, and if he even takes one more step he'll pull the trigger. Confident as ever Spidy ignores what Firefly says leaping forward and kicking the weapon out of Firefly's hand.

"I'm sorry but I don't scare easy, and I never back down from a challenge. I guess it's time that your friendly neighborhood Spiderman takes you in."

Attempting to web up Firefly Hob Goblin swoops down out of nowhere grabbing hold of his partner in crime, blasting off while laughing. The long time enemy to Spiderman yells out saying they'll meet again real soon on the battlefield.

"No way...they're getting away, we must follow them!" Spidy says.

Running over to Black Canary he wraps one arm around her waist while using the other to web them up to the building tops. But to their surprise, neither Firefly or Hob Goblin are in sight. It almost feels like a clean get away; but Spidy is more than positive he'll be seeing the two of them sooner rather than later.

"Well I guess there's always next time," Looking away from the bright blue sky Spiderman turns his attention to Black Canary, "So are you going to tell me how you ended up here fighting at my side? I'm getting the feeling you're stalking me."

Canary actually finds herself laughing at what he says leaning up against the building top thinking to herself. Word has been given from Wonder Woman that Flash was taken in battle, but Shiera/Hawkgirl suffered a similar fate a few days ago which has really got her worried.

"Hey is everything ok, if I had to guess I'd say something is bothering you. If that is the case, then speak up; I'm like the perfect guy to help make things better."

Staring at him she doesn't make a single move, just wondering what in the world is going on; but the thing that bugs her is not knowing what happened to the two JLA members. But not just that, they still need to figure out if there is someone or something that is behind this. If that's truly the case, whoever is doing this must have some knowledge of this world, and all of it's inhabitants. According to what Wonder Woman said, the robot's objective was to defeat only her.

"Uhm do you need a hug? Cause I can tell you really need some cheering up." Spiderman says opening his arms out to her.

"No Spider...I'll be just fine. It was nice working alongside you again, but I really have to be going."

Turning away from him she pulls her JL teleport device out of her pocket, but looking over her shoulder she can see that Spiderman says something under his breath putting a hand out trying to reach for her. Seeing this action she grins turning and facing him directly, but it is then that he changes his posture standing straight.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me Spider?" She asks while smiling.

"Well, uh...you see...there is this really nice place down tow." Spidy stops in mid sentence seeing as Canary approaches him with a weird look on her face.

Coming up in front of him Black Canary places her hands with on his shoulders looking him in the eyes.

"I'd love to get a bite to eat with you, but there just isn't time for that. Being a top member of the Justice League doesn't leave me with much time for anything fun. But I can give you something even better."

Moving her hands from his shoulders she begins lifting up his mask slowly, which causes the hairs on his back to rise feeling so many emotions all at once. Pulling it up past his lips she wraps her arms around his neck bringing her lips to his. Wrapping his arms around her he brings her in even closer opening his mouth allowing Canary to enter her tongue, which she does. Embracing one another the two of them moan enjoying the moment. Rubbing his hands up against her back he finds them wondering all the way down to her butt! Realizing his mistake he quickly moves them upward. Removing her lips from his she smiles.

"Kinky; who knew Spiderman was such a good kisser." Canary says removing her arms from around his neck.

Backing away from him she pulls out her JL device once again.

"When will I see you again?" Spiderman asks.

"I'm not sure when, but it'll definitely be soon; I have my way of finding people. By the way my real name is Dinah; you take care now." Black Canary says winking at him before teleporting out of sight.

Pulling the mask back down fully over his face Spiderman walks forward looking down on the city knowing there is work to be done. Down below many fire trucks surround the area putting out the flames which were created by Firefly during the battle. Looking out into the distance Spiderman jumps off of the building top swinging out of the area to see if he is needed elsewhere. With the passing of some hours brings up the evening with much of the world's attention being focused on the city of Washington. There are over dozens of newscasters covering what goes on, with several members of the Justice League, Avengers, X-men and even U.S. Army being there.

"For those of you who have been left out, and or are just now tuning in we've got a massive battle taking place behind us. Around 5:00 PM close to an hour ago, a large number of these unknown life forms have been appearing out of nowhere destroying the city! Thankfully there is many trying to put an end to this as quickly as possible."

Due to some of the explosions from the surrounding battles, a vehicle is tossed up into the air and headed for the newscaster Kayla who gives the news! But before it is able to reach her, an enormous green bath tub catches it out of nowhere setting it off to the side. Hearing many clapping and cheering she looks away from the cameras and up into the sky, to see non other than Green Lantern himself. Waving to the crowd he makes his way back out onto the battlefield.

"Oh goodness, thank heavens for the Green Lantern." She says turning back to the cameras.

Continuing to update viewers at home, even more information is obtained with the media now knowing who leads this attack.

"We have just been informed that an alien life form is the one leading these things. We haven't been given much information regarding this rumor; but you just have to believe Superman will get this under control."

The public may not know it, but it has been discovered by a few of the heroes that the alien goes by the name of Tyvez and has a hidden space shuttle/base close to a mile from the current location. Yes it is in fact Wonder Woman who figured this out. The ship uses the same type of camoflash/technology of the Amazons. How they were able to learn this Tyvez's name was through Martian man hunter who spoke with him using his telepathy. No one has actually seen him, but there is no doubt he's hiding out in that base. Standing with on the battlefield side by side is Superman, Captain America and Wonder Woman.

"Ok so what are we supposed to do, it's not like we can just leave our teammates on the battlefield and go after this guy. We're going to need to fill in everyone else on what's going on!" Captain America says turning to Supes and wondie.

There is a slight wind which blows Superman's cape back and forth. At the moment, only the three of them along with Martian know about this late development.

"You're absolutely right Captain, only you will be going. While you do that, the rest of us will stay here and fight. I'd go myself, but the public sees me as it's symbol of hope...and me leaving just wouldn't look good." Superman says.

Stepping in between them both Wonder Woman shakes her head not liking the idea one bit.

"There's no way we can just send him alone, we don't even know how powerful this Tyvez guy is. Not to mention he's probably got heaps of security beside him." Wonder Woman says.

"Ok than...who're you suggesting go with him?" Superman asks with crossed arms.

Looking away from Kal-El, Diana turns her attention out onto the battlefield. Many of their friends and teammates fight alongside one another, with everything overall seeming to be evenly matched. But a certain someone comes into sight, jumping up and throwing a projectile into the shoulder of an enemy drop kicking it. Flipping up this individual back hands another creature which comes from his blind side, showing great awareness.

"Batman!" Is what both Superman and Wonder Woman say at the same time!

Captain America looks at them both, finding it strange them yelling out his name at the exact same time. But besides that, he'd say Batman would be the perfect person to travel alongside him to the enemies base. Informing both Superman and Captain America to stay where they're Wonder Woman fly's out making her way over to the side of the dark knight blocking an attack by one of the creatures snapping it's neck throwing it off to the side.

"Batman may we have a word?" She asks.

Looking over his shoulder to see her, bats turns his attention back to the enemy which he fights against not trying to get distracted. Seeing that he completely ignores her, she frowns stepping forward. Walking past Batman she punches into the invader which he battles against, sending it fifty feet into the air going in the other direction.

"As I was saying, I need to have a word with you."

Looking out in the distance to see his opponent end up in a forest like area, he turns facing the princess with an eyebrow raised under his mask.

"I'm listening." He informs.

Moving in closer to him she begins explaining to him all of what they know regarding this current attack, but still aren't sure if these attacks are linked with some of them from the past. The capped crusader especially listens in on the mention of this Tyvez, and where he is hiding out.

"So how are we going to get to this guy without knowing the exact coordinates of where he's hiding out? Plus you said this place couldn't be seen by the naked eye." Batman says.

Reaching down Wonder Woman hands a small device to Batman.

"His position is marked right there; when you arrive it shouldn't be to hard for someone like you to find the place. Don't you have a set of lenses in that cowl of your's that can detect things?" Wonder Woman asks with a smile.

It is now Batman who frowns not liking the remark, but reaches out taking the item from her hand. Just as he's about to walk away she reaches out grabbing him by the shoulder.

"I forgot to mention, but you won't be going in alone...Superman and I have agreed that Captain America will go alongside you." She adds.

Nodding his head he informs her that is fine by him. Turning away from the Dark Knight she fly's back over to Supes and Cap letting them both know that it is time for Captain America to join up with the capped crusader. Both wish him luck with Diana giving him a kiss, afterward he runs up to the side of Batman. Superman's eyes widen a bit at what he just saw, but decides not to say a word. It is then that the two of them join the rest of their teammates on the battlefield.

"So what do you expect we'll be up against?" Captain America asks coming up to the side of Batman.

"Expect the unexpected; when it comes to missions like this a lot of the time things just aren't what they seem." Batman replies.

Continuing forward the two of them look out onto the battlefield to see the different heroes fighting off the beasts. But it is Batman who stops them both, looking out to see a familiar individual being knocked onto the ground. Pulling out two batarangs he jumps in front of the fallen fighter; throwing the two projectiles at a creature which stands over eight feet tall. But then another someone comes out of nowhere knocking the creature down. Moving forward Batman helps Huntress to her feet, asking what she's doing in Washington. But before she's able to answer the one suited in all red, who knocked down the creature approaches.

"Are you alright?" The one in red asks Huntress.

"And you are?" Batman asks the one in red crossing his arms.

Walking forward Captain America moves up next to Batman.

"His name is Daredevil, he is a very trustworthy ally." Captain America informs.

Turning away from the three of them, Batman notifies Cap to follow him so they can continue forward to the enemy base. Getting the attention of the capped crusader Captain America thinks it would be a good idea if they brought either, or both Daredevil and Huntress alongside them. Just like he said, neither of them really have an idea what they could be facing, and a little extra assurance never hurts.

"The two of them can come, but we need to go now." Batman says.

Shaking his head, Cap turns to both Daredevil and Huntress signaling for them to follow. Without questions the two of them join the side of Cap; Batman leading the way.

"So where exactly are we going?" Huntress asks running a gloved finger through her hair.

While continuing to walk Captain America explains to them both what has been discovered involving the person who is behind this city wide attack. Out on the battle field Kitty Pryde is grabbed by her neck, but in the flash of a second the arm of the beast is ripped from it's body; Pryde removes the hand from her throat jumping out of the way of it's purple blood. Looking up to her right, she smiles seeing Power Girl who was obviously the one who just got her out of trouble.

"Thanks for the save super girl," But seeing the expression on her face, Kitty knows she probably got her name wrong, "I'm sorry, I meant Power Girl."

Putting on half a smile Power Girl reaches out helping Kitty Pryde up to her feet. But before either of them are able to do a thing, they're surrounded by a group of them which jump forward grabbing hold of them both. And just like many times before the creatures disappear in a blinding flash of light with Kitty Pryde and Power Girl!

"No Karen!" Superman yells out flying at super speed approaching the area where they had just stood.

With tight fists he punches at the ground, frustrated wondering why this is happening! For the sake of them all, both Batman and Captain America better return with a good explanation for this! Punching into the ground again Supes lets his agitation be known, knocking the invaders as well as some of the heroes off balance.

"Wooh woh, easy there Superman; I know things might not be going our way, but we need to keep a clear head."

Hearing the familiar voice, Supes looks up to see Thor standing over him. But out in the distance both of them watch as Silver Surfer, Captain Marvel, and Martian Man Hunter are wrapped up and zapped away with the all too familiar blinding light! Neither of them can believe what they just saw! Those three individuals were some of the most high caliber heroes on this planet!

"I hate to say it Thor, but I think we might be in some real trouble!" Superman says standing.

Both feel as though their souls were ripped apart when watching the disappearance of Captain M, Surfer and Martian! Perhaps retreating would be the best idea; but if they were to do that, the civilians and general public would think they were turning their backs on them.

"You know Superman...I couldn't agree more. But the real question, is what can we do to stop whatever it is that is behind these abductions." Thor replies.

Seeing that a group of the creatures surround Ms Marvel, both Superman and Thor have no intentions of standing around this time. Zooming forward the two of them make short work of the invaders turning their attention to possible other areas which they could be needed.

"Thanks a lot boys, you sure came in a hurry; not to say I couldn't have taken them out myself." Ms Marvel says.

It may have taken them some time, but the group of Captain America and Batman arrive to the location which Wonder woman had marked down. But there is absolutely nothing here, except for a lot of trees and bushes. Setting his lenses to detect mode, Batman is still unable to pick up anything which really confuses the group.

"Looks like we walked all the way out here for nothing; I knew we should have at least traveled by vehicle. We should be back there on the battlefield helping our friends." Huntress says.

But what happens next amazes them all as a door opens appearing out of thin air! The four of them look at one another shocked at what they're seeing.

"I guess that is our invitation to enter." Captain America says

But right before their eyes the door begins to close, with Captain America yelling out telling them all to hurry. Moving quickly all of them are able to jump through except Captain America who has it close before he's able to get in.

"Damn!" He says snapping a finger.

He may not have got in, but the weird thing is he can't even feel or see the door which was just there. According to Wonder Woman the place was in advanced camoflash; but this is seeming to be something entirely different. If it were just Camoflash he would at least be able to feel something.

"What in the world is going on?" Cap says while looking up into the sky.

Inside the ship Huntress gets off of Batman, apologizing for landing on top of him when they entered so quickly. The three of them look around realizing very quickly that Captain America didn't make it in.

"It looks like the three of us will have to do. Stay close, we don't won't to get lost." Batman says.

Both Daredevil and Huntress follow the Dark Knight down the gloomy hall. But unable to get far at all, they're surrounded by a group of suited up fighters which hold swords, knives and other projectiles.

"Well this should be some fun." Huntress says feeling energized.

The attackers don't say a word; just beginning their assault against the three heroes. Reaching out Daredevil grabs the arm of the closes of them, flipping him over and KO'ing him with a quick strike to the head. The three of them hold their own quickly defeating the group without much effort making their way further down the hall. Coming to the end of the hall they enter into a room which appears to be the main area. Out in the middle area of the room someone sits within a chair with their back to the three of them. Just as they're about to approach more security comes from behind them electrifying and knocking out Huntress. They try to do the same to Batman and Daredevil, but are unsuccessful seeing as both mask men take them out. The attention of Daredevil and Batman turn to the person who sits in the chair clapping with his or her back still turned to them.

"Very impressive Red devil and man bat. I'm sure you've heard already, but I am Tyvez." He says turning around in his seat facing them.

The villain smiles wildly, but seeing the expression on both faces of the heroes he knows he must have said something wrong. Lifting up his booklet, he opens it going through a few pages which takes up some time before closing it.

"Guess even I'm wrong sometimes...Batman and Daredevil! You don't appear to be on the list for the future plans; but the good thing is you both will be here to see the fall of your world to the likes of me." He says getting their names right this time.

"What are you talking about? What future plans?" Daredevil asks stepping forward

Sitting back in his seat, Tyvez enjoys seeing the anger and frustration from Daredevil.

"Are you the one responsible for those creatures?" Batman asks trying to stay calm.

"Well of course I am, and I will not stop until my vision becomes a reality. Soon all of the world will bow down to me and except me as it's leader once your kind is out of the way." Tyvez replies.

While still sitting Tyvez goes off telling Batman and Daredevil all of what he plans to do in great detail, which really gets the capped crusader thinking. After close to twenty minutes listening to this guy, both DD and bats ask a few questions of their own with Tyvez answering them.

"It was nice talking gentlemen, but I have things to do and you being here will only get in the way of that."

"That's the funniest thing you've said since we got here. Neither Batman or myself are going anywhere."

Both Daredevil and Batman get themselves ready to attack, but with an unknown chant by Tyvez they're teleported back to the forest area! What the hell would probably be the most appropriate thought for them both! Down on the ground is Huntress still unconscious out with her face in the grass. Bending down, Daredevil picks her up but has a weird feeling he has met her in the past some time ago before today. Her heart beat sounds mighty familiar.

"Ah Batman...what just happened?" DD asks.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Batman replies.

But one thing is certain, Tyvez didn't have to let them into his ship; but for some reason he did. But that isn't what bothers the dark knight, but rather the amount of information Tyvez was giving the two of them. Because of this, Batman can conclude that Tyvez wasn't completely honest with them; in fact Batman is almost positive he's working for someone. He may have said he's pulling all the strings, but Tyvez is most likely trying to draw their attention further away from figuring out the truth of these disappearances. Moments later Huntress begins to awake with Daredevil setting her back down on her feet.

"What happened?" She asks.

Daredevil replies by telling her not to worry about it, and that things are now more under their control, even though that is a total lie. Throughout the next hour the creatures retreat taking with them even more of the super heroes. All major news stations cover the event, trying to re assure all civilians that everything will be ok.

**Gotham City**

Taking off the batsuit Bruce takes a shower returning up to the manor in a pair of trunks and robe. If anything he should get a good night of sleep, so that he can fully function tomorrow. Taking a look at the clock it reads a little after ten forty PM. Walking into the main lobby area Alfred stops him dead in his tracks.

"Sorry to bother you Sir, but miss Danvers is here to see you. I asked if she could come another time, but she insisted you scheduled for this time."

"It's ok Alfred; where is she?" Bruce asks.

Alfred replies by telling him she's waiting out in the pool area. Thanking the butler he makes his way there. What is it that she wants from him? There was never an appointment made for them to meet either, but going with the flow is part of what he does. Opening a glass door he enters out into the pool area where Carol sits at a table wearing a large trench coat. Still in his robe he walks over having a seat next to her.

"I guess I'll start...why are you here? I'm not interested in being in any type of relationship right now." Bruce informs.

Standing from her chair she unbuttons the coat throwing it off to the side with Bruce Wayne's eyes widening looking at her standing in a two piece red and black swim suit! Kicking off her high heels she walks over toward the pool looking over her shoulder back at Bruce.

"I know you're going to be the gentleman I know you are and join me; and I won't take no for an answer." Carol says entering into the water.

Shaking his head Bruce doesn't want to do it, but in this case he will; besides no woman can force him into doing something he doesn't want to.

"Come on in Brucie, the water is great." She says fully entering.

**To Be Continue**


	37. Protectors Clueless

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 37: Protectors clueless**

Flying up in the night sky is somewhat of a breather from today's events, which have been immensely upsetting with more and more heroes mysteriously being zapped away. Looking up into the moon Thor can only wonder what became of them all, just as everyone else who is still here. The best way any of them are going to put an end to this will be by figuring out who or what is causing all of this! Looking away from the moon, Thor continues to fly forward but now looks down on the city. It isn't yet confirmed, but he believes human kind could be in huge trouble. Narrowing his eyes Thor can see that someone approaches him at top speed, coming to a stop when they're in front of him. Observing the familiar red cape along with blue tights brings a smile to his face.

"Seriously there isn't any other person I'd rather see right now. How has the night been for you thus far Superman?" Thor asks.

"See that building down there. Let's talk." Superman says while pointing.

Shaking his head the son of Odin follows Krypton's last son. Both men hover down onto the building top with Superman explaining to Thor that he had in fact been looking for him and that this encounter is far away from being a random one.

"Ok now that you've located me...what is it you wish to speak about? If you don't mind I'd like to speak with you about the big battle earlier in Washington." Thor makes known.

"Funny thing is, that is why I have come to you. I spoke with Batman over an hour ago, and he believes there is someone else pulling the strings who isn't Tyvez." Supes replies.

Hearing the name Tyvez really confuse Thor, with Kal-El being able to see this by the expression on his face. Putting two fingers to his chin Superman takes a few steps back thinking about what happened in the battle some hours ago and realizes Thor; as well as many others were never given the discovered information about the one who is linked to the person and or person(s) behind this.

"Alright big man I'm a bit lost, who exactly is Tyvez?" Thor asks.

Resting both hands with on his waist Superman updates Thor on what they had figured out while on the battlefield sending both Captain America and Batman to try and confront this person. Up from above it begins to rain a little, but this doesn't bother either of them; in fact it's rather refreshing. Supes explains to Thor exactly what info was given to him by the Dark Knight.

"Why does Batman believe there is someone that this Tyvez character is working for. I mean if the guy says he's behind it all, that could just mean he's extremely confident." Thor says.

Shaking his head back and forth the man of steel is not on the same page with The Avenger.

"Tell me this Thor, if you were a super villain would you make contact with your enemies letting them know you're the one behind all of the trouble before your process and or plan is complete."

Listening to what Superman says really stumps Thor. It is true that there are criminals who want their enemies to know they're the one's behind their own crimes; but at the same time whoever is getting rid of them all wouldn't risk them knowing especially not with something of this caliber! But who's not to say maybe in some other world/and or dimension someone needs help and is bringing in heroes from this world to try and eliminate whatever problem it is they may have. But that is highly doubtful. Just a thought, more on the positive side.

"Ok you make a valid point there; but what is your reason for trying to find me?" Thor asks.

"Well originally it was Captain America or Ironman I was going to track down, but seeing that you're also a member of the Avengers works just as well."

Now the son of Odin really listens in wondering where Supes is headed with all of this. Aside from the light rain there is a smooth wind which blows out to the east.

"I don't know if it has been speculated or talked about amongst your team, but do you think it's possible one of the Avengers enemies is behind the disappearances? But it would have to be someone who hasn't made an appearance since the merger of our Earth's." Superman asks.

Thor doesn't have to think too deep at all into the question knowing this isn't an enemy from the past. Most likely it is someone new...or!

"I'll be the first to confirm this isn't the work of anyone I've encountered in the past. The real question is, are you sure this isn't the work of someone from your Earth's past before the Merging?" Thor replies with a question.

"Than we must be dealing with someone new, I'm positive this isn't someone I or the league has faced. The way in which this has all gone down is foreign to me." Superman replies.

**Gotham City**

After entering back into the Manor to change attire somewhat, Bruce returns to the pull area wearing a set of his swim trunks, carrying two towels displaying a frown not liking any of this one bit. Removing the robe from his person laying it out on one of the chairs he walks over slowly making his way over toward the pool area.

"It's good to see you've returned; for a second there I thought you were going to leave me without returning. Come right on in handsome, it may be a little chilly at first but you'll get use to it."

Putting on a forged grin he really hates the way things are playing out right now and wishes he had an easy escape out of this. Throughout this week he's probably put in more hours into patrol than usual, so it is probably best that he relaxes a little bit. Sometimes he forgets he's human, but situations such as what he faces now remind him of just how human he is; which strangely is a good thing. Taking the quick approach, Bruce dives into the pool swimming up next to her.

"So is there something in particular that you wanted to speak about, or is there another reason for you being here?" Bruce asks.

Looking away from his face Carol looks down observing his lower and upper abs, as well as his overall muscular body shape. Bringing her face back up to his she smirks reaching out and rubbing her fingers over his bare chest.

"For those women who have slept with you...what is your excuse for the scars?" She asks.

Seeing no relevance to the question Bruce removes her hands from his body informing her there is no need for him to answer that. Not to mention that is totally none of her business. Discussing his social as well as private life is a subject he'd rather stay away from.

"If I were you I'd get straight to the point before I end this now without any further actions." Bruce makes himself clear.

Leaning her back up against the wall she sort of just ignores him with half a smile growing with on her face. Lifting up her left leg she stretches it out wrapping it around Bruce pulling him in closer to her Wrapping her arms around his neck. Due to Carol's super human strength he's unable to stop her pursuit.

"I know that Batman is one busy individual, but it wouldn't hurt for Bruce Wayne to have a little more depth. I could be that missing piece to your public appearances."

Listening to what she says causes him to chuckle.

"I don't need any help with my public figure, I've done quiet well for some time concealing my identity. I guess I also forgot to mention I don't date teammates."

Looking him in the eyes Carol shakes her head disagreeing with what he just said not liking his tone at all. One thing that is certain to her, is that this man is one stubborn individual.

"Whoever said you or I are teammates Brucie. I'm a member of the Avengers, while you work with that league of yours. From what I've heard you're the type of man who seems to take on short term relationships; in other words you live for the moment." She says with a seductive grin.

Staring at the other, both can feel the tension rising quickly. Re positioning she wraps both legs around his waist pulling herself up onto him with her arms still wrapped around his neck. Living in the moment...she sure hit it home with that statement. Throughout his nights as Batman and even Bruce Wayne, that is how he lives life. Not to say he doesn't think about the future, after all that's what he's fighting for.

"So what's it going to be handsome?" She asks looking him in the eyes.

Pulling her down closer to his face, the two of them lock lips starting at a slow pace. Opening his mouth he allows for her tongue to enter which she does moving his hands up and down her back. Deepening the kiss she moans in between breathes. Wrapping his arms around her tight, finding himself completely into the moment his hands venture down into her panties grasping her butt! Realizing his mistake he quickly removes them, having Ms Marvel/Carol break the kiss with a slight scream hopping off of him while splashing! Looking away from her Bruce feels a bit embarrassed, but raises an eyebrow seeing her grinning.

"Sorry for the scream, you just caught me off guard with that."

"It was an accident!" Bruce snaps.

If anything, he doesn't want her to see him as some sick playboy who takes advantage of women. But than it is her who has come to seek him out. Swimming forward she brings herself in front of him resting her fingers with on his chest. She stands on her toes sticking out her tongue while licking Bruce over his lips.

"Now where were we?" She asks wrapping her arms back around his neck.

Pushing off of her Bruce shakes his head wanting to speak with her about something very important which they should all have their attention on. It may not be what she came for, but it needs to be discussed.

"As everyone else, I'm sure you've heard and probably lost a few of your team to these random disappearances. Do you have any idea who could potentially be behind this?" Bruce asks.

Looking at him directly with a frown, Carol wonders why he's trying to mix work with pleasure! Seriously it is really messing up the moment.

"Can't that sort of talk wait for another time? As for your question I don't really have an answer, but it doesn't seem like the strategy of anyone I've faced."

Crossing his arms Bruce really begins to wonder on what scale of trouble could the earth be in. Whatever is doing this isn't just targeting random people, but rather those known as the earth's defenses A.K.A. super heroes.

**Worlds Away**

Some distance away within a massive business building , is a group of men who work in a huge factory type environment creating and updating weapons. The one in charge who stands around observing is Sektor, who has now legitimized his position as chief. Along with Cyrax, the two of them have the 2nd most power over the Panda Masters.

"How is everything looking?"

Taking a glance over his shoulder Sektor isn't surprised to see Cyrax who walks up to his side. Giving his colleague a full analysis of what has been taking place in the last hour; the two of them just look over the Panda members as they continue to work.

"Do you think we should keep an eye out for Subzero and the Lin Kuei? Lets face it, we attacked them on their home turf; I'm certain we're under their radar." Cyrax asks.

Continuing to watch the workers Sektor writes down a few things on his notepad keeping note of almost everything that goes on.

"I wouldn't put it passed the Lin Kuei to try and come out and find us; in fact I count on it. I've already alerted our top security to be on the look out for anything strange." Sektor replies.

They're producing some really good stuff right now, but it is going to take a lot higher tech to reach the goals of where they ultimately want to get. Taking out your enemies is one thing, but obtaining territory and taking out anyone who tries to stop you is another. Aside from the Lin Kuei there is nothing or anyone else the Panda's have to worry about, the police force has nothing on them as far as weapons.

**Worlds Away**

Finishing up his conversation with Thor, Superman beams himself back up into the Justice League head quarters feeling empty having to go back to square one. All they know is some guy named Tyvez claimed he is the guy, but with something of this magnitude it's highly unlikely.

"Hey Supes you look a little out of the weather...is everything ok?"

Turning and looking to his right Superman waves at Wild Cat.

"Yes everything is just fine, it's been a long night is all." Superman replies.

Both men continue walking in opposite directions of one another. Traveling down two hall ways, Supes enters into one of the control rooms expecting to see Wonder Woman. But when opening the door it is Hawkman who stands over the controls.

"Hello Superman, is there anything I can help you with?"

Giving it some thought Supes concludes she had the control room night duty the three previous nights which means she's probably back down on earth enjoying her time off. Notifying Hawkman he doesn't need any help, Supes exits out of the room. Not wanting to hold this off, Superman makes his way down to the main area stepping out onto the platform. Putting in the coordinates of Diana's apartment, Supes readies himself to be transported. It's true he could try and speak with the dark knight, but due to the time of night; Batman is most likely busy patrolling Gotham. Within moments he is teleported out of sight re appearing in a dark room.

"What in th..."

Superman stops in mid sentence realizing he is inside the bedroom of Wonder Woman who lays asleep! It is hard to really see her due to the dark, but the moons light does come through the window to the far corner of the room. Guess now isn't the time to talk, it'll just have to wait. Walking over to the side of her bed Kal looks down on her thinking to himself, astonished at how beautiful she is when asleep. Not really being able to stop himself he reaches down running a finger through a few strands of her hair which hangs over her face.

"Sweet dreams princess." Supes whispers removing his hand from her side.

Turning his back to her, he walks over into a corner of the room getting ready to beam himself back to the Watch Tower. Because of the light which the teleport process gives off, is his reason for moving away from her so that the light doesn't wake her. Reaching for the device connected to his belt, Superman's heart jumps biting at his tongue seeing that a light clicks on, brightening the previous dark room. Slowly turning he looks over toward the bed where Wonder Woman laid asleep to see that she now sits up yawning.

"Kal whaaahh...what are you doing here?" She asks while at the same time stretching.

Fully turning to face her his eyes broaden as he quickly looks away from her scratching at his hair. With a puzzled look on her face she wonders why he turned away so fast, but taking a look down she blushes a bit. It would seem that when she sat up to flip on the light the blankets which covered her hang off to the side; due to this her upper body is displayed in open view! She doesn't usually sleep naked, but tonight she just happened to be.

"Sorry for grossing you out, just give me a sec." Diana says getting out of the bed.

Superman still looks in the other direction with his arms crossed giving her the privacy needed. Honestly he's surprised she didn't yell at him for coming here uninvited. Getting into a long t-shirt she gives him the ok that she is now clothed.

"You didn't gross me out at all, in fact I'd like to argue the opposite." Superman replies turning to face her.

His words cause her to blush some more just shaking her head.

"So what is so important that the man of steel himself would be doing coming into my apartment this time of night? Not to mention on my night off," Diana rests both her hands over her waist hoping for a good answer, "I know you didn't just come here to flirt."

Clearing his throat he thinks about how he wants to word this all before speaking. Come to think of it he isn't sure why he really even came here, truthfully with all that has been happening with these disappearances has left him frustrated. All he really wanted was to try and ease his nerves by talking to someone about it.

"First off I apologize for coming here without calling first, but I'd like to speak with you about Tyvez and a possible unknown enemy." Superman says.

"Sure thing, just follow me out to the front room where we can take a seat and be a little more comfortable. Just let me know if you'd like anything to eat or drink." Diana tells.

Nodding his head Supes follows her out of the bedroom. At this point you never know who could be next; hell it could even be one of them.

**Gotham city**

Finishing up their conversation inside of the pool, Bruce takes Carol by the hand leading them both out drying off with the towels. Closing her eyes Carol leans back within her chair enjoying the warm Gotham night breeze.

"I guess you should get going before it gets too late. If you'd like I can walk you to the front door." Bruce volunteers.

Opening her eyes to his voice she smiles a bit, getting the impression he's trying to get rid of her. He sure has one unique personality type among the many men or women she has ever met. Something that comes back to her mind is what happened back at his fundraiser involving Emma Frost trying to enter and read his mind. That ended with the X-Men member falling unconscious! That a lone should be enough to say there is something that is just so different about him.

"Is everything ok, you seem spaced out?" Bruce asks moving up next to her.

"Yeah everything is fine."

Standing from her seat she recovers both her jacket and shoes carrying them alongside her signaling for Bruce to follow her. Standing from the chair he does just that, following Carol back into the manor. Walking down the hall they make their way into a back room which would eventually lead to the main room where the fire place is lit up. Stopping in place Carol sets down her things turning and facing Bruce.

"Even though it may not have been long, I enjoyed spending a little extra time with you Bruce."

"Yeah so did I." Bruce replies.

Listening to his tone and quick reply, she can tell he isn't completely honest with his statement. In other words he just told a lie, but that is something he probably does on a daily basis. But in order to keep his secret identity an actual secret he really has no choice. Staring at each other, neither of them seems to move frozen in place. Seeing this as an opening she steps forward pressing her lips up against his, unexpectedly having him kiss back! Removing her lips from his she pushes him down onto the couch, asking for him to remove the robe. Looking down to see that he tries to speak she puts a finger to his mouth.

"I wasn't giving you a choice, I'm telling you to remove it." Carol says.

Bruce can't help but feel she sounded a lot like him in her choice for words there! Now that is a bit scary. Doing as she says he removes the clothing playing along for now. Having him lay out flat over his back she gets on top of him leaning down and putting his lower lip into her mouth gently biting and sucking on it. Moving away from that she turns her attention to his neck planting little kisses on both sides.

"You just lay back and try and enjoy yourself." She whispers into one of his ears.

Bringing her lips back to his Carol moves her lower body in a circular motion up against his getting an instant reaction feeling him becoming aroused. Rubbing her tongue up against his she reaches under digging her fingers into his back! Going at this for over a minute she removes her lips from his sitting up resting her hands over his chest.

"You don't have to worry about me crushing you, after all I'm not Wonder Woman." She teases.

Reaching back she begins to untie the upper part of her swim suit/bra. But before she's able to do a thing Bruce removes himself from underneath her. Sitting up he puts a hand to his head thinking of Diana! Coming up next to him Carol places her hands with on his shoulder.

"Is everything ok?" She asks.

"I think you should leave...I've got work to do." He replies.

"Is this about Wonder Woman? Are you in love with her?" Carol asks feeling a bit jealous.

Getting up from the couch Bruce puts the robe back on, bending down and handing Ms Marvel/Carol her belongings. Not wanting to leave her on a bad note, he bends down bringing his lips to hers giving her one last kiss.

"I've got a city to attend to, but here's my number if you'd like to call sometime." Bruce says writing down the number on a notepad handing it to her directly.

Putting his hands into the pockets of the robe he makes his way for the door but stops at the sound of her voice.

"When can I see you again?" She asks, almost as a whisper.

"There is a ballroom dance I'll be attending next week downtown; you're welcomed to join me as my date."

Not saying another word he exits out of the room leaving her. He isn't sure what it is, but the mention of Diana triggered something inside of him ending what could have happened. Slipping her feet back into her high heels she puts on the jacket as well zipping up and making her way to the main room. When entering there is no sign of Alfred, so she just decides to let herself out. With the passing of over an hour Bruce sits within the bat cave fully suited up with the cowl hanging off to the side. Originally he was going to call it a night, but he has since changed his mind.

"Come on...there has to be a shot of her on here somewhere." Bruce mumbles to himself going over the footage which should have Lois Lane on tape.

Off to the side he has a few printed files which could help with locating the next meeting place between both Hammerhead and Black Mask. He isn't much for calling for outside help, but perhaps involving Spiderman would make it easier to predict their next move, due to the reality the wall crawler is very familiar with this Hammerhead fellah.

**Galaxies away**

Walking down a dark hall is the one who goes by the name of Tyvez, listening to the sound of screams from one of the cell blocks. Whistling to himself there is much work that still needs to be done, but so far things couldn't be going better currently. Coming to a stop in front of a room, a machine scans his eyes for identification; which enables the door to open after confirming it is in fact him. Entering into the room he almost instantly drops to his knees bowing down to someone.

"How did your encounter with the heroes go?"

Clearing his throat Tyvez looks up at this person nodding his head.

"It played out a lot better than could have been scripted; I met with both the devil and bat, two of the earth's non threatening heroes to us. But I've convinced them that I'm the one running this entire thing; and just like the little flies they're, they bought into it. No need to worry my mistress they have no idea of you."

"Excellent...once we have Superman, Thor, Wonder Woman and the entire Green Lantern corps it should be smooth obtaining the rest of them."

The two smile laughing together, enjoying their success so far to no end. Soon the entire earth will be under their control.

**To Be Continue**


	38. Track to panda home

**Justice Heroes Elite:**

**CHP 38: Track to Panda home**

Walking out in the wilderness alone is the Lin Kuei's champion. Around him it snows lightly as he continue's through the forest area. When coming out here he made sure that no one from the clan would follow; this mission is something that he'd like to take care of personally. Sometimes it is best not to get the entire clan involved; that way the amount of casualties can be limited. Not liking what he feels Subzero comes to a complete stop having a bad feeling he is being watched and or followed.

"If there is someone out there...show yourself!" Subzero demands.

Being aware of his surroundings is one of the most practiced as well as most important procedures the Lin Kuei strive to be the best at. When you're an established clan like they're, you will make many enemies along the way as years pass. Seeing that someone jumps from the surrounding trees, Subzero gets into a fighting stance ready to battle.

"No need to get all worked up, it's just me."

Dropping his hands Subz walks over in front of the individual wondering what they're doing here.

"I must say I'm a bit surprised to see you out in this part of the woods. But seriously Wolverine, you should know by now that I cannot be sneaked up on."

"I had no intention of sneaking around; when I saw you leaving the Lin Kuei temple I got curious and decided to follow. But since I'm here, I'm sure you wouldn't mind telling me where it is you're going?" Logan asks.

Patting him over the shoulder Subzero informs Logan to follow him. While walking side by side Subzero fills him in on the details of where he is going. With the attack on the Lin Kuei some days ago by a group named the Panda Masters, he has since found a snitch who is willing to give up some information for a certain price.

"So where are you and this person meeting exactly?" Logan asks.

"She owns a shop within the city, so that is where you and I will be meeting up with her. But I'll be doing all of the talking, you're just coming along for the ride." Subzero says.

Nodding his head Wolverine understands fully, this is the business of the Lin Kuei which equals he needs to stay out of it as much as possible. The cold bitter weather doesn't really bother either of them, continuing to walk forward.

"Well since I'm tagging along, would you mind telling me what happened? I mean with this Panda group and all. The person who came up with their squad name should be relieved of his or her duties." Wolverine asks.

"It doesn't really matter at this point, all that is important now is that once we figure out where these guys are lurking, you and I are going in after them." Subzero replies.

"That sounds all good and sweet, but just how many of them are there?" Logan asks.

Smiling underneath his mask Subzero finds it best not to answer that at the particular moment. Truthfully he isn't sure how many of them there are; his only objective is to eliminate the top guys running the organization. And from what he could tell, both Cyrax and Sektor old teammates of his are working close with the top guy. Getting to them will lead him to the top guy responsible for the entire group.

"Let me rephrase that a little...do you even know how many of them there are?" Wolverine asks.

"Try not to worry, it is only the ones in charge of the group that I'm interested in." Subzero replies.

Traveling for close to another three miles the two of them finally reach a bus stop getting onto the bus with the driver giving Subzero a weird look, but regardless of that he takes the money from Subz. Walking all the way back to the bus the two of them take a seat.

"If we were going to go at it like this, maybe you should have got dressed into something else." Logan whispers into the ear of Subzero."

Observing some of the others which sit on the bus, their attention seems to be on Subzero with everyone staring due to his ninja like attire. But that quickly comes to an end just as soon as Subzero glares back at them all. With the passing of another two minutes everyone seems to become more relaxed just minding their own business.

"Just one more question," Sitting back Logan looks outside the window to see that the snow is really coming down now, "How much time do you dedicate to your clan? I mean do you have a personal life outside of that all?"

Resting his eyes Subzero sits back as well hoping they're successful in finding the ones they're in pursuit for.

"Yes I do have a life outside of the Lin Kuei, but lately I've been needed a little more than usual." Subzero tells.

Shaking his head Logan can relate to that in some ways; back when he was in his world sometimes the X-Men and even Avengers needed him more times than others. Speaking of which, he hopes the Dark Knight didn't forget that he is still here. But that is probably nothing to worry about, as for this moment he'll keep his attention focused on the task at hand. The bus ride itself takes a little over forty minutes before they arrive at their stop within the city. Getting off the bus it has stopped snowing, but it is still around 40 degrees.

"So I'm assuming you know where to go from here." Wolverine says.

Nodding his head, Subz points out in a certain direction leading them both down the street. Walking down several blocks they finally come to a stop in front of a small building. Subz turns to Logan notifying him that this is the place, also taking this opportunity to remind him he'll be doing all of the talking.

"Yeah I gotcha, you won't hear a word from me." Wolverine says.

Entering into the supposable store, Logan's eyes narrow at some of the things which are on display. This place looks like it is the home to a magician and or wizard judging by the items around coupled in with the overall layout of the place. But just when he thought things couldn't get any weirder the door in which the entered through locks on it's own with long purple curtains stretching out and covering all the windows. Not liking this at all Wolverine gets into attack mode releasing his long blades from inside his knuckles!

"Wolverine just relax!" Subzero yells out.

Both men turn their attention to the area of the front counter where someone appears from a back room wearing a jacket hoody, of dark gray resembling the attire of the grim reaper. Coming from behind the counter area, the individual approaches the two of them with Wolverine fully ready to attack but is held back by Subzero.

"Boy it sure has been some time hasn't it Kuai Liang. I like what I'm seeing, you've really been taking care of yourself."

Hearing the female voice Logan eases up a bit inserting his claws back into his body not seeing her as a threat...as of yet anyway. Unzipping the dark attire she removes it from her body standing in nothing but a bra and panties! Stepping back from them she throws her head back swinging around her long raven hair!

"HOT DA..."

Subzero steps back putting a hand to the mouth of Wolverine stopping him from finishing that sentence. Both men seem to just freeze in place staring her down from head to toe, amazed by her overall beauty and shape. Even though he wears a mask it is still obvious to her that he's enjoying seeing her like this.

"So are you just going to sit there staring at me; or are you going to introduce the two of us?" She finally asks.

"Mia this is Logan, and Logan this is Mia. She was a childhood as well as teenage friend to me. Once I really got into my training with the Lin Kuei we sort of just lost contact." Subzero says to Wolverine.

Reaching into the small pouch which is tied to his belt Subzero hands her the Cheetah's head. A rare coin consisting of only five others. Looking it over for a few moments a smirk grows on her face.

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint."

"Of course not, but if you could we really have a tight schedule to keep. Could you please give us the whereabouts of the Panda Masters."

Walking away from the two of them she makes her way back into one of the rooms in the back. Both Subzero and Wolverine wait patiently for her to return. Coming back into sight she lets them both know she'll try and help them out as much as she can, but asks for Subzero to remove his mask first. Not wanting to back down from possibly loosing information Subzero does as he is asked removing the mask. Walking up in front of him she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Hhmm you're even better looking than what I could have guessed. but as for the location of the Panda group, I'm not really sure where they're. But something tells me you could jog my memory with a little," Removing her arms from his neck she reaches down rubbing a hand over his crotch area, "You know..."

Removing her hand instantly he twists her wrist.

"Look I didn't come here for anything like that; I gave you what you wanted now give me a location!" Subzero demands.

Releasing her from his tight grip he puts back on his mask, but frowns at her smile. Is this some kind of game to her!

"Ok Kuai you win. The one who leads the Panda Masters goes by the name of Hideakin Ioa."

Continuing to talk she gives them the locations of where the Panda Masters have been operating throughout the city. Mia is also helpful in giving them extra information on the large companies the Pandas are targeting next. After she is done speaking the front door is unlocked making it free for them to go, with Logan leading the way.

"Kuai...be careful. And if you ever change your mind, or need comforting you know where to find me."

Subzero just replies by thanking her for the valuable information that he had wanted. Following Wolverine the two of them exit out of the place together.

"By the way she spoke of that Hideakin, we should really be careful." Wolverine says.

Both fighters agree that they'll travel on foot from here, the Panda's main stronghold is no more than three to four miles from here. But once they get into the facility it'll be all about stealth, the objective is to only take out the main guy.

**Worlds away**

Bowing down to the audiences with the closing of her magic show Zatanna enters back into the dressing room saying goodnight to some of her coworkers who leave. Walking over to the area of her mirror Zee takes a seat taking off her hat setting it down off to the side. Looking over her shoulder she is a bit startled at Jay Hui standing right behind her.

"Gheeze Jay you scared me there for a second. Is there something you want to ask?"

Reaching out she picks up her comb brushing her hair, realizing it got a little out of place with her last trick on stage. Feeling his hands come up on her shoulders she sets the comb down resting her head over his right hand. she looks up at him through the mirror smiling liking the feel of the neck massage he gives.

"Oh Jay that feels good, especially after a long day."

"Yeah I knew you could use it."

Sitting back she closes her eyes loving the feel of this, lightly moaning. Putting her hand out over the desk top a few of her items fall off to the side onto the ground. Removing his hands from her shoulders, Jay bends down picking up the items. Lifting up a certain photo he looks up at her smiling.

"What's wrong?" She asks looking clueless.

Standing to his feet he sets the photo onto her desktop.

"I guess you're just like hundreds of woman out there who have a crush on this man. But I guess I can't blame you, Bruce Wayne is top 10 in sex appeal among women." Jay says.

Biting at her tongue she could have sworn she had put that picture away before the beginning of the show, but apparently not.

"Yeah guilty as charge, he's a real cutie. I wonder what he's like in person!" Zatanna says flashing her eye brows.

She prefers that Jay doesn't know she has a close friendship type relationship with Bruce, because if he or anyone around here did she'd get questioned about it all the time. Plus that could potentially lead to some other things she'd rather not think about.

"How about after you get cleaned up, you and I can go out for a cup of coffee?" Jay asks.

"I'd like that." Zatanna replies.

Back within the city of Gotham Bruce places the cowl back over his face, feeling relieved to finally find what he had been looking for. Footage of Lois from the security film he got a hold of. Standing from his computer chair he turns off the huge monitor, wanting to take care of another set of business. He still hasn't been able to pick up the trail of Penguin, Toyman and Mad Hatter; with time the three of them will be found and dealt with. But there are two other criminal master minds he's figured out.

"Before I do anything there is one thing that needs to be done. He shouldn't be too hard to find this time of night."

Making his way over to the bat plane Batman stops at hearing the voice of Alfred calling for him.

"Mr. Charles would like to know if your schedule will be open three days from now. He'd like to discuss a few changes in the board room of Wayne tower."

Hopping into the bat plane Batman looks over at Alfred.

"That will be just fine; by the way have you seen Damien anywhere?" Batman asks.

"No sir, I have not. Dear I ask how your evening went with Ms. Danvers?"

"Couldn't have went better Alfred...it couldn't have went better." Batman replies.

Judging by his tone Alfred isn't sure if that is sarcasm or if it indeed did go well, or possibly something in between. Firing up the engine the top to the bat plane closes with Batman blasting off out of the cave.

"Be careful sir." Alfred whispers.

Out in a city park walking side by side is both Scott summers and Emma Frost enjoying the fresh night air. Coming up in front of a park bench the two of them decide to take a seat, looking up into the dark sky filled with so many stars.

"It's really a nice night, it's been some time since you and I have just sat together and enjoyed the stars. But I guess with all that has been going on that wasn't possible." Emma says.

Moving her hand over she rests it on top of his moving over even closer to him. Leaning over she rests her head over his shoulder, while Scott reaches over wrapping an arm around her. Things have been a little more chaotic than usual as of late, but he's willing to bet that'll change with the passing of time.

"Have you heard any of the rumors that have been going around?" Emma asks.

Looking down at her he runs a finger through her hair rubbing that same hand over her face.

"What rumors?" He asks.

With the speed of sound an energy blast comes out of nowhere exploding the bench sending the two of them in the other direction close to fifteen ft before they end up on the grass. Standing to his feet Scott reaches out helping Emma up as well.

"Wait I think we've seen this thing before. That or something similar to it; remember those attackers back in the state of Washington a day ago!" Scott says getting himself ready for battle.

"Yes of course I remember, but what is one of those things doing here!"

Both X-Men members are more than surprised to see whatever it is being here at this time in front of them. It makes them both wonder if they're it's target. Not wasting any time Emma Frost tries to enter into it's mind, but there is nothing but emptiness!

"Either that thing is completely brain dead, or it's got some type of telepathic barrier!" Emma says.

"Well than my lady, you just step back and watch me work my magic." Scott replies.

Removing the shades from his eyes, Scott blasts the creature back some, but is unable to knock it over or really even doing any damage at all. Putting the shades on back over his eyes, Scott prefers not to go all out; besides there could be innocent civilians not far from here that he wouldn't risk.

"Looks like you two love birds could use a little help. Wow he sure is an ugly one."

Swinging from the darkness and landing next to Scott is non other than everyone's friendly neighborhood Spiderman. Treating this as if it is a game with it being his turn to play, Spiderman bends down stretching out his legs while standing and doing the same with his arms.

"So what's the plan to bring down ugly?" Spiderman asks.

This particular creature stands over twelve feet tall with dark rough scaly skin, with long arms and legs displaying only three fingers on each of it's massive hands. Roaring out saliva falls from it's mouth which disgusts the wall crawler most.

"I'm not sure how we should go about this, but if we can try and get this thing on it's back I should be able to finish it off without holding back." Scott says.

"If that's all, than this will be a piece of cake." Spiderman say running ahead of Scott.

Both Emma and Scott look at one another smiling at the confidence/cockiness of Spiderman. But you have to give the guy credit, he isn't afraid to jump in the middle of a fight even if the odds are greatly against him. But being like them, that is the type of mentality you must have in order to survive.

"You know what they say big boy...the bigger they're, the harder they FALL!" Spidy say.

Jumping up and kicking into the massive foe, Spidy is grabbed by his ankle and is thrown effortlessly into the side of a tree. Getting up Spiderman holds a hand to his stomach really feeling the blow of that one.

"Man this thing has some strength, guess I'll have to be extra careful." Spiderman says.

Running at the enemy again, Spiderman punches into it this time but is grabbed by his wrist and swung around being thrown again tumbling to the ground but catches himself quickly getting back onto his feet. Getting up he sprints at full speed jumping into the air but this time is caught by his head and thrown back falling to the ground in between both Emma and Scott.

"Hey guys...you know a little help would be greatly appreciated." Spiderman says, but getting up slower this time.

"Oh is that right, because I was under the impression the big bad Spider wanted to take care of it himself." Emma says.

Spiderman just frowns at her remark turning away from her and looking back at the enemy which needs to be taken down. But seeing as a missile approaches from behind them all the three of them duck watching the projectile explode on impact with the creature. Looking up into the sky Spiderman smiles with his heart rate increasing, totally not expecting to see this individual in town.

"Well well if it isn't tall dark and broody himself." Spidy says.

"Tall dark and broody? Who is that supposed to be?" Emma asks.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you the Batman!" Spiderman replies.

Close to over 20 yards away the bat plane lands with Batman jumping out and making his way over to the three of them.

"Well I'll be damned, I truly didn't believe the guy exist. I heard rumors he worked alongside the Justice League of America, but at the same time he was labeled a myth." Scott says.

"Hey Bats what are you doing here?" Spiderman asks.

Seeing that the huge creature charges them all Batman does not reply, instead running forward and grabbing hold of Emma grappling them out of it's path with Spiderman doing the same with Scott. Afterward both Spiderman and Batman walk up next to each other.

"I won't lie it's cool to have you at my side again, but why are you here?" Spiderman asks.

"Lets focus on taking this thing down first, and then I'll get into all of that." Batman says.

Spiderman shakes his head agreeing with what Batman says. Standing off to the side both Scott and Emma just watch; not that they can't contribute, it's just that at the moment they might not be needed.

"This will help us in slowing it down."

Pulling something out of his utility belt Batman runs forward with Spiderman following. Jumping up Batman throws down ice bombs trying to freeze it in place. Showing it's great strength the beast seems unfazed reaching out and grabbing hold of them both tossing them back in the other direction with both heroes landing on their feet.

"Looks like this will be a little bit tougher than I thought." Batman says.

Right before their eyes the creature is knocked over and flattened into the ground by an enormous green brick wall. Both Spiderman and Batman as well as Emma and Scott look up to see a glowing green figure.

"First you and now the Green Lantern? This night couldn't get any better." Spiderman says.

Hovering down GL comes to a stop in front of Batman and Spiderman with both Emma and Scott making their way over to see the Green Lantern in person for the first time up close!

**Worlds Away**

Walking for some distances Subzero and Wolverine finally arrive in front of the building which is said to be that of where the operations of the Panda Masters is taking place. Observing that of a door to the building opening, the two of them make themselves scarce. hiding behind a huge dumpster.

"I think it's best that we try and find a back door entrance. But don't forget once we get in, first and for most neither of us can be seen." Subzero says.

**To Be Continue**


	39. Coming UP Empty

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 39: Coming up empty**

Moving from behind the dumpster, Subzero looks around giving Wolverine the ok to follow alongside him. Both men make their way around the building being very careful in sticking close to the wall. You just never know when someone from the building/security could come walking out unexpectedly. Putting a hand out Subzero informs Logan to stop with them both bending down looking over at what seems to be a pickup truck.

"It looks like something big might be going down." Logan says, being able to see his breath due to the bitter cold air.

Both of them move back watching as one of the doors up ahead opens with close to seven men exiting out and making their way over to the vehicle.

"Yeah I think you're right...but the question is what?" Subzero replies.

Both the driver and someone sitting in the passenger side get out of the vehicle greeted by the group. Exchanging a few words, one of them walks to the back of the truck opening it. Both Subzero and Logan lean forward trying to get a good look of what exactly is going on. After about a minute it becomes clear what is happening, both observing the group passing around high tech weapons from the back of the truck!

"Yup I'd definitely say we're at the right place. Lets try and get inside before we're spotted, this is the perfect opportunity." Subzero says.

Moving at a slow pace, Logan follows the lead of Subz, with both men being very careful not to draw any attention to themselves. Reaching the door where the group of men had exit from, the grand master quickly opens the door with them both entering. Leaning his hand up against the door Wolverine makes sure it doesn't slam on them creating a lot of noise.

"Now that we're in, which way should we go? It'll be hard to guess where this Hideakin guy is lurking." Wolverine asks.

"I guess we'll just have to take a look around, but it'll be tough seeing as neither of us have ever seen this guy. Perhaps it would be best for us to try and search for either Sektor or Cyrax, I'm willing to bet both of them know of this guy's location." Subzero tells.

Logan just shakes his head agreeing with what the Lin Kuei member says. Judging by what Subzero has said both cyborgs work closely with the one in charge. Locating a flight of stairs, the two of them agree that'll be a great start to their search.

**Worlds away**

With the creature apparently defeated Scott takes this opportunity to properly introduce himself as well as Emma to both Batman and Green Lantern, letting the two JLA members know he is cyclops and also a member of the X-Men. Standing with crossed arms, Batman had no idea Emma was a mutant when he first set eyes and spoke with her back in Wayne Manor at his fundraiser. Tapping Batman over the shoulder, Spiderman pulls him off to the side.

"Alright so are you going to tell me why you're here in New York?" Turning from Batman Spidy also gets the attention of GL, "Actually an even better question is what is either of you doing in this part of town?"

Walking over and coming to a stop in front of Spiderman, Green Lantern lets them all know that he had been up in the watch tower, with the map/radar giving off a really strange energy signal. Pointing over to the unconscious enemy GL fills them in on how it showed up out of nowhere on the radar instantly! Wanting to check it out, he beamed himself down to the area of where this activity was occurring.

"Ok fair enough." Spiderman says.

Like the reaction to an explosion the five of them step back getting ready for another encounter with the alien/creature which roars out getting back on it's feet ready to attack. Stomping at the ground the creature runs at the four of them! Green Lantern creates a wall in front of them all but with the raw strength of the creature it breaks through knocking all over except Spiderman and Batman who react quickly jumping out of the way.

"Boy do you have to give this thing credit; even after Green Lantern basically put it through the ground, it is still up and attacking. If that isn't will and determination, I don't know what is." Spiderman says.

"Enough with praising the disgusting whatever this thing is! Lets stay focused and bring it down." Emma yells at Spidy.

Using his ring GL creates a jet shooting several missiles at the unknown life form, smashing and exploding the vehicle into it like a kamikaze! Roaring out, it seems to be unaffected by the attack only having a minor bruise. Pulling out a batarang Batman is unable to do anything with it being knocked off to the side dropping the projectile. Creating two buildings Green Lantern smashes them into the creature from both sides, with much shattering glass. With everything clearing, it appears it is down and possibly for good this time.

"Anyone want to bet on ugly getting up again? Let's get real, it's never that easy with things like this." Spiderman says giving his opinion.

Standing in place all of them just watch and wait to see if it will eventually take another stand. With the passing of over a minute or so, Scott walks forward ahead of everyone else taking a closer look at the fallen creature.

"You know something...I really have to give it to you Green Lantern. Now that is the way you finish off a threat." Scott says turning to GL.

Running forward while yelling out Emma is grabbed by Spiderman while she yells out to Scott telling him to move away! Looking over his shoulder, the beast reaches out grabbing hold of Scott by his neck lifting him up high while roaring out! And just like they've seen so many times before, both the creature and Scott vanish in a blinding flash of light!

"Oh my goodness...SCOTT Nooo!" Emma yells out with Spidy finally releasing her from his grasp.

Punching at the ground, Batman stands to his feet utterly disgusted that he has once again witnessed another of them/heroes being zapped away. Truthfully he has never heard of Cyclopes until tonight in meeting him; but he did however read a little about the X-Men when doing some research on a couple of mobsters new to Gotham city which had some history with the X-Men several month's ago.

"Wow did that really just happen with all of us standing here?" Spiderman asks confused, feeling empty inside.

Neither of the three answer, not really knowing what to say completely stunned. If the one known to them by the name of Tyvez is truly the one pulling the strings, than the big question now becomes where is he sending them to? Until they can put a stop to this guy and whoever he is working with, there will be a lot of sleepless nights up ahead.

"Ok I realize everyone is at lost for words, but where do we go from here? I mean seriously at this rate we're all going to be taken." Spiderman says.

Observing the sadness in the eyes of Emma, GL walks up next to her wrapping an arm around her for a little comfort.

"Don't give up hope yet, there is a chance he and the many others taken are still alive." green Lantern says pulling her closer to himself.

Both Spiderman along with Batman come in front of the two.

"As much as I hate to agree with Spiderman, we're all sitting ducks as of right now. If the two of you wouldn't mind, I'd like to have a word alone with Green Lantern." Batman says.

Both Spiderman and Emma understand just sort of nodding. Removing his hand from around her GL follows Batman off to the side.

"Alright I'm listening." Green Lantern says.

"I think you and I both know this is all getting extremely out of control, and if we don't get a handle on it soon we're all in for a world of trouble. I want you to get ahold of Superman, and when you do inform him to schedule a JL meeting for tomorrow ASAP." Batman says.

Looking at Batman directly he crosses his arms raising an eye brow.

"Sounds good to me...but couldn't you tell him yourself?" GL asks.

"I would have, but I've got a lot on the agenda tonight. That won't be a problem for you will it?" Batman asks deepening his tone.

GL just shakes his head adding it will be no problem. Currently at the moment he doesn't have anything on his plate to take care of unless something comes up out of nowhere. Ending the quick conversation the two of them turn walking back over to the other two.

"It's gotten pretty late, will you be needing a lift home." Green Lantern asks directing his attention at Emma.

With half a smile, Emma reaches up running her fingers over the side of Green Lantern's face.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm a big girl and can look out for myself," Removing her hand from his face she steps back looking at the three of them, "If the Justice League or Avengers need the help of the X-Men we're always available. If you want to contact me, just ask him." Emma says pointing to the wall crawler.

Turning away from the group she begins walking out in the other direction disappearing out of sight into the dark. Wishing both Batman and Spiderman a good rest of their night, Green Lantern beams himself back to the watchtower.

"As you should already know, I'm not one to ask for help unless I feel it necessary. In this particular case you've got history with Hammerhead, and since both he and Black mask have set up a meet in your part of town; I thought you'd like to be included." Batman says.

Hearing the words of Batman brings an inner smile to the web slinger. The Dark Knight is sure correct when he says he isn't one for help or backup.

"Ok I'm in. So where is this little meeting of theirs taking place?" Spidy asks.

"According to my sources it's going to take place within an abandon building a couple miles from here. But we'll have to be on guard, I'm sure they will have a good amount of henchmen around." Batman replies.

Leading the way is Batman who gets into the front seat of the bat plane with Spiderman getting in the back. Getting the vehicle ready for takeoff the top comes down over them, with the bat plane blasting off out into the night sky. Sitting back, Spidy rests his shoulders over the soft material of the seats.

"Hey bats do you mind if I ask a personal question? Trust me it has nothing to do with your secret identity." Spiderman clarifies.

Setting his hands on the controls Batman looks back over his shoulder glancing at Spiderman.

"Sure go ahead."

Sitting up Spiderman thinks about how he should word the question, just so it doesn't come out weird or anything like that.

"I know you're into the whole work alone your rules kind of deal, which makes me want to know the answer to this even more. Someone as broody and self centered as you needs a little bit more depth." Spidy says.

Batman again looks back at Spiderman, but this time frowns wondering where exactly is the wall crawler going with all of this. Looking back up front he turns his attention back to the clear dark skies ahead, with a bright moon.

"Alright here goes...who do you find to be most attractive? Wonder Woman, Super Girl, Ms Marvel, Black Ca..." Spidy is cut off before he can finish.

"I know you aren't truly expecting me to answer that. Not another word until we get to our destination, got it." Batman says.

Not wanting to get on Batman's bad side he just nods his head.

**Worlds away**

Sneaking around in that of a long hallway in which a voice would echo is both Subzero and Wolverine. Hearing footsteps up ahead, both stop hiding behind a massive plant pot. Both have a strange feeling they might be onto something here, the general set up of this entire area seems to scream this is THE PLACE! The place in this particular situation would be where Hideakin is hanging out.

"Sounds like the noise is dieing down up ahead; lets continue to move." Wolverine suggests.

Agreeing with what he says, Subzero takes a peek from behind the plant and flower pots. Giving Logan the ok to move forward, they both do so in a slow fashion sticking close to a wall. Both are surprised they haven't come across any security camera's yet, they honestly expected to see a lot of that.

"I know you wanted to limit casualties, but isn't this somewhat of a suicide mission coming here to their home turf alone. Bringing a few others from the Lin Kuei may have been a smarter idea." Logan says.

Subzero just shakes his head, not regretting his decision to come a lone one bit. To be a great leader/Grand Master, sometimes you have to handle certain problems on your own without the aid of your clan and or team.

"Believe in yourself Logan, you and I are more than enough. As long as we don't attract the attention of their entire group, we'll be just fine." Subzero replies in a whisper.

Coming to the end of the hall they have the choice of either going left or right. Thinking it over Subzero chooses the left which leads them up to an even higher floor, while as if they had taken a right they would have remained on the same floor level. In businesses the guy in charge is at the highest point; both men just hope it is the same way here.

"The thing I find to be strange is how quickly this group has grown. Whoever this boss of theirs is must be incredibly organized to put such a large group together. But I'm also guessing that he isn't from around here." Subzero says.

Subz is almost positive this guy was brought up somewhere far from here, and probably traveled alongside side some of his followers; which as a result has enabled the Panda Master group to grow so quickly. That is the only rational explanation which would make any sense. Entering onto what appears to be the top floor both look down at the end of the hall to see a large door.

"I think we should definitely check this out." Subz says.

Following the grand master Logan just shakes his head, neither of them being 100% that Hideakin is actually in the room. But sometimes a person gets a good feeling about something, and this would be one of those times. Walking down the hall side by side the two of them enter together, and are surprised that the door has been left unlocked.

"What is this place...some kind of dojo?" Wolverine asks.

Looking around the area Subzero concludes that Wolverine's question of this place being a possible dojo is correct. There are a couple sand bags which hang from the ceiling, along with different size weights, Bo staffs, swords and other material arts weapons displayed all over the room.

"Well I'd say this group sure would never be short of weapons." Logan says while walking past Subzero.

Walking across the room Logan comes to a stop in front of a staff which has two sharp blades sticking out of both it's right and left end. Coming up behind him is Subzero who taps at his shoulder.

"I think you and I should get out of here. I'm positive he is somewhere on this floor, but it isn't here." Subzero says."

Shaking his head, Logan informs Subz they can leave in just a moment. Walking over a little bit, taking a look over yet another display of weapons

"Beautiful aren't they? But I don't recall either of you two being a member of the Panda Masters!"

Hearing the voice, brings chills up the back of both Wolverine and Subzero not knowing where it comes from. Looking in all directions of the room, there is not a soul to be seen. But just like that from up above over fifteen individuals jump over a railing close to twenty ft up landing down in the middle of the room.

"Identify yourselves, and what your business here is or be terminated!" One of them demands.

Subzero steps forward letting them all know that he would like to have a word with their boss Hideakin, and if they don't make it happen he'll force them to! Listening to the Lin Kuei member the group of men do nothing but snicker seeing this as a joke.

"I guess I should ask, but would either of you like to have any last words before you're exterminated?" One of them asks.

Both Subzero, as well as Wolverine get into their fighting stances replying with actions. Right away the two of them are surrounded by the group of Panda Master members. The group wastes no time beginning their attack on the two intruders. Releasing the blades from his knuckles, Wolverine slashes at a few of them drawing some blood. Freezing a few of them solid Subzero knocking their bodies off to the side. Taking care of business both Subzero and Wolverine quickly finish off the group. But just as soon afterward they turn their attention up to the area of the railing where someone stands in place clapping.

"Bravo what a nice show you put on, let me guess...you're Subzero, also known as the leader of the Lin Kuei. And as for your buddy, I'm not really sure."

Looking up at the individual who speaks, Subzero narrows his eyes.

"And you are?" Subzero asks.

"Oh don't act dumb Lin Kuei warrior, you know exactly who I am. I'd love to destroy the two of you myself, but where's the fun in that when I can just let my henchmen take care of that. Soon I Hideakin will rule all!"

Reaching into his pocket Hideakin pulls out a device pressing on the middle button which sets several alarms off!

"If I were the two of you I'd get going, there are currently over three hundred Panda members on the premises hahahah!"

Coming all this way for nothing is something Subzero will not settle for. Running at top speed Subzero jumps up toward where Hideakin stands, put using some type of flame blast Hideakin knocks Subzero flat onto the ground. Wolverine reaches down helping him up.

"Good luck trying to escape boys, and please don't get you brains splattered on the way out. I'd rather not have to clean up a bloody mess." He says laughing while exiting into a back room out of sight.

Trying to go after him once again, Wolverine grabs hold of Subzero.

"Trust me, I know how bad you want that guy! But none of it will matter if you and I are dead." Logan says.

Tightening his fists, Subzero is angry that Wolverine is right which means they have to get out of here now without completing the mission in which they came here for! Running for the door they entered in through, both use it as an exit but can here footsteps coming from down the hall. Thinking up something fast, Subzero freezes one of the walls solid punching it through! And to their luck there is a lake down below, but it's temperature will also stand below 0 degrees!

"It's not like we really have a choice." Subzero says.

Hearing the footsteps closing in on their location, both of them jump with no regret. It is true they could have stayed and fought, but would have been completely outnumbered and most likely eventually defeated.

**Worlds away**

Setting the bat plane onto autopilot, the top to the vehicle lifts up with both Batman and Spiderman jumping out comfortably landing on a building below. But looking down on the streets it is much worse than either of them could have predicted. Down on separate sides of the sidewalk lay some dead bodies as well as many others injured, along with several police vehicles and ambulances attending to the injured. While some do that, there are several other police officers who still fire off at the unknown group!

"Look down there bats, it looks like we aren't too late! I thought this was just supposed to be a simple meeting between Hammerhead and Black mask. If you ask me, it looks like things got a little bit out of hand."

Reaching into his utility belt, Batman pulls out a set of his binoculars looking down on the shootout between the police and criminals.

"Yeah I'd say you hit it spot on with that statement. From this position I can't see either Hammerhead or Black mask, but that is definitely a combination of their men." Batman says.

Putting the binoculars back into his utility belt, bats informs Spiderman to follow him down onto the battlefield. When there, they will put an end to all of this. Leaping from the building Batman glides down while Spidy uses his web to maintain control.

"Oh DAMN! Just what we needed...Spiderman and the bat!" One of them yells out shooting at both the dark knight and web slinger.

The captain of the police force calls off his men and women, demanding everyone to drop back and hold their fire. Dodging the bullets while coming in closer, both Spiderman and Batman begin taking out the gunmen with ease. For guys like them, this is basically child's play. Aiming a gun to the back of Spiderman's head, the criminal is quickly knocked out from a batarang which comes from Batman.

"Thanks for the save bats, but honestly that guy had nothing on me to begin." Spiderman says.

Continuing to take down and disarm more and more of them, the remainder of the group begin to retreat dropping their weapons. Throwing out a few bat wiring Batman is able to stop a few of them in their tracks, while Spiderman webs the rest. Seeing that things seem to be under control the police officers begin to move in.

"Good work Spiderman and...Batman? What are you doing in New York city?" The captain asks.

Not answering the officer Batman looks toward the building tops just shaking his head. There is no doubt in his mind both Hammerhead and Black Mask used this entire shootout as a distraction of where they were really meeting! Pulling out his grapple gun he pulls himself to the rooftops.

"He's the tall dark strong and silent type." Spiderman says.

Pausing, the officer looks up at the building tops watching as Batman disappears into the darkness.

"I see."

"Well I'd say you guys pretty much have everything under control here, so I guess I'll get going; but always remember your friendly neighborhood Spiderman is always just around the corner." Spiderman says.

The captain of the squad solutes Spiderman as he to swings off on his web through the night. Black Mask and Hammerhead may have won tonight finalizing their arrangements; but Batman nor Spiderman will give up on putting their entire ordeal to rest. The remainder of the night goes by a lot slower than normal, but does eventually come to an end. Bringing up daylight with the rising of the sun, the alarm of Clark Kent goes off awakening him. Reaching out to shut it off he turns on the T.V. getting out of bed.

"Over fourteen people lost their lives last night, over what police believe to be gang related activity. But luckily for the armed forces, they had the aid of both Spiderman and Batman to help bring those criminals down. According to the authorities, none of the individuals who have been brought in are talking."

Entering into the bathroom area, Clark takes a quick shower before getting out and getting dressed into his uniform. Placing the glasses on last, Clark looks at himself through the mirror fixing his tie. Turning off his T.V. he picks up his suitcase exiting out of the front door and making his way to the daily planet.

**To Be Continue**


	40. No Closer To Truth

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 40: No Closer To Truth**

Entering into the Dojo is Liu Kang who holds a water bottle close to his side. For the most part yesterday was pretty easy going, which was a change of pace considering the last few days were a bit rough. Setting the water bottle off to the side, he walks over to the area of the weights deciding that'll be where he begins his morning workout. Taking a seat while getting ready to lift, Liu stretches out a little. Not even a second later the door opens with one of the shalion members entering.

"It's good to see you up and about Liu Kang. I'm just letting you know it shouldn't be too much longer until your breakfast is ready. Also Tai was asking about you close to about an hour ago." The individual informs.

Continuing to stretch Liu looks up at the clan member putting on a smile.

"Thanks a lot, I'll be out to eat soon as I've completed my morning workout." Liu Kang replies.

Nodding his head the certain person exits out of the room closing the door behind them leaving Liu once again alone. Lifting up the bottle of water taking one sip before getting straight into his exercise afterward. Life may be simpler for Liu Kang at the moment, but for others that just isn't the case. Entering into the main room of the Lin Kuei temple is Subzero who bows down to the eldest member.

"I was informed that you wanted to have a word with me." Subzero says standing to his feet.

The eldest member confirms that is in fact true wanting to know where Subzero had been most of yesterday evening and night. When Subz had left the temple around noon, he didn't return until very late last night.

"Is there a problem that needs to be brought to my attention? Not that there is a curfew for any member of the Lin Kuei; it just isn't like you to be gone so long. And if I can recall you didn't have a scheduled mission."

Looking up at the eldest member, Subzero wonders what he should say. He's already made it top priority to keep his visit to the home turf of the Panda Masters a secret. If he can avoid getting the entire Lin Kuei involved; than he will. Aside from that, Subz feels this is something he can take care of himself.

"I know it wasn't advised, but I was on the outer edges of our clan's premises updating the security system. After the attack by that group of armed enemies, we'll need the best defense which is available." Subzero says.

All of what he said is a lie, but for now he must keep this secret. The Eldest member would never allow just one member of his clan to take down an entire enemy fort with so much fire power; not even the grandmaster. Lucky for him, the eldest member buys into his story and that is probably best for everyone.

"Thanks, but that isn't my main reason for summoning you. We've reached a point where some of the rookie members are ready to progress to the next level. I'd like you to be the one to take command of that session in the next hour."

"It would be my pleasure." Subzero says bowing down once again.

Standing to his feet, the Grandmaster is dismissed exiting out of the door he had come through. Traveling down a long hallway, Subz greets some of his fellow clan members before exiting out of the temple's front entrance. Making sure that no one has an eye on him or being followed, he makes his way into the forest area. Walking about a mile and a half he comes to a stop in front of a cabin knocking at the door. The temperature sits at around ten degrees, with still a good amount of snow all around from last night's blizzard like weather. Moments later the door to the cabin opens.

"Oh it's just you...come right on in."

Stepping inside passed the person, Subzero makes his way over to the sofa taking a seat.

"I know you and I got away cleanly yesterday without leaving a trail; but don't you think those guys will be coming after your clan after our encounter with Hideakin?" Wolverine asks shutting the door.

"They've got a lot on their agenda; I hardly bet taking down the Lin Kuei is atop their to do list." Subzero replies.

Stepping over into the small kitchen area, Logan asks Subzero if he'd like a cup of coffee or anything to drink. Sitting back Subz declines, while Logan makes/brews one for himself. Putting in four sugars and three creams, Logan walks over having a seat opposite of Subzero setting the coffee on the table top.

"I'd have to agree with you on that, but regardless; I'd still keep an eye out. Guys like that can be very unpredictable." Wolverine adds.

Lifting up the cup of coffee he takes a small sip setting it back down. This place may be small, but it really isn't a problem to him at all. He still never really thanked Subzero for letting him stay out in this small shelter, for the last several month's. Just as Subzero is about to speak the front door to the space opens with someone entering closing the door behind them. Looking up at the individual Subzero just shakes his head.

"Well so this is the place where you have been keeping your little friend. I wonder what the rest of the Lin Kuei would think about you sheltering an outsider!"

Basically jumping out of his seat, Subzero walks over applying a tight grip over the left arm of Sareena pulling her closer into himself.

"The Lin Kuei won't hear a word of this! Besides this is only temporary, and I'm not going to sit here and try and explain it to you either." Subzero says.

"Is it just me, or do I hear a little fear in your voice?" She asks with a grin.

Walking past Subzero, she lets it be known she won't say a word of this to the Lin Kuei. But with the way Sareena has been acting since she arrived back from her trip, he isn't sure if he trusts her. Making her way over to the sofa she sits across from Wolverine.

"I don't believe I ever got your name?" Sareena says looking directly at Wolverine.

Leaning forward Sareena reaches out grabbing hold of the cup of Coffee lifting it up toward her lips and taking a sip. Setting the cup back down, she enjoys seeing the expression on the face of Wolverine.

"If I had to guess, I'd say four sugars...and three to four creams." She says.

Observing his face, it is confirmed that she guessed correctly. During her time out in the mountains, this became one of her morning supplements/energy boosters.

"The name is Logan." He finally says.

Walking over Subzero reaches out grabbing hold of Sareena pulling her up and out of where she sits leading them both to the front door.

"Enjoy the rest of your day Wolverine; but she and I have to be getting back." Subzero says.

With Sareena at his side Subzero exits out closing the door behind them. Looking at the door Logan just sort of smiles lifting up the cup and taking a drink of the Coffee.

"She's kinda cute." He says to himself.

Some distance away, the one known as Johnny Cage enters into a building but moves in slowly listening to the several voices up ahead. It has taken he and his secret agency some time to finally catch up with this group of outlaws; but the wait is definitely worth it. Feeling a tap at the back of his left shoulder, Johnny turns but is knocked out before he is able to react.

"Hey guys, look who I found sneaking around."

Entering into the middle of the room where everyone sits around, the individual drags the body of Johnny throwing him down in the middle of the floor. All men sitting at the table get up from their seats, lifting up Johnny.

"Follow me gentlemen, I have the perfect place we can put him until Tilla arrives."

Johnny is taken into a back room where he is tied to a chair. Waiting for over some time Johnny is awoken with water being thrown on his face. With blurry vision Johnny opens his eyes to see the group of people standing around him.

"Well it looks like I finally found you Tilla; you tricky son of a bitch!" Johnny says with much cockiness.

Stepping out in front of Cage, one of them punches him across the face for the remark. To the surprise of the group, Tilla finds his words amusing while laughing. After regaining her posture, she dismisses the entire group from the room leaving only her and Johnny.

"You're right about what you said, but neither you or the one's you work with have enough on my organization to bring it down."

"I think you might be underestimating us a little." He replies.

Looking up at her, Johnny raises an eye brow wondering what sup with her seductive smirk. Seeing as she licks her lips as well sends a small shiver up his back. Moving up closer in front of him, Tilla rests her hands with on his shoulders having a seat in his lap.

"Too bad your squad will never see you alive again," Reaching down to her lower right ankle she pulls out a hand gun, "I'll see you on the other side."

Putting the gun to his head she pulls the trigger! With the loud sound of a bang his life is ended! Licking the blood from the side of his head she stands to her feet smiling wickedly!

"And Cut! Great job!"

Lifting up his head Johnny smiles at the actress Dara Snow, who plays the role of Tilla the criminal mastermind. This is the first film he has used his own name, but it really isn't an issue as far as he is concerned. A couple of the film crew members untie him, with Johnny walking off the set to get a glass of water approaching Dara.

"I almost think you enjoy having me tied up more than you should." Johnny says.

Turning and facing him she reaches out grabbing him by the shirt.

"You know I'm all into that kinky stuff." She says while giggling.

Removing her hand from his shirt, the two of them laugh together. They have only been into about a month and a half filming "Two sides" which is set to release in the summer of next year. One thing that is certain is that Johnny is not use to being killed off in any of his movie roles; so this should be something which will throw the audiences totally off guard.

**Worlds away**

Entering into the daily planet with all of his materials is Clark who walks over to his desk taking a seat, ready to get started on the day. One of his co workers walks over to the side of where he sits asking why he is late.

"I just had a little car trouble. It's nothing to worry about now, it won't be a problem in the future." Clark replies.

Nodding her head she walks off getting back to work. Trying to settle in he looks over at a picture in the corner of his desk, which is a photo of Jimmy, Lois and himself. Moving his hand forward he places it face first onto the desk top not wanting to think about Lois at all.

"Hey Kent could you print me off a twelve copies of the report on the uptown Metropolis heist?"

"Yeah sure thing." Clark replies fixing his glasses.

Taking the particular papers from the person's hands, Clark stands from his desk heading over to the copy machine in a back room where only certain employees are aloud. Leaning up against the wall while the machine constructs more copies of the report Clark yawns. It would seem the long late night is beginning to catch up with him.

"Maybe it would have been a good idea to get a cup of coffee before I arrived here." Clark says to himself, feeling a little bit tired.

In talking with Diana last night, it doesn't feel like any progress was made concerning the huge problem which presence them all. For now he'll just try and hang in there tough and strong and wait for an opportunity to potentially end this. Whoever is the organizer of this all, is bound to make a mistake somewhere down the line. Grabbing the original as well as copies, Clark steps out of the back room.

"Good to see you Clark, how're you doing this morning? By the way, I'm having a family barbeque and I'd like for you to come if you're free Thursday."

"I'll have to take a look at my schedule, but I'll definitely get back to you on that one." Clark says patting Daniel over the shoulder.

Locating the individual who wanted the print outs, Clark walks over setting the papers on their desk. Moving back over toward his desk, Clark opens up a few of his files within his briefcase. Two days ago he was chosen as the one to write a paper on the arrival of Vi...!

"Bring me SUPERMAN! I want the man of steel now!"

Due to his super hearing ability, Clark can hear dozens of screams from close to twenty miles away, with some unknown calling for his counter part! Setting everything down, including his jacket; Clark takes a look around making sure no one has their attention on him. After clearing himself he sets his eyes on the elevator walking that way.

"Busy as usual I see, where are you headed off to now?"

Clark stops in his tracks looking back to see Jimmy Olsen.

"Someone downstairs asked to see me, I'll be back ASAP if anyone asks." Clark replies.

Turning away from his co worker as well as friend, Clark enters into the elevator clicking on the button which leads to the top floor. Getting out onto the rooftop, he pulls open his shirt revealing the iconic symbol. Just as he has done several times before in his life; Supes darts off into the air at light speeds! With much ease Supes arrives at the troubled sight in mere seconds.

"I don't know if I heard wrong, but is it me you're looking for?" Superman asks while hovering in the sky looking down on this unknown with his cape blowing back and forth.

"Come down and fight KRYPTONIAN!" The individual yells out.

The attacker stands at close to ten feet tall, resembling that of the creatures which have been disappearing with super heroes. But this one is different, showing a lot more intelligence. Not only that but parts of it's body have no skin, revealing robotic parts. It is hard to tell if this is one of those things, or something else entirely.

"May I ask what your business here is about?" Superman asks.

Wanting nothing more than to battle with Krypton's last son, the unknown lifts up a truck effortlessly tossing it up at Superman sixty ft who dodges the attack. That move right there really showed it's massive strength.

"I Celvodz must beat down and bring in Superman!"

Catching all of what is now known as Celvodz, Superman confirms whatever it is most certainly is associated with the disappearance of meta's. Now knowing what this thing is here for, Supes knows exactly what needs to happen! Using his heat vision Superman blasts the creature into the side of a car.

"I don't know who sent you, but whoever your boss may be they will not succeed."

Flying down at top speeds, Superman begins landing fast powerful hits on the enemy upper cutting it forty ft into the air. Using his great speed, Supes zooms up into the air knocking it down into the ground creating a small explosion on impact.

"I'd give up now if I were you, I can go at this all day." Superman says.

Most civilians have cleared the area, but having the chance to see Superman in action has attracted a group. Those who do stand around chant the name of Superman. Getting back onto his feet, Celvodz ignores the crowd setting his full unadvised attention on Kal-El.

"I love your confidence man of steel, but I will show you and all of them just why this steel is rotting!"

Flying down to punch into the enemy again, Superman's fist is grabbed with him being thrown into a building going through an additional two before balancing himself and coming to a stop.

"Well he sure isn't a push over." Superman says.

Flying down to engage Celvodz again, Supes begins punching on him before kicking him into and destroying a stop sight and bus stop bench. Standing immediately, Celv smiles enjoying being in battle one on one with the man he has heard so much about. Ripping a sewer lid from the ground, Celvodz launches it at Superman who makes the catch of the intended projectile.

"I hope you have more up your arsenal than that. If that's it than I'd say you're going to be in for a long day." Supes says while hovering with crossed arms.

"Oh don't worry Superman, this is merely a warm up!"

Jumping into the air showing his great speed as well, catching Supes off guard with it's ability to fly! Back handing Kal across the face, the JLA member is knocked through an office building tumbling to the ground. Looking up at the many who stand from their desks surrounding him, he gets up shaking himself off.

"Are you ok Superman?" One of them asks.

"I'll be just fine, everyone can get back to work now." Superman says putting on a smile.

Flying out of the window he came crashing through, Superman makes his way back over to the attacker of Metropolis. Celvodz hovers in the air awaiting Supes grabbing him by the arm and throwing him down onto the street below. Superman quickly pulls himself out of the ground using his laser vision to fire off at Celvodz.

"You're much to slow Kryptonian, I heard you were a lot faster than that. Guess I heard wrong."

Flying up into the air Superman punches at him again only having his attempt dodged while at the same time he is thrown off to the side with Celvodz flying down and lifting a huge pickup truck. Looking over at the civilians, Celvodz smiles throwing it over in their vicinity! Superman's eyes widen as he tries his best to zoom over in front of the vehicle, but stops watching as someone comes out of nowhere catching it out of the air!

"Well look who showed up to play...the breath taking Ms Marvel herself. I'm always in for an extra bonus." Celv says whistling.

Steadily setting the vehicle down Ms Marvel fly's over to the side of Superman. Observing the face of Supes she can tell he is more than surprised to see her. Quiet honestly, this is her first time being in the city of Metropolis. If it weren't for the tour shield set up, she wouldn't even be here.

"What are you doing in Metropolis?" Superman asks.

"Don't worry about that now, we should keep our attention on whatever that thing is." She replies.

Flying up in front of them both, Celvodz reaches out grabbing hold of both Superman and Ms Marvel's necks. Lifting them high up, Celvodz slams them into the cement surface below. Using his lower body strength, Superman positions himself differently kicking Celvodz off of them high into the sky.

"How did that thing know my name?" Ms Marvel asks.

"I'm actually positive it is part of the group that has been disappearing with people like us. When I first encountered this thing, it said something about bringing me in." Superman says getting back onto his feet helping Ms Marvel up.

Coming back down into sight is Celvodz who looks down on them both cracking his knuckles. Speed blitzing them both they're knocked in separate directions, with Ms Marvel tumbling to the ground and Superman catching himself before he is able to fall. Zooming over toward Supes he lands a few punches with on his face, kneeing him in the stomach and upper cutting him several ft into the air. Rubbing his hands together Celvodz is caught off guard with Ms Marvel coming from behind wrapping her arms around his stomach. Using the strength in her Legs, she lifts him up planting him face first into the ground.

"Have you ever heard the saying never turn your back to an enemy?" She asks.

Easily pulling himself out of the ground, Celv smiles back handing her across the face watching her tumble to the ground a few yards away. Coming up in front of her, he lifts up an SUV looking down on the Avenger with a smile on his face. Before he's able to finish Superman comes out of nowhere tackling him to the ground with the vehicle falling over on it's side.

"What do you want from us?" Superman yells out punching on Celv.

Grabbing the fist of Supes he lifts the man of steel up throwing him into Ms Marvel. Standing in place, he looks down on the two of them while clapping.

"I'll give the two of you props, and with that said I guess you will both live to fight another day. But do know this...your world will soon belong to the mistress. None of you meta's and or aliens will be around to stop the destruction of this world."

Pressing on a button which is displayed in the mid section of his waist, Celvodz is gone instantly leaving behind a flash of light. Turning and looking at one another, neither Ms Marvel or Superman can believe they just let that thing get away like that. But than, this wouldn't be the first time this has happened. Flying into the air Ms Marvel calls for Superman to follow, finding a spot where they can talk without the public eye on them. Finding a tall building she floats down coming to a stop with Superman at her side.

"Has your Justice League team been coming up with any suggestions and or plans to try and put an end to all of this? As far as the Avengers go, Ironman has been working closely with some of our greatest minds to try and pin point the one's responsible." Ms Marvel says.

"I think you and I should both know it is hard to plan for something you have no idea of. But it would seem even when these creatures have been out cold, somehow they're still able to teleport away." Superman says.

Receiving this bit of new unknown information to herself, gets her thinking a little bit.

"Is it possible that someone could be keeping an eye on them? Forget the question, lets just say that is the case; whoever it may be seems to know a lot about us all."

Ms Marvel makes a good point there, which really begins to make Superman think they're positively dealing with someone new. All the signs just show that they're absolutely dealing with a new comer with great preparation; and that someone could be the most dangerous foe any of them have ever faced.

"Good talking with you Ms Marvel, but I really should be getting back. Maybe later you and I along with a few of our teammates can exchange possible relative information" Superman says looking away from her.

Just as he's about to lift off into the sky he is grabbed by his wrist, turning and looking back at her. Pulling him back toward her, Carol wraps her arms around his neck.

"There aren't many girls who can say they've kissed Superman. Plus I owe you one for the save back there." She says showing desire in her eyes.

Pulling him in even closer she brings her lips to his opening her mouth and entering her tongue into his. Surprisingly he finds himself doing the same closing his eyes while wrapping his arms around her upper back embracing her. Moaning into his mouth she breaks the kiss biting at his lower lip.

"I'm not sure if you ever noticed, but I've had a small thing for you ever since we met. But I guess what woman in this world wouldn't want you. At least you aren't a stubborn self centered jerk like someone!"

Superman raises an eye brow wondering who she refers to, and also why she is even telling him all of this. Seeing the expression on his face, she reaches out rubbing her hands over the symbol with on his chest.

"If you ever want to talk or need comforting, I shouldn't be too hard to find." She says placing a gloved finger up to his lips.

Turning away from him she winks before flying into the air and eventually out of sight, leaving Superman who sort of just scratches his head wondering what just happened.

**To Be Continue**


	41. More Distractions From Problem

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 41: More distractions from Problem**

Walking down the hall within the Justice League watch tower with a smile on his face; Superman tries to keep a clear head. The kiss with Ms Marvel sits in the front of his mind, being one of the only things which he thinks about. Not only is she beautiful, powerful and smart, but Ms Marvel is also trustworthy from what he can tell. A lot of the public wonder why the Justice League and Avengers don't just join both teams. Truth is, it's best to keep things the way they are; especially since it's been working for years.

"Hey Superman, do you mind if I have a word with you? Either you or Black Canary need to call a board meeting."

Looking over to see Green Lantern, Supes comes up next to his teammate. Both men walk forward while engaging in conversation which focuses on the big problem facing them all. This is truly a scenario of who, why and how! If none of these questions are answered soon, things will continue to go down hill and get even worse. Entering into the lounge area both spot Wonder Woman who leans up against a wall talking with Hawkman.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we'd like the two of you to join us in the conference room. We've got some important matters to discuss."

Going on, Superman makes it known that he'd like them both present inside the meeting room in the next fifteen. At the moment there are still a few other members he'd like to attend. There is one particular important member who will not be available, but as long as they can get everyone else it won't be a problem at all. Back down on earth Ironman alongside Black Widow, Ms Marvel and Spiderman battle against an enemy known as Zoom, A.K.A the reverse Flash.

"Hahaha, your group is even more pathetic than the Justice League. At least they present somewhat of a challenge." Zoom says.

"If you'd stay still, I'll show you what we're all about!" Spiderman yells out trying to punch at Zoom.

Laughing at the tops of his lungs Zoom effortlessly dodges the attempts of punches and kicks by both Spiderman and Black Widow. Reaching out he grabs Natasha by her hair swinging her around enjoying hearing her scream.

"Let go of her creep!" Spiderman yells out running forward.

Zoom replies by saying "As you wish" throwing Widow into the wall crawler with both Avenger members tumbling to the ground. Hovering up in the air Ironman has finally locked on to the reverse flash firing off three missiles. Reacting immediately Zoom is able to dodge the missiles with ease, and as a result they almost collide with Black Widow and Spiderman, but the wall crawler is able to get them both out of the way using his web.

"Why did you do that? You're a complete idiot, are you trying to kill our teammates? Get real...that guy is much to fast for all of that!" Ms Marvel yells over at Ironman.

Turning and looking over at her he frowns underneath the Iron.

"What else am I supposed to do? Why in the hell are you yelling at me for...I don't see you doing a damn thing!" Ironman yells back at her defending himself.

Rolling her eyes, Ms Marvel directs her attention down onto Zoom. Putting two gloved fingers to his mouth Zoom whistles looking up at Ms Marvel, using this as a way of trying to taunt her.

"Why don't you show me what you can do sweet stuff. Come on pretty, I might even give you a free shot if you're quick enough." Zoom says.

Tightening her fists she fly's down at him in high speeds, punching at but missing him being completely surprised. It looked as though he didn't move...what speed! Traveling at high velocity he grabs her by the back of her neck tossing her into both Widow and Spidy rubbing his hands together.

"I can go at this all day super geeks; none of you can keep up or react even a fraction of what I can do. So I'd pretty much do the smart thing and give up."

Getting up off the ground Spiderman runs toward Zoom, who smiles speed blitzing the wall crawler and knocking him out with a punch across the face. Seeing this as an opportunity, Ironman blasts down behind Zoom trying to get a hand on him, but is unsuccessful with the speedster zooming around him knocking Ironman into the side of a nearby dumpster.

"I think you should change your name to the little Avenger league; seriously I've seen school children who could put up a better fight than the four of...wait a sec, I almost forgot the Spider is out cold hahaha!" Zoom says enjoying this all completely.

Getting up to try and attack again, Ms Marvel's feet as well as all the way up to her knees are frozen solid to the ground! Looking over to her right stands a man who wears dark shades and similar attire to that of an Eskimo with the colors consisting of white and blue. Putting what appears to be some type of hand gun near his lips, he blows getting rid of some of the icy residue. Shaking himself off Ironman stands to his feet.

"So who are you supposed to be?" Ironman asks looking over at the strangely dressed individual, due to the sunny clear skies.

"The name is Captain Cold metal man." He replies aiming and shooting at Ironman freezing him in place as well.

Coming out of the building behind Captain Cold is non other than the infamous Mirror master who carries all of the stolen equipment they came for.

"Good job keeping them busy Zoom, but now it is time to get out of here before the authorities show up." Mirror Master says.

Coming up next to both Mirror Master and Captain Cold, Zoom informs them that he is ready to go. But he did enjoy single handedly beating on this group of Avengers like it was nobody's business. Mirror Master steps forward creating a mirror which the three of them step through. Using her strength Ms Marvel breaks out of the ice flying forward to try and follow them, but as she tries to go through the mirror, it shatters on impact.

"Why am I not surprised, wonder if it was some kind of magic trick." Ms Marvel says to herself.

But than again probably not; she has definitely seen her share of villains with incredible abilities which are hard to comprehend. Doing as Ms Marvel did, Ironman breaks out of the ice wondering who in the world were those guys. Just by looking at them, you'd think they were completely harmless.

"So what are we going to do now?" Black Widow asks getting up.

There is not a single reply from either Ironman or Ms Marvel. But something that they both took note of was the one who called himself Zoom. Both wonder if he is somehow associated and or related with the Justice League member known as the Flash. Not only was his uniform similar except for the swap of colors, but he had the exact same abilities and speed.

"Returning to base will be our best option for now. It's not like they've got a trail that we can follow. I am however interested in with, what they took off with." Ms Marvel says.

Moving up next to Carol there is no arguing with that, returning to the base is their best option to collect themselves. Looking down on the KO'd Spiderman, Ms Marvel shakes her head while walking over and picking him up. With that they return back to their main facility which takes over a good forty minutes. By than Spiderman has awoke and is walking fine on his own.

"Where were the four of you all this time?" One of the workers of Shield asks.

Ironman replies by saying they had received an anonymous stress call which ultimately lead them to an unknown set of enemies to Shield and the Avengers. But it was found out whoever those guys were, have had run ins with the Justice League. Walking passed a few of the Shield security members, Natasha/Black Widow takes a seat rubbing at her injured shoulder.

"Hey don't bother yourself, I'll take care of that." Spiderman says.

Walking over and behind her chair, Spidy wastes no time performing a smooth shoulder massage. Sitting back she takes a few deep breaths, enjoying the feel of this after what they just went through. Coming out of a back room and approaching them, Thor sets his hammer off to the side.

"So how'd things go, did you guys have any success." Thor asks.

Observing the expressions they give him, he can see that this one didn't go as planned. But that is how it'll be sometime.

"So where is Captain America? I thought he was with you?" Spiderman asks.

Thor nods, letting the web slinger know that Captain America left over two hours ago on a mission, but really didn't give much details on it at all except for it was somewhere in Vegas. Stepping out onto one of the platforms, Tony steps out of the suit of armor getting dressed into a set of casual clothing.

"I've got a luncheon which begins in another thirty, so I guess I'll have to be getting ready for that." Tony lets everyone know.

Both he and Thor exit out of the facility, but through different exits. Sitting up in her seat Natasha informs Spiderman that he can stop, insisting that she has had enough.

"Well I guess I should get going as well, I've got some place I need to be."

Spiderman is the next to exit out needing to get back to his city ASAP. Soon as he exits out, Ms Marvel walks over to one of the main computers taking a seat. There were a few files she had meant to look over in the past couple days, but just never got around to doing it being so busy. Out in the city of Hell's Kitchen, the body of a young child has been found making national news due to the brutality of the obvious homicide. Detectives nor police have been able to identify if it's a male or female. Throughout most of the day, that is the news which captivates most citizens. But with the passing of several hours brings up nightfall.

Gotham City

Kneeling down on one knee is Batman who looks through his binoculars, but off to the side stands Nightwing. Removing the binoculars from his eyes/lenses Batman places them back into his utility belt standing.

"Something is certainly going down, but until we're certain what it is ; it's best we watch and see how things unfold." Batman says.

"Yeah that is more than obvious, but I still say we should have at least brought some backup. I mean come on Bruce, don't cha think Circe, Cheetah and Ivy might be a little more than we can handle. Plus who's to say there won't be more than just them." Nightwing says.

Looking down to see a few more cars pulling up in front of the building, Batman can see why Nightwing is concerned. Circe alone is more than they can handle, but there is always a way to turn the situation to your favor. At the moment they won't be doing anything until they figure out what this is all about. But why is Poison Ivy hanging around Circe or Cheetah? That is probably the question they'd both like the answer to; along with why either of the two are even in Gotham.

"If this becomes more than what we can handle, I'll radio for backup. Depending on the meaning of their little get together will determine if we'll move in or not."

"Sounds good; but I'm going to head over that way. If it does come down to us crashing their little party we should enter in from different sides. Not to mention I might be able to see something we can't see from here, but don't worry we can keep in instant contact through our ear pieces." Nightwing says.

Pulling out his grapple gun, Nightwing pulls himself across the way swinging over to another building. Keeping his eyes down on the activity below, Batman blocks out any other distractions. Watching as another vehicle pulls up in front of the building, Bats narrows his eyes to see that of Harley Quinn stepping out with a group of men who're dressed in black, wearing shades. The Dark Knight isn't liking this one bit. Reaching out into his utility belt, he stops feeling a presence behind him!

"Diana! What are you doing in Gotham?" Batman asks standing.

Floating in the air she hovers down in front of him. Due to his body language, she can almost instantly tell he does not want her here whatsoever.

"I was contacted by Nightwing, he said you might need help with a situation. So why don't you fill me in." Wonder Woman says.

Turning from her, Batman again pulls out his binoculars looking down on the group of people to see a few high tech weapons being taken in to the building.

"False alarm Princess, there are no problems here; I've got everything under control." Batman says.

Reaching forward and snatching the binoculars from him, Wonder Woman takes a look for herself, wanting to know what exactly it is the Dark Knight is spying in on. Applying a tight grip over the building's edge, Batman mumbles the name of Dick, not to happy with him contacting Wonder Woman without his knowledge! It isn't long before Diana spots both Circe and Cheetah! Removing the binoculars from her eyes, she tosses them back to Batman. Attempting to jump off of the building Batman grabs her by the wrist bracelet.

"Diana please...I can handle this myself. Until I'm sure what they're doing, there is no reason to attack."

Pulling away from his grasp Wonder Woman sits on the edge of the building almost wanting to laugh at what he says.

"Please enlighten me on how you plan on stopping Circe? Wait no, please tell me how you think if it does come down to you interrupting their little meeting how you will manage to take them all down. Please Bruce, I'd really like to hear the answer to this?" Wonder Woman asks in a sarcastic tone, resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

Grinding his teeth together Batman is hating more and more what Nightwing did, bringing WW into his city. When the criminals of Gotham see him working side by side with outsiders, especially one's known as widely as Wonder Woman; it takes away the fear and respect from Gotham's champion. Glancing over at Diana who smiles only makes him even more agitated.

"For now lets just wait it out, I'll let you know when it is time to move in if that is what it comes down to. But lets be clear that I'll be calling all the shots." Batman says completely ignoring her question.

The good thing for them, is he's got one of the men inside bugged which will enable him to hear all of what they say. How things have played out thus far, they're more than likely going to be crashing this little get together. The parties involved alone is already enough to scream trouble. What the purpose of this all is really the only thing which interests the Dark Knight. With the local as well as national police force having their attention on Penguin, Toyman and Mad Hatter; several other small groups have been attempting to gain territory. But this type of action doesn't really seem to fit Poison Ivy or Harley.

"So how are things with Bucky?" Batman asks trying to start conversation looking through the binoculars and down inside one of the windows.

Lightly biting at her tongue, she wonders how he even knew about her and Cap! There is no doubt in her mind it was Superman who gave him this information. Unless he's been sneaking around and spying on her, which she wouldn't put passed him. But if that were the case...wouldn't that mean he's interested in her?

"Wouldn't you like to know." She replies grinning.

Removing the binoculars from his eyes, Bruce raises an eyebrow under the cowl while turning to face her. Judging by the look on her face, he can tell she is enjoying this.

"Forget I asked." Batman says putting his eyes back into the binoculars and looking back down below.

Moving over even closer to him she lowers the binoculars from his eyes, pulling his face toward hers.

"I'm sorry, but did I just upset you? But hey, you're not one to show much emotion." She says.

Telling her to just drop it, Batman places the binoculars back into his utility belt; feeling sure he won't need to use them anymore. Adjusting the volume in the left ear of his cowl, he boosts it up making sure he is able to get every single important detail of what is said down below.

"But it's nothing really, he's been good to me in and out of the bedroom," Diana puts a hand to her mouth, "Ooops did I just say that."

Truth be told, she hasn't really been sleeping with Bucky; but at the same time she just couldn't resist trying to get a glimpse of what the Capped Crusader's reaction would be to hearing this. Moving back a little, Batman tries to study her face to see if what she says is true or false; just trying to get under his skin. Still Diana really isn't the type of person to joke around very often. Trying to hold back a smile, she is unsuccessful in doing so; kind of enjoying seeing Batman becoming uncomfortable. Whenever she's able to get any emotion out of him, it's a good thing.

"Green Lantern and I came across one of those things yesterday night; did he ever speak to Superman about setting up a team meeting?" Batman asks trying to change the subject.

Getting up off of the ledge Wonder Woman stands to her feet walking over stopping in front of Batman.

"If things had been different, we could be together. Hhhmm I wonder whose mouth those words came out of." Wonder Woman emphasizes.

_**Flashback**_

_"Hey Bruce you watch over her, I'll be back in a bit."_

_Batman watches as his best friend exits out of the room. Pulling a chair up he has a seat next to the bed grabbing hold of Diana's hand grasping it. Leaning forward he whispers something into her ear, even though she wouldn't be able to hear. Sitting there for over ten minutes his eyes open to hear his name being called; letting go of her hand he takes a stand._

_"Rest easy now princess."_

Coming back to reality, Batman had no idea something like that would come back to bite him in the butt. He can remember it clearly, the day she was bitten by the rare snake in her match against Captain America back at the tournament. It's poison put her down and out, and when at her bed side he whispered into her ear "If things had been different, we could be together"! He had no idea she had actually heard what he said, but really wonders why she brings this up now seeing as that was close to a year ago!

"Enough, this isn't the time!" Batman argues.

"Really Bruce, what did you mean by those words? Did you truly have feelings for me, or was it something that was just part of the moment?" She asks crossing her arms.

Seeing that she frowns, he can tell this is something that has probably been sitting in the back of her mind. Putting it off might make things awkward between them, which is something he'd like to avoid so as not to ruin their professional relationship.

"Since it means so much to you...than yes," He struggles to say, "Now lets focus in on the mission at hand; that was some time ago. Lets forget about the past and move on."

That hurt a lot more than he thought it would, showing any kind of affection in his opinion most times depending can be one's weakness. Watching as Wonder Woman comes up in front of him, Bruce again raises an eyebrow. Both stare at the other; Diana finally reaching up wrapping her arms around his neck. Closing her eyes she brings her lips toward his. Feeling the hairs on his back rise, he isn't sure what to do, just deciding to go along with this. Just as her lips come within half an inch of his, she stops herself.

"We really shouldn't." Diana says thinking of Bucky.

Removing her arms from around his neck she looks away from him, not feeling too good about what she was about to do. Hearing a beep in the right ear of his cowl, Bats presses at the area asking Nightwing to speak; who is on the other line.

"I don't know if you were listening in, but it would appear this meeting of theirs is to spread the territory of some guy who goes by the name of Wilson Fisk, or even better known as the Kingpin. Seriously though, I've never heard about the guy; what about you? Anyway it sounds to me like a lot of weapons and illegal drugs are going to be involved." Nightwing says.

"Good work Nightwing; and no...I'm not familiar with any Wilson Fisk. Get Ready, it's time to move in," Ending the transaction with Nightwing, Batman turns to Wonder Woman, "Time to move in princess."

Pulling out his grapple gun, Batman aims and shoots having the bat wiring connecting with the building down below jumping off the ledge at the same time. Standing to her feet, Wonder Woman follows flying down off to his left. In mere seconds both heroes come crashing through one of the glass windows!

"Oh crap it's the Batman, and one of his super friends!" One of them says pulling out a gun.

Stepping in front of the man Circe lowers his weapon smirking.

"Well I must say, that I am very surprised to see the princess of Themyscira here in Gotham. Getting rid of you will be a delightful bonus." She says laughing.

But that quickly comes to an end with yet another window shattering with Nightwing entering, using his acrobatic ability to flip over a group of the men landing next to both Wonder Woman and Batman.

"Now this should be fun." Poison Ivy adds.

**To Be Continue**


	42. All Out Attack!

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 42: All Out Attack!**

Setting this meeting up to discuss the alliance and plans of Wilson Fisk, was handled well keeping everything close with all parties involved. It would be very unlikely for anyone outside of their circle to gain any information on events, plans, meetings etc. It isn't something that bothers any of them; but it is a bit intriguing how these heroes have crashed their little get together. Perhaps Gotham City wasn't the best place to hold this little event; especially given the Dark Knight has always been somewhat of a creepy crawler sneaking around and gaining information in mysterious ways. He is certainly one of the more resourceful heroes.

"What's taking you guys so long? It is like twenty of you, versus the three of us; I'm willing to make this a lot less painful if you give us the whereabouts of this Wilson Fisk guy." Nightwing says moving forward.

The group of individuals look at one another concluding these three crime fighters have likely been eavesdropping on them, knowing it has been protocol not to speak the King Pin's name outside of meetings. Laughing together is both Poison Ivy and Circe.

"Ouch we're so scared...really Batman, I thought you taught your bird friend a lot more manners," Ivy turns looking over at Batman, "I think you should remind him that he shouldn't make threats when on enemy turf."

"I don't know what you, or even Harley are doing here...but the two of you will be going back to Arkham. As for the rest of everyone else, I see a lot of jail time if you're unwilling to cooperate." Batman says.

Without warning one of the men dressed in all black pulls out a hand gun shooting at the capped crusader, but the bullets are blocked by Wonder Woman who steps in front of him using her steel bracelets. Running out of ammunition the individual places his weapon back into his pocket grinding his teeth together. Another of them whistles looking Wonder Woman from head to toe.

"Hey sexy...why don't you come over here and teach me a lesson. I promise I'll be a really good student; and I'm always down with learning new things." He says kissing at her.

The group of men laugh at his comments, finding it quiet amusing. Tightening her fists, being taunted is something Wonder Woman doesn't take lightly. Some men she just can't understand, how they treat women as if they're a gift wrapped prize for their pleasures. Reaching for her lasso, both she Batman and Night Wing are knocked back into a wall by that of Circe Just using her voice.

"Now now princess, you're company and should show some manners when you come into someone's home. But I guess standing around won't solve anything...kill the three of them." Circe orders.

All of the men dressed in black dash forward to attack the three heroes. Pulling out both his clubs, Nightwing whacks a few of them across the head tossing one of them in front of Batman who drop kicks him. Pulling out her Lasso, Wonder Woman throws it out having it wrap around the neck of an attacker. Swinging him around, she tosses him into a wall. It doesn't even take a minute for the three of them to put an end to the group of men.

"Well that was a lot easier than I thought it would be, I guess it's time to move unto the main course." Nightwing says looking over at Circe, Ivy and Harley.

Running ahead Nightwing is anxious to put an end to this all, but from beneath the tiled ground erupts a multitude of vines which catch Nightwing out of the air wrapping around him. Sprinting forward Batman throws out two explosive batarangs which turn into flowers before reaching the vines.

"I love magic; don't you Batman?" Circe asks giggling.

Wonder Woman frowns hearing one of her most hated enemies voice; Circe is a very formidable foe and they will need to be careful not to get her angry.

"Magic really isn't my kind of thing."

Quickly replying Batman runs at Circe without any warning, but he is stopped with Wonder Woman's lasso coming up from behind wrapping around his arms. Tugging at it she gets his attention; Batman looking back at Diana wondering what exactly it is she's doing.

"Just help Nightwing; Circe is mine!" Wonder Woman says unwrapping the lasso from his arm.

Speed Blitzing Circe, Wonder Woman takes her through one of the walls before she is able to do or say anything. Using a certain gadget, Batman is able to cut Nightwing loose from the vines with both masked men turning their attention to both Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn who don't really seem to do much of anything just staring back at them.

"So does this mean the two of you are coming in quietly?" Nightwing asks.

Both women look at each other grinning; Harley reaching into her pocket pulling out a hand gun aiming it at them both. Pulling the trigger, out pops a yellow flag which reads boom! Using his quickness Nightwing knocks the weapon out of her hand and off to the side. Lifting her arms Ivy summons even more vines, which wrap around the legs of Both bats and Nightwing.

"Fighting against you masked avengers isn't something I'd like to do tonight. But there will be plenty of time for that in the near future. I'm sure we will cross paths with you again soon Batman." Ivy says.

Inside the surrounding area the men dressed in black begin to awaken standing to their feet. Poison Ivy orders all of them that the meeting has been postponed and to leave immediately. Retrieving any and all materials they may have brought alongside them, they exit out.

"Have a goodnight Batman."

Walking side by side with Harley, Ivy looks over her shoulder blowing a kiss to them both. Seeing as the two ladies exit out of the front entrance, Nightwing looking his old teammate/partner in the eyes. Both easily could have broke out of the vines which currently hold them, but Batman had given Nightwing the signal not to move.

"So what's the story behind this?" Nightwing asks.

Using the blades with on his gauntlets, Batman bends down slicing the vines off of his legs helping Grayson out as well. Being clear that Nightwing is paying attention; having the opportunity of working alongside Batman for some years doesn't surprise the hero of bludhaven on the way bats goes about doing things. That is something only those close to him will know; Batman is the type of individual who is always thinking ahead, whether that be in a fight or just preparation.

"For now we'll let them go, there will be no need to follow. I even took the liberty of placing a bat tracker on a few of the business men we had taken down."

Batman goes on explaining if they had stopped them; sending the group to jail along with Ivy and Harley back to Arkham, it would make it that much tougher to figure out what exactly this unknown Wilson Fisk guy is up to.

"Oh...now I see! You're always on top of it boss; would you like me to hang around in Gotham for a few more days?" Nightwing asks.

"That won't be necessary, I'll contact you whenever I get back on their trail. I'm sure you've got some other things on your plate that need to be taken care of back in Bludhaven."

Looking over at the destroyed wall, both are reminded of Wonder Woman! Taking off for the front exit Nightwing kicks the door open; both running outside stopping in place incredibly stunned at what they see.

"Oh damn!" Nightwing says stopping himself from thinking dirty.

Out in the grass lays Wonder Woman on her stomach with both her hands and legs tied together with her own lasso; but the most disturbing part about the scene is the red ball within her mouth which is connected to a black string which wraps around the back of her head! While drooling she tries again to pull herself out but has no luck.

"I don't know about you boss...but this is resembling a really bad porn..." Nightwing stops speaking getting the bat glare from the Dark Knight.

Running over to her side Batman bends down pulling the ball out of her mouth throwing it off to the side. While he does that, Nightwing begins trying to untie her. Working fast she is free to stand to her feet in no time.

"What happened?" Batman asks.

Turning and looking away from them both, Diana can't help but feel embarrassed after what she just went through. And to make matters worse; Batman along with one of his closes allies was there to see it! Oh how she can't wait to get her hands on Circe! The Sorceress had the opportunity to finish off Wonder Woman, but instead chose to embarrass her.

"It was Circe...I guess you could say she caught me off guard a little. But that isn't the point; Circe seems to be more powerful than from what I can remember." Wonder Woman replies.

Walking off to the side Batman pulls out his grapple gun taking to the rooftops disappearing into the darkness. Both Nightwing and WW give each other a similar look, both knowing how Batman can be toward his family and teammates. It comes as no surprise he didn't even say a word before leaving.

"Have a safe rest of your night." Wonder Woman says to Nightwing before flying out into the darkness.

Waving to the princess of Themyscira Nightwing travels in the opposite direction making his way to the rooftops. He is in no rush to get back to Bludhaven tonight, and might even wait until tomorrow morning before returning. Out in the distance Batman jumps from building to building wondering where Toyman, Mad Hatter and the Penguin are hiding out. Not to mention the potential alliance of Black Mask and a man who goes by the name of Hammerhead; Topping his to do list is the mystery of what happened to Lois Lane. At this point the police forces attention is elsewhere; not on something which occurred some time ago. Leaping onto yet another building he stops completely due to someone hovering out of the air landing in front of his path.

"What are you still doing in Gotham? Your services will not be needed from here on out." Batman says, running past Wonder Woman who grabs hold of his cape.

"Slow down there Dark Knight; I'd like you to give me the answer to something."

Pulling his cape away from her grasp, bats turns to face Wonder Woman who crosses her arms. By looking at her facial expression; this is something worth listening to.

"Do you still," Diana moves her arms down to her side looking him in the face, "Do you still have..."

Before she is able to finish, her JL communications device goes off beeping. Wanting to ignore it until she is done talking, the princess answers it. You just never know when it could be something very important.

"Hey Diana it's Superman! We need your help right away, here in New York or anywhere!" Superman yells out on the other side.

"Wait slow down; what is happening?" Wonder Woman asks with a little panic in her voice.

On the other side Wonder Woman can here much commotion in the background of where Superman currently is.

"Haven't you taken a look at the news in the last ten minutes? Those things are currently attacking globally...and when I say those things; yes I'm talking about those creatures! DIANA they're everywhere; by what I'm hearing from the reports there are at least over one hundred of them within each major country in the world! The League is doing all it can; but I'm just not sure we have enough to take on them all!"

Superman goes on letting her know that the world wide armed forces are getting involved, along with the Avengers, Justice League, X-men, Titans, Outsiders, Fantastic four and various other groups!

"I'll be over to your side right away." Wonder Woman says ending the transaction.

Turning her attention back to Batman, the capped crusader pulls out his JL teleport device.

"While you make your way over to the side of Superman; I'm going to make my way up to the watch tower and check out the radar to try and find out just how many of them there are." Batman says.

Neither of the two say another word to the other beaming themselves to their separate locations. Re appearing inside the watch tower Batman makes his way to the control room where both Atom and Green Arrow stand looking over the main monitor. It is Green Arrow who turns looking over at bats shaking his head.

"It doesn't look good at all Batman; there are just so many of them." Green Arrow says.

Coming up next to Atom and Green Arrow Batman looks over the screen not liking what he sees. Atom is the one to point out which figures on the monitor are the unknown creatures! It is just like Superman said; these things are almost everywhere. But by the looks of it, whoever is responsible for all of this is finally ready! It is all starting to make sense; the several previous appearances of these things were a test to see if the all out attack would be a success. That is the only explanation for why so many of them would be appearing all at once! But the answers to who and why have yet to be answered.

"Has Superman filled you in on what's going on?" Green Arrow asks.

"Yeah I've been informed. The two of you can keep an eye on what's going on; contact me if anything comes up. I'm heading down to New York where Superman should be." Batman says exiting out of the room.

Holding the JL teleport device in his hand, bats types in the coordinates of New York disappearing out of sight instantly. Moving away from the monitor walking for the exit is Atom who decides staying up here in the watch tower will not help his teammates one bit. This duty requires only one person.

"Keep an eye on things Green Arrow I'm going to travel back down to Austria. I think they'll need a little bit more help in that area."

According to what they have on record, only five Leaguers along with a few titans are located in that area. Even if they had the numbers over these creatures, he isn't sure they'd have the advantage due to the brute strength of those things. But they don't even have the numbers over those things; which is going to make it that much tougher.

**New York**

Multitudes of civilians run all around looking for somewhere safe to go; but unfortunately there is no place! Being grabbed by the back of the neck; Beast a member to the X-men is thrown face first into the concrete cement sidewalk. Luke Cage is tossed into a stop sign by another of them. Just as a car is about to fall on that of Black Panther/T'Challa, Ms Marvel comes out of nowhere catching it out of mid air. Raising his hand he gives her the thumbs up; she smirks as a reaction. Totally caught off guard she is knocked out of the air by one of them which tail whips her.

"Ghee those things are pretty fast for being so big." Ms Marvel complains.

Getting back up, She shakes herself off but is grabbed from behind. It is by her own hair; swinging her around with ease the creature throws her into the side of a building; but does not stop there deciding to charge after her. Coming in a the heroine, a familiar iconic individual in a red cape zooms out of nowhere coming in front of it. Putting a hand out Superman stops the creature in it's tracks using his other hand punching it forty ft in the other direction.

"Hey Ms Marvel are you ok?" The man of steel asks hovering down in front of her.

"Yeah, I'll live; thanks for the save." She replies.

Reaching out, he helps Ms Marvel to her feet. Pointing up to one of the buildings Ms Marvel asks Superman to follow. Out in the distance Batman finally spots Krypton's last son; just the man he'd like to speak to. Pulling out his grapple gun to make his way up that way, he stops hearing a familiar voice.

"Hey bats funny to see you out of Gotham again; but I'm glad you're here. We're going to need all the help we can get with trying to take all of those things down." Spiderman says.

Up on the building top, both Superman and Ms Marvel look down to see several of their teammates fighting against the invaders while at the same time trying to protect and evacuate the civilians. Grabbing hold of Supes wrist she leads him over to the other side of the building.

"Is it ok if I kiss you?" She asks flashing her eye brows.

Scratching at his hair Superman just kind of looks at Ms Marvel who smiles seductively moving up closer in front of him. Pulling her in closer to him he wraps his arms around her waist, both locking lips; Carol wrapping her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Being caught up in the moment neither of the two notice as Batman and Spiderman enter onto the building top, and before Spiderman is able to yell out, Batman puts a hand to his mouth. Opening her mouth she enters her tongue into his mouth moaning.

"Kal!What the hell?"

Breaking the kiss, Ms Marvel pushes off of Superman, looking up into the air is Wonder Woman who displays a priceless expression on her face. But it isn't just her; both Spiderman along with Batman stand a couple yards away from them!

"I think if the two of you had got a room that would have been much more sufficient. But me personally; I think you make a cute couple." Spiderman says smiling beneath his mask trying to brighten the mood.

"Shut up!" Both Batman and Wonder Woman say at the same time.

Spidy almost wants to laugh; whenever do people speak the same words at exactly the same time. In the case of twin brothers or sisters, it might be common; but that isn't the case here. Regardless, it's best he keeps his mouth shut and watch to see which direction this soap opera goes. Coming down in front of both Batman and Spiderman, Wonder Woman frowns at both Supes along with Ms Marvel.

"I guess I'll ask again...why are the two of you playing hook up while innocents are being attacked by those invaders!" Wonder Woman demands raising her voice.

Behind her Spidy begins giggling, which immediately gets her attention. Turning and looking back at the wall crawler, she basically shoots him a death glare giving him the cue to keep quite!

"If I had to guess I'd say I hear a little bit of jealousy in your voice. If I can recall we're all adults; besides I'm sure you had your share of chances to have him. I'm sorry to say, but you just aren't his type...princess." Ms Marvel replies.

Watching as Wonder Woman's fists tighten, Batman moves forward resting a hand on her shoulder telling her to just forget about it. Right now they have much more important things to deal with. Shrugging him off Wonder Woman keeps her cool turning away; and without a word leaps off of the building and back down to fight against the attackers. Batman asks for both Spidy and Ms Marvel to leave, so that he can speak with Superman alone. Both do as he asks leaving the area.

"Talk about an awkward moment; so whatsup?" Superman asks.

Coming in closer to Supes, Batman begins explaining what he believes this all to be. The Dark Knight shares all of his thoughts with Superman; going into detail on what this attack could mean. Those previous to this were just a test, and this attack might be the main course to try and obtain them all in this final attempt/act. Ending the conversation as quickly as possible Superman enters back down onto the battlefield. Following him Batman jumps off of the building gliding down; but is caught out of the air and taken into an alleyway.

"Bruce..it wasn't...what it looked like." Ms Marvel whispers with her head down.

"We aren't going to talk about this now." Batman says walking past her, but is grabbed by his arm.

"Have you ever been in love with two women; and weren't sure which of them to choose?" Ms Marvel asks.

Pulling away with force, he makes himself clear that there will be no more discussion of that. Exiting out of the alleyway at top speed, he pulls out a few bat bombs approaching one of them which stands over twelve ft. Using his athletic ability, Black Panther jumps out of the way of a vehicle which is thrown by Spiderman intended for one of the creatures. The moon glows bright over the city, with only a few clouds present in the sky.

"Good job staying alert Panther." Spidy says.

Pulling out her lasso, Wonder Woman swings it around throwing it up and around the neck of the closes of them to her. Pulling with all her strength she swings and smashes it through the side of a building. Down the street another of them is knocked over by that of Nightcrawler who fights alongside Iceman, Emma Frost and Jubilee. Down a few blocks, both Wildcat along with X-23 are lifted high into the air by their necks. Before any harm is done, the creature is knocked off to the side, with both Wildcat and X-23 being caught and brought down to the ground.

"Are the two of you ok?"

Standing upright Laura Kinney is at lost for words; this is the first time she has seen Superman in person. She's heard so much about him through her daily life, from others!

"Well I have to be going now...be sure to watch your backs; these things are everywhere, ranging in different sizes." Superman says before flying off.

Seeing that one of them comes from behind Wonder Woman, Batman yells out her name pulling out two batarangs. Reacting to his warning she jumps out of the way of the Creature which tries to scratch at her. Underestimating it's speed Batman is knocked off to the side going through a window into a store going through a few shelves of food before hitting the ground falling unconscious.

"BATMAN!" Wonder Woman yells out running over in the direction of where he went.

But she is stopped in her tracks being bull rushed and tackled by one of them which stands thirteen feet tall, displaying a rough orange surface with on it's skin with yellow eyes. Holding the Amazon princess down by her wrists, the creature leans forward licking her over the left side of her face. Leaning forward she uses both her legs kicking the beast off of her and several ft into the air.

"How disgusting." Diana says standing rubbing a hand over the side of her face.

Turning and walking in the direction of the convenient store which Batman was tossed through; Wonder Woman stops, hearing the cry of a child. Pulling out her Lasso, Diana fly's off at top speed in that direction. Standing over three school students is another of the unknown creature which holds a truck over it's head, more than ready to slam it over them! Lifting the Vehicle from it's grasp; Diana is relieved to see the kids being carried off in mere seconds by the Flash. Setting them Down close to a mile away Flash returns to the area.

"These things are everywhere! So Diana...what's the plan? I'm sure you Supes, and Bats came up with something?" Flash asks.

Reaching down catching Wally off guard, the creature grabs him by the neck lifting him up! Setting the vehicle down, Wonder Woman punches at the creature having her fist grabbed immediately. And Just like that, the three of them disappear in a blinding flash of light! Being swung around and smashed into a few trucks and windows, Spiderman is knocked out being dropped to the ground KO'd!

"This does not look good at all." Black Panther says standing off to the side watching as more and more of the heroes are taken down.

He just hopes they're doing better elsewhere globally; that goes for the Army, navy and any other armed forces world wide. His fists tighten to see Ms Marvel falling face first into the street defeated, showing no signs of movement! Further up the street, the individual known as the worlds greatest hero struggles against another of them which displays a shiny green rock in the middle of it's chest. Yes; even Superman seems to be having a hard time holding his own!

"Standing around won't help anything!" Black Panther says to himself.

Running out he makes his way over in the area of where a group of people who're being attacked! Something tells him, things are only going to get a lot worse.

**To Be Continue**


	43. Plan B Successful

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 43: Plan B Successful**

Never has this world as a whole, truly faced defeat; there has always been a reason to keep pushing and moving forward. Things may have been bad today; but tomorrow will bring with it another opportunity to make things better. In past scenarios that may have been the case. Here in this time however it may just be the other way around; the inability to key in on the assailant behind this all might have been the gravest mistake the earth's defense ever made! Burry vision and all; feeling dizzy, there is still enough left in the tank enabling him to stand removing the various canned food and boxes off of himself. Taking a look up at a clock located inside the store; the time reads 5:25 AM! Wow he was out a lot longer than he thought!

"Wha...What happened?"

Raising an arm he rests a gloved hand over the left side of his cowl feeling enervated, a bit confused on where exactly he is. Taking a considerable amount of time to surmise the prior events which took place, it all comes back to him in bits and pieces. Walking and retreating out of the store out onto the streets. It strikes him almost promptly feeling the emptiness all around; shaking his head at the devastation of the city. There isn't a single sole in sight; nothing but flames, destroyed buildings and vehicles. Even the streets in conjunction with sidewalks have been damaged pretty well.

"Batman to Justice League...what is the situation?"

The Dark Knight speaks into a built in communications gadget located in the upper part of his left gauntlet. Waiting for over a minute with no reply, he tries once again calling for any available league member. Again there is no reply, which really starts to get him thinking the worst. But there is always the chance something could have went wrong with his signal once he was tossed into that wall. Nevertheless, things just don't look good; first off it is much too quiet. He can almost sense that something bad happened; hopefully it is nothing more than a thought.

"Batman...I'm glad I found you."

Looking up into the air is Green Lantern/Hal Jordan who hovers down coming to a halt in front of him. Judging by the expression with on GL's face; almost immediately the red flags begin to raise. Something has happened, and if he'd have to guess it most certainly isn't something good.

"I'm sorry to say Batman...but most of the main members of the League are gone. And before you ask, that would include Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Supergirl, Canary along with several others. Our only option at this point is to try and search around and locate as many of our teammates who are left if we can."

GL continues on letting him know that somehow the communication system they set up between all League members is not functioning at all. Topping off the already bad news is that, GL/Hal isn't able to get into contact with any of the other Lanterns within the core.

"When you say gone? Do you mean those creatures?" Batman asks, already knowing the answer to his question.

Upon awakening from the ruble inside the store, the feeling of defeat oddly crept up in the back of his mind. Sometimes a person can just know when something isn't quiet right.

"Yes that is correct." Green Lantern replies.

Tightening his fists Batman looks into the sky feeling his heart rate take a jump. Besides his teammates, who else was taken during the scuffle? Within the thought, the group which he refers to is the heroes from the other earth which joined with his, such as Ironman, Spiderman Ms Marvel etc.

"Sorry to state the obvious, but we're good as dead if we don't get a handle on this thing." GL says.

"Daylight will be rising soon, and I have a meeting at Wayne Tower that I need to attend around nine o'clock. I'll get back in contact with you as soon as it is over; but in the mean time, try and locate as many of our teammates as you can."

**Worlds Away**

surging high dodging the blade of Scorpion's rope spear, Quan Chi comes up next to one of his greatest enemies knocking him over by using his elbow. Scorpion flips back up kicking the hand knife out of the Sorcerer's hand, but is unable to do anything else being grabbed from behind.

"Why you continue to try and stop us is beyond laughable ninja spectre. No one man army will be enough to take us all down."

Breaking the hold of the enemy who grabs him from behind, Scorpion throws him over his shoulder and onto the ground. Punching out at Quan Chi Scorpion is blasted in the other direction a good amount of yards. Looking up, he is not surprised at all to see yet another of the realms dead souls. It would seem everyone within this realm is on the side of Quan Chi and Shinnok.

"Have you had enough yet? There is no point in trying to fight against us Scorpion, no one can stop the emergence of Shinnok. I thought after your first encounter, you would have learned that important lesson."

"What can I say; guess I'm a slow learner."

Getting back onto his feet Scorpion again fights against the group. While in doing this, Hanzo does give it some thought, wondering why he decided to return to this realm. It is more than obvious he won't be able to stop them alone. But allowing Shinnok to return is something he will not let happen.

**Worlds Away**

Many hours later overtake, bringing up nightfall. The watchtower might be known as the Justice League's main fortress, but that isn't their only meeting area. On earth they've got several other emergency meeting places, which is where some of the current heroes group together. Standing inside the room is Kid Flash, Red Robin, Nightwing, Batman, Green Arrow, Huntress, Wild Cat, and Green Lantern.

"This is it? Surely there are more of us than this?" Nightwing asks.

"There could still be hope for some others who still may be out there, but I can pretty much confirm Batman, Green Arrow, Wild Cat and myself are the only Justice League members left. Those things made off with everyone else; I witnessed them take Superman first hand." GL informs.

Punching at the table leaning forward disagreeing is Huntress. There is no way that many of them could have been taken like that; besides where would they be kept? Unless whoever is behind all of this is simply killing them all off! Moving over next to Huntress placing a hand over her left shoulder trying to calm her down, Helena just shrugs Nightwing off.

"Besides the Justice League I have caught up with the Outsiders, and there are only two members left in their group from what they've been able to locate at this point." Batman adds.

Red Robin takes a step forward adding that he along with Kid Flash/Bart are the only Teen Titan members left. Taking control of the team meeting both Green Lantern and Batman begin to devise some sort of plan to fight back against these attacks. But before anything can be done, they must find out what fire power they've still got left as far as other allies outside of their circle. That would include groups, such as the X-men, Avengers, Fantastic four etc.

"I'm going to take Nightwing along my side; but I would like for the rest of you to wait here. Staying off the streets for a few hours is probably the way we should approach this. I've got the location of the Avengers main base; joining with them may be our only option at this point." Batman says.

Asking if anyone inside the room has any questions, there is nothing but silence. Getting the attention of Nightwing, Batman informs him it is time to go. Both masked men exit out of the front door hopping into the bat plane which isn't far away. Buckling up in the backseat, Nightwing just sits back while Batman handles the controls up front taking off into the night sky.

"As much as I'd like to go out and patrol... what Batman said is right. Momentarily none of us are safe, and should give it a little time before we take to the streets again." Wild Cat voices his opinion.

Tired of standing Huntress locates the nearest chair taking a seat. Leaning back looking up at the ceiling, all of what is going on feels like some sort of dream. Individuals like Superman and Wonder Woman don't just get captured and taken away like that. The circumstances which face them are more than problematic and trying to fix it will be one tough task!

"I still don't see how sitting around here and doing nothing will help any of us. How do any of us know when those things will attack again? Hell who's to say they aren't on their way now?" Huntress says raising her voice.

"I'm goanna have to ask you to stay calm and lower your voice; I realize right now we're all in a tough position, but loosing our cool won't help at all." Green Lantern says.

Stepping off to the side Red Robin walks over to one of the computers located in the large space taking a seat. Just as the Dark Knight, Tim is also very determined to somehow try and figure out how to put an end to this assault which presents them. Flying for over an hour and something, the bat plane is landed in front of a large facility Both Nightwing along with Batman step out of the vehicle.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Nightwing asks.

"I've never actually set foot on their grounds before; but what I've learned from hacking their systems back in the cave; this is definitely the place." Batman replies.

Keeping pace with bats, Nightwing scratches at his head wondering why Batman would be hacking the computer base of the Avengers? It is also interesting how he was able to figure out the location of their main base using this information. At this point nothing should surprise him as far as how resourceful Batman is.

"So I'm assuming we're just going to knock?" Nightwing asks.

"Unlike any team you or I have been associated with; the Avengers work closely with a group who calls themselves shield. I think it best if we break and enter; I've also got a digital layout of the place, which will lead us to the main room."

Letting out a small laugh, Nightwing walks up next to Batman placing a hand with on his shoulder.

"Wouldn't breaking and entering set us up to be the bad guy? What's wrong with just knocking at the front door, the old fashion way?"

"I'm willing to bet they wouldn't let us in."

Ignoring anything else his first sidekick has to say Batman pulls out his grapple gun aiming and shooting the wiring up onto the rooftop. Soon after he pulls himself upward; Nightwing just shakes his head but does the same grappling up onto the building top. Both stick to the darker area's looking around to see if they can locate any surveillance cameras setting their lenses to detect mode. Confirming between each other that the area is indeed clear, they continue forward.

"How do we even know if any of them are left? Those creatures have been making off with us like crazy." Nightwing adds.

"I highly doubt it; but it's not like we can put up a bat signal to call them."

"Haha...bat signal, don't you mean the Avenger signal? Or do they even have one, heck that is a really good question."

Looking over at Batman with a wide smile, Nightwing is given the bat glare and told to stay focused. Finding a window over on the far right side of the building Bats uses a small gadget to cut a massive circle into the window gently setting it off to the side. Afterward both masked heroes enter into the building.

"I hate to sound like a pest, but somehow I feel this is going to backfire on us." Nightwing complains.

Again the capped crusader pays him no attention concerning his negative comments. Walking down the hall the two take a few different turns entering into a massive room with a lot of space. Both figure this must be one of the main areas due to all the computers and electronics.

"Looks like no one is home; guess that means it is time to go." Nightwing says walking back in the other direction.

Just as quickly, the hero to Bludhaven is grabbed by his arm being stopped from progressing any further. Turning and giving Batman eye contact, Dick informs he was just messing around. But to no surprise, bats doesn't take a liking to that; not in a serious moment like now. Out of nowhere several doors which are located in different corners of the room fly open! Entering into the room are several men dressed in black carrying with them guns.

"I just knew this wouldn't end well." Nightwing whispers.

The two are quickly surrounded with the weapons being pointed directly at them. Putting up both his hands, Batman makes it known that they aren't here to fight.

"We have come to speak with the Avengers." Batman tells, still holding his arms up.

"Oh is that right."

Both Nightwing and Batman look around wondering where the female voice came from. Waiting for a few moments more, she comes into sight walking past the men suited in black standing in front of the two Gotham originated vigilantes. Unexpectedly, even to himself; Nightwing finds himself whistling at her overall appearance. Reacting immediately, the men dressed in black load their weapons. Putting out one of her hands, she waves the men off giving them in order to put their weapons down.

"May I ask the names of you both?"

"You first beautiful." Nightwing quickly replies.

The remark almost makes her laugh, but if these two aren't going to cooperate they might find themselves dead. Everyone's attention is turned to another door which opens; entering is Tony Stark who wears a business suit.

"Batman! What in the world are you doing here?" Tony asks more than surprised.

Looking over at Stark, Natasha has now become a bit lost. But the name Batman does sound familiar; a myth from a city which the name of it leaves her mind at the moment.

"You know these people?" She asks.

"Mr Stark and I, or should I say Ironman were on a mission together some time ago. That is the first and only time we've been acquainted." Batman replies.

Tony shakes his head confirming what he says is true. Turning and looking back at Batman, she smirks putting out a hand.

"I guess I should properly introduce myself...I'm Natasha Romanova, or better known as the Black Widow. How can the Avengers help you Batman?"

Reaching forward he shakes hands with her, also introducing her to Nightwing. Getting the attention of both the Capped Crusader and Nightwing, Tony asks them to follow him into one of the back rooms where they can speak somewhere more suitable. Both follow him along with Black Widow at their side. The members of shield do not follow. Pouring himself something to drink, Stark takes a seat.

"Lets cut right to the chase; what is the status of your team? I know you're well aware of what has been going on with those unidentified abstracts." Batman says.

The question seems to bring a little bit of emotion not only in the face of Tony, but Natasha as well.

"I really don't know how many of us are left. Ant Man, Spiderman, Ms Marvel, Iron Fist and Silverclaw are five of many who have not reported since yesterday. It isn't looking very good at all." Tony replies.

"Our backs may be up against the wall, but we need to find any and all of our teammates who're still around and try and put an end to this all."

Both Nightwing and Black Widow stand off to the side listening to both Tony and Batman talk back and forth. A lot of important points are brought up, things which need to be addressed and taken care of. Setting up a time and place where they can meet tomorrow night, Batman heads for the door informing Nightwing it is time to go. Only taking two steps, Nightwing is grabbed by his arm.

"If you want the help and support of the Avengers, as well as shield; we'd appreciate if you'd share your true identities with us. You don't have to worry about it getting out to the public." Natasha says.

Turning away from the door and looking back at Black Widow, Batman just sort of grins.

"That is one thing we won't share; besides in order for us to have any kind of success we will need each other," Bats turns looking over in the direction of Tony, "We'll be in touch Mr. Stark."

Pulling his arm away from Natasha, Nightwing brushes himself off.

"Sorry, but I wouldn't give my identity up to anyone...not even if that someone is as ravishing as you. Oh and by the way, we'll let ourselves out." Nightwing says.

Not speaking another word, both Batman and Nightwing exit out of the room. Natasha sits in place stumped that the two of them just talked their way past her. The tone from the bat was not one of an opinion, but rather a "I'm not asking you...I'm telling you!" Tony makes sure to inform security that two persons are exiting the premises, and it is nothing to worry about.

"Can the two of them be trusted," Black Widow stands from her chair walking in front of Tony, "How much do you know about the two of them?"

"I'm not sure why you're so worried about those two; we've got much bigger problems. Batman is someone we can trust; as for his apparent sidekick...I have no idea, this was a first for me as well." Tony replies.

Finding themselves outside within a short period of time, both enter back into the bat plane ready to return to base. Taking off into the night sky, the communications piece within the air of Dick rings.

"Nightwing here; what seems to be the problem?"

"Sorry to say, but we're all in the middle of a battle! We need you and Batman to get here ASAP! Those things are back, they're attacking close to ten miles from the Whitehouse capital!" Green Lantern says.

Nightwing sits up wondering what happened to the plan of just waiting at the base. GL lets Nightwing know that the team was alerted of the creatures attacking, by simply turning on the T.V. It was being broadcast on almost every major news station, with all wondering where the heroes of the world had gone.

"You guys just hang in there, Batman and I will be there as soon as we can." Nightwing says.

Taking a look back at Nightwing, Batman asks if there is a problem. Grayson replies giving him all of the information. Re directing the bat plane picking up speed, that is exactly where they head for. Out on the battlefield, Red Robin throws a few birdarangs at one of them which stands no more than seven ft tall but still possess enough speed to dodge the projectiles. Zooming by it grabs ahold of his cape tossing him to the ground.

"Run along you pathetic punk, the mistress has no need for you. Only the most powerful of your kind are wanted!"

The creature attempts to stomp Red Robin who rolls out of the way, saving himself from taking any punishment. Off to the side Wildcat comes to the aid of Red Robin punching on the enemy. Quickly turning to the JL member, Wildcat is grabbed by his neck and thrown into a wall being KO'd! Coming from it's other side is Huntress who is back handed by the creature being knocked out as well.

"If you haven't realized, your human race is inferior and will bow down before our master," The creature looks away from Red Robin and over at another of his comrade's who holds both Kid Flash and Green Lantern up by their necks, "Well it would seem it is time; we've now acquired all threats to our leader's plans."

Just like that all the creatures disappear in a blinding flash of light along with both Green Lantern and Kid Flash, leaving behind Red Robin, Wildcat, Huntress and Green Arrow! Coming up to the side of Red Robin, Green Arrow is at lost for words. Waiting for over some time the bat plane comes into sight landing close to twenty yards from their position. Getting out of the vehicle, Batman and Nightwing come up next to Red Robin and Green Arrow.

"What happened!" Nightwing asks taking a knee and lifting up Huntress.

"Those things took both Bart and Hal. But one of them told me the mistress has no need for us and that their mission is complete, and something about only needing the most powerful of us." Red Robin says.

Just like that a shiver travels up the spine of Batman, and Red Robin can tell by the expression on Batman's face that something is not right.

"What's wrong?" Tim/Red Robin asks.

Walking off to the side Batman does not give an answer, choosing to think about it for a few moments. But there is no doubt who is behind this all, and it now comes back to him as if it were yesterday. It would seem the B plan has been completed; how could he let this slip underneath him. The moment those creatures took off with the first of them, it should have been a dead giveaway. It comes as no coincidence that he and non powered heroes were not taken; this was her plan from the beginning. Tyvez must be one of her henchmen of some sort. But the question now is where? And what happened to the heroes taken! Just thinking about it, causes Batman to tighten his fists!

"Batman, is everything alright?" Green Arrow asks placing a hand over his shoulder.

Both Red Robin and Green Arrow show major concern, there is something the Dark Knight is keeping from them.

"Pyt...Pythena, her name is Pythena." Batman says.

"What are you talking about?" Nightwing asks still holding Huntress.

Taking a few steps forward, Batman puts enough space between him and his friends.

"Pythena is the one responsible for the disappearance of our friends and teammates."

**To Be Continue**


	44. In Search For Help

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 44: In search for help**

All besides Batman are entirely confused, after hearing the name Pythena! Who in the world could that be? Up until now, none of them have seen or even heard that name. It's obvious to the capped crusader he's got some explaining to do. The information regarding her plans were only shared behind a small group of; including himself along with a few who attended her tournament.

"Let us all return back to the main base, and then I'll explain everything from there. I don't know a whole lot about her; but Pythena is someone we can't take lightly. The way she has been able to play us, up until this point says enough." Batman says.

Turning his back to the group, the capped crusader walks over to that of the bat plane hopping aboard. Mistakes such as this, are the type of misfortunes he has been so good at avoiding in the past. Being as calculative and prepared as he usually is...the moment the first of them were taken should have alerted him that she had finally come to attack. If it hadn't been for the extended time frame, he'd have known it was her immediately. I guess you could say he hoped maybe she'd just give up on her plans, finding it impossible to take down all of the heroes of this world. Red Robin along with everyone else watch as the bat plane blasts out of sight.

"Guess we should make our way back to base, or we may never know entirely what is going on. Not that I don't trust Batman, or anything; but I'm eager to hear the story behind all of this." Green Arrow says.

"I'm sure we're all on the same boat...Batman hasn't mentioned that name ever. It's a bit strange, seeing we work close on several occasions. But this wouldn't be the first." Red Robin says.

Looking down on Huntress who opens her eyes, Nightwing sets her down. Standing in place, Huntress asks what had happened while she was out cold. Green Arrow is the one to reply giving her the details of what happened, adding that things aren't looking good.

"Time to get back to base, so that Batman can fill us in on that Pythena person." Nightwing says.

"What are you talking about?" Huntress asks.

"Don't worry, all will be explained." Nightwing replies.

Even more so than the rest of the group, Huntress is the most confused. At the moment, nothing is really clear to her at this point. Wasting no time, the group uses the same transportation which got them here in the first place, making their way back to their meeting area.

"This is Tohm Drail, and am here to update you on the latest news. First off there has been no sign of the Justice League or Avengers in the last few hours; with the attack on the earth just yesterday night was the last time we saw any real activity from either group. One must wonder how crime might rise."

Closing his eyes while leaning back in his chair, is Matt Murdock who changes the channel to yet another news station. It seems to be the same top story on every news channel. What has become of the Avengers, Justice League, along with the rest of the world's super heroes.

"Good Evening all viewers, thanks for tuning back in to CPZ news station; this is Lisa Tory here to update you on the latest events. There have still been no sign of individuals such as Thor, Superman or Captain America since the global attack. That is only a few of many who have not been seen. According to a reliable source, the U.S. government have been able to make communication with Ironman. We'll update you more once we've received more information."

Lifting up the remote, Matt clicks the off button standing from his chair. Walking across the room he places a hand over the cold glass window which faces that of the dark city below. It doesn't take a professional to figure out that something bad has happened involving the heroes of the world, and standing around won't help anything.

"With this breaking news, crime is sure to increase almost immediately. There is no doubt someone will be in need of help."

Walking away from the window, Matt enters into a back room getting dressed into his patrol attire, exiting out as Daredevil. He isn't sure where he'll be needed, but their is no doubt the that Hell's kitchen might need him more now than ever.

"I've got to get in contact with someone who has a better understanding of what's going on." DD says to himself.

Ready to get the night started, DD exits out of a backroom to his residence. Doing so from the front wouldn't be such a good idea, especially not knowing when someone could be passing by. Over another twenty minutes pass before Nightwing along with the remainder of the team entering back into one of the Justice League's emergency hideouts.

"What took you all so long?" Batman asks stepping from a dark corner in the room, with Robin at his side.

"Good thinking with getting Robin in the mix; we're going to need all the help which is available." Green Arrow says.

Asking for everyone to keep quiet, bats lets the entire group know that he will be gone for a little while and isn't sure how long it will take for him to return.

"Uhm ok...I'm a bit confused boss, where exactly are you going?" Nightwing asks.

"On a mission to try and recruit more help; and before anyone asks, this mission will be taking place outside of this world. I will be going at this alone. I need the rest of you to try and hold down the fort while I'm gone."

The entire group looks at him speechless unsure as to what exactly he's talking about regarding the words which came out of his mouth. How would he, or any of them for that matter seek help outside of the earth? Unless he's got some type of bat spaceship that he hasn't told them about.

"What about Pythena? Who is she?" Red Robin asks.

At this point in time, keeping secrets from what remains of his teammates won't help in their success. Batman wastes no time getting right into explaining the events which ultimately lead up to him along with a couple of Leaguers and Avengers attending a tournament called Mortal Kombat under a deception like invitation. He goes on telling them how he learned the plans of Pythena by entering into the castle of Shao Kahn. Taking a few moments to think about what they just heard, it all makes total sense with what's been happening.

"So how are we supposed to stop this Pythena; do you even know where she is hiding out? And when you say out of this world; where do you plan on getting these recruits?" Huntress asks walking up in front of the Dark Knight.

Reaching out Batman places both his hands over the shoulders of Huntress.

"Don't worry, I'll be just fine. I guess I failed to mention when in the world of where the tournament took place; I brought back with me a teleport device which will be able to take me back there. When attending the tourney, I met some formidable fighters who could prove to be great allies." He says removing his hands.

Batman continues by letting them all know that according to Pythena's plan, after she is done taking over this world, the one of the Mortal Kombat realm would be next. Teaming with individuals from that world only makes sense, due to the reality they have a common enemy. It isn't known by the group, but the dark knight had already planned ahead for this moment, by letting the one by the name of Subzero in on the plans of Pythena; informing the grandmaster that he'd be back. Keeping Wolverine in that world was another part of the plan, seeing as Pythena thought him to be dead. Now they've got the element of surprise regarding one of their own.

"How do you know you won't be wasting your time traveling to their world. I mean are you even sure those people who really know nothing about you will believe this crazy story?" Huntress asks.

"As I said before, none of you need to worry about that. Pythena could be sending her army at any time to try and take over; at this point I think she's got those of us she came for." Batman replies.

Wild Cat argues that he along with everyone else should be out on the streets patrolling while Batman travels over to this other world, not sitting around. The Dark Knight understands and agrees with what he says; but lets them all know that if Pythena's army appear that they must fall back and wait for him to return. At the moment none of them see that as being any kind of real problem. It is highly unlikely she would follow up with the next part of her plan so quickly.

"What do you think the chances of Wonder Woman and everyone else who were taken...chances of...being alive?" Nightwing asks.

"Truthfully I have no clue, and because of that we should stay positive and hope for the best." Batman says replying.

Telling everyone to stay safe, the capped crusader pulls a small device out of his utility belt turning his back to the group. Punching in a certain frequency which he had set as the device's default destination, Batman is teleported out of sight.

"Am I the only one who doesn't like the way things are headed. Boy are we all in a bad spot, I'm just hoping the status will improve." Nightwing says.

"I'm not liking it much either, but we just have to trust what Batman is saying. There aren't very many situations he can't figure away out of. " Green Arrow replies.

Leaving the group, Huntress makes her way for the exit letting them all know she has had enough for the night. Before she is able to leave, Green Arrow hands her a small communications device, letting her know that if they need to make contact with her, it will be through that.

"Sounds good to me, I'll be there if any of you need my assistance. All I can say is, that Pythena after what she's done...could be one of the greatest threats this world has ever encountered."

Taking the small object, she exits out of the room leaving everyone. There is no doubt that they will need all of whoever remains of the heroes to put an end to this threat. As single individuals they won't be able to do much of anything. Both Red Robin and Nightwing are a little bit stunned on how Batman knew about all of this, but did not share the info much earlier; and even more importantly put a stop to it before it could really get going.

"Hopefully Batman is able to return before tomorrow night; we set up a meeting with the Avengers which is supposed to take place at that time." Nightwing says.

Red Robin asks a few questions directed at Nightwing, with the first being where the meeting will take place. Thinking about it for a moment, Nightwing puts a hand to his chin looking up at the ceiling.

"Come to think of it, we didn't really set up a time or place. But I'm sure Batman will have it figured out when he gets back." Nightwing replies.

**Worlds Away**

Appearing in the middle of a filed, the Dark Knight is unsure what went wrong with the coordinates he had punched in. This is not the place where he should have appeared. Taking a look around, he is a bit familiar with the territory and the Lin Kuei temple shouldn't be more than three miles away.

**To Be Continue**


	45. 1st recruits

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 45: 1st recruits**

It has been a good deal of time since he was last in this world, but for the most part; all of the landmarks remain the same. This in itself will make it that much easier to get around. Checking out his surroundings, confirming he isn't being watched; moving down the path which leads to the Lin Kuei temple is what he does next. As important as he is to the Justice League and any other of his allies; the problem facing his world is going to require much help. With Powerful beings such as Wonder Woman, Thor and Superman unavailable, it will only make any success that much harder to achieve.

"Hhhmm I must say...I was starting to think you'd never show. Update me...has anything happened?"

Looking over his shoulder, Batman spins around taking a look at the forest area located behind him. It only takes a few seconds before Wolverine makes himself visible jumping from out of a tree above. Walking over in front of the capped crusader, the avenger member rests his hands with on his waist ready to hear what Batman has to say.

"I won't lie to you, but a lot of our teammates have been taken. I'm not sure whether any of them are still alive; it's a possibility they're being held captive, but at this point in time there is no real way of knowing."

"How many are we talking?" Logan asks.

Batman looks away in the other direction shaking his head, replying telling him that most of their strength is gone, leaving behind several of them who pose little to no threat. Naming off a few who had been zapped away, Batman gives Logan an idea of what they've lost. Not hearing a reply from Wolvie bats turns looking back at him, and can confirm he's confused by just looking at his face.

"You've been here for the last several month's, which means I'm sure you know your way around. I'll let you lead the way to the Lin Kuei temple. Once we get there, I'll go into depth on what has happened up to this point; it's important for Subzero to also here what I have to say."

Running up next to Batman, Wolverine applies a tight grip to his left shoulder.

"Don't you think we're wasting are time! If Pythena was able to get rid of Thor and others of his caliber so easily; what makes you think it will be any different with us?" Wolverine says.

"That is the part you're forgetting, those of us who have been left behind are not a problem according to her. The next part of her plan is to take over our world using a direct approach, and killing anyone who tries to stand in her way."

The heroes who still remain, as far as Pythena is concerned are virtually civilians through her eyes, and can easily be taken down through the process of taking over. That is why they still remain, and weren't zapped away like the many others; lucky for Wolverine, he has been hiding out. They learned some time ago, that he was one of the many she wanted out of the picture.

"Hate to be negative, but Subzero and the Lin Kuei won't tip the scale in our favor by much." Logan says.

"They're only a part of it, but we'll need a lot more help than that. I'll explain once we get to the temple."

Unsure of what Batman is getting at, Logan is more than eager to hear what bats has to say. Stepping and walking ahead of him, Wolverine leads the way to the Lin Kuei temple. On their way to the set location they come across no problems arriving in front of the premises in no time.

"I suppose knocking at the front door will be the best way to go about this."

Wolverine shakes his head letting bats know that Subzero had told him on several occasions, that if he really needed to speak with him, it would have to be through one of the back doors located on a balcony top which leads to his study. Logan goes on to say that the Lin Kuei clan really has no idea that Subzero has been sheltering him for the past several months.

"Is there a reason he's had to keep you secretly hidden away from his clan?" Batman asks.

Wolvie turns to the Dark Knight displaying half a smile.

"Lets just say the Lin Kuei aren't really pro outsiders." Wolverine replies.

Shaking his head, Batman understands looking away from the front door asking Logan to lead the way. Both turn and walk away from the door, but as they do it opens with someone stepping out and toward them both.

"So the bat returns...what information do you come with?" Subzero asks closing the door behind him.

Before either Wolvie or bats are able to reply, Subzero approaches them both coming down the steps telling them to follow him into the forest area where they won't be interrupted. The three travel about three hundred yards in before stopping. It is then that the grand master apologizes that they have to do things this way, but fills Batman in on the his clan involving individuals outside of the clan.

"Now that we're in a much more secure position, what info do you have to share with us?" Subz asks.

"I know the timing of this all has probably caught us all off guard; From my perspective, I figured Kahn, Shang and Pythena would give up on their almost impossible plan. But unfortunately they have returned, and have been knocking off a lot of my allies along with other heroes of my world." Batman notifies.

Batman goes into detail on how Pythena was successful in capturing/destroying the high powered heroes from his world using some strange form of unknown creatures. Subzero asks why again should he, or anyone from this world be worried about any of this. But he is quickly reminded that after they're done conquering both his and Wolverine's home planet, that this world would be next. The memory of why he even agreed to this alliance returns; yes that was the plan! If both Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn agreed to help her in taking over the planet of where bats and Wolvie originate, she'd help them take over this one.

"I'd love to help, but knowing that she so easily knocked off beings like the guy who donned the attire of the red cape and boots doesn't have me convinced one bit. By the sounds of it, I along with the Lin Kuei won't be enough to stop them."

"That's the point, I need your help in trying to recruit others in forming a team who can stop them. I'm sure you have made yourself acquainted with at least a half dozen of the fighters back at the tournament."

Crossing his arms Subzero shakes his head letting bats know that he really isn't buddies with any of the fighters from the tournament. But he also adds that there are a few individuals who he had fought alongside when earthrealm had been threatened in times passed. There is no denying that he has a few allies outside of the Lin Kuei, but he doesn't work close with any of them.

"I have a few people in mind who we can get in contact with; but I doubt even they'll be enough." Subzero tells.

"Good...we have to start somewhere; who knows, along the way we might pick up some unexpected help." Batman says.

Just as Batman had explained to Logan, he reminds Subz of the fact that Pythena doesn't see any of them remaining as a threat to her ultimate goal. Which is why she plans to take them out the traditional way.

"I may not see eye to eye with several of the Mortal Kombat contestants, but if they all knew this realm was endangered, they wouldn't hesitate in joining your group. But convincing anyone of what Pythena has planned will be tough; especially since we really don't have any evidence." Subzero says.

Batman can certainly relate with that...if someone from another world came to his side trying to warn him of an invasion, he'd be very skeptical. Getting recruits might be a little bit harder than he had originally thought, but it still should be doable.

"Before we start trying to add people to this group, I'd like to know how many of the warriors still remain in your world? You did say Pythena didn't get all of you." Subzero asks.

"I can't give you an exact number; but there are still plenty of us around. But we'll need the help from your best, if we're going to have a chance. It only makes sense it should be this way; we all have a common enemy."

The Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei shakes his head, having an idea of who they should visit first. The Shalion monks, along with the thunder god Raiden. The three of them are definitely atop earthrealm's elite protectors. Although he may not say it, Subzero is still finding it hard to swallow that Batman or anyone associated with the capped crusader would need the help of him or others from this realm/world. When you have individuals with the strength and abilities which Flash, Superman, Ms Marvel and Green Lantern possessed; you'd think they'd almost be unstoppable. Anyone with common sense would try and run away from this situation, but that just isn't the way any of them are.

"Standing here and talking will only waste our time, our first destination will be to the Shalion temple. Lin Kuei isn't exactly on good terms with the Shalion clan, but anything bad between us and them will have to be put aside." Subzero informs.

Out of nowhere gas bombs drop down from up above, and everything goes dark before Batman is able to reach for his gas mask. All three being fully off guard are knocked out cold! The last thing which Wolverine sees before fading is a huge group surrounding them!

**Worlds away**

Sitting within the JL meeting room alone, both Wildcat and Green Arrow watch over one of the T.V.'s. Red Robin, Nightwing and Robin had enough of just sitting around and decided to take their efforts to the streets. It will help in working as a way for taking all that has happened off their minds. Wildcat moves away from the side of Green arrow looking over a set of buttons located beneath a large monitor. Re positioning in his chair, Green Arrow takes a look over in that direction.

"Is everything alright?"

Wildcat turns back to Green Arrow nodding his head as a way of replying.

"I'm trying to see if I can get ahold of any available members who we have not been in communication since yesterday." Wildcat informs.

Out in the dark city of Gotham, Red Robin leans over on a building top glancing down over the city. Both Nightwing and Robin are out patrolling elsewhere, leaving him alone to locate any trouble within this particular area. Something that grabs his attention is a family of four; being that of both a mother and father with one young girl and boy who exit out of a diner called Fish Tale; but his reason for this is due to someone across the street who seems to have his eyes set on them mirroring their every step.

"I don't know...but whenever I see a guy dressed in all black with a hat and shades after midnight! Yeah I'd say it's safe to say this guy might be up to something." Red Robin says to himself.

Moving from his position Red Robin glides down onto another building which will give him a better view of everything down below. Making sure to keep pace with his current subjects, he leaps over onto a neighboring building. Whoever this man in black may be; the individual continues to follow the family sticking to the shadows.

"It's best I get a good look at this guy, incase he gets out of my sight."

Using his grapple gun, Tim is able to pull himself over onto another building giving himself an even better view. Using one of his cowl's extra features, he takes a snap shot of the person in black; three in total. Making sure to keep a sharp eye, the family steps into a vehicle driving off with the man dressed in black just watching standing out in the middle of the street. But then out of nowhere, from his backside something wraps around his arm applying a tight grip. Jumping in defense he turns to face whoever is responsible!

"Meow...where is your boss?"

Unwrapping Catwoman's whip from his arm Red Robin looks back down in the middle of the street to see that the man dressed in black is gone! No WAY! You'd have to have superhuman speed to be able to move that fast, he only took his eyes off of him for one second!

"I'm sorry little bird, but was I not clear? Where is Batman? I've been paying close attention to the news, and it would seem people like us are being targeted by some unknown."

Still looking down in the street, he can't believe how fast that guy disappeared out of sight. Moving his head back and forth he turns to Catwoman.

"You don't have to worry about Batman, he'll be ok. If you catch up with me later, I'll possibly fill you in on what's really been going on so you'll have a better understanding."

Turning away from Selina, Red Robin jumps gliding off the building wanting to know where exactly his target disappeared off to. Wherever he went, it couldn't be to far. Catwoman can't believe how he basically just ignored her, going about his own business.

**Worlds Away**

Everything is a complete, blur along with his brain pounding uncontrollably. Over a minute passes before Subzero is able to gain his sight; it is moments later that he realizes his arms are tied together, looking down to see that his legs are as well. But the worse part is down below him is a large pit of acid! On the right side of him is Wolverine, and over on his left is Batman. Just as him, they're both tied at their ankles and wrists.

"Good to see that you've finally awoke Subzero; whatever it is they used on us back there, is something stronger than I'm accustomed to. Any idea's on who would want to attack you?" Batman asks.

It is obvious whoever attacked them, if any purpose would have to be an enemy to Subzero. Batman is no resident of this world, nor has he spent enough time here to make any. Whoever is responsible for this, surely doesn't see eye to eye with the Lin Kuei. They've already got enough problems, this is only a set back!

"The list goes on, I wouldn't be able to pin point one group or person. Anyway...we should come up with a strategy to get ourselves out of this mess, before whoever is responsible returns. What all do you have in that utility belt of yours?" Subzero asks.

Hearing commotion from outside of the room, the two decide to keep quiet awaiting whoever is outside and approaching. Over on the other side of Subzero, is Wolverine who begins to awake unsure of his surroundings or even what happened. Watching the door knob take a turn, Subzero's fists clinch observing a group of men enter. Standing in front of the group is non other than Hideakin Ioa!

"Hahaha, you should not have crossed paths with the Panda Masters Lin Kuei warrior! Now you along with your two allies will have to suffer the penalty. Though I highly doubt either of them are Lin Kuei by the way they dress." Hideakin lets be known.

Trying to make a point, the Grandmaster yells back down on the Panda's leader saying that it was his group who attacked the Lin Kuei first. They were in search for the blue prints of the Lin Kuei's weaponry, and tried to take it by force when the clan would not give into their demands.

"You make a point...but life just isn't fair all the time. Funny thing is your clan has no idea of our stronghold, and will not be able to trace your disappearance back to us. I smell a clean kill...finish them off boys."

Turning his back to the three fighters who hang from the wall close to thirty ft above, Hideakin exits out of the room informing his men their is a meeting that he must attend. Just as he exits, both Cyrax and Sektor enter into the room; enjoying the sight of Subzero hanging above over a pit of acid is Sektor who cracks his knuckles.

"I'd say you're more than in a great position that suits us Subzero. Is there any last words from any of you?" Sektor asks.

"I've got one," Still hanging in place a half smile forms on the face of Batman, "Never underestimate an enemy."

All of the men within the room sort of just look at each other, wondering exactly what this man dressed as a bat is referring to. Both Cyrax and Sektor are also interested in what that remark could mean. Right before their eyes, the dark knight disconnects the rope from his wrists using a sharp object which was located in his glove. Falling down he quickly pulls a batarang out of his belt cutting the rope wrapped around his ankles; also pulling out his grapple gun pulling himself to safety before he falls into the pit!

"Don't just stand around! Get that bat...MAN!" Cyrax demands.

Wanting to make sure the numbers stay heavily in their favor, Sektor takes this moment to fire off two of his blasts splitting the ropes in half which held both Wolverine and Subzero! Falling down to their deaths, Batman uses his great awareness and speed shooting out the wiring to his grapple gun connecting with the ceiling. Pulling himself upward and passing by, he is able to grab only the rope which holds Subzero throwing him off to safety! In a split second a glass window from a neighboring wall comes crashing through! It isn't known who the individual is; but they leap out grabbing hold of Wolverine and pulling him to safety before he falls into the pit.

"What the hell!" One of the men in the group yells out.

Using the batarang which he holds in his left hand, Batman helps to untie the Grandmaster who easily does the rest. Both look over in the direction of Wolverine, and it is Subz who shakes his head walking that way.

"Sareena...what are you doing HERE!" Subzero demands reaching out applying a tight grip over her shoulder.

Re positioning she pulls away from him standing to her feet.

"Look your little friend here would be dead if it weren't for me! If you must know, I followed them when I witnessed the three of you being dragged off," Sareena moves up closer to Subzero frowning, but then looks away from him, "Who's tall dark and...handsome?"

Subz looks over his shoulder at Batman, just rolling his eyes at her somewhat premature question; especially at a time like this, being surrounded by a group who is ready to kill them. Logan uses his claws to fully cut himself free, standing up straight. The four of them are immediately surrounded, but aren't afraid by any means.

"Do as you all like, but Subzero is mine!" Sektor says racing forward.

Closing in on the four, Cyrax lets it be known that he'd like to test his talents one on one with the bat. Aside from Subzero and the capped crusader, the remainder of the group go after Sareena and Logan who stand back to back fighting off the Panda members. Grabbing the leg of Sektor, Subzero uppercuts him effortlessly. The cyborg lands on his feet firing off one of his missiles, which Subz freezes solid before it can really even progress.

"I see you're still just as great as ever; but that won't change the fact you, nor your friends will be leaving our hideout alive." Sektor says.

Blasting off another snowball, Sektor dodges the attack connecting a round house kick on the side of Subzero's face. Over a few ft away, Batman shows great flexibility jumping out of the way of a green net which is fired off from the chest of Cyrax. Batman truly does wonder what the story is behind how Subzero got involved with this group.

"I really don't wish to fight against you; if you only knew of the threat your world is facing. Whatever your differences are with the Lin Kuei, I'd say you should find a different time and place to settle your problems." Batman says.

All of the unnecessary fighting is becoming a problem, the longer he is here who knows if Pythena has already begun invading his home world. Pulling out a hand bomb, Cyrax throws it over at Batman who throws out a batarang which explodes it between them both. Due to the strength of the blast they're tossed in opposite directions.

"I must say, these guys have been trained well." Sareena says blocking a punch but takes a kick to the ribs.

"You can say that again." Wolverine agrees slashing into the chest of the enemy closes to him.

Attempting to leg grab/leg drop Cyrax, Batman is unsuccessful due to Cyrax stepping out of the way. While Batman is down, Cyrax stomps at his face. On the other side of the room Sektor connects a combination of kicks and punches on the body of Subzero, but has his final left hook blocked and grabbed. Twisting the arm of Sektor, Subzero lifts him up over his shoulder slamming him into the ground.

"You along with the rest of your group are wasting valuable time of mine. That isn't something you want to do!"

Using one arm Subz lifts the Cyborg to his feet, upper cutting him instantly. Jumping over one individual Wolverine stabs his claws into the next, slashing him to the ground with blood splatter. Feeling the presence of an attacker from her backside Sareena reaches back snapping his neck. throwing him to the ground. Both Cyrax and Batman match each other blow for blow, until bats throws down four smoke bombs which feels up the entire room. In doing this he yells out the words "Retreat". The four do just that, heading for the window in which Sareena came crashing through. With the clearing of the smoke they're nowhere to be found.

"Darn! This is the second time we've allowed them to escape our fortress! Alert all guards with on the premises, they couldn't have gotten far." Sektor informs.

A couple of the Panda members bow down, exiting the room to do just that. The remainder of them lift up the three deceased bodies which were done by both Wolverine and Sareena. Cyrax walks up next to Sektor crossing his arms.

"Is it just me, or do I recall that Batman along with the man who possess the claws attending the Mortal Kombat tournament over a year ago? And if memory serves me right, the one with the claws was killed by Baraka. Not to mention the bat faced Liu Kang in the final." Cyrax says.

Even before thinking back to the tourney, Sektor had recognized the capped crusader immediately when he entered the room and saw him hanging from the ropes above. As for the other guy, he doesn't quiet remember. Aside from that, what would either of them be doing hanging with Subzero or the Lin Kuei. Another piece of information which comes back to him, is that the bat came from another world; so why has he come back?

"This is something we need to look further into; if we're able to catch them before they fully escape, we'll get some answers." Sektor replies.

Out in the distance with the passing of a few minutes, Subzero and the others are able to get off the premises close to half a mile away. The four stick close to one another, entering into the woods checking their surroundings with major caution. Feeling pretty good about that, the group travels further in before stopping.

"I think it's safe to say that they're no longer on our tails, but the Lin Kuei must be informed of this groups hideout location. They have taken it a step too far with me, and they will pay dearly. I'm going to lead these two up that way to the Shalion temple, but I want you to return to the Lin Kuei." Subzero says looking directly at Sareena.

Looking away from him she rolls her eyes pouting a little, tired of being bossed around. Turning and facing him Sareena shakes her head saying that she will not do that.

"I'm coming with you guys; without me who knows what you boys will get yourselves into."

Before Subzero is able to reply, Wolverine rests a hand over his shoulder shaking his head and whispering that he cannot win an argument against a woman. Clinching his fists Subzero just drops the entire matter, asking them all to follow him.

**To Be Continue**


	46. Hard At Work

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 46: Hard at work**

Traveling over a few miles, Subzero leads them all through a mountain path/rout which leads them to the Shalion temple. It isn't discussed amongst the group, but they all hope that no one from the Panda group was able to follow them. In all likelihood that probably isn't the reality, but not knowing the amount of training the Panda Masters have in stealth is a big question mark. walking up in front of the temple, three Shalion monk members approach the group. Subzero lets it be known that he'll be doing all of the talking.

"Hello outsiders...what business do you present to our clan?"

Subz replies by saying that they need to speak with Liu Kang, telling them that it is very urgent; adding that if he isn't available than Kung Lao will do just fine. One of the monks steps away heading into the temple, but the remaining two members stand in place keeping a close eye on Subzero and everyone else. By the way the group is dressed you'd almost think they were inviting Liu Kang to some kind of costume party.

"I still think we might be wasting our time a little bit. I'm not trying to be a downer, but we've got no chance unless we can figure a way to bring back some of our friends and allies." Wolverine whispers into the ear of Batman.

"What exactly are you saying?" Batman replies turning to him.

Logan makes sure he is clear in saying that he agrees with what Subzero had said; if Pythena so easily got rid of Thor, Green Lantern and others like them, it'll be no problem for her to eliminate them whenever she chooses. Batman did say she didn't see the remainder of them as a threat, and as a conclusion will take them lightly. But Wolverine isn't buying into any of that; they will be taken out easily if they do not come up with a proper plan.

"Things may not look so good at the moment, but I need for you to trust me." Batman replies.

Sareena tries to listen in on what is being said between the two outsiders, but is unable to really get a handle on what is exchanged between them both. Having a good plan is only half the battle...they're lacking big time in strength/hard hitters. Over a few minutes pass before the Monk returns, but it is a bit surprising to see him alone.

"Come right this way guests...Liu awaits you all inside."

Doing as they are told, the four of them follow closely behind the Shalion monk while the other two members of the temple stay behind still on guard duty. Not just anyone can just come walking up onto their property without permission or by invitation.

"Can someone explain to me what is going on?" Sareena says finally realizing she has no clue what they are even doing here.

Not to mention why was Subzero sheltering this Wolverine person; and now this bat individual comes into the picture. Something else she'd like to know the story behind, is why they were attacked by that group who called themselves the Panda Masters.

"I'll update you later, now isn't the time." Subzero says.

There would be too much to tell her at this point in time, but now that she is here and already apart of this, she'll have to be given all the details soon. He isn't sure how much she'll be able to help, or if she'll just be dead weight to the group. But by the sound of things, she will be needed along with several others.

"This place has quiet the view, very impressive." Logan says admiring the overall layout of the place.

Traveling a bit further the four are lead inside the temple traveling down a few hallways before coming face to face with Liu Kang who stands within the art room glancing over past masterpieces which were painted by past members of the Shalion temple, with some being as old as six hundred years!

"Sorry to interrupt Liu Kang, but here are the guests you requested me to bring to your position."

Turning away from the painting he studies deeply, Liu puts on a smile thanking the monk for the favor letting him know that he can now leave. The individual does just that, closing the door on his way out. Stepping forward Liu's eyes widen! What is he doing here!

_"I need you to defeat me in the next two moves; but it needs to look believable. I'd say a flying kick followed by an uppercut would be good."_

_What in the name of all that is good? Both Liu Kang and Kal-El's eyes widen at the words of Batman; yes with his super hearing Superman is able to hear every single word said! The real question is why would Batman do this? If there is one thing Superman knows among all his teammates, it's that Batman is the one out of them all that displays the greatest resilience. Quitting and or giving up is never an option in his book; he must have some rational reason for this._

_"Wait huh...are you sure everything is ok? Is there something I'm missing?"_

_At this point Liu is becoming more and more confused, is this some sort of trick?_

_"Now is not the time to question me! Just do it!" Batman demands._

_ Liu does not argue, doing as the Dark knight asks defeating him. But there is no way he'd be satisfied with just that, he needed to know why Batman dropped the fight._

_"Hold on just a second there, you aren't getting off that easy. Now you're going to tell me why you forfeited the match. You at least owe me an explanation, I'm not understanding this at all?"_

_Looking into the champ's eyes he can see that this is something he so desperately wants. But who could blame him, no true competitor likes to be handed things; especially not a victory of this caliber. Throughout the entire area many chant the name Liu Kang!_

_"Just listen to them, you're the peoples champ; and I have no right to take that away from you. I completed my mission in stopping the evil threat; I forgot to mention I don't fight for sport." Batman says turning from Liu continuing for the exit._

Yes now he's able to remember his last encounter with the one who calls himself Batman; he faced him in the final round of the Mortal Kombat tournament, where the one who wears the cape and cowl basically forfeited the match informing Liu that he had come to this world to do what he needed to do. It had something to do with putting an end to an evil threat. That explanation still doesn't make very much sense up to this day.

"So does anyone want to explain to me what you're all here for?" Liu asks.

There are so many questions he has, but they can't be asked all at once. But seriously, what is Subzero doing with Batman? Not to mention why and how was Batman able to return back to this world. Liu was under the impression the masked man was a mortal; and that is just something a mortal shouldn't be able to do. Jumping dimensions is something only a sorcerer or meta should be able to accomplish. Other than Batman and Subzero, he really isn't too familiar with the other two.

"This might take a little while, so if you'd like I'd find somewhere to sit." Subzero says.

"No thanks, I'll be just fine. Does this have anything to do with the Lin Kuei, because if so I'm not sure that this temple would like to be associated with anything to do with your clan. Lets just say there have been a lot of bad rumors regarding the Lin Kuei as of late." Liu says.

Nodding his head back and forth, the grandmaster lets Liu know this has nothing to do with the Lin Kuei; but that it is something very important that will retain to them all who live here in earth realm.

"I'm listening, go right ahead, and while you're at it...mind telling me what he's doing here." Liu says pointing at Batman.

"I'll explain everything, and him being here is a big part of what's going on." Subzero replies.

Readying himself to speak, Subzero stops looking over at the door they entered through watching Kung Lao enter walking up next to Liu Kang.

"What is the meaning to all of this?" Kung Lao asks.

"It's good that you're here, that way I won't have to explain this again." Subz tells.

Just as Liu Kang, Kung Lao is surprised to see Batman standing here in the Shalion temple. Aside from him, the other gentleman looks sort of familiar as well. Getting right to the point Subzero asks both Liu Kang and Kung Lao what they can remember from the previous Mortal Kombat tournament. Putting some thought into the question, both Shalion fighters look at one another and then over at Subzero.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Liu Kang asks.

"Perhaps I should be a little more direct...Do either of you remember Pythena? The woman who worked closely with Shang Tsung in organizing the tournament." Subz asks.

"How could any of us forget a beauty like that...oops I mean yeah we remember her. Is that why you are here, is this about her?" Kung Lao asks.

"Not entirely, but lets just say we've got a huge problem. It just so turns out Pythena is working alongside both Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn to try and conquer earth realm and several other worlds as well."

If he didn't have the attention of the Shalion members, the grandmaster does now. Knowing that it is his world that they've already began attacking, Batman steps forward telling Subzero that he'd like to take it from here. Telling them all of what he experienced beginning from the tournament and up to this point, the Dark Knight tries to be as descriptive as possible. It takes over forty minutes for Bats to give them all of the important facts. Listening to all of what the Capped Crusader says, both Kung Lao and Liu Kang can't believe it, but at the same time it makes a lot of Sense. From the get go, Liu had a feeling Shang Tsung was up to something; but neither he or Kung Lao had any idea Shao Kahn was involved.

"Could you give us a brief description of what the creatures looked like? I'm just curious?" Kung Lao asks

"Honestly I wouldn't be able to tell you, they varied in size, form and even color." Batman tells.

The last few days have been a bit tough on both Kung Lao and Liu, but after hearing this news things have only got worse. Here they were thinking this would actually be a time of peace, but that never seems to last.

"Not trying to sound hopeless or anything, but it doesn't sound like our chances are very good. So what is the plan? If this is it, we're screwed." Kung Lao says.

Coming up closer in front of both Kung Lao and Liu Kang, bats crosses his arms.

"I was hoping the two of you could help in getting us some more recruits. Is there anyone from the tournament who're allies of yours?" Batman asks.

Liu Kang is the one to reply saying that he does know a few individuals, but also adds that even with them by the sound of how powerful Pythena really is, they're going to need even more help than that. It may even require trying to form an alliance with some of the fighters they really haven't seen eye to eye with throughout the past. All of that, coupled in with the remainder of Batman's allies back on his home planet might be enough to at least try.

"So what happens if we were to gather enough fighters?" Liu asks.

Clearing his throat, Batman isn't sure if Subzero or any of them will agree with what he's about to say; but if they want any chance of putting an end to this all, this will be their only option.

"If we're able to do that, then I'll lead you all back to my world. As I told you before, Pythena promised both Shang Tsung and Khan she'd help them conquer your world if they first helped her with mine. I understand that would be asking a lot...but what choice do we really have." Batman says.

Subzero doesn't like the sound of this at all, leaving and traveling over to the world of where Pythena currently attacks would mean he'd have to leave the Lin Kuei, for who knows how long. Not to mention, the eldest member along with other veteran members of the clan would question where and what the mission is about. Due to his status of being the grandmaster, going off on a mission without giving much details won't be a problem.

"Wait so let me get this straight...you want us to travel over to your world? May I ask for how long?" Kung Lao asks.

Looking over the expressions of everyone in the room, neither Wolverine nor Batman are surprised by the reactions by them all. It would be a bit tough for them to take it in if they were in the shoes of them.

"I can't give a time frame, but you could return home as soon as we put an end to Pythena." Batman replies.

The room goes quiet for some moments in which Liu Kang and the others think about journeying over to the home world of the Capped Crusader in fighting alongside him in helping defeat a common enemy to them all.

"There is no other option, I'm all in. The moment I learned Shang Tsung was helping with the organization of the tournament, I knew there was something completely shady. When will we be heading out to your world?" Liu asks.

Hearing the confirmation of Liu agreeing to the plan of travel, Kung Lao also agrees to being apart of this. Knowing that it is the only logical thing to do, Subzero does as both the Shalion monks agreeing to go through with this; but also adding they had better take care of business ASAP once they arrive.

"Good I'm glad you will all be aboard, but we're going to need more than this. Just as I had asked moments earlier...what outside connections do the two of you have which could help our efforts?"

Liu is the first to mention that of Princess Kitana, along with a few other names; going on to say they can convince a few others who normally wouldn't side with them due to the circumstance.

"I can lead you to the princess's fortress if you'd like." Liu says.

The group talks amongst each other for a little while discussing how they will try their best moving forward on how to do this in an organized fashion. Finishing up the conversation, both Liu and Kung Lao volunteer to lead everyone to the castle of where Kitana stays.

"That sounds like an idea; Sareena and I have a training event to attend back at the Lin Kuei, which will take place in the next hour or so. We'll catch up with the four of you later." Subzero informs.

Heading for the exit, Subz calls for Sareena to follow. In doing so she stops in front of Batman rubbing a finger over the symbol on his chest.

"What is it you call yourself," Sareena pauses for a moment looking up at him, "Oh yeah that's right...you go by Batman. I look forward to seeing more what you're all about."

Removing her hand from his chest she follows Subzero out of the door. Putting on a grin, Kung Lao asks both bats and Wolverine if he could have a word a lone with Liu Kang. Neither of them have a problem with that, telling them they'll wait right where they stand. Using a door to the far left of the room, Liu and Kung Lao exit out.

"So what do you think about think about this all? Personally I'm not sure if I trust this Batman guy; hell I'm a bit skeptical about Subzero as well."

"I think you're jumping the gun a little bit here Kung Lao. I personally think we can trust him, why would he take the time to come up with such a story?"

Liu Kang may not say it, but something which plays a huge factor in Liu trusting the Dark Knight is something which happened some time ago. Anyone who forfeits a match in the way that he did can't be all bad. Not to mention his reason for doing so was to stop an evil threat! Yes! That's it! Now all of what he says makes sense based on past events. Him dropping the match now makes a lot more sense, seeing as once Pythena's first plan was stopped there was no real point in him continuing to fight in the tournament. Noticing a smile grow on the face of Liu, Kung Lao raises an eyebrow.

"Is everything ok Liu?" He asks.

"Yes...I'll be fine, in fact I couldn't be better. I need you to trust me on this one Kung Lao; I know things might be a bit out of place currently, but I know he can be trusted." Liu Kang says.

Liu never did tell Raiden or Kung Lao about what really happened between him and the Capped Crusader in that final round of the tournament. Some things a person just needs to keep it to themselves. Talking it over for a few moments more, both enter back into the art room looking to see Logan and Batman observing one of the masterpieces.

"Beautiful isn't it, that one is over two hundred years old. It was painted just outside of the mountains near the massive lake fall." Liu tells.

"Yeah I'd say so, it's great to see the beauty of the world captured in one snap shot," Turning and facing them, Logan rests a hand over one of the table tops, "But I'd say we need to get going, there is no time to be wasted." Logan says.

Seeing that it isn't fully necessary for them both to Travel to the castle of Kitana, the two decide it best for Kung Lao to stay behind. That way he can locate wherever Raiden currently is, and update him on the new development of what's going on. Wishing them good luck as they exit the room, Kung Lao himself travels in the opposite direction. Walking down a few halls, the three of them soon exit out of the main entrance, and off of the premises shortly after.

"I hate to ask, but I don't seem to remember ever meeting you. But I do have to say your voice sounds very familiar." Liu stops in place looking directly at Logan.

There is no question about him dueling it out against Batman in the tournament, but this other guy is somewhat of a mystery.

"My name is Logan, or you might know me better as Wolverine. I was the fighter who was defeated by the fighter who goes by the name of Baraka. Watching live, I'm sure all of the audience including you both thought I was killed when apparently tossed in that lava; but things turned out a bit differently than what they may have looked like. But that is another story, for a different occasion." Logan replies.

Hhhmm...the name Wolverine does sound familiar, but he isn't really getting a visual. Thinking it over for a few moments, it starts to come back to him. Yes...he was the individual who dressed in the yellow attire doming a mask along with matching boots and gloves. His reason for not remembering this individual is a big part in thanks to his current choice of clothing. In fact it is much more of a causal look...considering logon wears a black jacket with a white tank top underneath, a pair of blue jeans and brown boots.

"I guess you could say my original uniform sort of got destroyed." Wolverine says, already answering the question Liu had in mind.

"Ok...now that we've got that cleared up a bit, lets continue forward." Liu says.

It was a no brainer that Liu Kang was feeling a bit uneasy, but that should now be put to rest as they move forward with their full attention being on the main objective.

**Worlds Away**

It rains heavily in that of Hell's Kitchen, with a little more activity than usually taking place down below in part to the news on almost every major broadcast station. All of the public, including the criminals have heard about the disappearances of all heroes; unfortunately for them that isn't entirely true with some still remaining. With closed eyes Daredevil just listens in to all of what goes on down below, calculating where he should strike first. Hearing the scream of a young girl, out in the distance his decision is made.

"She can't be more than a mile from here." Daredevil says to himself.

Sprinting forward he dives off the building top pulling out one of his clubs activating it's grapple option connecting with another building across the way. Traveling at top speed the downpour doesn't slow him down or affect his speed at all. Ignoring all other distractions throughout the city, Daredevil arrives to where the scream came from in under five minutes into a dark alleyway. Jumping and flipping down on top of a dumpster, DD looks around narrowing his eyes.

"I know that scream came from somewhere within this general vicinity." DD says to himself.

Focusing in, Daredevil hops off the dumpster listening in on the sound of someone chocking. Moving forward down the alleyway, he takes a look between two trash cans! His heart rate increases to see a teenaged girl layed out on her back with her stomach cut open as well as her neck! DD immediately makes his way over to her side.

"What happened?" He asks bending over by her side.

Attempting to speak, she coughs up blood which as a reaction causes Daredevil's eyes to widen. Judging by her blood flow and heartbeat, she won't be alive for long; but before she passes he must find out who was responsible for this.

"Hey I need for you to hang in there, help will be on the way soon," Reaching down he rubs at a strand of her hair, "I need to know who did this."

Trying her best to talk, she spits blood which makes DD clinch his fist hating to see such a young person going through so much pain.

"It was a..a...a mm..man turned into a re...red m..mmonster."

Unable to say anymore her head drops back on the concrete. Knowing she doesn't have long, Daredevil again assures her that help is on the way, taking one of her hands into his own. Grasping her hand, he doesn't let go until she passes moments later! From the moment he got here, it was already too late for her. Reaching out DD closes her eyelids standing to his feet, thinking about what she said

"I am so very sorry." He whispers.

If only he had arrived two minutes earlier, he might of had a chance of saving her. Leaving her side, he makes his way over to the closes payphone; calling the police as an anonymous caller giving them the location of the body. After doing so he returns to the area of where the victim was killed looking for any clues. Spending over ten minutes, he has no choice but to leave; the area being completely surrounded by police vehicles. Looking down on the officers surrounding the body, DD can't help but feel hopeless. He must find the one responsible, however tough it may be.

"Whoever did that, is professional. They didn't leave a single clue behind."

Turning away from what goes on down below, DD finishes up his session of patrol in the next hour before returning back home. Entering through one of the back doors to his place, Matt removes the mask from his face taking a deep breath. Setting the mask off to the side, he jumps a bit at the sound of one of the light switches clicking on.

"Thank goodness you're ok Matt...I thought you were one of the unfortunates who were taken."

Looking over in the area of where the voice comes from, DD walks over in front of the individual.

"Natasha! What are you doing here, and how did you get inside?"

**To Be Continue**


	47. Upgrading Chances

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP47: Upgrading chances**

Sitting crossed legged laying back against the smooth sofa, Natasha/Black Widow grins looking up at Matt. Telling him to just relax, and that she is only here to make sure he wasn't missing. Before he's able to speak, she questions him about any knowledge he has on the disappearances of the several earth defenders.

"I know about as much as the news people who have been breaking on the news. Please tell me you've got an important scoop of info that I don't already know." Matt says.

"Not at the moment, but I'll certainly keep you posted. In fact we'll being working closely with one another in the near future. Those of us that are left have agreed to an alliance with the Batman and some of his other allies."

Matt raises an eye brow at the mention of Batman! Since the merging of the two earths, he's been compared to this individual on several occasions; hearing that he's a formidable material artist, and ACE detective. Glimpsing at the expression on the face of him, she chuckles a bit.

"What's funny?" He asks.

"You know he's just like they say...tall dark," Natasha leans forward standing, "Strong and has this mysterious aspect to him. Any woman's dream man if you ask me. But don't worry Matty...I prefer devils over bats."

Smirking seductively she rubs up against him before walking in the other direction leaning up against his countertop. Coming up in front of her he asks if there's anything else he should know about, getting the reply of he'll know more once she does. Asking him if he'd like to be apart of the meeting which will include the dark knight and his colleague Nightwing, DD declines.

"As I said before, I'm just glad you're ok. Guess it's time that I head back to base." She says.

Turning away from him she heads for the nearest exit but is stopped by Matt who runs up next to her, grabbing hold of her arm.

"You still didn't say how you got in here."

"Lets get real...you know I can get through any security system you have." She says with a wink.

Removing his hand, Matt wishes her luck telling her to be careful out on the streets. This is around the time of night where some people do crazy things. Waving him off she takes that as a joke, there isn't much of anything or anyone she can't defend herself against. Opening the door , Natasha looks over her shoulder telling him to get his rest; exiting out afterward.

"Hhhmm, I wonder what that was supposed to mean?" Matt asks himself.

Not worrying about it at all , Matt fully undresses out of his patrol uniform into something much more casual. Entering his home after a long night of patrol walking in to Black Widow is certainly a different feel than his normal routine. Perhaps updating his security codes would prove sufficient; but she'd still probably be able to break through that. Just the thought of it makes him grin.

"Wherever everyone disappeared too...hopefully it isn't what I think."

If that many of them are dead, that will not only spell trouble trying to take on whoever is responsible; not to mention the crime rates globally would have a dramatic increase. Out in the distance in a neighboring city, a certain individual rides a motorcycle who needs to keep a low profile after his few run ins with the law as of recent. Lately Deadpool has been on the move not spending a whole lot of time in one place. Ever since a day ago he's joined up with another group, and is on his way back to base.

"Hey Deadpool, how close are you to arriving?"

Someone speaks through his ear piece, letting him know that the boss wants him back as soon as possible.

"Hold your horses, I should be there in a minute or so. Traffic is really crazy, if the boss wants to start the meeting without me than just go right ahead."

Deadpool ends the transition, smiling underneath his mask currently on a side road with no vehicles in sight up ahead. Just joining this group, Deadpool has yet to meet the one in charge of the organization. Increasing his speed Deadpool arrives to the set location in under five minutes, parking the vehicle in the back.

"Hopefully this is quick, I really need to get something to eat. What is the point of stupid meetings anyway." Deadpool complains to himself heading inside.

Entering into the building, a lot of guys seem to just stand around talking with each other kind of confusing him. By the looks of things the presentation hasn't quiet begun just yet.

"Good to see you made it on time; come on...lets head into the main room, it should be beginning anytime now."

Letting the individual lead the way, he follows close behind both of them taking a seat in the mid section of the room with lots of chairs set up throughout the room. Sitting there for a little bit longer the rest of everyone takes their seats with close to around sixty people. Up on a stage in front of them stands the apparent leader/person responsible for setting this up and recruiting them all.

"It's good to have you all here tonight, we're just going to go over a few things before your first mission will be revealed. I'm being perfectly honest when I say not all of you will survive this. So before we begin if there is anyone who would like to drop out, now would be the time."

Looking all around the room, there isn't a single person who budges which brings a smile to his face. Being fearless is another part of the job which is something any successful member of this group must possess.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, lets get started shall we? But first I must introduce to you all to the one who will be calling all the shots."

Back behind the speaker on stage opens a door entering is a woman, which as a reaction much of the crowd whistles at her appearance; but she's entirely unaffected by it. Even Deadpool finds her to be extremely attractive, trying to imagine her only wearing a bra and panties with a red rose in her mouth! The gentleman on stage next to her yells out telling everyone to quiet down; which they do very quickly.

"Thank you Ubu," the woman steps forward clearing her throat, "As he already said, it's good to have you all here. My name is Talia Al Ghul, and you're all here to try out to become backup members to the League of assassins."

Close to over forty minutes of being on the road Black Widow arrives at the Avengers facility entering inside; finding it a bit strange to see that Tony is still here.

"What are you still doing here, shouldn't you have headed home. I've got a few files that I need to document and then I'll be on my way as well."

Him paying no attention to her, being busy on making updates to the systems within one of his suits results in her frowning. Coming up behind him she reaches out pinching him over his right shoulder, getting an immediate reaction of him jumping a bit obviously startled.

"Ouch...what was that for? I'm sorry if I didn't hear you, but I'm a little bit busy here. If you want someone to talk with, Black Panther is down in the main study across from the small library." Tony says looking away from her.

"If you're planning on getting out of here in the next twenty minutes or so, maybe you and I could go out somewhere and get a drink." Natasha says.

Normally she wouldn't do something like this with him, but with all that has been happening lately she's feeling incredibly tense. Going out and doing something fun which isn't work related should help.

"That sounds like a plan, I'll try and get this thing finished as quickly as I can." Tony replies.

Before walking in the other direction she makes it clear to him that this is in no way a date; telling him it is just something which can get their minds off of what's been happening as of late.

**Worlds Away**

There is a slight wind which blows out to the east, with a light sprinkle of rain being partly cloudy. Coming to a stop in front of a large caste, Liu informs Wolverine and Batman that this is the place. It is only known to Liu Kang that the princess's main fortress is actually located in Outworld; not here on Earthrealm. Pushing forward Liu is surprised to see that the front gates are unlocked.

"Well that certainly is a bit weird; I'd imagine the security here would be much more top notch." Liu Kang says.

All three enter closing the gates behind them continuing forward. It is Liu who flips out of the way of an arrow which passes by almost connecting with his chest.

"I would worry less about our security, and more about your lives."

The three of them look around wondering where the arrow came from, or even the one speaking. Not even Liu is familiar with the voice which spoke, not having any idea where it came from. As of now they'll really have to keep their guards up; things might get interesting. Finding themselves in familiar territory as before the three of them are surrounded by close to twenty female assassins.

"Look I'm not sure what this is all about, but we're not trespassing; I'm only here to speak with princess Kitana. She and I are close allies, I've come with important information." Liu says trying to better the situation.

Among them all, they carry with them Sais, Swords and two sided blade staffs. None of the three are sure why, but the apparent assassins don't seem to pay any attention to a word Liu just said pulling out their weapons.

"Trust me, you don't want to go there." Batman says.

"Oh really, cause I think we do. Those who're uninvited and enter onto our grounds will perish! Killing the three of you will merely be practice."

Wolverine can really do nothing but smile, liking the confidence of this group of security/ninjas. They aren't here to make more enemies, they've got enough of those as it is. Taking a few steps forward, the leader of the group demands Logan not to take another step or they'll attack.

"I know this is your property in all, but if you'd let us speak to your boss everything would be made clear. Fighting against you all for no apparent reason is not something I'd like to do." Logan says.

"Silly man...you sealed your fate the moment you stepped onto this property, death is your only option!"

"Wait don't!" Liu says putting out his hand to try and stop the attack.

Jumping right into action both Batman and Wolverine defend themselves by fighting against the assassins. Liu has no choice, having to do the exact same grabbing hold of a staff which is swung in his direction. Pulling back he kicks the wielder to the ground throwing the weapon off to the side. He really hopes none of this comes down to any casualties. Flipping over one of them Batman backhands the individual in the back of their head KO'ing them instantly. At the moment Logan doesn't find it necessary to use his claws, deciding not to use them. Kicking at the leader of them, Logan's leg is grabbed as he's thrown off to the side. Rolling out Logan flips up throwing out a few jabs and knife hands at her. Leaping into the air Liu Kang bicycle kicks another of them to the ground.

"The three of you fight exceptionally well...who's your sensei?" One of them asks.

There is no reply from either of the three who just continue to fight, not letting their guards down even for a second. Pulling out a remote control batarang, Batman launches it forward knocking over four of them; the projectile returning to his possession afterward.

"Nice toy, but you're going to need a lot more than that if you expect to survive." Another of them says approaching the dark knight at full speed.

Seeing that three of them approach, he steps back pulling out a smoke bomb throwing it to the ground confusing the assassins. Taking full advantage, he runs through taking down two of them while Liu Kang defeats the other with a combination of punches ending with a round house kick. Grabbing one of them by her pony tail, Wolverine knees her in the face punching her to the ground! Some of the assassins which were taken down begin to arise feeling sore.

"That is ENOUGH!"

Everyone's attention is directed toward the front door of the castle.

"Princess Kitana." Liu Kang says taking a knee and bowing down.

Seeing this both Wolverine and Batman do the same trying to be respectful. Hopefully she'll call off her guards so they can put an end to all this meaningless fighting. She travels down a flight of stairs eventually coming to a stop in front of Liu. Luckily no one was killed during that entire skirmish.

"You may stand."

All three of them do so, Logan wanting to whistle at her beauty but stops himself from doing so.

"Princess we had them beat...it would have onl..."

"SILENCE!" Kitana yells out at the leading security ninja, "Liu Kang is a friend, I'd like to know why he's come here. All of you can get back into your positions, I'll take it from here."

Bowing down to the princess, the ninjas are out of sight in a matter in moments.

"I'm sorry for not letting you know ahead of time, but we're going to need your help. Earthrealm is in danger, and with the help of these two and others who work closely with them; we should have a good shot at maintaining the peace."

Knowing that this could take awhile, Kitana asks them all to follow her. Observing the ninja masks over her nose and mouth reminds Logan of the fighter Mileena who he had killed in the tournament. There are some things even he regrets, but when in the moment of things it's more of a take action ask questions later.

"Who're the two of you?" Kitana asks looking back.

Both introduce themselves only giving their names and nothing more. Looking back in front of her she leads them up the series of stairs which she had came down from moments ago. Keeping pace behind her, the eyes of Liu and wolvie seem to wonder gazing at the different flowers they pass which are on display.

"I'm ready to hear what this is all about, if Earthrealm is in danger I'm willing to help." Kitana says.

Before getting into the details of the plan by Pythena, Liu finds it necessary to elaborate more on the back story of where Batman and Wolverine came from, and how they were apart of the previous MK tournament. This gives her a better idea of just who exactly she'll be working alongside of. If you can't trust your teammates than you can't trust anyone; which would lead to them setting up for failure.

"What does the tournament have to do with any of this. That took place quiet some time ago." Kitana says.

"Yes that is correct, but the hoster of the tournament a woman by the name of Pythena formed an alliance with two names I'm sure you're familiar with...Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn." Batman informs.

Turning back and looking him directly in the eyes showing obvious disbelief; Liu Kang confirms to her that what he says is true. Adding he heard this info from the grand master Subzero as well, another MK combatant who's agreed to take part in putting a stop to the evil villains.

"Do we know yet what they've got planned, or is all this just speculation? I'm not denying what you say is true, but what have they done."

It is explained to her about the entire setup, Pythena used in bringing certain fighters to the Mortal Kombat tournament to try and execute certain individuals. But as soon as that failed, she fell back on some backup plan, which has now been revealed of her getting rid of the most powerful fighters using some unknown creatures. It has already begun in the world from where Batman and Wolverine originate.

"So basically Shang and Khan are helping her to take over this other earth, and in return she'll help them take over this one." Liu tells.

She honestly can't believe what she's hearing, but at this point, a lot really shouldn't surprise her. She really wonders when the next time this realm will be at peace, there always seems to be something bad going on.

"Hate to ask the obvious, but do we know where the three of them are now. I'd say the element of surprise would work in our favor if we were able to sneak up on them." Kitana says.

"That we haven't figured out just yet, but we will once a group of participants is established." Batman adds.

The sooner that happens they'll be able to try and go after and take down the three way team up of the dangerous enemies. Just like anything, there's probably much more individuals involved than they know; especially due to them being so successful in getting rid of so many heroes already.

"Batman forgot to mention, but in doing this we'll all have to travel back to his world. As you've been notified, Shang Tsung and company have already began their invasion there. Are you willing to travel alongside us in leaving our home world?" Liu Kang asks.

Yup, that is one bit of important information bats accidentally left out. Crossing her arms Kitana lightly bites at her tongue, not liking the idea of traveling to an entirely different world foreign to her. Who's to say once she and the Earthrealm defenders leave that this Pythena along with Shang and Khan don't attack this realm in their absence. That's a great risk, but turning this down would be cowardly.

"I'll come, but only because it is in the best interest of Earthrealm."

Kitana comes to a stop in front of a fountain out on the east side of the castle taking a seat out on one of the several benches. Asking if there is anything else, Liu shakes his head with the answer no. Sitting back she dismisses them all, telling them to come back once they've organized this entire plan.

"I'll await your return, but please do work as fast as you can. I fear the longer we wait, the more troublesome our current standings could become." Princess Kitana informs.

Understanding and agreeing they turn away walking in the other direction making their way back to the front area of the castle exiting out the front gate. It is good to know she'll be apart of this, but they'll have to continue their search in hopes of gathering others.

"Lets head out to the city...I think I know a person or two who would be interested in helping us." Liu tells.

So far things seem to be going as planned. The big question that still remains, which is also unknown to them is when the next attack of Pythena will take place. Getting ahead of themselves is something they must avoid, and take this all one step at a time.

**To Be Continue**


	48. Criminals Getting comfortable

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 48: Criminals getting comfortable**

Going over a few files with on the main computer sitting in front of him, Officer Richard Johnson sits back yawning realizing that the night is young and that he still has a few hours left on the clock before his time here at the police station is over. Moving his arm over to reach for one of his pens, the front door swings open! Marching forward is Sonya Blade who pulls along with her a criminal who's cuffed by his wrists. The individual shows no signs of aggressiveness, seeming to be cooperating fully.

"Good evening Rich, he's totally out of it; I'm guessing he had a little bit too much to drink. Luckily he didn't do very much damage when trying to rob a hardware store." Sonya informs.

Again the front door opens; three officers entering returning from break, which was spent at the donut shop just a few blocks from this location. Standing from his chair Richard offers to take care of the person Sonya brought in, letting her know that someone awaits her in the in the next room/waiting area.

"Yeah that'll be just fine, thanks a lot." She replies.

Saying a quick hello to the others within the room, Sonya walks past them all making her way into the guest room being surprised at who sits in one of the chairs reading a magazine. What could he possibly want from her; this certainly falls under the category of unpredictable.

"Liu Kang...what a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here?" Sonya asks.

Glimpsing over she notices that someone else sits across from Liu, having no idea who he is. She isn't sure what it is, but strangely he seems familiar.

"I'm sorry if we're interrupting your work schedule, but this is really important. We've got somewhat of a crises on our hand." Liu says.

It comes as no surprise that she asks the other alongside Liu to identify himself, in which he does reminding her they met in the MK tournament; letting her know she probably doesn't recognize him out of uniform. Wolverine stands off to the side letting Liu do most of the talking, adding in here and there. Downtown close to over twelve miles away is another of the MK combatants who has attended almost all of them from when he was first introduced.

"It has been nice getting to know you through this entire filming process. What are your plans after we're finish shooting Dara?"

Walking next to each other across the street is Dara Snow and Johnny Cage who're both playing big roles in the upcoming film Two Sides. The two of them, along with the remainder of the cast and crew have been at hard work for the last couple weeks trying to stay ahead of schedule.

"You got me there, I'm not really sure just yet; hopefully there will be another opening to a possible role. But at the same time, I might just decide to take a few months off to rest up a bit."

"There's no arguing with that, a little vacation time is always a good thing. If I were you I'd go spend some time over in the Bahamas, the weather is great all year round." Johnny replies.

Liking his suggestion she playfully pinches him over his arm smirking. That might just be what she decides to do, but that will be something she'll decide in time. Continuing up a few blocks, both of them enter into one of the city's best five star hotels. This is where they will be staying for the next week or so until it is time to switch locations.

"Nice night for sure Dara...but I'm feeling tired and am going to call it a night. I'll see you first thing tomorrow for the morning jog." Johnny says.

"Sounds good, sweet dreams; I'm going to stay down here in the lobby for awhile and listen to a little music before I head up to my room." She replies.

Giving her a goodnight hug Johnny turns in the other direction making his way over to the elevator entering. Taking a seat in one of the few available chairs close to forty ft away from the front door; Dara gives her full attention to the small band. Exiting off the Elevator at floor eight, Johnny takes a deep breath exhaling. Long days and nights are something he's use to, but for some reason he feels more drained than usual. Staring down at the key card made of a silver and gold mix, he swipes it activating and opening the door to his room.

"The moment my head hits that pillow I'll be out in seconds." He says to himself.

If he could remember correctly the air conditioning to the room was not left off, but for some reason it feels a bit cooler than it should. Eyeing the panel which controls the air conditioning confirms to him that it is indeed off. Strangely enough there is a slight breeze which brushes up against the side of his face, bringing chills to his back wondering how that could be! Stepping further into the room his eyes broaden to see that the balcony door is open; and also notices a tall dark figure standing in the right corner of the room!

"What the hell!" Johnny yells out.

Stepping back he switches on the light, almost jumping out of his shoes to see some sort of masked man staring back at him, but eases feeling he has crossed paths with this individual before. But how did this person get into his hotel room?

"I'm sure you have some questions, but before you panic I'm not here to cause any trouble. Liu Kang told me I'd be able to find you in this part of town; he didn't know where, but I used a few tactics of my own to solve that puzzle."

Oh that's right! This is the one who fought against Liu Kang in the final round of the Mortal Kombat tournament...yes and if memory serves him correctly he goes by Batman. Putting forth full effort is what got them so far; meeting in the final round of the tournament. Stepping back Johnny gets into a slight fighting stance.

"That's all nice and said, but why are you here? And what are you doing in my room; you've essentially broken and entered! I could press charges." Johnny says.

His reaction is understandable, if someone enters into your space uninvited things can become heated very quickly. Explaining yourself is one side of the battle, but getting the other to believe in what your saying is the 2nd part.

"Look Cage, I'm not here to fight against you," Stepping away from the wall bats places his hands in front of himself, "I've only come here to ask for your help in a problem which retains to us all."

Dropping out of his stance Johnny is willing to listen to whatever the Dark Knight has to say. While listening to what he says, Cage keys in on his body making sure this isn't a set up, watching for any quick moves the masked man might try.

"Go right ahead I'm listening...but do try and make this as quick as possible." Johnny says.

"As we speak Liu Kang should be in search for both Sonya and Jax, updating them on what I'm about to tell you. Both Liu and Logan suggested that I wait and travel along with them; but splitting up is the only way we'll spread the word quick enough."

Before getting into any of the details, Johnny is notified of a few individuals who have decided to join; one of which being Subzero. Giving him the inside scoop as quickly as he can starting all the way back from to the MK tourney. Aside from seeing her at the tournament, Johnny isn't too familiar with Pythena; but he's very familiar with Shang Tsung and Shao Khan!

"How is Shao Khan apart of this, if I can remember, it was only Pythena with Shang and some other unknowns orchestrating the tourney?" Johnny asks.

"That is correct, he wasn't really helping with the tournament; but rather working with them behind the scenes."

Going more in depth the current status of what has happened is explained to Cage about what has happened in the world of Batman with the invasions/absence of so many defenders of his world. It isn't known what happened to any of them, but common sense says they're all most likely dead. After all that was what Pythena had in mind.

"Uhhmm alright? I'm at a loss for words. Your telling me that the speedster in red and yellow along with the rest of your seemingly invincible teammates were taken down by this woman?" Johnny asks.

"Exactly, that is why I've come back here to try and form an alliance with your best. As I said before, once they're through with my world, this earth will be next." Batman says.

Putting a hand up to his head Johnny scratches at his hair chuckling, which as a reaction Batman glares at him wondering what is so humorous.

"Yeah dude I'd love to help, but if this Pythena is able to take down people with god like abilities as your friends possessed, what's the point in even trying hahaha. Lets get one thing straight, I'll never back down from a fight...but this is straight up suicide!"

Johnny can't help but laugh a little bit more, what is going through the mind of this Bat guy which makes him think they have any legitimate chance at this. Keeping a straight face while maintaining his composure, bats is now becoming a bit irritated with the same response from basically everyone they've tried to add to this effort so far! Yes it's true that fighters such as Thor, Superman and Wonder Woman were what appears to be destroyed; but there is always a chance.

"You'd be surprised just how powerful the mind can be. It isn't always about physical strength, what a person lacks in that aspect can be made up for in other area's such as scheming."

"That's nice and all, but I'm not sure there is any amount of planning that can help us," Turning away from the Dark Knight, Johnny walks over the countertop pouring himself a cup of iced tea, "All that said, I'll join alongside you guys. I'll do anything to help protect this world."

Turning back to face the capped Crusader, Johnny almost drops his glass to see that he's gone! Running out onto the small balcony, Johnny looks all over but there's no sign of him.

"Dang I had no idea he was that fast...hhhmm I wonder if he's a meta like his buddies?" Johnny asks himself putting a hand to his chin.

Taking a sip of the Tea, John looks down on the city glancing at the various vehicles which pass by down below. Entering back into his hotel room, he slides the door shut locking it closing the curtains. Now he can finally get some shut eye, but first thing tomorrow he'll have to try and get in contact with Liu Kang to confirm what he has just been told.

**Worlds Away**

The absence of the heroes can be felt in some places more than others. Crime rates have increased a good margin and will only continue to go up. More so than the all powerful and mighty being there to stop them; the news of the heroes disappearing at an alarming rate is really what has brought about more criminals who have less fears of being stopped. Really wanting to test their chances of getting away with things.

"This is Susan Baily, bringing you up to the latest. News coming out of Las Vegas, there has been yet another murder to who the police are now calling the Bloodbath butcher! It is believed whoever this individual is, are most likely responsible for the deaths of forty eight victims, all female forty of them under the age of sixteen. Police have yet to name a suspect."

Photos are shown of the most recent victims displaying a small bio. Whoever the Bloodbath Butcher is, most believe it may not be fully human. Some of these murders had happened so fast and in public places, but no sign of the one responsible.

"Also there have been dramatic increases in gang violence as well as robberies; and that is projected to sky rocket. The police force will have their hands busy. This is most likely the result of the wide spread news of heroes like Green Lantern and Thor disappearing."

Sitting in front of his T.V. is Lex Luthor who doesn't really know what to feel with the recent news of no more Superman, and others like him. In some ways it is a good thing, but in others it just isn't the same. Turning off the tube, he gets ready for his business meeting. He's got over another thirty before the business owners arrive, which will give him a little more time to prepare.

"Mr. Luthor there is someone downstairs who would like to speak with you," One of his coworkers enters into the room, "She said it's rather important."

"Let whoever it is know that I'll speak to them during or after the meeting, I don't have time for any of that." Lex replies.

Doing as he's told, the person steps out of the room closing the door behind him. Walking clear across the room Lex takes a seat in front of his computer, noticing that Klint had left him a message. Out in the distance up town is a building which is surrounded by the police, and exiting out of the front entrance with a wide smile on his face is Sabertooth; or others know him as Victor Creed.

"Put your hands in the air Sabertooth, we've got you surrounded there's no chance of you escaping. Turn YOURSELF INNN!" The police chief yells out over the intercom.

In the last week Sabertooth was hired to kill the owner of a weapons industry and in the process three others were taken down who tried to get in his way. Some how the police were able to track him down, knowing this would happen before it did; possibly a snitch in the group.

"I prefer a challenge; give it your best shots copers...hahaha I dear you!" Sabertooth says finding the entire scenario amusing.

All police officers load their weapons on the command of the chief holding back waiting to see what Sabertooth will do. Flipping a couple ft into the air, Victor sticks the landing running toward the officers who instantly begin firing off at him! Surprisingly their bullets stop in place, floating in mid air!

"Everyone look up there! It's MAGNETO!" Another of the officers yells out.

Knowing the position they're now in, the chief orders all of his men to drop their weapons; all of them feeling completely helpless when doing so. Floating down next to Sabertooth Magneto controls the bullets which fall to the ground like a stack of rocks.

"It's good to see you all do the right thing, I'd hate for anyone to get hurt over nonsense. Good day, we'll be getting out of your way now." Magneto says with a wide smile.

The two of them casually walk past the police force, with much of the officers including the chief clinching their fists knowing there is nothing they can do to stop them. Magneto is a top tier mutant, and the weapons they currently have on their person would not be able to harm him.

"Officer Greg; report! Do you have Sabertooth in custody yet?" Someone asks over the chief's police radio.

Totally disgusted he runs over to his police vehicle opening the door and answering the call.

"I'm sorry to say sir, but he got away. One of his mutant buddies showed up, it was a bit too much for us to handle. I had to let him walk, if we tried to fight against them I would have lost a lot of good men."

The whole sequence of events is explained to the higher staff of authority over on the other line. It doesn't make sense to die over something, which you never had a chance in the first place. Over in the city of New Jersey things aren't much better; a random wedding being crashed by Hob Goblin and Firefly who just happened to be passing by. Landing in front of the large vanilla cake with white frosting, Firefly lifts up his mask.

"This stuff sure looks tasty." He says to himself.

No one tries to stop him, all too busy running for their lives from Hob Goblin who throws pumpkin bombs down on the crowd laughing the entire time. Taking the time to cut himself a piece of cake, Garfield Lynn enjoys its sweet taste finishing it in under thirty seconds.

"Hey Hobby when your done you should try some of this...It's really good stuff." Firefly says placing the mask back over his head.

Hollering back over at Firefly, he says he'd rather pass. Boosting back into the air Firefly suggests he and Hob Goblin head out.

"We've had enough fun here; lets stay focused and get back on track toward the main prize."

Throwing down one last bomb Hob Goblin follows him out of the window they came crashing through. Neither can remember the last time they enjoyed themselves this much, being able to get away with just about everything.

"This is the way it should be; not always looking over my shoulder to see Spiderman on his way. Good riddance, I hope wherever he and those other losers disappeared off to never come back." Hob Goblin says.

"I know right, we're truly living it right now. I know I won't be missing the over grown pointy eared Crusader."

Trying to make up for lost time, Firefly increases the speed on his booster to full blast with Hob Goblin doing the same on his glider. Passing by the skyscrapers and buildings Firefly looks down on the people below who look like ants from up this high. Within the city of Philadelphia a swat team surrounds an apartment building, trying to contain two gangs in a shootout against one another.

"Should we move in sir, the longer we wait the more innocents will loose their lives. I'm getting word from the north side of the building that there have already been five casualties of bystanders."

"Just wait a second or so; Eurel should be getting back to us momentarily. He just made his way inside with three other squad members."

Standing next to and in front of their vehicles, for now they'll just have to try and stay patient until they receive word to move forward. Inside the building four of the swat members make their way up a flight of stairs holding up their bullet proof shields. Hearing bumping sounds in a room off to the side, the team charges forward busting through knocking the door open! Standing there is a man who has a hold of a younger teenage guy with a knife to his neck.

"Let go of the kid and put the weapon down!" Eurel demands.

"Don't you come any closer, or I'll cut his neck open, and we'll all watch his blood SPILL TO THE GROUND!" The individual holding the knife yells.

Not wanting to aggravate the man, none of the officers move lowering their weapons again asking him to let go of the victim. Sometimes it can be hard to negotiate with someone who has basically nothing to loose.

"If you kill him there is only one way this will end; and let me tell you, it's not something you want."

"You're right...there is only one outcome."

Pulling the victim in closer he slashes his neck wide open throwing him off to the side through a window where he falls two floors down onto the concrete sidewalk below. Reaching into his pocket pulling out a hand gun; the individual is shot down before he can make another move! One of the swat members communicates with the remainder of the police force outside through an ear piece.

"This is Officer Dickerson; you may now move in. We've also got a wounded civilian who was thrown out of a window on the west side over here, I'm not sure if he survived or not."

Most of what is going on between the two gangs takes place upstairs, and must be stopped before anyone else is killed. Out over sea miles away, travels over ten helicopters which make their way to an island. Within one of those helicopters sits Deadpool buckled up with his eyes closed just listening to some of the other guys talk around him.

"I'm still trying to figure out what they meant by we'll be encountering several rare beasts while in search for the gem stone. If they need this rock so much, you'd think they'd choose to use their professionals."

None of them are too sure just how difficult this first test could turn out to be. Ubu did say there was a good chance that some of them won't make it out of this first stage alive; but many of the guys aren't buying into that at all. That is most likely a motivator to try and get them to do well and stay focused.

"How bout that Talia babe? I wonder what it would take for her to open her legs to me; I'd give that beauty the best ride of her life!"

Others around chuckle having different comments, all trying to speak at once trying to be heard over each other.

"Watch your language, that is my future wife you're addressing!" Another of them says.

His words bring up even more laughs; the group of men continuing to talk amongst each other throughout the ride. Deadpool's eyes open looking out the window to see that they're descending into the island, ready to be given instructions on what each of them will be doing once they land.

**Worlds Away**

It came as no surprise that both Sonya and Jax agreed to aid them in the upcoming battle against Shang Tsung and Shao Khan. From here on out it might get a bit tougher in trying to get other recruits with who is left. It's getting to the point to where all that is left; there could be some trust issues. Walking past an alleyway both Liu Kang and Logan are swooped off of their feet and taken to the rooftops one after the other.

"Where have you been, I thought I told you it would be best if we traveled together. Plus this isn't your home planet, you really don't know your way around." Liu says looking directly at Batman.

"Relax, I found my way just fine. I was also able to get in contact with Cage, he was a bit hesitant at first but he's on board." Batman says.

Liu asks if he gave Johnny a location and or time to meet with them; bats shaking his head saying they can get back on his track when it comes to it. For now they must continue to try and get others to join. Right before their eyes electricity appears forming a figure and in seconds Raiden stands in front of them all.

"I've spoke with Kung Lao, but I'd like to discuss this further with you all back at the temple." Raiden says.

In one flash they're all gone re appearing in the main room/area of the Shalion temple. Kung Lao steps from a corner of the room asking how everything went concerning the plan to gather others to help them in this quest. Liu lets him know that they've got in contact with those closes to them and are now focusing on the ones that aren't so much.

"So I'm taking what Kung Lao tells me is true...if so we're in grave trouble! We must find where Shao Khan is hiding!." Raiden says.

**To Be Continue**


	49. More To Gather

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 49: More To Gather**

The thunder God paces back and forth with a few fingers to his chin trying to make sense of all what has been said. Most problematic for them all, is having no clue of where Pythena is hiding out alongside Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn. Something else which comes to mind is that if they're in any way located in a different realm, and or world he wouldn't be able to make the trip because of his status as the thunder god.

"I'll try and be as much of a help as I can, but there are limits in which even I can't pass. How serious was the damage to your world before you left?" Raiden asks turning to Batman.

In a way both sides have some form of the all powerful element of surprise. For them they have no clue when or where Pythena's attacks will come from; but they've got the advantage of knowing who's pulling the strings. Coming up with enough fire power to put a stop to this will be their first task.

"I'm hoping it is still the way it was before I left. Other than the earth's top defences, their invasion of the world itself hadn't happened or began yet. Hopefully it'll be that way for a little longer." Bats replies.

Patience has always been a strong part of his game, something in which has helped him in his great success over the years. If not for that and his drive/dedication to the mission, he'd no longer be around. Alerting the group that he'd like to speak with the Elder Gods; Raiden teleports out of sight leaving behind a flash of electricity. Re adjusting one of the plates on display off to the side; Kung Lao has more than he can organize with on his mind. Tapping a finger up against the wall which he leans up against, Liu Kang's eyes wonder up to the clock surprised to see that it's 1:23 AM! Time sure does fly by when you're busy.

"Standing around won't help us any, where are we going next. Who's next up that will join by our side?" Kung Lao asks.

Assembling a team will be step one, nothing else matters until that is done. It's sort of like a video game, with lots of different levels, and once you complete one mission or stage you move on to the next level which will eventually lead to the completion of the game. Their situation is very similar to that, in the sense they must do one thing after another which in the end should lead them to a battle against Pythena. Stretching out and yawning, Liu moves away from the wall stepping into the middle of the room.

"None of us will be any good tired and exhausted; I think it's time we call it a night and resume this first thing tomorrow," Knowing the Dark Knight just returned to their world after such a long time ago, it is known he has no place to stay, "The two of you can stay the night here at the Shalion temple; there're two rooms available on the 5th floor."

Neither Wolverine nor Batman know what to say; appreciative of the Mortal Kombat champ's hospitality. Usually bats would argue against such a suggestion, but Liu is right; all of them need to be close to one hundred percent if they're going to be affective. Having no problem with them staying the night here, Kung Lao offers to show them to their rooms.

"Sounds good...you lead the way." Logan replies.

Reaching up and fixing his hat, Kung Lao leads the way with both Batman and Wolverine following. Everyone has that moment where they aren't sure how to explain their feelings toward something or someone; upon meeting someone, or barely knowing one another makes it difficult. He isn't sure why, but somewhere deep inside him...there is no doubt these two are trustworthy. Turning in the other direction Liu heads for his room.

"How many members would you say live here inside the temple?" Batman asks.

Kung Lao leads them down a dark hall up a flight of stairs which has no windows anywhere in sight of thirty ft. radius; the torches hanging from the walls being the only real light brightening the path ahead.

"Good question, I'd guess somewhere between...eight hundred to a thousand. But I could be wrong; we aren't the only one's around. Out to the North and East of us are other clans." Kung Lao replies.

Asking if either of the two clans run things the same as the Shalion temple; Kung Lao answers by saying no. Neither clan is associated with the Shalion temple by any means, but that doesn't mean he's never traveled over to both places. In fact sometimes the Shalion Temple trades different goods with both groups.

"Do you have anyone in mind who we could go after next?" Wolverine asks.

Opening the door in front of them brings forth much more light entering into the main hall of the 5th floor.

"Perhaps Rain or Ermac; but I wouldn't know where to find either of them. They aren't true allies of myself or Liu, but we can't be picky. Heck at this point we might even have to get in contact with Scorpion." Kung Lao says.

Glimpsing out of a window they pass, bats has an immediate reaction feeling a slight chill glide up his back remembering his few encounters with the ninja back at the tourney. It was off of tournament grounds that he tried to kill him; from their last encounter he'd say they've got a mutual respect for the other. Not to say they're friends or buddies; it is far from being that.

"Regardless of what the final team will consist of, we need to make sure we're all on the same side. We can't be fighting against each other." Batman adds.

Liking the point made by the Dark Knight, Kung Lao shakes his head unable to agree more. There is no doubt they'll have to group with certain individuals who may not be one hundred percent trustworthy, but that is a chance they're all goanna need to live with. Not that it's anything new for either of the three; Batman having to team with some of his most hated Gotham foes such as Mr. Freeze in past times.

"Well here we are you two...both rooms are facing each other, you can decide who takes what room how ever you'd like," Kung Lao turns from them both walking in the other direction, "If you need anything I'll be down on floor two."

Both again thank him for letting them stay the night here in his home; the Shalion member out of sight in moments...a similar feeling between them both. Tomorrow at this time, they need to have this group put together, a sense of urgency is what will lead to success. Walking over to his right Wolverine enters into that room while Batman enters into the room across from him. When first entering into the room, Bruce removes the cape and cowl as well as the utility belt from his person taking a seat at the edge of the bed.

"What a nice piece of art." Logan says to himself looking at one of the paintings hanging on the wall.

A good night rest is somewhere near in his future, but there's a bit too much on his mind to call it a night just yet. Steadily making his way over to a sofa located off to the side he takes a seat reflecting on a lot of things.

**Worlds Away**

Exiting off the helicopter, Deadpool takes a look out over the ocean glancing at the moons large reflection over it's surface; light waves brushing up against the shore, bringing comfort to the moment. Turning in the other direction, he follows the rest of the group out onto a wooden deck. All gather around one of the elite League of Assassin member's who will go further into detail on their objection; Ubu and Talia standing off to the side.

"Listen up newbies, I'm going to assign you all a team and then you'll be given further instructions from there."

Getting everyone lined up in an organized fashion each person is given a number from 1-12 setting up the groups which takes no more than two minutes. The speaker goes on by saying it could take them a few hours to recover the gem, which is located deep within the jungle like territory.

"You will set up camp around your assigned team for the remainder of the night, and we'll proceed once the sun rises."

All groups are directed to a specific spot where they'll set up camp; given tents, sleeping bags, flashlights etc.

**Worlds Away**

Opening his eyes to the sunrise that comes through the window, Logan sits up turning his attention to the clock which reads a little after seven. Removing the covers from himself, he gets out of the bed getting fully dressed. Walking past the mirror he stops in place looking at himself for a moment. It's been quiet a while sense he's done anything like this; lately everything has been so fast paced due to the series of events which have been taking place.

"If there is one thing we have, it is hope...Lets just pray that they aren't all dead. We might be faced with bitter victory, even if we do somehow take down Pythena." Logan says to himself.

Running a few fingers through his hair, he turns away from the mirror exiting out of the room through the front door. It would have been best for him to rest up a bit longer, but knowing what they have to get done won't allow for him to rest any longer. Only taking a few steps, one of the doors down the hall opens.

"Good morning to you sir, I was informed we had guests; how'd you sleep? Was it comfortable?" The Shalion member asks.

"I slept very well; thanks for asking. Do you by any chance know if either Kung Lao or Liu Kang have awoke?" Wolverine asks.

Using one arm to hold up the tray which he carries with him, he uses the other in scratching at his chin.

"I'm not certain if Liu is awake, but I'm quiet sure It was Kung Lao who passed in front of me in the main lobby. I'd say he went out for his early morning jog, he usually doesn't go far."

"Thanks a lot, I'll see if I can catch up with him." Wolvie replies.

Picking up speed Wolverine passes by the Shalion Monk again thanking him for the small info. Hopefully he's right in saying that Kung Lao doesn't go very far. He may have been in this world for almost a year, but he really isn't accustomed to this area and honestly hasn't really got around at all. Traveling down a grip of stairs; entering into the main area. It would seem the cleaning crew for the temple is hard at work; two guys vacuuming and a couple others cleaning windows and dusting. Slowly walking down the stairs he doesn't want to disrupt them at all.

"Let Ched and his crew know that they can get ready to bring in the carpet cleaning equipment." One of them says.

Dragging a basket at his side the message delivery guy exits out of the room to communicate the information. Casually making his way past them all, Wolverine exits out of the front door closing it behind him. The sun shines bright with only a few clouds in the sky; the temperature sitting somewhere in the mid seventies. Looking out in the distance, he spots someone about forty five yards away who passes by a bush, figuring it is the one he's looking for.

"Hopefully that's him; I don't feel for going on a search." Wolverine says to himself.

Running out he makes his way over in that direction, and in getting closer realizes it is Kung Lao. The first words out of the Shalion fighter's mouth are that of feedback; asking how Logan slept and if it was comfortable. Wolvie replies giving him a thumbs up approving of his hospitality.

"How long until we go after the next potential recruit?" Logan asks.

"Anytime...but I'd say we wait until Liu and the other fighter from your world awake. If we run into any problems, it is best that we're all together. But I'm all for getting a jump start on things if that's what you'd like to do."

Talking it over for a little, it is decided between them both to get started without Liu Kang and Batman. Close to over a month ago; Kung Lao heard word that Rain was taking part in a private training camp about thirty miles from where they stand. It took a good nights rest for it to come back to his mind. The information was leaked from what he believes to be an inside source/member. It isn't certain that any of this information is true, but it is worth looking into. Rain could be a formidable ally.

"Do you know the exact location of this place?" Wolverine asks.

"Not entirely, but I've got a good idea, wait here...I'll be right back." Kung Lao says.

Quickly racing in the other direction Kung Lao enters back into the temple leaving Logan standing confused. What could he be doing, maybe he went inside to retrieve something that will help them in their search for the one who goes by Rain. Off to his left another of the Shalion Monk members approach him.

"Good morning sir; would you like to try any of theses refreshments?" He asks.

Giving his undivided attention to the person which carries with him a basket of fruits, Wolvie puts on a smile politely declining; thanking him for asking. Patting Wolverine over the shoulder, the Shalion monk goes past him continuing about his own business. Over another minute passes before Kung Lao re appears from the main entrance door. Watching him approach, Logan notices he holds something in his left hand but isn't sure what.

"Alrighty than, we're good to go. I had to recover this map; if I'm right, Rain and the rest of the guys he's with should be located within this vicinity just outside of Tarkada territory." Kung Lao informs.

"What's the plan for transportation, walking will take up too much time." Wolverine replies.

Pointing out a specific spot on the map, which displays a dock; there is a train station up the street from that spot. That is where the two of them will head out first, and then from there they get off at point C which will put them only two miles away from the place.

"Nice find, lets get going." Logan says.

Folding the map, Kung Lao places in into his pocket already knowing which direction they must travel to reach the train station. Once they get off at point C, things might become a bit more interesting. Opening and closing the front gates behind them, in less than forty minutes they arrive to the train station purchasing the tickets at the booth.

"For a change a smooth transition would be nice. For guys like us there's always trouble in the path of trying to get something done." Wolverine says.

The MK fighter hopes what he says happens; Wolvie doesn't lie when saying problems get in the way of objections for people like them. He barely knows anything about this fighter originating from another earth; but completely understands him sharing the same types of problems.

"I have one question about the Pythena woman who hosted the tournament. Is she someone new to you and your teammates, or have you encountered her back on your home world?" Kung Lao asks turning to Wolvie.

"I've never seen her in my life until the day we arrived here in this world. I know just about all you know, concerning her." Logan replies.

Traveling down a hall they turn a few corners before arriving at the spot where the train itself will depart. Seeing that the doors open, both step aboard. Before they're able to sit, a woman stands from her seat who smokes a cigarette, walking past them both blowing smoke right in the face of Kung Lao exiting off with a wide smile on her face. Both look at the other wondering what the meaning of that was. Logan also notices there's a smoke detector located above almost every seat

"Ooooo...kkk." Is all Kung Lao says.

If there is one thing they don't want, it is to arrive to the set location and discover that the rumors of Rain taking part in some upscale training event was just (that) a rumor.

**Nether Realm**

Eyes closed in a deep train of thought; Quan Chi ponders what steps should be taken next given the circumstance. In front of them is a golden opportunity which needs to be taken full advantage of; but up until this point they've been unable to get their hands on the Orb! It has been guarded very well, but that is no surprise. The power which it possess according to what he's heard rivals or even out passes anything he's ever seen.

"Quan Chi do you mind if I have a quick word with you?"

Opening his eyes the sorcerer looks over in the direction of the entrance. Sitting back in his seat, Quan Chi gives his minion the ok to step in. Taking several steps forward the individual stops in front of the table where Quan Chi sits.

"You said you wanted to be kept up to date on all accounts, So I'll start off by saying my squad was able to haunt down and capture the apparent stocker who's been snooping around. As for Scorpion the ninja Spectre, we've been unable to locate him. We're questioning whether or not he's even in this realm currently."

The Sorcerer is told they've got several squads in search of Hanzo. It isn't just him they're after; there have been some suspicious activities from others as well.

"What is the latest on Baraka, have you heard back from him or Reptile yet?" Quan Chi asks.

"We haven't heard from either of them in over a week; but the last I spoke with Baraka he said the woman was going to begin the first phase of her plan. The Orb belonging to her according to Baraka is hidden away well."

Tightening his fists Quan Chi punches at the table top, hating the amount of setbacks and problems surrounding their efforts in trying to resurrect Shinnok.

"You're free to go, update me if anything else happens." Quan Chi says.

"Will do, I'll check with all squad officers if they've got any new info on our suspected targets who may not see things our way."

Bowing down he exits out of the room leaving Quan Chi to his thoughts. So it would appear the woman (Pythena) has most likely already began her attack on this other earth. Through it all she's bound to slip up somewhere; which is when Baraka can get his hands on the Orb. At that point he can bring it back to them and they'll use it to power up Shinnok. Back in Earth Realm Subzero stands outside in the middle of a field observing the rest of the Lin Kuei members who train.

"Good stuff, I'm seeing a lot of improvement from our past session." Subzero comments.

A couple of the members spar against each other, while some stretch and others practice Kata drills which they have been going over for quiet some time. Standing next to Subzero is another member of the Lin Kuei who holds with him a timer; they've found that timing the sessions has made it easier and more efficient to see improvement.

"The Eldest member said he'd like to have us all back at the temple before ten, so we should think about wrapping this all up."

"We'll give them another fifteen before I'll pull the plug on this session. Later I've got to meet back up with Liu Kang and his group to find out the progress of things."

Subz has not yet informed the eldest member of Pythena or anything regarding her plans; and still isn't sure if he will or not. Some things are better kept secret.

**Shalion Temple**

Getting out of bed Bruce stretches out standing only in his boxer briefs and socks looking over at his bat suit which lays on the ground.

"There's got to be something else I can wear, but still conceal my identity."

Batman is his life, it's been that way ever since he donned the cape and cowl; but who knows how many days it could take before they're able to recruit everyone before returning back to his world. The Dark Knight is a symbol of the dark and shadows; during the day he needs to find something else to wear, for as long as he may be here. Making his way over to the window there's a knock at the door behind him.

"Who is it?" He asks turning that way

"Liu Kang sent me, he said we had guests; so I thought you'd like something to eat."

Walking toward the door, he accepts the offer in which the Shalion member enters with a plate of Eggs Bacon, sausage and an orange. Setting it on the table, he asks if there is anything else he can get for him. Taking advantage of a possible opportunity, he asks what sort of clothing they may have; preferably something that will cover his face.

"The only thing I can think of which would fit the description of what you want is one of the Svaz battle uniforms. They're similar to that of Lin Kuei, but not quiet. The only colors we have currently are silver, black or purple."

"Black will do just fine...thanks, I'd appreciate that." Bruce replies.

Before exiting out of the room the Shalion member asks why he'd want to hide his face; Bruce replying with "I have my reasons.", nothing else is said.

**To Be Continue**


	50. Unsuccessful Attempt

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 50: Unsuccessful Attempt**

Sitting back for a good period of time, the train finally arrives to the stop in which they have marked. Getting up out of their seats, both Wolverine and Kung Lao step out of the train onto the sidewalk area passing by others who board. Reaching into his pocket, Kung Lao pulls out the map; both men walking down a set of stairs and a hallway leading them to a dirt road.

"Alright according to the map, if we follow his road up that way it should lead us to the area I have marked here. We should try our best to stay on the east side though; I'd rather not have any encounters with the Tarkada tribe." Kung Lao says.

Folding the directions back up, he places it back into his pocket; both men walking forward. Neither of them are sure what too fully expect when they arrive, but they'll have too be ready just incase things don't go as planned and they're forced to fight; again Rain isn't exactly a close friend.

"I don't know about you, but I'd sure like a cold beer right about now. Not that I need one now; we can try and find a place which sells drinks after we've got in contact with this buddy of yours." Logan says.

"Yeah sure thing...but I'm not at all a drinker. But I do believe there is a place not far from here where you can get one." Kung Lao replies.

Running out in front of them a rabbit hides out in the bushes to the left of them. Neither pay much attention to that having their full focus on finding their next potential recruit. If they're successful in getting him to agree to this; before going after anyone else they'll have to return to the Shalion temple. Some distance away back in the Shalion Temple, Bruce Wayne stands in front of a mirror; having received the Svaz battle uniform from one of the Shalion members just minutes ago.

"This will have to do, good thing it isn't too tight a fit."

Looking down in his right hand, he still holds the mask; bringing it up he lifts it up over his face making sure it is nice and secure, but at the same time not too tight. He rubs a gloved hand over the Chinese lettering located on his left sleeve, taking a look back in the mirror afterward; his dark blue eyes staring back at him. Luckily that's all that can really be seen; it's true no one in this world would recognize him, but keeping his identity secret from those they may possibly add to this team is one reason. Once they return back too his world; that could become a problem if someone in the group decides to turn against them.

"Nice look...I see you're suited up in one of our Svaz attires. What's the reason for this?"

Bruce looks over his shoulder to see that the door to his room has been opened, and standing there in front of him is Liu Kang.

"I'd rather not travel around in broad daylight in the bat suit; aside from the looks I'd get from civilians, I'd rather not go into detail," Walking in the direction of Liu, he stops standing in the middle of the room, "For now lets just go with Chax, a new member to the Shalion Monks."

Leaning up against the wall Liu has been thrown off the tracks a bit, who the heck is Chax and what in the name is Batman talking about?

"Sorry, but I'm a bit confused on exactly what you're trying to say. Aaaah, are you sure you're feeling ok?" Liu asks.

"What I meant was for the remainder of the time that I'm here in this world; if anyone asks, I'm Chax a new member to your temple. Just until we establish a team and return back to my world." Bruce replies.

Whatever his reason for this Liu decides to go with the flow for now; Batman hasn't shown any reasons thus far why he shouldn't trust him. The food in which the Shalion Monk brought earlier, Bruce finished before getting fully dressed. Opening the door fully, Liu Kang asks Chax A.K.A Bruce Wayne to follow him. Looking over in the corner of the bed up against the wall lays the bat suit. Picking up the empty tray he follows him out of the room.

"Did you happen to speak with Wolverine in the last hour or so? I haven't been able to locate he or Kung Lao." Liu Kang asks.

"I wouldn't know, this is my first time leaving the room since last night. It's nothing to worry about, they'll turn up sooner or later."

Traveling clear across the hall, Liu opens a door which will eventually lead to the main lobby. When walking down the several stairs, Bruce asks if the ones in charge of this temple would ever consider investing in elevators. The thought of it almost makes him laugh; honestly not able to picture that whatsoever.

"Good idea, but it'll never happen. Well not in the foreseeable future anyway, the people around here aren't much on technology at all."

Grinning beneath the mask, Bruce has no comment but can understand why things here will stay the same. These people have lived this life for over decades/whenever the temple was first built, and in that sometimes it is best not to change things which will affect your way of life. Going through another door down a set of more stairs, they enter into the main lobby.

"Good morning everyone...did any of you happen to see Kung Lao by any chance?" Liu asks.

Taking a few more steps both he and Bruce step out onto the carpet in the main room. One of the Shalion Monk member's inform Liu that they had last seen him close to over forty minutes ago, adding that Kung Lao had taken a map alongside him.

"Did he travel out alone, or did someone go with him?" Liu Kang again asks.

The individual replies by telling them Kung Lao had left with the other guest who had spent last night here. Neither Liu nor Bruce have to say a word, both thinking the same thing. Kung Lao and Wolverine likely got a head start on trying to recruit another person to this team they're trying to create to combat against their foes.

"Thanks a lot for the information, I might be going out here soon myself if anyone asks." Liu informs.

Walking toward the front door, Liu looks back at Bruce who gets the idea following him out. Waiting for Kung Lao and Wolvie to return would be their best move. If they were to leave now and the other two were to return with them being gone would put them in a similar situation as now.

"Good Morning Liu Kang, in speaking with the Elder Gods they have no knowledge of where Shao Kahn and this new enemy are hiding out. Wherever they may be it is in a realm and or world foreign to this one."

None of that surprises Liu; if he had to guess he'd say they're located in the place where Pythena came from/grew up, but none of them will be able to say for sure. Looking over at Bruce Raiden shows a face of uncertainty; Liu quickly clearing that entire storyline up. Asking if Raiden knows where Kung Lao is at this time, the thunder god replies giving Liu the answer he wanted. Due to his abilities, he's able to teleport almost anywhere he wants and hone in on individuals unless they're using some sort of sorcery to block him out.

"Judging by his current location...I'd say he and Wolverine are on their way to try and meet up with Kabal or Rain. Both if memory serves me correctly should be in that general vicinity." Liu says putting a few fingers to his chin.

"If you'd like to get going, I'll alert Kung Lao when he returns back. I think it would be in our best interest if the two of you try and get another recruit elsewhere while they're doing that." Raiden says.

He couldn't be more right; in fact it is best this way, traveling in pairs will get the job done a lot faster. Bowing down to Raiden Liu Kang turns in the other direction, both he and Bruce walking down the steps onto the grass. Raiden teleports out of sight afterward, neither of the two having a clue where he went off to.

"Since you seem so sure they're on their way to get in contact with Rain. Where does that leave us...who else is out there?" Bruce asks.

Pausing to think about it, Liu knows this person could be a huge gamble; in the past him working at the side of both Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn. It doesn't matter how he feels about this, they'll need to take some chances with those who they may not trust.

"Ermac shouldn't be too hard to find, I'm assuming he's hanging out in one of three old hideouts to Kahn. We must be prepared whenever we're to arrive, I can't say for sure that he won't try and attack us. Though my last few encounters with him, we're " Liu says.

"In coming back here, I never thought it would be easy putting this thing together. In anything there's always obstacles and challenges to go through." Bruce replies.

This will certainly make things interesting if both Ermac and Rain were to join, given the two are enemies. Pointing them out in the right direction, Liu leads the way letting the Dark Knight know they'll be traveling on foot for awhile until they reach the first bus stop. Out in the distance opposite to their current position walks both Kung Lao and Logan who travel up a mountain side surrounded with a lot of color in every direction you look; that being from the grass to the bushes and trees. Putting a hand out Kung Lao tells Logan to stop hearing something up ahead.

"We must proceed with caution, I think we may have found our group." Kung Lao says.

Reaching into his pocket for the map, he unfolds it taking a look to see where they're currently; a smile forming on his face. It would seem they're right around the area where Rain is supposedly hanging out.

"Just a little further up...lets hope this is it."

Kung Lao folds the map back up putting it into his pocket, both he and Logan walking up the hill and looking down on a camp site. Observing several persons who seem too be sparring and another group who meditate; this is looking more and more like the place they've come for. From this spot, there's no sign of Rain.

"Any luck on seeing our guy?" Logan asks.

Kung Lao shakes his head, keeping his eyes open and staying alert.

"Not just yet, but I know he's got to be here; somehow I can feel it." Kung Lao says.

Not sure what he should be looking for, Logan asks for a small description of Rain on what he may look like. The Shalion member gives him a brief description/visual of what he should be looking for, also adding that the ninja was in the tournament. Wolvie doesn't remember seeing him, but he doesn't really remember a lot of the contestants, given there were so many of them. Observing someone dressed in purple emerge from a tent, Kung Lao smiles.

"Looks like we didn't come all the way out here for nothing...lets go." Kung Lao says.

Trying to grab hold of Kung Lao Logan is unsuccessful, watching the MK fighter run forward down the hill. It would have been better had they discussed there approach instead of just intruding this private session which is happening down in front of him. Turning in the direction of the hill Rain looks up spotting Kung Lao who comes his way. Most everyone stops what they're doing; the attention shifting over to one of Bo Rai Chu's students.

"I'm glad I was able to find you Rain," Kung Lao comes to a stop in front of him, "Our world as we know it is in danger once again. I come in asking for your help to stop this new threat."

Going as quickly as he can, Kung Lao gives him the inside scoop on what has happened starting from the events back at the tournament. Getting no movement or reply from Rain after finishing, gets Kung Lao a little bit worried. You'd think he'd at least have a few questions.

"I've already known about all of that." Rain finally speaks.

A chill travels through his entire body, heart racing faster than normal looking around to see the men who stood around come up surrounding him. If Rain already knew about this all, that could only mean one thing!

"I'll give out a prize to the one who can bring me the Shalion Monk's head. Consider this your first full test," Rain turns away from his men looking back at Kung Lao, "I've worked for Kahn for quiet some time now, and it won't be changing!"

Still hiding out behind a large rock, Logan shakes his head not feeling surprised at all that this blew up in their face. He had no idea it would be this severe; just their luck, they try and recruit someone who's already associated with the enemy...just great! Moving from where he leans, Wolverine stands sprinting down the hill flipping into the air and landing in the middle of the circle next to Kung Lao unleashing the blades from his knuckles.

"Gentlemen, it would seem the Shalion Monk brought a friend...take him out as well and I'll throw in a bonus." Rain informs.

Not waiting another second the attack begins on the two fighters who have got themselves into an unlucky predicament. If there is one thing they can try and gain out of this error, could be to hurry and defeat these enemies and try and find out where Pythena is from Rain.

"Stay still so I can cut you tongue out!" One of them says.

Kicking the blade out of his grasp, Kung Lao drop kicks the person; Wolverine stabbing into another of them throwing the person off to the side slashing another of them in the face. Taking off his hat Kung Lao throws it out like a boomerang connecting with the head of an attacker; the individual falling immediately. Kung Lao walks over pulling it out of his head placing it back over his.

"Way too easy." Kung Lao says to himself.

One guy comes from behind putting a choke hold on Wolverine who easily breaks out of it tossing the attacker over his shoulder onto the ground stomping over him. Another of them swings a machete at Kung Lao who performs his spiral spin knocking the individual off balance following it up with an uppercut. With the passing of another minute the entire group is defeated, both turning their attention to Rain who is...GONE!

"Figures, that's the way it always seems to go." Logan says rolling his eyes.

"He might have got away, but that doesn't mean one of these guys doesn't know something." Kung Lao says.

Looking around, Kung Lao searches for one of them who may still be conscious. As it has been so far for them...no luck, they're all out cold. Inserting the claws back into himself, Logan makes his way over to a few of the tents to see if there is anything important which could aid them. Searching for a period of time and finding nothing, he returns to the side of Kung Lao.

"How's about we go get that beer? Afterward we can go after our next recruit on the list, unless you want to return to the Shalion temple first." Wolverine says.

Putting on half a smile Kung Lao has no problem with doing that, though he certainly won't be getting anything for himself.

"Lets get going, we can't afford to waste any time." Kung Lao says.

**Worlds Away**

Fast asleep a large ringing sound comes from outside his tent; Deadpool pulling the covers off his body getting fully dressed. Exiting out the first thing which comes into his line of sight is someone who stands close by shore blowing into some sort of horn. Fully stepping out of his tent he makes his way in that direction.

"If everyone could gather around here so we can begin; I'd rather not have to repeat myself more than once if possible." The speaker for the League of Assassins says.

Not everyone is there right away, the process taking over five minutes before all the gathered members are dressed and stand around the speaker. Behind him is both Ubu and Talia who let him conduct the entire thing. Each person gets into the group they were assigned last night, it is than that each individual member within every single group is given a weapon of choice. They're given a choice of three types of firearms, sword, bow and arrows, or a flamethrower! All throughout the groups several different weapons are selected by separate individuals.

"Haha, you picked a sword...hahahaha. Boy you're a funny guy, of all the choices you pick a blade over the other choices?"

Deadpool ignores one of the members in his group, attempting to warm up swinging the sword around trying to get a feel for it.

"It doesn't matter which weapon any of us choose, the wielder will ultimately decide how effective it can be." Deadpool says.

Others around try out the weapons which they received taking a minute or so to get accustomed the choice they made. Asking the speaker for the League of assassins to step down Talia comes forward.

"As you all know your main task is to recover the gem stone; the first group who's successful in doing that will receive a reward. But all of you who're able to reach the location of the gem stone alive will advance to the next stage." Talia says.

Gathering the groups into military like vehicles, Elite League of assassin members drive them off in different directions. Each groups starting point will be away from others, but all of them will have to travel around the same distance from their starting positions. The vehicles which are being used were brought on the island by boat. Dropping each group off at their checkpoint with a map to the location of the cave where the gemstone awaits, the drivers return back to the shore side, where camp was set up.

"How many of them do you think will make it through this?"

"Hard to say, but I'd be surprised if it's over ten." Talia replies.

The League of Assassin member smiles beneath his mask turning from her and walking out the other way, speculating to himself how this entire thing will turn out. Looking at his reflection through the shiny blade, Deadpool is grabbed from behind by one of his group members.

"You need too pay attention; if we're to get to this rock before any of the others we'll need to do it as a team."

Setting the sword down at his side, Deadpool gets into sort of a huddle with the rest of his group. Luckily for them the driver who dropped them off at this spot marked it down on the map as well. This should help in making this scavenger hunt manageable. Also on the map is the exact location of the gemstone.

"Ok it looks like if we go out that way and continue north it will lead us to a small river which we should have no problems crossing. Once we get through that we'll have to travel up these set of hills through a lot of forest area which will eventually lead to the cave. Gentlemen...we've got a lot of ground to cover, so lets get started."

Keeping the map out the assembled team begins their journey walking out into the forest area being surrounded by so much green. Not getting very far in they come to a stop in front of a mango tree; Deadpool jumping up and slicing a few down for the group, each of the three getting two each; Deadpool only getting one for himself.

"Ghee so far this place doesn't seem so bad, but who knows; maybe it'll get tougher as we progress. The way they spoke back there, made it seem like we were going to be traveling through some type of apocalypse." One of them says.

Traveling up a little further one of them stops the group in saying he heard something moving in the bushes somewhere in the general area. Another of them insists that it is probably nothing more than a squirrel.

"Come on lets continue, I'm sure it's nothing."

Walking ahead of the group holding out his machine gun, something leaps out of the bushes off to his left resembling that of a raptor taking him down to the ground! Running out with the sword in his grasp, Deadpool is knocked off to the side being tail whipped by what appears to be a dino. Burying it's teeth into the neck of the fallen individual, it pulls back with blood splatter everywhere.

"Holy crap! Hang on in there, we'll get him off of you."

The raptor moves it's attention from the guy who lays on the ground over to the other three. Sprinting forward at full speed it knocks the hand gun out the grasp of another of Deadpool's group members. Picking up the sword Deadpool slashes at the beast from it's blind side, cutting it open in the area of it's ribs! Roaring out it makes a quick retreat; none of them going after it; instead making their way over to their injured teammate.

"Hey Dan can you hear me? Are you alright?"

Blood continues to pour out of his neck, it is soon confirmed to them that he's no longer alive; eyes wide open, no movement...not even a blink. Deadpool is the one to bend down and close them. Now they can see what she meant by all of them wouldn't make it out alive.

"I'd say our friend here really got nailed, but life goes on too a living story and so do we. If he felt any pain, it wasn't for long." Deadpool says.

One of them picks up his weapon; the three of them continuing on but even more on guard than before.

**Worlds Away**

Walking for over some time Kung Lao enters a bar alongside Logan; a waitress leading them over to one of the booths located next to a window. Wolvie orders a light beer, while Kung Lao orders a bacon cheese burger with fries and a sprite. Taking their order she walks off into the kitchen area.

"Are you sure you don't want something to eat? Money isn't an issue, besides we're going to need to be at one hundred percent."

"I told you, I'll be just fine. I'm not very hungry." Logan replies.

Sitting in silence for a while both of them have there eyes glued to a large T.V. screen displayed a couple ft away from where they sit; currently on the sports channel. Returning with their drinks in a short amount of time, she lets Kung Lao know it won't be too long before his food is ready. Asking if they need anything else, both reply with no. Leaving them afterward she makes her way over to another table to help out customers who just walked in.

"Just so we didn't come all the way here for nothing, before we return to the Shalion temple...there is a guy by the name of Kabal that we can try and meet up with." Kung Lao says.

"Sounds like a plan."

Having searched the first of Shao Kahn's hideouts, Liu Kang and Bruce come to the second of them. Entering through the front entrance and walking through the place; there are various spider webs and dust all around the area. Walking over in front of a book shelf, Bruce rubs the cobwebs and dust from the front cover.

"Hhhmm, I'd say Kahn had a strange selection in taste for books considering the type of guy he seems to be." Bruce says.

He wouldn't guess the emperor would be into space shuttles and traveling through space. Who knows, maybe these aren't his at all; Shao Kahn has had a lot of people work for him. As a surprise to both of them, Bruce is grabbed being thrown into a wall across the way! But there is no one in sight, which leads them to believe whoever it is must be in some type of camouflage.

"What in the! Liu can you see anyone?" Bruce yells out.

The champion of Mortal Kombat has no answer for that; in moments Bruce is grabbed by his neck and lifted up close to thirteen ft in the air and held in place! Liu Kang can do nothing but just stand in place not knowing what to do.

"Tell me what this is all about or I'll snap his neck."

A voice speaks from the darkness, but Liu isn't positive which direction it is coming from. Making himself visible from a dark corner of the room, is the one they came in search for. Making his way over in that direction Liu informs him that they aren't here to fight, but rather in seek of his help. Using his telekinesis, Ermac lowers Bruce to the ground.

"Alright than, I'm listening. But before you begin, I'd like to know who your pal is over here. I don't believe I've ever seen him before?" Ermac asks.

"His name is Ba...I mean Chax; a new member to the Shalion Monks. He's been with us for about two full month's now. But our reason for being here was to find you; there's a threat against Earth realm, and we're going to need as much help as we can get.

With crossed arms, Ermac doesn't ask questions; listening to all of what is said by Liu Kang.

**To Be Continue**


	51. One More To Go

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 51: One More To Go**

Jumping over what appears to be some sort of dinosaur with a wing span close to over seven ft adding up to fourteen, Deadpool isn't really sure what to think of this mission or even this group who call themselves the League of assassins. It is now becoming more and more clear that he should have just stuck to going solo; something seems shady about this group in general.

"Do any of you need help?" Deadpool asks slashing at the Dino which fly's toward him, barely dodging his blade, "We can't afford to loose another out of our group."

"Don't worry comrade, We can hold our own; just worry about keeping yourself alive. We're going to need all three of us if we plan to successfully reach that cave." One of them says.

That is something he couldn't agree more to; after loosing their first guy he knew they'd probably be in for some surprises involving the overall surrounding. But the longer they've been out in this jungle like environment, these random encounters with the animal life of this massive island has really picked up.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but who gets the feeling we're in the next filming of Jurassic Park! Lets just hope the script writer has us surviving through this, I'd like to be alive in time for dinner." Deadpool says before being knocked off to the side.

Both his group members still aren't sure what to make of Deadpool; these things are trying to kill them, yet Deadpool seems to be treating this entire ordeal like it's some kind of game. If there is any fear inside of him, it doesn't show at all; in fact it almost feels as though he's really enjoying this! It's good to have him on their squad, it almost seems he was born for moments like this. Out of nowhere the ground beneath them shakes, giving them the idea that something big is coming.

"Brace yourselves for the main boss guys...I think Godzilla is on his way and he doesn't sound happy." Deadpool says flipping back onto his feet.

Looking in the same direction, all of them observe as something resembling a Tyrannosaurus Rex busting through the surrounding trees!

"And they say the Lion is the king of the jungle; I think that needs to be re evaluated. Seems like a good day for fast food."

Taking off without warning Deadpool sprints off further into the jungle; his teammates getting the idea after a few moments following. The huge Dino follows as well but seems to loose them hearing gun fire in another direction heading out that way. It is hard for any of them to believe what they're going through! Dinosaurs have been extinct for a few million years! Perhaps these things which attack them are robots and or androids. That wouldn't make sense, because during one of their encounters back there, when shooting one of them down there was blood everywhere.

"Can't wait till this is all over so we can get the heck off of this island." One of them says.

Things will only get worse the more time spent in here, at the rate they're being attacked it isn't given that any of them will make it out of here alive.

"Do either of you still have the map?" Deadpool asks looking over his shoulder still in stride.

One of them replies giving him the answer "Yes" which is good to hear, the last thing they need is to be lost in this place, having no idea where to go. Out in the city of New Jersey a huge group of police officials sit within a room discussing the several issues of the city; including this up and coming serial killer who has now been labeled as the Blood bath butcher. Seemingly skipping from city to city and back. It isn't known if it is just one person committing these crimes, but the way a lot of the bodies have been left suggests it may not be human.

"There's been a huge increase in violence all around us, and I think we all know why, so I won't go into that bit of detail. If things continue to spiral in the wrong direction like they have, we might have to get outside help."

"We need to keep everything under control so that it doesn't get to that, this isn't the only city suffering. Just check the news, it is the same almost everywhere, and will only get worse if we don't do something about containing the situation." another of them says.

There have been talks of this entire problem all around, but fixing it won't be an easy task. For now they'll need to try and fix it with the current women and men they have right now. Outside help isn't necessary.

"What about our supernatural unseen unknown serial killer. I find it hard to believe that not a single person has seen a thing...I mean come on the guy has killed over forty people! And your telling me no one has even gotten a glimpse of him?"

"Him you say. Who's not to say it's a she; hell we don't even know if it's human. We could be dealing with one of those meta's."

The room goes silent for a moment, the mentioning of a Meta brings up the tough truth what has happened recently with what was supposed to be the heroes/some believed to be saviors of this world.

"We'll leave this Blood Bath Butcher up to the detectives, we'll have our main focus on the growing criminal activities."

Aside from the growth in crime rates, the biggest story which captures the main headlines in the news is the serial killer anyone has yet to identify or even see.

**Worlds away**

All information has been given to Ermac; the MK combatant standing without a word, neither Bruce nor Liu having a clue how he'll react or if he'll even let them leave freely; if he so happens not to be interested in helping them.

"So both Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn have formed an alliance with the woman who orchestrated the most recent Mortal Kombat tournament. I remember her...someone with her beauty; you'd never gu...but than again those are the most dangerous of them, it would seem." Ermac says.

Walking in the other direction, the ninja made from those of fallen souls paces back and forth thinking deeper into the matter at hand. By the sounds of it what the trio has planned won't benefit anyone, not even someone like him and that is saying a lot.

"How soon will it be before we travel over to the world of Batman? Where is he hiding out, shouldn't he be here with the two of you?" Ermac asks.

"So does this mean you've agreed to join us in our quest to put a stop to the evil trio?" Liu Kang asks.

Ermac shakes his head letting them know he's all in and ready to go whenever they so choose. Again asking where the Dark Knight lurks, Liu replies by saying he's helping out with their efforts else where.

"I'm not exactly sure what the status is with Kung Lao, as far as getting in contact with Ra...I mean our other contact." Liu says.

Making his way toward the exit Liu asks if Ermac would like to follow or stay here until they've got everything sorted out and ready to go. Still unsure of what is fully going on, Ermac decides to travel alongside Liu Kang and Chax/Bruce. Inside the hideout of the Panda Masters, a couple of the top members meet in a back room, including Sektor and Cyrax.

"Our encounter with Subzero yesterday evening will not go unpunished; how he and his friends were to escape...I'm not sure, but it is our job to make sure something like that doesn't happen again." Sektor says in his robotic tone.

Other than Subzero and Batman, neither Cyrax nor Sektor had any idea who the woman or the other guy was with the two. If they so happen to get in the way again, they will be dealt with. Their only business is with the Lin Kuei and Subzero, getting the weaponry blue prints from the clan will be their toughest task yet.

"So what's the plan, take out Subzero first, and than go after his clan? Or are we going to knock them all off in one sitting?" One of the member's ask.

"Our goal isn't to take down the Lin Kuei, we just need to get our hands on some of the information they hold." Cyrax tells.

All listen in as the specs for the next shipment are given which include the time and place for the next shipment. Being apart of this group, all involved must pay attention to detail in order to be successful and make their way up the latter on rank and status amongst the Panda Master members.

"Good, the meeting will proceed in the next twenty so make it fast whatever you choose to do in that time. Hideakin has some important announcements for all of us." Sektor informs.

All who sit, stand from their seats taking advantage of the opportunity to stretch their legs; most exiting out of the room. Returning back to the Shalion temple empty handed, Kabal was nowhere to be found. Kung Lao wonders if maybe the certain MK participant has moved locations, or he could possibly be on a mission which is elsewhere.

"Any idea where your buddy could be located...I mean would it really be that crucial if we were to loose him to this?" Logan asks.

"Kabal would be a valuable part to this team, but if we're unable to find him it won't put a huge damper in our efforts." Kung Lao replies.

Both of them feel the same way, their efforts have been a huge waste of time and are still in the same position they were last night. Stepping through the front door Kung Lao is immediately notified of Liu Kang taking off; the Shalion fighter already knowing why. He just hopes Liu has better success than what he and Wolverine experienced.

"Were you able to find what you were in search for?" On of them asks.

"We actually came up empty, but that's the way it'll be some times. Once Liu returns we'll try and get back at it." Kung Lao replies.

All in the room have no clue what he refers to, what is he going to be getting back at. Aside from Raiden, none of the village members are aware of what's going on and it is probably best it stay that way. The next thing they need is having panic and rumors spreading all around.

"Would you like to share what you and Liu Kang are up to? You've got some of us worried."

"If there's one thing I can assure you...that is not to worry, we're both fine. No one is in danger, we're simply just in search for something ancient." Kung Lao quickly says coming up with something off the top of his head.

To his relief it works, most everyone goes back to what they were doing; the attention no longer on him. Following Kung Lao into one of the kitchens, and being offered a glass of orange juice, Logan declines.

"When was the first time your path crossed with Shang Tsung or Shao Kahn. Guys with that kind of power don't just walk the streets in your daily life." Wolvie asks.

It doesn't surprise him to hear his first meeting with either of them was through Mortal Kombat, maybe not in the ring but somewhere in the event itself. In asking how long the tournament has been around; Logan is intrigued to hear it started centuries ago! It has truly been a long lasting event which has pretty much become tradition at this point.

"Is there anything else you'd like to know? I've got plenty of stories if you're interested." Kung Lao makes known.

"Maybe another time, we need to try and stay focused on the main goal."

Side tracking is something they must prevent, it'll only slow them down. Their wait is short lived; Liu coming through the front door alongside some unknown and...Ermac! The champion of MK asks for both Kung Lao and Wolverine to follow him outside. All five do just that, but Liu takes Kung Lao off to the side explaining to him the story behind Batman, and that he needs to go with him as being Chax for now.

"Is he wearing one of our temple's battle uniforms, it sure does look familiar?" Kung Lao asks.

"Yes that is correct, but you must go with this for now. It won't be for too long." Liu makes be known.

Shrugging his shoulders Kung Lao doesn't have a problem with it, but does wonder what the reasoning for this may be. That is something he'll have to find out later. Before anything else, Liu asks what happened in their search for Rain and (or) Kabal. Shaking his head, Kung Lao informs that neither attempt was successful and that he will explain later. Walking out a little, Liu turns to the entire group clearing his throat before speaking.

"There really isn't much more we can build upon; I'd say the team is set in stone. We've got the five of us, Kitana, Subzero, Johnny Cage, Jax, and Sonya. Unless there is someone I'm missing, I'd say this is the best it'll get." Liu says.

Everything goes silent for a few moments until Kung Lao takes a few steps forward.

"What about Scorpion?"

Hearing the particular name causes Liu to jump a little; how could they forget about the ninja spectre. Earlier they already discussed him as a potential recruit, but through it all they must have forgot. In the past Scorpion has been a foe, but than he's also been a help to them. Through the years of the Mortal Kombat tournament, Scorpion's main cause has been fueled by rage and revenge related to the events which took away his family.

"Adding Hanzo Hasashi to your team would be ideal."

All look off to the side; Raiden standing in place appearing out of nowhere tons of electricity surrounding him. Logan and Bruce may not know a whole lot about Scorpion, but the remainder of the group knows just how valuable he could be.

"I take it Ermac has decided to join your efforts?" Raiden asks.

Kung Lao updates the thunder god informing him that is indeed the case. It's unfortunate to find when trying to add Rain; the ninja had been working with the enemy the whole time, not to mention the failure in trying to locate Kabal. They definitely scored big in landing Ermac, his fighting skill and other abilities will contribute greatly.

"It is decided than...once we're able to get in contact with Scorpion, if he chooses to join us or not; it'll be time to jump dimensions. Lets just hope he cares about protecting this realm as much as we do." Liu Kang says.

Ermac remains silent throughout, becoming more and more anxious by the minute. In joining this team; should also give him an opportunity to test his skills outside of the ring against foreign enemies. From what he heard involving these guys working with Pythena, it is still a question how tough it truly could be.

"So how do we reach or get in contact with Scorpion. Do any of you know where he stays or hangs around?" Bruce asks.

"We'll have to leave it to Raiden...Scorpion can be a tricky one. He's one of those types of people who jumps realms frequently, which makes it tough to track him." Liu replies.

**Worlds Away**

Sitting back with both hands in his lap, Tony Stark looks out the window of the limo tapping a finger. It's been a good amount of time since he's been face to face with the particular business man he's on his way to meet up with. It wasn't explained over the phone what this meeting would be about, but he has a few ideas.

"How much longer?" Tony asks lowering his shades.

"It's just up the street, the wait won't be but a second." The driver replies

Pulling up in front of the building, someone who sits up in the passenger seat next to the driver exits out, coming around and opening the door for Mr. Stark. Stepping out onto the sidewalk fixing his tie, Tony lets them know he won't be longer than fifteen minutes.

"We'll be right around the corner in the parking lot...just call when you're finished."

Giving a slight nod, he travels toward the front entrance which opens automatically being motion censored. Just as they said, the driver to the billionaire moves the vehicle from the no parking zone. Glancing around he approaches a front desk where someone sits typing; going over something he has no clue of.

"Excuse me, but I'm here to speak with Klint Gersayer. If you don't already know I'm Tony Stark, Klint asked that I meet him here over a few days ago." Tony says

"Hold on just a sec, it'll only take a minute or so for me to search our database."

Having no problem with it, he steps off to the side looking down at his watch hoping this doesn't take up too much of his time. In no more than a minute, the scheduled meeting is found in their system.

"The elevators are just over there, Klint is on the third floor."

Thanking the person, Tony heads out in that direction entering into the one closes to his position. Arriving on the floor, he steps out walking down the hall having a good idea where Klint's office is located. Standing in front of a tall door down the hall is two men dressed in suits; one silver and gray, and the other in black with a red tie.

"Good to see you've arrived...Mr. Gersayer awaits you inside."

Both men move from where they stand opening the door to Tony who makes his way in clearing out his throat. Standing from his desk, Klint walks over shaking hands with the man responsible for Stark industries. One of the security people close the door behind the two of them.

"I must say Mr. Stark, I'm flattered to see you actually showed," Klint turns in the other direction looking out a window, "Would you like something to drink Mr. Stark."

Tony declines saying that he'll be just fine, and is ready to hear what Klint has to say. A smile forms on his face; Klint walking over and pouring himself a drink taking a quick sip before setting it down.

"I'm sorry my assistant Emma couldn't be here, I haven't been able to get into contact with her in the past two days. Hopefully she wasn't hurt in the events which have been taking place as of late."

Tony makes it known that he's already met the woman he speaks of, knowing her on a somewhat personal level. Taking a seat over on the sofa, Klint tosses a newspaper over the table top. Reading the headline, Tony's eyes broaden a bit.

"Zelsztech and Lex Corp, moving closer toward PARTNERSHIP!" Tony says raising his voice.

Klint enjoys this moment more than any other he can remember as of recent, the expression on the face of Tony brings new energy to him.

"Once Lex Luthor and I make this thing official, your little company along with Gill Saucer and Wayne Enterprises will be a second thought. You can't say I didn't give you the option Mr. Stark, and now you will be in the rearview looking on."

Lifting up the paper, he reads through it a bit; his fists quickly tightening at the material. Why would Klint call him here for something like this? There must be some other reason.

"Surely you didn't just call me down here for this...frankly this has nothing to do with my company. My line of business is different, so if you don't have anything else I'm out of here."

"Actually I do have something, so take a seat so we can talk like gentlemen."

Tossing the newspaper back onto the tabletop thinking to himself on what he should do. He's already made it perfectly clear there will be no partnership with Stark Industries. Walking over to take a seat, the reverberations of screams and banging sounds echoes from all directions. Jumping from where he sits, Klint races toward the window with Tony following.

"What in the hell is going on out there!" Klint yells out.

Moving away from the window, Gersayer goes for the nearest phone asking the guys downstairs what exactly is going on. No one is able to give him very many details, truly unsure of what is going on themselves.

"Stay here...I might be able to do something." Tony says running for the exit.

Klint reaches out trying to grab hold of him, but has no luck deciding to let him go. Getting back on the phone, Klint asks for his people in the main security center to try and focus in on what is happening outside using the surrounding cameras they set up.

"Whatever it is, make sure this won't be a problem for us."

Following what he says, all off duty security officials are alert, some even stepping outside in front of the building attempting to get a good look at what is happening. Sprinting down the hall and entering into the elevator; Tony gives his guys a call letting them know he's on his way down. With the doors opening he ends the call placing the phone back into his pocket, having the feeling things are about to get very interesting.

"Hey where are you going, it isn't safe out there. I'd advise you stay inside until things cool off outside, the police should be on their way." The person sitting behind the desk says.

"Don't worry about anything, I'll be just fine."

Just as before the automatic doors open, but the limo is nowhere in sight. It only takes a few moments before the vehicle pulls up in sight right in front of him. If he remembered to do so, one of his Iron suits should be located in the back trunk.

"Unlock the trunk!" Tony yells out to the driver.

With the sound of a click the back unlocks opening on it's own. Running around the back of the vehicle a missile seemingly comes out of nowhere connecting with the front of the limousine exploding the vehicle sky high in flames; Tony being tossed back in the other direction! His head smashes into the side of a light post knocking him out immediately! More screams are heard throughout the area with various civilians being shot down.

"Damn! This surely isn't good for business."

Klint can't believe what he's witnessing outside his window; how could something like this happen in this part of town. Things are really taking a turn for the worse. His heart skips even more realizing Tony Stark lays down on the pavement below, bleeding from his head and other parts of his body. The crime is picking up on all cylinders, and soon nowhere will be safe. Out in the city of Gotham, a group of men meet behind a construction sight which has temporary been put on hold. All of them wear similar black uniforms with shades and hats.

"From what I can tell, we're all here...now if you could all follow me this way."

Everyone follows the individual having no questions at all, already knowing what to expect from this meeting. Traveling down a relatively steep hill, all of them enter into a slightly small building making sure they aren't being watched. Settling into their places the speaker of the group sits at the end of the table.

"As you all should already know, it would appear that the unidentified beasts who the newscasters worldwide have been broadcasting twenty four seven got rid of this city's very own Dark Knight. But we must realize that the rest of the gangs in Gotham know that as well, everyone will be fighting for power and territory with this news getting out. No more Batman means this city is up for grabs."

No one interrupts what the speaker has to say understanding the different points he makes. Just because Batman is gone, that doesn't mean the police will just bend over; in fact they'll most likely crack down even more on things! Whatever the police may do, they're no Batman.

"I also thought you all should know there was a Robin, and or Red Robin sighting just last night; possibly Nightwing as well. All three are associates of the bat, and need to be eliminated out of the picture in order for our plans to run smoothly."

"Hahaha, I don't know about any of you but Batman's bitches don't scare me at all. Excuse my language, but lets get real...the boy wonder is laughable."

Standing from his seat, the speaker slams his fist over the table top making it clear that they cannot underestimate Batman's teammates who've been left behind. It's true none of them are the Capped Crusader, but they surely must know almost if not all of his tactics.

"On a good note I spoke with our contact in Arizona, who informed me our upgrade at weapons will be sent in within the week."

They must gain control of the Gotham streets, if successful in doing that there will be a lot of money to be made. It won't be easy once they end up on the police forces radar, not to mention other organized crime units and gangs.

**To Be Continue**


	52. Almost Ready For Return

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 52: Almost Ready For Return**

The news of Tony Stark being hospitalized spreads fast throughout the nation hitting the hearts of many; knowing just how bad things are becoming. Not even the richest of them will be safe; some are truly beginning to consider the end of the world is upon them. Out with a couple of friends inside a restaurant is Helena Bertinelli who reads the headlines of the incoming breaking news. Standing from where she sits, Helena informs her friends she needs to take a bathroom break; waving her off they continue talking amongst one another. Pushing the chair in, she walks past several other tables before exiting out the front door. Distressing news sometimes calls for fresh air and a little alone time.

"Things are really getting out of contain," Pacing around for a few moments, Helena leans up against a wall, "Ghee I wish I could get in connection with Batman or Nightwing. But there is no way of contacting either of them in daylight."

The only time she's ever seen Tony Stark was through T.V. He has done a lot of good involving the military, not to mention being a true fighter in every sense of the word; using his money to help others, locking in on to criminals through his suit of Iron. Just like any other billionaire he's held charities to raise money for smaller businesses.

"This shouldn't be bothering me, but for some reason it is. I've never even met the guy…so why am I feeling this way."

Deliberating on the matter, she grasps what really gets under her skin isn't this specific event itself, but rather the message it sends. Perhaps in the next month or so things will start straightening out; that mainly being criminals. Moving away from the wall she makes her way back inside to where her friends await her.

"Is everything alright Helena? You look a little under the weather?"

"Don't worry about me; work has just been a bit stressful. But I have the next three days off, so I'll make it fine." Helena says taking a seat.

Killing some time in waiting for their food to arrive, the group changes the subject talking about the upcoming music awards set to take place this weekend. Moments later one of the workers comes around pouring and filling their glasses of water.

**City of Seattle**

Positioned in front of a mirror is a teenage girl who stands at 5'7" with blond hair which passes by her shoulders a couple inches as well as dark green eyes; brushes her hair, placing a pink bow over the top to match her pink dress. Executing slow strokes over her lips, the pink lipstick is what comes last; her putting on a smile twirling around. Not even a second later there is a knock at her door. Turning in that direction she asks for whoever it is to come in.

"Hey sis…thought I'd let you know that Mark just got here and is waiting for you in the living room downstairs." Her brother informs.

"Quick, how do I look?" She asks.

Her brother gives her the thumbs up before moving out of the path of her doorway walking down the hall to his own room. Gradually walking toward the door she exits out, journeying down the hall and a flight of stairs into the front room.

"Good to see you Kristine, you look gorgeous. Let's get going so we can meet up with everyone after lunch." Mark says

Feeling warm inside from his comment, Kristine takes his hand letting him lead the way. Yelling out she says goodbye to her brother who doesn't reply. Mark asks what the meaning for that is; Kristine guessing that he's doing one of two things involving listening to his music or watching T.V.

"You don't have to worry Kristine; we'll have a good time. I've had our reservation made from a week ago, so there shouldn't be any problems."

Wrapping both her arms around his as they advance to the car she rests her head over his shoulder. Walking ahead of her he opens the door to the passenger side closing it after she's settled. Coming around he gets into the driver's side starting up the vehicle and taking off.

"What time do you expect your parents to be home?" Mark asks.

"My dad should be home sometime around five, and my mother usually comes in shortly after that. It won't be a problem, as long as I'm home before ten tonight."

Keeping his focus on the road, Kristine moves over a little leaning off to the side and giving him a kiss on the cheek and as a result he grins. In less than twenty minutes they arrive in front of their destination. Both depart from the vehicle holding hands making their way inside. They're promptly escorted to a booth next to a window which was reserved just for them.

"You can get whatever you want, but I wouldn't decide too quickly; there are a lot of great choices you should browse over." Mark tells.

Other than today he's only been inside this restaurant on two other occasions. Taking his advice she skims over the numerous choices, as does he. By time the waiter makes his way over to where they sit, both have made up their minds on what they would like to order. During the process of this Kristine notices someone staring at her from outside the window across the street. The character exhibits red/burgundy hair, grinning as the two of them make eye contact.

"What would you like to drink miss?" The waiter asks.

Looking away from the window and up at the worker, she asks for a glass of water. Writing all the information down on a notepad he takes their menus heading for the kitchen area. Glancing back outside the window, the gentleman who stood across the street is now gone.

"Hey Kristine, is everything alright?" Mark asks reaching over and placing one of his hands over hers.

She gives him a slight nod, saying that everything is perfect. That was unquestionably bizarre with what just transpired moments ago. She had never seen that person in her complete life; but the way he smiled at her suggests otherwise. Out in that of another city entering into a bank is Roy Harper, who wears a white shirt with black khakis. It is one of the larger banks in the city, so he has to walk down a hall before reaching the enormous central area.

"I can help you over here sir." A voice calls out.

Pulling an envelope out of his pocket, Roy strolls over in that direction coming to a stop in front of the woman behind the desk.

"I'd just like to make a deposit to my account." Roy says handing her the envelope.

After doing so something grabs his attention off to the side concerning a group of men, who look overly suspicious. Stepping away from the counter Roy informs the woman he'll be back momentarily. Three of the men carry with them elongated black bags. Making sure to keep himself hidden from them he moves in closer attempting to get a closer look at what they're up to. Keeping his eyes glued on them, one of the bags is partially opened revealing piece of an AK42! Having seen enough Roy sprints off in the opposite direction.

"Wait sir, what about your receipt?" The woman calls out.

Roy pays no attention to what she says traveling down the hall. If those guys are truly attempting to rob this bank than why aren't they wearing ski masks or something to conceal their identities? Something just isn't right with this total state of affairs. Roy decides that his best option is to exit out of this depository before changing, due to all the security and cameras. That is the one thing he can't have happen is getting his identity discovered, especially at a time like this with so many of the heroes who were mysteriously taken. To no surprise gunshots are heard from the area he just left picking up speed!

"Everyone get down on the ground right now!" One of them shouts, firing off at the ceiling.

All present within the area do as they're asked falling to their knees. While six of them just stand around with their weapons loaded keeping an eye on everything and everyone, the remainder of the group gathers everyone present in the area to a specific region in the room.

"If all of you are cooperative no one will get hurt." One of them says.

The managers of the building are taken from the main group and ordered to fill up the six bags. One of them is successful in hitting one of the security buttons located under a table top. Luckily none of the men carrying the weapons saw this action. In over another three minutes the bank is surrounded by police vehicles along with swat teams. Standing next to his vehicle the commander of the officers asks for the bank's phone number. It doesn't take long for that bit of info to reach him. Moment's later one of the phones inside the building rings. The gunmen all look at each other, before it is signaled for one of them in particular to answer it.

"This is the chief of police officer Howard, is there a possibility you could release the hostages?"

Weeping is something which comes from one of the hostages; the chief of police being able to perceive clearly. Somehow they need to get the innocents out of there; circumstances like this never seem to end well.

"Not going to happen, these people are our only way of getting out of this alive."

The police officer tries his best to negotiate, but each attempt/idea ends with the same answer of "No". Having enough of what the cop has to say the criminal hangs up the phone, gradually progressing toward the rest of his team. One of the captives now cries terrified for her life, unsure what will become of them once these delinquents have got what they wanted. Another of them wraps an arm around her as a way of comfort.

"Hurry it up with the money…I know turtles and snails who can move faster than this!" One of them yells out becoming impatient.

Just as the patrol, the newscasters show up in the next minute trying to get coverage on what is taking place. Positioned in front of the hostages two of them stand with their weapons aimed at the frightened citizens. Startlingly the window from above crashes through while at the same time a red net covers up the two aiming at the hostages taking them down to the ground losing their weapons in the process. A character dressed in almost all red stands before them carrying a bow and arrows.

"Who the hell is that? Little red riding hoods older brother? Let's smoke him!"

Without another word all of them commence by firing off at the unknown; one of them quickly identifying him as Red Arrow. Showing extraordinary athletic ability, he flips around dodging the bullets feeling poised. Showing great accuracy; Red Arrow fires off five arrows connecting with all of his targets knocking them out. Not liking it one bit one of the men grabs hold of a hostage aiming his weapon at their head.

"Toss your arrows and bow off to the side or I'll blow her head off, no joke!" One of them demands.

"Damn!" Red Arrow mumbles.

Grinding his teeth together he hates to give in to the demand, but he really has no other option. Shaking his head back and forth he throws all of his weaponry off to the side. The remainder of the men who still stand laugh together aiming their weapons at the masked man.

"You stupid piece of…"

He is unable to finish, due to some sort of object hitting him over the head and knocking him to the ground. Everyone looks above to see a bird shaped figure gliding down and throwing down something which resembles shurikens KO'ing the remainder of the masked men. The capped person comes to a smooth landing turning to the hostages.

"You're all free to go now."

Moving from their positions everyone heads for the exits except for Red Arrow and the capped man.

"Good timing Red Robin, but I do have to ask what you're doing outside of Gotham." Red Arrow asks.

Coming in closer in front of Red Arrow Red Robin asks if he's aware of what has recently happened with a lot of the heroes related to the small invasion attacks. Roy answers with a yes, being fully aware and updated thanks to Oliver/Green Arrow.

"My reason for being here was to see if I could locate any more help that may not have been taken. Nightwing and Batman have setup a meeting with what is still left of the Avengers, which is scheduled to take place tonight."

Red Robin gives Roy the directions, asking him to try and be there when it takes place. Hearing the footsteps and voices of the law enforcement entering the building Red Arrow looks away from Red Robin and in that direction.

"So what should we tell them?" Red Arrow asks.

Almost jumping out of his shoes; he is render speechless beyond words to see that Red Robin is gone! It's like he just vanished into thin air; how he and Batman do that is something he'd like to know the secret to. Moments later the police officials fill the room cuffing the already defeated criminals.

"It was jus you who took them all down?" The chief of the group asks.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Red Arrow replies going with the flow.

**Worlds Away**

In that of earth realm, the one known as Scorpion A.K.A Hanzo Hasashi trains in the mountains for what he believes will be an invasion of the realm with that of Shinnok returning. He knows bits and pieces of information, but doesn't know the how or the when. It would require immoderate power to achieve such a feat of Shinnok returning with his entire army. The Ninja spectre has set up several cardboard targets, using them to practice his precision. It wasn't long ago he fought against Quan Chi and a few of his followers in the nether realm. There's no doubt in his mind that the sorcerer Quan Chi has put a bounty on him. Pulling out his rope spear, while using all the strength in his arm, he throws it forward having the spear go right through the middle as he intended.

"Not bad Scorpion."

Listening to a voice coming from his back side, he jumps into a fighting stance; but drops his guard as the electricity ceases to exist leaving behind Raiden. The thunder god wastes no time getting right to the point explaining to Scorpion the dilemma which faces them all. This updated news puts him in a weird place; he has been preparing for a possible return of Shinnok, and now this comes up.

"The earth realm could really use your help Scorpion; if you are uninterested I'll understand. But just remember, this is your world too." Raiden says.

Feeling that it is an appropriate time to do so, Scorpion brings up the information regarding that of Shinnok and Quan Chi; who's to say they don't invade earth realm while they've got their attention on the blond haired woman, Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn. Replying to his concern, Raiden enlightens the spectre in the sense that Shinnok returning is far from being reality. As far as what's known to them, that would be next to impossible; unless they've discovered some new hidden power.

"I'm not saying Shinnok isn't attempting to try and break through the barriers, but I wouldn't worry about it until this active problem is put to rest." Raiden declares.

Glaring out in the distance opposite of Raiden, Scorpion rolls up his rope spear fully attaching it back onto his belt. Taking a deep breath before exhaling, he turns back facing Raiden accepting the offer of joining Kung Lao and Liu Kang on this mission which will relocate them into another earth.

"When will we be making the trip to this world?" Scorpion inquires.

"I'm glad that you asked. Now that you have agreed to tag along it will be sooner rather than later, they wanted to wait and see what your answer would be." Raiden informs.

Making sure to have a hold of Scorpion, Raiden teleports them out of sight leaving behind only electricity. Not even a minute later they re appear in front of the Shalion temple. Opening the front door, Raiden asks for the ninja to follow, which he does with no complaints. Standing around in the main room is Ermac and Wolverine.

"Where are the others?" Raiden asks refereeing to the two Shalion monks and the Dark Knight.

"I'd try the dojo that is the last place I saw them." Wolverine replies leaned up against the wall.

The X-Men member offers to go and get them; Raiden replying in saying "That would be greatly appreciated." The fighter bent from lost souls doesn't budge, having a lot on his mind concerning all of this. There was a time when he had fought for Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn, but oddly enough, he finds himself on the other side of the fence this time.

"All of you may not have the greatest history with one another; but differences will have to be put aside if this job is to get done." Raiden tells.

Passing through a few hallways Logan appears in front of the Dojo's entrance opening the door and entering. Chax lifts weights while Kung Lao and Liu Kang spar against each other. Calling out he gets the attention of them all.

"Raiden has returned with Scorpion; it would seem the ninja has joined our efforts." Wolvie tells.

Immediately dropping what they were doing the three of them follow Wolverine out of the room. Making their way through the second hall Chax steps away from the group conveying to them he's got something to take care of. Not really paying him much attention to him the three continue to the main room.

"Good to see the two of you got here without wasting time. Where is Batman? I don't believe I've seen him since last night." Raiden says.

Looking at each other both Kung Lao and Liu Kang come up with the same answer saying he'll be joining them shortly. Deciding he'd rather not repeat himself, the thunder God finds it in everyone's best interest that they wait for the Dark Knight to return. This is mainly due to the fact he will be leading the charge; in view of the verity that they're heading to his world for this deputation.

"I hope I didn't keep you all waiting, if so than there is no need to hold off any longer."

Situated off to the side is Batman, fully suited up in his cape and cowl, utility belt etc. Crossing his arms, Scorpion knew the name sounded familiar; this is the guy who eliminated him in the Mortal Kombat tournament. First and foremost it is clarified between them all on who has all arranged to play a role in this. It is discussed and decided that the meeting place/departure will take place here just outside of the Shalion Temple. Confirming the names of the recruits; Raiden teleports out of sight heading on his way to get in contact with all the fighters starting with Princess Kitana. Each of them will be brought here by him personally, or will be given the location depending on the circumstance.

"Is there anything we can do while we're waiting?" Wolverine asks.

"For now let's just wait it out, and see who Raiden returns with. I'm hoping this process doesn't take too long so we can be out of here and traveling to your globe in the next few hours." Liu Kang says.

Out in the location of the Panda Master's main facility their new weapons have been shipped in, while some of the technical members make some final touch ups on the new installed security. Standing outside on their break; two of the members sit outside, one of them smoking a cigar.

"Master Hideakin is brilliant and all, but is it really that necessary for us to continue to try and improve our weaponry through hazardous circumstances. I mean we're already top dog as it stands."

The guy standing next to him shakes his head agreeing somewhat with his fellow team worker.

"Yes we may already be ahead, but being ahead and total domination are two different things. Once it is set in stone the Panda Master's will have no equal," Tapping his buddy over the shoulder, he walks to the nearest door, "See you in a bit."

Entering into the building the door closes behind him. Finishing the cigar the other guy throws it onto the ground stepping over and crushing it. Looking out in the distance something catches his attention; as it comes in closer his mouth drops open. It isn't long before the woman comes to a stop in front of him displaying black hair shoulder length and striking mystifying lavender eyes dressed in all black. The outfit itself is very revealing. An image of a Gargoyle is tattooed on her back and another of a red rose over the mid section of her left arm. The Panda member can't help but look down at her black boots making his way up with his mouth wide open! He becomes a bit startled as she comes in closer sniffing him.

"What is your name?" She asks grinning.

Trying to answer he stutters a bit, which causes her to snicker knowing he gazes at her attractiveness. Realizing this is going to be easier than she thought, the woman comes in closer again asking him his name; this time him feeling her breath over his lips.

"My name is Teit…but I don't believe you or I have ever met. What is your business with the Panda Masters? Are you here to speak with our boss, because if so you'll have to wait…he's in the middle of a meeting. "

Reaching out she grabs hold of his wrist, pulling him away from the wall.

"Actually I came to see you, I've got something I want to show you, but we can't do it here. It won't take long at all."

Attempting to stop he is unable to, being pulled along by this unknown woman who says she knows him. There is no way that could be true, he's the type of person who keeps to himself rarely ever going out, unless it is work related

"Wait hold on a sec, I've never even met you! Could you please tell me what this is about? I'd remember someone as sexy as you."

Pulling him with even more force she tightens her grip leading them into the surrounding forest area. She releases her hand from him, turning and facing him.

"For crying out loud you still haven't told me what you are here for, or even your name!"

"My name is Rosea Haurley; as for why I'm here you will find out soon enough."

Marching frontward Rosea presents a sinister smirk placing her hands over his shoulder. Moving them downward she runs a finger over his chest down past his stomach. Immediately she can feel and see his blood flow escalate. Progressing past his belt she massages the area of his crouch glaring into his eyes noticing that his desire for her grows.

"What do you want me to do first," Rosea moves in closer sticking out her tongue, sucking on the low part of his left ear, "I'll do whatever you want, just name it sweetie."

He truly has no idea who this woman is, but the more time passes Tei finds himself caring less and less. Having an idea she drops down to her knees, glancing up at him seductively. She helps him undo his belt. Unbuckling and pulling down his pants; Rosea smiles at the bulge through his boxer briefs. Reacingh forward she pulls them down viewing a full erection of his member!

"Hhhmm what shall I do first, your friend down here seems excited." Rosea says giggling.

Grabbing hold of his member, Rosea begins massaging it slowly getting immediate groans from Tei. Extending one of his arms down he runs a finger through her hair grunting, wanting her more and more by the second. Looking up into his eyes she licks at her lips as a way of teasing.

"Please Ro…R…Rosea, I'd like to see what you can do with that tongue of yours."

"Patience, we'll get to that."

Repositioning he rests his back up against a tree closing his eyes, being taken away by what he feels. But the question again creeps back into his mind. Who is this woman exactly and why is he excepting this pleasure from her. She might be some sort of spy trying to get answers about the Panda Masters by seducing him!

"Wait you didn't really answer my question," Tein groans a few times, "I know this isn't what you came for. Could you please give me the truth?"

Removing her hands from his member she brings her lips closer.

"I want your blood."

Hearing her response he begins laughing, but that quickly shifts to fear looking down to see her teeth sharpen! Opening her mouth she enters his full length biting down firm!

"Ahhhhhhhaahhhhhaaaaahhaaaa!"

Tei yells at the top of his lungs in mind-boggling pain! Trying to grab and pull at her hair she heaves her head back releasing his penis from her mouth; blood soars everywhere, getting all over her face. Tei screams aloud through it all attempting to try and run! Jumping up Rosea wraps her legs around his waist burying her teeth into his neck! He shouts out louder than before, trying to get her off him! Tei rapidly finds himself fading getting weaker and eventually falling to the ground with Rosea still on top of him sucking and drinking away the life left inside him.

"Hey Tei is that you? Is everything o…what the fu…"

Rosea removes her teeth from Tei's neck looking over her shoulder to see someone standing a few ft away. Hissing at the individual, they run off instantly not wanting to stick around. Remaining in place for a few moments, she stands wiping the blood from her mouth.

"That was fun playing around with him for a little while; His rare blood type had better help with the resurrection of the princess. Nitara always has me do the dirty work."

Grabbing hold of his body she takes to the air making her way back to the cave.

**Worlds Away**

It has been several hours, but Deadpool along with only one of his team members have reached the cave where the gemstone should be located. They lost their other group member over two hours ago who was killed by a Spinosaurus. They aren't the only two who have made it this far, beside them is four others; none of them being from the same group. None of them have a clue how long it took to get this far; but the sun fell over an hour ago bringing up the rising of the moon.

"Ah ok…I don't see the Gemstone anywhere! What kind of sick joke is this?" One of them shouts looking on his map.

"That's because there is no gemstone."

All of them look around, but aren't sure where or which direction the female voice came from. Pointing their flashlights in different directions, they try their best in trying to locate the familiar voice. In seconds the entire cave is lit up.

"You won't need those anymore." Talia says coming into sight with five league of assassin members standing by her side.

All of them turn off their flashlights sensing some sort of deception; this cave has installed lights and power circuits everywhere.

"What do you mean there is no gemstone?" Another of them asks.

"The main objective of this mission was to test your survival skills, and see if you could get from point A to Point B in one piece. Congrats, the six of you are one step away from becoming reserve league of assassin members." Talia lightly claps.

One of them doesn't like any of this one bit, unable to hold himself back.

"So you mean to tell me innocent men died for no reason? You BITCH! I'll kill you."

Without warning the person runs toward Talia in total rage ready to break her neck! Having quick reflexes she reaches down into her boot shooting him square in the head using a hand gun! The individual falls to his death unresponsive in seconds. Placing the weapon back where she had it she looks up at the remaining five smirking.

"Nice shot babe…I have no complaints about the exercise, and nor do any of these guys. Survival of the fittest, am I right guys," Deadpool pats two of them over their shoulders, "Has anyone ever told you you're a really good shot? I love a woman of your allure who doesn't take crap from anyone."

Not replying at all Talia asks for the five of them to follow her; asking for two of the guards to dispose of the dead body.

"Wait…huh…did she like just totally ignore me?" Deadpool asks.

"Afraid so man." One of them replies.

The group listens to the order following behind her; Deadpool shaking his head. Thinking for a second a smile grows on his face.

"I see what this is all about…she's absolutely trying to play hard to get," Deadpool pauses for a second, "I like that."

Exiting out the cave, helicopters await them all; the five relieved that they won't have to travel through that hell any longer. The jungle was a colossal death trap.

**To Be Continue**


	53. Group Meeting

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 53: Group Meeting**

Eyes' opening to that of a bleeping noise, Tony Stark finds himself in that of a hospital bed but has no memory of what happened or why he is even here. Challenging himself to try and move, a trivial pain travels up his spine. Having no interest in going at it anymore, he lays back hopeful a doctor and or nurse will walk through that door and explain the situation to him. Resting up, his eyes close just listening to his surroundings.

"How are you feeling Mr. Stark?"

Opening his eyes, Tony looks over in the direction of the doorway; standing with a clipboard in hand is one of the doctors. Taking several steps forward he stops at the bedside checking to make sure everything is normal on the charts concerning Tony. Verifying all vital signs are ok, he turns to the billionaire.

"All signs are looking good; you should make a full recovery with a lot of rest. It may not be what you'd ideally want, but it is in your best interest to remain here for another three days." The Doctor lets be known.

"How did I end up here? I can't really remember much, everything is kind of a blur." Tony asks.

The Doctor doesn't have all the details of what happened, but tells him what he knows. It isn't known exactly which group was responsible, but it is because of gang violence why he is even in here. Grabbing hold of the sheets underneath him; Tony can't bear where things are headed all because of the recent vanishing/abduction of earth's most powerful heroes! That just means people like him and law enforcement are goanna have to buckle down.

"If you need to speak with anyone or need anything, just press the green button at the side of your bed and one of our service people will be here in a flash to fulfill your needs. Is there anything I can do for you before I leave?" The Doctor asks.

Tony shakes his head letting him know that he'll be just fine. With his clipboard in hand the Doctor makes his way out of the room closing the door. It won't be long before the media finds out that Tony Stark has finally awoke. Back in the city of Seattle inside a club, sits Mark at a table next to his best friend Drew. Both observe the dance floor, where Kristine and her friends tango and rumba.

"It looks like they're having a lot of fun out there, ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANT TO JOIN THEM?" Drew yells, trying to be heard over the music.

"Hey if you'd like, go enjoy yourself bro…I'LL BE RIGHT HERE." Mark replies patting him over the shoulder.

He'd rather not leave his best bud on the side to watch, so decides to sit it out as well gazing at the colors which shine from the disco ball above. In the next instant, the two of them are pulled from their chairs and taken out onto the dance floor by Kristine and Jayne.

"Come on you two, we came here to have some fun, not to merely sit around the entire time." Jayne says.

Not fighting back or arguing with the ladies, the two join the rest of their friends and shortly find that they chose the right thing to do, having more fun than they were when sitting off to the side. Going at it for over fifteen minutes the music dies down; most of them deciding they've had enough. Kristine takes a look at one of the nearby clocks seeing that it is a little after eight forty. There is still some time left before she has to be home.

"Who's up for a game of pool?" One of them challenges.

Taking him up on the offer a few of the guys follow him to the pool table. Mark gets up from where he sits, but twists looking back at Kristine.

"Are you ready to go yet, I can take you home any time?" Mark asks.

"I'm not ready yet, go have some fun with your buds." Kristine replies.

Giving her a kiss he does just that, helping the other guys set everything up.

Worlds Away

The catastrophic affair took place much earlier in the afternoon hours ago, but it is now being brought to the attention of Hideakin. Sektor is also in attendance listening to what is alleged by one of the elite members of the Panda Masters. According to what he says one of their own was attacked by a female vampire! This could be troublesome for their operations, particularly if this unknown was after information regarding their organization.

"Do you have a description of her appearance; it might be able to help out on identifying which type of vampire? Did she at all have wings?" Sektor asks in his computerized like voice.

He hasn't had very many encounters with vamps, but there is a particular one that comes to mind. The speaker explains to them he wasn't the one who witnessed the attack; but is able to confirm this meticulous Vamp did not have wings, but was still able to fly according to two eye witnesses who observed from afar.

"Does anyone know how she got on the property? I want this predicament taken care of ASAP!" Hideakin makes clear.

Subsequent to hearing the info regarding the vampire, Sektor is able to conclude it isn't the MK combatant Nitara. Yes there is a chance she could be involved, but he doesn't see any reason why she'd be trying to attack this group. Whenever Cyrax returns, he'll have to have a word with him about this all. The yellow cyborg would know more…that is if Nitara is mixed up in this somehow. If he had to guess, this is almost certainly someone else all together. Regardless of that, all angles and possibilities must be investigated; whoever is responsible for this, will be dealt with accordingly.

"Would you like for us to commence on an organized investigation? I can gather up some of our best guys and try and hit this thing head on." Sektor says.

"No…If there are more of them, we'd only be playing into their favor. Vampires are most powerful after the sunsets. It will be one of our top priorities tomorrow." Hideakin replies.

Dismissing the two from his office, Hideakin turns his attention to other important matters concerning this faction.

**Lin Kuei Temple**

All who agreed to take part in the travels to the alternative earth where Pythena has attacked first are gathered inside the Shalion Temple. That is all except Raiden and Batman who await the grandmaster outside of the Lin Kuei temple. Once he joins by their side, it'll be time to make the jump.

"I've got a question that I'd like an answer to. How and where did you get that mechanism?" Raiden asks refereeing to the small device.

The thunder god wonders how something so small could have enough power to transport an individual from one dimension to another; and how it ended up in the hands of the caped crusader. Giving him the shortest version possible, Subzero comes into sight seconds afterward along with two others. Stopping in front of Raiden and bats, Subz lets them know that he's ready to go and has decided to bring along with him two Lin Kuei affiliates. Batman is familiar with the woman; but isn't sure of the other.

"Who are they?" Raiden asks.

Before Subz gives him an answer, the woman identifies herself as Sareena and the other Astreow; wearing similar attire to Subzero except for the sky blue color and light brown eyes standing only 5' 10". Astreow does not have the ability to freeze, but is one of the top ranked material artists in the clan.

"Alright than…I'd say we're ready to go." Raiden says.

All grab hold of Raiden, who immediately teleports them to the Shalion temple. Just as he had planned from the start, Subzero told the eldest member he'd be attending to a mission with two others, but didn't give any info on where it would be taking place. With his status of being the grandmaster, it is best that he isn't away for long periods of time in case someone planned an attack on his clan.

"Glad you all made it back. Now let's get going, I can't wait to see what this other earth is like." Johnny Cage says.

Carrying with him is two suitcases, mostly filled with clothes; the movie star/material artists would rather not worry about shopping for clothes. Just as him, others in the group have packed small bags for change of clothes and equipment; there is no telling how long they could be gone. Aside from Raiden, Wolverine and Batman; the rest of the lineup includes Subzero, Scorpion, Sareena, Kitana, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Sonya, Jax, Johnny Cage, Ermac, and Astreow.

"Whelp I guess it's time to go; so how exactly is this going to work?" Johnny inquires.

"If all of you gather around in this area, we'll be on our way." Batman informs.

Before anything else Raiden wishes them all luck, and in the next instant they're gone in the flicker of a light. A huge part of him wishes he could travel alongside them, but that is not a possibility due to his prominence watching over earth realm. His prime wish is that they all make it through this ordeal alive. A few miles away, Rosea walks alongside Nitara knocking at that of a castle door. Only having to wait a few moments the door is opened.

"I called you hours ago Sis…what took you?"

Rosea walks in past her brother not paying him much notice. Nitara smiles, wondering if they're always like this toward each other.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Nitara calls out to Rosea.

Rolling her eyes she looks back at them both; lately her older brother has been somewhat of a pain getting on her nerves whenever he can. Putting on a forged smile she walks back next to both of them.

"Nitara this is my annoying brother Derak, it's only a matter of time before you notice."

Glancing down the hall, she carry's on to where she was originally headed. Enlightened by her complaining the two of them grin at each other following Rosea down the hall. Entering into Derak's work-study, she speculates why everyone else isn't here! They've had this meeting planned from over a month ago, so there shouldn't be delays!

"Derak where is everyone? Please tell me you gave them all the right directions on how to get here." Rosea asks becoming agitated.

Coming up in front of his sister, Derak rests his hands over her shoulders looking her in the eyes. Just as Rosea he possesses lavender colored eyes, but has a faintly lighter shade. Telling her they're on the way he escorts her over to one of his master chairs situated in a corner of the room. Making his way across the room he pours her a glass of blood from his most recent victim from over forty five minutes ago.

"You just need to relax sis, you're way too demanding and nag too much." Derak says handing her the glass.

Positioned next to a wall Nitara can't help but laugh at watching them both; if you weren't told you'd guess they were married or brother and sister. Surveying them is entertainment; she just can't wait to see what will happen next. Taking a small sip, Rosea's eyes broaden as she spits the blood out!

"Who the hell DID YOU KILL? Whoever was your victim had very high blood pressure and tastes bitter!" Rosea yells standing.

"You stupid idiot! I just got that carpet cleaned!" Derak brings up.

Becoming even more agitated with him, she throws the cup of blood in his direction; using his swift reflexes he dodges it, having the blood spill all over the carpeting. Looking him in the face she grins evilly.

"Ok I think it's time for you two to quit acting like children. We're here to discuss the resurrection of the most powerful vampire princess to walk this earth and nothing more." Nitara says.

Rosea stops herself from saying anything else, but would truly like nothing more than to put her brother through a wall. Lifting the glass off the carpet he hisses at Rosea showing his fangs as she does the same. Off to the side, Nitara shakes her head questioning whether or not they will ever drop this childish behavior. Putting the cup back where he had originally got it, Derak walks up in front of Nitara with a peculiar look on his face.

"It'll be about another twenty minutes before the rest of the group arrives, but I have an idea which can help pass time."

Turning and looking over at his sister, Derak demands that she get lost. Too no surprise she stands her ground having no interest in what he says. Cursing under his breath, he looks away from her and back to Nitara.

"Come…I'll show you to my room. Something as beautiful as you shouldn't be left untouched; If I had to guess I'd say you probably have some experience, but it is an entirely different animal with me." Derak says.

Using her vamp speed, Rosea dashes over coming in between them both, being in front of Nitara.

"Noooooo…You're not going to sleep with her! She is like one of my closes friends, go look elsewhere!"

Having no desire to argue with his sister, Derak walks in the other direction not saying a word. With her mouth wide open, Nitara is overly shocked how forthcoming Derak was. Whenever does a guy just flat out go straight to the point in asking you to have sex? This is a first for her!

"Your brother is ah…uhhm, kind of strange." Nitara conveys.

For the remainder of the time, none of them speak. Neither of them are sure where Derak went; probably somewhere to cool off. Once their other acquaintances show they will have to find out what progress they've made on their part.

**Worlds Away**

On arrival, the group re appears somewhere in the Bronx. Batman finds this to be at random, but remembers that he forgot to set the coordinates for the travel back. At least from what he can tell so far is that they're back in his world, which is a good thing.

"So how is this going to work, are we just going to travel on foot? How far is your headquarters from here?" Johny Cage asks.

If it is possible, he'd rather not have to carry this luggage a far distance. The dark knight quickly lets them know they're first going to meet up with the Avengers. Kitana is the one to ask about who the Avengers are.

"Let's see if there is enough left of them to call it a team; I'm a member to them." Wolverine tells.

Logan is the one to lead the way, knowing one of the quickest paths which will get them there sooner. Back in the city of Seattle Drew lies on his back over the smooth surface of a sofa; Kristine lays on top of him planting kisses around his neck and jaw.

"Promise you won't say a thing…Jayne and Mark must never know about this. You're much more adorable than Mark."

"You don't have to worry about me saying a thing; this will stay between you and me."

Smiling she drops herself down onto him locking lips. Wrapping his arms around her back, the two deepen the kiss embracing the other. It is short lived as both of them listen to the door knob turning! Immediately jumping off him, she takes a seat over in a chair one ft away picking up a magazine to try and look less suspicious. At the door are CJ, Haley and Mark.

"Are you ready for me to take you home?" Mark asks looking at Kristine.

"Yes, it won't be long before my parents start worrying," Kristine stands looking back and giving Drew a wink, "See yah later Drew."

Coming up next to Mark, she gives him a kiss taking his hand into hers following him out of the building and into his car. Before starting up the vehicle he asks if she enjoyed herself the entire time they were out together all day. Giving him another kiss, she tells him it couldn't have been any better. Wrapping an arm around her, Mark gives her a kiss over the top of her head.

"Guess we better get going."

Starting up the engine they drive off, arriving in front of her home in less than twenty minutes. Getting out of the vehicle she waves at him heading toward her front door. It is then that Mark drives off in route to his own place. Remembering the city exceptionally well, Wolverine leads them all to the Avengers main stronghold in no time. It has been a long time, but he feels good to be back here in his home world.

"Hey I must say I really dig the place; it looks extraordinarily high tech. Can't wait to see what it looks like inside." Johnny Cage says looking around.

Wolverine just smiles leading the group toward the front entrance; and in a split second the main alarms to the building go off with bright lights shining over all of them. Some stay calm, while others like Sonya and Jax pull out their firearms.

"Darn that alarm is shrill! Can it go up any louder?" Liu Kang says with a hint of sarcasm, taking the opportunity to cover his ears.

Scorpion gets into a fighting stance looking up to see them all surrounded by men dressed in all black, carrying with them high-end weapons aimed at the whole group. The alarms soon die down, and the apparent leader of the group asks for them to identify themselves. Subsequently Wolverine steps forward, but is cutoff by a familiar voice.

"Well well, if it isn't Wolverine back from the dead."

Turning and looking in that direction, Logan smirks at the prospect of Black Widow standing in front of him. It wasn't just the surroundings he missed; but the people and missions as well. Being back on his home turf gives him somewhat of a home field advantage sensation. Taking a few steps forward, he shakes hands with Widow.

"Good to see you again as well; what I've been hearing from our friend over there," Logan points at the Dark Knight, "Things haven't been going so well."

Throwing her hair back Natasha takes a look over at the caped crusader, doubting the stories she's heard of him are true. From what she's been able to pickup, he's just an average guy with a lot of cool toys. That thought brings something else back to mind.

"Tony Stark is in the hospital, I haven't had the chance to speak with him. But they say he awoke around noon." Black Widow says.

"What happened? I mean…when did this happen?" Logan asks.

"It was sometime yesterday; according to one of his logs he was meeting with the billionaire Klint Gersayer.

Both know they'll need Tony to heal hurriedly; with this upcoming fray everyone they have will have to be on board ready to go. Looking away from Wolverine Black Widow asks for the shield representatives to lower their weapons.

"I'd like for every one of you to follow me inside." Natasha says.

The ninja spectre drops out of his fighting stance but keeps his guard up, not sure whether to trust these guys. On the way in Black Widow whispers to Logan that Nick Fury should be returning by tomorrow with more weapons and soldiers. Nodding, Wolverine likes the sound of that. Even though he was told what had taken place here in this world he still asks questions.

"Are any of the X-Men still around? It can't be possible that we know for sure that they're all gone." Wolverine contemplates.

Black Widow goes on to say that if they were in fact here, they wouldn't be hiding out, they'd come forward and join the effort of trying to put an end to this crisis. Increasing his pace Batman comes up between Widow and Wolvie.

"If you can remember we set up a meet tonight between some of your people and mine…Your alarms won't be necessary. They should be arriving soon." Batman expresses.

Arriving in front of the main entrance she punches in a code and bends slightly so that her left eye is scanned for identification; the door opening immediately afterward.

"No need to worry, your friends won't be attacked unless they initiate the strike. Come right this way, I'd like to get through introductions and the layout of our arrangement ASAP." Natasha says.

Most everyone heads inside except for a few guards who're ordered to survey the area and wait for whatever allies of Batman show. Communicating with Black Widow through a headset, one of the guards asks what they should expect these people to look like.

"It won't be hard sergeant Jay; they'll look dressed for a costume bash." She says ending the conversation with the click of a button.

Looking over at Batman with a grin, he glares back at her not liking Widow's choice of words. Looking around, Subzero couldn't agree more with Johnny; once inside you can really see that these people really mean business. The Lin Kuei has an established headquarters, but nothing quite like this.

"Wow this place sure is something else isn't it; what's your guess on the amount of weapons?" Sareena asks coming up next to Subzero.

"I have no clue, but I wouldn't touch anything; look at how on guard they're." Subzero says.

He mainly refers to the guys who stand off to the side dressed in black and white with dark shades. Over on the other side of the room, Johnny looks around feeling as though he is a top secret classified spy in one of his films. Saving her time, both Batman along with Wolverine give Natasha the names of all the fighters; it is than after she asks where they found them. Both bats and wolvie look at each other and then back at her, saying the story behind that can be saved for another time.

"What about you Wolverine? When Ms Marvel and the others returned from that mission of yours over a year ago, they said you were killed in battle. So how is it that you magically reappear as soon as things get bad?" She asks.

Ignoring her question, Wolverine tells her that story can be discussed later and with the purpose of focusing on why this meeting was made in the first place. Rolling her eyes she turns away from Wolverine and Batman, facing the main group.

"Is she always like this?" Batman asks.

"No…once you get to know her, she isn't all bad." Logan replies keeping his voice down.

Before getting started, Black Widow introduces herself giving the MK combatants a quick history lesson on the Avengers and the assembly known as shield. While talking She notices that one of them seems to marvel her appearance. Snubbing it she continues on getting into the details of how they will fight against the creatures when they return.

"I'm not even going to lie, she's a complete babe wouldn't you say?" Johnny asks turning to Kung Lao.

The Shalion warrior does nothing but smirk, which leaves Cage confused. Grasping that everything has gone quiet, and the attention seems to be on him, Johnny slowly turns with half a smile on his face to Black Widow who frowns.

"I heard that." She tells.

Laughing timidly, Johnny asks for her to continue and that he will no longer be a distraction. Just then one of the automatic doors slides open and entering by shield escorts are Green Arrow, Wild Cat, Nightwing, Red Robin, Red Arrow and Huntress.

"Is that all what is left of your associates?" Black Widow asks facing Batman.

"I'm sure there are others; I just haven't been able to locate them." He replies.

Taking another look, Batman wonders why Robin didn't travel alongside them; whenever this meeting concludes he'll have to ask Dick or Tim. Volunteering to help her conduct the meeting; Batman takes a few steps forward coming up next to her.

"Should we be expecting anyone else?" One of the shield employees ask.

Natasha shakes her head, adding that this will probably be it unless someone shows up unexpectedly. Someone like Ghost Rider or Moon Knight could be helpful; those are two of many who weren't recorded of being taken. But that doesn't mean they weren't. Remaining in place with crossed arms, Ermac can't wait for the boundaries to be set, and the talking is over. They need to get out there and put some hustle to all of the talk and get after Pythena. Scorpion feels similar to him, wanting to get this over with so that he can return back to earth realm and focus in on Quan Chi and Shinnok!

"Kitana are you uhm…ok? You look a little bit sleepy." Liu Kang asks.

"I'm fine Liu, but thanks for your concern." She replies smiling.

"I sure hope you guys didn't start the party without us, so what's the plan?" Nightwing asks aloud.

Telling him to keep quiet is Black Widow, adding that they'd get back to that. He along with Red Robin and their group join everyone else in the middle of the room. Clearing her throat it is Black Widow who chooses to speak first, telling Batman she'll inform him when it's time for them both to speak.

**To Be Continue**


	54. Vampire Get Together

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 54: Vampire Get Together **

Pacing back and forth there is loads on the mind of Talia al ghul who is the one in full control of the current operation. With her father not being in town; currently in Nepal on business, she has to shoulder most of the work stacks. There are dozens of hired others who handle some of the less important work, so that she can focus on the essential functions of the League of assassins. The main focus now is to put the remaining five through a series of hazardous exercises which can prove to her that they do in fact belong. In route toward one of the windows in the far corner of the room, she stops perceiving the sound of the front door opening.

"What in the world do you think you're doing up here? Didn't my men downstairs tell you that it is off limits?" Talia yells out.

The person shuts the door behind them, telling her to keep quiet that they'd just like to have a few words with her. Taking a few steps back in the other direction she takes a seat in the nearest chair setting her feet up on the table top, asking him to speak. The fact that it is Deadpool who had entered has her unsure of what this could be about.

"You and your people have told us about this organization on a few occasions, but I'd like to know exactly what we'd be doing if we pass all of your tests and become full or backup members?"

Maintaining her position, she reminds him that he and the others will find out about that if any of them are able to survive this final stage. Taking a few steps forward he walks past her, grabbing hold of a picture that is positioned to the far left corner. Picking up the photo, he studies it for a moment before looking in her direction asking who the person in the photograph is. She retorts saying that it isn't any of his business.

"Oh…oh let me guess, he's your uncle or father! There is definitely a family resemblance that is unmistakable."

While frowning she removes her boots from the table top standing and grabbing the picture out of the hands of Deadpool placing it back where he had taken it from.

"That is my father Ra's Al Ghul; and if there is nothing else, I'd like you out of here now." Talia says.

Underneath his mask, Wade can't stop himself from smiling finding her to be even more attractive when angry, not that she wasn't already. Stepping from around the desk, he stops standing in front of her.

"I've just got one more question, and it is a bit more on the personal side. Are you currently seeing anyone? You know…kind of like a date or something? If not, I can assure you that I'm avai…"

Extending her arm, she grabs hold of his wrist marching them both to the door opening it and shoving him out at once. Murmuring somewhat, she pulls at her hair walking back over and taking a seat. She has become more than accustomed to men desiring having her, but this one is supposed to be a fighter in training to qualify for the League of Assassins.

"If he doesn't start understanding his place, I'll have to show it to him."

Closing her eyes she lays back, reflecting on the long day which consisted of a lot of casualties back on the island for the first phase. Standing outside her door Wade Wilson dusts himself off Stretching out and walking down the hall to a flight of stairs making his way to the main area where everyone else is. Looking around he spots Ted, the only other survivor from his original team. Seeing that he waits in line over in the bar area, Wade shrugs his shoulders having nothing better to do heading out in that direction.

"How's it going pal," Deadpool grabs a plate for himself, "Any idea on what they're serving?"

"I'm really not sure, but I hope it is as good as it smells. After that long day of hard work, I could really go for a scrumptious home cooked meal."

Patting him over the shoulder he agrees fully, considering they faced near death almost every minute when out on the island this would make for a small incentive. Back in the mansion of the Avengers the meeting continues, with Kung Lao asking the question of if they've figured out the location of where the enemy is hiding out. She responds with the answer of no, adding that they're trying their best to do so.

"If we don't know where they're, than how are we supposed to fight back against them? As of the moment, this is all just a waste of time until we can at least do that." Sonya says.

The grand master feels the same; if they aren't able to go after the enemy right away, what was the point in coming here. Clearing things up, Natasha lets them know their only option is to wait for the official raid from the adversary. Most everyone is ok with the idea, except for Ermac and Scorpion who'd rather not have to wait an extended period. Neither speaks up about it, keeping it to themselves not wanting to bring up an argument. Once the first of them arrive, it shouldn't be too hard to beat the information out of them.

"So what are we going to do in the meantime, just sit around or something? Cause I personally would like a small tour of this world if possible. Well maybe tomorrow, it has gotten a little bit too late; but perhaps one of you could show me around this city."

Most of them kind of just look at Sareena, wondering where that came from; having zilch to do with Shang Tsung, Kahn or Pythena. He doesn't say, but Johnny wouldn't mind a little outing of the city himself, if workable. From her left side, Natasha listens to Wolverine who whispers into her ear reporting that the fighters from this other world will need a place to stay, suggesting they could stay here in the Avengers main mansion or in one of their backup facilities.

"Good call, considering most of us were zapped out of reality there will be sufficient room here." She replies.

This information quickly becomes available to all the MK combatants. The meeting lasts for over another thirty minutes, with the overall layout of the plan being set and a lot of questions being asked and answered. Traveling up next to bats, Red Robin asks if the members of Avengers who still remain have given him a quick way of contacting them in case of an emergency.

"Yes…Widow has given me their emergency frequency; she says more info will be given once Stark is healthy enough to leave the hospital and this Fury guy shows. Until then, I'd say we're done here." Batman replies.

Heading for the exit, both Huntress and Wolverine come into the path of both Batman and Red Robin.

"Leaving so soon? Are you sure there isn't anything else you'd like to ask or discuss? We need to be as prepared as we can for this upcoming battle, and should explore all angles and options." Logan asks.

Red Robin is the one to speak for them both, saying that any further discussion should be put on hold until Stark is available; he nor Batman have ever heard of this Fury person, but they should wait for him as well. Coming up next to RR and bats is Nightwing, who rests a hand over his waist.

"Wait…how can I get in contact with either of you, if it's an emergency? I'd like a good answer; and don't tell me the bat signal." Huntress says.

Giving her a quick look, batman walks past her advising her to speak with Nightwing about that. His first ever partner shrugs his shoulders unsure on how to answer that. Giving her his cell or telephone number could lead to her figuring out his secret identity. This world is facing an upcoming crisis, but it has not yet got that serious that he needs to drop his secret identity. But then he remembers the communication systems the Justice League set up in their entire backup bases. Over five months ago he had spoke with Black Canary who said if no one was available at the base; the call would automatically travel to the bat cave and Fortress of solitude.

"Hold on just a sec; I just need get a few details from the boss." Nightwing says patting Huntress over her left shoulder.

Running up next to Batman, he asks for the main number to the League's headquarters. Giving him the bat glare, he makes it clear that he needs to get back to Gotham as soon as possible. Before turning away, he tells him to get the information from Wild Cat or Green Arrow. Gazing at the Dark Knight who walks toward the exit, Nightwing scratches at his hair wondering why he didn't do that in the first place.

"If you speak with either Green Arrow or Wild Cat, they'll hook you up with the information you seek." Nightwing tells.

Thanking him she heads in that direction. It is then that Batman stops, turning and calling for either Red Robin or Nightwing to come to his side. Without delay, both men make their way in front of him; Batman then asking why Robin did not come with them. It is important that even he is fully up to date with everyone else.

"Yeah about that," Nightwing sort of smiles, "A lot of Gotham's criminals believe you're dead…so yeah he's kind of busy if you know what I mean."

Red Robin adds that he was a bit hesitant on whether he was going to show up to this little group meeting; wanting to remain in Gotham to help out Robin with the crime who declined making an appearance at this meeting. Taking a step back, the caped crusader's eyes wonder to the ceiling deliberating Gotham's delinquents must have thought he suffered the same fate as numerous other heroes. He was only gone for one night, and hasn't patrolled in two. That is hardly any time to declare him dead, the news must have something to do with this; anyway it is about time he gives them the harsh reality that he isn't going anywhere.

"Do you think it will be necessary to get the U.S. army and other global power houses involved?" Wolverine asks walking up next to the three.

"I don't think any of us really know yet, but I'm going to go off on a limb and say yes. This is everyone's world, and we'll all have to fight together to protect it." Red Robin says.

The three of them agree with what he says. Who knows how many of them will appear globally on the initial authorized strike. Revolving in the other direction, Nightwing tells Red Robin and Batman that he's going to hang around here for a little while longer and introduce himself to the fighters from this other world. With on the side of his gauntlet Batman punches in a code, activating the bat plane to travel to his position.

"Good talking Wolverine, I'm sure we'll be seeing one another very soon." The Dark Knight says heading for the exit.

To no surprise he is followed by a few of the guards, not really paying them much attention. It isn't known how the criminals of Gotham will respond once they grasp he's still alive. Too him it doesn't matter; he's been through times when things have been chaotic, and others when it wasn't so much. Making his way out of the main group, Scorpion approaches Black Widow stopping in front of her.

"Does this place of yours by any chance have any type of training room? I'd rather not waste my time just sitting around doing nothing, for whoever knows how long." Scorpion asks.

"Yes we do, but I would rest up if I were you; it is late, but I promise to show you and the rest of your friends around tomorrow."

Before anything further he makes it clear that he isn't friends with any of them, informing her they all have a common enemy. He also adds sleep isn't needed for a spectre; a dead man doesn't need to sleep. Natasha quickly puts a hand up to her mouth, trying to hide from him her laughter. It's not that what he's saying isn't true, it's just the thought of it is so insane. But she's seen some pretty weird things in her time working with the Avengers.

"I see…once everyone is settled in, I promise to show you everything, sound good?" She asks.

Seeing that he's a guest, Scorpion holds his cool keeping himself from complaining, telling her that'll be perfectly fine. Just as Batman, Red Robin follows close behind being escorted out of the building. Once outside the two heroes stand in place not saying a word, being stared down by a group of shield members.

**Worlds Away**

Having waited for over an hour the other acquaintances of Derak and Rosea finally arrive; Nitara being the one to greet them all at the front entrance, leading the group to the main area where they can sit down and converse on what they've all been able to do up to this point in helping with their main goal, concerning the Vampire princess.

"Good evening everyone, I'm glad you could all make it. But I would like to know why you're all so DAMN LATE!" Derak yells out, slamming his fist over a table top.

Immediately coming up next to him, Rosea tries to calm her brother down telling him they need to stay alert on the duty at hand. In total there are four of them; their names being Jesse Lorweall, Hellen Kitsune, Keiji Spikes and Mana Vey. Just as Nitara, Rosea and Derak, they're all vampires. Jesse Lorweall stands at 5'10" having short brown hair resting around the mid section of her neck wearing a sleeveless dark purple latex suit with red boots having black eyes and light brown skin. Hellen Kitsune is also a woman, standing at 5'9" having long blond hair, passing her shoulders by six inches and light brown eyes. She wears a dark blue sleeveless dress and green metal bracelets. Keiji Spikes stands at 6'1" having a somewhat muscular figure, golden tan eyes spiky brown hair and wears a tuxedo with a red rose hanging out of the vests pocket. Mana Vey is the youngest of them, being just 19 when she was turned and hasn't aged since. That was over two hundred thirty years ago! She stands at 5'7" having long pink hair which passes her shoulders by five inches having bright blue eyes, wearing a blue and white skirt and top to match it with a blue bow in her hair.

"I totally dig the whole school girl look; you scored low on your last test…but if you follow me up to my bedroom, we might be able to fix that." Derak says jokingly.

Not liking his sense of humor, Rosea walks over slapping her brother across the face telling him to grow up. Him acting this way is making her look bad in front of her friends; but it always seems that he acts like an idiot whenever friends of hers are around, which annoys her to no end.

"What have any of you been able to do since we last spoke?" Rosea asks.

In his right hand Keiji holds a book, stepping forward and handing it over to Nitara and Rosea. Recognizing they have no idea of what it is, he explains that he had to travel through Egypt to locate this rare piece of writing which contains various spells and the set of directions to successfully bring back the princess at full strength without her having to feed to do so.

"Good job Keiji, for a moment I thought you'd be useless to us." Nitara says.

The attention revolves around the other three who're asked what they've been able to get done concerning this matter. Mana lets it be known that she has nothing, just as Jesse; but Hellen retrieved the map which will lead them to the fortress where the princess's remains are being held.

"I can assure you that her remains will be guarded well. They're located in the realm of Hiloyat, the knights and samurais guarding them are very power in the aspect of magic. Other past high profile remains are being held there as well." Hellen says.

Just as Keiji she hands the map over to Nitara and Rosea who are the two organizers of this complete operation. This is a good start for them so far; as long as they build on what they've done thus far they might be able to have this done in the next month or so. Nitara doesn't like putting a time table on things, wanting this to just play out on its own.

"If and when we're able to get this done, are there any problems we could face through the process of building our empire. I've heard rumors of a thunder god by the name of Raiden, he kind of scares me."

Nitara laughs at her words grabbing hold of Rosea who giggles.

"Hahaha are you serious…Raiden? He'll be a 2nd rate fighter to Dieya if she's at full power. We won't have to worry about anything once she's revived." Nitara says after collecting herself.

The group continues on with the meeting discussing what moves will need to be made next, and how they really need to try their best to keep a low profile. If they were to be figured out before the revival is complete, they could be in serious trouble. Earth realm and Outworlds defenses are what they have to worry about most.

**Worlds away**

Having arrived back in the City of Gotham over an hour ago, Batman looks down on the city finding the downpour to be consoling. So far there hasn't been any sign of any real activity, but that is most likely due to the weather. Perceiving the sound of a thump from his backside, Batman swiftly twists around facing a familiar face.

"Robin…how'd you know where to find me?"

"When checking my radar, your signal re appeared which let me know you were back. We did a good job of keeping things under control, but it is you they fear. Welcome back father."

While it continues to rain, Robin joins the side of the Dark Knight; both looking down at a few individuals pass by who ride motorcycles who laugh having it eco through the alleyways. Batman asks Robin if there has been any news on Mad Hatter, Toy Man and Penguin. The boy wonder shakes his head saying there have been no sightings of the group as of his last encounter with them. The three of them must be trying to keep a low profile after what they did killing off a lot of civilians with their poisonous gas scheme. There's no doubt they'll show back up soon, the question is where and when. Something else which he needs to find the answer to is why the particular three are teaming.

"So how'd it go with finding those fighters?" Robin asks.

Damian doesn't know much about this other world or what went on over a year ago. At the time Tim was Robin; but a lot has changed since then. If he's going to ask any questions, Robin will hold them off till later; during patrol isn't the best time.

"I'd say it went better than previously planned, more of them agreed to travel over to our world than what I was envisioning."

Precisely a second later, the clatter of gunshots are heard by them both. Moving from where they stand; the dynamic duo dives off the building directing their travels in the vicinity of where the sound came from, gliding down in front of a building smashing through a window.

"What in the name! It's Batman!"

Both the Dark Knight and Robin distinguish a person laid out in the middle of the room, with half his face blown off and blood discharging rapidly all over the carpet. Getting the order from the one in charge, the groups of men begin firing off at Gotham's finest. Flipping off to the side, Batman throws out a few batarangs disarming a grip of them Robin does the same with his projectiles. Dashing forward at full speed, Robin performs a spinning jump/split kick knocking over two of them. Dodging a fist, Batman takes down the person throwing him over his shoulder and into a table splitting it in half.

"I'm only going to ask once, and I want the truth! What is this all ABOUT, and why is there a dead man in the center of this room?"

Above even the police, Batman is the most hated single individual to Gothams criminals; none of them having anything to say to the caped crusader. Surrounding him throwing out kicks and punches; he counters taking down five of them; Robin jumping in and finishing off the remainder of them. All but two of them have been KO'd; one of them standing off to the side with two guns in his hands aimed at the dynamic duo.

"I've only been in Gotham for two days, and already I get the luxury of meeting Batman and Robin. I must say the two of you are impressive; you remind me of a fellow named Moon Knight. Sorry to be the one who has to put the two of you down."

Without any warning at all the person opens fire on the two masked men, having no luck astonished at how easily they're able to jump around with so much agility dodging his bullets. The two of them must have some sort of superhuman agility…how else would they be able to move around like this with so much ease.

"Who are you?" Robin asks coming to a stop, seeing that the shooter has run out of bullets.

From his left side, Robin blocks the punch of the other guy who he had not forgot about tossing him onto the ground and knocking him out with a knife hand to the neck.

"Remember the name Bushman! The two of you will be seeing a lot more of me; I'll be in town for a little while longer. But if I were the two of you, I'd get out of here as soon as possible."

Neither of the two are sure what he means by this, but listening in closely both are able to hear a lot of someone approaching their position from down the hall. If either of them had to guess it would have to at least be twenty approaching their position, and to top it off a few of the others who had been knocked out begin to awaken.

"You haven't seen the last of us either." Batman says.

Opting to retreat Robin follows the Dark Knight not questioning his decision. Smashing through a glass window; both use their grapple guns to pull themselves up to the building tops through the rain. In moments the other groups of men enter into the room, asking what the hell happened.

"We had a little run in with Batman, but he doesn't know anything." Bushman informs.

Little do they know, bats placed a tracking device on two of them, which also gives him the audible feature which allows him to hear what they're saying from really far distances? It's no secret that he and Robin are going to have a lot of work to do concerning this city; in big part due to the events involving the other heroes being evaporated.

**Avengers Mansion**

The MK fighters have all been assigned to a room, with most of them turning in for the night except for Scorpion and Subzero who follow behind Black Widow who guides them to the Training room with two members of shield on both side of her. Once in the room, she looks back at them both and can tell they're both impressed.

"If either of you need anything, just ask one of them. I'm turning in for the night." Natasha says.

"Is it really necessary for them to babysit?" Scorpion asks.

Subzero steps in front of the ninja spectre shaking his head; this isn't their home, so they'll have to play by the rules without any complaints. Asking if they have any more questions, both reply with no; which is when Black Widow exits out of the room. She may have told them she was calling it a night, but that is far from the truth. She signals for five of the shield members to follow her up to the observatory room, where they can watch the training session of Scorpion and Subzero.

"I want to get a taste of what these two might bring to the table." She says.

From the observatory room they'll be able to watch and even record through a window which they can look down on the session through; but the ninja and Grand Master won't be able to see them from their side of the glass.

"I've got my money on the blue one to be the most impressive; something tells me he might have some notable abilities." One of the men standing by the control panel says.

All of them watch patiently monitoring the two who seem to be warming up with stretching. Natasha crosses her fingers, hoping they'll get lucky and the two of them will spar against each other.

**To Be Continue**


	55. Observing and Planning

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 55: Observing and Planning**

The city of Gotham along with the rest of the world is in great panic, afraid of what will happen next. For some though, it is a good thing which should be taken full advantage of. Harley Quinn sits at a table counting through the money for a third time, waiting for Poison Ivy and a few of the henchmen to return. She loves the fact the police will have their hands full with so many other problems that they won't have to key in on their group; not to mention more importantly Batman, or any of those masked heroes for that matter.

"How's it going Harley? You look hard at work; perhaps you should take a break and have something to eat." Someone says entering from a side door.

Setting the stack of one hundred dollar bills off to the side, she looks up to see Victor Creed A.K.A Sabretooth. Her group isn't fully working alongside his; but both parties have shared certain equipment and information in the past few days. Neither side finds it necessary to form an alliance and or merger. Victor has been working alongside some guy who goes by the name of Magneto; someone Harley hasn't been formally introduced to.

"What do you have there?" She asks refereeing to the food.

Reaching into the bag he pulls out something which is wrapped in foil sliding it across the table in front of her.

"It's one of Wendy's special custom burgers, I'm sure you will like it. I've got an extra thing of fries in here if you'd like some."

Showing her disapproval she pushes it away, disclosing that she isn't one to eat fast-food and will pick up something else later for herself. Taking a step forward with a shrug of his shoulders; Sabretooth picks up the burger unwrapping and taking a huge bite. Chewing away he looks directly at Harley who shows a face of disgust. Seeing this makes him smile, before turning in the other direction looking out of a window up at the moon. The next thing they know, the door again opens with Poison Ivy, Circe and most of their group entering.

"Did Wilson Fisk happen to call while we were out?" Behind Circe the group of men carry with them, heavy boxes, "We've got the weapons he requested."

Sitting back Harley nods her head informing that they haven't received any calls in the last hour. Their reason for joining with the Kingpin is because of his resources and unlimited supply of materials and men, to help put together their own little group. You could say this team up of theirs is only temporary, until they've fully established themselves. Circe turns back around directing the men to where exactly she wants them to take the weapons.

"How much longer until your magneto friend arrives? If he wants to discuss an offer with us, he'd better hurry and get over here ASAP. We've got a lot to do before this night is over, and would prefer not to have any setbacks." Poison Ivy says, having a seat over the table top crossing one leg over the other.

Taking another bite, Sabretooth looks down marveling the view of Ivy's legs grinning while he continues to chew. Catching the expression on his face she looks in the other direction frowning; but has her heart jump a bit observing the bat signal in the sky.

"It's really quiet redundant don't you think…what is the point of them raising the signal. Batman is gone, just like the rest of them." Pamela says hopping off the table.

Walking past and bumping into Victor, she walks up in front of the window rubbing a finger over the glasses surface. None of Gotham's criminals were fond of the caped crusader, but she and meta's like herself may find out sooner rather than later they miss the competition. Nothing should ever be too easy, having obstacles in the way gives everything true meaning.

"Don't worry about it red; the police are probably using it as a way to try and scare away people like us. But anyone who's been watching the news knows the truth." Harley implies trying to soothe her friend.

Moving away from where she stands Ivy chuckles, having no fear of the bat or the possibility of his left behind partners showing up. Robin or Nightwing don't frighten her one bit, besides they're undoubtedly busy elsewhere with the increase in crime. One thing that comes back to mind is the encounter she had with the three of them; that being Nightwing, Wonder Woman and the dark knight. How they were able to intercept and interrupt their meeting that night is still a mystery to her. Finishing the burger, Victor tosses the foil into the trash walking up next to Ivy.

"You look incredibly tense, I'd try and relax if I were you," Sabretooth runs a finger over the mid section of her left leg, "Wanna tell me what's on your mind?"

First and foremost she grabs hold of his wrist pulling his hand away from her leg, full and ready to slap him across the face but chooses not to do so.

"Don't ever do that AGAIN!" She says as nicely as she can pinching at his arm.

Pulling his arm away from her he readjusts the collar with on his jacket letting Ivy know it won't happen again. In the next moments the phone next to Harley starts ringing; her being the one to pickup. On the other line is a spokes person for the Kingpin.

"I think you od'a take this call Circe, it's one of the representatives for the Kingpin." Harley tells.

Relieved to finally here from them, Circe takes the phone from Harley conferring on the details of the weaponry they've collected. As ordered by Circe some of the men begin relocating some of the boxes in the storage area. If someone were to walk in through any of the entrances, they wouldn't spot the supplies.

"Say plant lady, are you at all hungry. I've got a choice of Super sized bacon and cheese burger with fries or a thing of salad. You strike me as a vegetarian for some reason." Sabretooth asks.

The mention of her being a vegetarian makes her sick to the stomach tightening her fists. She would never devour her babies or harm them in any kind of way! Marching toward him with a huge glare, she's grabbed from behind by Harley who stops her from going any further.

"Wait what happened…did I say something wrong?" He asks.

"No you're good, let's just say sometimes red takes things the wrong way." Harley says with half a smile hoping Ivy will contain herself.

Powering out of Harley's grasp she walks past Sabretooth entering into one of the other rooms needing some time to cool off. Pulling the keys from out of her pocket Selina Kyle enters into her apartment building setting her shopping bags onto the couch, making sure to close the door behind her. Almost immediately one of her cats leaps up onto her shoulder wanting attention.

"Looks like someone is hungry, just give me a second."

The brown furred cat meows jumping off her shoulder and unto the couch wagging its tail. Patting the kitten over the head, Selina enters into the kitchen pouring a glass of milk into one of the bowls and food in the other. Soon as she's finished three of them surround the area, bringing a smile to her face. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she hadn't really realized that her hair had grown an inch past shoulder length.

"Guess it's time to go party."

Stepping out of the kitchen she removes her sweater resting it on the hanger. Stripping down to just her panties and bra she slips into her cat suit placing the goggles over her eyes last wrapping the whip around her waist.

"Mommy is going out, but I'll be back soon." She calls out to the kittens.

Using the front door has never been her style when it comes to patrol. As she has done countless times before, she exits out of the window landing on top of a neighboring roof. Sprinting across the way, she feels an extra boost of energy flipping off one building onto another speculating on what she should do first. Whatever she decides on doing, she'll have to be extra cautious; the police will be on guard more so than usual. Looking out in the distance, something catches her attention! It glided by so quickly, having wings or perhaps a cape! Taking off after the figure she hopes it is indeed the dark knight. With all his connections, he's bound to know more than what has been being broadcasted on T.V.

"I hate being left in the dark; if anyone has an explanation for any of this…it's him."

Him being a part of the Justice League and working alongside these other heroes worldwide, alone should be enough to say he has at least some sort of indication of the events which have taken place as of recent.

"You aren't getting away from me that easily."

Putting forth her best effort to keep pace with him, she pulls out her whip, throwing it upward and connecting with the neck of a statue swinging around and soaring onto another building landing on her feet, still having the caped individual in sight being a good deal ahead of her.

**Avengers Mansion**

Getting out of bed, Liu Kang pours himself a cup of iced water setting it off to the side of his bed slipping back underneath the sheets getting comfortable. He finds it to be weird that Princess Kitana is asleep in the room across from him, but in a good way. Fluffing up the pillow behind his head, he thinks about his feelings for her concluding that should not be acted upon due to her status.

"Better get some shut eye, there's going to be a lot of work to do."

Inside her room, Sonya has just gotten out of the shower, with one towel wrapped around her body and the other in her hair turning on the T.V. The newscaster talks about several different things involving the economy and rise in crime. In the last day alone there has been a 22% increase in robberies, and will only get worse with time.

"Surely there is something else on more entertaining."

She flips through a few channels stopping when coming across sports not familiar with any of the shows. Fully drying off she gets into one of the T-shirts she brought along with her taking a seat on the right side of the bed. It still hasn't entirely sunk in that she's in a new world surrounded by people and things that are foreign to her.

"In football news, the Detroit Lions defeated the Cardinals 27 to 13 and the Bengals finished off the Seahawks in a last minute thriller 24 to 17."

She again changes the channel electing to stick with the evening news. This place is going to take some getting used to in more ways than one. Down in the training room Subzero lifts weights while in the middle section of the room Scorpion goes through the form of his latest kata he's been studying for the past few months. Maintaining their positions, Black Widow alongside everyone in the observatory room continues to wait patiently for them to put on display their true potential.

"So if this is all we're going to see, I'd like to take a quick break; I'll be back as soon as I can." The security person says walking toward the door.

He is grabbed from behind by one of the directors of shield being asked to take a seat. Not arguing he does as he's told looking through the class window down unto the two fighters dressed like ninjas. Having enough of sitting around and waiting, the director turns to Black Widow asking for her to clarify the names of the two; which she does straight away

"Hello Scorpion and Subzero, I hope the two of you have found our training facility to be of use. I'm not sure if either of you are much for competition, but how would taking part in our very own trials session sound?"

The two look around trying to figure out where the voice came from, quickly finding it comes from an intercom. So far neither of them has been able to fully get warmed up going through that stage. The Link Kuei member takes a look over at the ninja spectre that does the same. Looking away from Scorpion, Subzero faces the opposite direction.

"Sure…we'll try your little activity." Subzero says speaking for them both.

Scorpion notices the two guards who had been standing by the door now exit, which means this trial, could be something more than he was expecting. Truth be told he wouldn't want it to be any other way, he's always opened to a challenge. The lights within the room dim down, with the floor underneath them rotating, twirling in different directions. This action doesn't faze either MK fighter, keeping their concentration on the surroundings and what they could be in for.

"Alrighty than…this is difficulty level three; I'd put you through the first couple but if you aren't able to compete at this level, you shouldn't be here."

Subzero doesn't think too much into it, but Scorpion collects that what he meant is if they can't compete at this level than they're unworthy/dead weight to the protectors of this earth. Scorpion isn't much on trying to prove people wrong, but this should be fun and hopefully a good test for them both. Subzero cracks his knuckles, while at the same time the ground beneath them comes to a complete stop. Gazing forward they focus on a certain area in the room where two androids rise from the ground.

"They think we're un reliable…stay back grand master, I'll take them on alone." Scorpion says.

Grinning beneath his mask, Subzero takes a few steps back crossing his arms ready to watch. Seeing that he has in fact backed off, Scorpion gives his full undivided attention to the silver and gold cyborgs.

"Hhhmm it would appear he's going to try at it alone should be interesting." Widow utters.

In moments the two robots are activated with their eyes lighting up a color of purple, focusing in on Scorpion who gets into a fighting stance. In scanning Scorpion fully, the results are sent up to the observatory room coming back as unidentified on all accounts, and his strength level being a pinch over peak human.

"Who exactly did this guy say he was?" One of them asks.

There is no answer given to him, due to everyone having their focus on what's happening down below them. The golden android takes a moment to scan Subzero, who also sends up some results off the charts which label him as having Meta ability. In a hurry the two robots dash forward, being knocked down by Scorpion who performs a spinning air drop kick. Pulling out one sword from his sheath, the ninja spectre slices them both up in no time wanting to laugh. What joke of a trial is this? Maybe this was designed for small children.

"Good work Scorpion, that was so impressive we'll knock it up to level six." The shield director speaks through the intercom.

It is now Subzero who comes up from behind placing a hand over the right shoulder of Scorpion, notifying that he'll take on this next session alone. Having no problem with that, Scorpion takes a few steps back placing the sword back in its rightful place. The shattered robotic parts are removed, with the ground beneath them twirling and consuming them.

"Gotta give it to these guys; this is some pretty high end stuff." Subzero says to himself.

In the next seconds following, three robots are brought into sight from the ground below, each standing over 8 ft tall. Unlike in the previous session, they attack immediately firing off several rounds at Subz who flips out of the way dodging the bullets. Although he agreed to stay back; Scorpion too moves out of the way of the gunfire. Each robot has an installed firearm on its right arm, and a missile launcher on the other! At the same time the three fires off missiles at the Grand Master who freezes the projectiles solid, watching them fall to the ground.

"What is this guy some type of MUTANT?"

"That's certainly a possibility, but I wouldn't label him such just yet. These people aren't from our globe; this could be normal back in their home world." Natasha says.

The robots initiate firing off several more rounds at Subzero who this time quickly creates a sword made of pure ice cutting at and blocking the bullets. He then goes on to create a shield made of ice, putting it in front of him as he moves in closer. Leaping over fifteen feet into the air he lands on top of the closes of them stabbing his sword through its head; sliding off and slicing a leg off the one next to it. Having no real balance it falls to the ground firing off uncontrollably. Coming up with an idea he freezes the area of their weapons, and as one of them tries to fire off another missile it blows off its own arm; the missiles unable to travel being frozen in place!

"This Subzero ninja has good tactics, very remarkable." A shield member says while at the same time taking notes.

Moving around some, Subzero buys himself extra time creating an ice blast which freezes them all solid. After doing so he comes up in front of them shattering each of them with one punch each, and as a result there are a few claps in the observatory room. Precisely as Scorpion the Lin Kuei's best is commended for his completion of the session.

"You both have been impressive in your first showings, but I will assure you this next stage won't be so easy. If you work as a team, you may have a chance of surpassing it with a victory. Launch session twelve."

"Don't you think that is a bit high?" Natasha asks.

"Trust my beautiful, this is the best way. If we really won't to know how valuable these people are, we're going to need to push them to their limits."

Completely agreeing she has no complaints sitting back watching and waiting to see what the two of them will do next. Out in the city that never sleeps, it would appear to be a normal night; except that a yearlong project is just a day away from being complete. Entering through an automatic door Dr. Doom walks up to the right side of Electro wanting to be updated on the status of the android's built in memory capacity. Putting out a hand, Max tells him to hold on typing away. The automatic door again opens, this time it being Otto Octavius(Doctor Octopus) who enters.

"How are the final provisions going?" Doc Ock asks.

Having the same result as with Doom, Electro doesn't answer keyed in on the job at hand. Not liking that he ignores them both, Dr. Doom slams his fist on the table top which as an outcome gets the attention of Electro.

"Gee could the two of you try and be a little more unwearied, I just need to incorporate all of Iron Fists and Juggernauts battle data into this thing, and then we can move on to the final stages. With the recent events, this android might not be as necessary as previously thought."

This specific development was planned and started over a year ago to try and take down their most hated enemies; having the data of all the X-Men, Avengers and other lethal fighters throughout the globe. All within this faction aren't familiar with the Justice League or any of the heroes who came from that world, but were able to collect data from Black Canary, Superman and Wonder Woman. Now with the latest proceedings of them being wiped out, this whole effort spent on this project almost feels as though it was for nothing. The way things are now, they could probably be successful without the machine.

"I must say I will miss my run inns with Reed and the fantastic four, but it is a new era; that being our time. Uctogram can still be of use to us." Doom says referring to the android.

Back in Gotham Catwoman never lost track of the shadow figure following him/or her to a business building. She isn't for sure, but she has a good feeling it's everyone's favorite overgrown pointy eared flying crime fighter. Watching them enter through a window, she waits a few moments before going in herself. To her surprise there is no one there, except for a few safes located off to the side, which no doubt require a combination key to unlock.

"My eyes must be playing tricks on me, I know I saw someone come through here and this window didn't just open on his own. Anyway I guess I should take advantage and find out what's being kept in those safes."

Licking her lips, Catwoman sharpens her claws ready to take a more physical approach to this. Unknown to her someone steps from the left corner of the room coming from her back side tackling her to the ground ending up on top of her! Trying to fight the person off she's pinned down by her wrists, amused by the circumstance. At least she was correct when she had seen someone enter through the window. For a second there she had the feeling she might be going crazy.

"Who're you supposed to be; a cheap rip-off of the grim reaper?" Catwoman asks chuckling.

"I'm going to ask once and only once, and you better give me the truth! Why were you following me, are you some type of assassin?" He asks tightening his grip.

Catwoman now laughs finding his serious tone to be comical, catching her breath.

"I wouldn't hurt this cat if I were you; no not a very good idea. Batman wouldn't like that one bit."

Hearing what she says he gets up off her, standing off to her left helping Selina to her feet. Brushing herself off she's now a bit confused; that comment was merely a joke.

"Any idea where I can find the bat? There is someone I've tracked into this city who's very dangerous and is planning to bomb the convention center where the music awards will take place in two days. His name is Raoul Bushman. I've heard a lot of stories of this Batman; good and bad…any idea where I can find him?"

Catwoman shrugs her shoulders, not sure if she should confide in this guy or not, something just seems off about him. Any person who wears a cape and mask has problems, but this guy has somewhat of a hoody cape combination.

"What is your name?" She asks.

"Moon Knight, and you?"

"Catwoman; but I don't believe I've ever heard of you. If I had to guess I'd say you're a part of that mutant group with X something."

Moon Knight knows exactly who she refers to; that being the X-men to his knowledge have all been taken down just like the many other heroes worldwide. Pointing in the direction of the safe boxes, Moon Knight tells her not to move and that he's going to check what's inside of them all. Taking his time he's able to unlock and open them all but is blown away to see that they're all empty, coming to a conclusion someone beat him to the punch, or the information he picked up was false.

"Well I guess I came all the way to this part of town for nothing," Moon Knight stands walking toward the window passed Catwoman, "Are you sure you don't know where I can find the bat?"

"You need not worry about that," Selina crosses her arms grinning, "If you're here long enough…he will find you, that is a promise."

With a sigh, he jumps out of the window gliding into the darkness of the twilight. The city itself is stunning visually, but has fallen into the hands of corruption. Diving out of the window Catwoman uses her whip to connect with the building adjacent to this one. Running out over the tops of buildings there's no doubt in her mind that she'll score some kind of prize tonight.

**New York**

Standing in front of a glass window in his office, Klint Gersayer holds a glass of ice water in his right hand having a lot on his mind concerning the second meeting with Lex Luthor. Off to the side of his desk his personal phone rings; setting the ice water down he answers the call.

"Good I'm glad you got it done in a timely fashion, did anyone see you…where's her body?" He listens to the caller on the other line for a few moments, "Great job Mr. Kas…"

Klint ends the conversation hearing a knock at the door, telling the caller he'd give them a call back at a later time with another list of instructions.

**To Be Continue **


	56. Wait and Inspection

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 56: Wait and Inspection **

All of them who weren't staying left the Avengers Mansion some time ago, having work that needs to get done elsewhere. Huntress stands beside Red Arrow on top of a building, both trying to process all the information which was discussed tonight. It was something that needed to be done; now that they've officially assembled a team of established heroes they have a legit chance of doing something about this upcoming attack, which Helena hopes doesn't turn into some kind of war.

"We should all be operating under one roof; what the hell is up with Batman in saying we can all go about our business separate until they attack. I can see why Nightwing agreed to that, but Wolverine and that Widow woman; I mean come on people!"

Extending out her right arm Huntress places a hand over his shoulder, advising him not to worry and that it will all work out.

"I'm not sure whether are not you're aware, but Batman doesn't play well with others until he gains your trust. I'm going to go off on a limb and say he doesn't fully trust shield or the heroes we aren't accustomed to." She implies.

"Maybe so, but we can't afford to be that way during a time like this…we need to work as one team! No birds of prey, Titans, Justice League, Avengers, Outsiders or whatever else! We need to be one unit, one heart, and most importantly ONE TEAM!" Roy complains.

She understands where he comes from on this matter but at the same time, she knows how the Dark Knight operates. She has no problems with trusting others, and honestly is on the same page with Roy on this particular issue. At the end of the day, they're all professionals and are still goanna have to get the job done no matter how each of them chooses to prepare. Strength wise they're doing ok, but that will definitely improve with the return of Ironman; both witnessing what he's been able to do from footage shown on the news and greentube; a site which allows for any user to upload videos.

"I'm about to go get a bite to eat, would you by any chance like to come along? If not, try and stay safe and alive we're all going to need each other."

Without another word, Red arrow connects a long piece of wiring to one of his arrows shooting it out in the distance, jumping off the building holding on tight landing on the sidewalk below seconds later. Taking one last look at Huntress, he solutes her before disappearing in the shadows. Finishing up the paperwork on one of his previous cases Matt Murdock places it in his file cabinet, pasting a label on it. He isn't sure if he's too late regarding the meeting Black Widow wanted him to attend concerning a grouping of the heroes who remain.

"If I'm too late, I'm sure they won't have an issue giving me a small briefing on what the plan is. Other than any of that; this world already has enough problems evolving around crime."

Perhaps there is an invasion of this world being planned, but their entire focus can't just be on that. There is so much more they've got to worry about; criminals and Meta's being at the top of the list. Dropping their guard even for a minute could prove to be very costly. Even as he stands now, Matt can hear the screams of innocent civilians being tormented in the city. A lot of the bad people in the world are beginning to feel way too comfortable with the absences of the world's most iconic heroes/saviors as some might say. Un doing his tie, Matt gets into his patrol uniform placing the mask over his head last. In no time he is out on the streets jumping from one building to another, catching the sound of corruption in several directions; but one in particular is close. Not hesitating he's off to the races getting there without delay.

"Looks like I got here just in time."

Throwing forward one of his Club's it connects with the head of a guy who had been holding the woman up against the wall. What he was able to pick up on his way here was these men were giving this woman no choice but to prostitute for them. She tried to reject saying that wasn't in her line of work; but they weren't going to have any of that.

"What the hell is going on? Who the heck is out there, show yourself coward!"

Not disappointing or stalling, DD shows himself coming at them straight forward; flipping off the building top. Using his radioactive vision he's able to see none of them carry a gun, just a few knives and a bat. In total there are eight of them against him. The woman stands her ground not really having any room to try and get away.

"What are you all doing just standing around, get over there and take him down. I'll make sure the bitch doesn't get away."

The alleyway is somewhat narrow, but still more than enough room for him to work his magic. Dashing toward Daredevil one of them throws out a punch which he flips over resting a hand over the attacker's shoulder giving him better leverage and balance to follow through and land on his feet grabbing hold of the club he had used to initiate this encounter. Performing a round house kick he follows it up with a left jab knocking one of them to the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" One of them asks pulling out a machete swinging it at DD.

Knocking the weapon out of the individual's grasp DD follows up with a knife hand to the throat finishing it off with a bear claw.

"The name's Daredevil; living in this part of town, you must of heard about me at least once or twice."

Swopping down from the darkness, even Daredevil is unable to collect what happened; looking over to see a masked cape fighter standing over two of the KO'd gang members. The unidentified person pulls something out of what appears to be a utility belt wrapped around his waist. Throwing the projectile toward Daredevil, it strikes one of the men in the head who tried to attack DD from his backside.

"To hell with this, I'm going to get out of here while I still can." One of them says dropping his weapon.

Sprinting down the alleyway, he doesn't get far having his face being smashed into the side of a brick wall and being thrown down to the ground right after. DD takes this opportunity to take out the individual who has a hold of the woman, seeing that he looks in the other direction. The person who took out the thug down the alleyway runs forward approaching Daredevil and the masked caped man. The gang members are finished off swiftly with the three working together.

"You're free to go miss; please try and stay off the streets at this time of hour." Daredevil says.

"Are you people apart of the group who call themselves the X-Men?"

Daredevil shakes his head with a no, telling her to get out of here ASAP and call the police and give them the details of what happened here, so that these men can be arrested. Walking forward she gives DD a kiss on the cheek before running out in the other direction.

"Good to see you Black Panther; didn't expect to see you in this part of town," Daredevil reaches out shaking hands with his ally, "You wouldn't by any chance know who this is?"

Panther shakes his head having no idea; both turning and facing the person.

"I go by Red Robin, and am or was a member of the Teen Titans. I also work alongside Batman, and do most of my work in the city of Gotham."

Both reply by saying they've heard of the Dark Knight, taking this opportunity to become acquainted. Wanting there to be no doubt or problems of trust, RR gives him his reason for dropping in on Daredevil fighting against those criminals, stating he fit the description of someone Black Widow had been telling Nightwing and Green Arrow about some hero which greatly dressed in all red resembling a devil.

"Guess I am too late, I was actually headed that way…I had a few things to take care of before doing so." Daredevil says.

T'Challa himself also was supposed to attend the meeting, but had some things come up for him as well. Red Robin offers to fill them in on what the bases of everything will be, but adds they should do it elsewhere. Listening to the police sirens closing in on them from a few blocks away, they agree; all heading for to rooftops. The two asks questions; RR replying and giving answers to the best of his ability. In that of Gotham; Batman and Robin put a stop to a drug shipment, with a lot of different parties being involved now driving off in the Batmobile.

"Any clue how many disappointed folks will be over sea, once they realized we put an end to their lab?"

"I can't give you a number, but there will be a lot of anger. When that happens people do desperate things, I expect us to have some extra company in the next few weeks, we've hit them at home base, and I know they'll hit back." Batman replies.

Robin likes the sound of that, sitting back and smiling; he would give anything just to see the faces of each top guy once they find out what has happened here tonight. He still hasn't been able to figure out why these people continue to run such business through this city. Yes there may be a few corrupt cops, but even they don't make up for Batman being here and watching over everything.

"How's the arm?" Batman asks, still with his eyes on the road.

Robin replies with saying it's just fine, and that it should be perfectly fine after two days. When engaging in battle against the dealers and pimps, one of them took a good swing of a curl bar at Damian causing damage. In the next second the built in communicator within the Batmobile beeps. Reaching out Batman presses the button expecting to hear Alfred.

"Batman here…is there a problem?"

"Oh hello Batman, I'm just calling to report to you the two ninjas have been very impressive. They've managed to make it through stage nineteen of our training system."

Tightening his grip on the steering wheel, he did not expect to be contacted by Black Widow or anyone from that group so promptly.

"Is there a problem? Robin and I are a bit busy. I wouldn't have brought Subzero, Ermac or Scorpion if I didn't think they'd be able to help, don't call again unless it is important…Natasha."

Pressing the button once more, Batman ends the transaction with a wide eyed Robin sitting next to him. Standing from her seat in the Observatory room; Widow's mouth opens dropping a little! How did he know her name? She never gave him that information! And why did he just hang up on her like that.

"What an ass!" She mumbles crossing her arms, not believing what he just did.

Standing from where they sit, one of the shield member's asks if everything is ok. You can tell by her face she's pissed off about something. Putting on a forged smirk, she tells him things couldn't be any better. Batman notices the look on his partner's face, asking what the deal is.

"Don't you think you were a bit of a…you know…uhm jerk? That isn't how you should talk to a lady. Is she one of your ex girlfriends?"

Giving the boy a quick look, Batman focuses back on the road heading for uptown Gotham so that they can meet with someone who says he has information about the whereabouts of Penguin, Toyman and their entire group, not answering the question. This could be a setup, and the two of them are more than prepared for that. The caller would not give a name, staying completely anonymous. If someone is trying to ambush the dynamic duo, they'll be more than prepared; trained for so many state of affairs, including something as this.

"What about Freeze? I caught a little of the news earlier this evening; they say he escaped Arkham around noon hours ago." Robin says.

Batman replies by saying they won't worry about him until a later time. Since his escape he hasn't done anything, aside from that there are more dangerous people ahead of him on the list that need to be taken care of first. Having nothing else to say, Robin sits back in his seat enjoying the ride while at the same time looking out the glass, considering the possibilities which could have happened to their fallen allies. Back in the city of New York the group, who now calls themselves the sky troopers attack civilians for the thrill of it having no true purpose. It first started off with just Hobgoblin and Firefly, but they have since added Vulture A.K.A Adrian Tooms to the fray. The little show they presently put on is to evaluate how well they can work as a team. People run in all directions trying to get somewhere safe. In the next minute the police force arrives, carrying with them some of their best weapons.

"Alright gentlemen this is where our first true test will begin." Hobgoblin says, feeling overly excited for the opportunity.

Preparing himself Hob gets a lot of his pumpkin bombs ready, more than ready to attack, but waits for the swat and officers to do so first. The chief of police holds what looks to be a black megaphone speaking directly to the three of them trying to get them to back down and turn themselves in. It is pretty obvious to both sides that won't be happening, but it was worth a shot. One of the officers walks up next to the chief.

"I've been a long time fan of Spiderman…I mean let me rephrase that," The officer clears out his throat, "For the last couple years I have been keeping tabs on the wall crawler and that guy up there on the glider is not someone to mess with. His name is Hobgoblin, and he even gives Spiderman trouble at times. I advise us not attack, it could end up hurting more than help."

"Thanks for the input rookie, but that is not what we do here in this unit. Heck you might even surprise yourself on how well we do, some of these Meta humans are so overrated."

Instructing the officer to step back, the chief gives the Sky Troopers one last warning before they unleash an attack on the three. The Troopers answer with a missile being fired from the wrist area of Firefly blowing up one of their police vehicles entirely taking down a few police officials in the process. Waiting no longer, the chief gives the order for his men to attack. Showing no hesitation they all fire off at the same time, some at Goblin, and others at Vulture and the rest at Firefly.

"I knew this would be fun, but I had no idea it'd be a party." Firefly says enjoying himself.

The criminals dodge most of what comes their way. What does hit them doesn't do a whole lot of damage, a huge part in thanks to their individual suits. Going up against the police is like Childs play to them, using this as a measuring stick to their effectiveness. Hobgoblin hovers right over the middle section of them dropping down pumpkin bombs laughing at the huge explosion as a result. Firefly zooms in over the top dropping large sums of flame over to group using his flamethrower!

"Retreat! I repeat, stand down!" The chief yells out, observing over five of his men covered in flames.

The chief makes it loud and clear to the Sky Troopers that they give up, not wanting to lose any more men. It is apparent this is one battle they will not win. Throwing down a final three bombs, four policemen are blown back in the other direction, with blood being everywhere. Hob snorts while he follows Firefly and Vulture who lead the way of their departure.

"This is Chief Ryan! I need the medics right away; I've got over ten men down, and at least three dead!" He speaks into his police radio; heart racing faster than it ever has.

All around him there is nothing but chaos and destruction, and screams of many. The chief makes his way over to one of his fallen men grabbing hold of his hand telling him everything will be alright and that he needs to stay strong and hang on. There is so much more in stored for him in this life, and that it is not yet his time.

**Worlds Away**

It had been a night of planning and organizing, but that has past bringing up the escalation of the sun over the mountains. Derak lays within his bed totally naked with both Hellen and Nitara on both sides of him being completely nude as well. Opening his eyes a smirk forms on the face of Derak; remembering back on the events of last night. Usually he sleeps within his coffin, but because of the circumstances of last night that would have been a little difficult. All windows in the room are covered with three layers of curtains; the sunlight isn't healthy for any of them. Sitting up, Derak moves over rubbing his body up against that of Nitara's, waking her almost immediately.

"How'd you sleep beautiful? I hope you enjoyed yourself, I'd say I did a good job of distributing my efforts between you both."

Rolling over on her side, she leans forward giving him a kiss on the cheek laying back down. Staring up at the ceiling she tells him she enjoyed herself a lot and that he was great. Extending his arm out he runs a finger through her hair and the other over her stomach. That was her first time being in a threesome, and found it to be different but still enjoyable. The two of them jump a bit as the door to his room flies open with Keiji stepping in.

"I'd get dressed and out of bed if I were the two of you. Rosea will be back in about fifteen minutes, and I don't think she would be too happy to see any of this. I'll wait for you guys downstairs, try and make it fast."

Heading for the door he closes it on his way out. Both Nitara and Derak look each other directly in the eyes laughing together enjoying this even more due to the fact they did it behind her back. It makes it just that much better! Putting out his hand, Derak taps Hellen over her shoulder. She groans putting her head into the pillow, not wanting to get up just yet. Getting out of bed, Nitara spreads out her wings stretching them out. Derak whistles observing the backside of her body, loving everything he sees. Recovering her clothing and boots off the ground she gets dressed exiting out of the room.

"Guess I better get up, there is a lot on the agenda. I first need to get something to eat; I can't focus when working on an empty stomach." Derak says getting out of the sheets

Removing himself from the sheets as well, Derak goes for the bathroom getting into the shower. His sis has a real keen sense of smell, and he'd better try his best not to give her any shortcuts on figuring out what he just did with two of her best friends. Getting out of the bed, Hellen enters into the bathroom.

"Mind if I join you? I can help you get those spots you're unable to reach."

Opening the sliding door, he allows for her to enter. Journeying down a flight of stairs, Nitara makes her way into the dining room where Keiji sits reading a magazine with one leg resting on top of the other. Feeling her presence, he lowers the reading material asking "How was it." Knowing exactly what he refers to, she rolls her eyes telling him never to speak a word of it again.

"What happened last night is in the past, we need to focus on Dieya."

Grinning uncontrollably, he lifts the magazine back up continuing where he left off. Too him it almost feels like a fantasy/dream regarding the possibility of them successfully resurrecting the most powerful female vampire this world or any other has ever known. It is one of those things that it is too good to be true.

**Worlds Away**

Dick Grayson walks beside Tim; the two of them entering into a Starbucks together, ordering themselves a cup of Coffee. Richard usually isn't in this part of town, but a text from his best buddy who is like a brother to him is something he won't stand down. After receiving their cups of Coffee, the two make their way over to a booth taking a seat.

"What is it you called me all the way out here for? Have you by any chance spoken with Bruce since our meeting with the Avengers last night?" Dick asks taking a sip.

It is only a little after eight, and neither of them have really gained their full energy. Last night was a long one for them both, but there will be plenty more of those in the foreseeable future.

"Nah I haven't had the chance to get his take on everything. Anyway the reason I called you here was to tell you I ran into two others who will be joining our efforts. Their names are Daredevil and Black Panther; from what I can tell, they're both street level as far as strength."

Sitting back, Tim now takes a sip waiting to see or hear what Richard thinks.

"I don't believe I'm familiar with either of them, do they happen to work for a certain group or do they operate as individuals?"

Rubbing two fingers over his chin, Tim replies telling him that he isn't sure. He also notifies Richard that the two of them are already acquainted with the Avengers and are accustomed to some of the other hero groups around that maybe the two of them lack info on. Dick still isn't sure why this couldn't have been done over the phone, but he didn't mind one bit coming out here to Gotham to help out a friend/and teammate.

"Whenever you speak with Bruce, be sure to update him as well."

"Will do." Tim says taking another sip.

The two of them have been through a lot together and with Batman, and one might believe it has made them better prepared for what will most likely turn into an upcoming war. It would be nice to have people like Superman and Wonder Woman around; but mankind has to fight for itself this time; just as it has done in history. Wearing a cap over his head with a pair of Dark shades, Herman Schultz drives a pickup truck pulling into a secluded area. Parking the vehicle in front of the place, he gets out of the driver's side, happy to be done with this chore.

"I knew you'd make it back in one piece Mr. Schultz. Did you get all of the weapons?"

"Take a look in the back, it is all there." He replies.

Three men unlock the back of the vehicle inspecting the whole area stepping inside. After the sweep is complete, they shake hands with Herman giving him the money he was promised if he was able to complete the job.

"You will need to get suited up now; your next task will require the Shocker! Professor Crane would like to discuss it with you personally inside. With the big guns as far as those super heroes being taken out of existence, there's going to be a turf war for territory, and we will be the victors. Also you will be traveling alongside some dude named Killer Croc…Dr. Crane speaks highly of him."

**To Be Continue **


	57. Uctogram the Destroyer

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 57: Uctogram the Destroyer**

Returning from an early morning walk, Wolverine enters into an empty training room holding a water bottle in his left hand. Reaching out he grabs hold of a towel which is folded hanging over a rack. Unsure of where he'd like to start first, his eyes wonder around before he finally decides to start off with some lifting.

"Mind if I join you?"

Looking over his right shoulder, it is Subzero who stands in the doorway. Having no problem with him joining he tells him to make himself at home. The MK combatant accepts his invitation stepping into the room and walking over toward the area of the sandbags getting into his standard stance. As of late he's done well on power and speed, but he needs to work a little bit on his sharpness. Just before he gets started, Subz stretches out his neck and arms. Across the room, the entrance door again opens; Natasha being the one who walks in.

"Good morning." Subzero says to her, trying to be as friendly as he can, seeing that he's under the roof of the Avengers.

She gives him a quick look which causes him to gulp at the scary glare she gives him. Not that he's terrified or anything of that nature. There really isn't anything that scares the grand master. Completely passing him by, Black Widow marches clear across the room stopping in front of Logan who bench presses; being on his back. Glancing up at Widow who frowns resting her hands over both sides of her waist, he figures it must be essential. Using his strength, Logan lifts up the four hundred pounds setting it over the bar.

"Well I obviously can't read minds, so why don't you tell me what's up?" Logan asks sitting up and putting the towel around his neck.

"Alright funny boy! You mind telling me why you gave Batman my name?"

Looking him in the face he seems to be confused having no idea what she's talking about. Sitting for a few seconds he thinks about it; but can't remember any instance of him giving Batman any information like that. Taking his eyes off her, Logan stands saying it wasn't him who provided that info. Attempting to walk away, she grabs hold of his arm stopping him in his tracks.

"If not you…than who? You see why I'm finding it a little bit hard to believe you?"

Pulling her hand from his arm, he asks nicely if she could leave and come back at a later time after he's completed his workout; again telling her he had nothing to do with the claims she's made. Just as she begins to walk off heading for the door, he calls out her name.

"Did you ever think to ask him personally?" Wolverine asks referring to the caped crusader.

"He hung up on me before I ever had the chance." She tells.

Without another word she walks past Subzero who seems to be through the heat of things throwing out jab after jab, seeming to have his focus on nothing else but the task in front of him.

"Good morning to you as well." She says before exiting.

Resting his back up against the wall, Wolvie observes Subz from a distance liking what he sees from the fighter. Determination is the number one thing that stands out to him; you can see it in the eyes of Subzero.

"Women…they can be so hard to figure out." Logan says aloud.

"I wouldn't know about that." Subzero replies throwing out one of his power strikes.

He now starts to feel himself getting into some sort of rhythm. Punch after punch comes with a little more power and confidence. Getting back to work, Wolverine moves away from the wall walking over continuing what he had been doing before being rudely interrupted. Touring down one of the halls, Sareena stops in front of a miniature size statue of Captain America. She studies it for a little while wondering who the particular individual is.

"I see you've started to find your way around."

Sareena looks away from the statue facing Black Widow. She shakes her head saying that she wanted to see what else was around. Natasha puts a hand out notifying her that she'd love to show Sareena around and answer any questions she may have. Accepting the offer from the well trained assassin, Widow leads the way. A great distance away, Herman Schultz has gotten fully suited up into his battle uniform; this is the look the public has grown accustomed to as being the Shocker. He's had his share of run inns with Spiderman in the past, but the wall crawler will no longer be a problem due to recent events.

"Scarecrow is inside; I'll have the truck loaded and ready for you whenever you're done." One of Scarecrow's henchmen says.

Thanking him, Shocker wastes no more time opening the door and entering. A group of men are gathered around a table; Scarecrow being the one who sits at its end. Not disturbing the others or the conversation he quickly takes a seat. Scarecrow does most of the talking, but others in the group are just as vocal stating how they'd like to go about this. Even though he has the final say on any and all matters, Crane doesn't have a problem with making changes if those working for him have legitimate reasons. Talking it over for several more minutes, the ground rules are set and so is the time. The first exchange of material with this other group will commence as soon as now. All of them including Shocker stand from their seats except for Scarecrow.

"So who's riding along with me?" Shocker asks.

He looks around for a few seconds before someone steps from a dark corner of the room saying "I am". At first sight he almost creeps out observing the seven foot tall individual who wears a trench coat and hat, reminding him a lot of Lizard. This must be the Killer Croc fellow he was told about. Aside from Croc, there are two others who will be riding along with them in the truck.

"There's no need for you to worry Scarecrow, we will take care of things no problem." Killer Croc says walking past everyone.

Having their orders and knowing what to do, the rest of them follow him out of the room. One of the men takes the keys away from Shocker.

"You and Croc will be sitting in the back to guard the shipment, in case something goes wrong and the police get on our trail or something like that."

Understanding entirely, Shocker has no arguments with that. Scarecrow's true reason for scheduling this in broad daylight is because of a certain someone who lurks around the streets of Gotham after sunset. True the news casters have been reporting him and others like him gone, but you can't believe everything you hear. Once outside the back of the truck is unlocked; both Killer Croc and Shocker jumping in before there is any chance of anyone passing by and seeing them. The door is then closed and locked. Following that the two men enter into the driver and passenger seats in the front.

"Now let's get out of here and get this job done, the longer we wait the more and more I feel like something bad is going to happen."

The other in the passenger seat shakes his head agreeing. Starting up the engine he drives out of the parking lot looking in the rare view to see the other vehicles following closely behind. There is a small light located at the top of the ceiling which enables Croc and Shocker to see. Both sit there for a good while not saying a thing. That is until Shocker becomes interested developing a few questions.

"I must say you're definitely out of the ordinary, and I'm guessing your strength is above and beyond human levels. What line of work were you in before grouping up with Scarecrow?"

"I had a lot going for me some years ago, being the top dog here in Gotham; until the Batman came into the picture."

Chuckling a bit, Killer Croc looks over at Shocker wondering what was so funny about that.

"I only laugh because I've had my share of bad luck concerning a masked man."

Locked up here in the back, the two of them realize that conversation is the best way to pass time. Finishing up breakfast, Bruce hands his tray of food to Alfred thanking him for the delicious meal and entering into the cave following that. Damian awaits him sitting off to the side making a paper airplane but crumbles it up as soon as Bruce comes into sight wearing a light blue t-shirt and brown jeans. Coming up in front of the bat computer he calls Damian over to his side.

"According to our source from last night, Mad Hatter and his group are located somewhere just outside of Manhattan," Bruce points up to a specific spot on the screen, "But that's the night club owned by Ricky Jarvise; a man who knows there exact location." Bruce says pointing to another spot on the map.

Looking down at Damian, he lets him know that he'd rather go at this one alone; informing him that his last encounter with the group didn't turn out good and that is when he had the aid of both Bucky and Green Lantern.

"Isn't that the more reason you should have me at your side; if you and Green Lantern together couldn't take them, what makes you think it'll change all of a sudden."

Ending the conversation, Bruce says it isn't up for debate and that he'll be going alone; adding that he doesn't want to see him get hurt. Knowing better than to argue with Bruce, he keeps quiet; there is still the option to secretly but cautiously follow him.

"I've got a board meeting to attend shortly in the next hour, but I should be back some time a little after two o'clock. If I'm not back by that time, I'll be at the golf course with a couple of business partners." Bruce informs.

Some distance away Tony Stark sits up in bed watching the television, not to fond of the hospital food and hopes that he can get out of here sooner than what the doctors have been telling him. More so than the food the scenario is really what will be the death of him if he doesn't get out of here soon. Out to his left the door to his room opens with a familiar someone walking in carrying with her flowers.

"Hey Pepper, I'm glad you could make it…you may not believe it but you're my first official visitor." Tony says feeling a little bit of joy.

Setting the flowers off to the side of his bed she gives him a kiss and hug happy to see that he's in high spirits. Taking a seat in one of the chairs off to the side of his bed she asks if he's been feeling his strength slowly come back. Before he's able to answer, her cell phone begins ringing; answering the call and standing from the chair. By the sound of how she speaks, he's guessing it has something to do with Stark Industries. She's on the phone for about three minutes before hanging up.

"Sorry I have to leave on such short notice Tony, I'll see if I have time out of my busy schedule later to try and swing by again and check on you."

She gives him another kiss before picking up her purse leaving the room. Looking up at the T.V. he wishes they had something else on, being tired of watching motor cycle racing and monster trucks. Out in another part of the city, the final preparations and adjustments to their Cyborg has been made; Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino is the only one traveling alongside it for the test run. The main objective is to see how much damage it can do, as well as how much it can take. Dr Doom and the remainder of the group watch from back at the main base.

"Alright Uctogram , let's see what your made of…destroy that museum!" Rhino says giving an order.

"As you command." It replies in a robotic tone.

Leaping over thirty feet into the air, Rhino's mouth drops open astonished at its athletic ability, having no idea it would be able to reach such heights. Smashing through the top of the roof, it lands in front of the bones of a T-Rex when inside. All around the area are several people who stare at the cyborg having no clue what to think of it.

"Uctogram will destroy all!"

Too make matters worse there is five groups of children on a field trip to take a tour of the museum! Having laser eyes like a Kryptonian, Uctogram fires off at anything in its path; it's sole purpose being to destroy. Its laser heads straight for the head of a boy; the kid disappearing into flames before he's hit. Instead a wall is blown off! Rhino smashes through the front entrance trying to get a glimpse of what goes on. The flames re appear in another section of the room; someone setting the boy down.

"Get over HERE!"

Having super reaction time Uctogram grabs hold of the rope spear which was thrown at him, pulling the individual with ease over to his position punching him into a glass window which stores ancient artifacts. Truth be told Scorpion had no intention of spending all day at the Avengers mansion, deciding to explore this world a little bit on his own. While traveling the rooftops he noticed the cyborg jumping high into the air making a smashing entrance into this place; concluding there was something big about to go down.

"Hey mike…is that guy over there Spiderman? I thought his colors were red and blue, maybe he changed them."

"What are you stupid there's no way that dude is spidy that totally wasn't web! It looked more like rope to me; this guy is a cheap ripoff of the spider."

Pulling in and tying his rope back into place, Scorpion yells out at the Cyborg asking who he is and why he's doing this.

"That ain't any of yo business ninja!" Rhino says charging forward wrapping up with Scorpion and taking them both through a wall which leads to outside; both tumbling onto the sidewalk and Rhino smashing into a car having a hard time stopping himself. Watching Scorpion jump up unaffected by his move Rhino smiles having an idea.

"Change of plans Uctogram…kill the ninja!"

Rhino realizes there is something more to the ninja than meets the eye, and that he might have strength beyond that of a human; which would be a great test subject for Uctogram. Doom and the others continue to watch from their positions back in the hideout. Running out in their direction the cyborg comes up next to Rhino through the wall that already had been taken down.

"Two against one, that hardly seems fair. Have it your way." Scorpion says with a hint of sarcasm.

"Who said anything about me? Uctogram is going to take you out on his own!" Rhino says.

Getting into a fighting stance once more; Uctogram bull rushes Scorpion who flips over him but is grabbed by his ankle and thrown into the side of a dumpster. The ninja gets up shaking himself off seeing stars.

"That thing is a lot stronger than it looks, I better be careful and try to avoid taking too many hits." Scorpion says.

Looking back over at the cyborg, it speed blitzes him grabbing hold of his neck throwing him onto the top of a car. He now starts to wonder who the one or ones are behind the development of this thing. He highly doubts it's the person in the Rhino suit; judging by the way he talks and presents himself just doesn't come out as being brilliant whatsoever.

"This is remarkable, I had no idea it would function this well." Doom says, with his eyes glued to the screen.

"I'd have to say so as well, but let's continue to watch before making any more remarks." Doc Ock says.

The three keep their eyes on the screen; Doc Ock being the one to take notes whiles the other two watches the cyborgs movements. Throwing out a few punches, Scorpion has his attempts blocked and he's punched into the front of a car which passes by. The driver steps on the breaks immediately; leaving behind skid marks sending Scorpion forward into a light post. The driver roles down her window.

"Hey sir are you ok?" She asks.

Getting up he sighs grabbing at his shoulder; he may be a spectre but that doesn't mean he doesn't feel pain in battle. Scorpion now begins to wonder what exactly that thing is made of; something man made shouldn't be that precise in battle. It's got a genius IQ as far as battle smarts go.

"I'll live, but you need to get out of here. Things are about to get real ugly."

Moving from in front of her vehicle, he tells her to get as far away from here as she possibly can. Listening to his recommendation, she speeds off getting out of the area in a hurry. Just as he turns to try and locate Uctogram, Scorpion is kicked fifty feet into the air by the seemingly unstoppable force. Having the ability to fly, it zooms into the air punching Scorpion down who lands on the concrete pavement below face first. If he didn't feel weakness before, it now starts to grow on him. Slowly getting up and taking a knee, thinking to himself that this thing must have a weakness. The Cyborg hovers in the air looking down on Scorpion.

"Finish him off now Uctogram!" Rhino commands.

Standing up fully, Scorpion's legs are feeling a little bit rubbery in part to the damage he's taken thus far. Uctogram listens to the order flying down at speeds that none of them are able to comprehend, knocking Scorpion upward into an office building; the ninja tumbling over the carpet, with several workers standing from their desks and computers.

"Oh my goodness, is he ok?" A woman asks putting her hands to her mouth.

Scorpion puts his hand out pushing up; but in the speed of sound, Uctogram appears behind him grabbing hold of the back of his neck lifting the ninja spectre up high for everyone to see! The cyborg then throws Scorpion far across the room through another window, with a few shouts following. The MK fighter this time ends up in the middle of the street, but again gets up.

"Who is this guy; he sure is extraordinary, most would have been down and out. Do you think he's a member of that Justice League?" Electro asks turning to Dr Doom.

None of the three are familiar with the Justice League or any of the other heroes who originate from that earth that combined with theirs. With that said, Doom is pretty sure this ninja isn't a part of the JLA; he's never set eyes on him even once.

"He might be a meta or super human who did his work on a group more off the map." Doc Ock suggests, seeing that all of them are positive they've never seen him until now.

Attempting to pull out his rope spear, Uctogram lifts up two cars; having one in each hand, smashing them over Scorpion. Tossing them off to the side, Scorpion still stands! But as he walks forward his vision becomes blurry and he loses balance falling to the ground knocked out! Taking a few steps forward, Uctogram stands over his defeated foe. Reaching down, he picks him up by his head throwing him into a dumpster thirty feet away with the lid slamming shut on impact over Scorpion. Those who pass by act like they didn't see a thing, just going on about their own business.

"Now that is what I'm talking about, I give you a ten out of ten for the great finish. There is no one who can stop us!" Rhino says cracking his knuckles.

Getting the attention of the cyborg, Rhino commands for it to follow him with their business here officially being over. The police will be here in no time, and they need to be far away from here when that happens. No one tries to stop them as they disappear over the building tops.

**Avengers Mansion**

Liu Kang, Kitana and Jax hang around in one of the lounges watching T.V. Looking over near the entrance door there is a camera which looks down on them; Jax having a good feeling that group calling itself shield has a close eye on them, watching their every move. Jax tries not to think about it, because in essence if it had been the other way around he'd have a hard time trusting a group of people who came from another world having no background or knowledge on them.

"You seem worried princess, I'd try and relax; having too much stress won't help out any of us. If you'd like to talk about it, you know I'm always here to listen." Liu Kang tells.

She understands that he's trying to help but at the same time she'd rather just think the matter over herself. When they had recruited her for this task, she had been in Earth realm on business; but it is Outworld she has on her mind. She just hopes the habitants of that realm are doing ok in her absence.

"Thanks for the offer Liu, but it is nothing to concern yourself with. Once we're done here I'll be able to return to Out world and look over my people. I'm just concerned for their well being is all." She tells.

Jax moves from where he was sitting grabbing hold of the remote flipping to another channel; neither Liu nor Kitana has a problem with it. The two of them seem to be in their own little world, talking amongst each other. In the next minute there is a knock at the already opened door, with a shield employee standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to bother the three of you, but you wouldn't happen to know where either Ermac or Scorpion are? We've accounted for the rest of you, but there have been no signs of the two in the last hour."

The three shake their heads having no idea; frankly they aren't really widely associated with either of the two back on their home world.

"Thanks a lot for your cooperation; I'm sure they'll turn up eventually." He says exiting out of the room.

Down a floor and in the training room are Black Widow, Subzero, Sonya, Wolverine and Kung Lao. Natasha and Sonya sit off to the side watching; Sonya having finished her work out a few minutes ago.

"Where'd Johnny go, I thought I saw him a moment ago?" Natasha asks.

"He spilled something on his shirt, I'm sure he went up to his room to go change. Why…is there something wrong?" Sonya asks.

The blond catches a guilty smile/blush form on the face of the trained assassin.

"I can see why he's a movie star; I have no idea how good he is as far as acting…but he's cute," Natasha re positions looking Sonya in the face, "I think he would be great for you."

Hearing what Black Widow says causes Sonya to bite down on her lower lip feeling butterflies in her stomach. Natasha is good at observing and understanding human interactions and can tell Sonya has a spot for Cage. The two of them are interrupted as Kung Lao puts out a hand challenging Black Widow to a sparring match.

"Are you sure you can handle me?" She teases.

"Oh, I guess we'll see." He says smiling.

Taking his hand, Kung Lao helps her out of the chair she sits in. The two walk out to the mid section of the room. Subzero and Wolverine are at different areas of the room doing their own thing. Starting things off; Kung Lao throws out a punch at Widow who grabs hold of it throwing him over her shoulder and unto the ground.

"I wouldn't take her lightly, you might end up dead." Sonya says with a laugh.

Kung Lao flips back unto his feet facing Black Widow, as they continue on. Upstairs Johnny travels the hall coming to his room, lifting and taking off his shirt. Looking through the mirror, he notices Sareena standing in his doorway with her elbow leaned up against the wall.

"How's it going John, do you have a second? I'd like to talk with you."

She grins at the sight of his muscular frame and rock hard abs; having a splendid six pack on display. Walking over to the drawer, he pulls out another shirt but is grabbed by his wrist startled at how she got over to him so quickly.

"I like you the way you are right now, you're so muscular and hot," She brings her lips up behind his ear whispering, "Subzero turned me down, but I know you won't." She says sticking her tongue out and sucking on the lower part of his ear.

He can feel a strike of electricity travel up his spine feeling tense. She reaches around rubbing a hand over the area of his crotch.

"You're attractive and all, but you and I don't really know each other." Johnny says.

Turning him around so that he faces her, Sareena brings her lips up to his kissing him roughly for over ten seconds before stopping. Licking her lips; she takes a few steps back.

"Ok, I'll give you some time to think about it. I know you'll make the right decision"

Johnny watches her walk out of the room; Sareena looking over her shoulder and winking at him. Back in the city some distance away with the passing of twenty minutes, the top of the dumpster is punched open with Scorpion getting out putting a hand to his head.

"That thing better hope it doesn't cross paths with me ever again!" He says with flames in his eyes.

The dizziness will eventually go away, but he is more disappointed with the defeat. He originally came to this world to stop an invasion, now he finds himself coming face to face with some of the super villains of this earth. He's no super hero, but sitting around and doing nothing when there is trouble isn't his style.

**To Be Continue**


	58. Bats and Cats don't Blend

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 58: Bats and Cats don't Blend**

It was about an hour ago that he finished up his visit with Tim; Richard Grayson now arriving inside an athletic club he signed up for over a month ago. He wears black sweats with a sleeveless white T-shirt and black running shoes. Back at his place he's got a lot of stuff to work with, such as weights but sometimes it is nice to get out and do some of your training elsewhere. Before getting started he says hello to some of the familiar faces around. Putting on his earphones, Richard runs a few laps around the track getting his blood flowing. During the run he thinks a lot about the heroes who have recently passed on; including Beast Boy, Star Fire, and Super girl among others. Sprinting the final two laps Dick jogs it off heading over to an area with bars to get in at least seventy pull-ups.

"I'm not worried about Bruce or any of our people…but I hope everyone else is prepared and getting ready for our upcoming skirmish."

Walking for over a mile back to the Avengers mansion Scorpion got a lot of strange looks from several civilians. This is most likely the result to the way he dresses. It is not the season of Halloween, so he can understand; but it would be much worse if he weren't wearing the mask, having his skull on display. Coming back onto the premises of the Avengers a group of shield members aim their weapons onto the ninja spectre. This action is stopped in a short period of time, due to them receiving word from upstairs that he is one of the fighters from the other world who has recently joined their side.

"Sorry about the misunderstanding, you can head right on in," The security guard speaks to Scorpion while at the same time someone upstairs converses with him through his ear piece, "You wouldn't happen to know where your buddy Ermac is?"

"I wouldn't know…haven't seen him since last night." Scorpion answers.

Ermac is no buddy of his; neither are the rest of the MK fighters, but they aren't his enemies either. Initially when he awoke from being KO'd his head was pounding like crazy, but it has since slowly slowed with his vision coming back to 100%. He can't remember the last time he was in a battle that was so one sided; him being on the losing end. Upon gaining consciousness, he promised himself something as that would never happen again. Opening the front door Scorpion makes his way through closing it on his way inside. Taking a few steps forward he turns to his right traveling down the hallway where he comes across Sareena positioned up against a wall with an ice cream cone in her hand. Just as he walks past her she giggles, getting his attention. Looking back at her, she licks at the ice cream.

"What's funny?"

"Uhmm nothing really," Sareena takes another lick at her cone, "I think you really need a shower hahahaha. You smell like you came out of swamp water haha…"

She stops laughing, becoming very silent as he comes closer in front of her. Looking him directly in the eyes her grin disappears immediately. They stare at one another for a few seconds; Scorpion turning away and walking in the other direction afterward. Heading for the stairs he comes across Jax as well.

"Man…what in the world is that smell." Jax says speeding up his pace trying to get out of the area as fast as he can.

First things first, he needs to get cleaned up before something else is said. Remembering back, that guy in the Rhino suit referred to the thing he was fighting as Uctogram! If and when he sees that cyborg again, he must take it down; there is no way he'll allow himself to be taken down in such embarrassing fashion twice. That thing must have a weak point, and figuring out what it is, will be Scorpion's only legitimate chance of taking it down. Inside the training room Kung Lao has grown a certain amount of respect for Widow, as does she for him; both admiring the skills of the other.

"What do you say we have a two on two, that'll give us the opportunity to test our team capability?" Kung Lao asks.

Smirking widely, she agrees to his suggestion. Looking away from her and over at Sonya he asks if she would be willing to take part in the training exercise. Standing from where she sits, Sonya gives him the thumbs up saying that she is all in. Telling the two of them to give him a second, Kung Lao runs out toward the exit; Subzero and Logan still working out in their own separate area's in the room. Sprinting up a few flights of stairs toward the lounge where he believed Liu to be, the door being open. Walking toward the entrance way, his eyes broaden a little at the sight of Kitana who has her head rested on the shoulder of Liu Kang while the two of them watch T.V.

"Oookkk...guess that is out of the question." Kung Lao says to himself.

Heading back in the other direction, he smiles at seeing Johnny Cage who walks down the hall. Jogging in that direction he comes up in front of Johnny.

"Hey John you mind if I ask you a question, I'd really appreciate if you could help me out with this."

"Sure go ahead, I'm listening."

Putting an arm around the neck and shoulder of Cage, Kung Lao leads them toward the stairs while at the same time explaining that he'd like for him to join him down in the training room for a two on two sparring session, where the two of them would face off against each other. Black Widow would be the teammate of Kung Lao, while Johnny would team with Sonya.

"Sounds good and all, but do you have any idea of the skill level of the redhead? Yeah she's a complete babe and all, but can she compete against guys like us?" Johnny asks.

All Kung Lao does is smile telling Johnny that he will find out soon. Smiling as well Johnny agrees to take part in this friendly sparring contest. For a moment there he was starting to get bored. Patting him over the back Kung Lao removes his arm away from his shoulder. Glimpsing down the hall Sareena comes into sight kissing at Johnny exhibiting a seductive expression, and body posture which gets him excited. Kung Lao notices the look on his face, re positioning and looking out in that direction; Sareena changing her pose looking completely innocent.

"Are you ok John?" Kung Lao asks.

"Yup I'm fine…I've just been thinking about a lot of things lately." He quickly says.

Following him down the stairs, Kung Lao leads the way to the training location. Waiting a few seconds Sareena exhales relieved nothing more came out of that. If she gets with or does anything with Johnny Cage, no one can know about it…especially Subzero! Entering into the room next to each other; Sonya and Natasha are already warming up in the middle section of the room. Downtown a limousine pulls up coming to a complete stop behind a business building. The driver steps out of the vehicle walking around and helping two ladies out of the back.

"I've been told that his office is located on the twelfth floor. If there is anything else I can do for the two of you, just let me know."

"This little meeting of ours will last a little over an hour, so try and be back in this spot when we're done."

Knowing full and well what is asked of him, he shuts the back door informing them he'd be here whenever they're finished. Walking around, he gets back into the driver's side, buckling up and driving off. Both women wear expensive fur coats, along with shades to cover their eyes and matching hats.

"Let's get going red, I'd hate for us to be late."

The person they're here to meet gave them the instructions to enter through one of the back doors; no chances can be taken on the police finding out anything or links to this deal. Putting her hand into her purse one of them pulls out a keycard swiping it; this enables and unlocks the door. Before proceeding, the two check their surroundings making sure they aren't being watched or followed entering in after. The two like the overall professional look and feel of the place. The floor is made of dark green and black marble. Traveling across the room they stop, standing in front of a woman behind a desk.

"What can I help the two of you with? If you have an appointment, I'll need your names."

"I'm Circe and this is Pamela Isley, we have an appointment with Wilson Fisk."

"Yes of course, he said the two of you would be coming by…I'll let him know you're here."

Getting on the telephone it takes her about a minute to reach him. Talking back and forth for a little while, she hangs up letting them know Fisk is ready to see them. Getting the exact room number, they make their way over to the elevators. The elevator doors open instantly, already being on the first floor. Both get in, Circe reaching out and clicking on the 12 button; the elevator takes them to that floor. With the doors opening, Circe leads the way stepping out throwing her hair back. Ivy follows close behind, observing the paintings situated on both sides of the walls. There was no need for them to be given the room number to Wilson's office, it is more than obvious he's in the room all the way down the hall with the largest doors having the height of 13' and width of 9'. Getting closer to the door Circe attempts to knock; only to have the doors open automatically. Sitting in a chair with his back to them is none other than Wilson Fisk the Kingpin, smoking a cigar while looking out the large glass window.

"Poison Ivy and Circe…I've been expecting the two of you, come right on in and take a seat and make yourselves at home." Kingpin says spinning around in his chair to face them.

The two super villains look at each other before walking over toward him and taking a seat in the two chairs that have already been set out in front of his desk. They're the only two who made the trip from Gotham, leaving everyone else behind. Tossing the cigar into a trash off to the side of his desk, Wilson is ready to discuss what they came here for fixing his tie. Circe sets a briefcase over his desk, opening it without using her hands, which as a result Kingpin looks up at her unsure what just happened.

"What are you some kind of telekinetic?" He asks.

"I'm not one of those mutants you're accustomed too, and I can do so much more than someone who possesses telekinesis. But that kind of talk can be saved for another time; take a look inside." She says referring to the open briefcase.

Both she and Ivy take a second to remove the shades and hats, no longer needing them at the moment. Pulling the material toward him, Fisk can't help but love the sharp edge in personality Circe has. Looking over the material and blueprints of the weapons, Circe smiles at the facial expression of Fisk knowing everything is going to work out just fine and the way they wanted. Looking up for a split second he asks where they're currently keeping the weapons.

"We have them stored safely at our place back in Gotham, there's no need to worry about anyone finding or getting their hands on them." Ivy lets him know.

Sitting back in his chair, He likes what they have presented and asks if in their next meeting if he could see some of these weapons up and person. Circe replies by saying that would be no problem. Using her magical abilities, one of the items he requested appears over the tabletop. Kingpin's eyes broaden as he stands from his chair amazed at the abilities of Circe. Examining the weapon for a few moments; a large grin forms on the side of his face, picking up the item.

"I'd say the three of us are off to a great start, in which might prove to be a very good partnership. No need to show me anymore for now, this will do fine. Let us continue our discussion of the territories that are going to be involved. There are certain important terms that you and your people should be aware of." Fisk tells.

The meeting continues on, seeming to go in the right direction for both sides. Over a couple miles away Rhino returns back to base with Uctogram at his side using a laser scan to his right eye to get inside unlocking the door. He and the Cyborg enter into the main lab where they're awaited by Victor Von Doom, Doc Ock and Electro.

"I must say, the three of you did really good work Uctogram is a force to be reckoned with!"

"That is an understatement! When first constructing Uctogram, are intentions were for him to fight against beings like the man of steel and Hulk; but with people of their caliber out of the picture, we're the greatest power left on this sad pathetic earth." Dr Doom says.

"What about Tony Stark? He does have that powerful suit of armor?" Rhino asks.

Dr Doom and the rest of the group laugh at the comment by Rhino, Electro walking over and placing a hand over the shoulder of Rhino. He again enlightens him that Uctogram was built for Hulk level beings, and that Ironman is nowhere near such a league as far as power. Feeling that he understands what they're saying, he scratches at the side of his head.

"Through the battle with that unknown fighter, we didn't get to see nearly enough of Uctogram's other built in projectiles or attacks. I'm sure he'll get to test them out soon though."

For the first go around, the cyborg has proven to be what they hoped for and more! They'll lay low for a little while longer before jumping into the next phase of their plan. The day carries on eventually coming to an end; the moon rising, shining brighter than anything else in the sky. Training inside the batcave alone is Damian, working on improving his aim. Perceiving someone approaching from his blind side, Damian turns and is a bit surprised to see Nightwing.

"Hey what sup? Batman wouldn't happen to be around would he?" Nightwing asks.

Damian frowns continuing on with what he was doing, throwing forward another birdarang the projectile barely misses the bull's eye. Figuring that he's really into what he's doing, Nightwing walks past Damian heading for the bat computer to see what Bruce might be working on. Pulling up the minimized windows, his eyes narrow at the articles concerning Lois Lane!

"Why is the boss man pulling up old files concerning the disappearance of Lois? She's been missing for like over a year now…probably dead," Nightwing re positions looking over in the direction of Damian, "So did Batman say where he was going, or is he just out on patrol."

It isn't unusual at all for the Dark Knight to patrol on his own without Robin, but Dick has a few things he'd like to talk with him about; not having a chance to do so earlier in the day, having a lot of things to take care of.

"He said something about traveling over to New York City. Yesterday night we got into contact with a snitch who supposedly knows the location of a guy who knows where Mad Hatter, Toy Man and Penguin are hiding out." Damian tells.

"Are you Serious? He went at this alone, what is he thinking!"

Damian goes on updating Nightwing with what Bruce said about he didn't want to see his partner get hurt and this is one task he would take on alone. Shaking his head with clinched fists Nightwing heads out in the direction from where he entered the cave. Before leaving, he notifies Damian that he too will be heading out to New York, and see if he can get on Batman's trail before he gets himself killed. If the Dark Knight has been following the news at all, he'd know that the trio has added close to over fifty henchmen to their little group. Not that he doesn't have faith in the Dark Knight, it's just everyone has limits.

"Oh don't worry; I'll be seeing both of you soon." Damian says under his breath.

Back in the Avengers mansion there have still been no signs of Ermac, since earlier in the morning. Some of them are worried that he may have got lost. Other than that he's probably doing just fine, with his skill in material arts coupled in with his other abilities, there aren't very many people who could hurt him. The only ones from the MK universe who still remain with on the premises are Subzero, Scorpion, and Jax. Everyone else decided to go out, and tour the city with several shield members at their side.

"Are any of you thirsty or would like anything to eat?" Natasha asks looking over at Subzero who sits, and Scorpion who stands in another corner of the room.

Both of them decline, having their attention on the T.V. watching an old classic material arts film on one of the several movie channels. Seeing that neither of them wants to be bugged, Widow exits out going in search for Jax. This could be a good opportunity for her to get some alone time with one of them; besides Jax seems to be more of a team player and easy to talk with, unlike either of them.

"I thought she'd never go away." Subzero says, changing the channel to the news.

Scorpion has nothing to add; maintaining his stance. Traveling down two floors, she finds Jax sitting next to Logan; the two of them watching a paper view boxing match. Tapping them both over the shoulder, she asks if she can borrow Jax for a little while.

"Can't it wait until after the fight?" Jax asks.

"I'd rather get it over with now." Natasha replies.

Wolvie and Jax look at each other wondering what this could be about. Shrugging his shoulders, Jax gets up hoping this will be quick so that he doesn't miss much of the fight, following her out of the room. Out in the darkness of the city, Batman stands over a building top looking down at a specific club; trying to see if he can spot his target. Stuff like this takes time, and Ricky Jarvise will appear soon enough; all it takes is a great deal of patience on his behalf. Removing the binoculars from his eyes/lenses, Batman notices something strangely familiar out in the distance.

"It can't be her? What is she doing out of Gotham?"

What makes it even stranger is the fact it is at the same time as him. He's been acquainted with Catwoman for a good while now; at this point nothing should surprise him when it comes to her. From what he can tell, from his current position; she's breaking and entering into an Art Museum. Setting the binoculars off to the side, he places them into his utility belt.

"What is she up too?"

It'll drive him nuts if he stays over here and does nothing, having no clue what she is trying to embezzle this time. Hating to divert his attention away from what he came here for, Batman pulls out his grapple gun aiming and shooting at the neck of a statue. Diving off the building he heads out in the direction of where he believes Catwoman to be. Just as he closes in, the dark figure enters in through a window. Taking his time, he slowly extends himself down placing the grapple gun back into its place. A huge circle has been burned through the glass with some sort of gadget; this isn't really the style of Catwoman, but you just never know. Putting a hand up next to his cowl, Bruce changes the current standard mode to detect. The colors in the room from his perspective change, brightening with a purple tone; but in this mode he'll be able to spot any security lasers.

"I better take care of this fast." He says to himself.

Continuing forward, he is able to see the person he is following through the wall due to their heat signature. Moving quickly but silently he sticks close to the dark corners of the walls following this person. Getting a slight visual of the person passing the corner, he is able to confirm they're dressed in all black and female. The Dark Knight is starting to have doubts this is Catwoman he's chasing after; the body structure doesn't quite match. This person moves around a little different as well.

"There you are…my precious."

Batman can hear her speak from up ahead, confirming it is indeed not Catwoman. Sprinting forward, he bends down resting his back up against the wall taking a peek around the corner. His heart races at the appearance of the woman, having long white hair and what he believes to be a black latex suit with white fur around the area of her wrists and ankles; having the body of a supermodel. His eyes broaden watching her acrobatically flip through dodging the lasers which would trip the alarm coming down in front of her prize. Seeing enough, Batman spins from the corner standing.

"Hold it right there!"

The unknown throws her hair back, grinning and looking in the direction of the caped crusader. Eyeing each other, bats lightly bites at his tongue having no idea she'd be so pretty; Blackcat almost jumping at the sight of him. When she heard a voice call out from her backside; she was expecting to see a police officer or two.

"I'd ask who you are, but I think I might have an idea," Blackcat rubs her gloved hands over her waist, "Question is what are you doing here in New York handsome?" She says taking a seductive stance.

Batman takes a step forward, wanting to shake his head at her choice of words. That is something Selina/Catwoman would in all likelihood say to him.

"I'll be asking the questions here…who're you and what are you doing?" Batman asks.

"Look bat boy, you and I can talk about this once I get my hands on this." She points at a specific item; a snake made of ivory wrapped around the neck of a dragon, "I know this looks bad…but some really bad people are after this thing, and it is safer with me than here in this museum."

Batman tells cat to save her lies for someone else. Rolling her eyes she turns away from him reaching out for the item, but her hand is hit by a batarang as she attempts to grab hold of it. Just as she turns to face him, the glass windows above them come crashing through with men in black battle uniforms coming down on ropes; the alarms going off instantly. Seeing that there is no longer any point to it, Batman switches his lenses back to the normal mode.

"Kill the cat…what the? It looks like we have another visitor as well!"

A group of them shoot at Blackcat who flips out of the way jumping off a wall dodging their gunfire as best she can. Just as she was trying to tell him, one of them grabs hold of the piece of Ivory being pulled back onto the helicopter by his rope. Batman isn't sure what to do, not certain what the importance of that art is and if to even trust the cat. Whatever the case; both sides are wrong for breaking and entering to obtain something that doesn't belong to them.

"You should have stayed out of this Blackcat! There will be no Misty Knight or Spiderman to save you either."

Regardless of who's right or wrong, these guys are trying to kill her, and that is something he can't let happen. Running out in her direction, Batman takes two of them down pulling out two batarangs throwing them out; disarming two of the shooters in the process. Another of them throws out some type of gas bomb at Blackcat; Batman coming up next to her shielding them both from its affects using his cape. Waiting a few moments he removes the cape from them both watching as the helicopter takes off into the night sky with none of the men left behind.

"Look if what your saying is true I mana…"

Batman is unable to finish being punched onto the ground! Fully surprised and taken off guard, he looks up at her rubbing a hand at his jaw.

"Look what you did! Now they got away! You better hope you and I never cross paths again. Cats and bats don't mix well, be lucky I wasn't in a bad mood."

Giving him a somewhat frightening frown, she jumps off a few walls exiting out the way the men came crashing through. If she had let him finish, she'd know he placed a tracking device on one of them. Getting up as fast as he can, he knows the police will soon arrive, and that is something he doesn't want to be around for. Getting back onto the rooftops, Batman travels back to the same position he had been in earlier. Sooner or later his target will show; according to rumor Ricky's a guy who really likes to party.

"So…Blackcat? She's beautiful with a couple of moves…and packs one hell of a punch."

That is one woman you don't want to mess with. Going after those guys doesn't seem necessary; that is something the police can take care of. His focus now is only on Hatter, Toyman and the Penguin!

**To Be Continue**


	59. Shocking Return

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 59: Shocking Return**

Keeping his attention on the club, Batman also takes a look at the vehicles which pass by down below. Gotham city has always been a city suffering from corruption; many criminals trying their hand at trying to bring the city to its knees over the years. There have been a couple of close calls he's faced since donning the cape and cowl; but through strength and determination finding a way to prevail as victor. The course things are headed now; Gotham could be the least of his problems. He and the others left like him, will be needed globally; he can just feel it! The militaries and armed forces of the world will have to put their differences aside and fight as one.

"Hey bat…do you have a moment? You and I got off on the wrong foot back there; I'm willing to kiss and makeup if you are?"

Setting the binoculars down, the Dark Knight stands in full disbelief to see Blackcat leaned up against a statue located off to the side. His number one question is how did she find him here? Unsure what to expect, he readies himself for combat pulling out two batarangs. It was only around twenty minutes ago that she left him in such uncalled for fashion. It is his job to make sure everyone is playing by the rules, and what she was doing from his perspective was anything but that. If she happened to be an undercover agent of some sort; he should have been notified of that, by her showing a badge or something of the sort.

"Hahaha no need to be so defensive Batman, I'm not here to fight you. I'd actually like your help if you're interested."

Keeping his guard up, and eyes glued to Blackcat he places the two batarangs back into his utility belt. They'll come in good use for him later tonight, if things turn out the way he's hoping. This is something he wasn't expecting, preparing himself for a potential ambush; he could be surrounded right now and wouldn't even know it. This time she addressed him by his actual name…meaning when she said she had an idea who he was earlier she was spot on. His legend/myth sure does travel some ways out of Gotham.

"I'm not going to lie to you, but I am finding a hard time in trusting what you're saying. The last I remember, which hasn't even been thirty minutes; you gave me your best shot." Batman exclaims.

Snickering at the expression on his face, she tells him that was just her being caught up in the moment. Seeing those guys get away like that with the item she had come for put her over the top, coupled in with the reality that it was just inches away from her fingers. That is until a man dressed as a bat standing in front of her screwed everything up.

"That's my way of showing affection," She smiles innocently, but can see that he isn't buying into anything she says by the frown on his face, "Ok I'm sorry…is that what you wanted to hear? It's your fault they got away with that piece of art, but from what I've heard about you; no one is ever out of your reach."

"Are you really presuming that I should trust you? You seem like a capable thief, why don't you steal it back. There are much more important things going on that need my attention than what you or they were up to."

Ending things, Batman tells Blackcat to get lost looking back in the other direction picking up the binoculars. Relieved to have that over with and out of the way, he prolongs his search for Ricky Jarvise. The music has undeniably been knocked up a notch with a few more people in attendance. Listening to footsteps creeping up behind him; bats looks up in time just as Blackcat snatches the binoculars out of his hand taking a look for herself. He tries to take them away from her, but she swiftly sidesteps him.

"Really nice…you've got some high quality stuff here. Wow what kind of crime fighter are you exactly?" Blackcat asks watching women pole dancing half naked with men throwing money at them, "I guess some people really do mix business with pleasure."

Moving next to her, the Dark Knight pulls them out of her hands again telling her to hit the road so that he can focus back in on his mission. Instigating further, she asks what the purpose of him looking into that building is for. Giving her the truth that he's looking for a man that knows the location of the a few of the country's top most wanted criminals, he hopes she'll leave. Noticing that he has his eyes back down on the club, she tiptoes behind him grinning.

"You're way to tense Batman…you should really loosen up."

Resting her chest up against his back causes him to drop the tool, freezing in place astounded by her actions; Batman is left speechless. Enjoying her evident power over him, she reaches out underneath his arms running her fingers over the bat symbol on his chest; while at the same time resting her head over his left shoulder purring like a kitten. Having enough of this, and her all together he pulls her off him turning and looking her in the face.

"What the hell do you want?" He asks; his voice displaying evident distress.

This woman is really getting in the way of him getting anything done.

"I just want you to help fix what you messed up."

"Guess I should let you know now that during the scuffle I was able to place a tracking device on one of them. I tried to tell you…but we both know where that headed. Here's the deal, as soon as I'm done with this mission, I'll help you with yours."

The Dark Knight adds that if he finds out in any way that she's using him to gain something personal, and there was no truth to what she told him earlier; she can look forward to some jail time. Having no problems with the terms she skips over about five ft having a seat over the roof's ledge saying that she'll hang out with him in the meantime. Wanting to contend against her choice; Batman settles on not saying a word. Making it clear that it is his mission and that she must stay out of it; the only option given to her is to watch. Knocking the information he's in search for out of Ricky will be effortless.

"There he is!" Batman having his lenses in detect scan mode is able to identify his target all the way from this position.

Leaping off the ledge he glides onto the building top; Blackcat following him using her whip. Landing smoothly over the gravel surface, he looks over to his right questioning why she followed him.

"I'll be right up here; you don't have to worry about me following you in." She says.

Deciding to give it a few minutes, Batman wants to wait for precisely the right moment. Elsewhere with on an island, the small group reserve league of assassin members are resting up for the remainder of the night. A few hours ago they were given official uniforms they must wear as protocol. Everyone is fine with it except for Deadpool. The gray and black tones of the uniform are something he does not agree with at all.

"Come on Wade it isn't that bad," One of them stands in front of a mirror fully dressed in the attire except for the mask, "I think I'm actually starting to dig the look."

Deadpool doesn't care what any of them say, he isn't going to change his look for anything or anyone. When he made up his mind to join this group he knew there would be some rules and regulations but didn't think that would include a dress code. Taking another look at the attire laid out over his bed; Wade can't see himself wearing that for any long period of time.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, you might already be asleep when I get back. I think I might be able to sweet talk my way out of dressing in this garbage."

Off to the side one of them drinks a glass of water almost chocking by swallowing so fast due to the comment by Wade. The groups of men are silent for the next seconds before all of them burst out laughing at the same time; Deadpool raising an eyebrow underneath his mask wondering what is so funny and if he missed a joke. They're able to observe this, which makes them laugh even more. Throughout this whole process of joining the League of assassins, it has been one tough journey; Deadpool being the guy to always brighten the mood. Most of the time it isn't Wade's intention; he's just that guy who's a joy to be around just by the way he is.

"Oookkk than, I'll see you weirdo's later." Deadpool says exiting out of the room.

Still having no idea what has them chuckling, he shrugs his shoulders trotting down the hall. Putting a hand to his head, he thinks if speaking with their unit sergeant would be the right person to converse with concerning his slight dilemma. Even if he were to do that; his suggestion would have to ultimately be approved by the person in charge of this entire team of assassins. Wrestling with the idea for a few moments he smiles.

"Looks like I will be paying beautiful and sexy another visit. She doesn't strike me as the type of person who makes exceptions for anyone…but no one can resist my charm when I'm at the top of my game."

Reaching into his pocket he lifts up his mask opening his mouth and spraying his mint flavored spray into his mouth pulling the mask down after doing so. No one is allowed in the room of Talia unless you're of high rank delivering a message or your name is Ubu; probably the person she trusts most in this vacancy. Wade knows the location of her room, but also is positive he will have to take a different route in order to get in there without being seen by anyone…but then again she's probably the person he has to worry about most; security would no doubt stop him before he could even get close.

""First things first I need to stop by the utilities room and get a couple a things. I think I might just be able to pull off this idea."

Coming up outside the room he pulls out the keycard given to him which only gives him access to certain locations; until his rank improves along with the others in his group won't be able to check out all facilities. Swiping the card, Wade enters into the room waving at a few of the guys who work on computers; these guys being a part of the security unit. Opening up a cabinet off to the side, he pulls out a hook shot and a thing of rope.

"What are you up to?" One of them asks.

"Ahh nothing really, I'm just going to practice a couple of maneuvers. It will help me to be better prepared if I'm ever asked to do some of the tougher stuff." Deadpool lies, chuckling.

The five security people look at him for a few seconds before turning back to their computers continuing what they were doing before he entered. Doing this as quick as possible is the way he wants this to be. Looking for the closes exit he makes his way outside; sprinting around the premises coming to the backside. Locating the window belonging to the room, he guesses that it is at least two hundred ft high from where he stands. Scratching at the back of his head, he knows he will have to gain some yards before attempting to get into her window.

"I highly doubt this thing has enough length for even one hundred fifty feet. This will be no problem for yours truly." Deadpool says to himself.

Running out to his right, Wade flips onto a part of the roof positioned significantly lower than the rest. Little by little he gets even closer eventually getting into position to do what it is he came here to do. Pulling at the trigger of the hook shot, Deadpool is pulled upward and thankful to see that the window is slightly cracked open. The rope he had brought alongside him is wrapped and tied around his opposite arm. Slowly opening the window fully, he makes his way in; there being no sign of Talia. But the water runs in the bathroom just a few yards away from where he stands. From under the door, the light shines. Wade starts to wonder if this was a bad idea and that he should just leave; after all he could just pay a visit to her office tomorrow morning. Spotting a scrapbook over the top of her dresser; Deadpool becomes curious. Before he's able to make another move, the bathroom door flies open! Standing in the doorway in a dark gray robe is Talia. She immediately clicks on the light to the room jumping at seeing Deadpool with a thing of rope.

"Wooh wait…hold on a sec. This is totally not what it looks like." Deadpool says trying to defend himself noticing that she looks at the rope.

She's been more than aware that a lot of the guys around here including Deadpool fantasize about her. This is above and beyond anything she'd ever imagine; no one has ever gone to this extreme.

"How did you get passed security? What do you wah…want?" She asks again looking at the rope.

This in no way scares her, feeling more than confident that she can protect herself from anyone. Clearing his throat to explain, Deadpool drops the rope falling down to his knees and laughing historically. Talia now crosses her arms becoming annoyed wanting answers, and is having doubts if whether Deadpool is taking any of this serious. This goes on for a minute or so before he collects himself being a bit teary eyed from the laughter.

"Sorry about all that miss Ta…Tali…Talia," He struggles to say still having a little bit of the giggles, "That rope was only going to be used for my exit out of your room; I wasn't going to use it on you or anything like that. Yeah you're as fine as heck, but I would never ra…"

He stops talking, noticing that she blushes and has to look away. More now than ever he wishes he had waited until morning before coming to her with his concern.

"Ok now that we've gotten that out of the way, I know I shouldn't have broken into your room like this; yada, yada, yada…but I really don't like the uniforms of this League. No offense intended, but they're ugly and I'd like to wear what I've got on. Come on princess, I know you can make it happen." Deadpool says giving her the thumbs up while smiling.

Running a finger through her hair, she questions him on why he decided to do this tonight and not wait until tomorrow. He goes on to say things could get really busy tomorrow and he might not get the chance to do so. Taking a few steps off to the side, he settles in on the edge of the bed.

"I'll let you choose what you want to wear if you do something for me."

"Sounds like a deal…it really depends though; what do you want?" Deadpool asks.

Instead of telling him, she licks her lips while at the same time untying her robe. Wade wants to believe she's doing what he thinks she's doing, but that would be too good to be true. Throwing it off to the side, his mouth literally opens wide; Talia standing before him in a pair of black stockings, panties and bra! She walks toward him slowly, making sure he gets a good view of her body. Coming up in front of him, she takes a seat in his lap resting her hands over his shoulders. Wrapping her arms around his neck she brings her lips to the area of his left ear.

"Never going to happen…as for your request, get the hell out of my room now and I might consider it!" Talia says getting off him and recovering her robe.

Deadpool sits there for a few moments unable to believe what just happened; how could she humiliate and tease him to such tremendous measures. Speechless to say the least, Deadpool stands from where he sits asking if he can use the front door instead of the window, she gives him the ok. Just before he leaves, she tosses him the thing of rope he brought with him.

"Don't ever do this again."

Closing the door behind him, she gets ready for bed. Running as fast as he can, he tries to get out of the area so that no one has the chance of seeing him leaving her room. Back in the city of New York, Blackcat and the Dark Knight still stand around over the rooftop; Batman almost ready to make his entrance. Down below Ricky enjoys the service of a lap dance by one of the dancers from off stage, but that isn't the reason Batman hasn't made his move yet. Down below he has identified eight men who are armed with guns, and entering recklessly could get people killed in the crossfire.

"So are you just going to sit up here all night? I had no idea you were enjoying my company that much." She jokes.

Having a good opening bats jumps through smashing through the ceiling window. He takes down one of the armed individuals as he comes down to the ground. Pulling out a few batarangs, he throws them out in a few directions disarming the gunmen. A lot of people within the area scream trying to get out of the way; some frightened at the sight of Batman, while others are thrilled to see him in person not to mention in action. One of the men smashes a beer bottle over the back of the caped crusader's head, but it has no affect at all.

"Wow what is Batman doing here?" Someone says over the loud music, but still continues to dance with a couple of friends.

Most find it to be entertaining watching Batman fight against and defeat seven men before their very eyes! A crowd of people clear a path as bats walks through over to Ricky; the dancer getting off his lap when noticing the Dark Knight coming her way.

"What the hell are you doing, I didn't tell you to stop you stupid bitc…"

Being grabbed by his throat from behind, he is unable to finish.

"What do you say you and I find somewhere quiet to talk?" Batman says pulling him out of his chair.

Everyone in the club has their eyes set on Batman, curious to see what he will do next; a guy managing to take a snap photo of him just as he pulls out his grapple gun. In the next instance they're both pulled to the rooftop where Batman throws Ricky down onto the ground. Blackcat stands off to the side with a smirk on her face; watching the Dark Knight take those guys down in the club so easily reminds her of a certain spider.

"I'd rather not waste the rest of my or your night, so just come clean and give me the location of where Toyman, Mad Hatter and Penguin are hiding out." Batman tells.

Getting up off the gravel he spits at the boots of Batman turning away from him and whistling at the appearance of Blackcat.

"I tell you what Dark Knight, if Catwoman over there finishes off my lap dance with that tight ass of hers, you've got yourself a deal."

Immediately following his words, Batman knees him in the stomach throwing him back down onto the ground; Ricky laughing aloud finding this all to be very amusing. Growing angered by his immaturity, Batman grabs a hold of him by his ankle; lifting him up over the ledge of the rooftop threatening to drop him if he doesn't start talking this instance. Blackcat puts a hand up to her mouth feeling sorry for the guy, hoping he doesn't get dropped over; but then there is another part of her that would love to see him fall. After all he did sexually assault her verbally just a short second ago.

"You think I'm afraid of you dropping me bat? Everyone knows that you don't kill hahaha."

"Is that right?" Batman says releasing his ankle.

Screaming out as a reaction Blackcat can't believe he just dropped him to his death! Working quickly bats pulls out his grapple gun shooting the wire out toward the ankle of Ricky who screams for his life. It connects with him twenty feet before he would have hit the cement floor below. Cat puts a hand to her heart relieved to see it was merely a bluff. Batman pulls him back up, again asking where he can find the three; adding that if he tries to play anymore games he will drop him for real the next time.

"Alright I'll talk, just set me down."

Pulling him back onto the roof he removes the wiring from his ankle setting him down. Dusting himself off, Ricky reaches into the side pocket of his jacket pulling out a small device pressing at a purple button in the middle.

"Hey Penguin its Rick; there's been a change of plans, we're going to commence with project A-12 immediately."

Just as Batman tries to reach for the device it is thrown to the ground with Ricky stomping over and smashing it.

"You wanted Penguin and his two accomplices, and now I gave them to you. Project A-12 is to destroy all of Manhattan and the people in that part of the city. I'd get a move on if I was you Dark Knight, you will have a lot of blood on your hands if you don't." Ricky says laughing.

Batman reaches forward grabbing him by the collar of his shirt tightening his grip. But realizes he needs to get a move on before a lot of people end up hurt or worse.

"There is no where you can run or hide! I'll be back for you!" Batman says releasing him.

Sprinting across the roof Batman leaps off the building with Blackcat following him. Both make their way to higher grounds. When coming to a stop bats punches in a code with on the side of his gauntlet.

"What are you doing?" Blackcat asks.

Punching in the last number he tells her to wait and see. Standing around for close to fifteen minutes the batplane arrives off to the side of them hovering three feet off the ground. Pulling a small device out of his belt Batman activates the command for the top to open.

"I'll catch back up with you when I can; this is something I need to do alone." Batman tells her.

Attempting to jump aboard she grabs hold of his arm applying a tight grip making it clear that he isn't going anywhere without her; figuring he'll use this as a way to get away from helping her track down those criminals they were in a skirmish with.

"I'm not just dead weight, I could be of assistance if need be."

Knowing just how tough of a task he's about to face, he decides that letting her tag along wouldn't be such a bad idea. Last time he faced off against these three Hal Jordon/the Green Lantern was at his side and he was still unable to get the job done.

"Alright than…get in the back, and don't touch anything." Batman tells with a little bit of agitation seeing that so far she's gotten everything she's asked for.

Both get into the batplane; bats pressing a button to close the top, before taking off into the night sky. Out in the hideout of Mad Hatter and the others, Penguin has given everyone the info that it is time to attack the city of Manhattan. Toyman gets all of his battery and energy powered machines into battle mode.

"Sulvester… power up the teleport beam!" Penguin commands to one of his workers.

Penguin stands in the middle of the room along with Mad Hatter, twenty henchmen, Toyman and twenty eight of his wrecking machines! In the flash of a blue light they're all gone except for the technicians who still remain in the room.

**Manhattan**

The massive group materializes in the middle of traffic causing several vehicles to crash into one another. A truck carrying oil crashes into the side of a building resulting in a huge explosion. The driver of the vehicle loses consciousness right away.

"You all know what to do! Destroy anything and everyone, and try and enjoy it while you do so." Penguin says."

Project A-12 is nothing but a smokescreen to try and cover up what their people are working on back at the hideout. The transfer of important information into their database and blueprints will require something big to keep the authorities attention off the real problem. Three buildings are immediately blown into flames due to the missile launchers on the 12' nutcrackers; there being four of them in total. All of them jump into action fast one of the robots lifting up a vehicle and throwing it at a family who tries to cross the street; but to the surprise of them all it drifts in the air with some sort of green energy around it. The vehicle is steadily set down.

"Oh thank you sir, are you a member of one of those hero groups." The father of the family asks.

The one dressed in red in black doesn't answer the question; advising the family to get as far away from here as they possibly can. One of Toyman's robots approaches this individual, but as it gets in close it is lifted up by some form of telekinesis. In the next second it is ripped into four pieces and thrown off to the side. Hatter, Penguin and Toyman now have their attention on this singular person. In the next few minutes fire trucks, police vehicles, and even the news trucks begin arriving on the scene.

"And you're?" Toyman asks with clinched fists.

"The name is Ermac! I'm not from around here, but I've been around long enough to see what you're doing is wrong."

Since he left the Avengers mansion many hours ago, he never returned; wanting to get a taste of what this world is really about. The ninja hasn't forgotten the location of the Avengers place; he'd rather not sit around and do nothing.

"Bravo that's very heroic of you, and you're going to stop us how? You and what army?" Penguin asks.

Out in the distance there is a thunderous sound which approaches them through the night sky all of them looking up; Mad Hatter and Penguin being the only two to shake their heads. They could recognize that flying vehicle anywhere; it belongs to none other than their arch enemy!

"Dammit! The bat is here." Penguin says pulling out his umbrella making sure it is fully loaded.

The top to the batplane opens with Batman gliding out with a woman on his back. The plane is set to autopilot. On the way down she wraps her arms around his neck; bats gliding down next to Ermac. When on the ground she removes herself from him crossing her arms. More than surprised to see him the Dark Knight turns to Ermac asking what he is doing here. He replies by saying he happened to be in the area when this group appeared out of nowhere attacking. That is intriguing to the caped crusader, wondering if he's alone or if anyone else from his world or the mansion traveled with him. It doesn't look that way, however when taking a look around.

"So you're an ally to Batman…that'll make your death just that more worth it." Penguin says shooting at the three.

While dodging Ermac asks who the woman is; Batman replying by saying he'll introduce them both at a more appropriate time. The group of henchmen surrounds the three; Ermac using his TK to throw some of them back in the other direction

"For those of you just now tuning in, right behind me there is a lot of chaos and we aren't sure yet if it is gang related. Wait hold on…word has just come in that there are eye witnesses that say Batman just recently arrived on the scene! He was believed to be missing in action with others like Superman, but there are sources who say he just arrived. If these sources are true, he'd be out of his comfort zone of Gotham." A newscaster tells.

The reporter continues on to say there are two others who appear to be at the side of the Dark Knight. One of the nutcrackers fires off a missile at Blackcat, but Ermac redirects it into one of the spider bots blowing it sky high! After doing so Ermac joins Batman in fighting against the henchmen knocking one of them over with a right hook, following up with a roundhouse kick to another of them. Blackcat jumps up onto the neck of a guy who tries to grab hold of her, taking him down with the strength in her legs. Off to the side one of the robots resembling a teddy bear knocks Batman down to the ground; its eyes lighting up to fire off its lasers. Before it's able to initiate the attack a shield of some sort comes flying out of nowhere slicing off its head.

"What in the?" Batman utters flipping back onto his feet.

Across the street the armed nutcrackers shoot at the police officers blowing up two patrol vehicles! Running over, to take a look at the projectile which sliced his attackers head off; Batman's eyes broaden having seen this exact shield before! It belongs to Capta…Captain America!

"Looks like I made it just in time, you must be Batman."

Batman looks over his shoulder only to have his eyes widen even more! Impossible, how has Captain America returned.

"Ah you look confused, but I think I can clear that up for you. I'm Steve Rodgers, the true and first Captain America."

That is true, Bucky Barnes was the one he fought against in the tournament, and accompanied him and the Avenger members on that mission with some of his teammates as well. He's heard stories about the original, but he figured he was dead or something down that line.

"We'll save the talk for later; we've got a city that needs us right now." Batman says picking up and throwing the shield to Cap.

Catching the shield from the caped crusader; both Batman and Captain America join Blackcat and Ermac in fighting against the henchmen. This is one battle they're greatly outnumbered as well as in the category of strength. If they can't succeed they'll die trying!

**To Be Continue**


	60. Heroes Unite In Battle

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 60: Heroes Unite In Battle**

Motionless from their positions, Subzero and Scorpion still have their eyes glued to the tube. Subzero holds the remote, therefore having control of what they watch. Finally becoming fed up with watching T.V. Scorpion makes his way for the door but stops, as Subzero again changes the channel to another news station.

"As you can see behind me out in the distance, Captain America has made his way into ACTION! There may be hope yet, but as of right now the four heroes appear to be losing the battle taking place behind us," The news woman looks away from the camera and out fifty yards behind her, to see Captain America and Ermac being tossed into the side of a truck. The camera records the entire scenario for those watching at home, "For now all we've been able to identify is Batman and Captain America. It isn't known who the other two are who assist them."

Both Scorpion and Subzero are frozen in place, by what they're seeing and hearing! The news anchor prolongs with the story declaring the police are trying to get in close enough to help, but are having a hard time doing so due to the huge robotic machines, most likely built by Toyman. Subzero stands placing both his hands over his head, looking over at Scorpion! The two are speechless! It is a situation of how, who, when, and why?

"By the looks of it, they'll die if it remains with just the four of them," Subzero looks away from Scorpion and back at the T.V., "I'm going to go off on a limb and say whatever they're fighting against has squarely nothing to do with Pythena."

Subzero removes his hands from his head wondering how this all came about. What lead to them getting into the circumstances that they're currently in? Subzero starts to wonder if the whole time Ermac was missing from this morning that he was with Batman the entire time. Not to mention it's being BROADCASTED ON T.V! There are a lot of questions that will have to be answered, but at the moment it isn't necessary. Scorpion walks over taking the remote from Subzero and turning off the television.

"If you give me a second I'll be able to lock unto Ermac's energy signature and teleport us to their location instantly. It'll just be you and I…we don't have time to alert the others." Scorpion exclaims.

Understanding entirely, the grand master stands in place observing Scorpion's eyes light up as he goes to work trying to track the precise locality of Ermac. Jumping over one of the henchmen, Blackcat is grabbed by the back of her hair and thrown into Ermac and Captain America. They both lend a hand in catching and setting her down.

"Good to see you boys staying alert. Thanks for the save." She says thanking them.

In a way she starts to regret traveling here with the caped crusader, it would have been a good idea had she stayed behind. This kind of stuff generally isn't down her line of work, but she has full confidence in her abilities to protect herself. She just had no idea it would turn out to be this chaotic. Cat strongly feels they should be trying to retreat at this point in time. Four of the robots created by Toyman were constructed to resemble Kangaroos. They hop around shooting lasers from their eyes at surrounding vehicles and civilians.

"I don't get it, why do those people continue to stand around here," The ninja constructed of numerous souls glances over at the groups of citizens who stand around. The police try their best to hold everyone back, but have a hard time doing so, "Death is the only thing that will find them if they don't leave."

Ermac is grabbed by his throat in the following moment. He had no idea one of Toyman's creations crept up behind him. This one in particular is similar to a gorilla as far as its appearance. It lifts Ermac up by his neck slamming him into the cement turf beneath them. Pulling away from its grasp, he rolls off to the side using his TK to lift it up into the air. Before he's able to capitalize on his next move one of the robotic Kangaroos tail whips him off to the side.

"These things are tough, but lack the knowledge to be unstoppable." Ermac says flipping up.

Captain America places his shield out in front of him blocking the laser beams shot at him. At the same time he runs for cover behind a car. Taking a few seconds to think, he steps from behind the vehicle launching his shield at the fourteen foot spider robot. Unfortunately his projectile is shot down in mid air. Cap runs out to try and retrieve it, but is shot at by the Penguin who uses his umbrella as a weapon. Turning back in the other direction, he runs toward the car ducking for cover again.

"Haha that's right, run away coward! This city belongs to people like us now; the time of heroes like you have come to an end."

Moving around at swift speeds and staying alert, Batman jumps over one of the henchmen kicking him in the back of his head. Throwing out his cape, bats stuns four of them taking them down with a combination of kicks and punches ending it with a drop kick. Watching everything unfold, Mad Hatter, Penguin and Toyman don't feel it necessary to get involved. How things are looking now, they won't have too. Sliding across the street pavement and kicking the shield up into her hands, Blackcat throws it over the vehicle. Captain America grabs hold of it, knowing that he owes her one.

"Hey I don't know what you guys have in mind, but I think we should all like totally get out of here while we can," Blackcat stands on top of a car speaking to Batman who's still engaged in combat with a few of the henchmen, "Unless you want to stay here and get yourselves killed, which is fine by me."

For the moment he does his best to try and ignore her, having his hands full. Throwing down a smoke bomb, he jumps up next to her.

"If you want to leave, then go right ahead. But that kind of action isn't in my nature when the fight is winnable." Batman says hopping off the vehicle and heading out toward one of the Kangaroos.

She crosses her arms watching him run out in the distance, and then taking a look over where Ermac and Captain America duke it out against the Nutcrackers. There's no question in her mind whether or not she leaves or stays will change the outcome. All of them will die!

"Sorry boys, but this cat would like to save her nine lives for something more meaningful." She says looking to the rooftops.

Her heart races to see someone leaping off a building carrying in his hands two black clubs! Whoever it is seems to have their eyes on Batman. From what she can tell this person is dressed in all black but has some sort of large red bird symbol over their chest area. Becoming very curious, she decides to stick around.

"Hey Batman looks like I made it in time."

The Dark Knight jumps out of the way of the robotic Kangaroos laser eyes, taking a look at a frequent teammate who assists him in and out of Gotham.

"How'd you know where to find me? I'm guessing Robin, and if so I hope he didn't follow."

From where she stands Blackcat is certain the two of them know each other by the way they interact. Having all of her attention on them, she doesn't see the car which is lifted up and thrown at her from behind. At the last second she feels it approaching but knows she won't be able to get out of the way in time. In the blink of an eye, the vehicle stops hovering in place before being set down gently next to the car she stands on top of. Blackcat realizes it is the ninja dressed in red and black who is responsible for this action.

"Hey lookout BEHIND YOU!" Blackcat yells out unable to thank him for the save.

Ermac is whacked across the side of his head soaring into the air landing face first in the middle of the street. Dusting himself off, he stands seeing stars but is still able to continue fighting. He notices that it is one of the oversized spiders responsible for the attack. Blackcat again directs her attention back on Batman and the unknown positioned off to the side of him.

"I was only told you were in New York by Robin, but when hacking the police radio's to the city through my ear piece I found that an excessive amount of police vehicles were ordered to come to this area. Digging deeper, I heard there was rumor Batman had been sighted."

Batman looks up at Nightwing who smiles, finding that his timing of getting here was perfect. The two are interrupted being shot at by the kangaroo and surrounded by more henchmen. Batman signals for Nightwing and himself to make their way over to the side of the others. Without any questions or further talk, the two of them grapple over to the vicinity of where Captain America and Ermac fight. Blackcat again looks up at the rooftops, and then back at the costumed heroes who fight against the criminals. Tightening her fists she reaches up moving a strand of hair from her face.

"Who am I kidding, I can't just leave them to hang out and dry like this. The moment things get real ugly, I'm so getting out of here." She says jumping off the car and joining them.

"Well would you look at that, I'd say one of Batman's sidekicks has just joined the fray. Perhaps this will make things a little more interesting." Mad Hatter says rubbing his hands together.

Nightwing spins his clubs around knocking one of the robotic gorillas over the head, having little to no affect on it. The gorilla reacts by punching at the acrobatic hero who flips over its arm, kicking it in the face grabbing hold of its shoulder for leverage. Off to the side of Captain America a large portion of flames form out of nowhere. The criminals who surround Cap jump back frightened by not knowing what is happening.

"What in the…" Captain America utters beneath his breath.

Everybody focuses their attention onto this action, including Mad Hatter, Toyman and Penguin. When the flames vanish, two individuals dressed in the uniform of a ninja are left behind. One of them is dressed in yellow and black, having completely white eyes including his pupils, along with two swords in a sheath located on his back. The other wears a somewhat similar suit, but possesses the primary colors of black and blue.

"Just when I thought I've seen it all. Am I the only one who's freaked out they just materialized out OF FLAMES!" Blackcat yells feeling a bit freaked out, taking a few steps back standing behind Captain America for protection.

"Relax cat…it's just Scorpion and Subzero." Batman says, puzzled to see them here!

He's beginning to wonder if something strange is going on, first it was Nightwing who made his way to the scene. Now two of the allies he recruited from the world where the Mortal Kombat tournament took place have suddenly made their way onto the scene. Batman believes it can't be coincidence.

"What are you two doing here?" Batman asks.

Subzero answers hurriedly freezing one of the robot gorillas' solid who tries to attack Batman from behind. The Dark Knight spins around narrowing his eyes.

"Long story short, all of this is being broadcasted on the news. Ermac is ultimately how we were able to track this location." Scorpion says.

Captain America raises an eyebrow beneath his mask. Taking a second to look out in the distance, his mouth drops open observing the various news station vehicles, news anchors and video cameras. Ermac and everyone else notice them for the first time as well; during being caught up in the intensity of the battle none of them ever became aware they were being televised.

"Even better! If we kill all of you in front of the world no one will dare try and attack us! Kill them all right now!" Penguin demands.

The henchmen do as they're ordered engaging in combat against the earth's protectors. Toyman takes this opportunity to call one of their people back at the hideout, instructing them to send twenty of the lizard prototypes.

"I'll get on it right away boss man. I'll just need a minute or so to get everything situated."

"Excellent, you can take your time. We've got the heroes on their heels as it is. Bringing one more set of my creations to the battleground will simply be the dagger to their hearts." Toyman says with a laugh.

Using his abilities Subzero creates a sword from ice cutting at one of the spider robots which uses some form of web to make its way onto the side of a building avoiding his attack. One of the nutcrackers fires off bullets at Scorpion, Captain America, and Nightwing. All three of them are successful in evading the bullets. Through this all, Scorpion becomes very curious about the super powered criminals of this world. From what he can tell, by the way the three of them watch they're certainly the ones in charge of this all; that being Mad Hatter, Penguin and Toyman. Using his TK, Ermac lifts one of the men up. Applying great force the guy begins shouting out getting the attention of Batman who runs over to Ermac.

"What are you doing to him?" Batman demands.

"What's necessary." Ermac replies.

In the next second the guy hollers out as one of his arms are ripped away from his body! Blood pours out everywhere, this also being the moment Batman demands Ermac to put him down.

"And if I don't, what exactly are you going to do about it. The only way to win this battle is by eliminating our foes."

The Dark Knight again asks him to let the individual go. This time Ermac ignores him, going at trying to remove his other arm. The man yells out even louder than before, feeling a lot of torture. Having no other choice, Batman tightens his fist punching Ermac in the side of his head knocking him to the ground! At that moment the individual who was being held up in the air tumbles to the ground.

"That was one mistake you should have never made Batman! You're good as dead!" Ermac jumps to his feet lifting the Dark Knight up using his TK.

Subzero, Captain America and Scorpion notice this activity stopping what they're doing immediately to see what is going on making their way over to them. Subzero is the first to get there asking what the meaning behind this is. Batman is the one to explain from his position being held twelve feet in the air unable to move.

"I guess I should have mentioned a long time ago that killing isn't an option in my book. Whenever Pythena's army arrives, a rule such as that can be revisited and changed. But until then, we do not kill unless we have too. The moment we kill, we're no different to the public eye than the criminals we bring down." Batman struggles to say due to Ermac's powerful grasp over his body.

"Ermac put him down; Batman's got a good point. It won't help our cause at all if we're viewed as vigilantes or killers. We've barely been in this world twenty four hours, I'm willing to bet the bat knows what he's talking about." Subzero says.

Ermac laughs at the words of Subzero finding them to be rather soft.

"We can't have weak links on this team, and I intend to eliminate this one." Ermac says, putting out his hands getting himself ready to put the caped crusader out of commission.

Stepping forward Captain America dispatches his shield out at Ermac whacking him in the face sending him seven feet in the other direction. Batman is immediately freed from his grasp gliding down to the ground. Behind them over twenty yards away, Nightwing and Blackcat fight an extremely difficult battle and could really use the help of them all. Ermac gets up placing a hand over his head.

"Nice shot Mister star spangle banner! But it was a lucky one, and will be your last."

"The name is Captain America, and you're really getting out of line. Look around us; we shouldn't be fighting amongst each other. A lot of people are going to lose their lives if we don't put a stop to this." Cap says.

Ermac lifts up the shield belonging to Captain America using his telekinesis launching it into the stomach of Cap knocking the breath out of him. Ermac walks forward putting his hands out in front of him attempting to use is TK abilities but has his hands frozen solid!

"We aren't debating this Ermac, what Batman says goes." Subzero says.

Ermac smirks beneath his mask wondering if the grand master truly believes that little trick of his will actually be able to stop him. Subz warns that if he doesn't comply he'll have no choice but to freeze him solid putting him out of duty for the time being. Looking over at Scorpion, he's able to know he's on board with what they're saying just by observing his body language. The area around his hands lights up bright green. In the next second the ice surrounding the area shatters.

"No need to worry, I'll play along with your rules. But don't be surprised when they end up getting us all killed." Ermac says looking directly at the caped crusader.

Subzero is the one to walk over helping Captain America back onto his feet, while Batman walks over next to Scorpion. Ermac looks out to see Blackcat and Nightwing getting handled pretty well by the robots, sprinting forward that way to help even the odds.

"You've got the ability to teleport correct? If so I need you to get him to the nearest hospital," Batman being familiar with this part of town knows the location of the one closes to them. The Dark Knight pulls out a digital map marking their current position and the one of the hospital, "Just drop him off inside of the place and leave. We really need you here."

Scorpion shakes his head knowing what's asked of him.

"I'm counting on you." Batman says running out, joining Blackcat, Ermac, and Nightwing.

Subzero does the same, with Captain America following close behind regaining his breath feeling one hundred percent. Holding the small device given to him by the bat, Scorpion walks up in front of the fallen criminal. He makes sure to grab hold of his arm which was ripped off from his body teleporting them to the set location.

**Hell's Kitchen**

A hero known widely to this part of town dressed in all red reminding everyone of a devil stands over the building tops. Daredevil has had his hands full for the last few nights, but still has his mind on the girl who died in the dark alleyway, but before that happened she said something about a red monster. He still has no clue what she was talking about; being a detective has never been one of his strong attributes. For now that is something he'll let the police investigate, and if he happens to cross paths with him or it that'll be his opportunity to bring it down. Closing his eyes, DD tries to tune in to the police radios away from his position.

"…hard to tell from here, but there seems to be more unknowns who've joined the side of Captain America and Batman in the chaotic battle that is taking place here in Manhattan. Some say Nightwing is one of them, but we're unable to confirm that at this time. The police have quarantined off the area and are continuing to keep the residents of this part of town back from getting in closer."

Daredevil is unsuccessful in snooping into the police radios but to his luck is able to listen into one of the news stations located in a diner about a block away. Knowing what he has to do, Daredevil leaps off the building. By the sound of it, they're going to need his help. What he finds strange is when talking with Natasha in his apartment around two days ago, she had told him Cap was one of the unfortunates who did not survive the attack of their anonymous invader.

"I'll see for myself what's going on once I get there." DD says a little confused.

Nightwing jumps over one of the gorillas placing an explosive over its back at the same time. Making sure he gets away from it, Nightwing flips away just as it explodes sending him flying into the air. He lands on the right side of his shoulder, but a grin forms seeing the robot is now in pieces. In the middle of the street a huge flash of light appears leaving in its place twenty more of Toyman's manufactures; these being the lizard models, possibly the most dangerous of them.

"Darn how many of those things does he have? Guess that means I'll get the chance to test my skills and utilities further." Nightwing says.

Subzero freezes two of them solid! Ermac smashes one of them into pieces using his TK while Captain America does the same throwing his shield with full force shattering it into large chunks. Ermac uses his telekinesis lifting up the shield placing it in the hands of Cap. Appreciating the action, Steve gives him a thumbs up. Out to their left Scorpion re appears having finished what the Dark Knight asked of him.

"Can you handle them on your own?" Batman ask Blackcat upper cutting one of the henchmen who drops down to the cement KO'd.

"Yeah I've got them no problem, just hurry and do what you have to." Blackcat replies.

Not wasting another second Batman runs out toward Mad Hatter, Penguin and Toyman.

"Enough! This ends now!"

The caped crusader pulls out two smoke bombs throwing them down in front of the three. Suspecting that it throws them off about his whereabouts, Batman flips into the air landing behind the three knocking them all down with power strikes to the back of their heads. Mad Hatter is the only one who doesn't move, indicating to Batman that he's knocked out. Penguin gets up swinging his umbrella around at Batman, who dodges grabbing the tip of it.

"It's all over Penguin; you're going back to Arkham!" Batman says pulling the umbrella away from him.

Having another trick up his sleeve, Penguin pulls out a hand gun from the side pocket of his jacket but has it knocked out of his hand. Reaching out to grab hold of the Penguin, Batman is knocked off to the side by one of the teddy bear looking robots. Seeing that Blackcat has a hard time with five henchmen and two of the robots; Scorpion teleports over next to her.

"Figured you could use a hand," Scorpion grabs one of them by the collar of his shirt head butting him to the ground, "What is it you go by?" He asks.

"The name's Blackcat…how about you?"

"Scorpion." He replies.

Pulling out his rope spear, Scorpion throws it forward having it wrap around the neck of the robots pulling with all his strength trying to bring it down. The teddy bear looking robot tugs at the rope pulling Scorpion toward him and smacking him across the face and into the side of a trashcan. Captain America takes a look around at the flames, henchmen, and robots' knowing it's going to take a lot of work and a little luck for them to put a stop to all of this and somehow survive.

"Man…I feel like I'm back in world war two!" Cap says lifting up his shield running out toward one of the robots which approaches the police and civilians.

This is why they shouldn't be standing around. Them being here will only make the job of them putting an end to this a lot tougher.

**To Be Continue**


	61. First Team Victory

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 61: First Team Victory**

Captain America gets in front of Toyman's killing machine before it reaches the police force. He puts his shield out in front of him blocking the laser beams it shoots from its eyes. Following up, cap leaps into the air smashing the shield into the side of its head hearing a cracking sound. Landing on his feet he throws the shield out with all of his strength splitting it in half! The crowds of people that surround the area positioned behind the police cheer! Recovering the shield from the ground, he gets back in the vicinity of everyone else. Blackcat jumps over the shoulders of Scorpion flipping into the air and landing in the arms of Nightwing who grabs hold of her wrists spinning her around. She kicks down as many of them that she can which stand in the circular path. Noticing them back off, Nightwing throws her up into the air.

"She's got exceptional athletic ability." Scorpion implies watching her come down on top of a henchman knocking him out.

Two of the lizard robots walk around Batman. He isn't positive what either of them are doing, taking a guess that they're setting up to attack him. During this, he keeps an eye on Penguin and Toyman who still remain in place. The last thing he wants is to see them escape again. Throwing down one smoke bomb Batman jumps from in between them. Bat's takes several steps back throwing out a few explosives. The projectiles inflict damage on the robots but don't put them out of commission. Subzero and Nightwing take down the last of the henchmen leaving only the robots left.

"Whelp we've taken down all the bad guys, now we just need to finish up with these oversized toys and finish off the three of them." Nightwing says looking over at Penguin and Toyman.

The hero to Bludhaven realizes Mad Hatter lays out over the pavement motionless. Nightwing figures he must be unconscious but has no knowledge of how that came to be. Ermac wastes no time charging one of the robots jumping over it at the last second. Taking a look around the area Ermac finds something that'll work to his favor. A door off one of the cars in the area is ripped out of place by Ermac using his TK. He swings it around knocking over a few of the toys, but is unable to do much to the larger ones. Captain America notices something out of the corner of his eye up near the building tops.

"Times like this are where it'd be good to have a Superman! The guy can flat out ball and could totally own and put a stop to this in a flash. Oh well, we'll just have to get things done our way." Nightwing says.

His choice of words produces a grin off the face of Blackcat. She joins by him and Subzero's going after one of the lizard prototypes. Cap focuses up on the dark figure which jumps from one rooftop to another coming a little more into sight. He is now able to identify the individual who is dressed in all red. Scorpion observes the person jump from the building tops using some kind of grappler in the form of a red club.

"Daredevil! I'm delighted to see that you could make it. I'd ask what alerted you to come here, but I think I already know the answer to that." Captain America says, guessing he heard the news through the radio or television.

DD lands on the sidewalk between Cap and Scorpion, having a distance of ten yards from them both. Scorpion isn't sure if he heard right, but it sounded like Captain America addressed the one in red as Daredevil. Scorpion expects that this individual will live up to his name, and they'll all need him to.

"There really isn't time for chit chat but out over there is Gotham's very own mythic caped crusader and off to the side of him is Subzero if I heard correctly. The other is a teammate of his, and right here is Scorpion." Cap says turning to the ninja spectre.

Daredevil and Scorpion give each other a quick look, but are stopped from doing or saying anything else. One of Toyman's Nutcrackers shoots at them. Nightwing flips over one of the spider robots placing an explosive over the top of it. The machine shoots its web out at Ermac but explodes before the attack is fulfilled. DD runs toward the nutcracker past Cap and Scorpion dodging its bullets in the process. Stepping over the area of its feet, he flips upward disarming it of its weapon smashing one of his clubs into the side of its head. The attack does little damage to the nutcracker that backhands Daredevil into the side of a light post.

"Do you guys have any idea what this thing is made of? It sure packs one hell of a punch." DD asks.

"I don't think any of us are sure, but I could be wrong. I've only really met most of these people tonight." Captain America says.

Batman destroys another of the robots in his way, going after Toyman and Penguin. He is grabbed from behind by his cape and thrown into the middle of the street by one of the Lizard robots. This whole show is starting to become very old! The three of them are nuts if they think they will gain some kind of power over the public by killing this group of heroes. Batman pulls out four explosive batarangs thinking about it all. Blackcat runs out grabbing hold of a lizard robot's tail trying to pull it off balance.

"Dang these things are physically out of my league." Cat says putting all her strength into it.

The lizard robot simply waves its tail throwing her out at Subzero who flips out of the way. In doing so he tries to catch her but is unable to, falling off balance. He helps her up and turning to the robot responsible. She stands back watching him form an ice blast in the palm of his hands. Powering and loading it for a few seconds more he freezes the robot solid. He then sprints forward jumping up and shattering it into pieces! Moving a strand of hair from her face and behind her air she smiles.

"That was pretty amazing, how did you do that?" Blackcat asks with a sign of interest.

Subzero looks out to see that Nightwing and Ermac need assistance telling Blackcat he might give her some insight on that a little bit later but doesn't make any promises. She follows the grandmaster that makes his way toward the other two heroes who need their help. Batman finishes off the robot which stalled him running at Penguin and Toyman again. Penguin shoots at him using his umbrella. The caped crusader moves out of the path of the gunfire throwing down two flash grenades! This messes up the vision on both villains. Batman takes the opportunity to take down and knockout the Penguin. Just as he goes for the final of them, Toyman presses a button situated in the middle of his shirt. Immediately heaps of body armor begins to form as he grows exponentially in both size and height! It takes over a full minute for the transformation to complete. The Dark Knight takes a few steps back looking up at the face of Toyman through a glass window. The cyborg/robot he sits within stands close to seventeen feet tall, packing powerful armor and from what he can tell a good set of weaponry.

"You and your hero friends are good as dead Batman. Without Superman and the Justice League to watch your back, you're nothing more than an ant to me!"

The robotic foot is lifted up with Toyman trying to squash the Dark Knight who flips out of the way throwing up an explosive batarang. The projectile does nothing to the sparkly silver armor of Toyman who laughs in his small cockpit. From inside the weapon, whenever he speaks or laughs gives off a robotic tone to those outside the weapon. Batman jumps up grabbing hold of the right arm trying to climb up to reach Toyman inside the cockpit. The left arm swings around knocking him off with ease. He lands on the side of his shoulder tumbling and coming to a stop some yards away.

"Shouldn't you be calling your friends to lend you a hand Dark Knight? In all honesty you don't presume a challenge that will excite me." Toyman says initiating his flame thrower.

Batman gets up in time scurrying away from the flames and taking cover behind a dumpster. He looks around, grasping that everyone else is still busy. Reaching into his utility belt, he pulls out a few ice grenades hoping that it'll help in slowing him down. Assisting Captain America in taking one of the robots down, Scorpion focuses on another of them off to the side throwing out his rope spear having it wrap around its neck. He pulls back trying to bring it down.

"If you have things under control over here I'm going to join the side of Batman. It looks like two of the main guys are down, but the one of them that is left looks to have inserted himself into a suit of destruction." Captain America says.

"Yeah no worries, I can handle these things no problem." Scorpion says.

Moving out, Cap runs at the armored Toyman from behind hoping that he can catch him by surprise. When closing in he gets ready to attack, but is thrown off by the armored individual spinning around in a hurry firing a missile off at him. Luckily the missile is frozen solid by Subzero who happened to be watching twenty feet away, having the perfect angle and outstanding anticipation.

"You got lucky Mr. America, but it won't happen again." Toyman says aiming the right arm at cap which transforms into a machine gun/rocket launcher combo!

From his backside Batman comes out of hiding soaring into the air placing three explosives on the back of the armor; flipping over and landing on his feet next to Captain America. Both of them move out of the way watching the small explosion barely knock him off balance.

"I hope you have something else in that belt of yours, I don't think that did very much. I've faced much worse, and from what I've heard so have you." Captain America says.

Toyman rests his back up against the soft material inside the cockpit, having an idea that would help out his chance of victory. The robot takes a different stance away from the two heroes. Cap wonders what the reason for this is, but realizes Toyman now faces the news people, Police officers, and civilians.

"Oh noooo!" Captain America yells out.

The right arm of the robot is lifted and aimed at the specific crowd. Out from the left of Toyman, Subzero and Daredevil come into view. The grand master freezes the area containing the weapons, While DD jumps up punching at the glass that conceals Toyman inside the cockpit. His attempts don't even put a scratch on it. DD is caught out of the air by the left hand!

"You heroes are pitiful hahaha. I like how you keep fighting thinking you have some kind of chance of defeating me...the great Toyman! If I give the great man of steel trouble, what makes you low level warriors think you have any shot of being victorious?"

Daredevil powers out of the grasp Toyman holds over him, moving over next to Subzero. Toyman takes a good look around observing Scorpion, Nightwing and Blackcat take down the final of his machines, leaving only one which Ermac battles against. The felon feels no fear by this and as a surprise is grateful this is what it has come down to. If he's able to take them all out in this final showdown, he will have proved to himself and everyone else that he's the greatest. Having Penguin and Mad Hatter at his side works in as an extra bonus.

"Alright than heroes…let's have some fun!" Toyman yells out feeling a huge adrenaline rush.

Nightwing, Blackcat and Scorpion join the others in surrounding Toyman. Looking around at his several options of weapons and tricks it is hard for him to decide on which button to press inside the cockpit. Rubbing his hands together, he presses at the button! The armor fires off lasers out at anything identified as a live specimen from various areas on the suit. All of them are hit and knocked back except for Daredevil who barely dodges putting on display his speedy reflexes and agility.

"I'd give up and go home if I were all of you. But I'm glad I'm not, if that were the case I wouldn't have the luxury of killing you all. I'll try and give the folks watching a show. Your demises should be memorable." Toyman says.

Subzero and everyone else get back on their feet just as a red corvette flies from out of nowhere smashing into the armor of Toyman knocking him to the ground. All look in the direction from where it had originated, observing Ermac who approaches. Half a grin forms on the face of Batman, knowing from the beginning Ermac was one of the most powerful of the recruits from the other earth.

"Things are really heating up out there behind me. From what we can tell Captain America, Batman and the others alongside them have got it down to just one attacker. It's hard to see from here, but we're positive it is Toyman in the suit of armor. I wouldn't victory dance just yet, this thing isn't over."

Standing from the attack by Ermac, the vehicle is lifted over the head of Toyman and split in half! Toyman uses that as a way of showing them an example of what they're truly up against. Ermac is the first to attack running out in front of everyone else. Elsewhere away from the battle, the other MK combatants apart from Jax hang out in a nightclub. A few of Shield's security escorted them to the place and keep an eye on them from different corners of the large boomed music room. If someone tried to talk to someone else across the room it would be hard for them to pickup what is being said. The small band is located in the mid section of the room up against the far wall from the entrance.

"Can I get you something to drink sir?"

Johnny looks up at the bar tender asking for just a glass of lemonade. He's probably the only one out of them all that isn't doing anything but sitting around. There is too much on his mind at the moment to just let loose and have a good time. That also includes the film he's currently taking part in back in his home world, and the sooner they can finish up business here, the quicker he can return home and things going back to normal.

"Here's your drink sir, if there is anything else I can get you just let me know."

Johnny raises his glass informing that he'll do just that if he needs anything else. Sareena and Kitana are the only two on the dance floor with a lot of others unknown to them. Liu Kang and Kung Lao play a game of pool with two other gentlemen they met. The pool table itself is located in a back room away from all the noise and commotion. Sonya makes conversation with a few of the ladies off the dance floor.

"Boy how I can't wait to get out of here. I knew we should have gone bowling instead." Johnny says taking a sip of his drink.

It's a bit strange to him, but realistically he should be enjoying himself more than anyone. This is the kind of environment he is use to when off duty from filming. Right now he's just unable to pinpoint what the problem is that is bugging him. He's starting to have regrets, wondering if he should have stayed back at the Avengers mansion with Jax, Scorpion and Subzero. At least if he had done that, He'd be watching the heavy weight boxing champ against the number one contender. He doesn't know a thing about either, but it'd still be better than being here.

"Care to join me out on the dance floor?"

Someone taps at the back of his shoulder, but he's unable to really know who in part thanks to the loud music. Johnny spins around in the stool looking up at Sareena who has a hand out in front of her.

"Nah maybe we could do it another time." He says turning back around.

She can tell that he's not enjoying himself, and intends on changing that. Johnny is forced out of his seat and taken onto the dance floor. He tries to speak but is quieted by her placing a finger over his lips. Putting on a forged smile, he goes along with the flow.

"It won't hurt if you try and enjoy yourself a little bit. You're far too tense, that totally doesn't fit your personality. Have you given my offer from earlier any thought?" Sareena asks.

The battle rages on against Toyman in a skirmish that could go either way. The villain grabs hold of Blackcat and Subzero that attempt to attack him from both sides. He swings the two of them around, aiming and throwing them into Captain America! The three of them topple over each other. Scorpion, Batman and Daredevil set themselves up trying to come at him from three different directions in hopes of throwing him off. DD is the first of them to try and attack. All three of them are shot down by his lasers before they're able to get in close.

"I hope you masked heroes are enjoying yourselves as much as I am. Any of you ready to give up yet? Even if you did, I'd still have to kill you anyway." Toyman says shooting out two missiles intended for Nightwing and Ermac.

Both of them evade the projectiles that explode a vehicle and an empty store behind them. There are a few screams from the crowds of people who watch from afar. The size of the flame increases around the area, causing another vehicle in the area to blow. Cap gets back up throwing out his shield. Toyman steps off to the side extending his arm and catching the projectile. He throws it back at Cap hitting him across the face and knocking him to the ground.

"We need to try and get in close, if we want to bring him down. That's going to be one tough task though. Any ideas on how we should do this?" Nightwing asks.

Ermac lifts up another vehicle throwing it at Toyman. The vehicle is blown to pieces by the missile launcher on the suit. The blast tosses Nightwing and Scorpion backwards due to them being the closes. Captain America rubs a hand over the side of his face and lower chin, staggering over and recovering his shield from the ground spitting blood. Subzero tries a direct approach freezing at him while at the same time running at him. The ice is quickly destroyed and Subzero is shot to the ground by one of the lasers. Blackcat tries another go at it, but fails again unable to get in close.

"Enough of this!" Scorpion shouts becoming enraged that this person is simply toying with them.

Using his ability to teleport, the ninja spectre re appears behind Toyman. Just as everyone before he's shot down before he's able to do a thing, but doesn't understand why. There's no way Toyman could have seen him come from behind so fast.

"Oh did I forget to mention my armor has its own defense system. It can detect and destroy anything that comes within one foot of it. The only way to disable any of that would be to damage or penetrate my suit, but unfortunately you wanna be super heroes will be unable to do so. You were able to get a few hits on me earlier because I had it set to default." Toyman says.

Listening to what he has to say, the idea of trying to hack his suit comes to the mind of Batman; but he's got an even better idea. There is a particular weapon he had completed some time ago, that he has not been able to test…up until now. Batman reaches into his utility belt pulling out a small device, setting it to target the suit of armor.

"Let's hope its description of being untraceable by motion sensors and radar is true, and or whatever type system he's constructed his armor from." Batman says to himself.

Before he's able to fill everyone in on his plan, Blackcat takes off at Toyman dodging a few of what he shoots at her but eventually falls when getting in closer. Batman grabs a hold of Daredevil in time seeing that he tries to charge at Toyman head on.

"Everyone stand down!" Batman yells out.

Most of the group looks at him as if he's crazy. Ermac ignores what is said by the Dark Knight going at Toyman from a different angle. The villain spots him almost immediately shooting out some special type of net that wraps around him keeping him from barely moving.

"No use in trying to break free out of that red ninja, that net is custom designed for Meta humans. You'd only be wasting your time by trying to get out."

Captain America and Nightwing walk up to the side of Batman.

"If you've got a plan we'd like to hear it." Cap says.

Batman takes a look up into the sky to see that the batplane has returned from its parked position hovering over one hundred ft from the ground. Next he punches in a code on the side of his gauntlet starting up the bat plane's weaponry procedure. Captain America and Nightwing look into the sky at the vehicle.

"Uhmm boss…what exactly are you doing?" Nightwing asks.

Finishing up the last of the code, two huge projectiles are fired off from the batplane! In the next second both Captain America and Nightwing realize they're some form of missiles. If they're indeed intended for Toyman, Nightwing isn't sure how that will help them. With the automatic defense system Toyman has built in place they'll be shot down before they can connect with the target.

"We need to do as Batman said! Clear away from Toyman!" Captain America says running in the other direction alongside Nightwing.

All of them clear away from the area except Ermac who's trapped under the net and Batman who stands in place. Toyman looks up at the last second as the two missiles collide with his armor blasting/exploding him fifteen feet in the other direction. The machine lies out on its side with the cockpit window severely cracked. Electricity surrounds parts of the armor with certain pieces blowing off in flames. Blackcat runs ahead of everyone smashing through the cockpit window, pulling out Toyman and throwing him to the ground.

"I wonder what we're going to have to do with you." She says placing her hands on her waist.

Everyone else comes up next to her in the following moments. Toyman looks up at them all sweating uncontrollably tightening his fists having no idea what to do but knows he can't just let them take him in. Jumping up, he throws a punch at Blackcat who grabs hold of it kneeing him in the stomach and tossing him off to her left where his face is met by the fists of Subzero and Nightwing knocking him out cold.

"I'm not sure about the rest of you, but I'd say that was an appropriate ending to this epic showdown." Nightwing says.

He takes a look around and can tell right away that no one else shares his energy or enthusiasm.

"Oookkk then, forget I said anything," Nightwing takes a look around the entire area, realizing just how much damage has been done to some of the buildings and vehicles, not to mention the massive clutter of what is left of the robots, "I'm glad I'm not the one who has the job to clean up all this."

Scorpion notices that Ermac is still trapped under the net, helping him get free with the aid of Captain America. Batman notices crowds of civilians closing in on them clapping and cheering! The news people come in closer approaching the group. Not wanting to be a part of this, Batman pulls out his grapple gun pulling himself up into the batplane, getting a few extra cheers and shouts as a result. The vehicle takes off out of sight into the night sky.

"Hey wait, you were supposed to help me track down that group." Blackcat yells out knowing full and well he can't hear a word she says.

The news crew surrounds them in no time focusing most of their attention on Captain America who they believe to be one of the primary leaders of the group. Too many of the news people try to talk all at once making it hard for him or any of them to answer any questions.

"Captain, could you tell us what happened here tonight? All of the world would like to know what happened to others like Wonder Woman and Superman? Now that there is no Justice League, X men, or Avengers what are you guys calling yourselves?"

"What was Batman doing here, I thought the JLA and Avengers were staying away from working together?" Someone else asks.

"Can you tell us who the others are with you? Some of them look unfamiliar?"

"Captain how did you survive what took place involving others like you? Are you and Gotham's finest putting together a team?"

"There were several reports that you were one of the heroes missing in action? Please Captain we need answers!"

The questions keep coming at him, and he knows he won't be able to answer all of them closing his eyes for a second knowing this will be one long night. Through it all Nightwing and Daredevil manage to slip passed the press and civilians through a back alleyway.

**Avengers Mansion**

Logan sits back changing the channel after watching Ike Warren retain his belt; having taken ten rounds to his opponents two. When changing the channel to one of the local news stations his mouth drops open loosing handle of the remote.

"What in the world happened?"

On screen is a beat up looking Captain America who's receiving questions lefts and right from various reporters. But what really gets his blood flowing is seeing Scorpion and Subzero standing behind him! The two of them were supposedly upstairs in one of the lounges watching T.V. Logan immediately stands from his seat placing both his hands on the back of his head.

"What the hell is going on?"

**To Be Continue**


	62. Imprisoned and No Escape

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 62: Imprisoned and No Escape**

Four of the Panda Master members are called to the office of Hideakin along with Sektor and Cyrax. None of them have a clue what this could be about. He doesn't usually call this many of them to his office at once, which gets all of them thinking. Sektor opens the door to his office, stepping in with everyone else following. All of them become even more curious as to what is going on observing three of Hideakin's most experienced technicians standing on both sides of his desk. Hideakin asks for them to shut the door before he'll continue. The one closes to the door slowly shuts it.

"We may not have to peruse the Lin Kuei after all. Our best mechanical and tech guys have brought something very interesting to my attention. One of our new installed radar systems picked up a peculiar form of energy around twenty miles from here. Whatever technology was used in this unknown event is something we must get a hold of."

"When did all of this occur?" One of them asks.

"If I'm not mistaken all of this took place a little over a day ago. Some of my technicians are suggesting it might have been an intergalactic portal of some type, but nothing is for sure yet. If that is what it turns out to be, we'll find out who entered and where it leads! Cross your fingers gentlemen, we could be on the verge of something special." Hideakin tells.

Hideakin talks for a little while longer giving them all a set assignment on how they can help speed up the process. All bow before they leave the room, except for Sektor. The cyborg takes a few steps forward stopping in front of Hideakin's desk. The Panda Master's leading man asks what it is he'd like to talk about.

"What about that vampire who attacked and took one of our own? Shouldn't we be focusing most of our time on finding her location? Granted I'm almost certain she isn't alone, vampires usually travel in packs." Sektor says.

"We'll get back on that in time, but I need for you and my other top people to focus on what has just come up. You have to trust me Sektor…I can just feel something good will come out of this."

Without another word Sektor turns away exiting out of his office. Hideakin leans back in his chair looking out one of the windows. He reflects on everything from how their weapons arsenal will expand to the vampire who attacked one of his security guys. Both matters are something he intends to have taken care of soon.

**Worlds away**

Felicia Hardy's eyes open to the sunlight that finds its way through the curtains over her window. She sits up yawning and when attempting to stretch stops herself immediately! The pain and soreness brings back the memory of last night, which in some ways almost feels like a dream to her. Eliminating the sheets off her, Felicia gets out of bed opening the curtains questioning how she can get back on the trail of the group who got away with small statue of the dragon snake combination made of ivory.

"Hhhmm that's right…the pointy eared bat placed a tracker on them. If I can locate him, that will save me some time. I've never been to Gotham city, nor do I like the sound of what goes on in that place. I'll wait till nightfall…Batman shouldn't be too hard to find during those hours."

Felicia looks over next to her lamp, walking over and picking up three books that she needs to return before she gets a late charge fee. Placing all of them into her purse, she walks into the bathroom. Elsewhere inside the Avengers mansion, Steve Rodgers sits within one of the conference rooms. Wolverine enters in a few moments after taking a seat across from him placing two cups of hot coffee over the table top.

"I know you told me a little bit when you arrived here last night after your battle on live television. But I'd like to know where you were hiding out this whole time? Please try and give me a straight and complete answer if you can." Wolverine says taking a sip of his coffee.

Steve is currently out of his uniform, dressed in a plain white tea shirt and blue jeans with black and white Nikes for shoes.

"Why don't you tell me about your little disappearing act? Word got back to me that you had been killed on a mission that involved a tournament. And now here you are…re appearing after almost a full year's time. To answer your question, I was working undercover on a mission in Brazil and had Bucky take over while I was gone. Truthfully I wasn't sure if I was going to make it out alive or not. I kept the mission close to the chest, which is why Bucky is the only one who knew about it." Steve informs.

"I'm sure you're aware what's been happening as of late. Unfortunately your pal Barnes was taken with the rest of so many others like us. No one likes to be negative, but I'm sure they're all dead…I'm sorry." Logan says looking at Steve directly.

There is a moment of silence between the two. Outside the room, a few shield members listen in on their discussion watching through a glass window. Things remain silent for a little while longer between them.

"So are you going to tell me where you've been for the last several months? If not that, I'd still be interested in why you were out of the picture for such a long stretch of time. I wasn't here with everyone else, but Bucky would keep me posted through letters." Steve says.

Logan wonders why they'd use that form of communication especially with all of the high end technology that is out there these days concerning communication. The mission was evidently one of extreme secrecy, which is why such measures were taken to make sure it stayed that way.

"If I went into details on where I was throughout that period of time it would take a while. What I can tell you is that it was planned. I caught some of the footage of your battle last night and saw that Batman was there as well. To make a long story short, Batman along with a small margin of us knew she'd have something planned to take control of our world. We just didn't know what."

"That doesn't explain at all why or where you were this whole time. Please try and make a little more sense. We're teammates Logan…keeping secrets is not the way of the Avengers. I'd also like to know who this woman is you speak of." Steve replies.

Sitting back and waiting for a response from Logan, he takes a small drink of the coffee setting it down.

"Her name is Pythena. When in the tournament it had appeared I had been killed, and in reality that is what she wanted. Her plan was for all of us to die in that tournament, but unfortunately for her it didn't turn out that way. With the help of Batman and Subzero I was able to stay hidden. The plan was for me to return when things got bad and she returned with her unknown backup plan, but the wait ended up being a lot longer than I or anyone could have expected." Logan says.

This information gives him a better understanding of what has been going on in his absents. If the heroes who're currently nowhere to be found are indeed dead, it will take some time before it fully sinks in. The door to the room opens, with a shield security person entering.

"I've been informed to let you both know that Nick Fury arrived over ten minutes ago and is being introduced to the fighters from the other earth. He should be down in the main room if either of you are interested" He tells.

"Thanks for the heads up, we'll be down there soon." Logan says.

Nodding slightly he departs from the doorway closing it on his way out leaving the two of them. They remain quiet for some time longer, both of them having different things on their minds which in some way surround the present situation. Logan and Steve agree to hold this discussion off for a later time. Both of them stand from the table finishing up their cups of coffee and exiting out of the room afterward. Downstairs Johnny Cage puts a hand out in front of Fury shaking hands with him.

"I've been told you're like the public director of Shield. It's nice to come face to face with you, even though I really don't know much about this group or anything around here for that matter." Johnny says with a laugh.

Up one floor Jax walks next to Liu Kang. Just as they turn the corner Natasha comes into sight, carrying a weapon of some sort over her left shoulder.

"How're you doing Jax?" She asks with somewhat of a wink, but quickly realizes Liu Kang stands next to him, "Oh hi Liu…have either of you got a chance to meet with Nick Fury?"

Both confirm they met with him a little over a minute ago. Continuing on she walks past them and down the stairs that leads to the main room where everyone else is situated. Jax leads the way as the two of them progress to one of the security rooms where they've been called up to. Liu playfully elbows Jax over his shoulder. He looks over at Liu but has no idea why or what the meaning of what that was for.

"I wasn't born yesterday pal, so why not tell me what that was about. That look Black Widow gave you just a few seconds ago suggests there might be something going on." Liu says.

"You do realize we've barely only been here over only two day's right? How could anything possibly be going on? She and I had a good talk last night, and I found out some different things about her. You'd never guess she'd be a highly trained assassin by just looking at her." Jax says.

Liu's eyes broaden! He thought maybe she was just a security person who worked in the back room.

"You should definitely try and go after that," Liu says referring to Natasha, "I think she likes you."

There are no other words said between them given they come up in front of the door to the security room with Liu knocking at the door. Down in the main lobby Ermac picks up the today's newspaper glancing over the main headline which reads "Heroes save city…what do we call them?" Ermac doesn't make much of it and looking past the headline itself and turning to the section which has the story on their heroics from the previous night. A few photos of them are displayed in the article which he glances over.

"So they tell me your name is Ermac. They also told me you're a man of few words. Telekinesis isn't something to joke around with…that is one powerful technique; it's good to have you aboard." Nick Fury says walking up behind him.

Ermac sets the newspaper back unto the table turning and shaking hands with Nick Fury. Away from the mansion Bruce Wayne awakes to the alarm back in the city of Gotham. He shuts it off immediately getting out of bed and getting dressed into a set of casual clothing. There are no big meetings or anything down that line for him today.

"Your efforts outside Gotham have made the front page on the newspaper sir." Alfred says entering into the room.

Bruce looks over at his butler lifting and putting on the sky blue shirt. He follows Alfred out of the room that leads them down to the dining area where he has already prepared a serving of breakfast for the master. Bruce thanks him for the meal taking a seat and opening up the newspaper.

"It was one hell of a battle last night Alfred…I'm not sure if what we currently have at our disposal will be enough for what we could be facing in the near future. For those of us who were there, we functioned ok as a team. Sadly ok isn't going to be enough if we're going to protect our world from Pythena Grimv's army." Bruce says.

"I have faith in you Master Wayne; you've always been able to come through when the going gets tough. If there is anyone who will find a way to reach victory, it is you sir. I don't have to remind you, this isn't a war you'll have to fight alone."

Bruce knows that Alfred is right, and saw a lot of good things from some of the individuals who fought alongside him last night. His biggest concern is the continuity of them working as a team, as well as trust and dedication. The one known as Ermac worries him a little bit, but in desperate times like now they'll have to work with what they have. Bruce knows there will be disagreements that will come up like cracks in a road. He also knows that as a team they'll have to work their way past these problems. In the following minutes he finishes up his meal standing from the table.

"Thanks a lot for breakfast Alfred, it was delicious as usual. I'm going to look over one of my cases down in the cave. If anyone tries to call for me, just forward it down to the cave." Bruce tells.

"Will do sir." He replies walking over and collecting the tray which Bruce ate from.

Alfred heads for the kitchen whereas Bruce travels in the opposite direction. He enters into one of his secret passageways through one of the closets. Once in the cave he turns on the bat computer. Off to the side is a small box that he opens, placing a few photos over the table top off to the left of the computer.

"Computer, open case file zip five video footage." Bruce says.

The bat computer responds to him right away opening up the folder he requested. It is the last known footage of Lois Lane before she went missing over a year ago at the Blossom Esplanade. Thinking ahead like he always does Bruce set the bat computer to isolate all footage of the particular area of film. He takes a seat in the chair, becoming more than bored with re watching this entire thing over and over. This will be about the sixth time he's looked over this footage. His last session lasted over two hours.

"There has got to be something I missed," Bruce presses at the play button, "When she enters into the ladies dressing area she never came out. I even got a chance to check it out myself and there is nowhere to exit except from the front area."

Bruce then notices something strange, and pauses the footage as a result. Something odd has caught his eye around the area of her lower back. Lucky for him she happened to be wearing a skirt and shirt which cut off around the mid section of her stomach. If she was doing a story, it is a bit strange to him on the choice of clothing she chose. But that is not what has grabbed his attention. He zooms in on the precise area as much as he can. He enhances the imagery to get a clearer visual.

"Only Superman would know for sure, but I'm positive Lois didn't have a tattoo of a teddy bear over her waist, "Bruce sits back crossing his arms looking at the clear image with different ideas starting to come in his head, "What if this woman isn't Lois at all. If it isn't it would have to be her twin."

He knows there is no way someone else could look that much like her. Zooming out from the tattoo he pushes play getting to an angle which has a clear view of her face. Once he has done so he freezes the footage running a facial identity scan against her. Lois Lane is no doubt in the system, and he feels more than confident that the search will come back positive as being her. But he'd rather be safe than sorry. He waits for over three minutes with the results coming through off to the side.

"Roxanne Jarvis!" Bruce yells out basically jumping from his chair with wide eyes.

He's never heard of or seen this Roxanne woman in his life, and in her profile picture she looks nothing like Lois. Instead she has dark green eyes and brown hair! Something much bigger is going on than originally thought!

"Who is this woman, and why is she in Lois's clothing carrying around her belongings?" Bruce asks himself looking at the footage of the Blossom Esplanade.

Staying at work he runs a quick security scan on Roxanne Jarvis, while at the same time playing the footage. Instead of looking for Lois to exit the ladies dressing area, it is this woman he must keep an eye out for. He fast-forward's the footage in by three minutes and is relieved to find that the mystery is solved. The woman who appeared to be Lois Lane at the Esplanade was someone else entirely. Roxanne exits out of the ladies dressing area carrying with her a bag, in another set of clothing.

"Now the question becomes when and where was the last place Lois truly was seen. Roxanne no doubt used a wig to complete her trick, and it fooled everyone." Bruce says.

Looking at her for a little while longer he can see why the police and he were tricked by this deception. She's got a lot of features which resemble Lois, and has a similar body structure to her as well. His background search of Roxanne is completed, giving him information concerning her professional and social life. His eyes go no further after reading the name of who she works for as an assistant.

"Evern Jay! That is the man in this photo," Bruce picks up one of the photos Kal-El had given to him, "That is him next to Clark."

He studies the image for a little while longer setting it down over the table top. He doesn't know the answer of how or why, but he has a great feeling the mystery to who has just been cracked. Lois may already be dead, but those responsible will not get away with it. He reads further into Roxanne's bio finding out that she and Evern do most of their work in Minnesota. Digging even deeper he's able to get a home, and work address of them both as well as another location of a business building where the two supposedly do some secret work off the charts. By the information he picks up they've got a well trained security group with the best weapons to date. Evern works in photography, writing reports, and even does a little detective work.

"I think I should pay them a visit, but nightfall would be a more necessary time, after all this isn't a job for Bruce Wayne."

He moves away from the bat computer getting an idea that he might need backup on this mission. Robin and possibly another of his allies could prove helpful in assisting him. He isn't sure how many guards and security he'll be up against when storming into their facility. Shutting everything off in the cave, Bruce heads back up into the manor.

**Out in the Galaxy**

Someone walks down a dim hall with a mixture of blue and red lights being the singular things that help brighten the area that has no windows. Making his way up a set of stairs he walks down another hall coming in front of a room knocking at the door. He only waits a little over a minute before someone opens the door inviting him to come in. The door is shut behind them and he immediately takes a seat over one of the sofas in the room.

"Good morning Tyvez, is there something you'd like to talk about? If so I'd appreciate if you could give me another five minutes. Pythena asked me to have the layout plans for our first attack ready for your group of soldiers."

"I have no problem with that; take as long as you'd like Shang Tsung. My questions were going to be regarding that stuff anyhow." Tyvez says.

Shang steps back around his desk taking a seat and looking over what he's already got in place, contemplating whether or not he should alter or change the amount of groups that will appear in the first attack and which locations they should be transported to upon arrival. A lot of their most powerful beasts will be sent in this first assault. He guesses that the earth will surrender as a whole in less than forty eight hours if he's able to set this up just right.

"Have you by any chance begun prepping your warriors for the invasion?" Shang Tsung asks looking up from what he currently does.

"Yes I have, as a matter of fact I've got my top generals leading them in an intense training session as we speak. It's probably not that necessary but I'd like for them all to be in top form whenever the invasion does take place. We need to make sure we're prepared for any surprises that could arise. It makes me laugh whenever I pass by any of the prison cell blocks. They were all so powerful, but now look like defenseless children hahaha."

Shang Tsung smiles but keeps his eyes on what it is he works on. Up a floor from their position, Pythena awakes from her sleep looking up at the ceiling while at the same time running one of her fingers over the chest of Shao Kahn. She can feel his bare skin up against hers, and it feels more than right. Over the last two months their business relationship bloomed into something more. The two of them agreed to keep it between only them without anyone else knowing. She slowly gets out of bed trying not to wake him and gets dressed departing out of the room. She makes her way to the closes of the prison cell blocks punching in a code and being scanned by the machine for identification before the door opens.

"You sick twisted bitch! You won't get away with this! Once the others find ou…"

Power girl is cut off by Pythena who historically laughs passing by her prison cell. Inside this particular cell block there are over one hundred heroes imprisoned. In each of their cells is a small blue light/energy located over the ceiling of each and every cell. This energy is powered from Pythena's orb, and thanks to one of her magic based minions was able to alter its affects to depower any super being to normal mortal levels. Due to them all having different powers and abilities a panel is located outside of each cell to regulate and balance strength levels and eliminate any abilities all together making them all virtually human when inside their cell. That is part of why it took so long for her backup plan to play out, these cells were constructed ahead of time for precise individuals. Several of them shout out at Pythena as she passes by, while others remain silent. She stops in front of the cell belonging to Superman. He steps off the bed walking up in front of the glass like material but much more durable and seemingly unbreakable.

"Why are any of us still alive? Wasn't your plan to kill us and take over our world?"

Pythena can't help but smirk seeing the look of defeat in the eyes of what was supposed to be the earth's mightiest hero.

"Oh don't worry you will all soon be dead, but I would like for you all to witness the demise of your planet before that happens. You will then see how weak and pathetic the people you tried to defend truly are."

He's silent for a few seconds, but she notices a glow in his eyes. You'd think he actually believes there is hope for the earth.

"Just like the many before you…you'll learn the hard way that the human race is more powerful than you give them credit for. And if I know him like I think I do, there is a certain man who will lead the charge and blow your entire efforts back in your face."

She again laughs before turning away from his cell.

"You keep telling yourself that man of steel. What is left of your team and people will die…and the great part about it is you will have a front row seat and won't be able to do a damn thing about it." Pythena says walking off.

**To Be Continue**


	63. Public Labels Heroes

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 63: Public Labels Heroes**

Richard Grayson walks back and forth in his kitchen turning on the T.V. He multi tasks fixing him breakfast. Dick moves as fast as he can not wanting to be late to his day job. He hasn't been late in over two weeks and wants to keep the streak going. He finishes eating in a quick fashion grabbing his keys off the rack and heads for the front door. When outside his cell phone vibrates inside of his pocket.

"Hello this is Richard Grayson, how can I help you?" He says answering the call.

On the other line is Tim, who asks if he's ok. Before Dick answers his close friend and ally informs him he's read about and seen what happened last night involving both he and Batman. Richard gets into his vehicle notifying Tim that he'll call him back in the next hour. The two say goodbye hanging up. Dick buckles up driving off in route to his work place. Tim sits back over the sofa turning on the television.

"If there is any good news in this stretch of hard times, it is that Tony Stark has just been released from the hospital early. We don't have very many details at this time, but we'll be sure to keep you all posted. No one can say for sure when Stark will be back in his suit of iron."

Tim continues to watch and listen playing with the idea inside his head of who would be worth more between Tony and Bruce. He isn't sure which of them has more money, but feels both men run very successful businesses. Thinking about it for a little while longer, Tim has to give the edge to Tony as far as equipment is concerned. He believes that suit of armor he flies around in might just beat out anything Batman has ever come up with. Tim doesn't doubt Bruce could create something of that caliber. He terminates the thought knowing that line of work isn't Batman's style.

"Too really compare the two I'd have to meet Stark. I've known Bruce for quite some time now, and can't compare them correctly before meeting Tony."

Tim realizes that he talks to himself shaking his head.

"I think I might really be going crazy." He says turning off the T.V.

He has a good feeling in the near future he'll get the chance to fight alongside Tony/Ironman. He's tried calling Bruce three times but hasn't been able to get a hold of him. He's thankful Dick answered one of his calls, but even so he still really has no clue how that battle came to be in Manhattan. Elsewhere Tony sits in the back of a limousine which takes him in the direction of home. A call comes for him on one of the built in phones into the vehicle.

"This is Tony Stark."

"It's good to hear your voice Mister Stark; I knew you'd heal fast when I became aware what had happened to you. Anyhow I'll get straight to the point…we need you down here at the Avengers Mansion immediately." Nick Fury says.

"I'll be there as soon as I can in the next few hours. I have a few things that I need to take care of in my office."

There is a moment of silence between them both.

"Your office stuff can wait, I need you to come down here and meet some of your new temporary teammates." Nick informs.

"New Teammates?"

Nick Fury hangs up the phone leaving Tony with a lot of questions. He turns to his driver up front asking for him to change his rout and head for the team mansion. He sits back crossing his arms, while looking out the window. Tony wonders who these people could be that Fury speaks of. In another part of town the uprising criminal group known to this part of the city as the Sky Troopers enters into their hideout with updated equipment. Garfield Lynns did not travel alongside them. He instead stayed here in the facility making some adjustments to his suit's defense and booster pack.

"I see you're still hard at work, similar to the way we left you," Roderick pulls a newspaper out of the side of his jacket throwing it over the table top, "I think you should check out the front page of the paper. It would seem we aren't completely rid of those heroes in tights, and you'll find one in particular to your distaste."

Garfield drops his tools standing up fully. He walks over to the table picking up the newspaper. Roderick and Adrian can see that his fist tightens in what to them appears to be rage. Garfield slams the newspaper over the tabletop kicking at the ground and running his fingers through his hair.

"I thought the Batman was dead! What the hell is he doing on the front page of the newspaper…dammit! Whatever work we do, we need to try and stay off of the Dark Knight's radar."

In the following moments a laugh escapes the mouth of Roderick. He walks over next to Garfield resting one of his hands over his shoulder.

"Relax my friend, Batman isn't something any of us have to worry about," Roderick removes his hand from the shoulder of Garfield walking over and pacing in the middle of the room, "From what I've heard the bat is just a man. Don't tell me you've forgotten that the two of us had to deal with someone like Spiderman."

Garfield had no idea the vulture had run ins with the wall crawler. He hasn't really had the chance to talk with him one on one since he joined their two man team. Before Roderick informed him of his battles with the web slinger he had no idea he was an enemy to Spiderman either.

"That's all nice and said, but that is the kind of attitude that will get you beat. If we ever encounter the bat, the two of you must treat the situation as if you're in a fight against Spiderman. The moment you underestimate him, you've already lost. But I'm not worried, this is a big world and Batman can't be everywhere at once."

"Doesn't he do most of his work in the city of Gotham? If so then he should have his work cut out for him with all the criminals crawling around in that place." The vulture/Adrian tells.

Garfield shakes his head saying he's absolutely right.

"I'm just trying to figure out why he was out of Gotham," Garfield says while at the same time looking down on the newspaper, "Not to mention most of the others in the photo don't look like any of his usual teammates."

Roderick for a second time comes up to his side and is successful in identifying Blackcat and Captain America but has no idea who the remainder of them is. The Vulture has a look for himself and is only familiar with the cat and no one else. He's read about and seen many photos of Captain America however.

"Do any of you think it's possible they're building a new team? I mean with most of who were like them gone, it is a possibility." Garfield adds.

Neither Vulture nor Hobby has a comment for the remark by Garfield. They'd rather not think about anything involving heroes. He gives them both one last look before returning back over to his suit continuing his work. Tony arrives to the Avengers Mansion in a prompt amount of time. The Driver comes around opening the door for the multi billionaire.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Mister Stark?" The driver asks.

"No you've done just fine; I'll give you a call whenever I'm ready to leave. I have a feeling I'm going to be here for a while." Tony says.

Tony walks up the stairs entering through the front entrance. Already awaiting him in the front room is Nick Fury with a huge group of unfamiliar faces. He first shakes hands with Fury who tells him he is glad to see that Tony is doing better. Following that, Tony is introduced to everyone from the other earth but soon realizes that he recognizes and has met some of these individuals! It takes a few moments, but he remembers it was in the tournament. He wonders how and why they're here, but has a good idea on the why.

"I can see that you're confused so I'll explain the situation to you. We're well aware what has been happening in your world and it appears what is happening here, will transpire in our world as well. Batman is the one who came to us all for assistance, and luckily we have an idea who is behind this. The problem will be getting to her."

"Her? Hold on a sec, who exactly are we talking about. Obviously I've been left out information." Tony says.

"He's talking about Pythena. It was the woman who hosted the tournament." Subzero says standing off to the side.

Most of them don't remember this particular individual taking part in the tournament. But it comes to most of their minds that his group was for the most part dressed in attire which concealed their facial features. Tony thinks back on the tournament and remembers the blond haired woman, but can't figure out why someone like her is behind what they presently face.

"She seemed like a really nice person," Tony turns from them walking in the other direction, "I guess we have ourselves a true case of good looks can be deadly and deceiving. Anyone mind filling me in on what evidence we have linking her to these claims?" Tony asks.

"Honestly Batman myself and a few others have known about this since near the conclusion of the tournament. We decided it best to keep the information inside our small group. If we had gone around telling everyone, the chances would have increased for the word getting back to the woman behind it all." Subzero tells.

Most in the room direct their attention on Subzero. Aside from Logan none of them had any idea he had been aware of Pythena's intentions from so long ago. Tony turns around facing him as well crossing his arms.

"It's unfortunate we haven't got a clue where she is. She must have others working at her side or beneath her. She couldn't possibly be pulling all of this off on her own. What has been happening to our people and teammates would take a lot of firepower and resources." Tony says.

"You're correct there as well. Pythena is working along Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn. They're the main three most likely overseeing the operations, but I'm more than convinced they've got a good deal of others working underneath them." Subzero implies.

Johnny Cage and Scorpion both shake their heads agreeing to what the grand master says. Tony puts a hand out in front of him waving it in a certain direction asking for all of them to follow. All of them keep pace with him from behind, letting him lead the way. Tony leads them into one of the control rooms on the first floor. There are several individuals hard at work throughout the area.

"I think it would be necessary if in the meantime while all of you are here, that we construct and create each of you an ID who so choose. It'll help to make your stay here a little smoother." Tony says.

All of them give off expressions that to him say they're unclear at what he's getting at. Tony is unable to stop himself from smiling, and takes a seat in one of the chairs nearest to him. Off to the side the door to the room opens with both Jax and Liu Kang entering along that of three shield security members.

"They've both been as helpful as they could. We'll no longer need them, but if something comes up or changes we'll let you know." One of them says.

Thee three security people exit immediately, and at the same time Natasha enters into the room. She's surprised to see Tony sitting just a few feet from her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to still be in the hospital, I never heard news of you being released." She says.

"Guess that makes you the last one to find out. Talk about that can wait till later, I was actually in the middle of something before being interrupted twice, "Tony stands from where he sits asking one of the guards for a cup of coffee, "As I was saying I think those of you who would like should have personal identifications created."

Johnny Cage steps forward ahead of everyone raising his hand.

"What do we need ID's for? I've already got mine in my wallet, could you please elaborate?" Johnny asks.

"Yeah sure no problem, but could you put your hand down…this isn't preschool or elementary. If you have a question just speak." Tony says.

Both Sareena and Sonya snicker at the comment that comes from Stark, but become dead silent when Scorpion and Ermac look over at them both with somewhat of a death glare. A guilty smile forms on the face of Sareena. She slowly looks away from them and back on Tony.

"All of you might ask why would I need an ID when I already have one," Tony speaks from their perspectives, "If you all stop and think about it you're no longer in your world but in an alternate universe. Some if not all of your information may no longer be valid. My people here can create you a past and information leading up to the current."

All of them take a few moments to look at each other. From what Tony can tell, they all look unsure and confused. Jax walks forward ahead of everyone.

"I must not have been here when you mentioned your name to everyone else. And what exactly is it you do around here, are you some top secret agent spy with millions of bucks? What you're insisting would take a lot of money to pull off." Jax asks.

"Nope it isn't something quite like that. My name is Tony Stark and I own and run a very successful business called Stark Industries…yes it is in my own name. You said millions, but my company is worth over a billion! But enough about that, who here would like an ID?" Tony asks.

Sonya puts a hand up to her mouth, finding it hard to believe that he has so much money. She has heard of people with similar status to Stark, but has never been acquainted with someone with this much money. All in the room accept his offer except for Scorpion, Subzero and Ermac. The three of them feel that all of that is unnecessary.

"Are we good to leave now? I need to get some fresh air." Scorpion notifies.

Tony waves at the three giving them the ok to leave. Scorpion is the first to exit with the other two close behind. Johnny volunteers himself to go first. He is directed to one of the back rooms where he follows two of the on duty security people. Sareena walks up next to Tony wrapping both her arms around one of his.

"What else do you do besides overseeing a company? Everyone's got an exciting dangerous side to them." Sareena asks with a lot of energy.

"Stick around for a little while; you might get a lot more than you bargained for."

Sareena grins liking the sound of that. Inside the main stronghold to Victor Von Doom and his team, more updates have been made to their fighting machine. Doc Ock sits at a table in front of a computer linked to Uctogram's brain. He makes sure there isn't even the slightest glitch.

"Do you think it'll be ready for another test run," Rhino enters into the room through one of the electric automatic doors, "How long will it take until that thing is perfect?"

"Patience Rhino, greatness doesn't just come over night. Uctogram will have to endure more trials and tests before such a word can be considered. Certainly this creation of ours can eliminate our current enemies, but we need to have this thing at its best in case we come across a surprise." Dr. Octopus says.

Rhino understands, but would also like if they could move on to something else. He thinks back, and grasps they've been working on this one project for over a year and have been planning it for close to two. He walks away from Doc Ock exiting out of the room and traveling down the hallway. He finds that Electro watches T.V.

"How's it goi…"

Rhino doesn't get to finish getting cut off by Electro. He scratches at the side of his cheek wondering what could be so interesting. He takes a look up at the screen trying to see what it is that has Electro so tense. The news anchor with on the monitor speaks about a battle which took place last night in Manhattan.

"So ah…what exactly is she talking about? Who was fighting?" Rhino asks.

"Shut up you IDIOT! I'm trying to hear what she says!" Electro shouts out.

Rhino puts his hands out in front of him taking a few steps backwards settling down on the couch. He leans forward resting his chin in the palm of his hands. Lately he has felt unwanted by the rest of the team. He also knows he's more of a help to the group when it comes to anything that has to be done physically. Rhino knows he isn't in the same league with any of them when it comes to brains.

"Rhino…why don't you make yourself useful and go get Doctor Doom. I'm sure Octavius is busy with the robot, so don't bother bringing him."

The large individual gets up from his position exiting out and alerting Doom. The two of them return to Electro in under a minute. Victor wastes no time asking what it is he wants.

"The public seems to be labeling them as the Elite Crusaders. Names aren't important, but I think Uctogram's next test should be against them. We'd find out a lot of what he can and can't do. Captain America and the Blackcat were a part of the brawl which took place. They're saying even Gotham's very own Dark Knight was there!" Electro tells.

"Who's the Dark Knight? Does he carry a sword and run around in black samurai armor or something?" Rhino asks.

Dr. Doom looks over at him and can only shake his head at the continued stupidity which comes from Rhino a little too often.

"No Rhino he is primarily known as the Batman. From what I've heard he isn't anything special; just a guy who carries around a lot of high tech toys."

"So he's basically another Ironman?" Rhino asks.

"No! He's not in the same league with Stark, but even Ironman isn't a threat to us. Uctogram would make short work of those weaklings. That Toyman person is nothing like Uctogram. But perhaps that would be a good idea. Any hope the earthlings had will die with the last of their heroes." Doom says looking up at the T.V. screen.

The three of them stand in silence for a little bit listening to more of what is said. Electro thinks to himself wondering if killing them could turn out to be a bad idea. He questions in his mind if there might be something else much bigger going on. He believes that whoever is behind the disappearances of all those heroes could be targeting this world for a takeover.

"Nah it's probably nothing that extreme." He says to himself, hoping he's right.

Doom stands around for another minute before leaving. He tells them both that he's got other things to take care of. Walking the streets of Gotham with both his hands in the pockets of his jacket, Tim Drake passes by a hotdog stand heading for the subway station down below. In the left pocket of his pants his cell phone goes off ringing. He reaches down pulling it out and lifting it up to his ear answering the call.

"Hello Tim, I'm sorry I was unable to answer your calls from earlier. I was on somewhat of a tight schedule. That isn't the reason I'm calling though, I'd like to know if you'd assist me on a mission. I'm not sure what exactly we'll be looking for or find, but it is located in Minnesota."

"Sounds good to me Bruce, what time were you thinking? Do you care to share any details?" Tim asks.

"It'll be after nightfall, and I'll run the details of the mission to you at a later time. This is something I'd rather keep Robin out of. I'm not sure how many of them we could be up against." Bruce says hanging up.

Tim places his phone back into his pocket not liking the sound of that. He's sure it is nothing either of them can't handle, but he's got a feeling this is going to be a mission of stealth. A few miles away Circe and Poison Ivy return back to Gotham by plane after spending the night in NYC. They enter through the front door where they're greeted by Harley and a few of the others working with them.

"Don't give us the silent treatment! How'd things go with Mister Fisk?" Harley asks jumping up.

"To be honest it went a lot better than either of us was expecting. He has agreed to fund our group, in return for some of our weapons, which is no problem as far as I'm concerned. Just as we've been doing we need to keep a low profile from the police and not bring any attention to ourselves." Circe says.

Harley feels that they don't have to worry about any of that. She believes this city along with the world in general have their attention on bigger things that don't involve them.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, did you guys by any chance hear about the Elite Crusaders? It doesn't sound good red; the news person said something about Batman being there!" Harley informs sounding uneasy.

Circe and Poison Ivy look at each other having no idea what it is she's talking about. Inside one of the facilities to the League of assassins out of the country, Deadpool spars against one of his teammates that has recently been given the name the Silver Claw due to her fighting style and quickness. He dodges one of her jabs grabbing hold of her arm and throwing her to the ground. He stands over her thinking about what he should follow up with. She quickly rolls over on her back, stretching her legs out and leg dropping him down onto the mat.

"You're a good fighter Wade, but you must be more aggressive and try not to think so much. One day it'll come naturally for you as it does for me."

She gets up flipping him over on his stomach and pulling his arms around his back demanding him to submit and give in! Deadpool won't say a word of it, but he's been holding back since this session began. He just hasn't been feeling it since he woke up this morning.

"Give UP!" The Silver Claw yells.

Off to the side Talia calls for all sparring sessions in the room to come to a close. All members do as they're told. Emily/A.K.A the Silver Claw helps Deadpool up to his feet, walking out toward the equipment room after. Deadpool observes that Talia sits at a table and walks over in her direction to find out if she's come to a conclusion on his small complaint concerning the uniform. Sadly for him someone beats him to her.

"You said you wanted any information I could find regarding what may have happened to the Batman. I've got some good news for you mistress, "The individual tosses a NYC newspaper over the table top, "It looks like him and others of his nature are still around."

She looks over the headline which reads "Heroes save city…what do we call them?" and under that reads "Elite Crusaders perhaps?" She stands from her chair looking her spokes person in the face.

"You've done well, now go and find Ubu and tell him to have one of the jets ready. I'm going to Gotham…I must see him."

Deadpool listens in from the side, watching the individual bow down to Talia before leaving. She then looks down at the newspaper again.

"I will see you soon my beloved." She whispers.

Deadpool's eyes broaden at her words, feeling a strike of electricity go up his spine. He is very curious to who this person is she speaks of. He was starting to feel maybe she wasn't in to guys.

"Beloved ahh…I'm goanna have to find out who's captured her heart. Ok miss Talia you've just become more interesting." He says under his breath.

**To Be Continue**


	64. Hunch Rewarded

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 64: Hunch Rewarded**

Tim exits off the bus looking down at the time on his watch. It reads a little after nine PM. He walks up the sidewalk away from the bus stop checking out his surroundings at the same time. He isn't very familiar with this area or city in general. He reaches into his pocket making a call to the man he has come here to meet up with. It rings a few times over while he waits patiently tapping a foot over the cement stopping in place.

"I can see you from my position. Try and find somewhere that you can get dressed and meet me on the building tops after you have done so."

Tim hangs up the phone after hearing what Batman says, knowing that there is nothing further that needs to be said. He searches for and finds a location where he can change, heading out in that direction. Once suited up, he makes his way to the rooftops where he spots the Dark Knight close to fifty yards from his position standing over the ledge of a building. He uses his grapple gun to get over there in one leap/swing.

"Hey boss I'm glad you called me up to be a part of this mission, but I think now would be a great time for a briefing. I know you like keeping things close to the chest…"

Batman puts a hand out in front of Red Robin, signaling for him to stop talking. He notices Batman has his eyes on something out in the distance but is unable to identify what. RR stands around waiting for the caped crusader to make his next move or say something. He moves away from the ledge taking a few steps back and facing Red Robin. Batman reaches back for something connected on the side of his utility belt handing it to RR.

"These are the two people we're in search for. Their names are Evern Jay and his beautiful assistant Roxanne Jarvis. I've done criminal background searches on them both, but came up empty. Both of them are clean, but I have reason to believe they're responsible for what happened to Lois Lane." Batman informs.

Red Robin takes a few steps back from him letting the info digest. He wonders if he heard correctly.

"Sounds good…do you mind distributing some of your evidence? Also where exactly are we headed for anyhow?" Red Robin asks.

Batman points in a certain direction jumping off the building without a word. Red Robin taps a gloved finger over the side of his body armor deeming that Batman seems a bit off tonight. He shrugs his shoulders leaping off the building and following close behind the Dark knight. Both move at a hurried speed making their way from one building to another. Batman comes to an abrupt stop after another minute. RR looks down at the structure believing it to be some sort of business building.

"There are four locations total that we should take a look into. If they've really got something to hide, I'm more than positive this is where it'd be. This is a backup facility that according to records they do some stuff off the charts in this location. We'll need to keep our eyes open and stay sharp; I have no idea how much security we could be up against." Batman says.

Red Robin scratches at his head still confused on what they're in search for exactly. Batman finds them a clean entrance using one of the modes in his lenses. The caped crusader glides down with Red Robin following and doing the same. The two enter through an unlocked window located on one of the upper floors. RR closes the window once both of them are situated inside.

"Do you have any idea where we go from here?" Red Robin asks.

"We're currently up on the seventh floor, but need to try and get down to the basement and or chamber. I had the chance of looking over the layout of this place and have my suspicions of that particular space."

Red Robin notices that the room they currently stand in contains a lot of stuff that he believes would be found inside someone's office. Batman tells him to come along and not worry about any of that stuff. He slowly opens the door and takes a peek outside turning back to RR and giving him the thumbs up. Elsewhere inside the hideout of Victor Von Doom the weapon/killing machine known as Uctogram has been set off for its official second attack. Rhino, Victor, Octavius and Electro all sit and watch from one of their large monitors.

"Where did you set it to touchdown at?" Rhino asks turning to Dock Ock.

"It will begin its initial attack on Chicago. Uctogram should be coming to a stop in less than a minute." Otto Octavius says.

The group of four sit back and watch patiently. All of them hope Ironman and a few of the other heroes will make their way to the scene. None of them really care which of them show, but they'd prefer that the ones of higher caliber are the ones to make their way on the scene. After all they want to see just how dangerous their weapon truly is. Electro crosses his arms watching with the rest of them as Uctogram touches down in the middle of a street. Rhino rubs his hands together excited to see what the super robot will do first! Uctogram looks out at a coffee shop transforming both its arms into missile launchers firing off two missiles at the place! The area is blown up while flames are left in its place.

"I'll be back momentarily, be sure to let me know if I miss anything exciting." Dr Doom says.

All of them nod, but at the same time don't take their eyes off the monitor. Uctogram puts its remarkable strength on sight lifting a pickup truck over its head with relative ease throwing it twenty feet in the other direction onto three other vehicles. It then goes on to explode them all with a combination of its flame thrower and another missile. Rhino is the only one who claps, finding the entire scene to be entertaining.

"Man I can't wait for the heroes to make their way into the picture. It is going to be so much fun watching Uctogram destroy them while we sit here and do nothing! I'll admit when we first started on this project I had my doubts, but I'm good now." Rhino says.

Electro smiles at one of his partners in crime, but just as quickly looks back up onto the screen. Various civilians retreat from the area screaming. Not all of them are fortunate enough to get away. Uctogram shoots some of them down. In the following minutes the area is surrounded by police vehicles. The officers surround the machine aiming their weapons up at it but do not fire.

**Gotham City**

Someone unfamiliar with the city sprints over the rooftops flipping from one building to another landing on her feet. She traveled by train and arrived here three hours ago just before the sunset. She throws her long white hair back, looking up into the sky to see his symbol shinning bright.

"Great…all I have to do is track down and locate the building where that's projecting from. With any luck I'll find him there."

Moving from her position she leaps off the building doing her best to try and pursue the location of wherever the bright bat signal comes from. In the process of jumping from one building to another, she looks down into an alleyway to see a very disturbing sight. She rests her face into the palm of her gloved hand, telling herself she can't just leave.

"I've barely been here, and already trouble has made its way to my eyes."

In the alleyway stands two men with a woman and another guy who's seems to be unconscious over the pavement. One of them stands behind her with his back up against the wall and his arms wrapped around hers to try and keep her from moving. The other guy stands in front of her with a machete in his right hand. Both men laugh while she tries over and over to release herself from the guy behind her.

"Stop struggling beautiful, if you just let us do what needs to be done this will be over in no time. Someone as cute as you shouldn't be in this part of town at this time of night anyway."

The woman up near the building top wall jumps making her way down and instantly alerting them of her presence landing into a puddle of water that makes a huge splash. Both men look over at her. The one carrying the machete takes a few steps toward her, while his accomplice keeps a tight grip over the other woman.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be…Catwoman? I heard you operated on the east end of Gotham. I don't know what you're doing in this part of the city, but you're no Batman," The individual turns looking over at his partner, "Make sure that bitch doesn't escape your grasp while I take care of this one."

He turns back to the woman who possess long white hair, and a body any woman would kill to have. She stands her ground rolling her eyes, and he can tell by her body language that she's agitated and or annoyed.

"First off I don't know where you came up with the name Catwoman. My name is Black Cat and I'm not from Gotham. But that doesn't mean I'm not familiar with trash like the two of you! Come on over here and attack me if you dare. This pussycat's got some moves I know you'll never forget." She says with a glare in her eyes.

The other guy holding the woman becomes a bit nervous gulping. His accomplice feels the complete opposite. He runs out toward Black Cat swinging the blade uncontrollably! It infuriates him to see a large grin form on her face as he continuously misses. She eventually grabs hold of his wrist getting bored of toying with him. Cat knees him in the stomach and follows up by smashing his head into the side of the dumpster next to them. He is immediately knocked out cold. The other who holds the woman lets go of her and runs out into the darkness. As much as she feels the need to go after him, Cat decides not to. She slowly walks over toward the woman who bends down crawling up next to the other man who was knocked out when Black cat first arrived on the scene.

"Are you going to be ok miss?" Black cat asks.

The woman nods her head and asks for Black Cat to help her with lifting up her fiancé. Both check and confirm that he's still alive. Black Cat doesn't waste a second getting down on her knees helping this unknown woman to carry this man out of an alleyway and into a car not parked far away.

"Well thanks a lot Catwoman, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been here at this exact time and place. I owe my life to you, and if there is anything you want or need just let me know."

Black Cat turns away from the woman becoming annoyed that she has again been addressed as Catwoman. She tells the woman to get her fiancé out of the area and to a hospital ASAP, before heading back to the rooftops. She travels around for another ten minutes finally locating the building where the bat signal projects into the sky. She notices that an older individual stands by the high end equipment. She studies him for a second and pieces it together coming to her own personal conclusion that he's some form of cop or detective. Just as she takes another step forward, he turns around and looks her directly in the face.

"Catwom…Catwoman what are you doing up here?"

She can tell by the look on his face he's stunned by the way she looks, and believes her to be someone else entirely. Black Cat is now starting to become very interested on who this Catwoman person is that everyone keeps confusing her with. She takes another step forward looking down at his name tag over his brown jacket.

"Jim Gordon, nice to meet you," Black Cat extends her arm shaking hands with him, "I'm not from this city and am not familiar with this Catwoman you speak of. My alias is Black Cat. I've come here for his help."

Black Cat points up at the signal which shines bright in the sky.

"I don't know what to say, if you'd like you can wait but sometimes he doesn't show. In most cases he's already found trouble and is unable to make his way here. Gotham city isn't a place for fun and laughs."

"So I'm assuming this is how you and the police contact him than?" She asks.

"Yes this would be it, but as I said sometimes you have to expect he won't show. Gotham keeps him and the entire police force busy." Gordon says.

Black Cat walks over sitting on the ledge of a building, and as she does a huge bang is heard out in the distance by them both. She sits up turning to face Commissioner Gordon again, and her eyes widen to see a group of armed individuals jumping from the building neighboring this one! As they land on the surface they throw down several gas bombs. She jumps up from her position to try and run but her vision blurs as both she and Gordon fall unconscious. The individuals suited up take off their gas masks in the following moments.

"Are work is done here Harvey, we've got the commissioner and have also managed to get Catwoman as a bonus." One of them speaks through a communications piece.

"Excellent, bring them back to base whenever you can."

The transaction ends and the commander of the group demands for the rest of his team to pickup and Load Jim Gordon and who they believe to be Catwoman into their nearby vehicles. They do as they're told.

**Avengers Mansion**

Tony Stark is called to one of the control room's where a situation in Chicago is explained to him. Live footage is put on screen for Stark who watches closely. The city is under attack by some form of robot that he has never seen before. Its design is also something he's not accustomed to seeing. Tony exits out of the room calling for two of them to follow. They travel down the stairs passing by Subzero and into a room filled with different utilities that are used by the Avengers.

"I don't know how long you can keep this from everyone else, but try and do it for as long as possible. The thing we observed on the screen upstairs is something that I'll be able to take care of easily on my own. This extra activity will distract their focus, and I won't have any of that."

Tony walks across the room stepping out onto a platform where his suit is quickly connected together over his body. In seconds he's covered from head to toe and the wall above him opens, displaying a dark sky with only a few clouds in sight. Without a word Ironman blasts out of the facility making his way to Chicago. The two men watch until he's out of sight.

"Close the ceiling; we don't want anything unwanted getting in here." One of them says.

The other guy walks over to the security panel typing in a password and enabling the ceiling to close above them. Afterward both of them exit out of the space making their way back up to the control room.

"We'll be able to keep track on Stark and his suit from upstairs. Whatever that thing is attacking, it won't have anything on Ironman. I've been a part of shield for awhile now, and I've seen the Avengers do some pretty amazing things in my time here. You start to tell yourself they're invincible, that is until someone like recently comes along."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm talking about what has been happening to those individuals labeled as superheroes. Have you not been watching the news! Some unknown lunatic has been picking them off one by one. They even got the great one who wears the S symbol over his chest."

The two stop talking as they enter into the control room. Back in Minnesota Red Robin and Batman finally make their way to the lower floors. For any typical person, it would be next to impossible to get passed all the security and cameras that they have. They stick close to the walls trying to blend in with the darkness, having no problem with doing so due to there being a lack of light in the area all together. They follow one of the walls down a flight of stairs. On the way down Red Robin notices something in the distance which looks to be a jail cell or cells. Batman notices this as well only a few seconds after. Both of them speed up their paces and as they get in closer they realize it is about ten cells with each of them having a person in it.

"Are you seeing this Batman…what do you believe it means?" Red Robin asks in a whisper.

The Dark Knight ignores his question for the moment taking a look in each cell. Just as he comes to the seventh cell he tightens his grip over the cold bars. Red Robin notices that Batman doesn't move and walks over coming up behind him. He takes a look into the cell with his mouth dropping open.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Yes it is Lois!" Batman replies.

They stare at her for a few moments longer and can see that she's breathing. Batman turns to Red Robin informing that they need to get her and everyone else out. With that of a clicking sound the room is brighten by several lights from the ceiling.

"Well well if it isn't the dynamic duo! Batman and Robin! I would ask how you found this place, but that would be unnecessary now wouldn't it. After all you wouldn't have been labeled the world's greatest detective."

Batman and Red Robin look around to see that they're being surrounded from all directions. Both of them notice that inside seven of the cells are women, and the remaining three are men. Red Robin recognizes one of them as being on the missing persons list over four months ago.

"Before we do anything, you mind telling us why? Why have you brought these people here, what is your purpose?" Red Robin asks.

The apparent leader of the group laughs and as a result Red Robin scratches at the side of his head. He wonders why so many of the bad people he's come across always laugh whenever questioned. It is becoming very repetitive and irritating in his respect.

"That is something you will never know bird boy. The Dark Knight and you will be heading out a lot sooner to your graves than expected. But really I'd love to know what lead the two of you here? What got you suspicious, because I know you didn't just accidently end up down here? People like you always stick your noses into the wrong places."

"I'm afraid that is something you will never know." Batman says.

The one in charge orders for his men to kill the dynamic duo. After giving the order he disappears out of sight. Batman and Red Robin quickly converse, and conclude neither of them has ever come across that individual. Both of them feel he couldn't be the one running this entire thing. By the way he spoke and presented himself they both feel there is someone higher in power. Batman has a good feeling Evern could be the brains of this operation.

"Be careful men, if I've done my research on Batman, it is that he's known to defeat the most impossible situations."

Many of the caged people begin to awake to the sight of Batman and Red Robin being surrounded. A smirk creeps up on the face of Red Robin, who thought there would be a lot more of them. He figures most of their security people must have turned in for the remainder of the night. The group charges at the two heroes! This action makes it easier for the masked fighters to take them down. The twenty men are taken down in less than two minutes. Batman contacts the local police to make their way to his location along with some medical assistants.

"So what happens now?" Red Robin asks.

"Let's get them all out of those cages."

Now that the lights are on and they've both gotten a better look at the people they realize all of them are big names that went missing. Red Robin wonders if there is another cell block around that could be holding other prisoners. All of the people located in the cells begin yelling out Batman's name wanting to be freed. Through the shouting Lois awakes sitting up. Her heart races faster than it ever has in her life to see the Dark Knight standing in the middle of the room.

"Everyone stay calm, we'll have you out of here in no time." Red Robin says.

Batman pulls a small gadget out of his utility belt, blasting the locks off the cages while Red Robin does the same. They have everyone out quickly. Lois and everyone else have cuts and bruises of different types. Lois is unable to walk on her own, which is when Batman steps in and lifts her arm up over his shoulder.

"Let's get them all out of here, you lead the way." Batman says to Red Robin.

There are loads of questions on the minds of Batman and RR but these people have been through so much already that both of them find that now wouldn't be a time for questioning any of them. Batman believes that leaving that to the police will be most sufficient. Looking at the people who walk beside them, the caped crusader is confused on how these targets were chosen. Most of them worked in different professional fields. As they travel up the stairs, Batman lifts up Lois completely who wraps her arms around his neck. They exit out of the building in the next five minutes with the place being surrounded by police vehicles and ambulances. Batman hands Lois over to one of the paramedics and turns to Red Robin.

"You can stay here and explain the situation to them. I'm going after Evern Jay. You can try and catch up with me whenever you're done."

Batman pulls out his grapple gun making his way to the rooftops. In no time the swat team arrives, who enter into the building to further investigate and see if there is anything the masked heroes missed. Journeying high above at top speed someone drops out of the air punching Uctogram into the side of an unoccupied ice cream truck.

"Yes! Look everyone its Ironman!" One of the bystanders yells out.

Uctogram pulls itself out of the truck making its way into the middle of the street to face off against the Avenger who hovers in the air.

**To Be Continue**


	65. Superior Enemy

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 65: Superior Enemy**

Ironman blasts further up into the air putting some distance between himself and the unknown attacker. He logs into the systems back at the Avengers mansion using one of the suit's functions opening a window. He performs a quick search, but comes up empty on his search of what this thing before him is. Ironman aims his left hand down at Uctogram firing off another of his laser beams. The robot dodges it, showing speeds that resemble the Flash.

"So this thing's got some moves. Maybe there is hope yet that my coming back party will have a little bit of excitement." He says to himself.

He hovers in the air for a little while longer, but then blasts off downward charging the villain. Uctogram immediately takes to the air punching Ironman fifty feet in the other direction into the side of a building. Ironman pulls out blasting off to continue the fight. While air bourn he shoots at the machine using blasts from the palms of his hands. Uctogram dodges some of the attempts but not all of them.

"Wow that thing is really tough; I wonder what it's made of. It might even be able to give my suit a run for its money and that's saying a lot." Ironman says.

Uctogram flies into the air smashing into and knocking Ironman off his point and onto a rooftop. Ironman tumbles and spins for a while but stops himself from rolling further by punch into the roof and blasting five ft into the air.

"What kind of speed does this thing have? I didn't even see it coming?"

Ironman wonders if this thing is somehow related to the woman accused of being responsible for the disappearances of so many heroes. Uctogram flies toward Ironman and when in front of him it zooms around him countless times. In the next second Ironman is knocked all the way down onto the sidewalk thirty seven ft below. Ironman quickly gets up and notices that Uctogram approaches at a high velocity. Ironman looks around walking over to a vehicle off to his left. He lifts it up over his head launching it upward at the looming attacker. Uctogram twirls out of the way while still maintaining its speed.

"What in the nam…"

Ironman is smashed through the pavement and into the sewer. He lies on his back in the sewer water moving his head out of the way of a punch attempted by the city's attacker. He lifts up his arms opening up his hands and blasting Uctogram in an upward triangular angle sending the robot through the concrete and back up on the surface where police have the area shut off from the public. Ironman blasts off making his way back to the surface through the opening of where he came through.

"This is officer Sinlan…Ironman has made his way onto the scene and is battling against what appears to be a high powered unit or android. It is hard to say for sure from my position what it is exactly. For the time being I have pulled my men back. We must cease fire. It could end up hurting Ironman more than help." He speaks to one of the majors back at the station.

Ironman hovers in the air getting the feeling he hasn't done very much damage to the attacker who looks unscarred. He blasts off at Uctogram throwing out a punch that is grabbed. Uctogram wraps his arms around Ironman flying them both up high. After doing so it lets go of Ironman putting its fists together knocking him into a light post breaking it in half. Ironman uses his boosters to keep himself from taking the complete fall.

"Identify yourself! Who are you?" Ironman demands.

Uctogram speed blitzes the hero taking them both through a building and out through the other side tossing Ironman onto the top of a car which passes by down below. The impact causes two of the windows on the vehicle to crack open, with the driver coming to a stop. Ironman rolls off of the vehicle's top and into the street. He stands looking into the vehicle informing the driver to get as far away from the area as fast she can. The driver takes his advice speeding off down the road.

"Now where was I," Ironman looks up into the air, "Hhhhmmm I wonder where my play buddy ran off to."

Without warning Ironman is knocked into a bus stop from behind. He stands and is grabbed by the front of his shielded face and thrown back into the middle of the street. He blasts up in time to get out of the way of a delivery vehicle which comes through. He is immediately punched out of the air tumbling down and coming to a stop just outside a mall. He stands to his feet, becoming a bit worried on how he'll be able to keep up with the speed his enemy possess. Uctogram comes out of nowhere grabbing hold of his neck lifting him up off the ground. It then slams him into the sidewalk beneath them causing the turf to split open and crack! Ironman finds himself down on his knees attempting to get up and is kicked sixty ft into the air! He uses his booster packs to stabilize himself.

"Ironman to Avengers…I need backup."

He's again thrown off guard with the robot appearing out of nowhere right next to him. He dodges a punch by the robot following up by blasting him using the circular area over his chest. Uctogram only drifts ten yards, barely being affected by the attack. It again comes at Ironman smashing its knee into the mid section of his stomach sending him soaring out of the air and down onto the sidewalk below.

"It would be excellent if my backup could get here anytime now!" Ironman speaks back into his communications piece which is connected to the control room back at the Avengers mansion.

The robot comes down slowly this time, hovering and landing in front of Ironman.

"Uctogram must destroy all in his path…you tin man must die for challenging the destroyer! Get up and meet your doom. Destiny has chosen a path of death for you!"

Ironman slowly starts to get up and catches Uctogram off guard by quickly jumping back and placing his hands out in front of him. He blasts the robot in the other direction trying to by him some more time.

"Support always seems to take longer when you really need it."

In that of Minnesota Batman sits back inside the cockpit of the bat plane in transit to the home of Evern Jay. He's positive the police will be on their way to the home of Evern, due to him being one of the top guys who worked in the building. His first stop was to the residence of Roxanne Jarvise, but she was nowhere to be found. Red Robin contacts him through his ear piece updating him on the info that the police force have found and rescued more prisoners from the building. He asks if there is anything else they found that would be of interest. His teammate replies with no, but adds that he'll keep him posted.

"A lot of people were involved in the abduction of those individuals. I'm sure money played a huge part in all of this as well. Something bigger is going on here, and I need to figure out what." Batman says.

In the following minutes he comes over the top of the home of Evern Jay setting the plane to auto pilot before hopping out. He glides down on top of the roof making sure not to make very much noise. He searches for an opening finding that all of the windows to the house are locked. His attention is taken to the far side of the house where the sound of a shout or scream comes from. He slowly walks over to the area. When getting in close he realizes the screams are actually moans of pleasure! He jumps off the roof smashing through the window!

"Evern Jay! I'm taking you in for the kidnapping of Lois Lane," Batman watches him jump off the top of a woman flipping on the switch next to his bed so that he's able to see. Both he and she are fully naked from what he can tell, "Don't act like you have no idea what I'm talking about. Your secret facility is being raided as I speak!"

Batman takes a look over at the woman who covers her upper chest area by pulling up the covers. It doesn't take him long to realize its Roxanne Jarvis. Evern reaches down onto the ground picking up his boxer briefs and putting them on. He then gets out of the bed running for one of his drawers. Batman throws out a thing of wiring that wraps around his legs taking him down.

"Both of you get dressed right now! The police will be here soon, and I think it would be better for your sake that you were more presentable." Batman says.

There is not a word from Roxanne or Evern. Both of them know that they're in deep trouble and by the sound of things they both feel there will be a lot of jail in stored for them in the near future. Roxanne finds herself starting to shiver out of fear. Evern had told her over and over that the police would never find out about what they've been a part of.

"I can't get dressed when you're standing right there. Or maybe I can persuade you to help us get out of this mess." She says lowering the sheets from her chest.

Batman gives her the bat glare making it clear he will play no role in helping them to get out of this. He again asks her to get dressed but this time in a more demanding tone. She gets out of the bed wrapping one of the sheets around her body. She then starts getting back into her clothing little by little. Downstairs there is a few knocks at the door, and with no one answering the front entrance is kicked open!

"I'd ask how the two of you were so successful in abducting Lois and keeping her hidden for so long without anyone finding her. But I think I know the answer to that already." Batman says.

Roxanne looks over at Evern who tries to free himself from the wiring but is unsuccessful. In the next moments the door to the room is kicked open with several police officers entering and aiming their weapons at the two suspects. Roxanne looks over at where Batman was standing, and is amazed to see he's disappeared! Both she and Evern are quickly handcuffed and told their rights before being escorted off the premises. Batman buckles up inside the cockpit of the batplane flying off into the night sky.

"Batman to Red Robin…have you got any more important info to report? And before you ask, the two I was going after are now in police custody." Batman says.

"No I've got nothing here boss. I'm actually about to clear away from the scene; I've already left a small statement for the press. The authorities seem to have things under control over here." Red Robin says.

They exchange a few more words before ending the conversation and heading down their separate paths in returning to Gotham. The biggest riddle to the Dark Knight at the moment is the question of how they were able to keep Lois hidden from Superman. The man of steel was unable to hear her heartbeat, and in turn meant she was dead.

"I'll figure it out." He promises himself.

He sees no reason to remain here in Minnesota, especially with the workload Gotham gives him almost every night. Inside their hideout the team of four has their eyes glued to the screen persisting on watching the battle of Uctogram against Ironman. That has since changed in the last few minutes with Wolverine, Subzero, Scorpion, Sareena and Captain America arriving from one of the Avengers jet vehicles. The grand master loads up an ice blast shooting it out at Uctogram. The robot dodges flying around and pulling a stop sign from out of the ground.

"Not only is this thing super fast and strong, but it is so unpredictable as far as its decision making and technique are concerned." Captain America says holding his shield close to him.

Sareena runs out ahead of everyone jumping and flipping over the top of a car landing on its back wrapping her arms around its neck as tightly as possible. It easily gets rid of her spinning around at super speed tossing her toward the ground. Subzero runs out and catches her before she hits the ground. Ironman stay air borne trying to knock it out of the sky using his beams.

"Aren't you my knight and shinning armor." Sareena says looking Subzero in the eyes.

Subz gently sets her down but doesn't reply to her comment. Wolverine jumps out grabbing hold of a civilian taking them out of the way of a vehicle thrown at the person by Uctogram. Scorpion uses his rope spear to pull himself to the rooftops feeling it'll give him better leverage and more options for attacking the enemy. He swings the rope around a few times and then throws it out at Uctogram but it doesn't connect. Scorpion tightens his fist pulling the rope back to him knowing that he was barely out of reach. He's still got hard feelings stashed away from their first encounter and wants to get even. Scorpion doesn't care whether or not he does it alone or with a team.

"There's got to be a way we can slow that thing down. It would help our chances of fighting against it if we were to somehow come up with something that does just that. It's got amazing strength as well, but that really isn't the problem." Scorpion says.

Uctogram lands in the middle of the street standing in front of a vehicle which comes at it fast. It extends its arms out stopping the vehicle in its tracks. The driver becomes freaked jumping out of the vehicle immediately making a run for it. Uctogram lifts the car up over its head eyeing down a candy shop. From out of nowhere the shield of Captain America smacks it across the face knocking Uctogram backwards while dropping the car at the same time.

"Good work bub…now let's try and take advantage of this opportunity while that thing is still down." Wolverine shouts releasing his claws and running ahead.

Captain America follows along with Subzero who's across the street from their position. The grand master powers up a snow ball as he gets in closer. He then fires it off at the enemy! Uctogram zooms out of the way and it is Captain America who takes part of the attack as he tries to move out of the way! He is frozen solid from his feet to a little past his waist.

"Damn that thing!" Subzero yells clinching his fists.

Cap struggles for a bit but eventually breaks out of the ice freeing himself. The three look up watching Uctogram close in on Ironman who shoots a missile at it. As it has done to them all night, it dodges the attack.

"Everyone move!" Captain America yells.

Ironman's missed attack comes straight for them. All of them run ducking for cover except for Subzero who stands in the middle of the street blasting off one of his snow balls at it. The missile is frozen solid in mid air, but he evacuates from the area just in case. Ironman punches at Uctogram knocking it back a few inches but with little damage. Scorpion stands on the top of a building just over Ironman and Uctogram. He throws out his rope spear again, and is successful in connecting with his target this time around its neck. He uses all his strength pulling himself off the building and onto the back of Uctogram. He stabilizes himself by wrapping his arms around its neck.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" Ironman asks, having been ready to blast Uctogram out of the sky.

"What does it look like to you? I'm going to take this piece of junk down." Scorpion says tightening his grip.

Ironman almost wants to say "Good luck with that," but stops himself from doing so. Uctogram reaches back grabbing hold of Scorpion and throwing him thirty yards in the other direction. Scorpion uses his rope spear to keep himself from falling throwing it out wrapping it around a light post. Ironman blasts forward wrapping his arms around Uctogram and taking it downward. He smashes it into the street below at full speed! On impact everything around shakes with the loud sound of a bang. Both Uctogram and Ironman stand from the ruble. Tony wonders if he did more damage to himself than the enemy.

"What is that thing made of, it sure is resilient. I'm starting to wonder if maybe we should ah…maybe think about…you know…retreating." Sareena says fiddling with her fingers.

Subzero and Wolverine both frown at her comment. Captain America on the other hand scratches at the side of his head displaying an expression which shows he's on the same boat with her. But at the same time he knows that running won't help them at all. He is positive if they were to retreat they'd just be delaying what would lead to another fight with this thing.

"Here's an idea how about we call in more backup. That would upgrade our chances. Let's be honest, Ironman is probably the only one who can really keep up with that thing, and even that is a stretch." Captain America says.

"Do what you have to, but I'm going to continue fighting," Subzero sprints toward Ironman and Uctogram, "We're here now so let's try and put this thing out of commission."

Ironman dashes forward attempting to tackle Uctogram but instead is lifted up by the machine and slammed to the ground. Cap takes the opportunity to run over and recover his shield from his last attack. Subzero comes from behind punching at Uctogram but has his fist grabbed. Uctogram spins around in less than a second head butting him into a building.

**Gotham City**

A Helicopter lands over one of the building tops with a woman stepping out along six others. She dresses in all gray but wears black shades over her eyes. She takes them off throwing back her auburn brown hair. Two of them carry her small packs of luggage following her to a door that leads inside. Her bag of clothing is handed to her.

"Is there anything in particular you'd like us to do madam? If so just let us know."

"Thanks a lot, but I'll be just fine, I'm going to turn in for the remainder of the night. What would really be a big help is if all of you could finish unloading everything off the helicopter. This won't be a long stay, only two to three days at most." She says.

"No problem miss Talia whatever you want."

She marches forward while the others continue to unpack. Talia walks down the hall heading for and entering into the room she had selected when last in the city some time ago. This is one of the locations she and the league of assassins hang out when in Gotham city. Talia gets out of her uniform and into one of her night gowns walking over toward the mirror. She takes a seat in the small stool looking at her figure in the mirror. Talia reaches into one of the drawers pulling out one of her combs, happy to see that it is in the exact same place she had left it. She re positions and begins brushing her hair. Time passes by and in the next ten minutes there is a knock at her door. She gives her men the permission to enter. The door to the room is immediately opened and someone is thrown down to the ground in the middle of the room. Talia turns around to the loud thump sound, resting her face into the palm of her right hand.

"Haha well it looks like you're surprised to see me. Your beauty is why I'm here; I had no control over my body. It seriously lead me here without giving me a choice to turn around. I've been doing some thinking; do you think it's possible you and I are star crossed lovers?"

The individual down on his knees is kicked in the stomach by one of the league members to keep him from talking. It is then brought to Talia's attention that they found him hidden in the back of the helicopter beneath all the extra equipment they had brought with them. She removes her hand from her face looking down at the one on his knees.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention," Talia asks for the two guards to leave her with the individual alone. They do as she asks exiting out and closing the door, "I knew you had your eyes on me a lot more than you should have. But I never would have guessed it turned into an unruly obsession."

Deadpool gets up off the ground standing up fully looking her in the eyes.

"I have to be honest, I was starting to think you were lesbian no offence. A lot of girls as pretty as you seem to roll that way, not to mention you've been avoiding me with such ease," Deadpool becomes distracted when looking at the area of her chest, becoming fidgety, "Can I tt touch uhm…them? Can I touch them please, it won't mean anything and I won't tell a sole."

"Touch them? What are you talking about?" Talia asks leaning back up against the drawer.

Deadpool doesn't answer, but instead stares at her. It takes her a few moments, but she realizes what it is he looks at. She quickly re adjusts the area making sure that everything is covered.

"Come on you're no fun at all! Anyway I guess I'll get back to what I was saying…ah screw it I want to know who your boyfriend is! That is why I followed you here; I want to see what gets your blood going. Don't tell me, but I'm guessing he's a pretty boy with a lot of money. You seem like the type who would go after a guy's money. Yup I love it when I'm right. Once you suck his pockets clean you move on to the next, am I right? Of course I am." Deadpool says sounding excited.

Talia can't believe what she is hearing from this guy, and in a few seconds realizes she had been holding her breath without even knowing. Deadpool scratches at the back of his head observing how much her eyes have widened.

"Wow was I that dead on? Man you're even more predictable than I thought. But you're still hot, and I'd still go for you."

Talia stands from her chair with a huge frown on her face with clinched fists. Deadpool notices that her face starts to turn red. Out of nowhere he begins laughing. This makes her even more irritated with him. First he followed her, and then he begins making assumptions of the type of person she is and now he's laughing!

"I'm sorry gorgeous it's just that you're reminding me of this guy called the Hulk. If you don't know the story behind it, whenever he gets angry he turns green and gets…"

"Get the HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" She screams.

Deadpool's eyes broaden at her tone, he had no idea she could ever get this angry. He turns away from her and makes his way for the door but turns around looking back at her.

"Once you're like less pissed and stuff I still would like to know who your boyfriend is. I've got one quick question, do you guys do…you know what," He sees that she approaches him with her fists clinched,"Ok I'm like so gone."

Deadpool runs out of the room slamming the door on his way out. He makes his way to the main room where everyone else is situated.

"Alright guys so I just got done talking with Miss Al Ghul and she's cool with me being here. So where am I going to sleep?" Deadpool asks.

One of them points him out to a room down the hall opposite of Talia.

"Thanks guys you're the best." Wade/Deadpool says.

He walks down the hall hoping and praying that Talia doesn't try and kill him while he's asleep.

**To Be Continue**


	66. Another Loss

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 66: Another Loss**

Batman sits back inside the cockpit of the bat plane and finds it a little strange that the bat symbol isn't shinning bright in the night sky. He does realize that some nights there won't be as much going on as others but still finds it odd it doesn't light up the sky. In sitting up he hacks into the local police radio to see if there is anything going on. He listens in hearing that a group of dispatchers have been ordered to uptown Gotham because of a shooting. In the passing of a minute his eyes narrow at the news that Commissioner Gordon went missing from the top of the police headquarters.

"I better get over to the headquarters, whoever is behind this may have left signs of their presence behind." Batman says.

He arrives over the top of the police headquarters in no time jumping out of the top of his vehicle having set it to auto pilot before doing so. He glides down coming to a smooth landing over the surface. Already in the area are a few police officers who're performing an investigation of their own. All of them notice Batman right away and turn their attention to the caped crusader.

"Haha isn't this something! I finally get to meet the Batman in person." One of them says walking forward.

The officer places his hand out in front of him attempting to shake hands with the Dark Knight.

"Do any of you have any clue what happened up here," Batman walks past the individual with his hand out, "Has your investigation been able to turn up anything important?"

"Nah we've only been up here for a few minutes. One of our guys down in the office heard all of the commotion which went on up here. But by time he arrived the commissioner was gone. He alerted the rest of us afterward."

Batman switches his built in lenses to scan/detect mode to see if there is anything over the turf beneath them which could help. He observes the area paying extra attention to detail. He notices a few empty canisters in the area, and figures smoke bombs were used in the abduction of the commissioner. One of the officers yells out for everyone to come to his position. All of them do including Batman. The officer has his flashlight shined over an opened envelope on the ground.

"Do you think they left behind a message? What do we do if it's poisonous?"

The chief officer steps in front of everyone and bends down picking up the envelope with gloved hands. He opens it up and pulls out the neatly folded paper. He reads through it but isn't sure what to make of the message. The one thing he does know is that it was written by the ones who took Gordon. The chief hands the letter to Batman.

"Your only chance to save him is to act faster than yesterday. There are two sides to every story just as there are to a city. The question to ask is not if fate will decide death for the commissioner but more whether or not he'll go to heaven or hell. Good versus evil, or hero versus maniac? Two options sit on the table, but only one outcome for the Commissioner. Life or Death! Time is ticking in the matter of a flip." Batman reads aloud.

The Dark Knight hands the letter back to the chief of the group walking toward the ledge.

"So were you able to make anything of it?! If they were trying to give us directions to the place they did a very lousy job of it!" One of the officers shouts.

"No they aren't directions, it's written more in the form of a riddle. And before any of you ask I don't think this has anything to do with the Riddler, this isn't his type of riddle or style. However I do have a good idea of who it is." Batman says leaping off the building.

One of them tries to call out to him but is too late. The bat plane arrives underneath him just in time with the top opening. He blasts off into the night sky knowing full and well that his prime suspect is Two Face. If everything else in the note didn't give it away, the last sentence did.

"Alfred can you send me the stored files of Two Face ASAP! I need to know where his last known hideouts were." Batman says contacting his butler.

"Will do sir, I'll have it to you in a minute."

Elsewhere Liu Kang walks through one of the halls inside the Avengers mansion with a knife in one hand and an apple in the other. A few shield members run passed him, and he can tell it is something important. He walks over to a nearby trashcan getting rid of the remaining skin on the apple and follows them straight after. All of them enter into one of the armory/dispatch rooms. He bites into the apple entering as well. The ceiling above them all is opened by someone who stands at the control dock. Ironman is the first to enter landing down on a large platform.

"Wow his suit is extremely battle damaged. I wonder who he was in a skirmish with?!" Liu says to himself.

He takes another bite into his apple just as one of the Avengers battle jets lands in the middle of the room. In the following moments Captain America, Scorpion, Sareena, Subzero and Wolverine exit out of the vehicle. Tony's suit is removed from his body through the platform underneath him.

"What is wrong with all of them?! They don't seem like winners of a battle, they look more like they've returned in defeat." Liu speculates.

In a matter of seconds Tony is fully out of his suit and walks down the stairs and over to the people by the controls. They're told to close the ceiling, in which they do immediately. Liu notices that both Captain America and Subzero hold their heads down slightly. He is quiet sure that things didn't go out as planned just by looking at them. Liu greets them as they come up the stairs and is ignored by Sareena and Wolverine who pass by him first.

"As you can probably tell none of us are really in a good mood. We had our chances to try and stop that thing, but in the end it just had too much power. Retreating always leaves a bad taste in any true warrior or soldier's mouth. When you realize you have no chance from the get go it really hurts!" Captain America says.

Liu follows him as he goes up the stairs toward the exit wanting to know more about the enemy they faced.

"Was it one of the invaders?" Liu asks.

"I really couldn't give you the answer to that. It's really hard to say right now. But what I can say is that if it is native to this earth, we're dealing with somebody superb in the area of tech and resources." Cap says.

The two of them exit out of the room with everyone else except for Tony who hangs back with a few of the guys at the controls.

"So if you guys retreated, doesn't that mean that thing is still out there attacking people?!" Liu asks.

Cap nods his head telling Liu that whatever it was disappeared into thin air just as they were making their exit out of the place. The champion of Mortal Kombat finds that to be very strange and crosses his arms. He wonders if maybe the enemy they fought against intentions from the beginning was to lure them out. Liu deliberates on why else it'd disappear right after they left. While walking down the hall Sonya comes up next to Cap and Liu asking for details of what happened. Cap lifts up his mask taking it off and holding it next to him.

"All you really need to know is that we lost the battle. We were outmatched in every phase, especially in the areas of speed and strength. The enemy was also exceptional at deducing what we were going to do before we actually did it."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I guess we can't win them all. Sometimes defeat can be a good thing. Now all we need to do is go back to the drawing board and figure out what its weaknesses are if you guys were able to pick up on any of that."

Liu and Sonya follow Cap into one of the kitchens where he pours himself a glass of water. He offers them both a drink but both of them decline. He shrugs his shoulders drinking it all in one gulp and setting the glass off to the side of the countertop. Natasha enters into the dispatch room walking up to Tony Stark and asking for details of what occurred on the battlefield. He gives her a shortened version of what happened and tells her that he'll go into more depth at a later time. Tony yawns walking up the stairs and toward the exit.

"We can talk about it later Widow, I really need to go over some things involving my company and need to get some shut eye after that."

He opens the door exiting out with her not to far behind him. Natasha looks around to see if she can locate any of the others who were on the mission to get more info that Stark is not providing. Cap enters into the equipment room getting out of his battle/patrol attire into something much more casual. When exiting out of the room Sonya awaits him.

"Oh it's you," Steve rubs a hand through his hair, "Do you want to ask me a question or something?"

"No not really, I guess you could say I'd like to know a little bit more about you. Out of everyone I've met since traveling here, you're the most interesting."

He smirks asking what she'd like to know. Tony exits out of the main entrance but tells the two standing guard that he'll be returning sometime tomorrow morning. He pulls out his cell phone from his left jacket pocket dialing and calling up one of his drivers.

**Worlds away**

Hideakin sits within his office organizing the training sessions that his fighters will have to go through in the next few days. He sets his pen down at hearing someone knocking at the door. Hideakin gives whoever it is the permission to enter. The person walks up in front of his desk informing that he comes with information from the technicians of their squad.

"Go ahead and speak, tell me everything that you know." Hideakin says.

"I come with news that has to do with the large amounts of energy that we picked up on about twenty miles from our current position. From what our experts have been able to come up with, it looks like that great energy our radars had picked up on might indeed be that of a portal. We have not yet figured out where the portal lead to, but your best guys are on the job as we speak."

"That sounds very interesting, I'm glad to hear that. Did any of them give you a time table on when they'll have everything figured out? Also if you haven't already, please be sure to let Cyrax and Sektor know about this late development of info."

The individual shakes his head telling that a time table wasn't given to him. He guesses something like that will take them some time to crack and figure out. Bowing down the individual opens the door waving at Hideakin as he leaves.

"Now if I'm correct Sektor should be in the maintenance room."

**Worlds away**

"Wakey wakey commissioner! It is time for you to wake up."

Jim Gordon opens his eyes after water is thrown over his face. The thing that comes to mind first is the massive headache! He can feel something inside his head pounding from several different angles, getting the feel that he's been knocked in the head many times over with a baseball bat or curl bar. He tries to look around but his vision is no better than what he experiences inside his head. He can't see very well but can hear the laughs of men that surround him.

"Come on comisshh, we can't have you dying before the Batman gets here. Oh and I know what you're probably thinking right now…and I'll clarify it for you! The answer to your question is yes. This whole thing is an ambush to bring the bat to our turf. Whether you live or not will be determined by heads or tails."

Commissioner Gordon recognizes the voice, and in the next seconds his vision begins to improve. He is not surprised at all to see Twoface standing out in the middle of the room flipping his infamous coin. What he does next is try to move. Gordon grasps that he's tied to a chair by his wrists and ankles.

"What did you do with the woman? You do realize she has nothing to do with Batman." Gordon asks.

"Oh you mean the Catwoman wannabe? Yeah she's doing ok; we've got her tied up in another room. I guess she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Gotham isn't a place for the weak, people with those qualities die!" Twoface says.

Inside one of the back rooms, Black cat has a piece of cloth tied over her mouth. She tries to move around but is tied to a black steel pole with chains around her ankles and wrists. Three men stand on guard watching her. She rolls her eyes at their giggles and whistles. She can see that they marvel her body! She listens in to all of their perverted comments. She notices that all of them are armed, which is why she goes against trying to escape at the moment. Cat knows she'd be at a huge disadvantage even if she were able to break free.

"Look at her, she looks so afraid hahaha! You don't know the meaning of fear babe, besides you don't need to fear us. There's a lot of things I'd rather do than kill you. Twoface wants you alive for now, so we'll keep it that way."

The three of them jump at the front door flying open, but relax when seeing that its one of their own guys.

"Twoface has asked for two of you to stand guard outside, while one of you watches the girl. Anyway on another note I still think the boss should have contacted the Riddler to write the note we left behind. What if Batman doesn't figure out the riddle?"

"I wouldn't worry about it too much; after all he is called the world's greatest detective. We'll soon find out if he'll live up to that part of his myth soon."

Felicia's heart rate increases drastically at the mention of Batman! She can't believe how things can set up in such a strange way like this. For starters she traveled to Gotham to try and meet up with the Dark Knight and coincidently got herself captured by a group who is using her and the older guy for bait to bring the bat to them!

"Ok…this is just weird. I might still see tall dark and mysterious after all." She says trying to speak through the cloth over her mouth.

Three of the men exit out of the room leaving behind only one of them who sits back in his seat keeping a close eye on Black cat. She bites at her tongue after seeing the guy get up from his chair and lock the door. His sinister smile only makes things worse, causing Black cat to feel sick to her stomach.

"Looks like it's just you and me sweetheart and let me tell yah something, I've always preferred cats over dogs. I'll try and make this fast before any of the guys come back. Who knows, you might even find that you'll enjoy yourself. The ladies don't call me king for nothing."

He laughs at the way she looks at him with so much terror. He moves in closer reaching out and placing his hands over her shoulders. He leans forward sticking out his tongue and licking at her left cheek. She immediately struggles to try and break herself free, and is laughed at because of her failed attempt.

"Come now kitty girl, I really would prefer if you'd not struggle at all," He puts a hand up to her chin tightening his grip, "If you don't play nice things could get ugly, so I'd be a good girl and stay still."

She groans while at the same time giving him a death glare. He ignores her gaze, moving his lips to the upper part of her chest that isn't covered. She feels an electric shock travel up her back and clinches her fists unable to stop him from planting kisses over her chest. She begins trying to undo the chains tied around her wrists but has no success.

"Good girl, now if you stay like this the whole time I'll give a good word to my boss to try and let you live."

He moves his lips up to her neck and plants small kisses on both sides. She again tries to struggle, but then stops completely when her eye catches something interesting up on the ceiling. Black cat then begins moaning to try and show approval to the work he's doing.

"Oh so you like that huh," He asks between kisses, "Will you be a good girl and not scream if I remove the cloth?"

She gives off an innocent face and shakes her head back and forth. He slowly unties the cloth, and as he does she spits on his face! He slaps her in the face as a response, and wipes his face off clean. He then places his hands over both sides of her face bringing his lips to hers. He kisses her roughly but gets his tongue bit in the process, pulling away from her right away.

"You bitch! Haha I shouldn't have expected anything less from a slut like you!"

"Now that is the funniest thing I've heard all day. I'd never sink to any level of low of what you're suggesting," An unexpected smirk forms on her face, "Besides it will take something more than a man to satisfy me."

He clinches his fists together demanding to know what the hell she's talking about.

"What…do you go for women? I should have known by your choice of attire. No matter, because after I'm through with you…"

He is interrupted by her laughing.

"That's not what I meant at all. I'm picky when it comes to a lot of things, and am hard to satisfy. I'm a girl who wants the best! I want what other women could only dream of touching. You know what I mean?"

His face begins to turn red from anger as he tightens his fists even more! He doesn't know why he's even having a conversation with her. He now regrets removing the cloth from her mouth.

"No I don't know what the hell you mean!"

"Ok than I guess I'll tell you," She pauses for a moment looking up at the ceiling, "Why settle for any average typical guy when I can have a Batman?"

"I'm not really foll…"

His eyes broaden at her smirk growing wider, and finally understanding!

"Oh shi…"

He's taken down by a dark figure which glides down from the darkness above. Her nerves begin to ease and return to normal watching as the dark figure walks toward her.

"Batman how did you…"

He puts a gloved finger to her lips stopping her from talking. He reaches into his utility belt pulling out a small gadget. Batman bends down and removes the chains from her ankles using the small mechanism with its function being flames. She remains still while he does the same to the ones behind her. He is especially careful not to burn her wrists in the process. She breaks out of it on her own once he reaches the last link. She looks down at the unconscious man walking forward and kicking him.

"I don't know how in the world you got caught up in all of this, but I am sorry. You can tell me about it later, I'll meet you up on the rooftops once I'm done here. I have to get the commissioner out of here before I can leave." He whispers.

"No you can't do that. I heard a few of them talking a little before you arrived, and they're trying to use this whole thing as a way of trapping you. In other words it's an ambush."

"I'm aware of that, and I'll be careful. It is never easy without a catch. Anyhow you can exit out of the window I entered through. Stick to the shadows once outside, you won't have to worry about any guards. I took care of that."

She wants to ask another question but decides to save it for later. Black Cat takes his advice jumping off two walls and out the open window. Batman carefully unlocks the door opening it and using his grapple gun to pull him upward on top of the pipeline. He follows the pipelines up above which eventually lead him to the room where Gordon is being kept. Batman scours the area closely and identifies which individuals are holding weapons and the ones who're not.

"This is going to be even easier than I thought." He says to himself.

He switches his lenses to a sonar/energy signature mode, and then throws down several smoke bombs. Batman glides down taking out the ones who're armed, and that are unable to see through the smoke. Others of Twoface's men surround the Dark Knight but are easily taken down. Once the smoke clears the only two standing are Twoface and Batman. The caped crusader glares at the villain who has his gun pointed to the head of James Gordon.

"We've been expecting you Batman, I'm sure glad you didn't disappoint."

"Let him go Harvey, you won't be doing yourself any favors by killing him except for extending your time in blackgate!" Batman says.

Two face chuckles at the words of Batman, finding them to be incredibly predictable.

"You know the decision isn't mine to make Batman. His fate will be determined by a flip of my coin."

Twoface throws the coin up into the air and as he does, one of the surrounding windows smashes through! Twoface is immediately knocked to the ground and loses his handgun in the process. A woman stands over him throwing back her long white hair and winking at Batman.

"Black Cat I thought…I thought I told you to leave!" He says aggressively.

"Woohh hold your horses there. That isn't any way to talk to someone who just did you a big favor; now is it?"

Batman quickly runs over and ties Twoface's hands behind his back. After doing so he unties Gordon out of the chair asking if he's doing ok. Black cat crosses her arms and frowns at the thought of him ignoring her. Gordon contacts the police alerting them to make their way to his location ASAP! Batman looks down and perceives a smile on the face of Harvey. He walks over lifting up the maniac and questioning him a few times over but gets nothing.

"Bringing him and his men down was a little bit too easy." Batman says to himself.

The police arrive in the following minutes with Batman and Black cat nowhere to be found. She follows him over the rooftops. He comes to a stop once they're at a secluded space in the mid section of downtown Gotham. Black cat immediately explains to him from the start how she got herself caught up in being captured.

"You promised to help me track down that group remember?"

That had been sitting in the back of his mind earlier in the day, and he was hoping that she'd forget about it and not attempt to hunt him down.

"Maybe another time cat, I really have a lot on my belt at the moment. I promised I'd help you and I will hold true to that."

He is interrupted by Black cat placing her hands over his armored abs. Bruce raises an eye brow underneath the cowl hoping that she isn't doing what he thinks she might be. She slowly progresses her way up to the bat symbol over his chest.

"By the way, thanks for the save back there. There's no telling what that big scary man would have done to me."

Batman can hear the evident sarcasm in her tone.

"Don't do this." Batman says removing her hands from his chest.

"Don't do what," She wraps her arms around his neck, "I've always been attracted to boys with a bad side to them, it adds to the rush."

She pulls him in close bringing her lips to his. He does nothing but stand in place feeling her soft lips brush up against his. She removes her lips from his looking him directly in the eyes through his lenses.

"It takes two for this to work…kiss me back."

She brings her lips back to his but this time closes her eyes. Normally he wouldn't give in, but realizes that it's just a kiss and feels there isn't much that will come from it. He wraps his arms around her lower back deepening the kiss. She lifts up her right leg and wraps it around his left inserting her tongue into his mouth. A slight wind from the north blows his cape and her hair back and forth. He finds himself fading into the moment and closes his eyes as well.

"Well well, now isn't this interesting."

Black Cat breaks the kiss opening her eyes and steps away from Batman. She looks off to the side of the building and puts her fists up in front of her. Batman turns around to see who the speaker is. His eyes widen once he realizes who sits at the building's ledge with a whip in her right hand.

"Cat…Cat, Catwoman!"

"Hello Batman, I hope I haven't interrupted your little make out session. Are you going to introduce me to your friend?!"

He tries to speak but is at lost for words, and can tell by her tone that she's pissed off! Of anyone that could have walked in on this, she'd be one of the last he'd want it to be.

**To Be Continue**


	67. Unexpected Shocker

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 67: Unexpected Shocker**

Catwoman sits in place staring directly at Batman twirling her whip around. He does the same not taking his eyes off of her either. Black cat takes a look at them both and can see that they're dialed into each other. She takes a look at the woman dressed in all black resembling a cat like herself.

"So this is the Catwoman I've been being confused with." Black cat whispers to herself.

She backs off from the Dark knight giving herself some space from him. She gets the feeling things are about to get heated up between the two of them and does not want to be caught in the middle of it. Just as she takes another four steps, Black cat notices that Catwoman looks away from Batman and at her. She smiles as a way of trying to look friendly, not wanting to get into an argument or unnecessary fight.

"Where do you think you're going missy?! You and I have not yet been properly introduced, how rude. Don't tell me you're scared sweetie?!"

Catwoman sharpens her built in claws purring at Black cat who immediately gets rid of the smile and faces off against her getting into a fighting stance. Batman immediately gets in between both of them declaring that they both drop the childish act immediately. Selina licks her lips and Batman can tell that she tries to look past him. He takes a few steps forward slowly approaching Catwoman and placing his hands over her shoulders. She looks up at him tightening her grip over the whip in her right hand. He observes this action and backs off.

"She has come here for my assistance, I promised her I'd help track down a particular group. Her name is Black cat, and I'm assuming she does most of her work in New York since that's where we met." Batman says.

Catwoman rests a hand over her waist looking away from Batman and rolling her eyes. She walks out in the other direction but he advances in her direction and grabs hold of her arm, stopping Catwoman from getting any further. She pulls away from him with ease hopping onto the ledge.

"Well no point in me wasting my time here, I'm sure I can find something else to do that is worthwhile. Oh and before I go, there is some strange guy looking for you. His name leaves me at the moment, but he was wearing a cape and hoody. If you stick around I'm sure he'll find you."

Catwoman leaps off the ledge and onto a neighboring building while at the same time Batman calls out her name. To no surprise as far as he's concerned she continues without paying him any attention. He knows that he'll have to speak with her at a later time to clear up a few things. He looks over his shoulder and is happy to see that Black cat didn't run off during all of that.

"So what kind of relationship do you have with that woman? I'd say it's more than just patrol buddies."

"That is none of your business, and it has nothing to do with getting back on the track of those guys we encountered in the museum. Like I said we can get back on thei…"

Both Black cat and Batman notice a dark shadow blanket them both, and they immediately look up to see who or what it is.

"Looks like I found you Batman," Nightwing jumps down landing in front of the two, "Oh so it's you again." He says referring to Black cat.

"It's a funny story really, but I came here to Gotham to seek out your friend here but unfortunately got myself in a trap. Yet when it came down to it we still ended up face to face. I remember you from the other night when we were facing off against that Toyman person. What is your name again?" Black cat asks.

"Nightwing is my name. I do most of my work in Bludhaven but thought I'd stop by in town to check up on him and to see if any new info has developed. I guess a call could have been sufficient but sometimes it is good to pay a personal visit," Nightwing turns to Batman, "So has anything come up involving the invaders?"

Batman shakes his head back and forth answering with a no. He does fill in Nightwing about his mission with Red Robin and asks if he's turned on the news in the last hour by any chance. He shakes his head and asks why. Black cat stands in place listening to the two of them talk back and forth without paying her any attention. She becomes annoyed by this action and stomps at the ground getting the attention of them both.

"Before your friend here showed we were having a little chat remember! So let's stop sitting around and doing nothing and go after them already, we can't afford to waste time. I'd also like to know what this talk of an invasion is. That is crazy talk if I ever heard it." Black cat says.

"Oh that is something you shouldn't worry about. What other conversation is she talking about boss?" Nightwing asks looking over at Batman.

Batman tells him that it's nothing for him to concern himself with.

"As I was going to tell you before he showed up. I'll help you with tracking that group tomorrow. You could use some rest after what you went through tonight. I'll meet you at this exact spot sometime after nightfall tomorrow. You don't have to worry about me not showing up, I'll be here." Batman says.

"No I'm perfectly fine we should get this over with tonight. Look on the bright side bat you won't have to deal with me any longer afterward." She replies.

Nightwing is confused being completely in the dark and asks if either of them wouldn't mind giving him a small portion of information about what they're talking about. Batman again tries to tell him not to worry, but Black cat buts in giving him the important stuff.

"Oh ok…well I guess I'll put in my two cents," Nightwing looks directly at Batman, "I think you should help her out and get this thing over with tonight. You and I both know soon we'll really have our hands full, and we don't know if it will be tonight, tomorrow or sometime next week. My point is that you should take care of this minor mission while things are still relatively stable."

The Dark Knight stares at Nightwing resting his hands over his waist reflecting on what he says. Black cat puts her hands together crossing her fingers and hoping the bat will indeed change his mind.

"Sounds like a good idea, how about you help her in this task? I've got some things I need to take care of back at the cave. I'll even give you one of my remote trackers so that you can easily locate their positions." Batman implies.

Nightwing smiles running two fingers through his hair and closing his eyes at the same time. In the following moments he waves a hand out in front of him.

"I'd really love to do that but the thing is I just remembered there is something I need to take care of back in Bludhaven. But yeah good luck you two," Nightwing runs out in the direction opposite of them jumping off the ledge, "I'll check back with you sometime tomorrow Batman."

They stand still watching him vanish into the darkness. Black cat then reaches out wrapping her arms over the left arm of Batman pulling herself in closer.

"Looks like it'll be just you and me handsome. Come on try and relax a little, it'll be over before you know it." She says flashing her eye brows at him.

He pulls away from her, but at the same time is in his own train of thought doubting Nightwing really had anything to do. He looks back over at Black cat that puts on a puppy face, hopeful that it will take him off the fence. She notices that he punches in a code on the lower part of his right gauntlet. He then turns to her following that.

"The batplane should be here any minute. Once we board I'll try and lock in to their positions using the radar built inside the vehicle. You and I better hope that they didn't locate and destroy the trackers I had put on them. Luckily I placed one of my trackers on their weapons as well."

"Now that's the spirit, I'm glad you're seeing things my way now. It isn't that hard sometimes to just let loose and have some fun." Black cat says.

The wait isn't long at all. The bat plane arrives over the top of them in less than three minutes and touches down in the middle section of the roof with the top popping open automatically. Black cat runs ahead of Batman jumping into the back seat and buckling up.

"Come on Dark Knight! Let's get this party on the road," She pauses for a few seconds bringing two fingers up to her chin, "That is one of the names they've given you here in Gotham isn't it? If there is one thing I don't like, it is when someone can't get someone's name right."

Batman pays no attention to her comment jumping up into the front and buckling up as well. He then presses a button to close the top over them. After a second he logs into his system and is thrilled to see that two of his bat tracers are still active. In his book that is more than enough.

"Hold on to your seat cat, we're traveling to Hell's kitchen. The forecast shows a lot of clouds and wind over in that city. I'll get us there as fast as I can."

Without any further words they lift off into the night sky. Inside the Avengers mansion most everyone has turned in for the remainder of the night, but some still remain awake. Jax and Wolverine play a game of chess while Natasha and Kung Lao watch off to the side.

"I have to say you aren't too bad, I usually smoke my opponents on the first few rounds. It is all about strategy in this game." Wolverine says.

"There's no doubt about that, and you aren't such a bad player yourself. Forget the potential invasion for a moment, what is our strategy going to be for that thing you and a couple of the others faced tonight."

Wolverine looks up from the board and at Jax, who wonders if he said something wrong due to how he's being looked at. He notices that Natasha has a similar expression off to his left.

"Ok than…does someone want to tell me what this is all about?" Jax asks.

Neither Wolverine nor Black Widow would expect that Jax or any of the warriors from his world would help them in fighting enemies not related to the invaders. They mainly feel this way due to the reality the robotic enemy in no way is a threat to their world.

"Oh it's nothing bub, I'm just shocked you would fight against our home turf enemies. Your objective and reason for coming here is to help us defeat a common enemy who plans to bring both our worlds to their knees. The enemy we faced tonight calling itself Uctogram has nothing to do with them. "

Jax leans back in his chair and can see what he means.

"Whether we're fighting against our common enemy or not, while Kung Lao and I along with the others from our world are under the same roof with you people we're a team. That is the way I see it and that's the way it should be." Jax says.

Natasha sits up with a smirk on her face, beginning to like this Jax person even more than she already did.

"Well that's good to hear, I'm glad you're on the team. It can be hard to find true team players like yourself sometimes. Whatever happens I just know these next few days for all of us are going to be difficult." Wolverine says.

Kung Lao and Widow continue to watch without saying a thing. Upstairs Johnny Cage is on the verge of falling asleep, but is fully awoken by a green light that shines through his window. He tries to ignore it and go to sleep, but he is unable to.

"I better check this out," He sits up stretching and yawning, "I'm not sure if I'll be able to get any real decent shut eye with that much light coming in through my window."

He gets out of the bed and walks toward the window. He narrows his eyes looking out the window and is shocked to see that Ermac sits out on the roof with his legs crossed. Johnny wonders if he's meditating because of the position he is in. Johnny reaches up closing the curtains completely.

"Now that is more like it, besides I'd rather not get on Ermac's bad side. That guy honestly kind of freaks me out." Johnny says getting back into bed and covering up.

Ermac's souls flow around him in a circular motion. It is that which gives off the bright green light. Ermac's eyes open to the sound of footsteps approaching from his backside. He looks up to see the person drawing near and stopping off to the right.

"Nice night isn't it?"

"You mind telling me what you want Scorpion?"

The ninja spectre walks about a foot passed Ermac and takes a knee. He looks up at the moon sharing some of his thoughts with the fighter spawned from many souls. He realizes that Ermac hasn't encountered the destructive weapon calling itself Uctogram but he has encountered it on two different occasions now.

"In some ways I'd even say that thing had more power than Shao Kahn and Shinnok combined as far as physical ability and speed. But I promise I'll take that thing down, especially after what happened in our first encounter." Scorpion says.

"Sounds like a tough one from what you're telling me. I'd like to test my abilities against it in battle if it re appears. Though I still think we need to keep our focus on the main enemy, if we side track it could hurt us in the long run." Ermac says.

Scorpion agrees with what he says and stands from his position informing that he's heading for the lounge. Ermac gets back to what he was doing just as soon as Scorpion is gone.

**Hell's Kitchen**

The bat plane lands over a building located close to sixty feet away from the position of the enemy. Both Batman and Black cat get out of the vehicle and walk out onto the surface of the roof. Batman reaches into his utility belt pulling out a pair of binoculars and signals for Black cat to follow him. They jump from one building and onto another.

"Where is this place exactly? Shouldn't you have parked your flying vehicle a little bit closer?" She asks.

"Don't worry about that I always do things for a reason. The location of where two of my trackers aren't far from here."

They jump over the tops of two more buildings before coming to a stop. Batman points out in front of them toward a building right across from where they stand. She is pretty sure that is the place where the item she seeks is. But for some reason things seem extra quiet.

"Are you sure this is the place? It seems a little bit to dead if you ask me," She notices that one of the lights clicks on through one of the windows, "You should take a look down in there."

Batman looks at the section where she points, putting the binoculars up to his eyes and taking a look inside. He knows almost instantly that they're in fact at the right place by how the guys inside are dressed. Black cat moves over closer to him wanting to get a closer look of what's going on.

"So what can you see?! Is the ivory statue in sight anywhere?" She asks.

"I can't tell yet, but what I can say is that it's definitely them. They're wearing similar uniform to what we encountered them in the other night. We need to think this through before just rushing in recklessly." Batman says.

She nods her head agreeing with him, but at the same time is very anxious to get back the piece of art. He doesn't take his eyes off of the group hoping that the item she's in search for shows up. His guess is that they've probably got it stashed away in a secure area hidden away from them. A few of them block the few in front of the window but as soon as they walk away Batman's eyes widen as he accidently drops the binoculars onto the ground! Black cat places a hand over his shoulder.

"What's wrong what did you see?!" She demands.

He stands frozen in place for a few moments not answering her at all. She reaches down for the binoculars and decides to give it a look for herself. It takes her awhile but once she focuses in, she has a good idea of what it is that has him so stunned. Two persons dressed in suits concealing their identities are tied up in the middle of the room.

"Are they friends of yours?" Black cat asks.

"I guess you could say that. Their names are Wild cat and Huntress," Batman tightens his fists, "How in the world did they get involved with these people!"

The Dark Knight thinks to himself and comprehends that if that wasn't bad enough they got themselves captured in the process. The last he saw either of them was at the meeting which took place with the Avengers.

"Tell me everything you know about this group," Batman re positions facing her, "You can start off by telling me who's in charge of this group if you have that information."

She still looks through the binoculars and gives him a thumbs up informing him that their boss just entered. He takes the small gadget from her and takes a look for himself.

"What in the world…Hammerhead!" Batman says aloud.

"So you know who he is?"

"Not really, I've only encountered him on one occasion. Robin and I were on the tracks of Blackmask and he happened to be working with this individual. Luckily for us Spiderman happened to be in town and helped us out. But unfortunately both of them ended up escaping in the end."

Without warning Batman is caught off guard by Black cat grabbing hold of his shoulders and shaking him back and forth!

"You've met with SPIDERMAN! Where is he?! Is he ok?! You've got to tell me!" She yells.

He removes her hands off of him and tells her to calm down. Just as she's about to step up and get in his face a dark shadow comes over them again as it did when they were back in Gotham.

"Good to see you again Batman. We never got to properly introduce ourselves. I'm Daredevil."

He jumps off the ledge landing in front of them both.

"What are the two of you doing in this part of town? Black cat operates wherever, but according to what I've heard you're Gotham city's Dark Knight."

**To Be Continue**


	68. A Premonition

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 68: A Premonition**

Batman filled DD in on why they had traveled to this part of town. Daredevil made sure to pay attention and to get all the small details. During while the Dark Knight had been explaining everything, Black cat again looked through the binoculars and into the window where the activity was taking place. She perceived the one called Huntress struggling to try and free herself from the rope that had her bound to a pole. One of the men stood in front of Huntress grabbing hold of her chin and slapping her in the face with his other free hand. Wildcat had been taking similar punishment just a few feet from her. He was continuously punched in the stomach for not answering their questions.

"Are you almost done bringing Daredevil up to date," She pulled the binoculars down from her eyes, "If I had to guess I'd say your costumed pals are being interrogated."

She handed the small gadget back to Batman who turned away from DD. He took the binoculars from her and placed them back into his utility belt. DD put a hand with on the shoulder of Black cat and told her he was ready to go. Black cat brushed him off and marched over to Batman tossing her hair back.

"If I heard correctly you said you were in a mission with Spiderman am I right; if that is so, how long ago? Do you have any clue of where he could be now?!"

Batman could tell by the look in her eyes that she desperately wanted him to have an answer to her question. He took a step back as a way of trying to buy himself some time to attempt and figure out how to put it in words. He couldn't say for sure what happened to the Spider. At this point in time he couldn't tell her if he was alive or not.

"I can give you the answer to that."

She turned around and faced Daredevil who had his arms crossed.

"If you have been paying any attention to the news you'd know that recently a great deal of our worlds individuals labeled superheroes had went missing in one huge epic battle. No one can really say for sure what happened to them, it is all speculation at this time." Daredevil said.

She stood in place for several moments and looked up into the sky. Batman and Daredevil were sure she had been aware of what happened days ago, but probably had no idea whether or not Spiderman had been caught up in all of that. She looked down from the sky and at them both and reported she was ready to get going. Daredevil shook his head and added that a direct approach wouldn't be the best idea. Batman immediately disagreed with him.

"In this situation a direct approach would be perfect," When switching his lens mode, Batman concluded that none of them carried any guns, "We should be able to take them down fairly quickly. After that we can question them on where that piece of art is."

What the Dark Knight really wanted to know was how Huntress and Wildcat got themselves into such a mess. Pulling out his grapple gun Batman shot and connected to the building across from them while at the same time Daredevil used one of his clubs as a grappler. The three of them smashed through a window simultaneously knocking over two of the guys in process. The others who surrounded Wildcat and Huntress turned to the three of them.

"Well if it isn't Black cat, and it looks like she brought with her a couple of friends. Oh no please don't tell me…let me guess, red devil and Batman? Am I right huh?" He asked laughing.

Catching their enemies off guard the three of them wasted no time in taking them down. Jumping over one of them Black cat had grabbed a hold of his right arm and twisted it around demanding to know where they were keeping the piece of ivory. She tried her best to get an answer and quickly realized he didn't know the answer to her question. During fighting them off, Batman threw out four batarangs which helped to free Wildcat and Huntress. Freeing themselves completely the two of them joined in with the others. In blocking a punch, Wildcat grabbed hold of the attacker and head butted him. The team of heroes ducked for cover when the two entrance doors to the room flew open with a few individuals shooting at them.

"I thought you said there was no one who had followed the two of them! Why are their friends here in our stronghold?!" One of them asked continuing to shoot.

Batman rolled out from behind the desk throwing out a couple batarangs disarming all but one of the shooters. Those of them who had not been knocked out took the opportunity to run. Batman got up as fast he could and went after one of the groups. Wildcat and Black cat followed close behind which left Huntress and Daredevil.

"I guess you and I can take care of the other group."

Both got up and pushed open the door running down a hall. They followed the enemy down a flight of stairs keeping up with them as best they could. Daredevil jumped ahead and followed the group into a room with Huntress not too far behind him. Upon entering the two of them were shot at but swiftly dodged the bullets flipping in opposite directions of each other.

"Why are all of you masked heroes always so elusive," He said emptying out the remainder of his rounds, "Before I kill the two of you I'd like to know why you're here?"

Huntress knew the question was directed to Daredevil so she stepped off to the side. Without giving them an answer Daredevil dashed forward and went back on the attack taking a few of them down. Huntress followed his lead and went on the attack herself trying to defeat as many of them as she could. During the scuffle one of them threw out a grenade. The blast sent Daredevil flying in the other direction through a table. Moving around and dodging as best she could huntress finished off the remainder of them.

"Daredevil are you ok," Huntress walked over next to him and noticed his mask had fallen off, "Wait I know that face. You…you're Matt MURDOCK!"

Daredevil quickly sat up and put a hand to his face realizing that his mask wasn't present. Feeling around next to him he recovered it and placed it back over his head. Standing up he could feel the expression she had on her face, even though he couldn't see. Almost immediately in the next second he wondered who she was, after all she knew who he was.

"Where do you know me from?" He asked.

"Do you really expect me to answer that? You do realize that would totally give away my secret identity don't cha?"

Her voice sounded very familiar to him but he had a hard time putting a time and place on it. Something else was also very recognizable, and that was her heart rate. Taking a few steps back from her he began piecing it together inside his head.

"Aren't you going to give me an answer to the why?" She asked.

After hearing her speak once more he knew right then who she was! Looking in the opposite direction he turned his back to her and crossed his arms.

"How has Leslie Tina been?" Daredevil asked.

Her heart rate accelerated in hearing his words. In fear of what this could mean she dazed down at the ground and thought about how he could have possibly figured out her identity so fast. In giving it some thought she came up with nothing. The only thing which could have tipped him off would be her voice. In all of her nights of patrolling she had done an exceptional job of altering her tone. Applauding him for his little detective work was something that didn't interest her.

"You don't have to worry about your secret Helena Bertinelli, it'll be safe with me. I just wish I could say the same for you."

She didn't like the way things were and felt they could get worse promising him no one else would know what she saw. They remained motionless having so much to ask the other. In fact they had many questions they wanted to ask but it would have to be taken care of at a later time. They talked at the same time caused Huntress to step back and blush.

"You first." She said giving him the permission to speak first.

Surprisingly he was at lost for words and a moment ago had so much to ask. Rubbing his gloved hands together he walked toward the exit and insisted that she follow. This action of his confused her wondering what he was up to.

"You and I can discuss this at a later time. We need to catch back up with the others and finish this mission. Once we're done I think your comrade Batman would like to know how you and that other guy got caught up in all of this. Obviously you and I are goanna have to find some place to talk afterward."

Opening and exiting out Daredevil left Huntress behind. Caught up in her own train of thought she eventually exited out and followed him. Neither of the two was aware of where the other three had chased the rest of those criminals off to.

**Worlds away**

Positioned just outside the training facility observing through one of the windows Shao Kahn liked what he was seeing from Tyvez's warriors. He believed they'd be more than enough to take over the earth alien to him. Some of them closely resembled humans while others not so much. At first he was a bit skeptical on whether or not these individuals would be serviceable. That has long since been put to rest.

"Do you like what you've seen thus far? They have been training really hard to get into top form for the invasion. They should all soon be ready to go for the invasion, but it won't be a cakewalk. They've all been informed to take the conquest as seriously as possible." Tyvez said.

Both had their eyes on what was taking place inside the training room evaluating all of what was going on. Kahn made notes of what he saw and hoped the intensity between them all would continue. Stepping off to the side and turning in the other direction Shao Kahn began walking down the hall. He could hardly wait for the moment when the invasion would officially begin. It was something that had been occupying his mind as of late.

"You've done great work Tyvez, I'll be back around in the next hour to check on things. There is something Pythena wanted me to take care of." He said disappearing down the hall.

Tyvez stood in place keeping a close eye on the group. Following another five minutes Tyvez punched in a code on the panel positioned on the wall. Once inside the room he called for everyone's attention authorizing that they take a break. He didn't want them tiring out; he needed to make sure they'd be one hundred percent and ready to go when the time came around.

"Hello Pythena I was told you wanted to have a word with me. I've got a lot on the agenda that needs to be taken care of, so the sooner I can finish up here the better."

Without any more complaints Shang Tsung took a seat across from her. She sat back in her seat resting her legs over the desktop. After all that time of working at her side he still had yet to fully respect or even enjoy her company. The sorcerer honestly found her to be slightly irritating. At times he could look past it, but at others it just wasn't an option.

"I know I initially said you'd be traveling with the first team of our takeover but have since changed my mind. It would be best that you stay behind with the rest of us. I feel that keeping our best here in case something goes wrong would be the smartest way to go. I'll send one of my top general's in your place."

Shang sat there for a second staring at her.

"Is that all?"

"Yes you're free to go now. The last of our preparations are almost complete. I'm sure you've got some things you need to do so I won't keep you here any longer."

Getting up from his seat he exited out of the room. He had no problem with her decision to keep him back from taking part in the first attack. Her reasoning made sense though he highly doubted the enemy would ever be able to find their hideout. What remained of what they'd be up against were strictly mortals from what he was told. A familiar sound drew his attention to one of the stationary rooms. Upon entering he saw that one of their teleport machines had been activated and that someone was on the way. He stood still waiting for whoever would emerge from the vortex.

"Sorry to come here without a call, but I come with important information."

Shang Tsung recognized the voice and eased when the ninja Rain made his appearance through the portal. The portal closed behind him shortly after while at the same time Rain took a knee bowing down to his superior.

"Go ahead and tell me what you've got. It had to have been important if you came all the way here," Shang began walking in the other direction and asked for the ninja to follow, "On the other hand let's do this in my study."

Standing up Rain shook his head and followed Shang Tsung. When traveling down the hall he found the structure and layout of the place to be glorious. He had only met Pythena once or twice, but he was sure she and or her people built this place. It was similar to, but at the same time so much different than any other fortress he had ever been inside of. Had it not been for his encounter he had a few days ago he wouldn't even have been here. Shang led them into his study where the sorcerer took a seat.

"I've traveled all this way to let you know that Liu Kang and his people are on to you. I can't say for certain how much they know. But they tried to recruit me to join some team they're putting together."

His eyes wondered off while he listened to Rain speak, finding it impossible that Liu or any of the earth realm's defenders would have been able to figure out what their plans were. That included the location of their hideout. That would certainly change things.

"Are you sure it was Kung Lao?"

"I'm dead positive, but I really didn't recall who the other guy was that traveled at his side. He didn't seem all that familiar whatsoever."

Sitting up in his chair Shang Tsung pressed at a button located underneath his desk activating an intercom. He spoke to Prince Goro who was on the other line and asked that he and Baraka come to his study. The prince was told everything would be explained to him once he arrived. Rain and Shang Tsung waited around for the two of them to show up before going any further with the conversation. Goro was the first of the two to arrive and took a seat not far from Shang Tsung. The group waited over another minute for Baraka to arrive.

"Glad that you both took time out of your busy schedule to come meet with us on short notice. Rain has come to us with some relatively disturbing news."

Shang Tsung let Rain take it from there, asking him to tell them exactly what he had told him. Without delay of any form Rain told them everything he knew. Goro asked if he should give the information to lady Pythena, but Shan Tsung insisted that they'd conduct a small investigation of their own before letting her or anyone else in on any details.

"Return back to earth realm and see what you can find out Rain. When you're done return here and report back to us." Shang Tsung said.

Knowing what was expected of him; he stood up and walked toward the exit.

**Worlds away**

Felicia awoke to the sun which came through the hotel window. It only took a few seconds for the memory of last night to start coming back to her. The Snake/Dragon ivory combination statue located on the countertop was a reminder to her that last night's mission was a success. She got out of bed knowing that she had a plane to catch; her business here in Gotham was done. But it still didn't make her stop thinking about whether she'd ever see the Batman again. With a yawn she walked over in front of a mirror located in the middle of the room.

"Looks like I have a little work to do. I most certainly can't leave this room with my hair looking like this."

She chuckled at her appearance but at the same time was happy that she had been successful in obtaining what she had come for. Looking away from the mirror she made sure that all of her belongings were together. Elsewhere within the Avengers mansion Kitana awoke to that of birds flapping their wings as they passed by her window. In sitting up there was a knock at her door. She gave whoever it was the permission to enter.

"Good morning princess, I was just about to go on a morning jog," Liu ran a finger through his hair, "I was wondering if you'd like to come along for the exercise?"

She removed the covers off of herself and agreed to go along with him. Walking toward the door he informed he'd wait outside so that she could get dressed and whatever else.

**To Be Continue**


	69. Enduring

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 69: Enduring**

Returning back to the land of Earth realm Rain began his search for anyone who had been associated with Liu Kang and Kung Lao in the past. Thinking it over he decided to save the two of them for last. The two of them would be most problematic. Though currently his main objective was only to observe and find out what they were planning and how much they really knew. The first he went in search for was the three he remembered worked inside the police force. There were no signs of Jax or Sonya but he was able to locate Stryker. Still he wondered where the other two had run off to. Considering it could be their day off, or maybe they were out on a mission he decided to search elsewhere. He wasn't for certain that Stryker would have been recruited by the shalion monks, but he knew for sure they'd go to Sonya and Jax

Taking his eyes off the police headquarters Rain slowly walked down the sidewalk keeping his eyes open for any returning police vehicles. Feeling they could show up at any time he made sure to keep his eyes and ears focused. He wanted to gain as much information as he could before returning back to Shang Tsung with useful information. The ninja concealed his identity with a long trench coat and hood over the top. Both his hands rested inside the pockets on both sides of the jacket. Walking down the sidewalk he thought about who he could go in search for next if the two didn't show soon. The Lin Kuei's very own grand master was the first he thought of.

The trip to the Lin Kui was a long distance from his current standpoint, but with the small device given to him by Shang Tsung he'd be able to travel to faraway places with ease. Waiting it out for another few minutes Rain watched several civilians pass by, but he became more impatient with every passing second. Crossing the street he could see how happy everyone around looked, sadly for them that happiness wouldn't last much longer. Once they finish up their business on the other earth, this place would be next.

Thinking it over Rain decided to return back to his current location sometime later. Pulling out and staring at the small device in his left hand he used it to transport himself to the outer grounds of the Lin Kuei temple. He knew it would be too dangerous to start off to close in. Slowly making his way in, the temple soon came into sight, and before he could get any closer he thought about how to get past their security, and more importantly where Subzero's chamber would be located.

**Worlds away**

Holding his pistol close to his chest the mercenary known as Deadpool hid behind a huge storage of boxes trying to shield him from the gunfire on the other side. Sadly he had no idea of how he got here, or even the slightest clue of who was shooting at him. By the sound of things on the other side, he guessed there had to at least be ten of them.

"What the hell is going on? Why are these people shooting at me, and how did I get here?! Damn I'm goanna have to figure this out before something bad happens." Deadpool said.

He didn't know whether or not to return fire on these people or to stay hidden. For now he felt he'd wait it out until they moved in a little closer. During the moments they got in closer to him, he'd make his move. Closing his eyes he held his weapon firmly ready to make his move. In the following seconds the commotion died down with no more sounds of gunfire. Slowly lowering his weapon he was eager to take a peek at what was going on. Re positioning he leaned forward and as he did the boxes which shielded him exploded out of existence in a cloud of smoke.

"Darn that really can't be good," Deadpool dropped his weapon putting his hands up as a way of showing that he surrenders, "Alright you guys got me, but I have to admit I haven't the slightest clue of what's going on."

The cloud of dust disappeared and taking over its place was something he never would have expected. Standing before him was Emma Frost, Jean Grey and Talia. Rubbing his eyes a few times over he didn't believe what he was seeing! There was no way it could be real, and what made it even more unbelievable was the fact the three of them wore bikinis! Emma of course went with the color of white while Talia wore blue and Jean orange. Standing upright he took a closer look at the women and could feel his excitement grow. However he wondered where their weapons were, after all they had been shooting at him just moments ago.

Grazing at the side of his mask he asked the three what was going on, getting only giggles from them. Approaching and surround him, Deadpool didn't feel threatened by them at all dropping his guard completely. Coming up behind him Emma reached underneath his arms running her fingers over his chest. He noticed that both Jean and Talia began untying their tops. Underneath his mask he began drooling…this was like a dream come true for him! From behind he could feel Emma's hands traveling down further. During the entire event the three of them snickered, which made him even more keyed up!

"Wa, wake u…up Wake UP!"

Jumping up while in bed Deadpool's eyes shot open! Realizing what he had just experienced was all just a dream came as a huge disappointment. Clinching his fists he looked over at the one who was responsible for cutting his dream short. His mouth dropped opened when grasping it was Talia/one of the women he was dreaming of. The thought of it made him feel fuzzy inside, but then he remembered what happened between them last night!

"Don't kill me! I'm so sorry about following you here," He moved back putting a pillow up in front of him. The way she looked at him last night suggested to him that she would kill him at her first opportunity, "I'll return back to base ASAP, but I won't be able to get back without a ride."

Removing a few strands of hair from her left eye she demanded that he get dressed. From those she met through her travels and missions he cracked her top three for the weirdest people she had ever come across. For starters he slept with his mask on, but at the same time replaced the rest of his gear with yellow pajamas and a hat similar to that of Santa, except it was yellow instead of red. Lowering the pillow he looked her in the eyes.

"So I take it you aren't going to kill me? That's great; in that case do you want to hear about my dream? Yup of course you do. It started off as a nightmare but quickly shifted to every mans greatest fantasy!"

Looking away from him she wondered why he was telling her any of this, but even more importantly she couldn't figure out why she was even listening.

"Anyway I'll skip to the good part where you and the…"

"I don't want to hear IT! Just get dressed and meet me out in the main room!" Talia demanded.

The moment he mentioned her name, there was no way she'd hear another word about his dream. Exiting out of the room she slammed the door. Shrugging his shoulders, he got out of bed getting dressed into his main gear. One thing he felt certain about was that she needed a vacation, from what he had been able to pick up she angered too easily. Giving it some thought he figured it might be him in particular that got under her skin so easily. Folding up his Pjs he placed them into the bag he brought along zipping it shut.

Opening the door and stepping out of the room he carried the bag over his left shoulder. Traveling down the hall he looked around in all directions. He took his time, preparing himself for what he believed would be a lecture from Talia directed at him. Everyone awaited him as he entered. Being his usual confident self he greeted everyone with helloes and good mornings shaking a few hands. With narrowed eyes Talia felt her irritation grow for him with every passing second.

"So I'm guessing you guys will be sending me back to base huh," He turned facing Talia, "I'm not going to receive any type of punishment for this am I? Did I mention that I hate being grounded, you're so limited on what you can do when that happens."

Grabbing hold of his right arm Talia pulled him off to the side telling him to shut his mouth. She then went on to say that since he was already here she wouldn't make him return back to base until she and the rest of them were done in Gotham. He was relieved to hear her say that. This also meant he'd still have a chance of finding out the secret of her mystery man.

Some distance away an alarm clock went off waking him from his somewhat long night. He had a lot of time to reflect on what happened last night but still couldn't believe it happened. Looking at the clock he got out of bed stretching out, and felt plenty sore from the events of last night. Stepping into the bathroom, he got into the shower washing up. Following that he brushed his teeth stepping out of the bathroom. Drying off he got dressed wearing a dark gray uniform and dark black shoes. Included was a white under shirt with a dark blue tie and a golden watch to top it off. Reaching for his shades off the rack in that moment his cell phone vibrated. Walking over to the countertop he picked up the phone answering the call.

"Hey Matt its Helena…would now be a good time to talk? We could do it over a cup of coffee at the place we first met. You know…Dale Donuts."

Holding the phone close to his ear he remained silent for a long period of time. What came to his mind first was how she got his number, but then he remembered he had given it to her some time ago when he represented a friend of hers in court. Pretending that what happened last night never happened would be the easiest way to go about it, but he knew at some point they'd have to talk.

"Sure thing, but how about we meet later this evening. I've got a lot on my schedule that I need to take care of, but somewhere around six in the evening would be perfect?" Matt suggested.

"That's fine with me, I'll see you then."

Both hung up and Matt placed the shades over his eyes. Walking toward the refrigerator he reached in pulling out a jug of orange juice and pouring himself a glass. Taking a drink of it he rested his back up against a wall. Upon meeting Helena months ago he never would have imagined she'd be a crime fighter. Finishing up his drink he set the glass in the sink and headed for the door. Exiting out of his residence he locked the door behind him. He loved his job but it did have its tough spots and brought about stress. It didn't compare to what he did once the sun went down however. Making his way down a flight of stairs he held his cane out in front of him. Walking a few blocks up the street he paid for and got onto the bus. It took over twenty minutes before it came to his stop.

Opening his eyes to the clock next to his lamp Bruce sat up stretching out his torso. He'd love nothing more than to sleep in for another hour or so but knew that wouldn't be a choice with him needing to make a public appearance at the Wayne foundation fundraiser concerning his company. Removing the blankets he got out of bed opening the curtains letting the sun shimmer over his body. Appearing in the hall of his doorway Alfred informed him that he had breakfast awaiting him downstairs. Thanking him, Bruce said he'd be down there in a minute.

Journeying through the hallway going down the stairs Alfred made his way to the kitchen. Bruce moved away from the window walking into the bathroom and cleaning up, including brushing his teeth, and washing his face etc. Once done he walked over to his closet finding one of his best suits. Getting fully dressed into his choice of clothing, Bruce looked at himself in the mirror adjusting the black tie that looked to be a little out of place. Walking toward the door he placed both his hands in the side pockets of his jacket/vest departing from the room. He met back with Alfred in the dining room where he was served breakfast.

"I don't believe I asked how things went involving the recovering of the commissioner last night. Were you able to catch on to any of the other rising criminal groups during this hard time?" Alfred asks.

"I've got a good idea where some of them are hiding out. As for their exact locations I'll need to do a little bit more investigating. In these upcoming nights I'll be able to track them down, pending nothing happens with this invasion." Bruce told.

Bruce finished eating in a short amount of time standing from the table thanking Alfred. Walking down the hall he used one of his secret passages which led him to the batcave. Steadily walking down a set of stairs he glanced at the waterfall inside the cave. Once in the middle of the room Bruce made his way over to one of the power suits he had started constructing two nights ago. He knew it would come in handy for whatever all of them would be facing. It'll take him a few more days before he would fully complete it, but for him it would be worth it.

**Avengers mansion**

Subzero walked out in what you could call the backyard, but he saw it as more of a park due to its size, amounts of trees and flowers that were around. He found a shaded spot to rest under a tree observing the area in further depth. Looking over at one of the doors, he saw that Black Widow and Sareena approached him. Staying put he waited for them to stop in front of him.

"I see you're finding your way around grand master. You wouldn't happen to know what happened to your two friends Liu Kang and Kitana would you?" Widow asked.

"Sorry haven't seen them, and let's be clear that they aren't friends of mine. Yes I agreed to join this team but that in no way means I'm friends with anyone around here."

Backing off she didn't have another word to say to him. Leaving behind Sareena Natasha entered back into the mansion leaving the two of them alone. She took a seat under the tree next to him resting her back up against the tree.

"Can't you just feel it? It won't be very much longer before we'll have to defend this world." Sareena said.

With crossed arms he looked out in the distance thinking about the same thing that was on her mind. He hoped that all was going well back at the Lin Kuei, but he couldn't be sure until the mission in this world was over. Fighting alongside Scorpion was always a bit awkward, but he'd rather have it that way than fighting against him.

"We'll be ready for them Sareena, trust me!"

**To Be Continue**


	70. Hopeful

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 70: Hopeful**

Concluding the layout of the scheme for his group of warriors Tyvez went in search for Pythena. Nothing could be finalized until it was approved by her. Passing several of her people on his way to her office he didn't exchange words with any of them or give any eye contact. Positioned outside her door he knocked. Waiting for a few seconds the door opened and she invited him to step inside. Walking in past her taking a seat over one of the sofas next to a desk he sat back resting one leg over the other. She took the plans from him taking a seat at her desk. Spreading them over the desktop giving it a quick glance she liked what she saw.

Getting up from his spot with other things on his agenda he headed for the exit, "I'll be back within the next hour. That should be plenty of time for you to look over everything." Opening the door and exiting out, he made his way to one of the training areas. Lying on her back Zatanna Zatara stared at the ceiling wishing there was some way she and the others could escape. She so badly wanted to return home and was worried about those who were left behind. Sitting up and relaxing her back up against one of the walls, she looked across the room into the cell of Emma Frost and then Star girl.

Off to her left was the cell belonging to Supergirl who since was brought here hadn't done a lot of talking. For the most part the energy had been dead between them all. Some would talk amongst each other but a larger portion of the group remained soundless in their time spent in this place. Crawling on her knees she knocked on the side of her cell trying to get Supergirl's attention. She immediately glanced at Zatanna, but wasn't in the mood to talk.

"We just need to hang in there a bit longer; the earth still has valuable people that can defend against the enemy. I know things don't look good with how many of us they've imprisoned, but we can't give up hope."

Not expecting it at all Zatanna was surprised to hear a laugh escape from the mouth of Supergirl. Zatanna tightened her fists wanting to grab Kara by the throat and quiet her for the actions of hers.

"It's nice you're staying positive, but come back to reality Zee! I'm not sure who or what is responsible for all of this, but they managed to capture all of us and let's not forget they probably could have killed us! The only chance the earth has is if somehow all of us locked up can escape." Supergirl said.

Standing from the ground Zatanna frowned, which made Supergirl chuckle. The way Zatanna spoke in her opinion was one of fantasy. The most powerful of them have been defeated and captured, there is no scenario she can think of that the earth survives the invasion unless at least a handful of them locked up in this place found a way to escape.

"You're underestimating our other teammates!" Zatanna shouted.

In response several of the imprisoned heroes in the area began eavesdropping on their conversation. The anger Zatanna put on display was understandable, but Kara knew her claims were nothing but wishful thinking. Supergirl felt that instead of sitting around they should be devising a way to escape. Many of them couldn't stand the thought of being locked up for a moment longer but had no ideas on how they'd get out either.

"Come on Zee we're on the same side, you should calm down and take a seat. Think about this for a second," Supergirl looked her straight in the eyes, "If you haven't noticed they've imprisoned the best of us. I'll give you one million dollars if you can name one person that isn't locked up in this place that could lead earth to victory!" Supergirl said taking a stand as well.

Those who didn't have their attention on the two did now. Cuddled up in a corner of his cell Hal Jordon wished it'd turn into a cat fight but knew that wasn't possible seeing that the two were in separate cells.

"Have you already forgotten BATMAN is still OUT THERE?!" Zatanna yelled.

The name got an immediate reaction from several in the room. A cold shiver ran up the back of Ms. Marvel! She wondered how this woman knew of the Dark Knight, but then remembered she was a member of the JLA. Superman's eyes immediately opened to the mention of Batman. The man of steel wanted to say something but didn't want to get in the middle of their argument.

"Batman hhhmm…isn't he also known as the caped crusader?" Emma asked from her cell.

Supergirl and Zatanna unintentionally ignored her having their undivided attention on each other. Looking away and backing off Kara sat down on the edge of the bed propped up against the opposite wall to Zatanna's cell. Supergirl gazed down at the concrete floor.

"At the end of the day he's only a mortal," Kara lifted her head looking back at Zee, "I think I understand how you feel about him, but look around you. Don't you see how many of us were beaten? As far as strength someone like Green Arrow or Batman won't stand a chance."

Aspiring to utter something else, Zee discovered she didn't have anything to say and therefore backed off from the wall sitting in one of the corners in her cell. Zatanna was evidently upset, well that's what Kara presumed by her expression. Just then the door to the room opened with one of Pythena's group entering into the room. In total there were over forty of them carrying with them trays of food and other supplies.

"Time to eat heroes, and don't any of you try anything stupid or you know what'll happen."

Each cell had a small area where the trays could be slipped through into the cells containing the prisoners. Taking care of each cell the group exited out making their way to one of the nearby lounges for a meeting being set up by one of the general's.

"Please…please find a way to beat this. I believe in you Bruce." Zatanna whispered to herself.

It didn't matter what others thought or said, she had faith in the Batman as well as the others of them who weren't captured. For now all she and the rest of them could do was cross their fingers and hope for the best. Escaping would be difficult for any of them to pull off especially since the enemy seemed to know everything about them. She knew that escaping would be next to impossible without their powers.

Journeying down a hall Baraka entered into the office of Shang Tsung and saw that Tyvez along with Reptile were present. Shang Tsung offered him to take a seat, in which he did right away. He then asked if Pythena had approved the written out plans.

"She has not done so yet but the sooner she does the better. Like the rest of you I'm ready to get this show on the road. Soon we will be world conquerors, and I'd hate for anymore delays that will slow that process down." Tyvez said.

"I'm with you on that," Baraka looked away from Tyvez and at Shang Tsung, "Have you heard back from Rain?"

With his hands over the desk he reported that Rain was in the middle of an investigation and didn't expect to hear back from him until another day or so. Gathering sufficient information for something of the importance he set out to do would take time.

**Worlds away**

Returning from the cave and up to the manner Bruce Wayne sat over one of the sofas in the dining area. It had been some time since he sat down and reflected on things; most of which related to what he went through in life that got him to this point. One thing that came to mind was his teammates. He knew his comrades dealt with their failures and success differently than himself. For him he didn't get to high on the good, or to low on the bad. What he always wanted to know the answer to was how Kal-El always had that grin of optimism glued to his face through the good and bad. Perhaps it was something in his blood that wouldn't allow for him to give into defeat. That mentality of a warrior always stood out. It wasn't just Superman though, the rest of the leaguers who worked at his side were similar. Maybe it was their incredible strengths and abilities which gave them so much confidence. Unlike most of them he was an ordinary guy who couldn't afford to make nearly as many mistakes as them. Thinking hard about if there was something he missed, he clinched his fists wanting so badly to know where the enemy's main hideout was located.

As a symbol of the darkness and night he knew his justification was hanging on the lines of sharpness. Paying attention to detail and deducing were always two of his strong suits. As far as the league was concerned he was the intellectual detective that everyone turned to when the difficult issues needed solving. With his eyes glued to the wall with no idea of where his teammates were he truly felt as though he was letting all of them down.

His latest meet with the Black Mask and Hammerhead was exceedingly unexpected. He had already been tailing Black mask for awhile, and it was bizarre how his first meet with the Blackcat ultimately led to him to getting back on Black mask's trail. He never got the chance to ask but he was sure Blackcat's connection with the group had to be through Hammerhead.

His investigations on how have not yet been answered. As for the why, it doesn't really matter. In the end he along with the others who do remain will have their hands full with solving the mystery of what happened to their teammates and defending earth in the process. Alfred entered into the room with a tray in hand offering Bruce a cup of iced tea. With his usual bright smile he accepted the drink. Taking a quick sip he set the glass over the table's surface. Setting the tray down Alfred knew something was bothering Bruce. He could see it clearly by looking into his eyes.

"Is everything ok Master Wayne? You know that I am here if there is something you'd like to discuss. If not then I'll go and get the folder you requested to take along with you to the meeting."

Seeing that he had no intention of talking, Alfred turned and exited out of the area leaving Bruce to his thoughts. Aside from the invasion he also had to keep his mind on Gotham, there was no doubt to him that some of the city's most fierce criminals will take advantage of the current situation to gain ground for their operations.

The crime rate was mounting and it was only a matter of time before innocents would lose their lives. A problem for him and everyone else was that they had no one to turn to for help. They'd have to do their best with what they have. He wasn't sure if he could trust all the recruits or even the Avenger members fully. With the way things were he had no choice but to put his suspicions aside.

"Guess it's time I get ready to go."

Bruce stood from the sofa going in search for Alfred who he met up with in the front area. Grabbing hold of the files, Alfred asked if there was anything else that he could do for him. Shaking his head he requested Alfred take him to Wayne tower early so that he could prepare a few things before the meeting began.

"Alright than sir shall we be on our way?"

Nodding he followed him out of the mansion and into the backseat of a limo parked in the front. Alfred sat in the front starting up the vehicle. Next he activated the front gates to open them with the push of a button. Driving off in route for the tower, Bruce sat in the back seat looking over the papers. Inside the Avengers mansion Scorpion walked down the hall with his arms hanging down on his sides. Entering into the training room he stretched out warming himself up. In the following moments Steve Rodgers entered into the room with his hands rested over the back of his head. He quickly noticed Scorpion standing in the middle of the room.

"So I see you're going to get a little training in that seems like a pretty good idea. I think I might practice on a few things myself."

Walking past the ninja spectre Steve entered into one of the small dressing areas located in a far corner of the room. Spending over close to three minutes changing he reappeared fully dressed in his battle attire with the shield included.

"Since I'm sure you're the type who is opened to challenges, what do you say about a simple sparring match between us? I really don't know much about you and your pals from this other earth, but I'd at least like to get a glimpse of what one of you is like in battle."

Glancing over Captain America Scorpion cracked his knuckles advancing forward. Cap wasn't sure whether or not he accepted the challenge or declined.

"I accept! But do know that I'm the type who doesn't hold back."

"That's the way I like it. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Getting into their set stances the two eyed and circled around each other. Dialed in on one another they attempt to read the other. Sometimes it helped to deduce what the other's move would be and with that a counterattack could follow. Scorpion started things off throwing his rope spear at Cap. Flipping out of the way Captain America used his shield to knock the rope spear off to the side. Moving in with all of his speed Cap smashed his shield into the face of Scorpion sending him backwards. Maintaining his balance not allowing himself to fall Scorpion jumped back putting some space between them.

Stepping up Cap launched his shield at Scorpion but to his surprise his opponent disappeared leaving behind flames! Without warning and having no clue Captain America was knocked to the ground from behind. Immediately flipping up he ran over recovering his shield turning to Scorpion. When challenging him to a sparring match he had no idea he possessed any form of teleportation. That in itself will work wonders for their team when it came time to fight the assailants plotting to invade earth. Coming at each other full speed, they dashed forward engaging in close combat. Scorpion first got rid of his shield by using a forceful roundhouse kick.

Attempting to reach down for the shield Captain America was kneed him in the face falling over onto his side. He quickly rolled up getting up matching Scorpion blow for blow. Both blocked several of the other's attacks, but were also successful in connecting with many of their attempts. One of the doors to the room opened and entering was Sonya. Both of them stopped looking over in her direction.

Finding somewhere to sit she let them know she was only there to watch. Keeping their focus on the battle they continued the battle.

Away on their walk the sound of an explosion got the attention of both Liu Kang and Kitana. They were presently somewhere in town a good distance away from the Avengers mansion. Instead of running with the rest of everyone they headed for where the loud sounds came from. More than curious they wanted to see what was going on and to make sure no one was seriously hurt.

"Are you sure about this Liu, maybe we should just leave. Remember that this isn't our world and we should try not to get caught up in anything unnecessary."

"You're probably right, but we can't just turn our backs on a problem. Let's just get a glimpse of what's going on and then we can leave."

Not arguing against his decision, she followed Liu who led the way. Down the street was a vehicle which burned heavily in flames! Listening in the two could hear the sirens getting closer. Looking up into the sky Liu noticed three figures flying above that he believed to be actual people. One of them stood on the top of what looked to be a glider. That individual threw down bombs that resembled pumpkins while laughing.

"We've seen enough Liu, whatever they're doing is not our problem. Let's get out of here while we can!" Kitana said grabbing hold of his wrist pulling him away from the destruction.

Surprisingly he pulled his arm away from her.

"Head back to the Avengers fortress if you wish but I'm not going anywhere until I put a stop to this madness." He said with clinched fists.

**To Be Continue**


	71. One Verse Three

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 71: One Verse Three**

Motionless and confound Kitana didn't know what to do in the current circumstance. Whenever Liu made up his mind about something, there was no talking him out of it. She was certain whoever they were Liu wouldn't be able to defeat them on his own. From where they stood the first thing that stood out was that the three had flight capability. That was a plus for them, but the main reason she felt the two of them should retreat was because of the enemies long range attacks. Neither Liu or she were long range fighters, this was a battle she knew was a disadvantage for them both. The three of them looked formidable but the one resembling a bumblebee and the other on the glider with the orange hood worried her most.

Tugging at the back of Liu's shirt once more she tried to convince him one last time they should withdraw and let the authorities handle it. While more civilians retreated from the chaotic scene the police force arrived from several different streets aiming their weapons upward. The captain leading the squad had already encountered the three a few nights ago and knew trying to talk with them would be useless. Giving the order his men responded by firing off at the airborne outlaws.

"Come on Liu let the police officials handle this," Kitana again pulled at his arm, "It is hopeless to stay here and try to fight. They're experts of long range which neither of us will be able to do much against."

Up the street someone fell to the pavement as they attempted to escape. With a spacious grin Hob Goblin swooped over the top of him throwing down one of his pumpkin bombs. Right before his eyes Liu witnessed the individual perish in a single bang! Kitana saw Liu clinch his fists out of rage. Releasing her hand from his arm she knew there would be nothing she could do or say to stop him now.

"Would you like for me to return to the Avengers mansion and get help? His name leaves me at the moment but the one who dresses in that suit of Iron would be a big help and should have no problem stopping the three of them."

"Do what you feel you must, but I'm not going anywhere."

Taking a few steps forward Liu was more than determined to try and bring the fugitives down. What Kitana told him about this not being their world and that they shouldn't interfere by playing hero, did cross his mind. Though this wasn't earth realm or even in the same dimension. Sometimes it was hard to fight against instinct. He had been trained to clash against evil and protect earth realm from all threats. Watching everything unfold in front of him, with people being hurt for no reason was something he'd never stand for. It didn't matter if he was in earth realm or galaxies away, Liu would never allow himself to stand by and do nothing when innocents are being harmed.

"Stay alive Liu…I'll be back soon as I can."

Turning away from him she ran as fast she could in route to the mansion. The thing she hoped was he wouldn't do anything reckless before she returned. If there was anyone she could trust to survive it was him, after all he was Mortal Kombat's champion. Kitana felt it would take her some time to reach the mansion, but returning here would take a lot less time.

Ready to make his move Liu sprinted forward with a new found energy he didn't know he had. On several occasions this would happen to him during battle, which would give him an upper hand over opponents. Leaping upward positioning himself over the top of a car Liu used some of his energy from within creating and shooting one of his fire blasts. The fire discharge connected with and knocked Hob Goblin off his glider and into the middle of the street. Luckily for him he had hold of his small remote that allowed him to set the glider into hover mode before it crashed into a building.

Guiding their attention off the criminals some of the police officers looked over in the direction of Liu questioning who and how he was able to do what he just did. Most had their weapons aimed directly at Hob Goblin who rose dusting himself off. Noticing all the weapons aimed straight at him brought about a laugh.

"Looks like Hoby might be in a little bit of trouble down there. What do you say we give him a little bit of assistance?" Firefly asked.

"If you ask me he's way to cocky, much like yourself. But yeah let's help him out." Vulture replied.

Swooping down with speed Firefly shot lasers at the police from his wrists. He just loved the new updates to his suit and knew there would be so much more to come. Vulture backed him from the other side using a large laser gun which shot twenty rounds per second. Using the moment to his advantage Hob Goblin punched in a set of numbers which remotely brought the glider down in front of him. Thanking the two for their help he hopped back onto the glider looking around for the one responsible for knocking him off it. Without a holdup the group of three traveled upward looking down on the police officials. From the corner of his eye Hob Goblin noticed someone standing over the top of a car almost positive it was the person guilty of knocking him over.

"You over there what is your name?!" Hob Goblin shouted.

"I don't know why the three of you are hurting innocents, and I don't care. I will help them bring you down" Liu pointed toward the police vehicles, "Perhaps if the three of you give yourselves up without further battle your punishment will be reduced."

Firefly especially found his words to be laughable. Why would they give themselves up when it was apparent neither the police nor this no name was a threat to them.

"Did you not hear me? What is your name?" Hob Goblin again asked crossing his arms.

"My name is Liu Kang."

The three could tell by the way he spoke and overall body posture of his great confidence. None of them had ever heard of or seen this guy until today. Notifying he'd take care of it, Vulture blew past the two using the laser gun to blast at Liu. With ease he dodged the shots flipping off the vehicle. Unexpected to Vulture a fire blast from the champion of Mortal Kombat knocked him out of the sky and onto the ground. He lost hold of the laser gun on his way down.

"So this guy has a few moves up his sleeve, but he and the police won't be enough to stop us. I say we make an example of him before we flee." Firefly suggested.

"I couldn't agree with you more, this unknown is annoying. The fact he tries to attack us is preposterous."

The police force kept their weapons pointed at the targets but didn't shoot due to the individual the targets had their eyes on. If they began shooting them they could accidently hit him as well. One of the police officers commenced with shooting at Firefly and Hob Goblin who were still airborne away from the civilian and Vulture. Ordering him to cease fire was the captain of the squad. Doing as he was commanded he pulled back lowering his weapon.

Pulling out two of his pumpkin bombs Hob Goblin laughed throwing them directly at Liu. Eluding the first bomb Liu looked off to his left with the second exploding off to the side of him. The explosion's impact sent him soaring into the air. With it happening so fast he was unable to catch himself landing on his chest over the rough pavement. He got up slowly but was shot down by Firefly's lasers from above. One of them managed to pierce his left arm drawing blood. As Firefly swooped down approaching him at a great velocity, Liu planned out a counter.

The first thing that came to mind was the bicycle kick. Having such limited time he decided that'd be the move he'd initiate. With Firefly being less than a foot away he sprung into the air but was shot down by Vulture who stood ten feet away. One blast connected with his right shoulder, and another four over his lower and upper stomach. Lying on his back he felt weak. He didn't know how much power one shot carried but what he knew for sure was a single shot directly took the breath out of him.

"What's going on Mr. Kung Fu? Aren't you going to take us down or something? That'll be hard to do just laying there." Firefly taunted.

Using the strength he had Liu slowly pushed himself up but didn't know where so much of his strength went. He was positive he couldn't have used that much of it. He felt completely drained, but had no answers to why.

"This last move will finish him off." Hob Goblin said.

Hovering above Liu Kang Hob Goblin dropped down one of his special bombs. Liu could do nothing more than stare at it as it came down toward him!

Inside Wayne tower the first part of the meeting came to a close. The opportunity to present his material was cut short because of the called recess. In the next thirty the meeting would continue and he'd be able to finish exhibiting his work. Down the hall someone slowly approached him but he couldn't make out who it was until they got in close. Straightening his posture he frowned but tried to put on a smile as the person stopped in front of him.

"Klint Gersayer what brings you here?" Bruce reached out shaking hands with him.

"I tried to reach you through one of your spokes people but I always seem to get the same answer every single time. I try and set up an appointment, but always get the same answer that you're busy and that I should call back later and set up for a different time. I was thinking to myself and said to heck with that, I'll just go out and meet up with you personally."

Moving past him Bruce explained now wouldn't be the best time for them to talk. Soon the meeting between the board members would be starting up and he had a lot that needed to be shared with the group. Keeping pace with Bruce, Klint walked off to his left asking for just a few minutes. Precisely as they turned the corner the two of them bumped into a woman.

"Oh pardon…" Bruce stopped talking after realizing who she was.

"I'm so sorry sir but would you be so kind as to excuse us? I need to speak with Mister Wayne in private. We've got a lot of important details we need to go over."

Though Klint shrugged his shoulders answering her with yes his patience was becoming thin. Although his company was getting ready to merge with another, he wanted to see if he could bate Bruce into a possible partnership. Wayne enterprises had some of the better facilities, and he'd like nothing more than to have them as his own. With slight irritation he watched Bruce and who he believed to be a business woman walk down the hall and turn a corner.

Looking around, Bruce found a spot where they could talk that was away from others. He didn't know why she was here or how she got passed security and up to this floor.

"Talia how did y…"

She put a finger to his lips keeping him from talking.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to cause any trouble," She removed her finger from his lips, "In fact I think you'll be happy to know that I came here strictly to see you. With all the news that's been going around about powered beings disappearing, I started to wonder if you had been one of them. When getting my hands on one of New York's front pages and seeing that you were still with us, I knew right away I needed to see you beloved."

This was the first time in a couple months he had been at lost for words. Whenever Talia showed up it usually meant bad news. Did she really think that deeply about him that she'd be worry for his safety? The thought took Bruce off guard. He understood she was attracted to him as he was to her, but he didn't believe it to be that sincere. But there was also the chance she was playing with his head, and had something big planned that she didn't want him to know about. He took every thought into consideration. With her it would probably involve the league of assassins. With all the confusion and fear evolving around the invasion, it wouldn't surprise him if she was using it as a way to benefit herself.

"Why have you gotten so quiet all a sudden. Aren't you going to try and scold me for coming here?" She asked chuckling.

"Why are you really here?"

His posture told her how serious he was coupled in with his tone.

"Can't you for once trust me," Talia stirred in closer leaning forward and resting her head over his chest, "Do you find it that hard to believe I might have been a little worried about you? So what do you know about the disappearances of your friends? I'm sure you've been investigating, so have you found out anything yet?"

"Aren't you full of questions; I never thought you to be the type to follow the news. Honestly though what are you really up to, I know you didn't come all this way just to visit me."

From outside someone stood over the roof of the building right across from Wayne tower. Peeking through a pair of binoculars his grip over the small gadget tightened.

"So this is the guy she has a thing for. I knew whoever it was must have had some money. Never would have guessed it'd be Wayne. Hhhmm the playboy type huh…that's a surprise. I thought for sure it would be someone more low key, but still rich and good looking."

Deadpool lowered the binoculars from his eyes putting them away into the small sack he carried. The vehicles that passed down below in the streets caught his attention. Bruce exchanged a few last words with Talia before walking away from her.

"I have a meeting that will be resuming soon, so if you'd like to talk we'll have to do this at a later. Maybe we could do it over a cup of coffee."

"What time and where at?"

"Give me a call sometime later this evening and we'll set something up."

She watched him travel down the hall with both hands in his pockets. Elsewhere Kitana rushed into the Avengers mansion through the front entrance.

"Someone help, Liu Kang is in trouble!" She shouted.

Following that Tony Stark alongside Sareena and Wolverine entered into the room from the dining area.

"Where is he now?" Tony asked.

**To Be Continue**


	72. Loner

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 72: Loner**

Inside the control room Tony stood over the usual platform preparing to lift off. The suit formed around his body in a matter of seconds. Hacking into the systems through his suit he instructed the roof to slide open. For some time he loved how much easier the suit made life. By the description Kitana gave, Tony was confident which part of town she had left Liu. Blasting off he waved down speeding up to high velocity. Sareena was among the three who watched him disappear into the clouds. Alongside her were Wolverine and Kitana. Both questioned Ironman's decision to travel alone, but he seemed sure it would require no more than him.

Following Wolverine into the main hall they traveled down a flight of stairs. From there they separated from each other. Making a left Wolverine spotted Scorpion exiting one of the training facilities alongside Sonya and Steve. Exchanging a few words with them Steve followed him out onto one of the patios. It was a fairly nice day, especially with the time of year.

"I gotta say that Scorpion guy is a tough one, he'll be a great contributor to our team. I haven't really seen a lot from the others except for the other ninja in blue who has the ability to freeze. Aside from the two of them I'm clueless. Is there anything you have that you'd like to share?"

"What I can say is Subzero is much more than some guy who just merely freezes things. In the time I spent in their world it was in one of his clan's outer shacks. Subzero is also known as the grand master to his clan, and is a superb material artist."

Shaking his head, Steve liked what he was hearing about Subzero. They couldn't afford to have weak links. With them already being short so many teammates, everyone recruited would have to produce and be valuable assets at minimum. The fact he mentioned Scorpion got Wolverine thinking back to the tournament some time ago. The particular incident took place off tourney grounds, but how it came about was unknown to him.

Without Cap saying a word, he knew Scorpion wouldn't be dead weight. The fight between him and the Batman off tourney grounds proved that. Like some he hoped trust and cooperation wouldn't be an issue. Times were tough and they couldn't worry about the little details. Thinking too much would put them at an immediate disadvantage.

"Now that we have a little time to talk, you mind going into detail on your little mission. Bucky was the only one who knew anything that much you've already revealed. If you don't want to go into depth I understand, but you could at least give the main points."

Waving him off Steve headed for the door.

"We can discuss it another time. Even if I explained just the main points, that in itself would take some time. I have somewhat of a headache so I'm goanna go inside and rest up."

Staying put Wolverine rested his arms over the smooth wood of the deck looking out in the distance wondering what life would be like for them once it was all over. In the passing seconds the door behind him flung open with someone else stepping out onto the patio.

"Hope you don't mind if I join you."

Looking over his shoulder, Wolverine saw that it was Johnny Cage who approached. He had no problem with him joining. Several miles away from their position Shocker entered into a facility alongside a couple others. Ahead of them he held at his side a large briefcase. Shocker knocked at the door. A voice from the other side gave them permission to enter.

Entering Shocker set the briefcase over the tabletop having a seat in front of Scarecrow. Asking to speak with him alone Scarecrow dismissed everyone else. The others traveled down the hall to the equipment room setting down all their recovered tools from the mission. Scarecrow asked for in depth details of what went down between the dealers.

"As we had hoped they accepted payment. Killer Croc and his squad should be on their way back to base soon. Before I left they were clarifying a few last minute details. But there is also something else you should hear."

"I'm listening." Scarecrow spoke leaning forward.

"Turns out we weren't the only ones trying to do business with those guys. Before I left they informed some plant woman and an accomplice of hers were attempting at something big. He couldn't tell me their names, but he is sure they're operating somewhere here in Gotham."

With one hand over the other he became more and more interested the longer Shocker spoke. The mention of a plant woman really got him thinking, but there was no way she'd be involved in something like that. Knowing her and many of the other Arkham regulars, he had a decent feel for how they did things.

"Very good information Shocker, we shall look into this for certain. If this group in any way balances or takes away power from our efforts we'll have to deal with them. If it weren't bad enough we already have the police force and other obstacles to avoid."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Scarecrow, plus we don't know where they're setting up shop or any real significant information for that matter."

Having nothing else to discuss, Shocker stood from the table exiting from the room. On his way out he informed he'd update him on anything else if necessary. Opening the briefcase, Scarecrow smiled at the sight of the canisters he requested. It would be used as another form of storing his fear gas. Down the hall Shocker met up with the rest of his squad in the equipment area.

Hovering in the air over the scene where the battle was apparently over, Ironman steadily landed in the middle of the street. The area was crowded with police vehicles and ambulances. Even so Ironman received several cheers from the civilians who crowded the perimeter of the area. Bypassing a couple officers, he instantly spotted Liu in the back of an ambulance! Stepping out behind the vehicle he remotely slid the face helmet upward so that his face could be seen.

"Liu how are you feeling?" He called out seeing that he was conscious.

Just by looking at him, it was obvious he had been in a fight. What Tony wondered was where the ones responsible had runoff to. Before even beginning his journey he had a feeling they'd be gone before his arrival.

"I'm doing alright considering. There were three of them total, but I have no idea what happened to them after I was rendered unconscious from one of those pumpkin bombs."

"I'll follow you to the hospital, but next time something like this occurs don't try and fight it on your own understood."

Shaking his head he had a full understanding. If he had known what the outcome would have been before hand he wouldn't have changed a thing.

**Worlds away**

Over the mountain tops ascended the moon. Several hours passed and it was now nightfall, just the way he liked it. Inside the garage of a small shack he positioned himself in front of a mirror running a hand through his short dark purple hair. His golden toned eyes glowed through the dark. He stood at 5'10 wearing a white tank top and black motor cycle pants with black boots. Reaching out toward a coat rack he lifted his leather jacket.

Putting it on, he exited the garage positioning himself a top his motor cycle. Starting the engine and blasting off into the night he used his free hand to quickly place a helmet over his head. The built in visor covered his eyes. Living out in the middle of nowhere in the forest was the way he liked it. Holding on tight he increased his speed tenfold to 180 miles per hour.

"Don't you think you're going a bit fast there genius?"

Feeling a set of hands over his shoulder he was impressed by the individual's speed and accuracy to easily settle in behind him while he traveled so fast. The speaker's voice was all too familiar to him.

"I'm really not in the mood tonight Gina! Get lost."

"Now now that isn't very nice, you should at least listen to what I have to say," Leaning forward she wrapped her arms around his neck resting her chin over his left shoulder, "Thought you should know Rosea and Nitara have summoned you and I to be a part of some gathering hehe. What do you say we get a bite to eat before we group up with them?"

As far as appearance Gina stood around 5'7" having shoulder length red hair and dark purple eyes, wearing a bright blue skirt and white tea shirt displaying a pink flower.

"Come now Clay you aren't going to ignore me are yah? Where have your manners gone, you're being a jerk hehe."

"Where is it they'd like to meet? I'd preferably like to spend the rest of my night biking. You and I both know I'm not much for groups. Traveling solo is my style…so I'll only ask you one more time to disappear before I do it for you."

Sitting up straight she giggled, which made him narrow his eyes becoming suspicious of what she could be up to.

"Stop being so stubborn Clay, we vampires have to stick together. Besides I think you'll be interested to hear Rosea and Nitara are planning to resurrect the all powerful vampire princess Dieya! Even you should be interested in that!"

He didn't show much but she could feel the subject interested him. Up ahead a truck was positioned on the side of the road. In front of it someone waved who Clay believed to be the driver. Slowing down he stopped completely. Getting off the bike he set his helmet over the seat. The person in front of the vehicle thanked him for stopping.

"What seems to be the problem sir?" Clay asked rubbing at his spiky lavender hair.

"You look like a guy who might know a thing or two about engines. Do you think you could have a look at it? It's been acting up lately but I never really got around to taking her in to get checked."

"Sounds good, I'll see what I can do. I'm always working on repairing my bikes, so it should be no problem for me."

Opening the top Clay took a look asking for any utilities the driver might have. Walking around the vehicle he opened the trunk pulling out a tool box bringing it around to Clay.

"Just sit back and relax for a bit, this might take a while."

"Do you think you have an idea what might be wrong with it?"

"Think so, but I won't know for sure until I get into the thick of things," Clay took and opened the tool box from him. Looking away from clay his eyes brightened at the sight of the woman who traveled along with Clay, "I'm in no rush, take as long as you need." With both hands in his in his pockets he approached her holding back a smile.

Alert of him advancing toward her she clinched her fists not liking at all the expression on his face. It reminded her of the way men would stare at her in the clubs. It was somewhat of an annoyance she hated, but most of the time couldn't do anything about it. Deliberating she figured it came with the territory of being beautiful.

"Hello there gorgeous, what's your name?" Grabbing hold of her hand he kissed at her wrist.

"Hehehe why thank you. But I'm more interested to know if you taste as good as you look." She said with another giggle.

"Wha…what did you just say?"

Seductively grinning she pulled him in close. In his own train of thought, Clay examined a few things having a good idea how to go about fixing the problem. Reaching into the tool he jumped at the sound of a piercing scream coming from behind him. The box dropped in the process of him turning around.

"What the HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Clay shouted.

Gina leaped off his motorcycle onto her victim wrapping her legs tightly around him, burying her fangs deep into his neck. Using all the strength he had he tried to fight her off screaming the entire time. Her strength was unlike anything he had ever seen. Off to the side Clay placed his head into the palm of his hand, shaking his head back and forth.

In the following minute the victim quit struggling falling backwards onto the ground lifeless. Positioned on top of him she continued to suck away at his blood. In a matter of seconds he was no longer breathing. Remaining in her position for a little while longer she pulled out looking up at Clay with blood all around her mouth and chin.

"Sorry about that, I just couldn't resist," She wiped the blood from her mouth and chin using her right arm, "The smell of him was tempting, besides I hadn't eaten since five hours previous to this. Look at it this way, you won't have to fix his car now hehehe."

Clinching his fists he frowned, agitated with her and the situation as a whole.

"That is the one reason I hate being around you! Somehow you need to learn to control your urges, and since you killed him so recklessly you can have the pleasure of getting rid of the body. We can't leave blood trails."

"You need to lighten up Clay and learn to have some fun. Anyway we better get going, if you don't know the way I'll point you in the right direction to Nitara's hideout," She pulled out a small can of oil throwing it over the body. She then lit a match setting his body on fire, "We better get out of here before someone comes by."

Gina's grin made him want to grab hold of her neck and put her into the ground. Setting herself onto the motorcycle she patted at the front seat gesturing for him to take a seat. Trying his best not to say or do anything to her, he sat in place. Lifting up and placing the helmet over his head he asked where to. Pointing them out down the right path, he drove off at full speed.

**To Be Continue**


	73. Planning Return

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 73: Planning Return**

Through the front door of the Avengers mansion walked Liu Kang along with Tony Stark having spent the entire day in the hospital. He still felt weak from some of the injuries he sustained earlier and was told it could possibly take up to two weeks before he was one hundred percent again. While in the waiting area Tony lost count of how many autographs he signed. He personally didn't mind but also knew his time could have been spent on more important matters. Passing by everyone Kitana opened her arms pulling Liu in for a hug.

"Ouch, Kitana you're kinda hurting me." He said feeling sore.

Immediately pushing off she was happy to see him alive and in one piece. Normally he wouldn't, but with the injuries he sustained he felt it'd be a good idea to take the advice of the doctors. Kung Lao and Kitana helped him up the stairs in route to one of the lounges, where he could rest. Having some things of his own to do, Tony left everyone who remained in the room.

Resting over one of the sofas Liu glanced out a window finding it crazy how fast the day went by observing the moon glow in the dark sky. Leaning back he closed his eyes wondering if he'd ever cross paths again with the ones responsible for his injuries. Off to the side of him Kung Lao had hold of the remote switching from channel to channel having a hard time deciding what to watch. To the right of him sat Kitana in her own train of thought.

In that of Hell's kitchen Helena entered into Dale's Donuts looking around for a certain someone. She quickly realized he had not yet arrived, finding some place to sit. One of the waiters arrived asking if she'd like to order. She wasn't hungry so decided to order only a cup of iced tea, and in that moment he appeared. From the front entrance he made his way toward her. Using a cane he felt around having a seat across from her.

"Is there anything I can get you sir," The waiter asked Matt holding a small notepad, "You should really try one of our house specials, they're the best in town."

"No I'm not hunger; I'll just have something to drink. A glass of ice water will do just fine."

Writing down the info he left the two returning to the back room. How he was able to make his way over to the table was a mystery, especially if he were truly blind. She couldn't figure out how he'd know where she sat, if he truly was unable to see anything. Remaining silent for several seconds neither knew what they'd say to the other.

"Guess I'll start…how are you able to do what you do? Is it possible you just lie to everyone about not being able to see, because it'd be impossible for someone blind to fight crime and get around the way Daredevil does?" She said in a whisper referring to him.

Sitting up straightening his posture he took in what she had to say unsure how to reply. With so many angles he could take, it made answering the question that much more difficult.

"I could go into my back story which led to me becoming who I am now, but that'd be an unnecessary waste of your time and mine," Leaning in closer to her, he wanted to make sure no one else would be able to eavesdrop on their conversation, "I'm not sure whether or not you'll believe what I'm about to say, but it is the truth. I may not be able to see things like everyone else, but the sounds around me act as a sort of sonar."

"You mean like a dolphin?" She asked.

"Exactly like that. I was in an accident when just a boy, and had to adapt to living in a world of Darkness. There were several events along the way which shaped my world ultimately resulting in the life and path I've chosen for myself. I won't sit here and tell you I'm proud of every decision I've made in the past, but I strongly believe I've made a difference. Enough about me though, I'd like to know why you've chose the life of a caped masked vigilant."

Just like him it was hard for her to decide where to start. There were some things she felt were better off not being shared with others, but for some reason when around him she felt comfortable. It was like she could tell him anything, similar to a relationship shared between a best friend and or older sibling. She found herself staring down at the table running her fingers over its surface.

From the backside of Matt the Waiter arrived with their drinks asking if there was anything else he could get them. Having a change in appetite, Matt ordered one of their cherry cream pies. He had a feeling he'd be staying awhile. Once the waiter departed; Helena looked across the table directly at Matt. Because of his shades she was unable to see his eyes, nevertheless it didn't bother her.

Waiting a few seconds more she got right into her story telling him a little about herself that he didn't already know from meeting her several months back.

**Worlds away**

From behind Gina held on tight as Clay came to an abrupt laughing and enjoying the rush of traveling at such high speeds. Annoyed with him Gina punched him over the back of his shoulder, "What the hell's wrong with you and your high risk driving style! You totally almost got us into an accident over five times."

Grinning widely he looked over his shoulder finding her words to be humorous. Whenever she or any of the others in her group got angry it gave him energy. Stepping off the vehicle Clay looked away removing the helmet from his head patting the motor cycle. Examining him she raised an eye brow finding him to be the strangest of them all in the entire group.

"What are you complaining for anyway," Setting the helmet over the top of the bike he turned to her, "Even if we did somehow crash it's not like either of us would take any real damage. You complain too damn much, there's no way I'd harm one of my babies in anyway," He again patted at the bike, "Lets head inside. We've kept them waiting long enough."

Leading the way she followed him close behind rolling her eyes. They entered through an unlocked gate where he found a spot between a few bushes to keep his ride concealed. Afterward he followed her up with a strong wind seemingly blowing in all directions. Extending and knocking at the same time caused them to look at the other. Immediately taking her eyes off him she frowned. Without eye contact they waited for someone to open up, which happened in the following moments. Greeting them at the door were both Keiji spikes and Mana Vey.

Stepping in alongside them Clay took a look around curious about the surroundings. From behind them the door automatically closed on its own. Mana led the way with everyone else following close behind. The remainder of the group awaited them in a huge dining room. Clay whistled liking the setup of the place.

"Well if it isn't Gina Hollax and Clay Gorou, welcome aboard you two. It's at least been over one hundred twenty years since I've seen you," Derak stepped forward grabbing hold of Gina's hand kissing at her wrist, "It's a pleasure to see you again beautiful."

All she could do was blush having no idea what to say. Taking his attention off her he walked in front of Clay shaking hands with him. Turning his back he offered them both something to drink. Thanking him for the offer both declined.

"Alright now that I've come all this way does one of you want to start explaining what this is all about? Gina told me something about resurrecting the vampire princes Dieya. I only came because I was interested to hear more. You people can't really believe we can bring her back do you? She's un like any typical vampire like the rest of us."

Laughing aloud Rosea stepped in front of him crossing her arms, "We've put a lot of time and effort into this my friend. Hellen recovered the map of where her remains are hidden and Keiji obtained the book of spells which will enable us to bring her back at full power or at least close to it. With all of us working together we should be able to complete the task."

Scratching at his spiky purple hair he realized they were serious about moving forward with the extreme task.

"I guess you can count me in, but I'm not sure how much of a help I'll turn out to be. Say we are successful in bringing her back to the world of the living, how do you think she'll react? From the stories I've heard she got rid of those who didn't fall in line with the way she did things."

Running up next to him Mana grabbed hold of his left ear pulling down causing him to yell. Following that she quickly jumped back before he could do anything to her.

"What was that for you little brat?!" He complained rubbing at his now sore ear.

"You really need to stop being so negative, and look at the potential we'd have if the princess was on our side. We'd have enough strength to conquer all realms starting with this one. I'd personally like to go after Outworld once we finished our business here. Oh and I think we forgot to mention some succubus friend to Nitara will be helping out as well." Mana informed.

That bit of information was a first for Clay and Gina.

"Why are we seeking the help of a succubus, sounds to me like this is a job for us vampires. I personally don't think outsiders are necessary. Given I'm not the one who's orchestrated this entire ordeal, my input probably doesn't mean a damn thing!" Clay added.

"Wow you're a fast learner." Mana said giggling.

Gina got in the way holding Clay back from potentially attacking Mana. Off to the side Keiji couldn't help but laugh, finding their bickering to be entertaining. A door in the far right corner of the room flung open. Coming out and joining them all, Jesse was surprised to see Gina and Clay.

"Since when did you two get here?" She asked.

Removing her hands from Clay Gina skipped over wrapping her arms around Jesse embracing in a hug.

"Ah we've only been here a couple minutes. I'm sure glad you and I will get the chance to work beside each other again." Gina told.

**Worlds away**

Sitting alone with her arms crossed Talia looked up at the clock seeing there were a couple minutes remaining before it reached the time they agreed to meet. Having a great understanding of the type of person he was she decided to order. With his life style there was a chance he might not even show. Opening her cell she saw there were no missed calls from Bruce, hoping he wouldn't retreat on her.

Over the rooftops Batman leaped from several buildings using his grapple gun to get across the way. Gliding downward he landed over a balcony positioning his hand over a window. Relieved it was unlocked he pulled back entering. In one corner of the room sat a woman in front of a mirror brushing her long raven colored hair. He came into sight from the corner of the mirror. Setting the comb off to the side she spun around facing him.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a city to patrol or somthin?" She asked.

It was obvious from her tone she was agitated with something, and from his perspective he wouldn't be surprised at all if it were with him. He had a good idea what it could be related to, but didn't think too much into it.

"You said something to me the other night Selina…but I never really got the chance to follow up on it. If I'm correct you said someone was in search for me. Does he or she have a name? If you don't have one for me, a description of his or her appearance would do just fine."

Standing from the stool she threw her hair back walking across the room and passed him. Inside the kitchen she opened a bag of cat food filling three small dishes beneath her. Almost immediately three of her kittens began eating. Another of them joined in from another room.

"Well maybe if you go out and do what you do he'll find you. That is unless you're otherwise busy with your new lady friend."

As she tried to bypass him again he grabbed hold of her arm keeping Selina from progressing further. Extending her arms she struggled to free herself from his grasp, but couldn't overcome his strength.

"What you saw the other night was nothing, she and I were just caught up in the moment," His suspicion of what was on her mind proved to be correct, "If you don't want to talk or tell me anything I understand. I'll go out and find this person myself."

Releasing his hands off her arms he headed toward the window, but from behind she grabbed hold of his cape pulling back. Looking back at her, he wondered what she was up to.

"The guy looking for you resembles the grim reaper. But I wouldn't worry if I were you; from my understanding he seeks your help. It has something to do with a criminal trying to make his mark in Gotham."

Reaching back he ran a gloved hand over her face, thanking her for cooperating. Opening the window he reached into his utility belt pulling out his grapple gun. Watching him disappear into the darkness she felt it time for her to go out and get a little exercise of her own. Moving away from the window a grin crept onto her face.

In stride over the rooftops Batman thought about where he could find the one in search of him but had literally no ideas. As he came to the end of the roof the bat signal appeared in the sky, shinning bright as usual. In that moment he remembered the note Talia had left him back at Wayne Tower giving him instructions where to and what time to meet with her. Knowing he wouldn't be able to make it didn't bother him. Talia was one of the few who would understand.

In a hurry he arrived atop the police headquarters where Jim Gordon awaited him. Approaching from behind he spoke getting his attention.

"What seems to be the problem commissioner?"

Stepping from the shadows he made himself visible both men facing each other. From his left jacket pocket Gordon pulled out a small piece of cloth taking off his glasses clearing the lenses.

"You came just in time, the police reports coming in say it has something to do with Poison Ivy. From what the guys on the scene are giving us she isn't alone. It sounds like some woman using magic is at her side we nee…"

"Say no more Commissioner, I'll take care of it. Just give me the directions."

**To Be Continue**


	74. Questionable Decision

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 74: Questionable Decision**

At peak velocity the batmobile maneuvered through Gotham. With both hands on the steering wheel his hope was Ivy and whoever else was with her wouldn't leave before he could arrive. Restraining his eyes on the road and nothing else he reached down turning and switching on the built in police radio. He hoped more information would be given that he didn't already know. Passing by a few blocks with a variety of turns he came to a stop parking on the outer edge of where the activity was presumably taking place.

Pressing at a button the top to the batmobile slid open. With a single shot Batman pulled himself to the rooftops using his grapple gun. Steadily making his way across he altered his lenses to a separate mode which allowed for him to quickly detect/identify people and objects. Down in the parking lot were many vehicles which indicated something big was going on. From his angle it was tough to get a great visual. Re positioning a few times, he looked through one of the windows spotting Harley Quinn along with Circe the sorceress. Ivy was nowhere to be seen, but he knew she was down there somewhere.

Pressing at the side of his cowl, he took a knee hoping for a reply on the other side. Waiting for an extended period someone finally answered, "Don't know if this is a good time for you or not, but I've got a little bit of a situation that could use your help," He hated calling for backup but with Circe in the picture he had no choice, "If you can make it, I'll give you the details then."

The speaker asked for directions regarding Batman's current position getting an answer, "I should be able to get there in less than twenty minutes. Don't do anything crazy before I arrive ok."

"Try and make it fast Tim, there's no telling when they could be moving out. If they do however try I'll do my best to stall them without physically getting involved. As of right now it doesn't appear they have any intention of leaving. So we should be good for now."

Finishing the conversation Batman remained still keeping his eyes on the activity down below. Patience was one of his specialties which made the current circumstance not a problem. Inside the police headquarters a couple miles away sat Jim Gordon in his office. The time would come when he'd move in with several units, but decided to give the Dark Knight a head start.

Outside the door to his office someone knocked, "Come in," The door swung open with one of the swat captain's entering, "How can I help you?"

"It's about the group of officials you sent to uptown Gotham; we haven't heard word back from them. Sergeant Davison tells me there's been a Poison Ivy sighting, so what I want to know is why you and your people are sitting here on your asses doing nothing! And you call yourself the commissioner of police… how pathetic!"

Sitting back Jim adjusted his glasses while at the same time closing his eyes, "Are you done, or is there something else you have for me? It may not seem like it, but the situation is under control. I will be accompanying my men shortly, but for now we wait."

"Wait…wait for WHAT?! Has this unit fallen so far you rely on some masked vigilante to take care of Gotham's problems! As far as I'm concerned the Batman is no different than the other freaks he brin…"

Smashing his fist over the top of his desk, Gordon stood tall, "That'll be enough sir. The Batman is the least of this city's problems. I realize you recently transferred to Gotham, but you should know things are operated a little bit differently here."

A long pause of silence between them followed, neither giving the other eye contact. Moving away from his desk Jim looked out one of the windows, "Don't you have some place t be, I don't believe you standing here in my office was what you get paid to do."

Having a lot he'd love to say the swat member decided against it. Until he was more accustomed to how things were done in Gotham, his opinions had to be kept quiet. With his eyes still looking outside the other individual exited the room. Resting his forehead against the glass window he listened to the footsteps of the swat captain progressing further away with each step.

**Worlds away**

Entering into his study alongside Shang Tsung and Baraka, Tyvez took a seat at his desk. Unrolling a long sheet of paper/his battle plans, a smile came over his face. Since Pythena's proposal had first been announced he could hardly wait to get it going and see how everything would turn out. From behind Shang Tsung looked over his shoulder pointing out a few things, but overall loved what he saw. Away from them in the middle of the room sat Baraka, who didn't show nearly as much enthusiasm.

Shang Tsung became more impatient with each passing day of them not commencing with the invasion. Both he and Tyvez shared similar feelings on the matter, having spent so many months prepping and getting ready for the attack.

"Have you by any chance heard back from Rain? I know all of us are anxious to get this party on the road, but I for one think we should wait and see what info he brings back to us," Leaning back Baraka's eyes wondered upward, "With that said my warrior mentality tells me differently. If I were the one in charge we'd have already began our raid."

Both liked what Baraka had to say, but knew none of them had control over calling the shots, "Looks like you have quite the collection over there," Shang Tsung moved away from Tyvez positioning himself in front of a book shelf, "I can tell by all the titles your hunger for battle and killing. Have you gotten through all of them yet?"

"No I have not, and I don't plan on it. I tend to keep myself busy with other things whenever I'm not doing something for the mistress. Seriously though," he paused for a few moments feeling his irritation grow, "She should really try not to be so precise with everything. I see no reason why we can't just go ahead with the invasion now."

Exchanging comments back and forth, it became apparent how they all felt. During their conversation, someone knocked at the door, "Come in," was all Tyvez said. The door flung open with Prince Goro entering.

"Sorry if this is a bad time, but Shao Kahn wishes to see all of you. He said it was important and that you all meet him in the planning facility." Goro informed.

Following him out, they let him lead the way. None of them were sure what the meet would be about, remaining silent the entire way. Upon arriving Goro entered first. They quickly realized Shao Kahn wasn't present, guessing he'd be back soon. Settling in, they waited for him to return, "Maybe you should take this time to try and contact Rain, there's no telling how long we might be here waiting."

"I'd rather continue to wait; he'll eventually get back to me with sufficient info once he has collected something important enough. I'd rather him take his time and hopefully return to me with solid information. I don't like the sound of Liu Kang or his Shalion buddy getting involved. Not to mention Raiden is never far behind them."

"I don't think any of us should be worried about the thunder god as of now, from here he won't be able to lay a single hand on us. That is the great thing about working faraway from earthrealm. Even so I wouldn't be worried about him, especially when you look at all these super beings we've captured." Baraka added.

During their back and forth conversation Shao Kahn entered through the front entrance causing everyone present to go silent. Cracking his knuckles while stretching his neck he made his way across the room taking a seat in his usual spot.

"Glad to see you all made it on time. Guess I'll get straight to the point and report to you all that Pythena is ready for the test run," Catching the expressions of them all triggered a him to smirk, "But there are a few conditions we need to go over."

All at once everyone tried to ask questions trying to speak over one another, which made his smirk widen. He would never say, but the long wait had him growing weary. It made him wish the first plot they had planned with the Mortal Kombat tournament had turned out successful. As far as his experience with Mortal Kombat tournaments, he now felt and knew things could take such strange turns.

"Don't leave us hangin, give us all DETAILS! Whatever we do I'd like to take part in this test run! It's been some time since my blades have been drenched in blood!" Baraka shouted.

The excitement he felt made it hard for him to contain himself. The tarkada warrior within him was overpowering his will escaping to the surface.

"Good to see you're all so anxious to get going, but unfortunately none of us will be traveling in the test run," Kahn focused his attention directly on Tyvez, "Pythena has requested you send some of your lower ranks. They will be led by three hundred captains of her choosing."

"Sounds good to me, did she tell you when?"

"Yes…Our first invasion will take place twenty four hours from now. That'll give you enough time to prepare your selected soldiers. Pythena obviously has a lot of trust in you…don't disappoint us."

Making his way toward the exit, Tyvez waved at the group, "You don't have to worry about such a thing. Since this is on such short notice I better get to work."

Exiting out he made his way to the main training facility, while Shang Tsung and the others listened to the rest of what Shao Kahn had to say.

**Worlds away**

From when he first arrived he hadn't taken his eyes off of the activity below. Doing so would disable him from seeing if something were to Change. From behind a big thumping sound caught his attention. Standing from his crooked position he turned surprised to see Nightwing standing alongside Red Robin. When speaking with Red Robin earlier, he was under the impression it'd just be him.

"You look surprised boss, I'm goanna go off on a limb and say you're probably wondering what in the world I'm doing here. Well after our encounter last night I returned to Bludhaven, but realized there was some unfinished business I needed to take care of."

"What kind of unfinished business? If it is something involving Gotham, you could have left me the details and I'd take care of it personally. With how these past few days have been I'm betting Bludhaven has plenty to keep you busy."

Moving past Nightwing Red Robin walked toward the ledge taking a look down on the scene.

"I'm in search for a businessman who goes by the name of Titus Balk. He's made a lot of noise with some of the moves he's been making. A lot of money is involved, and my instincts tell me it might be illegal. That is when I came across Tim, and decided to join him after he told me where he was headed."

"Hhhmm I see…well since you're here I know you'll be able to contribute. In fact it is probably good that you did," Walking toward the ledge resting a boot over it, he looked to see if anything changed, "Come over and take a look. We're going to have our hands full, its best we devise a plane before moving in."

Surveying the area Nightwing gulped when spotting a certain someone, "Is that CIRCE?! Why are we trying to mix ourselves up with her again?" He remembered back on the encounter they had with the sorceress, except they had Wonder Woman with them that time.

"I don't have any other choice. Both she and Ivy along with the rest of their group have already taken down some of the police force. After we've figured our strategy to get inside, the next set of business will be to figure out what they're up to."

Straightaway both Red Robin and Nightwing gave him similar looks, which made him question what they were thinking. Taking a few steps back Nightwing chuckled, "Ah yeeeaaaah, you do realize trying to fight against Circe would be suicide. Surely you of all people should know she gives the Justice League trouble!"

"What's your point?" Batman asked.

"Don't you think we should at least consider the possibility of calling for backup? With the JLA currently unavailable we could turn to the Avenger members we formed an alliance with. You can't seriously think the three of us will be enough to put a stop to whatever it is they're up to."

Tim decided not to jump in, feeling it might stir things in the wrong direction. But like Nightwing he felt sure the three of them alone wouldn't be able to successfully put a stop to whatever the foes at hand were planning.

"None of them would be familiar with Circe or even Ivy; they'd end up getting in our way and slowing us down. Whatever the case we'll first take down Circe once inside, but we'll have to stay out of sight and catch her by surprise. After we've done that everything else will take care of itself."

Red Robin and Nightwing gave each other a quick look, and in some way were able to feel what the other felt. Gathering in they began discussing their strategy for moving forward before springing their attack. Finishing quickly they decided to separate from one another.

Nightwing remained in place watching Red Robin and Batman travel to separate surrounding buildings within the area. Dialing in on the activity below from his new spot, Read Robin realized over ten police officers were being held hostage. Using his built in radio frequency he shared the updated information with Batman and Nightwing.

**To Be Continue**


	75. Spotted

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 75: Spotted**

From their separate views they kept watch on the activity taking place down below. The longer he stood around the more Nightwing hated the three man strategy they had come up with. He disliked how stubborn Batman could be and was considering going against his orders. If it were the three of them against Circe alone they'd have a rough time. To make matters worse she wasn't alone and had so many security people at her side, along with Harley and Poison Ivy.

Finding two openings they could possibly use to enter into the building Batman contacted his two teammates through their ear pieces. From his position Red Robin had also discovered three potential entrances they could use to get inside. Getting passed those standing around in the parking lot would be easy, it was once they were inside that the problems would begin, "Now that we've discovered a few ways to get inside let's get ready to move. The three of us will enter through separate entry ways. Once inside be careful not to make any noise. We must first deal with Circe."

Standing from his bent position, Red Robin eyed where he'd enter through. Using his grapple gun Batman swung over to the far left side of the building. Gliding down onto the small balcony Batman looked through the window knowing right away no one was present inside. It was completely pitch black, which made it that much safer to proceed. Pulling out a small gadget from his utility belt Batman activated its laser function. From there he used it on the window creating a massive circle pulling the glass out of place, carefully setting it down.

"Remember to watch your back at all times," During him speaking Batman entered through the large opening he created, "I've just made my way in."

"I'm in as well, things could be a little more comfortable but I'm hidden for now," Red Robin entered through a door on the opposite side of the building to Batman. Hiding behind a large stack of trays Red Robin watched three of the guards closely that walked back and forth in his general area, "When I have an opening I'll make my way to the next room over."

"Sounds good…how about you Nightwing? Have you been able to get inside yet?" Batman asked.

There was a long pause of silence without a word from him, "Not yet, but I'll be joining the two of you shortly. I suppose we can check back up with each other in the next few minutes." Nightwing suggested.

Red Robin and Batman agreed, and from that point the transition between them ended. Inside the dark room Batman looked around for anything that could help him with moving forward. He wanted to avoid walking the halls if possible. With the help of his detect mode he located a vent just over his head. Pulling it open with another of his gadgets he pulled himself up into it using the bat grappler.

Across the street Nightwing remained in place and hadn't moved since splitting from the other two. The idea of them going in as a three man army was something he had no confidence in. Hating to go against Batman's wishes made it just that much harder for him when dialing the frequency belonging to the Avengers. When taking part in the meeting a few nights ago he added their number to his list of speed dials.

It rang for a little while without anyone answering, but that soon changed, "You've reached the base of the Avengers, how can we help you?" Nightwing didn't recognize the voice figuring it was a member of the group Shield, "Is it at all possible I could speak to Black Widow?"

She was the first person who came to mind. After asking for Nightwing's name he was then put on hold. The wait was over two minutes and when the speaker returned they informed she was currently off the premises, "I see…I'm not sure how much you've been informed, but my colleagues and I have recently formed an alliance with the Avengers. Right now we're in a bit of a dilemma and could use their help." Nightwing explained.

He was again put on hold, and was now starting to become agitated with the waiting. With every passing second his two teammates could get into some trouble and from where he stands he wouldn't be able to do a thing to help. Tapping a gloved finger over the buildings ledge he waited patiently hoping to get a quick answer. Another minute went by before someone spoke on the other line, "If you can give us your position we'll send help. What seems to be the situation?"

"I'll explain that once whoever you send gets here. Just give me a second and I'll have my exact location to you in no time."

In that moment Nightwing edited the function of his communications device making it so that they'd be able to pickup and follow his signal using radar, "We'll get someone out to your position soon as possible."

The conversation ended before Nightwing could ask who they were going to send. It really didn't matter to him who, just as long as they received backup. Scouring where he'd enter through, he used his grapple gun to get there. Similar to Batman's entry it was dark, but he was still able to find his way around fairly easy.

**Worlds away**

Returning to Pythena's fortress Rain walked down one of the main halls making his way to the office of Shang Tsung. Without knocking he let himself in and was pleased to see Shang Tsung present.

"So you have returned. What information were you able to gather? Please tell me you've come with valuable information. Do you have anything on Liu Kang and the shalion monks?"

Rain scratched at the side of his mask wondering why he was asking so many questions at once. Without him even saying a word Shang Tsung could tell something was wrong just by looking into his eyes, "I hate to say it but I was unable to locate Liu Kang or Kung Lao. The grand master Subzero was nowhere to be found either when I stopped by the Lin Kuei's temple. I'm having a really bad feeling about this."

Hearing that made Shang Tsung's heart tempo rise, wondering what all of that could mean. Was it possible they were putting together a plan of their own?! He didn't want to believe it but that was certainly a possibility they needed to be prepared for, "Are you positive you didn't see any of them? And what of the others; did you go in search for the remainder of earth realm's chosen protectors?"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know where to search for any of the others so therefore I can't answer that. Even if they're potentially plotting something, I don't think it is something you should really worry about. Their numbers are much smaller and wouldn't stand a chance against all of what we have."

Shang Tsung sat for a few moments letting his words sink, and found that he agreed with his subordinate. Things stayed that way for longer than they were expecting, "Anyway since you were gone Pythena recently announced the test run of the invasion."

"Test run? What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Before our full out attack, she has decided to test the waters with some of Tyvez's lower rank soldiers. It'll also help us with a strategy of our own, once the real thing comes into play. We'll watch and observe all of what happens and adjust whatever we need to in our original line of attack."

He was sure Pythena's initiative was thought out greatly, and therefore had no arguments. Anything Rain said wouldn't matter, and he was well aware of that. Good thing everyone was seeing eye to eye or things could spiral out of control.

"You're free to go…that is unless you have something else to report."

"No that is all Shang Tsung," Rain stood walking toward the door, "Sorry for coming back with such lackluster information."

With that he opened the door making his way out. Inside one of the lounges Baraka met with Reptile making sure no one else was around. They still had a plan of their own that needed to be fulfilled but hadn't got any good openings.

"Do you know where she has moved the orb? Quan Chi is growing impatient with how long it is taking us to get that rock. Its power will no doubt be more than enough to resurrect Shinnok from the netherealm." Reptile said.

Punching at the wall, Baraka brushed passed the reptilian fighter, "You and I both know just how difficult it will be to get our hands on that thing," Baraka shook his head back and forth, "That woman guards it with her life. We're goanna have to continue to wait until an opportunity arises."

Reptile wanted to argue against his comment but knew that what he said was right. Presently neither was positive where she was keeping the orb. Because she moved it around so much, there only move was to keep an eye out for whenever she put her hands on it again.

"What are the two of you doing in here all alone," Entering into the room prince Goro caught them off guard, "Perhaps both of you should follow me over to the training room. Other than the information we got from Shao Kahn, Tyvez has something to add to that."

Wanting to avoid seeming suspicious they agreed to follow. Now that his mission to search for Liu Kang and other earth realm defenders had ended, Rain took the opportunity to give himself a tour of the fortress.

**Worlds away**

Inside the vent Batman kept his eyes downward passing through several rooms. For most they would have lost sense of direction, but he kept on track. With another turn he looked down catching sight of Harley Quinn but did not see Circe or Poison Ivy, "Batman reporting; I've got my eyes on Quinn but no sign of the other two. How are things looking from where you stand?" Batman communicated with both Red Robin and Nightwing.

"Things are a bit shaky currently. I've got a lot of guys in my path so I'll have to wait it out for a little bit. The good thing is I believe I've figured out their routes." Nightwing informed.

Red Robin's circumstances were different to that of them both. He had not yet reached the point where he wanted to be, but there was no one else within his vicinity. He still continued forward with extra caution. With his amount of experience he knew things could turn out to be different than what they might seem, "I'm hearing a lot of activity just above me, so that's probably where most everyone is."

Batman informed he'd hold off on doing anything until Nightwing and Red Robin were in more favorable positions. The transition between them ended following that. Looking ahead Red Robin noticed a staircase that would take him to the floor above. He held one hand close to his staff taking slow steps.

"Surely Batman taught you how to sneak around better than that bird boy."

Spinning around to the familiar voice Red Robin immediately pulled out his staff, "Poison Ivy! How long have you been following me?" His grip tightened over the staff unsure what she'd do. For a few moments she didn't do or say anything.

"Honestly only for a few moments, but enough about that. Where is the bat? I know wherever you are he couldn't be too far behind." Poison Ivy asked.

"Actually you're wrong," Red Robin spun his staff around a few times over warming himself up, "I came alone. Batman's out on another, so it's just me you'll have to deal with."

"Haha so you came all alone. This should be fun!" Ivy took another few steps toward him grinning.

Deciding to make the first move Red Robin sprinted forward while at the same time spinning his staff around. Ivy put a finger to her lips and began giggling, "Surely you don't think a direct attack like that will work?" Coming at her in full stride he ignored her words with only one thing on his mind, and that was to take her down quickly before anyone else could arrive.

As he got into about a foot of her a massive plant separated them, erupting from the ground beneath them, "Damn you! That's ok…I've got other methods of getting around this."

"Oh is that right?"

He could tell by her tone she didn't feel threatened by him even the slightest. Flipping back he pulled out two explosive birdarangs chucking them at the plant. Ivy screamed on impact, letting him know she was somehow connected with the plant.

"How dare you hurt my baby! You will die for you insolence ROBIN!"

"You must be confused, the name's Red Robin," He took the opportunity to throw out another of his projectiles which also connected with the plant.

"You little twerp I don't care what your name is, you're all the same as far as I'm concerned. You made the biggest mistake of your life by coming here alone!"

**To be continue**


	76. Sorceress versus Three

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 76: Sorceress versus Three**

From beneath him vines cultivated stretching out for him. Throwing out a few other explosives Red Robin continued to dodge trying hard to keep himself out of harm's way. Ivy was relentless not holding back for even a second eagerly wanting to have him in her grasp. Staying in full stride jumping off a wall Red Robin chucked another birdarang in her direction. He did his best to angle it so that the projectile would pass by the summoned tree and connect with Ivy. The bidarang nicked her left cheek immediately angering her more than she already was.

"You're even more of a pain than the bat! You better hope I don't get a hold of you!" She shouted.

Disregarding her entirely he continued jumping around eluding the vines and all of what she dished out toward him. One of the vines wrapped around his ankle, but he quickly used his staff to knock it away. Just as he touched down another set of vines sprung from the turf ridding him of the staff and wrapping him up.

"So much for all of your jumping around bird boy, you and I both knew this is how it would end," Red robin clinched his fists attempting to use his strength to try and break free from the plants. Poison Ivy slowly tip toed toward him rubbing her hands together, "Whatever should I do with you? A bad bird like yourself shouldn't be running wild; you should be kept on a leash."

With each step she drew closer making him more nervous trying to devise a quick way to escape before she could reach him. In a matter of seconds she stood right in front of him with a wide smirk over her face, "Howa bout a kiss little bird?"

She placed both hands over either side of his face forcing him to look her in the eyes, "Sorry but I don't kiss on the first date, and to be honest you just aren't my type."

His words brought only laughter from the villainous that made him feel even more irritated with the situation, "It doesn't matter how you feel…just close your eyes and open your mouth."

Grinding his teeth together sweat began running down the side of his head. Ivy found the expression on his face to be adorable pulling his face closer to hers. In the process of things she wrapped her arms around his neck closing her eyes. She purposely went slowly to make the moment dramatic for her trapped victim.

"IVY what do you think YOU'RE DOING?!"

Poison Ivy instantly removed herself from Red Robin rolling her eyes. Without even looking she knew that it was Circe that spoke being all too familiar with the sorceress's voice, "If you don't mind I'm sorta in the middle of something. One of Batman's errand boys has infiltrated our base and we need to take care of the little worm before word gets back to the bat."

"So your plan is to kill him? I think he'd be better off serving as a prisoner to us. Not that Batman will get in the way of what we're trying to do, but it wouldn't hurt to have a little leverage over him," Circe stood in place keeping an eye on Ivy, and was sure she was thinking about her suggestion. During the silent moment Red Robin continued to try and break free.

"You make a good point…it makes sense to keep him around," Poison Ivy turned back to Red Robin grabbing hold of his chin with two fingers, "You're lucky she came when she did or you'd be dead or under my control," Moments earlier when she was readying herself to kiss him she hadn't decided which option to go with. She loved having the option to control her spoors and toxin levels.

"I suppose we should have our men lock him away back at our main hideout," Ivy grabbed at his left cheek pulling it outward, "What do yah think of that huh," Grunting he pulled his face away from her grasp becoming disgusted with the position he was in.

From down the hall a projectile darted toward them slicing into the vines freeing Red Robin's left arm. Reaching into his utility belt he took care of the remaining vines by using a miniature laser gun. It blasted through the vines freeing him in mere seconds. The one responsible for the projectile dashed down the hall positioning himself next to Red Robin.

"Well what do we have here, another of the Dark Knight's brats. You shouldn't have come here Nightwing," Circe was somewhat familiar with the large bird symbol over his chest and the overall attire, "Is the bat here as well? If so now would be a good time for him to show himself, there is no point in hiding."

"I wouldn't worry about him or anyone else, your opponent is us!" Nightwing ran forward wrapping his arms around poison Ivy, taking her through one of the windows in the hall! Together they plunged ending up on the pavement down below in the parking lot. Ivy was the one to take the brunt of the landing feeling sore all over. Nightwing quickly removed himself off her taking a few steps away. He stumbled feeling a little soreness through his leg and knee.

"Nice going genius," She was even slower to get up than he. Pushing the palm of her hands into the ground she used that to help her sit up straight, "You will pay for that blindside attack of yours!"

The pain she felt made her even angrier wanting to wrap him up in vines and crush him till all bones in his body were broken. "Blindside you say? If I can recall I came right at you. I think someone needs to work on their reaction skills." Nightwing said sounding more casual than she was expecting. Watching as she slowly stood to her feet, Nightwing kept his guard up knowing she could surprise attack at any moment.

From inside the vent Batman noticed everyone below moving around seeming to be uneasy. He didn't know the reason to this but had a feeling something could be going on, and the more he thought he wondered if either Nightwing or Red Robin had been discovered. One after another the men below exited the room with Harley Quinn leading the charge, "This can't be good." Batman whispered to himself.

Right away he attempted to contact the two through their radio connection but was unable to get a hold of either. All that remained on the floor beneath him were three men standing guard. Aware they posed no threat he crashed through the vent taking them all down in a four hit combo. From the side of him was a lot of noise he could hear coming from outside. Making his way over to the nearest window he took a look outside putting a hand to his face. Nightwing was faced off against Poison Ivy, but saw no signs of Red Robin. That however quickly changed in the following moments as RR glided down into the parking lot through an adjacent window to his position. To his Dismay Circe followed close behind slowing hovering to the concrete surface.

"Looks like it'll be two birds for the price of one…I do like the sound of that," Circe licked her lips looking at Nightwing and then back at Red Robin, "If both of you are cooperative we might get through this with limited pain. That's the option I'd take, but it's all up to you."

"How about the option where we kick your butts and then turn you in to the police," Nightwing pointed one of his thumbs up, "That seems like the best and most logical answer. I don't know how we're going to do it but we will take the two of you down!"

As more of the security people crowded around the parking lot with Harley out in front Nightwing scratched at his hair beginning to have his doubts. Circe on the other hand couldn't stop laughing, "You're going to stop us, hahahhaaahaha; you and what army?" She continued to laugh putting a hand to her chest.

"You were pretty much civilians and one day decided to put on costumes and call yourselves superheroes hahaha…that's comical."

Becoming stirred with her insults Nightwing clinched his fists trying to think up a way to buy them more time. He didn't think they'd come face to face with the enemy so quickly.

"Are you ok red," Harley ran up next to Ivy wrapping her arms around her embracing in a hug.

"Yes I'll be just fine; one of them caught me off guard is all. But I can assure you that won't happen again."

The men suited in black formed a circular perimeter around the two crime fighters. Some carried with them guns while others had small pocket knives or nothing at all, "What's it going to be birds?" Circe asked crossing her arms. She waited patiently to hear an answer from either of them but didn't get anything. Red Robin looked over at Nightwing who did not return eye contact.

"To hell with all this waiting, let us take them out now," One of the henchmen complained turning to Ivy and Circe, "These two sidekicks to the bat should be nothing, screw keeping them as hostages. They're so slithery they'd probable figure out a way to escape from us. I strongly believe we should put them out of their misery now."

Others within the group agreed with his suggestion while others of them couldn't care less. Before any further talk Circe made it clear they wouldn't kill the two and that they would be kept as prisoners. She had made up her mind, and there was nothing that would change that. Spinning his staff in circles RR looked around at the men surrounding them, wondering who to go after first.

"You two are being awfully quiet over there…so what's your answer going to be?" She asked referring to the question she had asked them.

"I've already given you our answer if you were paying any attention. I'll be honest in saying I'm not sure of all the details of what you're all up to, but I'm sure it isn't good. With people like you whenever is it." Nightwing said.

The crowd of men standing around instantly laughed aloud finding Nightwing's words to be amusing given how much the situation was against him. All of that quickly died down because of what approached them all from up above with a wing span that looked to be eight to ten feet. With a sudden burst of speed the dark figure abruptly touched down in front of Red Robin and Nightwing.

"So the Batman finally shows his face," Ivy said following up by looking directly at Red Robin, "I thought you said you traveled here alone. Hhhmm I guess you really can't trust what anyone says these days."

Some of the security people took a few steps back having slight fear of the Dark Knight. Based on some of the stories they've heard about him, they didn't want to take any chances by getting in to close, "Let's take em!" Batman said.

The way things turned out weren't what he was envisioning when the three of them first arrived. Their plan was to sneak up on the group and try and take them out that way; he had no idea they'd end up having to go against them head on. Charging ahead Batman engaged in physical contact with the security people. Nightwing and Red Robin joined in fighting them off from all directions. From the corner of his eye Nightwing saw that Poison Ivy, Harley and Circe only watched, hoping it would stay that way.

Red Robin jumped over one of them hitting him in the back of the head with his staff when airborne. Upon landing he knocked another five of them over spinning his staff around. Throwing out a batarang Batman knocked down a couple of them who approached leg dropping another of them who attempted to grab Batman from behind. They quickly finished off what remained of them, leaving only Harley, Ivy and Circe. The sorceress's clapped while at the same time advancing toward them.

"Impressive I truly expected nothing less," Circe looked over her shoulder at Harley and Ivy, "You two can stay out of this, I'll take care of these do gooders on my own."

Instantly going after her, Batman chucked four batarangs at her! Using her magical abilities Circe turned the projectiles into Ravens! The black birds crowed flying off into the night sky. Giggling Circe extended her arms flapping them like a bird.

"Care to give up Batman?" She said chuckling.

Now more than ever Nightwing hoped the backup he requested for would soon show before things really got out of hand.

**To Be Continue**


	77. Protectors VS Magic

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 77: Protectors VS. Magic**

Seeing that she might be off guard Nightwing dashed forward hoping he could get a free hit. With the stroke of an arm she sent him flying in the opposite direction. He landed on his back but pushed up immediately. In looking the three over a laugh escaped her lips knowing just how useless the three of them were. Circe was sure they knew their chance of defeating her was extremely thin but for whatever reason they ignored that. Throwing down a couple smoke bombs at her feet, Batman sprinted forward pulling out two batarangs. As he got in closer he jumped throwing them down at her.

In a matter of seconds she sucked in all the smoke surrounding her, and with the point of a finger used her magical ability to wrap a rope around him. In mid air he fell at her feet. Watching him struggle to try and free himself made her laugh. During that moment she kept her eyes on his two allies who stood a few feet away, "I should have given you more credit Batman," She looked down at him, but at the same time stayed conscious of the other two, "Ivy told me if you were still around you'd eventually find us. Looks like I should have listened to her."

Nightwing and Red Robin didn't make any moves, thinking up a way to try and better the situation. Grasping his staff, Tim wanted nothing more than to bull rush Circe but knew she could easily take him down without even moving. Managing to grab hold of a small gadget from his belt, Batman used it to laser himself free from the restraints. After doing so he jumped back putting some space between him and Circe.

"What will you do now Dark Knight? I can play with you and your two little stooges all night if that's what you want. The end result won't end in your favor no matter what any of you try or do. Without your little Justice League and super friends, you're virtually nothing."

She expected a quick reply but instead got nothing. In that moment the pressure was on and Batman knew the moment any of them were to get discovered it would eventually lead to trouble. And that is exactly what happened. The fact they were unable to sneak up on and take her down changed things significantly in his book.

"Red Robin, Nightwing…time to RETREATE!" Batman shouted pulling out another set of smoke bombs.

As he threw them to the ground they changed into a mass of flowers, "Opps…did I do that?" Circe snickered putting a hand to her mouth, "Here I was thinking you boys wanted to stay around and have a little fun, how disappointing. Escape will be impossible Batman; you should have thought things through before coming here."

"Could you stop talking so much and finish them off already! We've got more important matters we should be focused on than the three of them!" Poison Ivy complained.

Waving off Ivy Circe took a step closer to the masked heroes, "Any volunteers for who wants to go first. If not then I'll choose myself." Circe asked trying to make a game of things.

Circe was unable to see, but from her backside Poison Ivy rolled her eyes becoming short tempered with the delay. As Batman got ready to make his next move a blaring sound from above grabbed the attention of him and everyone else. He quickly identified the flying vehicle to be a jet of some sort. It seemed to circle around them a few times over, and before long several individuals leaped from the airborne transportation.

"What the heck is going on?!" Red Robin murmured.

In total there were five of them, touching down beside Batman. He couldn't believe his eyes when realizing it was Subzero, Ermac, Sareena, Jax and Captain America; all of which were recruits from the other world except for Cap.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what are all of you doing here? I don't believe in coincidence." Batman directed the question mainly to Subzero and Captain America that happened to be the closes to him.

"What do you mean by that, wasn't it you who requested our assist?" Captain America replied while Subzero nodded. From the expression Batman gave they questioned whether he knew they were coming beforehand, "We'll if it wasn't you, it must have been one of your friends over there." Cap pointed to Nightwing and Red Robin.

If that was the case whichever of them was responsible didn't say a word of it to him. The thought of it made him glare, knowing he'd have to deal with whoever it was at a later time, "Friends of yours I presume? It really doesn't matter, the outcome will remain the same; guess it'll just be more fun for me."

Seeing the look in her eyes triggered Ivy to feel sick to her stomach deciding to move up next to her, "I'm guessing you're not going to take them out in a timely fashion. That look in your face says it all; you're enjoying all of this a little bit too much. Allow me to join you so that this doesn't get out of hand." She listened to Ivy speak but gave her no eye contact.

Batman gave them all a small briefing of what to expect from both ladies cautioning them to be especially careful of Circe. With the addition of the five their chances of winning increased, but if Circe were to go all out those chances wouldn't increase by much. Taking charge Subzero darted passed everyone, but was stopped in his tracks by a load of vines exploding from the ground beneath him. He flipped out of the way, positioning himself a few yards away, "So I'm guessing this move is a result from the plant lady…am I right?" Subzero asked looking over his shoulder at Batman.

"That is correct. Just as Circe; Poison Ivy has a lot of tricks up her sleeve so be vigilant on your approach." Batman spoke running up to the right of Subzero, "We're goanna have to work as a team if we want to take them down successfully."

Listening to what he said Subzero knew he was right, and wouldn't go against it. Out of them all he knew Batman was one of the few who knew anything about the enemies at hand. From behind Jax jumped over the two of them punching into the ground! His efforts did nothing to the vines, and he was instead grabbed by his neck, "You dare try and hurt my plants?!" He could feel the vine tightening around his neck, "I will crush you like an insect!"

Pulling out a batarang and throwing it forward, Batman sliced the vines in half freeing Jax. Ivy immediately screamed resting a hand over her chest. In seeing this Subzero wondered if she was somehow connected with the plants but couldn't see how. From his view she wasn't physically connected with any of it.

"What exactly is she?"

"She's a lunatic and that's all you need to know. Deep down she isn't a bad person, but her way of doing things has always been out of place." Batman enlightened.

Pushing himself off the ground, Jax grabbed hold of the vine which sprung out at him. Pulling back with all his strength he ripped it from the ground, triggering Ivy to shout out once again. Maintaining her stance Circe put a hand out in front of her and in the following moments a clutter of pigeons appeared out of nowhere. They came at the heroes hard pecking and attacking from all directions. Captain America used his shield to block them off while Batman used his cape to try and shield himself. Using one of his more deadly attacks, Subzero froze some of the birds solid as they made contact with him.

Nightwing did his best to avoid them flipping around and using his clubs to knock them back. Red Robin went about doing things in a similar fashion using his staff to knock some of them out of the air. Sareena positioned herself behind Ermac watching him freeze the pigeons completely with his telekinesis ability. Impressed by their efforts Circe got rid of the pigeons in the snap of a finger seeing no point to continuing the particular attack.

"Hhhmmm I wonder what I should do next," Circe thought to herself trying to come up with something creative. Wanting no part of it Batman ran at her, but more of Ivy's plants got in the way as he attempted to get in close. Powering up one ice blast Subzero froze them solid with Batman taking advantage of the move shattering the vines with a single punch. Taking off Subzero followed close behind.

"Now now Batman, you of all people should know a direct approach like that won't work on me; especially with such slow speed like that. How you ever contributed to that League of yours I'll probably never know. I'd even go as far as saying you were their Achilles heel."

Creating a twirl of wind around him she tossed him straight into Subzero. Because he was in full stride the grand master was unable to slow his momentum and therefore couldn't get out of the way, "I've got just the thing." Circe said snapping a finger.

Green balls of energy began taking form all around them, eventually opening as small tears into another dimension of some sort. What came out from the other side were skeletons in armor carrying with them swords. Some even had bo and arrows. After all of them entered through, the dimension tears closed instantly.

"Boy can things get any weirder!" Red Robin said aloud.

"You can sure say that again, these guys look like something out of a medieval computer game," Nightwing looked around while spinning his clubs, unsure which enemy to attack first. There were a lot of them, and outnumbered their group 4 to 1. Using his TK Ermac lifted a nearby a parked vehicle smashing it into three of them which approached. On impact two of the skeletons lost their heads and several other bones.

"That sure is a nice little trick you've got there; it'll definitely come in handy for us." Sareena complimented.

Following up Ermac raised the same vehicle attempting to use it on another of the enemies which approached. The skinless being easily dodged slicing at the car with its massive sword. From behind another of them wrapped its arms around his neck taking him down. Sareena tried to help but was immediately surrounded by three of them.

With his eyes on Circe Batman stood, and blocked the blade of a skeleton fighter who jumped out in front of him. He sliced the blade in two using his gauntlets. Leaping over the skeleton he set two bat explosives over its shoulders which went off almost instantly. The blast blew the creation into pieces. Off to the side Harley decided not to get involved continuing to watch, "Enough games Circe!" Batman tightened his fists while advancing toward her, "I was originally going to take you down and then question your men. Seeing as that didn't happen I'll ask you directly…what are you up too?"

Subzero walked up next to him, not moving any further. In the distance the sirens and police vehicles could be heard more clearly, which told Batman Jim Gordon and the police force would be arriving soon, "Answer ME! What exactly are the three of you up to! I know there is something bigger going on."

The apparent agitation in his voice made her chuckle, "You're the detective right? So do what you do best and figure it out. But I think you've more important matters on your plate, like staying alive." Circe said rubbing her hands together.

Subzero and Batman were quickly surrounded by several of her summoned fighters, but neither felt threatened. The main thing the armored skeletons lacked was durability; but outside of that her magic abilities were starting to get on his nerves. It was moments like the current Batman could appreciate having someone like Zatanna around. There was nothing better than fighting magic with magic.

"Keep your guard up Subzero," Batman pulled out two electric batarangs, "There's no telling what else Circe will throw at us. Let's focus all our attention on defeating her creations, and then we'll deal with her."

With a nod, Subzero knew exactly what needed to be done. Captain America had his hands full fighting a group of the off alongside Red Robin back to back. They were separated from Nightwing who fought a couple feet away.

"Watching all of them die before my very eyes will be a treat." Circe uttered with a smirk.

**To Be Continued**


	78. Betrayed

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 78: Betrayed**

Walking side by side with locked arms both Helena and Matt laughed aloud together. They exited Dale's Donuts wanting to get some fresh air while at the same time to stretch their legs. Back and forth they shared some of their best childhood memories getting a good kick out of some of what they shared with each other. His arm slowly extended downward resting at her upper waist, "So what do you do for fun mister Murdock? Surely somewhere between patrolling and being in the court room you've got some free time?" She asked.

Without even realizing; her head leaned over his left shoulder. Her eyes wondered to the moon and stars awaiting his response as they continued walking, "I'm really not sure how to clearly answer that. With the type of schedule I'm on day in and day out there really isn't much time left over to do anything."

"I see…" She said starting to feel her eyes close. The day's work was finally catching up with her body, feeling almost entirely drained. Before she knew it she found herself yawning, "Perhaps we should call it a night, it's starting to get late. It was however really great getting the opportunity to talk with you again," She removed her head from his shoulder, "We'll definitely have to do this again sometime, but with our busy life styles who knows when."

Pulling away from him she looked in the direction of where her hotel was located. Irritated by how far away it was from her current position she groaned. Although he wasn't able to see, he could almost feel what she felt, "My place isn't too far away; maybe about another two blocks at best. If you'd like you could spend the night," He paused for a second trying to come up with the right words, "It'd be on the couch of course."

"That's very sweet of you Matt, but I'll have to pass. I have an early flight in the morning to catch, so it's best that I get my things situated." She informed walking in the opposite direction to him. He listened to the clicking sound of her high heels as she got further away with each step. A couple months ago when they had first met she had swung by his place for a short period of time. That of course was when he was representing a friend of hers in court, and she needed clarification on some things.

Placing both hands over her upper waist she stopped completely before turning and running after Matt, "On second thought I'll take you up on that offer. The hotel is far from here, and quite frankly I'm too exhausted to make the trip."

Together they strolled through the dark street in route to his home arriving in less than ten minutes.

**XXX**

Watching her summoned soldiers go to work against the Caped Crusader and company, Circe kept her guard up just in case one of them turned their attention to her. She was impressed by some of what she was seeing from them, but at the same time didn't feel the slightest bit threatened. Using the water particles surrounding him; Subzero created an ice blade having the length of 68 inches. His next move was freezing down one of the skeleton warrior's feet slicing its head off in a single swing.

Away from the activity the police sirens began closing in from all angles. Circe rolled her eyes, disgusted by having any outside interference of any sort. With full force Jax punched into the ground knocking several of the skeleton soldiers off balance. From beneath him a series of vines rose wrapping around his arms and neck, "Now now we can't have you doing that," He listened to the female voice speak from behind him positive it was the woman dressed in green.

Using brute force he ripped the vines from his arms and the one around his neck. If he had waited any longer he felt he would have passed out from suffocation. Facing off against Ivy he got into a fighting stance while her body posture showed she had no interest in fighting him.

"Why don't you come over and get me big boy." She dared using her pointing finger to hint at him to come after her.

Cracking his knuckles he did just that charging her at full speed. But as he got in closer more plants and vines erupted from the ground beneath him. Some wrapped around his ankle flipping him upside down. Another set of vines draped around his arms a few times over keeping him from moving. Challenging himself to break free he was unable to do so. From the corner of his eye he noticed her approaching slowly, "I can see you've got acceptable defensive attacks, but if that's all you've got up your sleeve you'll have a hard time defeating all of us." Jax said from his hanging position.

"How 'a about a kiss?" She asked stopping a few inches short of him.

He had no idea whether or not she was being serious and if he should even answer the question. Deciding against it he persisted with trying to break free but couldn't find the strength to get the job done. Extending her arms she placed her hands on both sides of his face. Next she closed her eyes leaning forward and bringing her lips to his, "What the hell are you doing!" He panicked trying even harder to break free.

Before her lips reached his; Poison Ivy was tackled to the ground from her blindside. Sareena sat atop Ivy looking over to Jax, "I don't know what she was up to but it couldn't have been good," Taking her eyes off him she focused on Ivy, "I don't think he's the type to kiss on the first date."

"Oh really, is that a fact…All men want only one thing and that doesn't change for any man. Deep down they're all the same." Poison Ivy said lying out on her back.

Observing the turf beneath them having excessive movements, Sareena jumped off her. At the same time Jax freed himself from the vines landing safely on his feet. Slowly standing Ivy extended her arm toward them resulting in more plants rising from the turf. Both being on guard and fully aware of her abilities easily dodged the vines.

Ermac leaped over one of the skeleton soldiers and used his TK to remove the blade from its grasp. He then used the sword as his own weapon, slicing the enemy down. His telekinesis allowed for him to do that without even touching the blade. Finishing off two opponents; Captain America looked out to Circe seeing that she had her focus on Subzero and Batman, "This is my chance, " He said to himself tightening his grip over the shield.

Stepping forward and planting his foot he launched the shield using all his strength. About mid way between Circe and him the shield completely stopped but did not fall; it instead hovered in place, "How did she…" At lost for words he was unable to finish his sentence.

Having her back to him Circe turned around facing him. He gulped after seeing the sinister smirk on her face, "You're smart to try a sneak attack but unfortunately for you it didn't work. So what will you do now mister America, if that's what your name is? Quite frankly I could care less."

With the flick of a finger the shield traveled at speeds he was unable to keep up with. It smashed into his lower stomach knocking the breath out of him. Returning her attention to the Dark Knight and Grand master she sighed, ready to put an end to things. Watching them fight back and forth with the summoned dead spirits was entertaining but she knew there were more important matters she needed to focus on.

Many police vehicles began surrounding the area, leaving none of the heroes surprised having been alert they were on their way for some time, "I don't know about you Miss Circe, but I think you and I along with red need to get the heck outta here." Harley said sounding tense.

"Relax Harley; the police aren't anything to worry about. In fact I think they'll work perfectly to our advantage." Circe informed.

"What do you mean by that?" Harley asked becoming very interested.

Focusing her energy; Circe summoned a couple snakes having the length of thirty to fifty feet. With them came more soldiers but this time they had skin resembling zombies having no sign of life in their eyes. The assembled group attacked not only the heroes but the police force as well.

"Now what are we supposed to do? What was the point to that?!" Harley complained jumping up and down.

"Surely you aren't that simple minded Quinn…we're going to use this distraction as an escape route. I'd love to spend all night toying with them all but we've got a lot of work to do."

With the way things were transpiring, Circe was relieved they decided not to have the meeting anywhere near their main stronghold. Escaping would be easy, but making sure their headquarters stayed hidden to Batman and the police was key. As far as Circe was concerned that was all that mattered in that moment. The police officers shot at the undead soldiers but their bullets had no affect on them. Pulling out a set of wiring from his utility belt, Batman attempted to wrap it around the neck of what he believed to be a python. He was knocked over by its tail as it spun around.

Subzero managed to jump out of the way as another of them swung its tail within his vicinity. He performed various back flips to put some space between himself and the predator. After doing so he thought hard about what his next move should consist, "They're cold blooded…" The thought gave Subzero an idea.

As he put his hands out in front of him, one of the remaining skeleton soldiers attacked from behind placing him in a headlock. Lifting it over his shoulder Subzero threw it to the ground. He followed up by stomping at its skull quickly apprehending the move had little to no affect on the summoned enemy.

"Go and get Ivy so that we can get the heck out of here. Forget about our men, we can leave them behind…they know nothing about our business transactions with Wilson Fisk."

"I gotcha!" Harley said darting out toward Ivy.

Because her back was to Circe Harley was unable to see the grin that formed on her face, "I'm sorry things couldn't have been different, but this is for the best I'm afraid." Circe murmured.

Betraying them was never a part of her plan, but given the circumstance if they were to be taken out of the equation that would mean more money for everyone else involved. With one final laugh she used her magic to teleport herself away leaving behind Poison Ivy and Harley. By default her summoned warriors and beasts ceased to exist because of her no longer being present. Harley immediately stopped in her tracks realizing this! She instantly turned around and was shocked not to see Circe at all.

"This has to be some sort of sick joke," Harley then turned to Ivy, "Right red…Miss Circe wouldn't do us like that would she?"

The terror in her voice was evident, and Ivy had no answer to her question. Both looked around at the police and the heroes knowing they were completely screwed. In most cases Ivy would try and escape, but being surrounded by so many police officers coupled with Batman she didn't feel great about her chances. Not to mention Nightwing, Red Robin and a couple others she had never seen stood around. Falling to her knees in defeat Ivy put her hands up, secretly vowing she'd get back at Circe for leaving them out to dry.

"Red what are yah doing?! We can't just give in like this! I refuse to be taken back to the ASYLUM!" Harley screamed running toward her massive hammer.

Just as she got a handle on it Batman threw out one gas bomb knocking her out almost immediately. He dashed forward catching her before she fell to the ground. Everyone was confused trying to contemplate what became of their attackers. That was all except Batman, who knew everything they were battling was a direct result of Circe's magic. He thought it over for a few moments coming to a conclusion she undid the spell once she had achieved her escape. With Harley in his arms Batman made his way to Ivy. As he did so the police began moving in surrounding her as well. Batman handed Harley over to them, focusing on Ivy afterward, "What were the three of you planning? Who else is involved?"

"You're crazy if you think I'm goanna say anything to anyone, especially you!" She snapped looking away from him.

Ermac and the rest of the group were gathered off to the side, "Are they with you Batman?" One of the officers asked referring to the group.

"You could say that. I'll leave the rest to all of you it looks as though you've got things under control." Batman said.

After being cuffed an officer escorted Ivy to a nearby police vehicle. The only thing on Batman's mind now was to find Circe and 2ndly figure out what she was up to and how many players were involved, "I want you all to follow me. It isn't a good idea for us to be out in the open. When we get to someplace secure we can talk."

**XXX**

Helena finished shampooing and washing her hair turning off the water afterward. When stepping out she noticed a towel and robe hanging over the railing. She smiled knowing it was Matt that left the two items. Drying off quickly she wrapped the robe around her naked body tying it shut. She then exited the bathroom lying out over one of the sofas, "I've already made up the bed and changed the sheets for you. I'll sleep out here on the couch."

"You don't have to do all of that for me," She sat up looking him in the eyes.

"Of course I do, you're a guest and have no say in the matter."

He carried with him a pillow and cover setting them over the couch. Leaning upward she walked across the room taking a seat next to him on the couch, "I take it you have no plans of patrolling tonight?"

"Depends…we'll see what the night brings," He closed his eyes leaning back, "I don't know why I'm going to say this, but I'd rather not keep it bottled up inside."

"And what would that be?" She asked re positioning.

He was silent for a few seconds before clearing his throat, "When I first met you all those months ago, it was an instant attraction. It's hard for me to put into words; even though I'm legally blind there was something about you I adored."

Having nothing else to say he waited for her response, but found himself waiting over a minute. The moment became extremely awkward for them both "Well then I g…" She put a finger to his lips keeping him from talking.

"I had similar feelings for you as well…in some ways I still do."

Removing her finger from his lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck taking a seat in his lap. Seeing that he didn't fight against her actions she leaned in bringing her lips to his embracing in a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her back deepening the kiss while lifting her up and placing her beneath him on the couch. This was a long time coming for them both; neither of them had the guts to make a move months ago. It had all been building up to the moment they never thought would come, "How big is your bed?" She asked in between breaths.

"King size." He replied kissing at her neck.

"Oh I like the sound of that…what do you say we relocate and finish this elsewhere."

With a smile he gave her a kiss on the cheek, and followed up by lifting her into his arms carrying her up the stairs.

**To Be Continued**


	79. Questioning

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 79: Questioning**

Batman and everyone stood atop a building gathering around in a spot that kept them hidden. From there they watched as Poison Ivy, Harley and several of the men who worked alongside were taken away. Diverting his attention to the group Batman turned to Captain America and the others who traveled along with him, "Who gave you the information about our situation and whereabouts?"

All of them looked around at each other, "A member of shield informed us that it was Nightwing who requested our help. Unfortunately most everyone else was out, so we were the only ones available." Captain America notified.

Batman immediately looked to Nightwing giving him somewhat of a death glare. The look had little to no affect on him; that or he did a good job of not showing it, "It was nice of you all to show up when you did," Batman said looking away from Nightwing. He took a few steps toward the ledge before looking back at them, "From here on out I want it to be clear that any and all crime in Gotham is to be handled by only me. Your help though appreciated, was not really necessary."

Stepping away from everyone, Sareena approached the Dark Knight, "It didn't look that way to us. You can play the tough guy all you want, but even the greatest of fighters will need help from time to time."

"Sareena that's enough," Subzero walked up next to her. She quickly shrugged him off taking a few steps back, "I respect that you prefer to do things on your own. It's a true sign of a warrior with great drive. But before we part ways I'd like to know if you've got an update regarding us being here?" Subzero asked.

There was no answer given, and it remained that way for several seconds. From what he could tell, Batman seemed to be in deep thought. The chilling wind blew his cape back and forth swirling in numerous directions, "There's been nothing yet…but you'll be the first ones to know if I pick up anything. All of you need to stay alert, I have a feeling they'll be striking soon." Batman said leaping off the ledge gliding into the darkness of the night.

"That guy sure is something else isn't he," Sareena returned to Subzero's side but saw no sign of the caped crusader. It surprised her how quickly he disappeared, "I don't know Kuai…he sort of reminds me of you in a way. But at least you're more of a team player; I can't say the same for him. Even with all that. There's still something about him that I like." She said.

Concentrating on both Red Robin and Nightwing Subzero stirred away from the ledge with Sareena following, "I'm assuming the two of you are allies to the Batman," After taking a closer look at them he recognized both from the meeting which took place at the Avengers mansion, "I look forward to fighting alongside you both."

"So do we! Try not to worry about Batman too much. He takes some getting used to, but isn't such a bad guy after a little time." Nightwing said with a laugh.

"It's time we head back to base; our work is done here. Nightwing. Robin. It was a pleasure and we look forward to fighting at your side in the near future." Captain America shook hands with them both.

"The name isn't Robin. It's Red Robin, but close enough I suppose." He informed grinning.

Nightwing led the way as he and Red Robin lunged from the building blending with the dark shadows down below. Stretching out his left arm and neck Ermac tried his best to get rid of the soreness. He was definitely feeling the effects of the damage inflicted on him during the battle. Cap contacted someone from the control room letting them know the mission was over, "Sounds good, just hang at your position for a little while longer and we'll have transportation to pick you up." Someone spoke from the other line.

"Sounds good, we won't move a muscle." Cap replied.

Seeing that they'd have a little down time he decided it a good time to speak with Jax. Since the MK fighters first arrived he had wanted to know the story behind the metal arms. During that time everyone else remained silent. Their ride turned up minutes later. They were taken back to the Avengers mansion through the air.

"How did things go? I was out at the time but I was told someone called for our support?" Nick fury asked meeting them as they stepped off the aircraft.

Behind him stood Sonya and a couple other members of shield, "We aided Batman and two of his allies. The most powerful of the three managed to escape. If I had to guess I'd say she was some type of sorceress due to her abilities. Fortunately her colleagues are now in police custody." Captain America told.

"Did you just say Batman?" Fury watched Cap nod becoming intrigued, "Interesting I wasn't aware he truly existed. I've heard stories and myths since the merger of earths but never anything cut in stone. Anyway I'm glad you were all able to make it back in one piece."

Cap gave him more details on the mission while most everyone else exited. With plenty to work on Ermac made his way to the closes training facility. Already inside was Kung Lao going to work on a sandbag in a far corner of the room. Ermac could see the intensity and focus in his eyes. The Shalion monk was completely dialed in on the task! He was completely in a world of his own.

**XXX**

Commissioner Gordon stepped into the interrogation room carrying a folder in his left hand. He set the folder out over the tabletop taking a seat. Harley Quinn sat across from him whilst her eyes wondered all over, "I think we can skip going into the details of your paced crimes and activity. Frankly I think we've been over that enough. We haven't recovered a whole lot of information yet, but we do know that whatever you were mixed up in is huge. I'd like if you'd save us the time and resources by answering all our questions."

She gave him no eye contact while fiddling with her fingers and humming to herself. Proceeding with opening the folder he pulled out two sheets of paper. She continued to pretend he wasn't there talking and singing to herself, "I can see you aren't in the talking mood, but you should be aware these are transactions of Pamela Isely's accounts."

Even with that she showed no sign of interest bouncing back and forth in her chair, "I want you to tell me where all this money is coming FROM DAMN IT!" He pointed to a specific section on the paper, "What are these withdraws she's made?! I'm willing to bet you guys have got other accounts off the charts. I need you to give me numbers, and more importantly I want to know what you were plotting. You can start with giving me the name of the other woman at the scene who managed to escape."

"I'm hungry Commish…how about you?" She asked finally giving him eye contact.

"You can get something to eat after you start talking."

Harley rolled her eyes hating to play by a cop's rules, especially that of Gordon, "Her name is Circe! There I gave you that! Now I want something to eat!"

"Hold on slow down. Tell me more about this woman, how did you meet and what's her deal in all of this?" Harley was quiet for a long period trying to come up with what she wanted to say, "Circe is into that magic stuff, and when I see her again I'm goanna totally kick her butt! Friends don't leave friends hanging hhhmmph." Harley crossed her arms pouting.

"Circe…That name doesn't ring any bells. She must be new around. That is enough about her. I'd now like for you to tell me about Poison Ivy's accounts and if there are others."

Harely tightly closed her eyes shaking her head back and forth, "No no no! I'd never give away Red's plans, she'd never forgive me! Sorry your goanna have to figure that out on your own."

Jim had a feeling they were working with someone that had a lot of money, "Ivy wouldn't have to know. It would be our little secret. You and I both know Pamela won't talk, which is why we need you to."

"Yeah like I'm fallin for that," Harley stuck her tongue out at him repositioning her chair and looking away from him, "You're the detectives, why don't you go and figure it out yourselves?! If you're so stupid that you can't…then go ask B Man. He does the job you and the rest of the police force fails to accomplish most of the time anyway."

Her remark left him at lost for words. Having a good feeling he'd get nothing else out of her, he reached across the table placing the two sheets of paper back into the folder, "I'll return in a few minutes with something for you to eat, but I've also got a few other questions I'd like to ask."

**XXX**

Having slept through all of the night Bruce Wayne's eyes shot open to the sound of the doorbell. It had been quite some time since he slept through the entire night without dreaming or having a nightmare. He rolled over looking to the ceiling having no intention of getting out of bed certain Alfred would take care of it. He stayed in this position for some time until there was a knock at the bedroom door. Bruce turned over on his side seeing that it was Alfred that stood in the door way.

"Pardon the interruption sir, but there is someone downstairs who'd like to speak with you."

"Who is it?" Bruce asked sitting up straight.

"You'll just have to come down and see," Alfred looked away from him entering into the hall, "I wouldn't take too long sir. Keeping our guests waiting isn't wise master Bruce."

He heard nothing more from his butler, deciding to take his advice. Checking the clock to see that it was five minutes after ten, Bruce got out of bed. He got into a pair of black sports shorts and a white tank top. Upon entering the living room he was surprised at who stood in the middle of the room, "Talia…what brings you to my residence this early in the morning? Surely you've got other important matters to take care of," Bruce tried his best to get rid of her.

"I know Alfred taught you better manners than what you put on display last night," She spoke moving in closer to him. He maintained his stance as she came within a few inches of him, "If you can't show up to a planned dinner Mister Wayne, you should at least call your date and let her know."

He wasn't sure why she referred to herself in the third person, and her choice of words in most scenarios would suggest they had recently met. But that wasn't the case at all, "Sorry for leaving you hanging last night. I had some things come up, that couldn't be put on hold. Perhaps I can make it up to you over lunch. Things tend get so busy after sunset if you know what I mean."

She was unable to resist his smirk, taking another step forward and resting a hand over the side of his face, "I thought maybe we could talk here since I'm standing inside your living room. But if now isn't a good time for you, I'm perfectly fine with lunch," She turned away from him looking to the door, "But this time I'd appreciate if you'd show."

"How does one o'clock sound? There's a place uptown…"

Talia put a finger to his lips to keep him from talking, "One o'clock sounds good, but I'll decide on the place," She turned away walking toward the exit, "I'll give you a call in the next twenty minutes or so."

He walked her to the door watching her travel down the stairs and into the backseat of a black SUV. She waved as the vehicle drove off, "If anyone else stops by to see me, tell them I'll be gone for the day Alfred."

"Sure thing sir, but even you should know spending so much of your time alone isn't healthy. I think a vacation in your near future would be a pleasant idea."

"Maybe after all of this is over," Bruce closed the front door looking to Alfred, "I'm going down to the cave to check on a few things. Hopefully I'll hear back from Green Arrow and Wildcat."

**To Be Continue**


	80. Sooner Than Expected

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 80: Sooner Than Expected**

Feeling the soft touch of Helena's fingers over his chest, Matt opened his eyes. He was unable to see her, but knew she had a smile on her face. She moved in closer resting her head over his chest moving her fingers up and down his stomach, "You're really muscular," She whispered kissing at his neck. He loved feeling her naked body up against his; she was warm and smooth. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her in close. They embraced in a quick kiss leaning back into the pillows.

"What about that flight of yours," He ran a finger through her hair, "You should probably get going if you intend on making it."

She cuddled in closer to his side closing her eyes, "I wouldn't make it in time even if I had super speed. The plane is scheduled to take off in the next five minutes. It looks like I'll have to re schedule, but that is perfectly fine with me. That means I can spend a little more time with you." She said with a grin.

He positioned one hand over her back massaging it as best he could. In the following minutes she fell back asleep. He slowly got out of bed making sure not to wake her getting into a pair of shorts. He then made his way into the hall and down the stairs into the kitchen. He wasn't sure what she liked as far as food so didn't try and over think it. Matt was sure that whatever he made she'd appreciate; it was the thought that mattered.

**XXX**

Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung and Prince Goro were summoned to Pythena's office. They had no clue why they were being called upon so sudden without warning. Goro and Shang Tsung had been working closely with Tyvez. The preparations for the invasion had not yet been completed, "This had better be good the last thing we need is some pointless meeting taking us off task from the important job we've got at hand." Shan Tsung complained. It had been the second one of the day and was killing his flow of getting things done correctly and in a timely fashion.

Kahn was the first to enter taking a seat across from her desk. Goro and Shang Tsung found a place to sit off to the side. She waited for the door to click shut before talking, "Sorry to cut into your busy day, but I've decided to alter our plans slightly. I've already spoke with Tyvez and some of his top generals and they're all on board with what I'd like to accomplish."

"And what might that be?" Shang Tsung asked blandly.

"The process of things must be pushed up. I need all of you to work fast; the invasion will begin no later than thirty minutes."

"Are you insane?! You can't truly think we can have everything ready to go in such a short period of time. We'll at least need a couple more hours if this is at all going to be a success." Goro added.

Shang Tsung agreed, "Our scheme of successfully executing the invasion need more time." Pythena slammed her fist over the desk top silencing the two. She then looked to Shao Kahn that didn't have anything to say, "My decision is final! Whatever you have left to do you had better complete within the time frame I've set. You have thirty minutes gentlemen! You're all free to go, but be sure not to slack off…the time is ticking."

Goro and Shang Tsung exited the room whilst Shao Kahn stayed. He eventually stood from his chair looking down at Pythena, "Are you sure about all this? Don't you think it would be more beneficial if we were to stay with the original time?"

"Thanks for your concern, but there will be nothing or anyone changing my mind. It'll all work out in the end, you'll see. I'd like to sit here and chat with you all day, but I've got too much that needs to be completed. I'm sure you've got a workload that needs your attention as well."

"I guess you're right," Shao Kahn made his way toward the exit, "After this test run how long do you plan on waiting to launch the real attack?"

"Somewhere down the line of simultaneous was what I had in mind. Following the results of this test run is when I'll make my final decision. The thing we must all remember is that we're only dealing with humans, we've imprisoned their heroes. I expect nothing less of smooth sailing. If you have nothing else for me, than I suggest you get going."

With a nod Kahn exited closing the door behind him. Down another hall Shang Tsung entered into the training facility where Tyvez was stationed, "Mind if I have a word with you regarding the changes," Tyvez re positioned at the sound of Shang Tsung's voice. Just as the sorcerer he didn't fully agree with Pythena's choice, but had no intention of arguing against it either.

"Go ahead and talk, but keep it short and to the point." Tyvez informed.

"You probably know her better than any of us; do you have any clue why she'd change everything on us like this? I'm sure you're a loyal follower of hers but she needs to start taking things more serious," Tyvez looked directly in his eyes becoming interested. "What do you mean by that?"

Shang Tsung paused for a few moments coming up with an example, "Take the tournament a year ago for example. She placed all her chips on the notion one of those super beings would win the tournament, and in the end it came down to two mortals. Her cockiness could end up costing us all."

Tyvez moved over patting him over the shoulder, "You shouldn't worry so much. She made one bad prediction, and I can assure you it won't happen again. The mistress doesn't make mistakes often; you and everyone else who're worried need to trust her judgment."

"I'll wait and see how things play out before speaking any further on this subject. Perhaps I'm thinking too much into it. Is there anything I can help you with here. If not then I'll get out of your way?" Shang Tsung asked.

"For now I've got things under control. You will be the first to know if anything comes up."

Shang Tsung exited the room realizing there was nothing for him to help with. He thought about the plans he had been working on, considering simplifying them. With thirty minutes to go that's all he felt he'd have time for.

**Worlds away**

Within the city of Seattle an alleyway was taped off from the public. A body of a young girl had been found. Because of the body's condition it was hard for the police to identify the girl. The victim's face was scratched up beyond recognition, with some of her internal organs removed from her body. They didn't know for sure, but it looked like the work of the blood bath butcher! One of the officers took a knee reaching into the victim's pocket hauling out what appeared to be her wallet.

"Looks like her name was Kristine Allele," When saying her name aloud it reminded him of something. He thought about it for a few seconds remembering, "Gentlemen, stop me if I'm wrong but wasn't this girl reported as missing a night or two ago?"

"Yes that is correct. If I remember correctly she went out with a couple of friends but never returned home according to her parents. She has a younger brother who also claimed she didn't return home or call. I'd hate to be the one to give the family such distressing news."

Three trucks pulled up off to the side of the police vehicles. The persons that stepped out identified themselves as crime scene investigators, "Is there anything you can tell us?" One of them asked approaching the police officers, "The victim is female. We recovered a school ID from her pocket identifying her as Kristine Allele." The police officer told.

After going over a few details the crime scene investigators took a look at the body. It was unlike anything some of them had ever seen, "I suppose we should wait till we get the body down to the Coroner's office before contacting the family. It amazes me that someone could do something like this."

**XXX**

Tony Stark was called to the control room through his Bluetooth ear piece. Without anyone explaining the situation to him he knew what the problem was looking up at what was on screen. It was the same machine he faced not long ago and it was wreaking havoc in the city, "How long has it been causing trouble?"

"Fewer than ten minutes Mister Stark. You seem to know what this thing is. You mind sharing?"

"I don't know the details of who's responsible for its production, but it goes by Uctogram. Taking it on alone would be preposterous. It has too much speed and strength over my armor. I'll be on my way soon as I gather some backup."

Tony assembled those that were easiest to find, which included Kung Lao, Scorpion, Liu Kang and Ermac, "It is the same robot we encountered a night ago," Tony spoke directly to Scorpion, "I don't know what that thing's motive is but we need to stop it."

They followed Tony to the launch room. The four of the got into one of the air craft's along with a shield pilot. Tony stepped onto a platform positioned in the mid section of the room. In the following seconds his armor formed around his entire body, "I'll lead the way," Ironman spoke.

The ceiling above them slowly opened. Ironman led with the aircraft not being too far behind. Kung Lao buckled up looking out the window next to him; the city seemed to get smaller the higher they went. Liu Kang looked over to Scorpion, "Since you've encountered this thing before, is there anything about it we should know?"

"The most important thing to know is that it has tremendous speed and strength. We're goanna have to be extra cautious."

For the remainder of the ride all remained silent. Ironman quickly tracked down Uctogram, and with the many screams and explosions coming from downtown made it even easier. With his eyes open he spotted their target in the middle of the street firing off a few missiles! Ironman landed dashing toward Uctogram! He threw out his fists trying to connect with its face. Uctogram was much quicker easily predicting Ironman's moves because of its programming. Ucogram grabbed hold of his fist following up with punch after punch and kick after kick.

Uctogram stayed close to him making it difficult for Ironman to use his weaponry. Coming up with a way to create separation he activated his rockets launching himself away from Uctogram. He instantly started firing, and nailing Uctogram with a stream of blasts. Uctogram dodged some of them while knocking others of them off to the side. During that moment Ironman wondered why it was attacking at the particular time. He found it to be extremely random.

Ironman maintained his composure wondering what was taking the rest of the group so long. His new installed weapons were operational but he was skeptical on whether he'd use them or not. They'd only been in production for a little over a month. Ironman took flight following Uctogram that did the same. Uctogram charged Ironman wrapping its arms around him. It planted him into the side of a building flying off. Ironman pulled himself out shooting at the enemy from his palms. Uctogram dodged all shots. In doing so his shots connected with other buildings, causing large explosions and damage.

Uctogram started returning fire. It had similar if not better tech than Stark industries. Just as before, Doom, Rhino and Electro were able to watch all that went on through the eyes of their creation. Ironman dodged several of the blasts that came from the machine, and then returned fire with an array of his own shots, "Now would be a good time for you guys to show! Where are you anyway?" Ironman hacked into the sound system of the air craft they flew.

"Hang in there Stark; we'll be there in a few moments. You must remember this particular model isn't near the speed of your suit." The shield member implied referring to the aircraft.

**To Be Continued**


	81. Raid initiated

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 81: Raid initiated**

All of them worked as a team trying to bring down what seemed to be an unstoppable juggernaut. Uctogram zoomed past Ironman grabbing hold of Liu Kang's throat, throwing him into the side of a light post. Liu grabbed at his side feeling some discomfort but didn't intend on letting it hold him back. From behind Ermac used his TK lifting a car and throwing it at the enemy. Uctogram effortlessly kicked the vehicle into the middle of the road. It then zoomed over slapping Ermac thirty feet into the air.

"Boy does that thing have ridiculous strength!" Kung Lao said feeling wobbly.

"Its speed is no joke either, but we won't defeat it by just looking at it," Scorpion dashed past Kung Lao at top speed. He reached down grabbing hold of his rope spear spinning it around. As Scorpion got in close he focused on coming up with the right attack, "This thing must have a weakness."

Just as he got ready to strike its head spun around shooting lasers from its eyes. One of the blasts connected with Scorpion's chest knocking him to the ground. Ironman shot blasts from his palms having them knocked away. Liu Kang shot off a fire blast which was also knocked away, "Uctogram must destroy all LIFEFORMS!"

Hoping to catch it off guard Kung Lao removed his hat throwing it out like a boomerang. Uctogram calculated and caught the hat out of mid air. With a finger it spun the hat around launching it into the chest of Ironman. The attack put Ironman through a bus stop. He slowly got back on his feet tossing the hat to Kung Lao. Ironman blasted forward wrapping his arms around and tackling Uctogram to the ground. He continuously punched at its face, but saw no evidence of any real damage being done.

With immense quickness the robot removed Ironman off it, kicking him upward! Ironman stopped after passing several feet. He hovered in place thinking about what he'd do next. Scorpion disappeared reappearing behind Uctogram, using his hell fire. The flames surrounded its body, but much like everything else had no effect.

"Damn this thing! What is it going to take to bring it down?!" Kung Lao muttered placing his hat back on his head. The flames summoned by Scorpion soon died down, and in that instant Liu Kang leaped forward performing a bicycle kick. Uctogram remained in place not budging even the slightest. After completing the failed attempt, Liu jumped back giving himself space.

Ermac knew hand to hand combat against something so physically powerful was out of the question. Because of that he stuck to using objects around him as an advantage. He lifted a truck that Uctogram destroyed almost immediately. The vehicle was blown to pieces due to a blast from the android's mouth. Scorpion slashed at its back from behind, but his blade was unable to even leave a single scratch.

"Who the hell created this thing?!" Tony asked himself. Its armor rivaled even his own, and as of the moment he had no answer to how they were supposed to go about destroying it.

With a boast of speed it grabbed hold of both Liu Kang and Kung Lao in less than .0032 seconds. It flew them upward throwing both Shalion monks into Ironman. They tumbled over the pavement a few times before coming to a stop.

"This thing is making us look like fools!" Scorpion said tightening his fists. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became. Ironman extended an arm out in front of him, slowly pushing up. Liu Kang and Kung Lao were also slow to get up.

But then from out of nowhere civilians began screaming. All of them looked around trying to figure out why, but couldn't. The screams seemed to be coming from everywhere. Scorpion finally looked to the sky as his eyes widened, "Come quick! We've got trouble!" All of them ran over to the side of Scorpion looking upward, "They couldn't have picked a worse time!"

"There must be hundreds of them! Do you think its…" Kung Lao stopped in mid sentence watching as creatures of different types began emerging from the portals.

"Yes it's definitely the work of Pythena, if that's what you were going to ask," Ironman replied, quickly patching into his communication system. He informed Nick Fury and the shield members of what was taking place. "As far as we can tell the portals have only began appearing here in the city. Keep your eyes open on the news. Let me know if they start materializing elsewhere."

"I'll keep you posted. In the meantime I'll work on sending Black Widow and everyone else your way." Fury replied.

Through the eyes of Uctogram Victor Von Doom, Rhino and Electro were able to see everything, "Get Uctogram out of there immediately! And make it fast!" Doom demanded grabbing hold of Electro's arm.

"Ok ok, I'm on it." Electro complained pulling his arm away from Doom.

None of the three were sure of what was going on, and didn't like the looks of things. Electro punched in the codes necessary, and in a matter of seconds Uctogram was on its way back to them. Ironman and the others watched the android retreat, but didn't follow.

"Are we just going to let that thing get away?" Kung asked taking a step forward.

Liu Kang placed a hand over his shoulder, "Don't tell me you've forgotten why we came here in the first. Those things entering the earth's atmosphere are here to destroy and conquer. And if they are to accomplish that, our world will be next."

**XXX**

Red Arrow positioned the small bag higher up on his back as he lumbered through the damp ground of the cave. The mission would have been too complicated for him alone. Thankfully he was able to get in contact with Red Robin. They were going after someone or something they were unfamiliar with. Roy and Tim stayed sharp keeping their eyes open for anything. Criminals who were unfamiliar with them always seemed to under estimate them. Both saw that as a huge advantage on their part. As they got in close they spotted someone covered in a red and yellow outfit from head to toe, "I think I've encountered this individual before. But his name leaves me at the moment." Red Robin informed.

"That's nice! If that is true what should I be watching for?" Red Arrow whispered.

Before Red Robin was able to answer, the person in front of them fired off a shockwave/blast! Both flipped in opposite directions dodging the attack, "You with the cape…what's your name? You look sort of familiar?" The masked person inquired.

"You first." Red Robin replied

The individual put a hand to his chest as he laughed, "You're trying to ask me questions, haha now that's funny. The name is Shocker, and I think the two of you are in a place you shouldn't be." Red Arrow and RR watched as more men joined his side from the dark halls behind him. Some of them carried flashlights while others carried automatics.

"I think now would be a good time for you to brief me in on the details of the mission you left out." Red Arrow said moving closer to RR.

"Now isn't a good time." He mumbled pulling out his staff.

The group of men aimed their weapons at the two heroes. Neither Roy nor Tim flinched, feeling more than confident. Red Robin's grip tightened over his staff after realizing a certain someone emerging from the left hall, "Killer Croc! What in the world is he doing in here?!"

Killer Croc quickly recognized Red Robin as one of Batman's allies, "Isn't this a special day! We've almost completed our task, and I get to kill one of Batman's sidekicks," Killer Croc rubbed his hands together dashing out toward them.

Finding the situation not to be in their favor, Red Arrow shot an explosive arrow at the ceiling. Rocks rained down creating a wall between Croc and them. More rocks fell from above as they dodged. Red Robin split a rock in half using his staff. Everything was fine until one of the rocks hit Red Robin over the back of his head knocking him out.

Red Arrow scooped him up and bolted in the direction of the exit. He ran until he couldn't hear the clatter coming from the heart of the cave. Roy set RR down against one of the walls outside the cave and gently tapped his face until he came to. "Speedy?" Red Robin looked around. "What happened?" _This was bad_ Roy thought as his teeth gritted.

"Speedy?" Red Robin began moving. Roy put a hand out in front of him keeping Tim from moving too much. "What's going on? My head's throbbing." RR told.

"You have a concussion," Roy decided to put it bluntly. "Only grade two, but you'll probably lose consciousness off and on and you have amnesia-"

"Oh…" Red Robin said softly and went limp.

"-and my name is Red Arrow." Roy sighed and started to pick him up just as he heard a voice through his ear piece, "Red Arrow here, what sup?"

"It's Ollie! I've been trying to get a hold of you. I hate to say it bud, but it looks like that planned invasion Batman spoke of has begun! Are you anywhere near a T.V.?"

Roy's heart dropped being caught completely off guard. He couldn't think of a time that could be more random, for the attack to take place, "Red Arrow are you still with me, please reply." Green Arrow said, "Yeah I'm here," Roy replied smugly, "How long has it been?"

"It began a couple minutes ago, and according to what I'm hearing from the radio these portals are forming all throughout the globe!"

"Portals?! What in the world are you talking about?!"

"That's right Roy; these creatures are entering our world through some type of galactic gateway. I haven't heard much since the story broke, but they seem to be appearing in all major countries in the world!"

A long moment of silence followed. Red Arrow tried to come up with the right words to say what he wanted but found himself becoming slightly overwhelmed, "I'm currently with Red Robin, but he got injured during our retreat on a mission," Roy paused for another few seconds. "How are we supposed to fight against that many of them?" He finally asked.

"I don't know the answer to that, but it's going to take the efforts of everyone if we're to have a chance. That includes not just the militaries of the world, but civilians alike. If you give me your position I can come and get you both. After that I'll get in contact with Batman. If there's someone with a plan it's him."

Shocker used the small piece in his ear to contact Jonathan Crane informing him of what happened, "I don't believe either the bird boy or the other wielding the arrows had any clue what we were up to."

"You better be damn certain! No one outside of our organization should know a thing. See to it they die, if they haven't already escaped!"

**XXX**

A black limousine pulled up behind a café coming to a complete stop. Bruce Wayne stepped out from the back door. He wore a black tuxedo, a pair of shades along with a black hat, "You can return in an hour. I should be no longer than that. I'll contact you beforehand if anything changes." Bruce informed walking up to the driver's window.

With a quick nod the driver took off leaving him behind. He slowly made his way toward the back door which was being guarded by two men. One of them uncovered a hand gun pointing it directly at him, "Loose the hat and shades."

He did as he was told removing the two items, "Is that him?"

"What are you stupid?! Of course that's Bruce Wayne," The other replied. He then looked away from the other standing guard, "Talia awaits you inside Mister Wayne." Both moved away from the entrance allowing him to enter. They closed the doors after his entry. All windows throughout the room were covered by curtains. It was dark throughout, but the light from the candles positioned on the walls was more than enough to see around.

"Thanks for coming Bruce…not to mention on time."

"Talia," He said spotting her in the middle of the room. Bruce pulled out a chair taking a seat across from her, "What is it you want? I know you didn't randomly come to Gotham to just the guards outside really necessary?"

She placed her elbows over the tabletop resting her chin into the palm of her hands, "Must you always complain about everything? Try and relax for a change, " She opened a bottle of champagne pouring them both a glass. In that moment his cell phone began ringing. He checked the caller ID realizing it was D Grayson. Before he could answer, Talia reached over grabbing hold of his phone and turning it off, "You're on my time now," She placed the phone into her pocket, "you can have it back once we're done here."

**To Be Continued**


	82. Engaging the Enemies

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 82: Engaging the Enemies**

A right hook to the head knocked him off balance. He shook it off following up with a move of his own, leg dropping Sonya to the mat. Jonny Cage quickly flipped up thinking of what to do next. So far it had been evenly matched between them, but he was looking for a way to shift things in his favor. He took a few steps back, allowing her to stand, "You're looking a little under the weather. Would you like a break?"

She scurried at him throwing out a combination of kicks and punches, some of which were blocked and others she connected on. He grabbed hold of her ankle as she performed a roundhouse kick, tripping her up with his left leg. She tumbled to the ground immediately flipping back onto her feet. Both engaged in close combat, getting their share of hits in on each other. She spun around connecting with a kick to his jaw, and in the process he lost his shades. Johnny reached down grabbing hold of them, jumping out of the way of Sonya's fist. Comfortable with the space between them, he placed the shades back over his eyes.

With his fists held tightly together, Johnny threw out a couple green bolts connecting with Sonya's shoulder. On impact she lost balance falling over. The moment she jumped back on her feet, the door swung open, "I need for the two of you to follow me right away! We've got an emergency on our hands." Black Widow spoke exiting. Because of how fast she took off, they were unable to get the details of what was transpiring.

They followed her down the hall, knowing it was something very important just by the way she walked with much urgency. Her body posture was equally as tense. She led them to an armory room on the main floor. Everyone was present except for a few missing members. Sonya was especially surprised not to see Liu Kang or Kung Lao, figuring the others ran off somewhere doing their own thing. Natasha held a small remote, clicking and turning on a T.V. "I come to you all with distressing news! As you can see behind me, more and more of these portals are forming as more of those creatures are emerging from them!"

Sareena put a hand to her mouth, stunned by the visuals. Wolverine crossed his arms keeping his eyes on the news anchor just as everyone else, "We've received word these creatures are appearing not just here in town, but through all of the U.S." The news anchor paused for a moment, "I've just received confirmation these things are appearing everywhere! All throughout the wor…" The last thing heard were screams as they lost connection.

Johnny Cage gulped taking a few steps back leaning against a wall. Black Widow quickly switched the channel to another news station, "As you can see close to one hundred yards from my position, these unknown beasts are generating destruction," Kitana watched the massive creatures destroy buildings and chase after civilians, "It is not yet known where these things are originating from or how the millia…wait! Ruuuuunnnnnn!" Blood spatter covered the screen as the signal went out yet again!

With the click of a button, Natasha this time turned off the T.V. looking around at everyone, "As you can all see, the time has finally come. It was because of this foreseen destruction that you're even here. We can't afford to waste any more time, we must get going."

"That's all nice when said…but," Johnny stepped forward at lost for words, "How are we supposed to fight against those things? We all heard what they said about them being all over the world! Can you tell me how our little group is supposed to defend against them all?!"

The doubt in his voice was evident, "No need to raise your voice. I don't recall ever saying we'd be fighting this invasion alone," Natasha looked over her shoulder directly at Cage, "The entire world will be fighting for its survival."

"What about Liu Kang and Kung Lao? I don't see either of them around." Kitana asked.

"You shouldn't concern yourselves with either; they're already on the battlefield beside Ironman and the two ninjas. As for Captain America and Subzero, they got a head start on us when the news first broke." Widow informed. Kitana knew straight away the ninjas she referred to were Ermac and Scorpion. Through an intercom Black Widow called up several shield members, demanding they report to her location. All of them arrived in the following minute beside Nick Fury, "I just got off the phone with some of our guys in D.C.; they don't like the look of things one bit." Fury emphasized.

Both he and Widow discussed a few things off to the side in private. Following that the shield members boarded the surrounding aircrafts within the room. Together Jax and sonya positioned themselves in front of Natasha and Nick Fury, "What will you have us do?" Jax posed.

"The five of you will be riding with me alongside a couple shield members. Originally we were going to group with Ironman and the rest of your friends, but there's been a change in plans. Splitting up is our best option if we plan to have an impact. We'll be in constant communication with your friends however."

"Let's get going. We're wasting time standing here talking." Jax said.

Natasha nodded, leading them to an aircraft situated in a far corner of the room. Jax got the attention of everyone, notifying them of the decision. All buckled up once inside the vehicle. Two shield members sat inside the cockpit starting the aircraft. Nick Fury stood in front of a control panel, punching in a set of codes that as a result opened the large roof, "Hang on tight. Take off can sometimes be a little bit bumpy."

In total twelve battle jets took off from the armory, "Good luck." Fury whispered. He made his way back to the control room, settling in with the shield personnel that stayed behind. They were all ready to coordinate their groups on the frontline to victory.

**XXX**

Matt stood in the kitchen flipping two things of eggs placing them into a plate next to two strips of bacon. He pretended not to hear her sneaking up from behind, "How's my lover doing?" Helena asked wrapping her arms around him. She pulled herself in closer kissing at his lower neck, "I was actually in the middle of making you breakfast." He replied.

"I can see that," She gave him another kiss rubbing her cheek against his, "And you've done a marvelous job."

He turned around facing her, joining in a passionate kiss. It was short lived as he pushed her away, "Did you just hear that?" Matt asked, looking in all directions. It was difficult for him to pinpoint where the sounds were coming from, as they seemed to be echoing from various directions, "I think you might be going paranoid, I don't hear a thing." She moved in close placing her hands over his chest.

The sound of screams and explosions were evident! "I need for you to stay here," He was silent for a second trying to come up with an excuse, "I have a surprise for you, but it'll take a few minutes before it's ready," He reached into the toaster placing the bread into the plate leading her to the kitchen table and pulling out a chair.

"Enjoy your breakfast, I'll return soon." He traveled down the hall making certain she wasn't following. He entered into a back room, closing and locking the door. He quickly slipped out of the robe suiting up into his patrol attire. There was no doubt Daredevil was a hero of the shadows, but he knew exceptions had to be made in certain circumstances. After fully suiting up he used a back door to exit the premises, swiftly making his way to the rooftops.

He could hear the screams clearly, but knew they were coming from a great distance away. With a simple jump he used the grappler inside his staff to help him travel from building to building at a much quicker pace. It wasn't long before he reached the city, and what he was able to make out through his radar vision was unlike anything he had ever encountered, "What in the!" Is all that came out.

**XXX**

Scorpion threw out his rope spear wrapping it around a young boy. He pulled back with force getting the child out of harm's way as ruble from the building fell over the sidewalk, "Get as far away from here as you can!" The boy was frightened, and did nothing but run. Ironman was thrown into the side of a school bus. He battled against a creature resembling an octopus, but it was much more effective on land. Ironman pulled himself out of the bus aiming his palms and firing off a couple blasts at the creature.

Liu Kang jumped over Kung Lao bicycle kicking an enemy to the ground. Unlike some of the others, it had similarities to humans, standing over seven feet tall. Most of its body was covered in silver armor, and it carried a long blade in its left hand, "You tough human, but you ain't nothing tah me," It slowly rose to its feet.

"So you can talk? Wow…I must say I wasn't expecting that." Liu replied performing a fire blast. The attack knocked the enemy off balance, but because of its armor the attempt did very little damage, "You foolish kung fu fighta, I is goanna put yah through da street!"

Liu quickly executed a flying kick putting his opponent through a brick wall, "That's the end of that," Liu spoke rubbing his hands together. His eye brow rose seeing the creature ascend, "You're more durable than I anticipated." Liu got in a fighting stance ready to continue.

One of them standing over twelve feet tall lifted a parked taxi tossing it at Scorpion. He teleported and re appeared behind the creature. The ninja specter grabbed hold of his sword slicing at its left leg. Kung Lao looked to the sky grinning at the sight of air support. Jets and helicopters filled the skies shooting and firing off at the creatures!

Ironman also took a quick look realizing it was the air force. A familiar voice spoke through his ear piece, "Tony its Jim. Where are you?" Ironman was knocked to the turf by a light post, pulled from the ground. The 20' lizard like creature wrapped its tail around his neck, "The President wishes to meet with you."

Ironman used a blast from his chest separating himself from the overgrown lizard, "I'm kind of in the middle of something Rhodes. Right now isn't a good time." He blasted into the air hovering over and firing off another round of blasts at the creature, "Would you like for me to come and assist you?" Jim Rhodes asked.

Ironman dodged a stream of acid spat from another creature behind him, using his boosters to increase his altitude, "It'd be best if you took your service elsewhere. If you've been paying any attention you'd know they're turning up everywhere. As of the moment I've got more than enough help," Ironman glanced at the jets through the sky and then down at Liu Kang and the others, "There are plenty of locations that'll need your help. My squad and I have things under control here. Ironman out!"

In a blast of speed Ironman traveled downward with his eyes set on a two headed beast chasing after civilians. Ermac ran in the opposite direction to something resembling a dragon, breathing fire from its mouth. With the use of TK he ripped a door from a parked pickup truck. He swung it around smacking the creature across the face. A couple miles away through the air, Captain America unbuckled from his seat patting the pilot over the shoulder, "It looks like there's a lot of activity taking place down there. You guys can serve as air support while Subzero and I travel on foot."

Understanding the situation, Subzero also unbuckled, being handed a bag pack, "What's the point to this?" Subzero asked.

"It's a parachute. You and the captain are goanna make a jump for it. With all the crazy activity taking place down below it wouldn't be a good idea for us to land." Subzero nodded, putting his arms through the straps. He then buckled another set of attachments over his chest for better support. Cap moved next to his side doing the same. Cap then led Subzero to one of the aircraft's side exits, sliding the door halfway open, "I'll keep constant communication with you guys from down below." He directed to the members of shield.

Captain America immediately dove, with Subzero following close behind. During his missions with the Lin Kuei parachutes weren't normally used, but Subzero was still aware of how to accurately use one. Both had a great view of the chaos taking place down below, as they descended. They released their parachutes simultaneously to each other, safely touching down over two hundred yards from the focal area of activity.

"Let's move in, we can't waste any time!" Cap shouted holding his shield out in front of him.

Subzero wasn't particularly confident with their chance of defeating the beasts with just the two of them, "Any chance we'll receive backup?"

"Count on it." Cap replied.

**To Be Continued**


	83. War

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 83: War**

Shocker returned to the main facility with Killer Croc at his side entering Professor Crane's office. They saw no sign of him exited out, heading down the passageway, "He's probably working in one of his facilities." Shocker implied. They walked down the hall making a few turns, entering one of Scarecrow's labs. A lot of men worked on different things including Scarecrow in a far corner of the room. Killer Croc and Shocker caught a glimpse of Crane mixing three sets of chemicals. They made their way toward him, "We got everything setup in the cave as you wanted boss. Other than us running into one of Batman's brats, everything went as planned." Croc informed.

Scarecrow had his back to them, stirring the three chemicals in a large beaker. He watched bubbles aggressively form and rise. With full awareness he quickly moved from the table as the beaker exploded into pieces, "Guess its back to the drawing board with that," Scarecrow dusted himself off, turning and facing them. Croc stepped off to side, putting some space between him and Shocker, "You were saying?"

"Scarecrow come check this out!" One of his men entered through the front entrance, "There is something you need to see!" Crane followed the individual out of the lab wit Shocker and Croc not too far behind. They stopped in front of a TV. The first thing Scarecrow noticed was the words Breaking News in the bottom right corner.

"The invasion began just a short time ago, and no one seems sure of where these things are coming from. There's been speculation this is connected to the recent disappearances of heroes, but nothing is confirmed as of the moment. Off duty police officers are being called in to help with the situation, with the militaries of our nation preparing for battle."

Scarecrow was at lost for words, along with everyone else standing around the TV. He wondered if the attacks might jeopardize or alter their organization negatively. They remained soundless keeping their eyes on screen, slowly taking in the information. Elsewhere Captain America and Subzero passed over a railroad track steadily making their way down a hill into the city.

Subzero felt his heart racing as his anticipation for battle rose. In almost all directions were screams and explosions. A group of children bypassed the two, heading in the opposite direction, "Just a little further, the core of it seems to be taking place just ahead." Cap held his shield in one hand and a gun in the other.

Subzero picked up speed freezing the legs of a four headed beast. It spat mud like substance from its mouth, and from the substance emerged smaller creatures, "Disgusting!"" Subzero uttered freezing as many of them as he could. Cap looked to the sky spotting several jets circling the area and firing down on the creatures. Not long after tanks began surrounding the city, surfacing from the hills and others a bridge.

"Our backup is arriving just in time." Cap spoke shooting at a creature running straight at him. It tumbled to the ground roaring. With the use of his shield Cap smashed its head into the pavement finishing the job. Subzero created an ice blade slicing into the creature frozen to the ground. Its tail swung around knocking him over. While down he looked all around realizing just how many of them there were.

"This is going to be a long day." He pushed off the ground freezing the creature in front of him solid. Captain America shattered it into pieces using his shield. More police vehicles filled the area with swat teams stepping out of them. They carried laser guns, machine guns, missile launchers etc. Cap ran toward the police force, "Subzero, follow me!" He shouted over all the commotion. The grand master followed him step for step.

Cap searched around speaking to several officers in search for the commanding officer. One of them directed him to the one overseeing the operation, "It's a pleasure to be working at your side captain. I've heard so many stories about you, dating back to World war two," The chief officer shook hands with Cap. From the corner of his eye he noticed Subzero, "Who's this? I don't recall him being a part of that Avenger squad you've been associated with?"

"That doesn't matter, what's important is that he's on our side. The reason I wanted to speak with you was to try and get a head count of how many men you've got out in this area."

"It's hard to say Captain. As I'm sure you're aware, these things are appearing all over. The commissioner of police has spread us throughout the city," The officer glanced into the sky, "Luckily the army and air force are getting involved. We don't have nearly enough men and weaponry to fight these things."

Subzero watched as a creature's tail wrapped around the neck of an officer lifting him up high. As he tried to reach for his weapon, the tail snapped the officer's neck with his arms dropping down to his sides. With clinched fists Subzero ran out toward it but was taken in the air. He looked up to see large talons dug into his shoulders, "What is this thing," He looked up further getting a better view of it, "Looks like a cross between a bird and dragon."

Because of his position and the strength throughout the legs and talons of the beast, freeing himself seemed difficult. From out of nowhere a shield smacked it over its head, losing hold of Subzero falling downward. The grandmaster landed a top a police vehicle putting a massive dent in it. He felt sore in his lower extremities, but was able to move around flipping off the vehicle, "Nice talking officer, but we've got a battle on our hands."

Cap darted passed the chief officer going after his shield. Subzero beat him to it, "Looks like I owe you one," Subzero tossed the shield to Cap. A creature lifted two swat members smashing them together, and throwing them into a nearby gas pump, "You go ahead, I'll catch up." Cap told reloading his weapon.

A snake with the length of five hundred feet wrapped around six officers, suffocating them before Subzero could get there. Its coating was of bright silver sparkling with shiny orange stripes. It hissed as Subzero came within a foot of it. Captain America shot several rounds, with the bullets just bouncing off its skin.

Subzero began charging up a snowball. The snake unwrapped itself from the officers throwing its head forward knocking Subzero to the ground. Cap stepped forward launching his shield at its head having it bounce off as the bullets, "What is this thing made of!" Cap tightened his fists.

Conscious of the situation, Subzero quickly jumped up flipping backwards before the beast could follow up with something else. Positioning himself next to Captain America he began charging up another ice blast, "You better hurry, that thing is getting ready to attack again." Cap spoke getting into a defensive stance.

The snake hissed loud opening its mouth. In that moment its head was blown off! Subzero and Cap scurried away, avoiding contact with its blood and guts. Both noticed a tank approaching which Captain America gave a thumbs up. With all that was taking place around them, there was no time to celebrate. They separated from each other going after different enemies.

**XXX**

Green Arrow followed by Red Robin and Red Arrow entered one of the Justice League's backup facilities, being greeted by Wildcat. Tim removed the mask from his face taking a seat in one of the chairs. His headache was beginning to pass, hoping it would be sooner rather than later, "It wouldn't make sense to ask if you're aware what's taken place in the last hour. I mean who doesn't. Any way I've had no luck reaching Batman." Wildcat informed.

"I tried reaching him on our way here, but had no luck. The world is at war and he's nowhere to be found, that's got to be a first." Green Arrow replied.

Tim shook his head leaning forward, "There is also the possibility he's in battle as we speak. He might be too busy to reply. I think we should worry less about Batman, and more about coming up with a strategy," Tim leaned back placing a hand over his head, "Whatever we decide to do it needs to happen fast. Sitting around here isn't going to help us or anyone else."

Roy walked across the room adding more explosive arrows to his stash from the rack, "I say we do like everyone else. Once we're out on the battlefield we can start scheming, while we sit here chatting men and women are putting their lives on the line. If one of you wants to stay here and coordinate the rest of us on the front line, that is an idea as well."

Wildcat looked away from the group taking a seat in front of a computer. He logged in; getting a live stream of what was taking place all over the world. Ollie situated himself behind Wildcat's chair taking a look, "Where in particular is that taking place?" On screen were people running over one another trying to find someplace safe. Flames filled the area from explosions!

"Singapore. But it's no different everywhere else," Wildcat opened a couple more windows, displaying a live feed of North Carolina, Australia, China, and Iceland; all experiencing similar activity.

Within New York Ironman continued to battle against the beasts with Liu Kang and everyone else. Scorpion's spear cut into the throat of an enemy, and with his upper body strength he pulled it toward him, slicing at its face with his sword. Ermac caught a car out of mid air headed for a man ducking for cover. A 6'0" three headed dog beast knocked him to the ground, biting at his leg. With Ermac's ankle in its mouth the mutated pup spun the ninja around throwing him into the air. He ended up in the middle of the street slowly standing.

Kung Lao and Liu Kang fought back to back watching each other's blind side. Liu performed a flying kick on a raptor like creature. Anticipating his move, its tongue stretched out wrapping around his leg spinning him around. After picking up momentum it released him into Kung Lao knocking both Shaolin monks to the ground. Ironman hovered over thirty feet surveying the area. With so many of them, it made it difficult for him to choose. Watching as one of them jumped a top a tank, he blasted in that direction tackling it into a supermarket!

Because of the chaotic circumstance there was no one around, including management, "Looks like we've got the whole place to ourselves bud." Ironman spoke slowly standing.

The creature stretched its arm grabbing hold of his armored face, throwing him into a supply of vegetables. Back on his feet, Ironman blasted forward taking them both through a wall out into the middle of the street, "Smile for the camera." Ironman shot a blast from the palm of his hand blowing its face off. He was then taken to the ground by another of them.

**Worlds away**

Pythena watched everything unfold from several screens, each displaying different locations. Behind her stood Prince Goro, Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn tuned in. She could hardly stop smiling because of her excitement, "Things are going even better than I pictured. The humans will fight, but they'll eventually grow weak. And when that happens, the earth will be mine to rule."

She peeked over her shoulder looking directly at Shang Tsung, "Could you be a darling and go scour all cell blocks and make sure all screens are turned on. I want those heroes to see the destruction of the world they so desperately tried to protect."

"Yes madam, I'll see to that."

Shang Tsung exited making his way down the hall. His heart raced as a smile crept on his face, wondering if he'd finally win. The earth realm defenders defeated him a couple times in the past, but he was getting a feeling the outcome would turn out different this time around.

**To Be Continued**


	84. Additional Help

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 84: Additional Help**

Shang Tsung entered the central prison block, starting up all TV's. Each screen defaulted to separate frequencies, set to air live footage of different locations throughout earth. Pythena remained in her office hyped over what took place thus far, "The humans will eventually tire, their weapons aren't nearly enough to win them this battle."

Prince Goro and Shao Kahn continued to watch from behind, having no comments. They were just about as confident as her, but wanted to keep quiet until victory was official. With the use of her magic she went back and forth from one location to another loving what she saw no matter which location she switched to.

"If the two of you could excuse me, I'll be back in a short while." Goro headed for the exit with neither Pythena nor Kahn paying him any attention. The moment he stepped into the hall he came across Baraka, "How're things looking with the raid, and how soon do you think it'll be over? I hope Pythena is more than just talk."

"You need not worry Baraka; it is basically as she said. This might sound crazy, but the test run alone might be more than enough to get the job done. As you know, humans are feisty and will fight until defeat. I expect the battle to prolong for some time before ending."

Since she had first come to them, Baraka was never a huge fan of Pythena still wasn't. Even so, he had respect for what she accomplished since coming onto the scene. Baraka had nothing else to say, moving past Goro heading down the hall. He took a few turns before crossing paths with Reptile, "Now is our best opportunity to try and locate the orb. I doubt she's got it hidden away in her office…that'd be too predictable." Reptile said.

"I couldn't agree more, but I don't know where we'd begin looking. This fortress of hers is so large, it makes finding something that small almost impossible. I might have a few ideas where we could start, but even so, they're only guesses."

Reptile put a hand to his chin pacing back and forth, "We need to somehow get her to tell us where it is indirectly. Quan Chi tells me Lord Shinnok is growing impatient with all the waiting. Standing around talking won't help, let's split and perform our own individual searches. I'll check back with you in another hour."

"Sounds good to me, see you then."

They journeyed down separate hallways, in hopes of locating the massive power source. The prisoners within the cell blocks had their eyes glued to the screens, witnessing what transpired on earth. With all the destruction and explosions, Thor tightened his fists feeling rage build within. He and everyone else felt powerless and hopeless only being able to watch the train of events unfold before their eyes.

Starfire attempted to pull at the prison bars only to be electrified and tossed backwards. Shang Tsung noticed the action on his way out smiling, "Have you not yet learned it is impossible to escape your cage? Each and everyone have been specially designed to keep each of you locked up. Now is the time for you all too sit back and watch as your world is obliterated!" Shang Tsung exited with another laugh.

Wonder Girl punched at the back wall to her cell, watching several buildings go up in flames. She so desperately wanted to escape and help, but through the time they'd been locked up she and many others tried several ways to try and get free but nothing worked. Shang Tsung returned to Pythena's office with a large grin on his face, "How are our prisoners doing?" She asked without facing him.

"The show being put on will be more than enough to drain whatever hope they have left. I look forward to killing them all once this is over." Shang Tsung rubbed his hands together.

**Worlds away**

Sitting next to a window, Wolverine took a look at what was taking place down below. He shook his head at the amount of chaos and destruction taking place, "This is war…I shouldn't expect anything less." He hoped things wouldn't progress to such levels, but now that it did, they had no choice but to deal with it. Jax unbuckled from his seat conversing with one of the shield members, supplying he and Sonya with weapons. Both were given loads of ammunition with two weapons of their choice, along with a laser gun with the capacity to shoot five lasers at once.

"I'd say we're just about ready to go," Jax fully loaded both weapons, using a strap to carry the laser gun on his back. He made his way over to Johnny Cage and Wolverine, "Certainly you don't plan on going onto the battlefield empty handed. You should select your weapons now before we land, which won't be long."

Wolverine sat back grinning, "Guns aren't my style bub, I'll fight against the enemy the only way I know how. If we win this war is yet to be seen, but what I do know is I'll fight to the end no matter how hopeless it may seem. We must remember they disposed of the most powerful beings on the planet. There is no point to ruling if you don't have people to rule, which is why we're most likely still here."

Sareena felt the same way as Wolverine, electing not to carry a weapon. Johnny Cage accepted a single laser rifle, wrapping it around his left shoulder. He wasn't much of a gun person himself, so rejected the other weapons offered to him, "Prepare for landing everyone, I'll drop you a little over one hundred yards from the battle zone." The pilot informed.

All of them got ready as the aircraft descended into an open field. It wasn't long before they touched down and when that happened, everyone stepped off the aircraft except for the pilot and co pilot. Black Widow led the way, armed with various weapons and a couple hand guns. After the group was a few feet away, the aircraft took off into the sky, "Looks like we're on our own now, just the way I like it." Wolverine emphasized walking ahead.

Everyone followed close behind, entering onto a main street. They had a lot of ground to cover before reaching the main battleground, picking up speed. Elsewhere Scorpion was grabbed from behind and thrown into the air colliding with Ironman. Both he and Ironman plummeted onto the top of a car with Ironman rolling over into the street.

Scorpion jumped off the vehicle chucking his rope spear and draping it around an enemy's neck. He pulled back with all his strength, but had a difficult time getting it to budge. Instead he found himself being pulled the other way, "Impossible! How does it possess such strength" Scorpion uttered trying to maintain stability. With a twirl of its head Scorpion was sent soaring through the air loosing hold of the rope. He smashed through the front window of a store of mainly filled with electronics.

All around him were people stealing TV's, headphones, stereo systems etc. There was no one around to stop them, with the store owners and employees' likely hiding out since the invasion began. Alerting the police wouldn't do any good; as with the rest of law enforcement there was a more serious matter taking place. Scorpion rose shaking off the cobwebs exiting the building through the front entrance. Across the street were another group of civilians carrying stones, using them to smash through a locked market. Scorpion recovered the rope spear from the middle of the street where it lied. The enemy he had been engaged with was nowhere in sight. Ironman dodged a car thrown at him, watching it collide with another vehicle, "Looks like it could use some company." Ironman flew toward one of them in particular. He hovered in the air touching down in of it. This one had had a total of seven eyes, having a similar structure to a gorilla except three times the size.

It stood upward on its two back legs, roaring while pounding at its chest, "So now we have an ape wannabe, great!" Ironman fired a blast from his chest knocking the enemy in the opposite direction. It grabbed onto a light post through mid air, climbing upward. Ironman blasted upward tackling the creature into the street, cracking the light post in half. While on top of it, he continuously punched at its face. From out of nowhere it grabbed hold of his fists kicking him the opposite direction, "Nice strength, but let's see you dodge this." Ironman aimed his palms, firing off a couple blasts. The Gorilla look alike took all blasts head on falling back.

Liu Kang performed a flying kick knocking over two of them. He moved out of the way of bullets fired by approaching army soldiers. Tanks of all types and sizes surrounded much of the area, while other soldiers traveled on foot. Liu Kang also caught a glimpse of several swat teams throughout the area. Liu was knocked to the ground from behind, using his hands to quickly flip back up.

"How many different types of these things are there? They seem to be coming in all shapes and colors." The beast before him stood on four legs having a tail with the length of four feet. The horse like creature stomped at the ground, charging Liu Kang without warning! He flipped out of the way shooting a fire blast. The flame ball did little to hurt it.

"So you've got decent durability, this should make things interesting. What I want to know is how many different species there are of these things, and where Pythena gathered them from." Liu exclaimed performing another fire blast. The attack stunned the four legged adversary, but because of its upper body strength failed to bring it down, "Winning this war is going to be a lot tougher than I originally thought, but I know somehow we'll pull it off."

Liu jumped into the air carrying out his signature bicycle kick. The four legged beast put him through the side of a wall throwing its head forward. From its backside a flying hat slashed across the back of its head, "Are you ok Liu Kang?" Kung Lao rushed over helping him to his feet.

"Yeah I'll be just fine, but some of these things are a force to be reckoned with. Luckily for us intelligence isn't one of their strong suits." Liu replied stepping away from his teammate going back on the attack. Kung Lao did the same, but against a separate enemy.

One of the beasts stood over forty feet tall, spitting a strange chemical from its mouth. The substance slowly ate away at whatever it came into contact with. With a plan in mind Ermac lifted a car using TK, launching it toward its head, "Iroman NOW!" He shouted.

Ironman happened to be nearby, having a great idea of what the ninja wanted. He immediately fired off a couple rounds of blasts exploding the vehicle in the face of the creature. It fell backwards onto the sidewalk motionless.

Another of them standing over eighteen feet raised a bus stop bench from the ground launching it toward Ermac. He used his TK to throw it off to the side. With another thought in mind he began tearing parts from a nearby vehicle, using the small parts to attack the enemy. Ironman touched down next to Ermac as a group of creatures began surrounding them both, "This should be fun." Ironman spoke with confidence, aiming in two directions, "Let's see who should go first.

The creatures were all taken down in an instant by several rounds of bullets and two missiles, without Ermac or Ironman doing a thing. Both guessed it was likely the work of the army, until a man dressed in black and white approached. Over his chest was a large symbol of a skull. He wasn't dressed like the rest of the law enforcement, causing Ermac to become curious, "And you are?" Ermac asked walking toward him.

"Frank Castle…but I'd rather you call me the Punisher."

**To Be Continued**


	85. In Time

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 85: In Time**

Ermac was in no way familiar with the individual, but Ironman knew exactly who he was, "Good to see you in action again; the more help we can get, the better," Ironman reached out shaking hands with the Punisher who did the same. A tentacle of some sort wrapped around the throat of Ironman, pulling him off to the side before he was able to finish his train of thought. Both he and Ermac knew there was no time for talk, and went after separate enemies.

Punisher pulled a couple grenades off his person, winging them out in the vicinity of a flying enemy. The dinosaur like creature eluded his attack, coming for him at top speed. Frank jumped back unleashing an ak47 firing off instantly. The creature in particular was unable to take the punishment of the bullets coming from his weapon dropping down in the middle of the street. He continued to shoot making sure it would no longer be able to fight back.

Ironman fought hard freeing himself of the tentacles that were wrapped around his throat, blasting off into the sky to give him room to work with against the large opponent. While hovering in place he used one of his laser functions detaching three tentacles from the beast's body, with there being over twenty that remained, "Time to put an end to this," He opened the palm of his hand aiming at the enemy's head. Opening its mouth fully and discharging a massive laser blast knocking Ironman out of the air and onto a car below.

"Just when you think you've figured them out, they show something else," Ironman pushed off the vehicle stepping into the street. He loaded the beam in the middle of his chest, only to have his right ankle grabbed before he could do a thing. As he was swung around in mid air he realized he had yet again been caught in the grasp of a tentacle, "Damn these things." He tried to get a lock on its head but was unable to because of how fast he was being thrown around.

Kung Lao and Scorpion fought back to back leaping away from one another as a door to a truck was thrown at them like a Frisbee. The monster responsible stood at seven feet tall, wearing torn brown shorts, dark purple skin and three eyes. It went after Kung Lao, due to him being the closes to it. He used his hat as a projectile chucking it at the enemy. His fists clinched observing the enemy grab hold of it with zero effort, throwing it back at him.

"Stay away from using that hat of yours. Against enemies like this; attacks of such low caliber won't be very effective." Scorpion said.

"Thanks for the advice but I will do things the way I was trained to. I'm not changing my style or form for anyone," Kung Lao grabbed hold of his hat placing it over his head. He turned his attention back to the enemy watching Scorpion appear behind it using teleportation. The specter wrapped his rope spear around its neck throwing it to the ground and stabbing his sword into its heart. He then removed the blade and rope from the enemy using hellfire to burn its body and went looking for another opponent.

"Show off." Kung Lao whispered.

Liu Kang was engaged in a battle of his own taking the best of the coyote/wolf beast. It stood on two feet like humans, having a muscular frame standing over eight feet tall with a grayish brown coating with razor sharp teeth. While in close combat he managed to connect several strikes, questioning just how much damage he actually inflicted. The enemy didn't seem to fall back or show signs of being hurt. He flipped back out of the path of its claws, only slightly being cut over his chest.

"Combat speed isn't the strength of this thing, but it does have fast attacks. Aside from that and its overall strength I've got the edge."

Liu thought about how he could use the enemy's weakness to his advantage, seeing zoning as a possible solution. His concentration broke as the creature leaped into the air situating itself in front of him. It reached out grabbing hold of his neck and lifting him up high, tightening its grip, "Caught me off guard, but sorry," Liu put his hands together shooting off a fire blast and separating himself from the enemy, "I don't plan on dying today."

With the space he now had between himself and the enemy he continued to initiate more of his fire blasts keeping it from becoming a close combat fight between them. To the side of them the Punisher exterminated seven slithery squids that formed a circle around him. He had plenty of supplies and explosives at his disposal, but felt if the battle continued on the way it was going, then he'd soon run out.

**XXX**

The battling went on for several hours bringing up nightfall. Both Subzero and Captain America hid behind a tank. They spotted enemies from their position knowing they couldn't stay hidden for long; there was too much work to be done.

Subzero dashed forward from behind the tank freezing one of the heads of the two headed bird. Its wings flapped as he punched the head off its shoulders, spitting blood from its mouth that remained. With his hands out in front of him, he froze the rest of its body smashing it to pieces in a single punch. Steve looked to the night sky, hoping they'd somehow find a way to make it through the night. They had been fighting since noon nonstop and he was beginning to wonder how much longer they'd last without getting any rest. Tanks and other battle vehicles surrounded the area, blasting the enemies down.

"Subzero cover ME!" Cap shouted.

"No problem," Captain America dashed through the street with Subzero freezing several of the beasts that went after Cap. He made his way across the street, wrapping his arm around a lost girl lifting her to somewhere safe, "Get as far away from here as you can." He told with his hands over her shoulders. With a nod she did as he asked running down a dark alleyway, "I hope she makes it ok." He whispered to himself.

Subzero watched an enemy's chain wrap around the neck of a soldier tossing him into a group of police officers. All of them focused their attention on the particular subject firing off everything they had. The grand master helped as best he could by freezing the attacker solid and allowing them to finish the job. He looked out in the distance noticing a bull look alike approaching having a tongue of ten feet long hanging out of its mouth. It came at him in full stride, showing no sign of slowing down and before he was able to perform his next move its tongue enclosed around his left leg.

"Damn thing! Now what am I supposed to do."

The bull pulled back on its tongue taking Subzero to the ground. Using his right hand Subzero grabbed hold of the tongue freezing it halfway freeing himself. The tongue was shattered in half drawing blood. And then from out of nowhere a shield struck the beast over the head falling off balance and eventually to the ground. The grandmaster stood giving his thanks to Cap. He felt soreness throughout much of his body, but knew it was nothing he couldn't fight through, "I'm starting to wonder just how many of those things there are."

Cap ran passed a squad of soldiers holding his shield out in front of him. He smashed it into the side of a six foot rooster breathing flames from its mouth. Subzero created a blade of ice using the particles in the air, searching for another enemy to battle. A creature elevated a swat vehicle over its head tossing it onto a tank, "We need to put a stop to this…if only we knew the source of where they were originating." Cap spoke reloading his weapon.

Subzero loaded a snowball looking out to one of the enemies. The scaly beast dropped the civilian it had in its clutches facing the grandmaster. Captain America stepped into the fray chucking his shield at the enemy with much force. He noticed his attack did little to no damage, "At this point nothing will surprise me with these things!" Cap tightened his fists.

Captain America looked over his shoulder noticing someone drawing near from the rooftops. He fully turned trying to get a better look at who approached. It was hard for him to make out very many details because of the darkness, but he was sure that whoever it was dressed in almost all black with a white as a secondary color. As the individual got closer he was able to make out long white hair, "Could that be her?" He thought to himself.

His question was soon answered as they leaped from the building tops landing atop a vehicle in front of him, "Black Cat I presume?" Cap asked advancing toward the woman in costume. She stepped off the vehicle situating herself in front of him, "That is correct Captain," She was more than familiar with who he was. They hadn't encountered each other very much in the past, but he was someone she trusted, "Could you tell me what the hell is going on?! All day I've had my eyes glued to the tube witnessing the destruction of so many cities."

"We believe these attacks are the work of the ones responsible for eliminating the many heroes of this world. As of now we must fight, and hopefully get answers later."

"What proof do you have?"

"If you refer to the enemy in question, then my answer would be nothing; we don't have proof of anything yet. There's no doubt in my mind that it is the same personnel that destroyed what we knew as our friends and teammates. For the sake of them, we and everyone else must win this battle." Cap notified.

Black Cat leaned against the car listening to the activity taking place all around them. The gun fire and explosions stood out over everything else followed by cries of injured law enforcement coupled with random victims to the invaders, "What would you like me to do? I would love to help in any way I can." Both were pulled from their feet before he replied, losing his shield on the way up, "Killing you two will satisfy my THIRST!"

The enemy stretched his arms placing both Captain America and Black Cat over forty ft in the air. Unlike many of the other creatures around, this enemy in particular resembled humans except had rubbery type skin and eyes of silver wearing samurai type armor. Felicia and Steve struggled to free themselves grabbing at the separate hands that were tightly applied around their necks, "No no escaping my clutches is impossible; not much longer till you both pass out. Your deaths will follow shortly after!"

His grip around their throats increased smirking widely as he observed them both fading, "Haan…hang in thhth there Cat." Cap managed to say continuing to try and free himself. With each moment that passed they realized how pointless their attempts were, getting to the point of not fighting back, "Now that's good, I love a good sport who knows when he or she is defeated."

Black Cat's eyes closed as her arms dropped to her sides. Cap noticed from the corner of his eye, knowing that would soon be him if he didn't act quickly! He wondered where Subzero was, hoping he'd show up and free them from the enemy's grasp, "Why don't you be a good boy and pass out like the bitch!you're only goanna make this harder on yoursaaahhhh ahahhhhaaa!"

The enemy was electrified from something above, losing a handle on both Captain America and Black Cat. On his way down Cap noticed a vehicle hovering in place. His heart raced realizing BC was still unconscious and would be unable to protect herself from the fall, knowing he had no way of catching her. But then from out of nowhere something dove from the hovering aircraft with a large wingspan! Whatever it was grabbed hold of Black Cat in mid air smoothly touching down on the surface below.

Upon landing on his side, Cap felt a strike of pain travel through his body slowly standing and facing the one with Black Cat in their arms, "It's about time you showed, and your timing couldn't have been any better…Batman." He made his way toward the Dark Knight, "Perhaps we should perform CPR."

Her eyes slowly opened, looking back at both heroes, "What happened?" Batman slowly set her down, allowing for her to stand, "You're fine now, and that's all that matters." The caped crusader replied.

"Well look who it is."

All of them turned to see Subzero walking toward them, "I shouldn't ask where you've been, after all these things are everywhere. You coming from another battlefield?" The grand master asked.

"Not quite," Batman thought back to the proceeding earlier in the day that kept him in the dark on the invasion. When Talia wanted her way, it was hard to go against her wishes, "After we've finished here I'd like for us all to group with Ironman and the others and come up with a plan. Fighting these separate individual battles will only get so far."

Reaching down and recovering his shield cap nodded, "Couldn't agree more. Do you have something in mind?" Just as he got ready to answer the four of them were quickly surrounded by a group of creatures, "Any talk of that will have to wait, our play dates look hungry." Subzero inquired standing back to back with Batman while Captain America did the same with Black Cat.

"This ought to be fun." Black Cat declared with a grin.

**To Be Continued**


	86. Plan To Be Made

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 86: Plan To Be Made**

Subzero was the first of the four to take off toward an enemy leaping up and kicking into the beast. It tumbled to the ground, rolling a few times before catching itself. Subzero shot an ice ball but it dodged the attack sliding across the surface. The creature ran at him grabbing him by his head and slamming him onto the surface! The concrete crumbled upon Subzero's body making contact. It followed up by grabbing at his neck, continuously smashing his head over the rough surface. Extending his arms outward Subzero grabbed hold of the beast's freezing them to a point that gave him the advantage to kick it some distance in the opposite direction, standing to his feet afterward.

Without difficulty the creature eliminated the ice from its arms taking off toward the Grand Master. Throwing a punch at Subzero which was blocked, Subz countered with a knife hand to the neck. The enemy stepped back holding its neck and coughing. Subzero dashed over upper cutting it onto a car. He quickly jumped atop it himself, looking down at his foe. The enemy rose up still holding its neck, trying to punch Subzero with its other arm. Grabbing hold of its fist, Subzero twisted its arm throwing it back to the ground and freezing it solid! With a single punch through its chest he shattered its entire body all throughout the area.

He then made his way back over to the side of Batman. The Dark Knight uncovered two batarangs going on the attack. He dashed toward the enemy throwing both projectiles into its head and wasn't surprised by the lack of damage inflicted. Another of them charged from behind but its legs were frozen solid as Batman flipped upward and it tumbled to the ground, "Thanks Subzero I owe you one." Batman told facing the grand master.

"In times like these I don't think anyone should keep count of who owes who. I get the feeling we'd all lose track if we did so," With a quick nod Batman went back to fighting against another of the creatures. Captain America took off smashing his shield into the head of something resembling a bull but with a bright purple coat and dark silver eyes. Instead of it falling over it threw its head forward knocking Cap to the ground and running over him.

From the corner of his eye Subzero noticed it charging after Black Cat, but her back was turned due to her being engaged with another enemy all together. With quick thinking he jumped out in front of it creating a snow clone and freezing it solid. Captain America then used his shield to shatter its body completely, "I'd say that's a fitting end." Cap spoke. Leaping high into the air with her legs spread, Black Cat wrapped them around the neck of an enemy taking it to the ground. Using the strength throughout her legs, she snapped its neck.

"Retreating is probably something none of you want to hear, but if we stay here and continue to fight it'll be pointless. We've got to get out of here and start putting together a plan. There are already enough men and women fighting on the frontlines." Batman told.

"Retreat? Are you sure that'd be a good idea, we shouldn't consider such a thing until we've at least helped stabilize the battleground here." Cap told.

"I understand how you feel but we'll be able to help a lot more after we've devised a plan. There is no time for us to stand around arguing. Coming up with a plan is the only logical method to fighting this war," Batman punched in a specific set of numbers with on his gauntlet. Afterwards the bat plane hovered down next to him, "Do you know of a quick option that will allow me to contact Ironman? I'm not asking that we all retreat from the battle field, just a select few."

"If that is the case, let me come with you." Black Cat stepped in front of everyone facing the Caped Crusader. Taking a few moments to think it over, he decided to take her along for the ride. He positioned himself within the cockpit whiles she situated herself in the back seat.

"I will contact Ironman straight away and let him know to meet with you and her at base. Once we've finished up here we shall join the rest of you." Cap notified.

With the nod of his head Batman pressed at a button that automatically closed the top over him and Black Cat. Through radio Cap communicated with Stark, updating him on the situation. Hacking into the police radio station, Bats listened carefully, _"Killer Croc and some other un identified accomplice have taken down eight police officers, escaping with police equipment. They separated from each other during retreat, and it is believed one is acting as a decoy while the other gets away with the material."_

Batman paid close attention to the remainder of the details, knowing exactly where to find Croc, "I've got something that needs to be taken care of before we head to the Avengers headquarters."

"And what might that be?" Black Cat asked from the backseat.

"Nothing for you to worry about…in fact are to remain in here while I take care of this little errand. _Killer Croc will pick them off one at a time if they follow him down into the sewer…this will be up to me"_ He whispered the last bit to himself.

They flew around for a while returning to Gotham city and touching down over a building top. Jim Gordon was present on the scene alongside several officers, "Wait here and don't touch anything." Batman gave her a quick look before exiting out and gliding downward.

"Jim, hold your men back. I'll go in after Croc myself." Batman said coming up behind James Gordon.

The Commissioner didn't get the chance to say a thing, as Batman dashed passed the police force and into the open sewer lid.

"All officers pull back! Let's leave this one to Batman; if he's able to get Croc to retreat to the surface that is when we'll take him out."

All officials listened to the order, stepping back and waiting to see what would happen. Batman had no need for the use of a flashlight. He had built in night vision through his lenses, enabling him to see everything in his surroundings almost perfectly. He progressed slowly within the dark space. His boots traveled through the mushy turf giving off splashing sounds. He felt Killer hiding out somewhere in the darkness, waiting to ambush him.

"Hey Jimmy you ever wonder if it's possible one of these days one of those lunatics gets the better of the bat? Now that sure would be something." An officer said standing next to him.

"You need not concern yourself with such thoughts…when Batman is at the top of his game, there is no criminal in Gotham that can bring him down." Gordon replied.

Everyone else talked amongst each other contemplating what they believed was happening beneath them. One of the officer's crossed his fingers hoping it would end soon, so that he could get home to his wife. They had only been in the city for over a week, due to him transferring. Beneath them, Batman made a right looking and noticing a pool of water swerving back and forth. Having a good idea it was indeed his target, he pulled out an electric batarang. He launched it into the large pool of water. It electrified the entire surface area! In seconds the massive green scaly looking creature emerged from beneath the water standing over seven ft tall.

"You're dead meat Batman. You followed the wrong guy and now I'm goanna make you dinner!"

Charging at the caped crusader, Killer Croc wore nothing but a pair of blue jeans. Croc swung his arm out with speed and strength knocking Batman into the side of a pipe. Batman's ribs took the most damage, but it wasn't enough to slow him down. He dodged a punch Croc threw out at him. Punching at the stomach and chest area of his cold blooded enemy Batman flipped over him placing two explosives with on his back. He knew this trick would work for the fact Croc had never been the brightest of foes. The bombs went off in the next second sending Killer Croc in the other direction.

"Wow commissioner, it sounds like things are getting really intense down there."

Everyone from above listened to the sounds taking place beneath them. Most stayed quiet trying to hear more of what went on trying to put visualize the activity. After another five minutes, the commotion below came to a stop. Replacing that was the echo of footsteps advancing through the filthy sewer water. All of them got their weapons ready, seeing as the sound got louder with someone climbing up the latter returning to the surface. Keeping their eyes glued on the area of the opened sewer lid, Killer Croc's head came into sight! None of them fired their weapons realizing it was Batman that carried the KO'd criminal.

"I told you he'd get the job done. Now all we have to do is locate the other who was with him." Jim Gordon said patting one of his co workers over the shoulder. As of the moment none were aware that it was Shocker who got away with the supplies.

**XXX**

Red Arrow followed closely behind Red Robin as they jumped from one building to the next, "What exactly are we doing again going after some crime boss! I don't get this shouldn't we be helping Batman and the others with the invasion?" Arrow complained as they came to a stop. Down below stood Ralph Bores; a crime lord that Red Robin had encountered over a year ago. Beside him were his men gathered around a parking lot. The moon glowed over the entire area and most of them were dressed in black suits with red ties standing around. Ralph moved forward, shaking hands with another man.

"Good to see yah Rey hopefully this meet turns out better than the last. The deal with Bernard had to be put on hold because of a run in with those costumed freaks. Deal must go through tonight, no more damn setbacks! So do you have all the weapons?" Ralph asked.

Rey removed the shades from his eyes grinning. Ralph didn't understand why he was wearing them that time of night. Upon snapping a finger some of his men brought a few weapons from the surrounding vehicles.

"Let's hurry and get this over with, I'm getting a bad feeling something might happen." He told.

Red Robin had seen enough, "Let's move in and take them out before they can do anything." Red Arrow tried to grab hold of RR but was unable to, watching him glide downward, "Man that guy." A flying object knocked one of the boxed weapons out of a mobster's grasp. The men looked around spotting Red Robin touching down in front of them. Red Arrow joined soon after. The men uncovered guns firing off at the two. They blocked a few of the bullets with the use of his cape. RR then knocked a few of them to the ground.

"Don't just stand there…take those masked maniacs down!" Ralph shouted.

Red Robin knife handed an individual with on the neck, observing him cough blood. He then kicked and threw a few of them into the side of a car. Red Arrow took down another large margin of them using arrows. Rey pulled out a two sided blade staff swinging it, with both Red Arrow and Red Robin dodging it. Red Arrow round house kicked and the mobster into a nearby black SUV. Red Robin then threw wiring around the legs of Ralph, attempting to flee. He fell down being pulled back toward the two heroes.

"You might not remember it but I've encountered you and your men before. Perhaps with a little more jail time you might finally understand that what you're doing is pointless." He tells.

Red Arrow immediately began cuffing the KO'd individuals, sending an anonymous call to the police. In that moment the communications piece within Red Robin's ear went off, "Red Robin here whatsup?"

"I need for you and Arrow to head straight for the Avengers Mansion. If you don't remember the directions I will give them to you. Once we have all arrived I'll explain everything. Batman out."

**XXX **

Ironman was the first to arrive with on the premises with the Avenger jet touching down not too much longer after. Liu Kang, Scorpion, Ermac and Kung Lao stepped out of the vehicle making their way next to him, "We shall wait inside for the Dark Knight's arrival." Ironman spoke stepping off the dock alongside everyone else, where they were greeted by Nick Fury.

**To Be Continued**


	87. Plan Unveiled

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 87: Plan Unveiled**

With a machine gun held out in front of him Jax let loose taking down a great portion of the creatures lurking in the distance. He tried his best not to hit any bystanders, having to be extra careful. It didn't seem to matter which direction he looked citizens of all sorts ran all over the place searching for somewhere safe. He couldn't speak for everyone else but the innocents were making things a lot tougher.

Off to his left one of them surprised him with super speed tacking Jax to the ground. On his way down he lost hold of the machine gun which tumbled a couple feet away, "You wanna play big guy?!" Jax shouted grabbing hold of the creature which leaned over him. As he pushed himself upward Jax grabbed hold of the silver beast lifting it high over his shoulders, "Honestly I've always preferred doing things more hands on…in other words I'm perfectly fine ripping you apart using my bare hands."

A smirk formed over his face as an idea brewed within his mind. Before he was able to initiate the attack something knocked him down. He didn't know what it was right away but thought it might be the work of a laser beam. He was familiar with the specific pain, "Jax are you ok?!" Sonya called out to him but was unable to come to his aid, already busy with a couple enemies of her own.

"No problems here," Jax looked over his shoulder spotting the one responsible for the attack. Its eyes glowed a bright red having razor sharp teeth, looking similar to that of a werewolf, "This thing caught me off guard is all." Upon cracking his knuckles, Jax looked to the machine gun lying over the pavement giving his next move some thought. With instinct taking over he went directly after the enemy, making a mental note to recover the weapon after he was done.

Of them all Wolverine enjoyed himself the most slicing into three of them that surrounded him. Since arriving the thrill of battle quickly took over his mind with everything else becoming second nature. The blood of the creatures stained his claws, holding nothing back. Johnny Cage got a good view first hand of what he was capable of; thankful they were on the same side. A freak of nature would best describe the stamina and ability of the X-men/Avenger.

"Sareena behind you!" Black Widow yelled firing off her weapon as Sareena ducked down. The beast went down immediately showing no sign of life. Sareena thanked Widow by giving her a quick thumbs up. Off to the side of them stood Johnny Cage and a couple shield members using laser guns to combat against the beasts.

Through all the commotion one of them managed to elude the blasts getting in close. With the use of its twelve foot tail it knocked the entire group down. Johnny attempted at reaching for his weapon but was grabbed by his ankle and held upside down, "Damn this doesn't look good." Johnny proclaimed noticing its mouth opening. Thrashing out Johnny tried his best to free himself, but the enemy's grasp over him was too much.

But in the last moment Wolverine dove between the two slicing into the creature's wrist, triggering its release of Johnny, "stand back bub this one is mine!" Wolverine made clear rubbing his claws together creating a small spark. Having no arguments Johnny got back onto his feet quickly recovering his weapon.

**XXX**

Throughout the skies was nothing but darkness, with a certain mood plaguing the entire globe. It was a strange feeling that not even Batman could explain, but it was quite apparent. He had no intention of letting himself be consumed by the darkness; in the past he had come close to being devoured by its evil. If not for those around him, including Tim, Alfred and Dick he might not have pulled out of it. As they passed through the clouds the familiar building came into sight, and though he had only been there once before he was certain it was the one.

"They've been awaiting us it looks like." Batman slightly looked over his shoulder.

With a nod Black Cat took a look out the window spotting the group of men in black suits standing around one of the landing docks. They quickly touched down over the dock exiting from the vehicle, "We've been expecting you Batman…Stark and everyone else are waiting for you inside."

"Thanks, we'll head right in."

During their walk toward the entrance Batman pressed in a set of numbers built in beneath his gauntlet, activating the bat plane to take off on its own. Both he and Black Cat made their way up the stairs entering through the steel automatic doors. Just like everyone he was ready to end the battle before it reached levels of no return. Lots had already lost their lives and if things continued going the way they were that number would continue to rise. They walked down the hall making a few turns entering one of the main facilities.

"I've been told you wanted to talk…go ahead let's hear it."

Black Cat followed him up the stairs situating themselves in front of Stark, "It might be far fetch but I believe our missing allies to be alive somewhere. Pythena and whoever aids her in this revolution likely have them trapped somewhere. I'd like to put my theory to use."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"The beasts appearing seemingly out of nowhere had to have originated from somewhere," Tony listened closely becoming intrigued. From one of the doors entered Liu Kang, Nick Fury and Kung Lao. Batman waited for them to get in close before continuing, "Throughout the day I monitored several main battlegrounds, noticing a certain trend."

"What trend?" Tony inquired unsure what the Dark Knight was getting at.

"In defeat I noticed most enemies that were part of the invasion disappeared two to three minutes after initially being taken down. If you have not already caught on, I'm guessing Pythena is using a reverse spell enabling her to return them to their hidden fortress."

Liu Kang crossed his arms taking a seat in a nearby chair, "You seem to have this all figured out, but I don't see how this find of yours has something to do with anything. Unless there is something I missed I don't see how what you told us will get this world any closer to victory.

"Wait…I'm not done," Batman went on pulling something from his utility belt. He activated the small mechanism setting it over the tabletop making sure everyone paid close attention. It gave off a large hologram, "This is a small blueprint I worked up; granted I came up with it in just a couple hours. I'm positive adjustments will have to be made."

Kung Lao scratched at the side of his head, "What exactly is that thing?"

"It's a highly sophisticated galaxtical remote tracking device. My plan is to produce over ten of them. It might be a long shot, but I plan to place all of them with on one of the invaders following their defeat. Truth be told I've never tested something like this…I mean attempting to track someone within an entirely different dimension."

Before he was able to continue a group of shield members entered the large space accompanying Red Robin and Red Arrow, "Sorry to disturb you sir but these two say they were invited here." One of them directed at Fury.

"Yes that is correct, you're free to go now," Nick Fury informed the couple guards, "You may continue now Batman."

Like everyone else RR and Arrow situated themselves around the table taking a look at the blueprint. On first glance Tim had an idea of what it might be, "As I was saying…my plan is to track the enemy using anywhere from ten to twenty of these. I think everyone here can agree these things are likely stemming from the headquarters of our predicted enemy. I believe after each defeated creature disappears, they're returned to Pythena and her comrades where they might even receive medical attention."

"Are you suggesting some of the defeated enemies will return to the battlefield? That's crazy!" Liu spoke, wanting to pull at his hair.

"Not necessarily all of them, just the ones left alive. I doubt she has the power to resurrect, and if she does we're in big trouble."

Taking a step forward Tony leaned over taking a closer look at the hologram, "I see…your plan is to locate their base and afterward hope to find a way there."

"Exactly." Batman replied.

With two fingers to his chin Tony stepped away from the table pacing back and forth a couple feet away, "I can't say that I disagree with this method, but successfully pulling it off might take some time. Regardless…I'm all for taking this fight to the enemy, even if it turns out our allies are no longer alive. Things are playing into their favor as of now, but if we can take this to her home turf we might flip the scale into our favor. Though between the ten tracking devices and a possible teleportation machine we'd have to build," Tony went silent for a couple moments continuing to pace, "It would take a great deal of time and money."

"Money isn't a problem; you're one of the richest men in the world. And I know a certain someone in Gotham who'd be willing to contribute to our efforts." Batman added.

"Bruce Wayne? I've met the guy personally; he and I had dinner with the superstar Sandra Bridey one evening. Not sure he'd be willing to contribute any large portion of his money. Unless you have someone else in mind, disregard that." Tony spoke.

Tony and most everyone else not closely associated with him still had no idea of his true identity behind the mask. He intended to keep things that way, finding the more people that knew his secret led to so many different problems, "You might be assuming a bit much Mister Stark. Wayne will no doubt lend a hand, especially with the way things are. At day's end we all share the same world and will do whatever we can to protect it."

"So I'm guessing you want me to contact Wayne as soon as possible?"

"Don't worry I'll take care of that myself. For now that is the least of our worries, we need to begin creating the tracking devices immediately. We won't know for certain that it works until after we've used it on one of them." Batman informed.

One of the steel automatic doors to the side of them opened, "Where is Subzero?" Scorpion asked approaching the group.

"If you're referring to the one with the ability to freeze then he's still on the battlefield," Black Cat informed throwing her hair back, "Both he and Captain America agreed to join us after they've stabilized things in the particular area. I wouldn't worry about either."

Scorpion simply nodded joining them around the table, "What is all this?" Scorpion asked setting his eyes on the hologram.

"This is the next step we're going to take in turning this war around. After we've pin pointed where these things are coming from our next set of action will be to find a way to get there. Nothing is going to change until we truly take the fight to them." Batman told.

"I have no problem with any of this but…" Red Robin moved up to Batman's side, "this plan of yours could take weeks or even months to complete. What are we to do during that long stretch?"

"What else…we fight. While a select few of us work on this little experiment, the remainder of us will continue to battle against the enemy on the frontlines. For now that is the way it'll be until we come up with an alternative."

There was no one throughout that disagreed with his idea. Tony reached out grabbing hold of the small device directing everyone to follow, which they did. He led them over to a large computer, "Mind if I load this into the main system? I'd like to take an even closer look at everything before we proceed with this."

"Do what you wish." Batman replied.

**To Be Continued**


	88. Project on Hold

**Justice Heroes Elite**

**CHP 88: Project on Hold**

Everyone stood around the large monitor observing the blueprints take form on screen. Test runs would have to be made before they moved too far with the project. Well at least that's what Tony believed; unaware Red Robin and the Dark Knight shared similar feelings to his own, "Not bad…on first glance it might have potential to successfully work, but only time will tell. The sooner we get started on this, the better." Tony Spoke.

"I couldn't agree more we're bound to fail the way those beasts keep appearing one after another, so I'm all for anything you guys have planned."

A TV off to the side of them had been left on, "As with everywhere things don't seem to be slowing up, that is no different here in Metropolis. Right behind me the criminal known throughout this area as Metallo has been taken down while trying to combat the creatures. Reports coming in say the creature then used some sort of ability morphing itself into Metallo's physical appearance taking on all his abilities! At this rate the city will be torn apart, there is a large shortage of law enforcement."

Taking his eyes off the computer screen Batman moved away from the entire group, "Do what you can to get this started, I've got somewhere to be." His words surprised everyone.

"What do you mean you have somewhere to be, you're better suited staying here and helping Stark get this project kicked off." Red Robin told. Of all the people he knew, Batman was one of the people he knew to have one of the greatest minds among them.

"I'm needed elsewhere and will try and get back as soon as I can…don't wait up."

Nightwing ran after him seeing as he headed for the exit, "At least let me join by your side, it isn't a good idea for you to travel alone without backup. I know the police and other law enforcement are engaging the enemy, but even still." Nightwing spoke waiting for Batman's reply.

Like everyone else he was against Batman's idea to run off and fight with something more important they needed to deal with. Casualties were an avoidable part of war; whether he went to Metropolis or not likely wouldn't change the outcome very much if at all, "Than let's go." The Dark Knight replied briefly setting his eyes on Grayson.

Tony, Black Cat and everyone else watched the two exit from the main facility, "We must stay focused and assume their absence won't be for long," Stark focused back on screen. Down the hall three shield members escorted the two masked heroes to the outside dock, where both buckled up into the bat plane taking off, "When we arrive in Metropolis it's a possibility we might have to split. That way we can cover more ground and be more effective."

"Sounds like a plan." Nightwing replied from the back seat.

XXX

Talia sat in a dark room dialing a number, "He is on the move again, I want you to follow him. Remember not to engage him; report back to me whenever Batman touches down." She assigned a specific group of assassins to keep an eye on the Dark Knight from afar; it wouldn't surprise her if Bruce eventually figured he was being followed if he didn't already.

The assigned members took off in a small aircraft consisting of six total. A little over thirty minutes passed before Nightwing and Nightwing arrived in Metropolis landing over the top of a building, "Ghee I was hoping it wouldn't be this bad; your idea to split looks like our best option." Nightwing set his foot over the ledge, "Talk to you later."

He dove off the ledge spotting various civilians in trouble. Close to one hundred yards away the aircraft carrying the assassins touched down, "We've got him in sight mistress."

"Excellent."

With his cape extended Batman glided downward in the direction opposite to Nightwing, spotting a creatures of different types. Upon coming into contact with the ground he took one of them down. From the parked aircraft a certain someone snuck out of the back relieved the others hadn't noticed him hidden in the back when boarding. Making certain not to be seen he immediately made his way down to the streets; Talia would kill him if she discovered he'd taken part in a task unassigned. He walked down a couple blocks through the alleyways getting closer to the main activity.

Many police officers and soldiers stood throughout the area. He was certain neither officer just a foot away could see him due to the all the commotion involving the invasion. He was thankful for listening in on Talia's discussion, hiding himself in the back of the aircraft. So far he hadn't seen any signs of the one she referred to as her beloved; only the caped individual he believed to be the Dark Knight of Gotham city. He heard stories about the masked vigilante, but never set eyes on him. A grin formed beneath his mask getting in position to dash off. But in that instant one of the police vehicles went up in flames from an explosion!

"Get out of here kids!" One of the officers shouted leading over five children from the scene.

Most officers drew their weapons aiming in various directions. None seemed sure of which creature caused the explosion. Commissioner Alured Wesker remained calm along with most everyone one else. Batman changed the lenses within his cowl to detect mode, scanning as much of the area as he could. Some of the beasts flew throughout the air while others of them were on foot wreaking havoc. During the changing of his lens within his cowl, something or someone emerged from the flames.

"Metallo!" Batman shouted uncovering two electric batarangs. To be more precise it was the creature that took on Metallo's form.

The specific creature was asked several times to freeze. The officers were certain it also had the brain capacity of Metallo and therefore understood their command. To no surprise it disregarded the orders. The bullets shot from the police had no effect on it.

"Hold your men back! I'll take care of this myself. You and your people must focus your energy on the remainder of them surrounding the area." Batman called out.

Batman ran after cloned Metallo throwing out an explosive batarang connecting with its shoulder. Similar to the bullets it had little effect on the creature, but was enough to get its attention. Alured Wesker called off his men. Fully spinning around the creature looked directly at Batman, "Nice of you to be here tonight Caped Crusader. Killing you will factor in as an extra bonus."

His eyes widened at the mention of his name coupled with the exact tone/voice of Metallo. Something else he noticed while observing them was that each had their own separate abilities. This one in particular had the ability to copy one's being, and Batman was convinced it also retrieved its victim's memories. The Metallo clone spun its head back into place circling its entire body. It now faced Batman and was ready to attack, "So what's your first move going to be Dark Knight? Or would you prefer I make the first move?"

Deadpool watched from a distance rubbing at his eyes a few times over. The sight of Metallo excited him; wanting to join in and help, "This Batman guy must be really good if they aren't going to help?" He whispered referring to the police. He was anxious to see the caped crusader in action, especially after all the stories he'd heard. Wade had no idea how he was able to block out the other things taking place around him involving explosions and gunfire.

He had no desire of interfering, but was anxious to see more from the caped warrior, "Well if you won't make the first move then I will," The beast charged forward. Batman leaped over kicking it in the back of its head as it got in close. Upon landing he triggered the small panel on his gauntlet. He put some distance between he and the villain. He then punched in a set of numbers on the panel. The clone came at him from behind grabbing hold of his cape.

"Without your super friends around you is nothing!"

It pulled back at the cape spinning Batman around throwing him into the side of a police vehicle. Without re positioning Batman reached into his utility belt pulling out three ice pellets. He threw them out just as it came within five feet of him. The small projectiles did as he wanted freezing the creature's feet to the ground, "That's supposed to stop me!" It powered out of the ice charging Batman. It grabbed hold of Batman's neck lifting him up high.

Batman slipped a small mechanism from his glove onto his fingers stabbing it into the villain's arm. As a result it was electrified, immediately losing its grip over him. Batman leg dropped the beast as he hit the ground putting the Metallo look alike on its back. A couple officers applauded the Dark Knight's efforts while continuing their fight against others of the creatures. Unfortunately the celebration was short lived. It leaped upward grabbing hold of Batman's head, "Stupid human! You don't really think you stand a chance against me alone do you? I will rib you limb from limb!"

"This looks like so much I can hardly contain myself! I think it's time I put my skills on display; maybe the bat will even acknowledge me!" Just the thought of it brought excitement to Deadpool.

Without really thinking it over Deadpool emerged from the dark alleyway with two hand guns pointed out in front of him. He shot at a couple creatures which flew around in the air, making his way over to Batman's side, "Looks like you could use a little help…why don't I lend a hand?" Using much power and precision, Deadpool dropped one of his hand guns shoving the palm of his hand into the side of Metallo/creature's face sending it into the side of a parked truck. Taking a quick look at the character Batman quickly realized he had never set eyes on the particular individual; but he did remind him of a certain assassin, "Go ahead and get out of here, I don't need your help. If anything the police around us could use your assistance." Batman implied.

Part of him wanted to know who the masked man was, but being in the middle of a fight wasn't the best time for chat, "As if I'd pass up the opportunity to team with Gotham's finest! You're Batman the Dark Knight! Hey though I did come across Superman a little while back; long story but I was in a vehicle that happened to be stolen and he…"

"Enough I don't care! That wasn't a suggestion it's an order!" Batman shot before he could finish

"What to help the people and pass up the chance to team with you? Are you serious, you need to lighten up a bit those guys are definitely handling things pretty well," Deadpool took a look toward the police and swat observing some of them being thrown in the air and stomped upon, "Well they were doing decently just a moment ago, but hey whada yah say you and I take this one down together? Come on it'll be fun."

The Metallo clone stood from the ground dusting itself off, "When I came here tonight I didn't expect to have this much fun. Killing the two of you will certainly help sharpen my skills. Any volunteers for which of you wants to die first?" There wasn't a reply from either, "Together it is!" The creature roared darting toward them.

Batman leaped to the side whilst Deadpool flipped the opposite way. It made a quick decision going after Deadpool lifting both arms, but was attacked from behind. Batman jumped over placing two explosives on both its shoulders.

"Get away from him!" Batman commanded.

Deadpool followed the Dark Knight; both running in the opposite direction to the creature. With the press of a button Batman detonated the explosives once they were a safe distance away, "No offense but I don't think an explosion that small is goanna hurt that guy." Deadpool criticized.

"The purpose of that was to buy us a few extra seconds."

"A few extra seconds," Deadpool paused for a moment, "for what?"

The batplane did the talking for him. From the panel located beneath his gauntlet he controlled several functions of the bat plane. A couple missiles fired from the flying aircraft locking in on the enemy. Deadpool was impressed, "That must be the bat plane am I right? It is a bit larger in person than I imagined it'd be."

The beast dodged two of the projectiles but was taken down by the last of them, "That is correct and I've got full access to its controls from my built in panel." Batman replied.

"You don't disappoint, rumor had it you were loaded with the best toys."

The beast was slow to get up but didn't seem effected by the attack, "Your gadgets will only keep you alive for so long Batman." The creature ran at them again but this time at full speed. It didn't want to give Batman the chance to pull something else from his arsenal. Deadpool flipped off to the left as it tackled Batman to the ground, "Enough games Batman…you're dead!" It lifted both arms tightening its fists.

"This is it! My great opportunity to help the bat," Deadpool reached back removing a sword from its sheath.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
